Dead Famous
by IR-CHAN
Summary: El soltero más deseado del mundo está disponible para quien le gane... Pero quien lo hace es la única que no le desea.Un fic de Rozefire.
1. Introduccion

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR:_**

**__los pongo para no tener problemas con nadie T T)**

Como les dije en mi fic "Un viaje de Locos", comence un nuevo proyecto, la traduccion de Dead Famous, un Fanfics, de Inuyasha, les digo que tuvo mas de 9 mil reviews, asai que se los recomiendo.

La traduccion de los primeros 4 capitulos **_noson mias_**son de **_Némesis_**. Y todo los derechos de la traduccion son de ella. Del 5 capitulo es totalmente traducido por mi!

Y el fanfction original **_es de Rozefire, _**y unicamente de ella.

Y por otro lado la serie es de**_ Rumiko Takahashi_**.

**_DATOS DEL FIC_**

Autor

**Rozefire**

Traductor

**Némesis**

Género

**Romance, Drama.**

Advertencia

**No apto para menores de 18 años**

Sinopsis

**El soltero más deseado del mundo está disponible para quien le gane... Pero quien lo hace es la única que no le desea.**

**Asi que disfrutenlo.**


	2. La NoCreyente

**CAPITULO TRADUCIDO POR NÉMESIS**

**_Advertencias: los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia de Rozefire, y la traduccion de este capitlo de Némesis_**

**Dead Famous**

**(Famoso muerto)**

**Por Rozefire(LA VERDADERA AUTORA)**

**Traducido por Némesis**

**Disclaimer:** No poseo cualquier cosa. Punto. Vivo en una caja de cartón debajo de un puente y salgo de vez en cuando a un CiberCafé para escribir fanfictions. Puedes intentar demandarme, pero realmente no conseguirás mucho.

**Nota de la autora:** Comenzando otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con gente muerta a pesar del título. Y sólo os advierto, el papel de Kikyo en este fic es más grande que de costumbre- pero no es mala chica. No aborrezco a Kikyo (a pesar del hecho de que cada vez que aparece en la pantalla en el anime a menudo maldigo en voz alta).

**Capítulo 1**

**La No-Creyente**

Lo hacían de nuevo. Solamente mirar... embobadas... como todas las demás a lo largo de la calle. Kagome rodeó la esquina de la tienda de la esquina (nombrada apropiadamente) y se paró de golpe viendo las filas de chicas adolescentes a todo lo largo de la acera delante suya. Todas se inclinaban contra la valla de seguridad y charlaban excitadas las unas con las otras, o simplemente miraban fijamente al otro lado de la calle.

Kagome aspiró cuidadosamente su polo de hielo mientras siguió sus miradas fijas, curiosa de qué en la tierra podría tomar la atención de tantos adolescentes. Chicas nada menos. Cuando lo vio, suspiró y rodó los ojos.

Debió figurárselo... apenas otro cartel que estaban colocado en una valla publicitaria.

Kagome cambió de rumbo y decidió ir a casa por otro camino, mejor que tener que atravesar a aquellas tontas apelotonadas hablando incoherencias, que acababan de convertirse en perros babeando para mirar cómo ponían un estúpido cartel. Se compadecía de unas chicas tan estúpidas como para-

"¡Kagome¡Ey, Kagome!"

Se congelo y se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con sus tres amigas entre el resto de las chicas saludándola alegremente.

Debió figurárselo...

El pelo ondulado de Ayumi rebotaba mientras que trotó lejos de las otras chicas hacia Kagome, una sonrisa enorme en su cara. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo¡Pensamos que ibas a perdértelo!"

"¿Perderme qué?" Kagome miró hacia la valla publicitaria en el que trabajaban. "¿Eso? Pero eso tardará semanas- ¿es necesario mirarlo constantemente?"

"Qué fácil es para ti decirlo." Yuka comentó mientras que se acercaba con Eri pisándole los talones. "El concurso termina mañana."

"¿Concurso?" Kagome preguntó inútilmente. Obviamente no estaba tan al día como sus amigas.

"¿Leíste siquiera el cartel?" Yuka señaló. "¡Míralo ya!"

Kagome tomó una respiración profunda y la retuvo mientras movió renuente su mirada de la cara de Yuka hacia la valla publicitaria grande enfrente, situada en lo alto en el lateral de un edificio. Había sólo texto... el anuncio de alguna clase de concurso que terminaba el 18 de Mayo. Mañana. Leyó en voz alta ante el beneficio de la duda. "¿Deseas pasar una semana en una mansión al lado del mar¿Deseas acudir a una entrega de premios de noche y conocer a todas las estrellas¿Deseas pasar 7 gloriosos días en la compañía del más deseado de Japón... No me lo puedo creer... del joven soltero más deseado de Japón"

A este punto sus amigas se abrazaban a sí mismas con pequeños chillidos de placer. "¡Una semana entera con _él_!" Ayumi gritó.

"¡Está tan bueno!" Eri aplaudió sobre su corazón. "¡Es simplemente tan frustrantemente lindo!"

"¡Me está arruinando para cualquier otro!" Yuka se unió. "¡Qué no daría para ganar esta cosa!"

Kagome las miraba, menos que impresionada. "Chicas, me dais vergüenza ajena." Suspiró. "La única razón por la que os gusta es porque es rico y famoso y guapo. ¿Pero qué más tiene que otro chico de su edad no tanga ya? Si no fuera porque es famoso no le miraríais dos veces."

"¡Con un tío bueno como éste, por supuesto que le miraríamos 5 veces por lo menos!" Yuka se giró hacia ella, obviamente indignada de que se atreviera a hablar mal de _él_. "Conozco a las de tu clase, Kagome - finges aborrecerle porque es mejor que nosotras - pero si le conocieras comenzarías a ruborizarte y a babear justo igual que nosotras."

"¡Os dice que es mejor que vosotras y le creéis!" Kagome quería a sus amigas, realmente lo hacia, pero cuando se arrodillaban como borregos y adoraban con el resto de la manada, no podía más que sentirse un poco triste. "¿Qué pasó con ser rebeldes! A oponerse a los convencionalismos y cantar nuestra rapsodia bohemia-"

"¡Ey - han puesto el último cartel!" Eri interrumpió y todas las cabezas se giraron para terminar de leer el anuncio.

Kagome simplemente levantó una ceja. "Para ganar lo único que tienes que hacer es contestar a esta simple pregunta. ¿Cuándo nació Inuyasha? A, 1986; B, 1603; C, París." Oh, para quemarse las neuronas... "Gee, mejor llamar tres veces para asegurarse de acertar."

"¡A¡Es la A!" Ayumi chilló. Cogió a Eri y Yuka por los brazos. "¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a participar¡Seremos de las primeras - ganaremos a la fuerza!"

Kagome retrocedió rápidamente. "Chicas, tengo una tonelada de deberes que hacer - así que mejor me voy. Os veo mañana¿vale?" Les agitó la mano en adiós con una sonrisa, mientras que corrió a casa por el camino largo (viendo cómo el camino corto estaba cortado por las hembras sobreexcitadas).

Había tres cabinas de teléfono, y afortunadamente las tres amigas consiguieron zambullirse dentro de una de ellas antes que el resto de la muchedumbre que se empujaba. Después de todo, pensaron hábilmente y se colocaron delante, cerca de un teléfono. Yuka se encargó, brusca y mandona como siempre, acercó el teléfono a su oído y marcó el número, que justo acababan de poner en el cartel.

"¡Está sonando!" les dijo en un susurro frenético. Las otras dos no podían contenerse.

"Es improbable que ganemos, pero no hay nada de malo en intentarlo." Eri precisó. Ayumi asintió pero volvió su atención rápidamente de nuevo a Yuka.

"Han contestado." La chica les dijo a sus amigas.

"-así que por favor deja tu respuesta a la pregunta después de la señal, junto con tu nombre y número de teléfono para que podamos ponernos en contacto contigo. Gracias."

Hubo una señal sonora y Yuka respiró profundamente. "¡Es A¡Inuyasha nació en mil novecientos ochenta y seis! Y mi nombre es Yu..."

Paró de repente, dándose cuenta de lo injusto que sería dar su nombre. Ayimi y Eri parpadearon en sorpresa cuando dejó de hablar, entendiendo la situación. Entonces un pensamiento repentino y algo cruel se le ocurrió a Yuka.

"Mi nombre es Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

"Mi nombre es... Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome dijo lentamente, pronunciando en voz alta las palabras que anotó en su cuaderno de inglés.

Se paró ahí y estrujó su cerebro buscando algo más que decir sobre sí. "Soy muy normal... y... corriente..."

Souta, mientras pasaba de un canal de televisión a otro, tirado en el sofá del salón, paró de repente en un documental que le interesó. Trataba sobre cierta superestrella de pelo blanco y diecisiete años. "¡Qué guai¡Este tío vive en un palacio!" Souta dijo en alto, efusivo.

Kagome tachó la última frase que había escrito y lo intentó de nuevo. "Soy muy extraña... y... anormal... No me gusta Inuyasha..."

Bien, en realidad... No le aborrecía... simplemente se sentía muy indiferente sobre la dura experiencia. ¿Por qué era tan famoso¿Había trabajado para ganárselo? No. Su madre había sido famosa, rica y hermosa (y una modelo de ropa interior) y su padre había sido un político exitoso. Él sólo vivía del bombo que sus padres le habían proporcionado. Todo lo que hacía era parecer mono y sonreír - y se volvía aún más rico.

Vale... quizás era menos indiferencia y más resentimiento.

Pero tal vez simplemente estaba cansada de que todas las conversaciones que últimamente tuviera con sus amigas terminaran desviándose o directamente se cambiara de tema para hablar sobre Inuyasha - ¡el dios urbano! Quizás sólo estaban cansada del hecho de que ella se esforzaba para aprobar la escuela y conseguir unas bunas notas para poder ir a una buena universidad para así poder conseguir unas buenas notas en su carrera y un buen trabajo para poder construirse una vida decente para sí misma. Él nunca tenía que preocuparse de cosas como esas. Y la pequeña gente como ella simplemente le adoraban por ello.

Kagome apretó con fuerza su boli antes de continuar con su tarea. "Tengo el pelo negro... ojos marrones... y una pinzamiento en el hombro del tamaño de un paraguas..." No, eso no quedaba bien...

Las líneas habían estado abiertas por casi veinticuatro horas exactamente. Eso era todo lo que hacía falta. Ya habían participado al rededor de ochenta millones de personas - que venía a ser la mitad de la población entera de Japón. Kagome no prestaba mucha atención a la estadística y lo que sea, pero aún así, sus amigas la arrastraron literalmente hacia el café de la esquina donde a la mayoría de los chicos les gustaba ir después de clase - pero hoy tenían que oír anunciar al ganador del concurso.

"¿Chicas, sabéis que no hay forma de que ganéis, no?" Kagome apuntó mientras la arrastraban dentro del café. "Más gente ha participado en este concurso de la que ha jugado a la lotería - ¡las ocasiones de ganar esto son más bajas que para ganar mil millones de yens!"

Eri corrió hasta un camarero y le pidió que subiera el volumen de la televisión grande que estaba colgada en mitad de la sala para poder ver la noticia.

"Oh, lo sabemos." Yuka dijo altanera mientras las cuatro se sentaban en una mesa redonda. "Ni siquiera participamos."

"¿Perdón?" Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "¡Pero pensé que erais fans, chicas!" Si no eran fans, entonces temió sólo de pensar cómo serían las _verdaderas _fans de Inuyasha... acosadoras muy probablemente (aunque Ayumi no estaba demasiado lejos de ese tipo).

"Bien, las ocasiones de que ganáramos esto eran como las de ganar la lotería nacional. Y nunca la he ganado, así que tampoco ganaré esto." Yuka se encogió de hombros, aparentemente olvidando lo que Kagome acababa de decir. "De todas formas - estamos solamente aquí para descubrir quién es la chica afortunada que ha ganado."

"O chico afortunado." Eri precisó.

"Vale." Kagome sonrió mientras sacaba su libro de matemáticas. "Acabaré estas ecuaciones mientras tengo tiempo."

Sus amigas mascullaron algo así como 'esclava del trabajo' mientras se giraban para mirar la televisión.

"_Y anunciaremos al ganador del concurso del 2003 después de la publicidad._" El presentador del programa dijo antes de que los anuncios aparecieran en la pantalla.

"¿Oíste que este concurso recibió más llamadas que votos las elecciones generales pasadas?" Eri preguntó mientras jugaba con las patatas que había pedido.

"Bien¿a quién le interesa quién sea el primer ministro?" Yuka rebatió. "Es Inuyasha del que estamos hablando - ¡él es mucho más interesante!"

"Ey," Ayumi lanzó una gran idea. "Creo que Inuyasha debería presentar su candidatura para primer ministro. Todos le votarían ¿no?"

Kagome resopló despectivamente ante esto. "Ja - probablemente sabe menos de cómo funciona un país¡que cómo untarse una tostada!"

Un punto válido, pero ellas consideraban que Kagome sólo dijo eso para discutir la admiración que sentían por el _tío bueno_. Decidieron no prestar atención a sus quejas y centrarse en la retransmisión. Kagome hizo igual y se evadió del sonido a su alrededor centrándose de nuevo en acabar sus ejercicios de matemáticas.

En uno pocos minutos más el presentador de antes apareció de nuevo en la televisión, aunque la charla en el local se ahogo en el momento en que sonó su voz. "Y llegó el momento de anunciar al ganador. La persona afortunada será recogida por una limusina privada tan sólo dentro de una hora - directo hacia la Mansión en la Playa que vimos antes... Ahora..." le dieron un sobre dorado mientras un redoble de tambor sonaba de fondo. Lo abrió y esperó por quinces segundos enteros, dejando que la tensión creciera horriblemente hasta que levantó la vista a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa. "Y el ganador es - _¡Kagome Higurashi!_"

Hubo una gran ovación en el estudio que sonó estridente en los altavoces. El codo de Eri se resbaló de la mesa y sacudió su cuerpo dolorosamente, Yuka y Ayumi miraban fijamente horrorizadas y en puro shock la televisión. Los otros estudiantes en la cafetería que conocían a Kagome por el nombre miraron atónitos a la muchacha.

"Maldita sea..." Kagome maldijo suavemente, mientras alcanzaba su goma. "¿Tenéis cualquiera una calculadora?"

Obviamente Kagome se había perdido el anuncio.

"_Y ahora llamemos a nuestra afortunada pequeña joven estrella,_" dijo el presentador y un tono de llamada podía oírse por los altavoces de la televisión. Instantes después el bolso de Kagome comenzaba a vibrar y a emitir una ruidosa melodía de la pequeña cancioncilla 'Baa, baa blacksheep'. Aquellos en la cafetería que no conocían el nombre de Kagome se giraron entonces para mirarla atontados en shock - sus cerebros haciendo la conexión entre el teléfono de la tele y el teléfono que sonaba a través del local.

"Oh - perdón." murmuró vergonzosamente al percatarse de que toda la gente del café la miraba fijamente - probablemente por tener una melodía tan horrible en el móvil. Kagome rebuscó rápidamente en su bolso y cogió su teléfono. "¿Hola?"

Casi abandonó su cuerpo cuando escuchó su propia voz en la televisión tras dos segundos de retardo. En el mejor de los días Kagome era lenta de reflejos... pero no tanto. Se congeló tan horrorizada como sus amigas cuando comenzó rápidamente a comprender lo que pasaba.

"¡Felicidades!" una voz le dijo en su oído. "¡Eres la ganadora del concurso Inuyasha 2003¿Cómo te sientes?"

Yuka emitió un débil gimoteo y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, golpeando la superficie con su puño en frustración. Kagome la miró por un momento antes de parpadear mirando a sus otras dos amigas, que igualmente parpadearon repetidamente mirándola.

"¿Srta. Higurashi?" presionó el hombre del teléfono. Mirando la tele podía verle sonriendo de oreja a oreja como todo un presentador feliz y afortunado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Cuando Kagome siguió sin contestar él hizo una cierta broma sobre ella desmayada por la sorpresa - era suficiente para hacer a Kagome recordar que tenía una voz que probablemente podría utilizar en un momento como éste. "¿He ganado?" susurró.

"¡Con una posibilidad de una entre ochenta millones!" la gente en el plató vitoreaban escandalosamente.

Kagome se sintió un poco falta de aire. La cafetería entera la miraba... pero sentía como si el mundo entero la estuviera mirando.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" el anfitrión pidió de nuevo sobre el estrépito tras él.

La confusión era una emoción que Kagome probablemente sentía muy fuertemente ahora mismo. Sorpresa, vergüenza, temor, horror... algo de nauseas y mareo. Se preguntaba si se habría dormido en la mesa y soñaba que ganaba un concurso imposible. Pero después de sentarse allí por un rato comprendió que todo era muy, muy verdadero. El país entero la escuchaba... y seguramente _él_...

Una vertiginosa sensación se formó en su estómago y rápidamente pasó el teléfono a Ayumi para que pudiera soltar un grito de entusiasmo muy sentido. Normalmente se avergonzaba de que sus amigas se comportaran como fanáticas totales, pero en ese preciso instante le daba igual, ella misma acababa de convertirse en una de ellas. "¡Gané!" chilló. "¡Gané¡Realmente gané!"

Ayumi sonreía alegre al teléfono. "Ella está muy contenta." Ayumi permanecía tranquila ante cualquier situación... o simplemente en un planeta distinto al de los demás.

Kagome continuó gritando y riendo mientras la gente se le acercaba para felicitarla, darle palmadas en la espalda, y radiante - incluso abrazaba a completos desconocidos y otras chicas a las que no conocía particularmente bien con excepción de ir a la misma escuela. "¡Gané!"

Eri resopló un pesado suspiro y cayó en la mesa al lado de Yuka. "¿No le dijimos que se convertiría en una tonta babeando en cuanto llegara la ocasión?"

"¡Sí, pero no iba a serio!" Yuka se lamentó desesperada.

Ayumi colgó el teléfono con un tecleo. "Dicen que la limusina llegará como en una hora. Sólo se le permite a Kagome entrar en ella."

Eri gimió en voz alta mientras Yuka miraba a Kagome celebrarlo al más puro estilo fan de Inuyasha - gritando mucho y abrazando a cualquier cosa que se moviera, incluyendo al gato del café. "Voy a matarla. Realmente voy a matarla y a tomar su nombre y a me motaré en esa limusina y me iré en ella y me reiré de todo esto..."

Ayumi sonrió con su particular sonrisa y acarició la espaldas de Yuka y Eri. "No os preocupéis. Siempre habrá otra ocasión."

"¡Ey, mamá!" Souta llamó desde el salón. Se sentaba a dos pulgadas de la pantalla de la tele, pegado al nombre que mantenían puesto en la esquina superior. "¡Kagome ganó las vacaciones con Inuyasha!"

"Muy bien, cariño." La Sr. Higurashi contestó, estaba acostumbrada a sus pequeños chistes.

"¡No, de verdad¡Acaban de anunciar al ganador y es alguien llamado Kagome Higurashi - y sonaba como nuestra Kagome!"

La Sra. Higurashi fue hasta el salón con un plato mojado y un trapo en las manos. Miró fijamente la televisión un momento antes de que sus ojos volaran abiertos en asombro y el plato se resbalara de sus manos.

Por suerte cayó en la mullida alfombra.

"¿Kagome _ganó_?" su madre susurró con voz ronca. "¿Cómo de grande era este sorteo?"

"Grande." Souta separó de par en par su manos como demostración visual.

"Dios mío..."

La puerta principal se abrió y cerró en una sucesión rápida. Kagome voló bajo el umbral del salón en su camino a las escaleras. La Sra. Higurashi se giró. "¿Kagome¿Qué es esto que dicen en la televisión que has ganado-?"

"¡El Premio Inuyasha 2003 - en el que el mismo Inuyasha es el premio!" Kagome gritó en una exhalación.

Arriba en su habitación Kagome estaba ocupada sacando sus viejas maletas y arrojándolas sobre la cama para vaciar sus cajones en ellas. "¡La limusina hizo una parada aquí para que pudiera hacer las maletas!" habló de lejos a su familia. "¡Va a llevarme directamente a su chalet en la costa!"

Incluso desde arriba Kagome oyó el grito de asombro de su hermano pequeño. "¡Whoa!" La Sra. Higurashi parecía estar en estado de shock. El abuelo entró después de haber barrido las hojas del camino del Santuario. "Hay una limusina afuera. ¿Finalmente Kagome decidió salir a una cita con ese chico rico, Hojo?"

"No, abuelo, se va con Inuyasha."

"¿Inuyasha¿Quién es Inuyasha?"

Kagome ahogó una risita. Sólo alguien como su abuelo estaría totalmente ignorante de los gustos de los jóvenes de hoy en día. Se detuvo en algún momento de los 50 - y allí seguía.

Luchando con las cremallera de ambas de sus bolsas, se las cargó a la espalda mientras correteó bajando las escaleras. Las dejó en el vestíbulo mientras se volvió para despedirse de su familia. Le dio un besito en la mejilla a su abuelo, a Souta un beso ruidoso en la frente y le revolvió el pelo, antes de llegar hasta su madre y de abrazarla con fuerza. "¡Os veré a todos en una semana!"

"Esto es tan repentino, Kagome." Su madre parecía desconcertada.

"Te prometo que te llamaré esta noche y te contaré," Kagome la besó en la mejilla y corrió de nuevo a las maletas y las arrastró hacia afuera.

Tres hombres subía las escaleras del Santuario vestidos con trajes negros iguales y gafas oscuras. Muy profesional. Dos de ellos le cogieron las bolsas y el tercero la dirigió de nuevo hacia abajo a la limusina. Kagome se giró para mirar a su familia que estaba toda parada en la entrada observando perplejos.

"¡Te llamaré!" Kagome gritó y dijo adiós con la mano.

Observaron mientras que la llevaron hasta la limusina que aguardaba y se marchó de forma elegante. Souta levantó su cabeza y miró al abuelo. "Inuyasha es el chico de diecisiete años más rico, el mejor y más de moda de todo el país." Le dijo, contestando a la pregunta anterior de su abuelo. "Si no de este lado del mundo."

El abuelo dio un chasquido con su lengua, echándole un vistazo a su hija. "A las mujeres siempre os gusta apuntar alto¿eh?"

"¿Inuyasha!"

Las dos figuras tiradas al lado de la piscina echaron un vistazo hacia el chalet antes de que ambos volvieran a mirarse el uno al otro.

"Está bien, Angelique." Inuyasha le dijo a la modelo que se sentaba sólo un poco detrás suya, mientras él volvió a reclinar su gorra sobre sus ojos y se puso cómodo de nuevo. "Es sólo Kikyo con su estrés."

La chica francesa, no teniendo ni idea de lo que él había dicho, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó extendiéndole el bronceador por la espalada y los hombros. Bajó despacio sus manos por sus brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante para ronronearle al oído. "Je t'aime…"

"Sí... Je t'aime para ti también." _Sea lo que sea que signifique, _pensó vagamente. Parecía hacerla feliz sin embargo, pues cerró los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le besó el cuello.

Así era como Kikyo les encontró.

"¿Dónde has estado?" exigió fría, descendiendo los escalones del chalet a la piscina con vistas a la playa y el mar. "Anunciaron el ganador hace media hora y todos están dejándose los ojos buscándote y tú aquí, haciendo el vago en la piscina con... con... ¿Quién es esa, por cierto?"

"Ésta es Angelique. Pero como nos hemos vuelto más cercanos prefiero llamarla Ángel." Respondió feliz.

"Y... ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Ángel?" Kikyo pidió en tono de regaño.

"Oh..." Inuyasha le echó un vistazo a la modelo como pensándolo. "Por lo menos hace cinco horas ya."

Kikyo subió su mirada al cielo por un instante en un rezo corto antes de regresar al tema actual. "Bien, dile a la Srta. Ángel que despegue sus labios de tu cuello antes de que deje ahí una marca y vuelva a cualquiera que sea la agencia de modelos que te la lanzó a los brazos."

"No puedo." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, de uno, ya que Angelique estaba ocupada besando el otro. "Ella sólo habla francés y yo-"

"No hablas francés, lo sé." ¿Cómo se habían estado entendiendo esos dos entonces? Kikyo decidió no hacer preguntas de las que sabía recibiría una respuesta franca. "Bien, no puedes quedártela."

"Pero es tan linda-"

"En menos de una hora una colegiala llegará para pasar una semana aquí." Kikyo le interrumpió cansada. "Esto es lo más grande que has hecho jamás por cualquier persona - y no pienso permitir que te comportes como una mala persona ignorando a la chica y estando pegado a tu ramera francesa todo el tiempo. Le prestarás atención sin rechistar y... ¿estás siquiera escuchándome?"

"Estoy intentando difícilmente no hacerlo."

Kikyo contuvo su genio. La única persona que podía siempre hacérselo perder era Inuyasha. "Vístete y estate listo para saludarla cuando llegue."

"¿Quién llega?"

"¡La chica que ha ganado el concurso!"

"Cierto, cierto..."

Kikyo cambió de puesto su pie impacientemente, mirando cómo la modelo francesa aún cubría con su cuerpo a su estrella. "¡Dile que se vaya ya!"

"Solamente no hablo francés." Inuyasha le repitió. "Pero tú sí - así que dile que es muy dulce y todo pero que no la veré hasta el miércoles."

Kikyo se lo tradujo y la muchacha pronto la miró como si tan sólo ahora se diera cuenta de su presencia allí. La modelo francesa escuchó hasta que ella terminó antes de poner mala cara y darle a Inuyasha una última mirada de corderito y después se escurrió dentro del chalet de nuevo. Kikyo movió su cabeza mirando a otro sitio cuando la chica pasó a su lado. No le gustaban demasiado las modelos...

"Así que..." Inuyasha se reclinó en la tumbona con sus manos tras su cabeza. "¿Que hay en la agenda para hoy?"

"Acabo de decírtelo," Kikyo se cruzó de brazos. "La chica que ha ganado el concurso estará aquí en menos de una hora. _Ella_ es toda tu agenda para la próxima semana. Trabajarás a su alrededor, así que nada de abandonarla para ir a una fiesta, nada de largarte con novias, y nada de enfurruñarte por ello."

"Sólo si no es un perro total." Inuyasha le dio una mirada ladeada. "Va en serio."

"Ella no puede ser fea o del montón. Miroku revisó las candidatas que llegaban y seleccionó a una de las chicas que miraban mejor para que ganara." Kikyo le dijo. "La gente no querría que ganara una cerebro de mosquito llena de granos con frenillo y ceceo."

"¿Lo habéis amañado?" Inuyasha sonrió divertido. "Así que... ¿Qué sabes sobre ella?"

"No sé nada de ella."

"Eres mi agente - se supone que tienes que saber estas cosas." Inuyasha apuntó impaciente.

"Espera un minuto," Kikyo metió una mano en su bolsillo y cogió un auricular y un micro. Se lo colocó en la oreja y pulsó el votó par poder hablar. "¿Miroku, cuáles son los datos de la ganadora del concurso?"

Espero la respuesta un momento. Inuyasha miraba el pie de ella golpeando ligeramente molesta mientras la pausa se alargaba más de la cuenta.

"Kagome Higurashi..." Kikyo retransmitió a Inuyasha. "Quince, cursa su último año en la Escuela Media en Toshima... Vive en un Santuario con su madre, su hermano y un hombre mayor que sospechamos que debe ser el abuelo o un viejo empleado retirado... eso no es divertido Miroku."

"¿Qué parece ella?" Inuyasha pidió.

"¿Eso es tan importante para ti?" Kikyo le frunció el ceño. "No puedes tocarla Inuyasha - te juro que si pones una mano es esta colegiala - si intentas cualquier cosa con ellate colgaré por los-"

"¡Relájate¡Sólo quiero saberlo!" estalló de vuelta.

Kikyo puso un dedo en el auricular. "¿Cuál es la evaluación de su atractivo?" Pasó un momento hasta que retransmitió la respuesta a Inuyasha. "Dice que vale tanto como yo... y ahora se está riendo." Kikyo frunció el ceño. "No lo pillo."

Inuyasha rodó sus ojos mientras se puso en pie. "Iré a vestirme." Mientras pasó a Kikyo escuchó un ruidoso olfateo. Se paró y le dio una mirada intensa. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Nada." Ella miró intencionalmente a un lado.

Él se olió. "¿Qué¿Huelo mal?"

"Hueles como Channel Nº 5." Kikyo le dijo lisa.

"Oh, es lo que usaba el ángel francés cuando-"

"Demasiada información." Kikyo levantó una mano. "Ve simplemente a darte una ducha y límpiate ese olor. No vas a saludar a la ganadora oliendo como una mujer - tenemos que darle la mejor de las impresiones o ella se irá quejándose de la mala compañía que realmente eres."

"Gee, gracias." Se quejó, andando a pisotones hacia dentro del chalet.

En serio, esa muchacha iba a arruinarle toda su semana. No podría tener ninguna diversión con ella alrededor...

Iba a ser más problema de lo que valió. Pero Kikyo parecía convencida de que ella lo valía, y él no deseaba arriesgarse a que Kikyo se molestara más de la cuenta y renunciara.

Kikyo resultó ser una agente muy buena...

No muy amigable _y _bastante cruel y despiadada... pero era lo que la hacía ser la mejor del negocio.

Kagome comenzaba a tener dudas.

Ahora que ya había jugado con todos los aparatos que había en la parte de atrás de la limusina. Eso o roto algunos. Ahora simplemente se sentaba, medio girada en su asiento para mirar perezosa el paisaje pasar a través de las ventanillas tintadas.

La limusina olía raro... como a cuero rociado con bastantes productos químicos. Hacía que le picara la nariz y el estómago inquieto. Consiguió no hacer caso del olor después de un rato y se preguntaba lo que la semana le tenía preparado.

Después de superar el shock y la euforia inicial por haber ganado algo por primera vez en toda su vida -no cualquier rifa insignificante- sino un concurso nacional enorme por el que la mayoría de la gente mataría por ganar. Era el hecho de ser envidiada ahora mismo por toda la población femenina de Japón lo que la tenía tan excitada...

Conocer al famoso Inuyasha, sin embargo, no la entusiasmaba tanto.

Hasta donde le concernía, él no le gustaba más de lo que lo hacía esta mañana. Era una de esas muchas estrellas que la irritaban. Por ser ricos se creía con derecho a presumir y ser esnobs y groseros. Porque eran ricos creían que podía salir impunes hasta del _asesinato_...

Hacía solamente un año que Inuyasha se vio implicado en un cierto asunto repugnante. Los titulares en su mayor parte habían sido ese verano sobre Inuyasha, las armas y las drogas, generalmente todas ellas en la misma oración.

Pero ahora parecía que todos se habían olvidado sobre ese asunto. Al parecer él era tan adorable que la gente no podía más que perdonarle.

_Si él no fuera rico y famoso ahora estaría en la cárcel... _Kagome pensó oscura mientras frunció el ceño al grupo de mujeres en bikini que la limusina pasó. Gritaros unos 'yoohoo' al vehículo que pasaba - mientras que una mostraba como un destello el contenido de su bikini.

Kagome gimió internamente. Penaban probablemente que Inuyasha iba en la limusina. ¿Por qué no? La matrícula decía 'INU 1'.

Habían entrado ahora en _la _línea de costa. Donde a los ricos y los excepcionalmente bellos les gustaba parar. Giraron en una esquina y Kagome se encontró mirando la playa arenosa y el mar coloreado. Siguieron su camino a lo largo de los acantilados mientras Kagome miraba la gente abajo en la playa. La mitad de la gente de allí abajo seguramente sólo estaban para ver si pillaban algún vistazo de algún famoso...

Kagome tenía que preguntarse qué pasaba con la raza humana para que se sintiera tan atraída por la gente glamurosa. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el fresco cristal de la ventana, intentando tener una vista mejor de lo que había allí arriba a continuación.

Lo vio inmediatamente. Era difícil no verlo, después de todo.

Su garganta se secó y si no hubiera estado sentada sus rodillas la habrían traicionado. Enseñaban las imágenes de la vivienda de Inuyasha a toda hora, pero nunca la había visto en persona, nunca se lo planteó realmente.

Que era impresionante era decir poco...

¿Y ella iba a pasar una semana entera con el chiflado que vivía allí?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Tadaa! Primer capítulo terminado - y esperanzadamente el segundo estará pronto, junto con los compromisos actuales...

**Nota de la traductora:**

No tenía la menor intención de traducir ningún nuevo fic hasta no terminar con alguna de las series que tengo ahora entre manos (4 eran más que suficientes). Pero a mediados de esta semana me decidí a escribirle de nuevo a Rozefire, pues ya había intentado ponerme en contacto con ella antes, y reconozco que no estaba para nada segura de si me contestaría o no. ¡Que no sea por no insistir:p jiji Y para mi completa y absoluta alegría me respondió al momento dándome su permiso para poder traducir sus fics - ¡No podría ser más feliz!

Declaro sin reservas que es mi autora favorita y todos sus fics me han enganchado como ningún otro. No sólo escribe bien sino que su repertorio de historias no podría ser más variado (así como el de Maiden of the Moon ) y de gran calidad siempre de principio a fin. En mi opinión es la reina a la hora de coger un argumento típico, de esos de los que puede haber cientos de fics en los que en todos pasa exactamente lo mismo, y convertirlo en algo absolutamente diferente que te asombre e intrigue.

No había forma de que pudiera esperar para comenzar a traducir algo suyo. Y en cuanto termine con la traducción de _Ignoring ain't bliss_ (en dos semanas más) empezaré a traducir otro de los fics de Rozefire, _28 Days. _Así que esto supone que estaré traduciendo semanalmente 5 series... que viene a decir lo mismo que 'no sé cuándo voy a dormir con lo lenta que soy yo en estas cosas' XDDDDDD jejejeje ¡es broma! P weno, más o menos. ¡Como ni así os enganchéis ya a los fics de Inu me da el patatús! XDDDDDDD

Pero, weno¡a lo importante!

Dead Famous. Es de los fics más famosos y que más han gustado de páginas como o MediaMiner; en la primera obtuvo la friolera de 9253 reviews, que se dice pronto - Por supuesto está terminado, 33 capítulos más epílogo, así que tendremos para largo.

Os aseguro que disfrutaréis leyéndolo

nemfics(arroba)yahoo.es

¡Muchos besos a todos!

Némesis

**Copyright © 2001 EL PORTAL DE INU YASHA Y KAGOME, no tomar esta traducción para otras páginas sin el permiso de El Portal o de su traductora.**


	3. La Elegida

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR:**_

**los pongo para no tener problemas con nadie T T)**

**Como les dije en mi fic "Un viaje de Locos", comence un nuevo proyecto, la traduccion de Dead Famous, un Fanfics, de Inuyasha, les digo que tuvo mas de 9 mil reviews, asai que se los recomiendo.**

**La traduccion de los primeros 4 capitulos _noson mias_son de _Némesis_. Y todo los derechos de la traduccion son de ella. Del 5 capitulo es totalmente traducido por mi!**

**Y el fanfction original _es de Rozefire, _y unicamente de ella.**

**Y por otro lado la serie es de_ Rumiko Takahashi_.**

**Dead Famous**

**(Famoso muerto)**

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Némesis

**Nota de la autora:** Bien... esa ha sido una respuesta increíblemente buena para un primer capítulo gracias a todos los que me dejaron mensaje¡lo aprecio mucho!

Algunas personas han expresado un poco de preocupación por la dirección que lleve este fic, pero aseguro que no va a ser la típica dirección, no va de las glamurosas ventajas de un chico rico y famoso. De hecho el punto es mostrar el lado más o menos falso de la fama, el que no es encantador, no es divertido y es increíblemente injusto para el perdedor.

Llegaré a eso en los últimos capítulos Sólo disfruta hasta entonces.

**Capítulo 2**

**La Elegida**

_Él probablemente no es tan horrible como estoy suponiendo que es... _Kagome pensó inquieta y nerviosa en la parte de atrás de la limusina. Continuó echando vistazos a intervalos regulares para ver el chalet de la playa bañado por el sol solamente estar cada vez más cerca.

Lo que era asombroso era que ya estaban _en_ la calzada de la villa. Aún quedaba media milla por recorrer pero ya hacía dos minutos que habían atravesado la puerta principal - la puerta que resultó ser muros de diez pies de alto rematadas con alambre de espino y uniformados guardias de seguridad con Pastores Alemanes. Pero Kagome sólo había notado vagamente todas aquellas medidas de seguridad - puesto que había estado demasiado ocupada quedándose con la boca abierta por la cantidad _enorme_ de gente allí reunida.

Debía haber centenares de personas apelotonadas, empujándose los unos a los otros para llegar más cerca - en el momento que vieron a la limusina acercarse Kagome escuchó los gritos entrar en erupción.

Kagome había tenido de nuevo la impresión de que esperaban que Inuyasha estuviera dentro... se preguntaba si cualquiera podía saber seguro si él iba o venía si todos sus coches tenían las lunas tintadas. Kagome tan sólo se encogió un poco detrás de la ventanilla y miró hacia afuera con una mezcla de temor y horror...

Algo sobre esto comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente mal...

Nadie se suponía vitorear a la pequeña Kagome común y corriente. No era _tan _importante ¿no? Ella iba a la escuela y a ver películas todos los sábados por la noche con sus amigas. Tenía un gato y vivía en un templo pero ella no era _tan_ interesante como para despertar tanta atención.

Habían pasado a la muchedumbre y Kagome tuvo que retirar la vista mientras que una ola de flashes cegadores los envolvió. Fotógrafos... todos deseando una foto de quien quiera que estuviera dentro. Paparazzi...

"Me siento como si le hubiera robado la vida a Madonna..." dijo a nadie en especial mientras la limusina iba frenando al acercarse al chalet en sí. Kagome sintió hormigueo en las palmas de las manos con nerviosismo y rogó que no le sudaran, de ninguna manera iba a abochornarse en un momento como éste.

La limusina paró por completo y Kagome sonrió ansiosa cuando uno de los hombres de traje vino para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a salir. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, y Kagome revivió un recuerdo de alguna película que implicaba a ciertos hombres de traje negro...

Ella a medias esperaba tener que llevar sus propias maletas, pero la sorprendieron agradablemente cuando una par de personas que los esperaban a las puertas del chalet se acercaron, cogiendo las bolsas del maletero y llevándolas adentro.

Se quedó parada con silencioso temor contemplando lo que se alzaba ante ella. Era un chalet con corte de mansión, corte de palacio y corte de hotel. No era tan alto como había imaginado, sólo un par de plantas pero que se extendía por el borde del acantilado, rodeado por cuidados jardines y sombreadas hayas y sauces. Kagome se giró una circunferencia completa intentando ver dónde terminaban los jardines - solamente parecían extenderse por siempre. Había un par de estanques que invadían el vasto terreno... haciéndolo todo parecer verde y exuberante. Todo se mecía en la suave brisa que llegaba de la costa, pero el sol brillaba luminoso, haciendo que todo pareciera diez veces más colorido.

¿Si ella tuviera el dinero para comprar todo esto...? En su cabeza se imaginó enterrada viva en montañas de oro. Probablemente no era una suposición realista a lo que significar ser rico... de hecho dudaba si Inuyasha habría visto jamás un penique de su fortuna, no puesto que hoy en día todo se hacía con tarjetas de crédito y cheques. Sin contar con que seguramente él _pagaba_ a gente para que pagara sus facturas por él.

"¿Te gustan los jardines?" Una voz preguntó tras ella.

Kagome se sacó de su inspección y se giró para ver a una mujer joven ir hacia ella. Estaba bien vestida como todos los demás, traje negro con camisa y pantalones. El uniforme normal para de un diseñador... o un peluquero. Utilizaba uno de esos auriculares metidos en la oreja igual que los demás, aunque debajo de un brazo sujetaba un portafolios.

"Son unos bonitos jardines," Kagome dijo a la chica mayor, enfocando su mirada más allá de ella observando el edificio. "Este sitio parece que estuviera en España."

"Espera a que llueva," la otra chica analizaba su cara y su persona, como buscando algo. "No es una vista tan agradable entonces."

A Kagome le costó creer eso. Sus ojos se rezagaron en el palacio de Buckingham en miniatura antes de girarse a mirar la calzada larga por la que ella había viajado. Desaparecía en una subida suave en la distancia... ni siquiera podía ver el alto cercado que rodeaba todo el terreno o la entrada con todo el gentío y los reporteros. Hacía a todo extrañamente pacífico, pero surrealista, como si hubiera llegado del mundo real y entrado en un paraíso secreto.

La chica con el portapapeles presionó un dedo en el auricular. "Miroku, dile a Kikyo que Kagome Higurashi ha llegado... gracias." Cayó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Kagome. "¡Así que eres una chica afortunada! Felicidades por ganar, a propósito."

Kagome se sonrojó un poco, comenzando a sentirse algo culpable por ni siquiera haber participado en el concurso y sin embargo haberse llevado el premio. "Oh... alguien tenía que ganarlo, supongo."_ Aunque un poco estoy deseando que no habría sido yo..._

Aún no lo asimilaba, incluso después del shock de ganar y la emoción de ser actualmente famosa en todo Japón (y probablemente en la lista de asesinato de cada chica adolescente). Entonces Kagome entendió algo muy cierto.

De todas las superestrellas del mundo. Al único que no tenía especialmente ganas de conocer era a Inuyasha. A él y a esa modelo francesa del anuncio de Wonderbra.

"Vamos," La chica se volvió e hizo señas a Kagome para que la siguiera. "Te enseñaré un poco los alrededores antes de comenzar."

El qué, se preguntaba Kagome. No hizo hincapié en ello y siguió obedientemente a la chica subiendo los veinte escalones hacia las grandes puertas de cristal que delimitaban la entrada al edificio.

Inuyasha consiguió la sorpresa de su vida cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. La toalla aún envuelta en su cabeza tras la ducha, su cara vino a hacer frente con una mujer alarmantemente atractiva. Pero ella no sonreía, ni parecía particularmente aturdida por su presencia. En ese caso no era una fan, y se preocupó inmediatamente.

¿Quizás una antigua novia a la que había dejado y olvidado...?

"Um... Eres Chizu¿no?" se esforzó por encontrar un nombre que fuera con la cara, mirando discretamente más allá de ella y hacia el pasillo en busca de alguna muestra de la seguridad.

"No, Sr. Inuyasha, soy Nariko Watanabe, reportera del Sunday Telegram."

"Ah- ¡reportera!" Bien era un alivio. Por un momento había pensado que estaba en problemas. "Bien... de inmediato," la pasó, yendo con paso rápido hacia el ascensor.

"Espere, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas Sr. Inuyasha-"

"Mi color favorito es el rojo, mi comida preferida son los espaguetis con salsa de tomate y si pudiera cenar con cualquier persona del mundo sería conmigo mismo." Continuó caminando.

La reportera corrió tras él. "En realidad, quería hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su patrocinio de la S.P.C.A."

"¿Qué?" le echó un vistazo con un ceño.

"La Sociedad Protectora contra la Crueldad a las Aves?"

"Oh... sí, recuerdo eso." Obviamente Kikyo había estado firmando contratos de los que él aún no se había enterado.

"¿Pero no es cierto que ayer en la cafetería Blossom, el camarero le sirvió un sandwich de pollo?" la reportera le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. "No parece estar muy comprometido con la protección de las aves, Sr. Inuyasha."

"Yo estaba... intentando darle los primeros auxilios."

"Se lo estaba comiendo."

"Eso es lo que pudo parecer..." llegó al ascensor y golpeó el botón tan rápidamente como fuera posible para un hanyou.

"En un plano más ligero. ¿Está gozando de la compañía de su nueva carga?"

"¿Mi nueva qué?"

"¿La chica que ganó el concurso?" ella le levantó una ceja. Él se giró para hacerle frente correctamente por primera vez, viendo el bolígrafo y el cuaderno que apoyaba en las manos. "Kagome Higurashi." Instigó. "¿No ha hablado con ella todavía?"

"Aún no..." dijo lentamente, mirando la cámara de seguridad detrás de ella, intentando lanzar la indirecta a quien quiera que estuviera mirando aquello en la sala de seguridad que quería a era mujer fuera de allí.

"Bien, dígale felicidades de mi parte." La periodista dijo de forma agradable, pero sin una sonrisa, así que salió como una leve amenaza hacia la colegiala.

"Vale..." contestó aún más lento que antes, sabiendo que olvidaría hacer cualquier cosa para ella.

"¿Y una última pregunta?"

¿No había preguntado ya bastante!

"¿Es cierto que está usted saliendo actualmente con Angelique Spagni?"

"¿Quién?"

"La modelo del anuncio de Wonderbra que actualmente adorna las vallas publicitarias de las calles de Tokio."

Inuyasha la miró, inexpresivo. "¡Oh¡Quiere decir el Ángel Francés!"

"Apodos cariñosos. Mm." La mujer escribió algo, justo cuando el ascensor se abrió tras él. Inuyasha se movió hacia dentro del reducido espacio rápidamente y golpeó el panel -cualquier botón al azar- sólo deseaba que esas puertas se cerraran lo más deprisa posible.

La periodista no había terminado aún, sin embargo. Ella levantó la vista justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse. "Oh - ¿alguna breve declaración para su campaña de la S.P.C.A.?"

"Uh..." elevó su pulgar. "¡Aves' rock!"

Sí, eso lo haría. Las puertas finalmente se cerraron del todo y él cayó con fatiga contra la pared de cristal tras él. Mierda... los periodistas era difíciles... sobre todo los que conseguían una autorización para entrar en la casa como si fuera alguna clase de edificio público.

Hora de revisar su aspecto. Se dio la vuelta para mirar su reflejo en el espejo y casi salto de su piel cuando también vio el reflejo de Kikyo al lado suyo. "¡Whoa!"

"El universo que gira a tu alrededor sigue contrayéndose¿no?" dijo chistosa. "No notas mucho más allá de tu propia nariz."

"¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo espeluznante que eres?"

"¿Alguien te ha dicho lo estúpido que pareces con una toalla reliada en la cabeza como si fueras un sultán árabe?"

Él entrecerró sus ojos. "Eres una buena agente. Criticándome en cada-"

"Soy tu agente, no tu súbdito."

"Y dejaste a una periodista entrar aquí - ¡pillándome con la guardia baja!"

"Te necesito siempre en tus zapatos." Ella se encogió con aire satisfecho. Tenía la sensación de que ella quizás dejó a esa reportera pasar por la red de seguridad queriendo.

"Y qué es eso de la cosa esa de la Sociedad de Aves Golpeadas... La S.P.A. o algo..."

Kikyo se las valió para mirar como si él la hubiera hecho recordar repentinamente. "Oh, por cierto, ahora apoyas públicamente a la S.P.C.A."

"Gracias por el aviso..."

"Y esa declaración ha sido terrible. 'Las Aves son lo mejor' hubiera sido más conveniente."

"No tan pegadizo sin embargo."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron juntos. Él se dirigía hacia maquillaje. De ninguna manera podría manejar su pelo por sí mismo - necesitaba a un profesional para que lo cepillara.

"Y se han hecho algunos cambios en el horario para conocer a la ganadora del premio."

"¿Oh?" él distraído frotaba su pelo con la toalla, ignorando los saludos de varios empleados más que pasaban por el pasillo soltaban su impar 'buenas tardes Sr. Inuyasha' mientras él pasaba.

"El saludo oficial será esta noche en una conferencia de prensa."

"Oh, tío..."

"No te quejes." Kikyo le riñó suave. "Miroku le dará a la chica un curso intensivo de aprendizaje así que debe ir muy bien."

"Ella probablemente se desmayará cuando me vea." Esa no era realmente una suposición arrogante. Más bien una lección que todos habían aprendido por experiencia - las fans se desmayan. Era una hecho, como que la tostada siempre cae del lado de la mantequilla.

"Cierto, cierto," Kikyo contestó pensativa. "Pero si la preparamos bien ella debería poder dirigirlo."

"Lo que sea, sólo aseguraos de que esto vaya fácil." Inuyasha le dijo alcanzando la puerta de vestuario. Apoyó una mano en el picaporte antes de girarse a mirar a Kikyo. "Si no va bien puede que tengamos que matar a todos los testigos."

"¿Quieres decir a todos los que estén en la conferencia de presa o a la población entera del país que estará mirándolo gracias a la magia de la televisión?"

"Hmm." Era todo lo que Inuyasha dijo mientras terminaba de girar el picaporte y entraba en el cuarto. "Pelo - seco - ¡ahora!"

La puerta se cerró tras él y la voz se desvaneció. Kikyo sacudió su cabeza con un suspiro antes de recordar que ella tenía lugares en los que estar y materia que tratar, así que se encaminó deprisa para encargarse de ello.

Uno de estos era la llegada de la misteriosa muchacha del premio.

"No pensé que él alojaría a tanta gente en su casa." Kagome mencionó detrás de la chica del portafolios.

"Esto es más un lugar de trabajo que una casa." La chica contestó.

Kagome barrió de una mirada todo el corredor de la entrada principal, intentando tomar tanta información como le fuera posible mientras caminaba a toda prisa a través del recibidor. Sus zapatos de la escuela chirriaban levemente en el suelo de mármol mientras ella se movía por él y Kagome se percató entonces de cuánto en aquel lugar estaba hecho de mármol -mármol blanco con algunas vetas rosáceas y marrones. El lugar era más como un hotel de cinco estrellas que la casa de alguien - o el lugar de trabajo de alguien para lo que cuenta. Era invención de diseñadores llevada al límite - todo con estilo, todo perfecto, todo de metal, mármol y cristal.

"¿Cómo es que esto es un lugar de trabajo?" Kagome preguntó mientras que pasaron la gran escalera de mármol.

"El personal de Inuyasha tiene que estar a mano todo el tiempo, así que todos vivimos aquí. Aunque los miembros del personal no-valiosos se marchan a casa sobre las siete."

Pararon frente a un ascensor y la chica pulsó el botón de llamada. A Kagome no le hubiera importado tener uno de esos en su casa... "¿Realmente necesita a tanta gente?" pidió, volviendo a mirar hacia el recibidor mientras esperaban.

"Tiene a cerca de cincuentas personas trabajando aquí para él, y eso no incluye a cocineros, limpiadoras, etc." La muchacha pareció pensar algo un momento. "Supongo que realmente no necesitaría a más de diez, pero nos pagan bien así que esto lo vale. Además, creo que un sitio de este tamaño estaría muy solo con únicamente los familiares viviendo aquí."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un suave silbido y Sango condujo a Kagome adentro.

Kagome hizo inmediatamente una mueca de dolor. El ascensor estaba revestido de espejos y tenía una luz pobre... acababa de darse cuenta de lo mal que se veía. No se maquillaba para ir a clase, pero aquí estaba ahora apunto de conocer al tipo más famoso del mundo¡y no llevaba ni un poco de rimel!

"Ey," la chica le dio un pequeño empujón con su portafolios cuando el ascensor comenzó a elevarse. "Apuesto a que estás absolutamente excitada por conocer a Inuyasha."

"Oh," Kagome le echó un vistazo. "Seguro."

La chica rió. "Bien, no suenes tan desgraciada sobre ello." Kagome la miró inclinarse contra uno de los espejos, cruzando las manos apoyando el portafolios contra su estómago. "Aunque te queda un infierno de semana por delante. Te equiparemos y te daremos algunas lecciones básicas, puesto que tienes una rueda de prensa esta noche."

"¿Qué!" Kagome chirrió. ¡Ella _no_ había firmado nada sobre entrevistas retransmitidas nacionalmente!

"Está bien, Miroku te entrenará." La chica parecía inconsciente a su horror. "Él es nuestro experto en medios de comunicación y corresponsal de prensa, sabe lo que hace."

Esto no hizo mucho para clamar a Kagome que se movía nerviosamente. La mitad de ella deseaba escabullirse y salir corriendo para su casa y escurrirse en su cama bajo la seguridad de todas sus mantas. Pero sabiendo que probablemente parecería una idiota si lo intentó, se obligó a sí misma a permanecer tranquila. La curiosidad aún estaba al mando, y tenía que admitir que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad que vivir en la fama y el lujo por una semana.

_Me acostumbraré en un día o así... _se consoló en silencio. Era sólo el sombro, eso era todo...

No era como si una limusina la recogiera para ir a ver a Inuyasha todos los días.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la chica del portapapeles salió con pasos grandes, marcando un ritmo rápido bajando por el pasillo que se abrió ante ellas. Alfombra roja, paredes rojas, puertas marrones a cualquier lado. Kagome contempló los números de dos cifras en cada umbral y de nuevo sintió la extraña sensación de que tal vez deambulaba por un hotel y no una casa.

"Y tú te quedarás en _ésta_." La chica se detuvo frente a la puerta número 15 y le dio una llave de tarjeta. "Simplemente pásala."

Kagome la golpeó nerviosa con los dedos un momento antes de caminar adelante y pasarla por la cerradura electrónica. "Quisiera tener una de estas en mi cuarto en casa," Kagome le dijo a la chica. "Pararía a mi hermano de romper mi pintura de uñas todo el tiempo."

"No preguntaré."

Kagome empujó la puerta abierta e inmediatamente se volvió como un conejo asustado. "¡Cielo santo...¡¿Qué demonios es eso!"

"¡Tu dormitorio!" La chica del portafolios entro en el cuarto y le hizo señas para que la siguiera otra vez. "Entra, no muerde."

Kagome se movió un pie dentro del cuarto, alarmada como para hacer mucho más. "Dios mío..."

"Ese es tu cuarto de baño - tiene plato de ducha, bañera caliente, y lo siento mucho pero no había espacio para poner una sauna - tendrás que ir abajo para eso."

"Pues vale." Kagome respiró.

"Y ese es tu vestidor - te tomaremos medidas y te conseguiremos algunas ropas justo como para una joven estrella. Pero con tan poco tiempo de margen es posible que sólo podamos darte a elegir entre cinco para esta noche."

"Pues vale otra vez..."

"Y aquí está tu cama de cuatro hojas - si está muy dura para tu gusto sólo dínoslo y añadiremos una sexta colcha al colchón."

"Vale..."

"No hemos podido darte un estudio, pero dudo que importe, solamente te quedarás por una semana."

"Verdad..."

"¡Y estas son tus vistas!" La chica del portafolios fue hacia las cortinas que cubrían toda una pared de la habitación. Tiró de un cordel y se dividieron dramáticamente. La luz del sol golpeó de lleno la cara de Kagome y por instinto ella saltó hacia atrás.

"No seas tan vampiro - ven aquí." La muchacha sonrió y abrió las enormes puertas de cristal. "Aquí está tu balcón. Gran sitio para tomar el sol y ver a la gente en la playa."

Kagome tímidamente cruzó el cuarto, medio asustada de tocar cualquier cosa puesto que todo estaba tan limpio e inmaculado. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía como una pequeña chica campesina sucia. Siguió a la otra al balcón y caminó hasta el muro de piedra que la guardaba de caer por el borde. Debajo de ella podía ver la extensa piscina azul que brillaba como la piscina de una verdadera casa tropical... y al levantar su cabeza vio el océano llenando toda la línea del horizonte.

"Es asombroso por la mañana cuando se levanta el sol." La chica le informó. "Realmente hermoso..."

"Me lo imagino." Kagome susurró.

"Así pues," la chica se volvió de nuevo hacia Kagome. "Soy Sango, a propósito, si necesitas lo que sea, sólo dame una voz. Soy normalmente la asistente de Kikyo, pero me han asignado tu cuidado por esta semana, no seas tímida si deseas cualquier cosa."

Y aún así, Kagome estaba segura que le pediría a Sango tan poco como pudiera durante su estancia. Ella no era negrera por naturaleza...

"Bien, ponte cómoda aquí, y yo iré a ocuparme de algunas cosas. Miroku estará aquí en cualquier momento para enseñarte algunas mañas para tratar con los medios..." Sango abrió la boca, antes de cerrarla rápidamente otra vez y de sonreír torpe. "De hecho... mejor le acompaño."

"¿Soy tanto problema?" Kagome sonrió.

"No eres tú quien me preocupa," Sango dijo tan seria que la sonrisa de Kagome se borró un poco. "Pero de todas formas, debes conocer a Inuyasha oficialmente en la conferencia, así que tenemos que cerciorarnos de que estés lista para actuar correctamente."

"¿No voy a verle hasta esta noche?" Y el momento torpe iba a ser visto por millones de personas...

"¿Puedes esperar algunas horas, no?" Sango le sonrió. "Entonces, te veo en un rato. Oh - antes de que me vaya - ¿cuales son tus medidas?"

Kagome logró farfullarlas mientras que Sango las escribía precipitadamente en su portapapeles. Sintió una punzada de timidez al verse forzada a revelar detalles tan íntimos como la talla de su pecho, pero la muchacha no le dio la menor importancia.

"Muy bien," agradeció Sango remetiendo el lápiz tras su oreja. Le lanzó una sonrisa a Kagome mientras se dio la vuelta. "Te veo en un rato, Kagome."

Kagome la miró volver a entrar al cuarto y luego cerrar la puerta al salir. Kagome soltó un gran suspiro e inhaló llenando los pulmones del aire salado del mar. Volvió sus ojos de nuevo al mar y la playa. Mucha gente interesante se tumbaban allí en la orilla arenosa, así que sin mucho que hacer Kagome subió sobre la pared de piedra y se embebió de lo que había ocurrido en el último par de horas a su propio ritmo.

"Ella parece algo aburrida si me lo preguntas." Inuyasha comentó cuando Sango, que había llegado y acababa de informarles de lo necesario-a-saber de la muchacha de arriba, asumió el trabajo de su peluquera y pasaba un peine a través de su pelo mientras lo secaba.

"Oh no. A mí me parece muy divertida." Miroku levantó su cabeza. "No es exactamente tu típica fan chillona... pero ella parece un poquito más refinada que eso."

"Toda belleza y nada de cerebro,"

"Eso es buena cosa a decir," Sango regañó a la estrella mientras que movió de un tirón su barbilla para tener un acceso mejor. "De todas formas¿no es así como te gustan?"

"Ja ja, mira como me troncho." Inuyasha gesticuló hacia sus costillas contundente.

"¡No te muevas aún!" Sango suspiró impaciente. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerte la raya si no dejas de retorcerte?"

"¡Bien, pararía tan vez si dejaras de tirarme tan fuerte del pelo como para retorcerse de dolor!" disparó de vuelta.

Sango abrió la boca para hacer una aguda réplica, pero cogió a Miroku que hacía movimientos de corte de la garganta a la espalda de Inuyasha. Sango se mordió la lengua y continuó con su tarea de poner glamuroso a la Superestrella. No deseaba desafiarle demasiado, no fuera a ser que se quedara sin trabajo.

Miroku miraba abajo en las notas en el portafolios. "Llamé a su casa y conseguí más información sobre ella. Sus intereses incluyen animales, música, cantar y todo bastante en la línea de cualquier chica adolescente de allí fuera. También habla una medida razonable de inglés, francés y español. Así que ahí tienes algunos temas para relacionarte con ella."

"No me gustan los animales." Inuyasha contestó áspero.

"Entonces utiliza lo demás."

"No hablo francés o cualquier otra jerga."

"Tú apenas sabes hablar japonés." Miroku dijo, pero no le hizo caso (afortunadamente para él).

"Odio a los cantantes y las cosas de la música."

"Sólo porque no tienes oído musical." Sango le recordó agradablemente. Inuyasha eligió no oír eso tampoco.

"De ninguna forma puedo relacionarme con esa cabeza hueca." Inuyasha insistió.

"Solamente tú _eres_ un cabeza hueca." Miroku respondió.

Sango apretó su mano al rededor de un mechón de pelo, consiguiendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor. "¡Vas a serle agradable o decoloraré este nido de ratas y arruinaré tu pelo por un año!"

"¡Haces eso y estarás trabajando en McDonald's antes de que puedas decir 'Happy Meal'!"

"¡Bien quizás _quiero_ dejar esto!"

Miroku hacía movimientos para callarla otra vez. Sango rápidamente rectificó con una sonrisa apesadumbrada, aunque muy falsa. "Lo siento, señor. Lo que quiero decir es que quedará gratamente sorprendido cuando la conozca. Ella me parece muy centrada. Es agradable ver a una chica madura como esa por una vez."

"Sí, lo que sea," Inuyasha aceptó arrogante su disculpa arrugando un poco la nariz. "Cuanto más pronto termine este ardid, mejor."

Sango chascó su lengua. "Así que..." cambió de tema. "¿Cómo lo quieres?"

"¿Quiero el qué?"

"¿Tu pelo hoy?" ella tiró de él hacia abajo, aplanándolo con las manos en una imitación de perfecta rectitud. "¿Recto y elegante? Como el estilo de tu hermano que se está imitando ahora en las pasarelas."

"_No_ lo creo." Inuyasha arrugó su nariz. "Desordénalo con cuidado otra vez, gracias."

"¿Aún vamos con esa imagen de chaval?"

"Vende¿no?"

"Cierto."

Miroku fue quien se dio cuenta de la hora. "Oh mira eso, mejor que me vaya si se supone que he de entrenar a la chica para las nueve-"

"Voy contigo." Sango rápidamente dejó caer el pelo de Inuyasha, se enjuagó las manos y se las secó con una toalla.

"¿Por qué?" Miroku le frunció el ceño antes de entender. "No deberías molestarte siquiera en preguntar..."

"¿Qué pasa con mi pelo!" Inuyasha dijo indignado.

"¿Qué pasa con él, señor?" Sango pidió. "Oh - chico nuevo - ¿puedes encargarte de esto?"

"Chico nuevo- ¡Ni hablar!" Inuyasha se giró airadamente. "Ningún aficionado va a tocar esta fortuna-"

La pareja ya había salido del cuarto. Inuyasha rodó los ojos. "Ya no hay respeto hoy en día..."

Los golpes en la puerta de Kagome la sacaron de su ensoñación. "¡Entra!" dijo en voz alta dejando el balcón y volviendo a entrar en el dormitorio. Sango entró un momento después, seguida por un hombre joven al que Kagome no había visto nunca. Él le sonrió. "Buenas tardes, Srta. Kagome. ¿Cómo va?"

"Bien, supongo." se encogió de hombros, aún sintiéndose tan abrumada como antes.

"No - no vas muy bien." el tipo nuevo la corrigió jovialmente. "Estás fabulosas, estás deleitada con la oportunidad que se ha abierto ante ti y estás agradecida y rendida ante la idea de vivir en la presencia de Inuyasha por siete días."

Kagome le miró fijamente.

Sango señaló con el pulgar al tipo nuevo. "Miroku. Él va a enseñarte para que puedas hacer frente a los medios."

"Oh..." Kagome aún se controlaba.

"Tome asiento, Srta. Kagome." Miroku señaló su cama y ella se sentó por primera vez, observando distraídamente lo asombrosamente suave que era. "Ahora, yendo directamente a lo fundamental, la regla de oro que debes saber para enfrentarte a una entrevista es que desean respuestas largas, desean tanta información como sea posible sobre ti en el menor tiempo posible."

"Vale..."

"Así que cuando te hagan una pregunta, debes dar una respuesta larga - aunque la pregunta pueda parecer tener como respuesta un sí o un no."

"Oh..."

"Aunque parece que eres una chica de pocas palabras."

"¿Lo parezco?"

Miroku sonrió doloroso antes de mirar a Sango. "Detecto próximos problemas." La chica del portafolios se encogió de hombros y sonrió alentadoramente a Kagome. "No es difícil aprender." Le dijo a la chica más joven. "Tan sólo tienes que sonreír y ser agradable, intentar ser graciosa cuando sea apropiado y hablar mucho."

"Comencemos con... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Kagome?" Miroku preguntó.

Esa tenía que ser la pregunta más tonta del mundo. Le miró con incredulidad, preguntándose si él bromeaba, hasta que comprendió que iba muy en serio. "Um... es Kagome Higurashi."

"Nunca digas 'um'. Es una muletilla, te hace parecer estúpida y lenta en la comprensión. Ambas cosas que estoy seguro que no eres."

"Gee, gracias..."

"Intentémoslo otra vez. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Tienes algo más que agregar a eso?"

"Bien... no tengo más nombres." Se encogió de hombros.

"Qué tal contarme sobre la historia de tu nombre, de quién lo heredaste."

"Demonios... No sé..." ¿Dónde estaba el abuelo cuando más lo necesitaba? Él podría dar una conferencia sobre los orígenes de 'Kagome' y hacer que durase media hora.

"Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer..." Miroku suspiró pacientemente.

Fue una sesión larga, _larga_ para Kagome.

Kagome había estado esperado coger un vistazo de Inuyasha desde que había llegado... después de todo ésta se suponía que era su casa. Aún así parecía que todo el mundo _menos_ Inuyasha vivía allí.

Después de unas clases cortas para poder tratar con los medios, se la llevaron para meterla en algunas ropas nuevas. No eran nada espectacular, unos pantalones a la cadera a la última moda en accesorios y un top al estilo de los sesenta. Se había mirado algo aprensiva. No era la clase de ropa que normalmente usaría... parecía un icono fashion (o víctima), no la colegiala normal Kagome Higurashi.

"Te ves muy bien." Sango la tranquilizó mientras la limusina se alejaba del chalet hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la entrevista... algún estudio en el centro de la ciudad. "Muy a la moda. Muy linda."

"No me siento como yo misma sin embargo..." dijo Kagome dudosa. Cogió una vista de su reflejo en las ventanillas tintadas. "No parezco demasiado yo tampoco."

"Bien, tuvimos que ponerte mucho maquillaje." le dijo Sango. "Esas luces tremendamente brillantes hacen que la gente normal parezcan absolutamente blancos y pálidos. Tenemos que darte algo de color."

"Y," dijo Miroku desde su otro lado, "no importa lo mucho que te ruborices, nada traspasará esa capa de maquillaje."

"No me ruborizaré."

"¿Ni siquiera cuando veas a Inuyasha?" Miroku la guiñó un ojo.

Eso hizo que Kagome se ruborizara. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que probablemente iba a necesitar esta noche esa capa de maquillaje.

Comenzaba a asimilarlo. Después de que la hubieran tratado como a una estrella, alojado en una habitación asombrosa con unas vistas hermosas y un cuarto de baño propio con un baño caliente, después de ver a la muchedumbre gritando a las puertas del estudio... comenzó a comprender que iba a tener sus quince minutos de fama... y que realmente iba a conocer a la persona _más_ popular desde... desde que nació.

Las mariposas comenzaban a revolverse en su estómago de manera salvaje.

El entrenamiento de Miroku sobre los medios ayudaba un poco, pero todavía se sentía pequeña e insignificante mientras caminaba de la limusina por la alfombra roja. Los flashes de los fotógrafos aparecieron por todas partes y la gente comenzó inmediatamente a gritar su nombre, intentando conseguir su atención. Desorientaba cuánta gente ahora la conocían por su nombre cuando esta mañana era una don nadie.

"Sólo haz un gesto de saludo y ve adentro." Sango le dijo a su lado. "No contestes a sus preguntas, no aún."

Kagome se esforzó al máximo en sonreír y saludar mientras la conducían dentro del edificio y lejos del calor intenso de cada uno de esos focos. El aire dentro del edificio parecía mucho más fresco por alguna razón... "Eso ha sido extraño." Confió en que Miroku y Sango la conducían en la dirección correcta. Detrás de ellos les seguían algunos miembros más del séquito de Inuyasha... Kagome no sabía lo que él hacía realmente, pero había decidido que estaba allí simplemente porque estaba allí. Daba la impresión de que hacía algo importante y útil¿pero lo hacía realmente...?

Subieron por unas escaleras, animándola durante todo el camino, diciéndole que disfrutase y que intentara simplemente actuar natural. Cómo podía Kagome actuar con naturalidad frente a una audiencia que comprendía a toda la nación, estaba más allá de ella. Pararon frente a una pulida puerta de roble con el rótulo 'Sala de Prensa 4' en ella.

"Aquí es." dijo Miroku.

Esas mariposas ahora rabiaban a través de todo su cuerpo en vez de sólo en el estómago. Los murmullos de las voces de su interior le decían que no estaba preparada pera esto... ser lanzada directamente de una vida normal a este escenario extraño era simplemente demasiado. Le sucedía a otra gente, no a ella. La gente ganaba esta clase de cosas - y eran el tipo de personas que podían manejarlo.

Ella no podría.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y una mujer joven salió de ella. Pero la puerta estuvo abierta bastante tiempo para que Kagome viera a cuánta había reunido allí dentro.

Debía haber al menos sesenta... sin mencionar la situación de las cámaras a la espalda. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente cerca de la espalda de la mujer, y Kagome miró por primera vez su cara.

Y se congeló.

"Oh..." la joven parpadeó mirándola como si se encontrase ante una sorpresa inesperada. "Tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi. Soy la agente de Inuyasha, puedes llamarme Kikyo."

Al lado de ellas Miroku se sacudía intentado reprimir la risa. Kagome miró a Kikyo lanzarle una mirada despectiva antes de recomponerse. "¿Estás lista?"

Kagome no lo estaba pero asintió de todas formas.

"Bien, iré a dejarlo saber." Y con eso la agente de Inuyasha desapareció dentro de la sala de prensa.

Kagome comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Comenzó a alejarse de la puerta, comenzando a temblar con unos nervios inimaginables mientras que su estómago subía y bajaba y sus palmas comenzaron a humedecerse. "Y-yo no puedo hacer esto..."

Sango la miró preocupada. "¿Estás bien?"

Si Kagome no hubiera estado utilizando tanto maquillaje estaba segura de que ahora estaría blanca como la leche, eso o roja como una langosta. La mano de Sango tocó su hombro compasivamente. "Ey, no tienes porqué hacer esto si realmente no quieres."

Miroku la miró serio. "Podemos olvidarnos de todo esto y podrías volver a casa otra vez."

Eso sonaba absolutamente tentador. ¿Quién quería conocer a un bastardo como Inuyasha de todas formas? Simplemente quería volver a casa y a su vida normal. Seguro que todos la reconocerían por un tiempo porque había llegado tan cerca de la fama... pero eso pronto moriría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Entonces fue cuando los aplausos estallaron en la sala de prensa.

Sango jadeó. "¡Es nuestra señal¡Entra ahí!"

Kagome fue empujada en la sala de prensa sin la menor advertencia. El estómago se le cayó a los pies y un mar de cabezas dio vuelta a su dirección, todos sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

Un hombre con un traje negro tomó su hombro suavemente y la condujo hacia la mesa dispuesta en el centro del plató, en donde trascurriría la entrevista.

Él se sentaba allí... pero aún así aún no se sentía con valor de fijar sus ojos en él.

Un millón de pensamientos parecían volar por su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería realmente? Había presupuesto muchas cosas sobre él en los últimos años sin ni siquiera conocerle _realmente _para nada. Todos hablaban tan bien de él, exigiéndole a ella que le gustase, lo que no podía evitar volver en resentimiento. No era del tipo que seguía a la mayoría de chicas adolescentes.

¿Pero eran esos realmente unos buenos motivos para aborrecerle?

El tiempo parecía lento, cada segundo una pequeña eternidad. Todos la miraban...

Se sentía nostálgica. Quisiera que su madre la llevara de la mano. Echaba en falta las caras familiares a su alrededor. ¿Pero y qué sobre _él_?

Probablemente no era tan malo como había imaginado. Tal vez era sencillamente tan bueno como podría serlo cualquier otra persona. Probablemente era un tipo realmente normal. Un tipo tan normal que se asombraría de lo corriente que era. Hacía y decía seguramente las mismas cosas que cualquier otro chico de su edad. Seguro que no era tan diferente.

Sólo tomó un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza para mirarle por primera vez en persona. Eso era todo lo que necesitó hacer. Los aplausos de la muchedumbre parecían difuminarse en un continuo ruido de fondo. Él era la única cara familiar después de las últimas horas de estar rodeada únicamente por desconocidos. La suya era una cara que había visto por buena parte de su vida. Era famoso desde antes de que ella naciera, creció oyendo su nombre.

Hacía un momento que había pensado que sería corriente, pero ya era cualquier cosa menos eso.

Su presencia era magnética. Él era el centro de la atención en la sala. Podía ser que todos la animaran y miraran, pero era por él por quien habían venido. Era él de quien nadie podía despegar su mirada, incluso ahora.

Ahora lo entendía. Era simplemente la persona más impresionante que jamás hubiera visto. Su sola presencia era suficiente para impactar.

Y le estaba sonriendo a ella.

Kagome hizo la cosa más embarazosa de toda su vida.

Se desmayó.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Nota de la autora:**

Wow... ese ha sido un capítulo laaaaaaaaaaaargo. Nos vemos pronto

**Nota de la traductora:**

Sí, sí, doy fe de que ha sido largo Hacía ya semanas que lo tenía atragantado U muy largo y sabiendo que no ocurría aún nada especialmente interesante... ¡Pero por fin está aquí! Y a cada cap la cosa se irá poniendo mejor

¡Espero que os guste!

El fic original en inglés podéis encontrarlo en:

http/ sugerencias de fics de Inu Yasha que deseéis que sean traducidos o cualquier otra cosa, podéis escribirme a: 

nemficsyahoo.es

¡Muchos besos a todos!

Némesis

Copyright © 2001 **EL PORTAL DE INU YASHA Y KAGOME**, no tomar esta traducción para otras páginas sin el permiso de ElPortalfic o de su traductora.


	4. El camino de vuelta

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR:**_

**los pongo para no tener problemas con nadie T T)**

**Como les dije en mi fic "Un viaje de Locos", comence un nuevo proyecto, la traduccion de Dead Famous, un Fanfics, de Inuyasha, les digo que tuvo mas de 9 mil reviews, asai que se los recomiendo.**

**La traduccion de los primeros 4 capitulos _noson mias_son de _Némesis_. Y todo los derechos de la traduccion son de ella. Del 5 capitulo es totalmente traducido por mi!**

**Y el fanfction original _es de Rozefire, _y unicamente de ella.**

**Y por otro lado la serie es de_ Rumiko Takahashi_.**

**Dead Famous**

**(Famoso muerto)**

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Némesis

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, ya es oficial, Inuyasha pierde el rosario en la tercera película, después de incontables interpretaciones de ese acontecimiento en incontables fanfics. El momento en que ocurre viene acompañado de una gran explosión (el pobre Shippo sale disparado) y de un grito melodramático de Kagome (forma de demostrar que confías bastante en que él no te rebanará cuando esté libre, Kag)... y aquí todos piensan que caen inconsciente al suelo.

Si deseas verlo por ti mismo, ve a este sitio:

**http/inuyasha-info.virtue.nu/download.html**

Descargad el trailer la tercera película puesto como '2(DivX 5.02)' y podréis ver vosotros mismo el trailer (Parece una buena película también )

**Capítulo 3**

**El camino de vuelta...**

_Oh, dios... _ella se desmayó. Inuyasha ocultó la pequeña sonrisa torcida que fue a formarse en su boca, fingiendo estar tan consternado y sorprendido como cada uno en aquel lugar. Varias persona habían saltado ya de sus asientos para ir a ayudar a la pobre chica abrumada.

Sabía que era cruel... pero no podía resistirse a la tentación de traumatizar a la colegiala aún más. Dejando su asiento en el frete de la sala, saltó abajo de la plataforma elevada y fue hacia el grupo de gente agrupada al rededor de la adolescente caída.

"Dejad que respire," bastante gente decía, y aún así nadie se alejaba de ella.

Quizás él era necesario después de todo, aunque fuera tan sólo para hacer que la gente retrocediera y nada más. "Disculpen." Pidió educadamente cuando llegó a la piña de reporteros. Tan inmediatamente como las palabras salieron de su boca todos volaban para apartarse de su camino, despejando un pasillo para que él llegara hasta la chica.

Sin nuevas dificultades se agachó junto a la joven y con suavidad tomó sus manos en las suyas, haciendo el papel de apuesto salvador del día. Casi le cogió desprevenido cuando la miró a la cara...

Podría ser la hermana de Kikyo perfectamente. Por lo menos una hermana pequeña o una prima...

Ahora entendía porqué Miroku había escogido a _ésta_ en particular. Para cachondearse un poco seguramente.

Otra cosa que notó, un poco para su decepción, es que realmente no estaba inconsciente. Se desvaneció y cayó, porque en el momento que la gente retrocedió, dándole el aire fresco que necesitaba, se revolvió y abrió los ojos.

El parecido a Kikyo terminaba allí. Sus ojos eran únicos y cuando finalmente se centraron en los suyos, el recolectó de nuevo cada gramo de encanto que poseía con todo su poder y le dio la mejor sonrisa inocente que tenía - la que a menudo o más aún hacía que las admiradoras se desmayaran en todas direcciones. Sería el golpe de gracia para esta chica.

Pero en vez de chillar y desmayarse otra vez, simplemente le dio una mirada extraña y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con agotamiento y no prestándole mayor atención que a cualquier otro de los extraños que la rodeaban... para su total decepción.

"Tal vez debería haber comido algo antes de salir..." dijo débil y comenzó a incorporarse.

Las manos llegaron de todas partes para ayudarla a levantarse o hacerla permanecer en el suelo. Abrió los ojos de golpe pareciendo recordar de repente la situación y echó un vistazo asustado a su alrededor. "Oh, no..."

"¿Estás ya bien?" Inuyasha se atrevió a preguntar, aún más perturbado por el hecho de que ahora ella no le daba ni un segundo vistazo.

"Bien, bien." dijo deprisa, mirándole al final y dándole una sonrisa avergonzada que bien habría podido dársela a cualquier otra persona y no sólo a la más famosa del mundo. "Una bajada de azúcar. No he comido nada desde el desayuno."

"Bien, puedes tomar algo de mi zumo de naranja, si quieres." ¿Por qué no se desmayaba de nuevo¿O por lo menos se ponía nerviosa?

"¡Oh, es muy amable de tu parte, gracias!" ella sonaba sorprendida.

Un poco débil aún, él la ayudó a levantarse y apartó a los demás. Fueron de nuevo hacia sus asientos e Inuyasha condujo a la colegiala hacia el frente de la sala de prensa y la sentó... que sin necesitar siquiera un gesto para animarla cogió el vaso de zumo. "Gracias." Dijo algo más dócil cuando bebió un sorbo.

Extraño... muy extraño...

Inuyasha le echó un vistazo a Kikyo que se sentaba al otro lado. La agente reclinó los codos sobre la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados, inclinándose hacia delante para levantar sus cejas en Kagome. "¿Estás lista?"

La chica llamada Kagome le dio a Kikyo una mirada curiosa, preguntándose obviamente sobre sus evidentes semejanzas, antes de asentir a medias. Estaba obviamente nerviosa por estar frente a tanta gente, cosa que Inuyasha no entendía en absoluto. Nunca le habían puesto nervioso esta clase de cosas, prácticamente eran segunda naturaleza para él. Se preguntaba cómo sería para alguien tan normal y poco importante como esta muchacha ser arrojada repentinamente dentro del candelero.

Kikyo les dio un cabeceo al público. "Adelante con las preguntas."

Un mar de manos se alzaron en el aire y todos comenzaron a hablar inmediatamente. Inuyasha comenzó discretamente a garabatear su nombre en la mesa. Su parte de la entrevista prácticamente había terminado, más siendo el turno de Kikyo para seleccionar a quién haría la primera pregunta.

"Usted, el de la camisa azul," Kikyo señaló a un hombre de la fila de delante. Todos se callaron cuando él se puso en pie.

"Eiichi Matsumoto, Prime Time News," se presentó el tipo antes de dirigirse a Kagome. "Srta. Higurashi¿se encuentra ya mejor?"

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa, pero contestó sin balbucear demasiado. De alguna forma espectacular... habría estado más que impresionado con que ella no se hubiera desmayado aún.

Kikyo se inclinó un poco hacia él, ocultando su boca con la mano de forma que pudiera hablarle en voz baja sin que nadie la escuchase aparte de él. "Está sin fuerzas. Se está consumiendo por momentos. Recuérdame que despida a Sango."

Siempre decía eso, pero nunca lo hacía. Él echó un vistazo al lado hacia la colegiala que ahora charlaba feliz sobre la tarde en que la anunciaron como la ganadora.

"Estaba en shock, no podía creer que de toda la gente del país hubiera sido yo... Quiero decir, creo que gané un oso de peluche en una rifa cuando tenía seis años¡pero esto es completamente distinto!"

Ella iba perdiendo los nervios y la ansiedad a medida que iba hablando. Era como si se estuviera olvidando de que el mundo entero la miraba, centrándose en la gente que le hacía las preguntas, como si tuviera una entrevista privada. Inuyasha reconoció eso como uno de los consejos de Miroku - ignorar al resto del mundo y sólo ver a la persona que te ha hecho la pregunta... e imaginarlo en ropa interior. Aunque Miroku prefería recomendar eso si era entrevistado por una mujer.

Kikyo seleccionó a alguien nuevo para preguntar, una ya familiar mujer atractiva a la que no le gustaba sonreír. "Nariko Watanabe, Sunday Telegram." Inuyasha gimió internamente pero la chica llamó a Kagome sonriéndole con interés. "¿Srta. Higurashi, cómo se siente sobre la idea de pasar una semana entera con el hombre más deseado de Japón?"

Inuyasha miró con interés cómo una sonrisa más bien forzada se formó en el rostro de la joven. Aquí había ahora o una chica muy, _muy_ nerviosa, o una que detestaba la idea.

Prefería inclinarse por la opción de que ella estaba totalmente atontada por un espécimen tan maravilloso y que estaba preocupada por no poder mantener sus manos alejadas de él.

"Me siento realmente honrada," la chica contestó a la reportera, pareciendo haber optado por una respuesta agradable, pero de cualquier forma evasiva. Otro truco que indudablemente Miroku le había enseñado en su breve tiempo juntos. "Ésta es una oportunidad que pasa sólo una vez en la vida... ¡y estoy feliz porque estoy segura que voy a tener una semana realmente divertida!"

_Eso es lo que ella cree... _Inuyasha fingió mirar sus garras vanidosamente. Si Kikyo y los demás esperaban que lo dejara todo y le dedicara una semana entera de su vida a una bruja, podían esclavizarse a ellos mismo. No había forma de que Inuyasha fuera a aguantar esto...

La chica a su lado le echó un vistazo y él la honró con una sonrisa agradable, aún así una con poco sentido. La pobrecilla probablemente se arrastraría tras él adorándole durante los siguientes siete días... pero sólo si él no conseguía librarse de ella antes.

La entrevista fue asombrosamente como la seda después de aquellas primeras inseguridades. Después de un rato parecía que la chica _disfrutaba_ de la atención. Algunas preguntas fueron para Inuyasha, pero puesto que ya le habían entrevistado en profundidad antes de que llegara la muchacha, la mayoría de las preguntas estaban dirigidas a la colegiala.

Kikyo puso fin a la pregunta con su modo habitual de nada de sandeces. Se levantó, hizo una declaración de cierre y entonces apresuró a Inuyasha y Kagome a salir de la sala de prensa. Los periodistas aún les llamaban, levantando sus manos para hacer otra pregunta, pero la dura prueba por fin había terminado.

En el momento que salieron al pasillo, la chica cayó contra la pared, abanicándose con la mano como si tuviera calor. "Dios... nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida."

"Para mí has estado muy bien," le dijo con entusiasmo Inuyasha. De reojo vio la barbilla de Kikyo levantarse mientras que los observaba a ambos. Su agente aprobaba obviamente su comportamiento hasta ahora. Pero Kikyo le conocía demasiado bien para contar con una mala actitud por su parte.

Miroku y Sango llegaron hasta ellos. La expresión de Miroku estaba entre orgullo y 'oh, bien, olvídalo'. Sango parecía preocupada. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a la chica cuando llegó hasta ella. "Te vimos desmayarte - te marchitaste como una flor."

Buena analogía. Inuyasha miraba a la chica expectante esperando su respuesta.

"Lo siento," les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No sé qué ocurrió... De repente me sentí realmente fría, como si algo hubiera drenado de golpe mi energía y caí, no pude evitarlo."

Los tacones de Kikyo sonaron mientras ella pasó al grupo de largo. "Quizás alguien debería alimentarla de vez en cuando." Dijo suavemente sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Los tres la miraron un momento antes de que Miroku le diera a Kagome un pequeño codazo. "Pensamos que te desmayaste ante la vista del Todopoderoso."

Ni todo el maquillaje del mundo habría podido ocultar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. Inuyasha tuvo que volverse y comenzar a caminar también por el pasillo para evitar que vieran la sonrisa afectada que se había formado en su propio rostro. "Vamos, niños." Les llamó sobre su hombro. "No queremos perder nuestro coche¿no?"

"Como si se fuera a ir alguna vez sin él." Dijo Miroku bajo su respiración, siguiéndole obedientemente.

Fuera la multitud seguía allí, tan apiñados como antes y dos veces más ruidosos. Las fans habían aumentado a lo largo de las vallas mientras estaban adentro, y en vez de ir directamente a la limusina como los famosos del montón, Inuyasha dedicó algunos minutos a firmar autógrafos, besar algunas mejillas y estrechar muchas manos.

"¿Queréis ver un truco?" les preguntó a un grupo de chicas cuando terminó de firmar otro autógrafo. Él lo entregó pero se quedó con el rotulador de tinta permanente. "Mirad lo que pasa cuando hago esto."

Bolígrafo en mano, levantó su muñeca y garabateó su nombre en la superficie bañada en plata de su reloj.

Sólo tuvo que lanzar el reloj y el bolígrafo en la muchedumbre y dar un paso atrás para ver la enloquecida marea de gente zambullirse unos sobre otros para alcanzar los artículos. Un poco después una chica triunfante (y afortunada) saltaba acunando en sus manos el reloj. "¡Es mío¡Es mío¡Conseguí el reloj de Inuyasha!"

"¡Conseguí su boli!" gritó otra chica, igualmente encantada.

Inuyasha sonrió y se giró para ver los progresos de la nueva muchacha. A su sorpresa ya le habían pedido algunos autógrafos. Sango y Miroku habían desaparecido en alguna parte. Inuyasha, siempre el depredador, llegó desapercibido detrás de la que se parecía a Kikyo y agarró su codo, sorprendiéndola, y la alejó de las vallas. La chica tuvo apenas tiempo de entregar el autógrafo a medias escrito.

"¿Dónde están los otros dos?" le preguntó con una voz deliberadamente baja, suave.

"Erm..." tragó visiblemente mirando a todas partes menos a él. "Dijeron que tengo que montarme contigo en tu limusina. Ellos irán juntos en la de atrás... si a ti te parece bien."

"Seguro. Perfecto." Sonrió amablemente y le hizo señas para que le siguiera a la limusina que esperaba aparcada junto a la acera. Abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que ella entrara, todo el rato otorgándole una sonrisa encantadora. Por supuesto eso la desconcertaba un poco y la hacía sentirse tímida y se zambulló rápidamente adentro y desapareció de la vista.

Inuyasha saludó por última vez a la muchedumbre allí reunida, que comenzó a rugir incluso más ruidosa ahora que era evidente que él se iba, antes de entrar en la limusina y cerrar la puerta tras él.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró, el sonido de la muchedumbre que rugía fue silenciado y la chica que ahora permanecía dócil en los asientos de cuero en frente de él soltó. "Tan sólo quiero decirte lo agradecida que estoy por esto - quiero decir - por que pierdas siquiera el tiempo con alguien como yo y -"

Él levantó la mano de repente cortando el flujo de sus palabras, y con una sonrisa alzó una mano a su hombro para presionar un botón que había junto a su cabeza. El cristal ahumado que dividía el coche como un taxi separando la parte del conductor de la trasera de la limusina, comenzó a subirse apenas mientras que el vehículo emprendía la marcha alejándose de la acera.

En el momento en que el hueco entra la luna y el techo desapareció... todo cambió.

Su sonrisa cayó como un torrente y todo su comportamiento agradable desapareció tan rápido como él podía. "Vale, ahora escucha," comenzó, rodando sus hombros como para aliviar algunas contracturas. "No me importa lo que crees que has oído de esos idiotas que llamo empleados, pero a parte de este paseo en limusina y los premios de la próxima noche, no te quiero molestándome."

La chica le miró fijamente, el comienzo de una mirada que comprendía apareciendo en su cara. Al menos no era totalmente lenta y tonta.

"¿Entendido?" repitió, dándole una mirada interrogativa. "Este plan entero de que una fan venga a pasar una semana aquí era idea de Kikyo, no mía. No te ilusiones de que este ha sido tu golpe de suerte o 'una oportunidad que se da sólo una vez en la vida', porque no lo es. Eres una herramienta para mi propia publicidad, nada más. Permanece sonriente por una semana y todos seremos felices¿si? Y si terminas con algunos comentarios dulces sobre esto incluso te daré un pequeño... regalo de despedida, como sea."

Probablemente estaba rompiendo todas sus ilusiones de fan, pero esto era lo que había. No iba a fastidiarse por pensar en los sentimientos de _todos_ a costa suya. Si ella estaba en su camino, no tenía ningún problema en echarla a un lado.

Miró su expresión atento, esperándola para hacer cualquiera de las siguientes dos cosas. Uno: enfadarse y comenzar a chillar y berrear ultrajada (estas eren siempre las más silenciosas) o dos: estallar en un mar de lágrimas y lamentarse ininteligiblemente por los próximos siete días.

Para su sorpresa vio como la propia máscara de ella caía. Donde había estado sentada una fan dócil y amistosa, ahora estaba sentada una persona mucho más tranquila. Se sentó echándose hacia atrás lentamente hasta que su espalada se reclinó contra el respaldo y lo miró con una expresión como de 'ahora mira lo que has hecho'.

Después de un momento ella hizo un gesto irónico y miró lejos, llevándose una mano a la frente. "No me creo esto... Tenía razón desde el principio."

"¿Qué?" Entrecerró los ojos un poco.

Se volvió hacia a él con brusquedad. "Ya sabes, la gente famosa como tú llega a un ponto en que es tan famosa que se olvidan de cómo ser un ser humano - ¡y antes de que lo digas lo sé¡Eres técnicamente sólo a medias humano pero eso sigue siendo bastante ser humano! Comienzas a ver a tus fans como pequeñas hormigas que sólo ruegan y sonríen como tontas por todos tus caprichos."

Bien¿no? "¿Y tu punto es?" se encogió de hombros, algo cautivado de que ella no estaba particularmente enfadada por su 'traición' o afectada.

"Mi punto es que eres un caradura y un ególatra." Le dijo simplemente. "Supuse que lo eras." Giró su cabeza y miró fuera de la ventana. Fingió un suspiro levemente decepcionado. "Esto va a hacer el viaje de vuelta realmente embarazoso..."

"¿Pensabas que era un caradura y aún así participaste en el concurso?" le dedicó una sonrisa afectada. "Y todo esto viene de una chica que se desmayó en cuanto me puso el ojo encima."

"Supéralo." Lo dijo tan brusca que él casi sintió la necesidad de obedecer. "Para tu información fueron mis _amigas_ las que me inscribieron en esta charada ridícula. Pensé que era una idea estúpida en el momento en que lo vi en un cartel. Y _me desmayé_ porque resulta que los _humanos_ tendemos a marearnos y desmayarnos si no comemos ni bebemos nada en más de doce horas y nos meten en un cuarto abarrotado con toda la gente del país."

"No te lo creas tanto." Le lanzó de vuelta. "No _toda la gente_ de este país estaba tan interesada en verte presumir de un triunfo que aparentemente no querías." Iba a tener una pequeña charla con Miroku sobre sus candidatas de máxima categoría.

"Sabes, no tengo porqué sentarme aquí a mirar como intentas manipularme por los próximos siete días." Dijo molesta, su irritación hacia él creciendo ya lo suficientemente fuerte para superar su nerviosismo anterior.

Parecía que se olvidaba de quién era él...

"No te manipularé," le contestó suavemente, "incluso no tendré que mirarte hasta la gala de por la noche... y puede que quizás en el momento en que te vayas el próximo Sábado. Te guardaré bajo la alfombra hasta entonces."

Su genio comenzaba a desbordarse, él lo detectó. Parecía que ella contaba hasta diez, pero llegó solamente a cuatro antes de que se levantara y golpeara el divisor de cristal. Golpeó una y otra vez con sus nudillos. "¡Pare la limusina¡Quiero bajarme, _ahora_!" gritó.

"¡Siéntate!" intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro para empujarla de nuevo dentro de su asiento, pero ella lo alejó con un espaviento y volvió a golpear en el cristal. "¡Pare y déjeme bajar o **juro** que os demandaré a todos, bastardos!"

"¡Suficiente!" Envolvió un brazo al rededor de su cintura y la lanzó literalmente hacia atrás sobre su asiento. Jadeó sorprendida, pero en el momento en que se sentó derecha le miro furiosa, enviándole puñales ardientes con los ojos. "De todas formas no pueden oírte."

"Eres más bastardo de lo que pensé en un principio." silbó.

"Y tú eres más ardiente de lo que te creía." Le contestó. Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Realmente. Y no era necesariamente algo bueno...

"Estaba dispuesta a darte el beneficio de la duda - darte una ocasión de redimirte, pero en el instante en que nos quedamos solos y no tienes al mundo entero mirándote¡te conviertes en un cerdo total! Espera hasta que diga-"

Como un relámpago llegó hasta ella y le tapó la boca con una mano. "¡No te precipites ahora, Kyoko."

Ella apartó la mano de su boca. "¡Es Kagome!"

"Lo que sea. De todas formas, no te precipites en ir lanzando por ahí pestes." Comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad... pero quizás podía aún darle la vuelta a esto. Tenía sus medios. "No piensas en serio que soy un bastardo¿no?"

"Me lo has demostrado bastante para estar _totalmente_ segura." Le miró furiosa.

"Pero he de admitir que realmente me desconciertas. Tú sabes, siendo tan famoso como soy, la gente siempre mira lo que dice delante mía. Nunca quieren ofenderme o decir lo que de verdad se les pasa por la cabeza. Incluso si me odian me hacen la pelota-"

"Apuesto a que mucha gente hace eso." Dijo seca.

Inuyasha no iba a molestarse. "No es habitual que la gente se abra y digan que me aborrecen."

"Un mierda¿no?" le dio la espalda.

"Bien, pienso que eres una zorra." Le contesto burlón.

Se volvió otra vez hacia él de inmediato. "¡Es lo más hipócrita que he oído en mi vida!"

"Y falsa." Contraatacó. "¡Viniendo aquí fingiendo que eres una fan que me adora y después cambiando y yendo por mi cabeza!"

"¡Eso es porque tú cambiaste y fuiste por a mí primero!"

"¡No he ido a por nadie!"

"¡Eres un caradura y te encuentro detestable!" escupió.

"¡Eres una irrespetuosa y te encuentro absolutamente fascinante!" Sin aviso la cogió de la barbilla y la movió para delante tan deprisa que en un segundo sus labios estaban separado sólo una pulgada. "¿Estás tan caliente como yo ahora?"

Dio un pequeño chillido antes de lanzarse hacia atrás. "¡URGH¡NO!"

Ouch... ella no tenía por que ser tan rotunda ahí. "Perfecto." Se encogió de hombros y alcanzó la nevera para coger una cocacola, preguntándose al mismo tiempo porqué su táctica se calentar a una chica fría no había funcionado...

"Dios mío..." Kagome siguió alejándose de él hasta que estaba todo lo lejos que era materialmente posible en un espacio cerrado. "Eres incluso pero de lo que pensé..."

Inuyasha abrió contento la lata y dio un buche.

"¡Eres mucho peor que caradura!" balbuceó ofendida. "¡Eres un gigoló!"

"Bienvenida a la vida de los ricos y famosos."

"¡Te lo estoy diciendo, mamá, es un cerdo absoluto, un engreído!" Vociferó Kagome esa noche al teléfono. "¡Me llamó zorra y tuvo el descaro de decirme que _me guardaría bajo la alfombra_! Es decir¡vamos! Todo el mundo sabe que la gente rica van de divas pero esto es demasiado - ¡es un capullo!"

"Así que comenzasteis con mal pie, estoy segura de que os haréis amigos."

Esto venía de la mujer que seguramente pensaba que Hitler tenía en el fondo un lado tierno. Kagome sacudió su cabeza, "No, mamá, no quiero ni considerar el ser su amiga. Piensa que la gente humilde son bichos sobre los que puede andar y pisotear sin contemplaciones. A estado tanto tiempo subido en su pedestal que para él todos parecemos pequeños e insignificantes - ni siquiera le _importo_ yo ni ninguna otra fan."

"Entonces cámbiale."

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

"Cámbiale. Vas a pasar una semana con él - y parece que eres probablemente la única persona que está dispuesta a dejarle saber lo que piensas de él." Razonó la Sra. Higurashi. "Ábrele los ojos y hazle madurar."

"Decirlo es fácil." Kagome se tiró sobre la cama extra-suave y miró al alto techo. "Creo que no quiero ni molestarme..."

"Haz lo que creas que es mejor, cariño." le dijo su madre afectuosamente. "Tan solo asegúrate de divertirte y de no dejarle arruinarte la semana."

Kagome sonrió un poco. "Gracias."

"Ya es tarde, Kagome. Duerme mejor un poco. Parece que has tenido un día largo."

"Cierto."

"¿Has cenado?"

"Sango prácticamente me metió la cena en la garganta en cuanto llegamos." Sonrió otra vez.

"Es bueno saber que alguien te está cuidando." La sonrisa de su madre podía notarse hasta oída al otro lado de la línea. "Buenas noches entonces, amor."

"Buenas noche, ma." Kagome le lanzó un beso y colgó.

Su pijama estaba ya en su cama - seda de la mejor calidad y del tamaño perfecto. Kagome se incorporó y pasó una mano por el delicado material suspirando feliz. Se preguntaba si podría quedarse con todas las ropas que le daban...

"Esto no me gusta." Inuyasha frunció el ceño husmeando por la cocina a medianoche. "Sería muy fácil largarla..."

"A mí ella me parece que está bien." Miroku se encogió de hombros desde el mostrador en isla en el centro de la cocina en el que estaba sentado, mirando a Inuyasha rebuscar en el frigorífico. "Pasamos toda una tarde dulce juntos."

"Haces que todo suene sucio."

"Hablo en serio." Miroku bostezó ampliamente. "Fue muy agradable con Sango y conmigo. Una principiante rápida y a pesar de haberse desmayado esa vez... lo hizo bastante bien y salió del paso como una jovencita encantadora, no como la adolescente mona sin cerebro que tú estás diciendo que es."

"En cuanto nos quedamos a solas la tomó conmigo - ¡me llamó cerdo y diva!" Inuyasha se enderezó. "¿Por qué no hay ni una mierda de comida en esta nevera?"

"Hay comida a rebosar ahí, Inuyasha. ¿Y estás seguro de que no la provocaste?"

"¡No hice nada parecido!" le contestó enfadado. "¡Fui un perfecto caballero, amable, servicial - ¡me viste! Confía en mí, Miroku, dale la espalda a una chica como esa y no te extrañes de encontrarte luego con un cuchillo clavado en ella."

"Te he dicho un millón de veces que no exageres, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hizo un sonido irritado. "¿Dónde está el cocinero?"

"Durmiendo. Como el resto de gente cuerda de este sitio." Miroku se frotó los ojos cansados. "Y antes de que se te ocurra pedirlo, no pienso despertarle. O te preparas tu propia comida o te vas a la cama."

Inuyasha cerró la puerta del frigorífico de golpe. "Pues entonces me voy a la cama, muchas gracias." No había manera de que fuera a rebajarse a preparar su propia cena.

"Tú mismo." Miroku se encogió levemente de hombros. Entonces saltó de pronto animado. "Ey - oí que saliste con la modelo francesa."

"No, salí con la chica del tiempo del Canal 7." Le corrigió Inuyasha... aunque ni él mismo estaba muy seguro.

"No. Estoy seguro, Angelique Spanner… o Spanish… Spaghetti… o algo como eso... bien, ha hecho una declaración diciendo que lo vuestro ya es oficial."

"Oh, mierda... a Eiko no le va a gustar eso."

"¿Quién es Eiko?" preguntó Miroku.

"Um..." Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. "Creo que la chica del tiempo... o la nueva limpiadora..."

"Joder... no nos dejes al resto de los hombres del planeta a alguna o algo." Miroku se bajó de un salto del mostrador de la cocina. "De todas formas, mi trabajo termina por hoy. Mejor que te acuestes también, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano."

"¿Por qué?" Inuyasha le miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No me hagas arruinar la sorpresa. Tan solo levántate¿vale?" Miroku sonrió secretamente yendo hacia la puerta de la cocina. Por el camino cogió una manzana de la cesta de la fruta y se la lanzó a Inuyasha sobre su hombro. El hanyou la cogió sin problemas. "Toma una manzana. Y si encuentro que falta alguna cerveza por la mañana," señaló con un dedo el frigorífico, "haré que Kikyo amplíe la estancia de Kagome aquí otra semana. ¿Entendido?"

Inuyasha miró con resignación la manzana... pero quizás no le serviría para sus propósitos después de todo. Miroku ya no estaba a la vista de todas formas. "¿Por qué les aguanto...?" Se lanzó la manzana de una mano a otra y se dirigió hacia su cuarto a paso lento.

Una Sango que parecía cansada le interceptó a mitad de camino en la escalera. "Hay una periodista aquí para verte, quiere una entrevista exclusiva."

"Si no sonríe y su nombre termina en Watanabe, échala." Inuyasha le dio un bocado a la manzana y sacudió su cabeza mientras seguía su camino. "Demasiada gente sabe dónde vivo..."

Por pura curiosidad (o eso de dijo) salió de su trayecto para pasarse por el cuarto de invitados donde se suponía que debía permanecer la colegiala. Se paró frente a la puerta y escuchó atento por cualquier sonido que viniera de dentro...

Todo lo que oyó era su respiración tranquila y constante. Estaba dormida.

Rodando un poco los ojos se encaminó de nuevo a su dormitorio - un piso más arriba y justo encima del de la chica. De verdad, esa niña le crispaba los nervios más de lo que le admitiría a Miroku, Kikyo o a quien sea. Era extraña - sobre todo porque debía ser la primera y única chica que había conocido que no le deseaba. También era rara porque tenía la cara de _fingir_ como él y después de transformarse y ser tan _grosera_. Nadie le había hablado así antes... y si lo había hecho no había mantenido por mucho más tiempo su trabajo.

Una vez ya en su cuarto de tiró en la cama, bocabajo, aún preguntándose

"¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto...?"

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Nota de la autora:**

Eso es lo que todos queremos saber. Y aquí va otra pregunta¿Por qué es exactamente famoso Inuyasha? La contestaré la próxima vez

**Nota de la traductora:**

ya me va gustando más esto y sip, este Inuyasha es un poco gilipollas, pero a mí me mola xDDD

En fin, que perdón por haber tardado en traducir este cap. U ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

El fic original en inglés podéis encontrarlo en:

http/ sugerencias de fics de Inu Yasha que deseéis que sean traducidos o cualquier otra cosa, podéis escribirme a: 

nemficsyahoo.es

¡Muchos besos a todos!

Némesis

Copyright © 2001 **EL PORTAL DE INU YASHA Y KAGOME**, no tomar esta traducción para otras páginas sin el permiso de ElPortalfic o de su traductora.


	5. Desayuno en las Flores

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR:_**

**los pongo para no tener problemas con nadie T T)**

Como les dije en mi fic "Un viaje de Locos", comence un nuevo proyecto, la traduccion de Dead Famous, un Fanfics, de Inuyasha, les digo que tuvo mas de 9 mil reviews, asai que se los recomiendo.

La traduccion de los primeros 4 capitulos **_noson mias_**son de **_Némesis_**. Y todo los derechos de la traduccion son de ella. Del 5 capitulo es totalmente traducido por mi!

Y el fanfction original **_es de Rozefire, _**y unicamente de ella.

Y por otro lado la serie es de**_ Rumiko Takahashi_**.

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Némesis

**Nota de la autora:** Otra cosa rara sobre este fic es seguramente el presentar a Inuyasha como anti-héroe. Tampoco es tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que en el manga a Inuyasha lo representaron de anti-héroe al principio y no comenzó a parecer un héroe de verdad hasta el tomo 2 ó 3 (era un héroe absolutamente cuestionable en esos primeros tomos). Pero la verdad, me parece absolutamente insufrible en este fic...

**Disclaimer:** Nada más que para decir que no tengo nada en contra de los franceses. De hecho, para ser alguien que vive en Inglaterra, estoy anormalmente encariñada con Francia... He estado allí en varias ocasiones y no pienso que todo sea fascinante (pero el país es magnífico), no es que todos sean groseros pero tampoco son todos tan amables (al menos no donde fui). Tenía una amiga que tenía familia francesa e íbamos juntas al mismo colegio y, curiosamente, también era un poco lagarta. Hace poco le echaron la bronca ante su tutor por llevar la falda demasiado corta y su padre llegó y se quejó diciendo que no es que fuera una descarada, sino que era francesa... francamente, pasó mucha vergüenza.

Así que lo siento, Manon, modelé a Angelique Spagni en ti ;; (nunca lo sabrá...)

**Capítulo 4**

**Desayuno en las Flores**

"¡Hora de levantarse, dormilona!" Sango corrió las cortinas de la larga ventana de bahía, haciendo a Kagome poner muecas de dolor escondiéndose bajo las mantas de su cama. Sango se volvió para mirar a la chica. "Vamos, Kagome, tienes un día ocupado por delante. Dale la bienvenida al primer día de tu estancia en el-"

"¿Infierno?"

"-paraíso." Sango la miraba con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Urgh... Necesito volver a la inconsciencia." Gimió Kagome bajo la manta. "No conseguí pegar ojos en toda la noche... alguien en el cuarto de arriba del mío se la pasó haciendo esos sonidos de golpes siniestros. Me tobo despierta toda la noche..."

Sango resopló con furia yendo de nuevo para abrir las puertas de cristal del balcón, asomándose a la barandilla, mirando hacia arriba. "¡Inuyasha¡Sé que estás ahí arriba - saca a Angelique de aquí!"

Kagome abrió un ojo al escuchar el sonido de la voz que ladraba desde el balcón de encima. "¡Angelique no está aquí!" fue la respuesta incorpórea de Inuyasha.

"¡Entonces dile a Eiko que se pierda!"

"¡Eiko tampoco está aquí!"

"Entonces dile a Rochelle-"

"Rochelle no está-"

"La chica del tiempo - la limpiadora - Natsu - Natari - Hatsuyo - me da igual, dile a quien quiera que esté allí que se largue, no voy a tenerte-"

"¡Relájate!" fue su contestación precipitada. "No hay nadie aquí arriba a parte de mí. Sólo estoy practicando, eso es todo."

Sango parecía respirar más fácilmente. "De acuerdo. Hazlo en silencio." No esperó una respuesta antes de entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de Kagome y cerrar las puertas de cristal tras ella. "Llamaré a Kikyo para que le eche la bronca luego¿vale?"

"Mm." Kagome empujó las mantas los justo para poder sacar los brazos y frotarse los ojos. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las seis de la mañana."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Kagome con la boca abierta. "¡Pero si es domingo!"

"Un domingo ocupado." Convino Sango y se movió hacia la cama y cogió un paquete de ropas cuidadosamente presentadas que habían dejado al lado de los pies de Kagome. Mira, tengo ropas suficientes para componerte por unos días, conseguiré más después. El sastre aún trabaja en tu vestido para los premios, pero lo tendrás antes de la noche del jueves."

Kagome se incorporó y pasó sus manos por la ropa que Sango le había enseñado. Todo de los mejores diseñadores. "¿Me las puedo quedar cuando me vuelva a casa?"

"No veo porqué no." Sango se encogió de hombros sonriente. "No vamos a encontrar a nadie a quienes dárselas, aparte de obras de caridad. Así que mejor que te los lleves."

"Guai..." Kagome cogió una chaqueta de antes con una etiqueta de diseñador en el cuello. "Para serte sincera este es un guardarropa mayor del que tengo en casa. Creo que tengo tres chalecos, alguna falda y pantalones vaqueros... y como setenta uniformes de la escuela."

Sango sonrió, obviamente satisfecha por ayudar a los 'menos afortunados'. "Bien, te daremos algo más en ese caso. De todas formas, vístete y vuelvo en veinte minutos para llevarte a desayunar, y luego si quieres podemos dar un paseo por el chalet."

"Suena bien." Kagome le sonrió y Sango se fue con un pequeño gesto de despedida.

Kagome examinó la ropa que le habían dado y suspiró un poco. Las marcas más caras de las tiendas estaban puestas sobre su cama... y parecían glamorosas y estupendas, sí, pero honestamente, no las hubiera escogido en una tienda si fueran a su gusto.

No obstante, la fama y la fortuna tenían sus cosas buenas. _Aunque_, pensó Kagome mirando al techo, _también tiene sus imbéciles._

Cumpliendo su palabra, Sango regresó a los veinte minutos para encontrar a Kagome vestida y lista para salir. "¿Vas a dejarte el pelo así?" Le preguntó algo mordaz.

Kagome se giró para mirarse en el espejo que había en una de las paredes de su temporal dormitorio. Se lo había cepillado... ¿cuál era el problema? "¿Por qué?"

"Nada... sólo ven aquí." Kagome se acercó con cautela, preguntándose lo que le iba a hacer. en el momento en que estaba al alcance, Sango la hizo girar y rodó la gomilla que tenía en su muñeca hacia los dedos, colocando el cabello de Kagome en una cola alta. "Así." Dijo cuando el pelo de Kagome estaba convenientemente lejos de sus hombros. "Mucho más elegante. Ahora vamos, echaremos un vistazo antes del desayuno."

La casa era aún más grande de lo que había imaginado en un principio... era como la caja de policía del Dr. Who - de cuatro dimensiones. Desde fuera parecía grande - pero una vez dentro parecía extenderse más allá aún que esos jardines.

"Tenemos una piscina interior por aquí en alguna parte." Dijo Sango mientras vagaban por la planta, "para esto días fríos. Y hay una sauna al lado de esa. El cuarto de desayuno, el cuarto de juego, el cuarto de cine y el cuarto clásico."

"¿Qué es un cuarto clásico?"

"La habitación que enseñamos si los fotógrafos quieren entrar y hacer unas fotos del chalet." Sango le hizo señas para que continuaran. "Por aquí, vamos."

Kagome estaba un poco pasmada, pero no podía evitar sentir un cierto resentimiento mientras Sango la conducía por los pasillos. "Sinceramente¿qué ha hecho nunca Inuyasha para tener _tanto_?"

"¿Qué no ha hecho?" Contestó Sango con una sonrisa extraña, llegando hasta el cuarto clásico - una habitación de grandes puertas dobles. "Este sitio está insonorizado. Podrías seguramente matar a alguien aquí y nadie oiría el grito."

"A menos que la puerta estuviera abierta."

"Sí, entonces estarías en problemas." Sango abrió las puertas y la condijo adentro. "Pero no te preocupes, dudo que Inuyasha haya matado nunca a alguien aquí... o... por lo menos no he oído nada aún."

Kagome le dio una mirada cautelosa, preguntándose si quizás estaba hablando medio en serio. No consiguió una ocasión de aclarar el tema cuando su mirada se fijó en el brillante piano negro situado en el centro de la habitación opulentamente decorada. "Oh wow… qué magnífico piano..." se acercó por instinto. "¿Inuyasha toca?"

"Nah." Sango negó con la cabeza encogiéndose un poco. "Era de su padre. El hombre era un pianista asombroso... pero la verdad es que no se le pegó mucho a Inuyasha."

"¿Sus padres viven aquí?" Preguntó Kagome despreocupadamente pasando una mano por las teclas suave, ligeramente lo suficiente para no alterarlas.

"Sus padres están muertos."

Kagome se atiesó un poco y se volvió a mirar a Sango, contemplando su expresión seria. "Oh... No me di cuenta."

Sango le dio una sonrisa incrédula. "¿No ves las noticias? Murieron hace aproximadamente seis años es un accidente. Estuvo todo en los titulares como por un año."

"La verdad no prestaba demasiada atención a las noticias cuando tenía nueve años..." admitió Kagome, pero ahora se sentía algo mal. Realmente había intentado evitar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Inuyasha durante casi toda su vida, sobre todo cuando era más pequeña. "Inuyasha debía tener unos... once ¿no?"

"Sí." Sango asintió. "Debió ser duro para él. No comencé a trabajar para él hasta hace tres años... La mayoría de lo que sé de él es lo que me ha contado Miroku. La verdad es que Inuyasha no habla conmigo."

"¿Entonces quién se ocupa de él?"

"Bien, su tía le cuidaba, pero se fue cuando cumplió dieciséis. Dijo que no podía más con él." Sango sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera recordado un acontecimiento divertido. "Inuyasha se cuida a sí mismo desde entonces."

Lo hizo bien para tener diecisiete años, pronto dieciocho. "Es por eso que es tan... tan..." Kagome se esforzó en encontrar las palabras.

"¿Imbécil?"

"Arrogante y atípica superestrella con más dinero que sentido." Asintió Kagome. "¿Es así porque está solo?" Y ahora ella comenzaba a sonar como su madre...

"Inuyasha está rodeado de gente las veinticuatro horas del día. No creo que tenga la oportunidad de sentirse solo." La sonrisa de Sango dudó levemente... hasta que se volvió claramente triste. "Pero supongo que cambió un poco después de esa dura experiencia de 1992."

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Qué dura experiencia?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Hubo una dura experiencia en 1992?"

"Al parecer era completamente soportable antes de ese año." Sango no parecía oírla mientras sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo. "Pero después de aquello su comportamiento fue cada vez a peor... la gente sólo le _soportaba_ porque tenían que hacerlo. Eso fue cruel, supongo..."

"¿Qué¿De qué hablas?" le incitó a seguir Kagome.

"Y mientras la gente le permitía conseguir todo lo que deseaba, se acostumbró a ser de esa forma..." Sango sacudió su cabeza. "Verdaderamente triste..."

"¿Qué es triste¿Qué sucedió en 1992?" Kagome agitó su mano. "¿Hola¿Estoy hablando con un muro de hormigón?"

"¿Hm?" De repente Sango pareció recordar que no estaba sola. "Lo siento, se me fue la cabeza otra vez... De todas formas¿se te apetece ahora algo de desayunar? Le prometí a Kikyo que te alimentaría con frecuencia."

Aunque Kagome no había conseguido una respuesta, _tenía_ bastante hambre. "Vale. ¿Por dónde se va a la cocina?"

"Oh, no vas a desayunar aquí," le contestó Sango mientras conducía a Kagome fuera del cuarto clásico, de nuevo hacia el pasillo. "Vas a desayunar en el Café Flor."

"¿En serio?" Kagome comenzó a notar como el nerviosismo comenzaba a crecer en su interior. "¿Quieres decir... el Café Flor, a donde todas las estrellas de televisión, los actores y cantantes van?"

"El mismo. Muy buena comida también." Dijo alegre Sango mientras se llevaba una mano al aparato en su oreja. "Miroku, envía una limo para que los recoja. Kagome está lista para ir a la Flor." Bajó su mano y miró a Kagome. "Aunque Inuyasha y tú habéis comenzado con mal pie estoy segura de que podemos arreglar las cosas... él realmente no es tan malo."

Díganle eso al orgullo ofendido de Kagome.

"¿_Esta_ era mi sorpresa?" Le silbó Inuyasha a Kikyo mientras ésta le acompañaba abajo a la limusina que esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

"Es una sorpresa¿no?" dijo Kikyo llanamente, pero estaba claro que estaba disfrutando torturándole. "Vas a llevar a Kagome a desayunar, le vas a ser educado y a hacer que se sienta cómoda en tu presencia porque si no termina satisfecha eso sólo trabajará en tu contra. Se irá el sábado que viene y sus quejas estarán todas en los periódicos el domingo. ¿Te enteras?"

"Dale algo de dinero y haz que se calle." dijo Inuyasha de mal humor. "No tenemos porqué serle _agradables_."

"Se llama cortesía común y corriente. Debe presentarse un día." Kikyo le pasó su cartera cuando llegaron a la limusina y abrió la puerta para él. "Ahora, vamos, jovencito, y hazme sentir orgullosa."

"Muérdeme."

"No me tienes." Le señaló la limusina. "Ahora, adentro."

Con un suspiro malhumorado entró en el compartimiento acogedor y se encontró cara a cara con la colegiala. Los ojos de ella de estrecharon inmediatamente y se deslizó por el asiento un poco más lejos de él. Kikyo cerró la puerta tras el joven, casi pillándole una de sus orejas, forzando a Inuyasha a tomar asiento ahora que su vía de escape había sido cortada.

"Buenos días." Dijo Kagome cortésmente, mirando intencionalmente lejos de él.

"Buenos días." Contestó con sarcástica cortesía.

"Lo de _buenos _es un decir." Soltó ella girándose. "Sabes, esta no es precisamente mi idea de un desayuno agradable. Preferiría mucho más quedarme aquí y tomar unos cereales con Sango."

"Bien, yo preferiría estar comiendo en un McDonal con una pareja de cerdos que desayunar con una fan con dos dedos de frente."

"No soy fan tuya." Le contestó con los dientes apretados.

"Seguro que no lo eres." dijo con tono estudiado. Ella echó humo en silencio, pero no volvió a hacerle caso después de eso. No le dejaría estropearle la diversión... y la mejor forma de hacerlo era fingir que no estaba con ella. Maldita sea... realmente deseaba que sus amigas no la hubieran inscrito en ese estúpido concurso.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?" preguntó Inuyasha de repente.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada mortal. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?" repitió exactamente en el mismo tono.

Kagome levantó una mano tímidamente a su pelo. "Nada... ¿por qué?"

"Oh, por nada." dijo rápidamente y miró lejos.

Si eso era un truco para intentar conseguir volverla paranoica sobre su pelo... bien, funcionaba. Kagome buscó por algún tipo de espejo para saber qué parecía su pelo... a este ritmo ella misma se iba a convertir en una vanidosa como Inuyasha. Pero él era de la clase de vanidoso por el que se pagaban para conseguir sacarle una foto de paso... a Kagome le quedaba mucho para llegar a ese punto.

El Café Flor era mucho más de lo que Kagome esperaba. No era precisamente un sitio al que ella iría para 'un desayuno rápido'. Era como salir a alguna cena en un restaurante de lujo, sólo que a las siete de la mañana en vez de por la noche. Después de un rato estaban allí, justo cuando la tensión en el ambiente en la parte posterior de la limo estaba apunto de reventar - el punto en el que Kagome deseaba gritar y estrangular a Inuyasha ser un cabeza hueca tan pedante.

La limusina los dejó allí y se fue, dejando a Kagome siguiendo mosqueada a Inuyasha hacia dentro del café. Era básicamente como una cafetería normal, pero añadiéndole dos ceros a los precios. Y porque sólo la gente rica y las celebridades iban allí, casi no había admiradores que se levantaran de las mesas para pedir un autógrafo, o periodistas saliendo de detrás de un arbusto con sus cámaras.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" le preguntó Inuyasha cuando llegaron a la barra.

"No sé... ¿comida?" se encogió de hombros.

Él suspiró y rodó los ojos. "¿Puedes ser un poco más específica?" dijo en tono condescendiente.

"Vale..." Kagome miró a la camarera detrás de la barra que miraba a su vez a Inuyasha. "Voy a querer un vaso de agua y un bizcocho."

"¿Agua del grifo o mineral?" preguntó la camarera, aún con los ojos en Inuyasha que miraba algo en el menú, pero Kagome se percató de que en realidad lo que hacía era evitar a la camarera... sólo porque no estaba lo suficientemente buena. Kagome sintió otra onda de desprecio golpearla... el muy mocoso gilipollas...

"Um... del grifo estará bien." contestó.

Inuyasha pagó y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas de fuera al sol de la mañana. El aire era levemente caliente, pero indicio de que iría a peor a lo largo del día.

"Así que si no querías ganar este concurso¿entonces por qué lo aceptaste?" Preguntó Inuyasha, jugando con el salero que había en la mesa.

"¿Tenía la opción de rechazar?" le contestó Kagome, mirando con molestia como jugaba. "Si hubiera dicho que no toda la gente que conozco se me hubieran echado al cuello por dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Además, pensé que había la remota posibilidad de que fueras agradable y que una semana con un tipo tan 'perfecto' como tú sería divertida." Le dio una mirada fría. "Obviamente me equivoqué."

"Ohh... estamos amargados ¿eh?" le dio una sonrisa que ella sabía que era justo tan falsa como lo era él. "Simplemente estás celosa porque no eres rica y famosa."

"Estoy _feliz_ de no ser una snob rica como tú." Le dijo con seriedad. "Ahora que he visto cómo puede corromperse una persona como tú, me volveré absolutamente feliz a mi pequeño santuario y seguiré adelante con mi insignificante y humilde vida, muchas gracias."

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y comenzó a echar un vistazo a la cafetería. Kagome entendió que esperaba cruzarse con una cara bonita... igual que alguien mira las revistas en un estante antes de coger la que quiere llevarse a casa. Suspiró y miró hacia afuera, a la calle. Estaba tranquilo puesto que era tan temprano, aunque algunas personas en la calle habían notado a Inuyasha, pero eran demasiado tímidos o ricos para acercarse. Volvió la vista a su estrella con una mirada contrariada. "¿Así que qué mierda hiciste para merecer todo esto?"

"¿Merecer qué?" la miró aburrido.

"Por lo que me parece eres como esa modelo Jordan."

"¿Qué¿Rubio de tetas enormes?"

"No." le miró con fastido. "Famoso sólo por ser famoso. Tiene que haber algo más que eso. ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir ser tan famoso?"

"Es verdad que no eres una fan¿no?" le dio una auténtica mirada divertida, pero a costa de ella. "Has estado viviendo ciega todos estos años, pobrecita. ¿No lees los periódicos o revistas?"

"No soy mucho de interesarme por los cotilleos de los famosos. Son aburridos, estúpidos y solían ser buena gente hasta que se hacen famosos." Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No me interesan. Me aburrís."

"Un placer." Inuyasha se giró en su silla mirando de nuevo hacia otro lado.

"¿Y qué¿Por qué _eres_ famoso?" insistió, quizás queriendo admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad. Inuyasha era un famoso un poco más interesante ahora le había conocido y comprobado lo falsa que era su imagen.

"Para el qué." Se encogió. "Al principio sólo era famoso porque cuando nací mi padre era el primer ministro y mi madre su esposa adorno."

"Era modelo de ropa interior¿no?" Kagome levantó la cabeza.

Inuyasha hizo un sonido indefinido. "También era modelo profesional, tú sabes, en pasarelas y todo eso. Duró siete años enteros, más que cualquiera en ese negocio porque que conservó su juventud y porque era algo exótica con su pelo, sus ojos y esas cosas," gesticuló señalando sus propias características para hacerle entender lo que quería decir.

"¿Y por qué al final sólo estuvo siente años?" Preguntó Kagome. ¿Mantener una carrera de modelo era tan difícil?

"Se mató¿no? En ese accidente de coche." La miro estrechado los ojos, y Kagome comprendió de golpe que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

"Oh... lo siento..."

Perecía que la miraba con dureza antes de soltar una risa pequeña, sonreír y volver a apartar la mirada. No era una sonrisa de verdad sin embargo. ¿Pero había alguna vez una sonrisa de verdad? "Aún estría en las pasarelas si no hubiera muerto." Se frotó la coronilla. "Aunque sinceramente no quisiera ver a mi madre paseándose en ropa interior enseñándolo todo a diario."

Kagome intentó suprimir la sonrisa divertida por ese comentario. Con éxito, consiguió aplacarla. "¿Por qué más eres famoso? Tiene que haber más que eso."

"Bien, la fama se elevó bastante cuando los padres estiraron la pata." Admitió. "Voto por caridad, supongo... Y mientras que Kaede se ocupaba-"

"¿Quién es Kaede?"

"La hermana de mi padre. Mi tía fue mi tutora por un tiempo." Kagome ya había oído esa historia, ahora se daba cuenta. "De todas formas, mientras la vieja 'se ocupaba' de mis pinitos."

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo los niños modelos? Como mi hermano por un tiempo, pero eso también fue... uh... también fue temporal, supongo. Se dio por vencido al cabo del tiempo." Parecía concentrarse para recordar lo que hizo desde entonces. "Entonces... el año pasado Kikyo me metió en esa campaña de colonia para hombre, para lo que me convirtió en modelo de alto standing."

"¡Oh, sí!" Recordó Kagome. "Vi un documental sobre eso una vez... Dijeron que se vendía porque era Inuyasha embotellado... la gente se mataba por ellos. Pero no huele par nada como tú." Era un comentario ocasional, o esperaba que hubiera sonado como uno.

"Ninguno de los que compran esas cosas saben cómo huelo." Sonrió astuto. "Es lo único que ni la televisión, la radio o las revistan pueden dar - aroma."

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. "Es ridículo."

"Me volvió rico."

_Gracias por recordarlo. _Pero tenía que haber más. "¿Sólo eres famoso porque los hombres van por ahí pensando que huelen como tú?"

"No... está todo lo de la lucha."

Kagome entrecerró los ojos mirándole confundida. "¿El qué, eres una especie de artista marcial o algo?"

"No puedo creer que seas tan ignorante." Le dio una sonrisa afectada. "¡Todo el mundo sabe eso!"

"¡No!" se defendió.

"No soy artista marcial, nunca lo he sido ni tengo intención de serlo." Dijo cortante. "Lucho en un ring."

"Oh... ¿eres como un campeón de lucha?"

"La lucha en la que estás pensando es como un ballet para los enclenques que no quieren hacerse daño. Lo que yo hago es de verdad."

Kagome frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo de verdad?" Entonces cayó en la cuenta. "Ah. ¿Eres como una especie de boxeador?"

"En cierta forma." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Y quieres saber el secreto de mi éxito?"

"¿Qué es?" Ahora estaba intrigada de verdad.

"Mi nariz."

Ella le miró con incredulidad, observando su nariz cuidadosamente y preguntándose que tendría que ver con cualquier cosa. Tan sólo era una nariz. Situada en el centro de su cara y completó sus rasgos. Pero no era tan espectacular¿no? "Tu nariz..." repitió despacio.

"Sí. Rota veintisiete veces. Pero siempre se cura perfectamente."

Kagome ahora lo entendía. Las chicas no mirarían dos veces a un tipo con la nariz rota de varias ocasiones, aplastada. Porque tenía esa capacidad de curación seguía siendo guapo y encantador, aún practicando un deporte más duros que existían. "Sigues siendo un capullo." Le dijo aburrida, volviendo a apoyarse en el respaldar de la silla.

"Un capullo con una buena nariz." sonrió engreído y estuvo a punto de continuar cuando vio algo tras ella que le hizo vacilar. "Oh, mierda..."

"¿Qué?" Kagome se giró para ver que le había llamado la atención. Lo que vio fue una cara algo familiar caminando hacia él. Kagome observó por unos instante a la chica que se acercaba hasta que recordó dónde había visto esa cara - o mejor dicho - dónde había visto esos pechos antes.

Se giró de nuevo a Inuyasha rápidamente. "¡Es Angelique Spagni" silbó bajo su respiración.

"Lo sé." Dijo con voy normal. "Y no tienes que susurrar. Lo único que habla es francés."

"Oh." Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. Para más sorpresa aún de Kagome, la modelo no les pasó simplemente de largo... en lugar de eso, cuando vio a Inuyasha soltó un gritito francés lindo de sorpresa y fue directa a él para sentarse en su regazo. "Ma petite puce!"

"¡Ángel, cariño!" él parecía un poco confundido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en un avión camino de Francia."

"Ma poulette!" La modelo francesa se pegó más a él, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos y acomodándose más en su regazo.

Kagome se quedó un poco con la boca abierta mirando a la parejita. Ella bien podría no estar allí por todas la atención que Angelique le prestaba. Eso era simplemente grosero. "Te das cuenta..." le dijo a Inuyasha. "que acaba de llamante 'su pulguita' y 'su pollito'?"

"¡Entiendes francés!" la miró sorprendido. "Bien - me puedes traducir."

"¡No voy a hacer nada para un playboy repugnante como tú!" le contestó enfadada, intentando no ruborizarse viendo el comportamiento de Angelique.

"No, sólo dile que aunque pienso que es magnífica, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar. Que creo que debemos ver a otra gente." Se alejó un poco cuando Angelique intentó darme un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome miro un momento de uno a otro hasta que al final se crujió lo dedos para llamar la atención de Angelique. "Él dice... Je pense que nous devrions voirs d'autres personnes… Moi même j'en vois depuis trois moins." Que se traduce más o menos como: Creo que debemos ver a otro gente... Lo he estado haciendo por los últimos tres meses.

La pobre Angelique se incorporó rápidamente, mirando a Inuyasha desconcertada.

"Perfecto," dijo Inuyasha, sin tener ni una pista de lo que Kagome había traducido para él. "Ahora dile que es hermosa y que cualquier hombre sería muy afortunado por tenerla - pero ese no soy yo."

Kagome se giró absolutamente ocasional hacia la modelo otra vez. "Il te quitte pour un humain." Te está dejando por una persona de verdad.

Angelique jadeó y se retiró aún más, mirando a Inuyasha con completo daño y disgusto. Inuyasha lo entendió totalmente mal, leyendo en su gesto el de una típica chica a la que dejan 'con delicadeza'. "Ahora dile 'gracias'."

"Il ne suis sorti avec toi que dans le cadre d'un pari." Sólo salió contigo por una apuesta. Inuyasha miro a Kagome algo extrañado... eso no le había sonado como un simple 'gracias'.

Pero eso era suficiente para el ángel francés. anzó su mano hacia atrás y la estrelló en la mejilla de Inuyasha en una contundente bofetada antes de levantarse de sus rodillas y marcharse. Kagome la miró irse con algo de diversión contenida y luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha. "Muy bien, Inuyasha."

"Fue bastante bien." Se frotó la mejilla atacada, pero le dio una mirada de sospecha. "¿Estás segura de que lo tradujiste bien?"

"Palabra por palabra." Dijo sinceramente mientras cruzaba los dedos bajo la mesa.

"Bien, con suerte esta será la última vez que tendré que cruzarme con _esa_ bomba de relojería en particular."

Se sentó echado hacia adelante cuando llegó el desayuno.

Kagome cogió su bizcocho sin muchas ganas viendo a Inuyasha a través de la mesa. Sabía que era cuel, pero no podía evitar jugar un poco con él. "¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Sí, Kaguri?"

"Es Kagome."

"Lo que sea."

"Tienes lápiz de labios en la mejilla."

A partir de ese momento Inuyasha se pasó el resto del desayuno intentando quitarse el carmín imaginario que parecía resistirse a salir...

Kagome se dio cuenta de que si él realmente era así de tonto lo mismo su semana no sería una completa pérdida de tiempo después de todo...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí... Sé que él está siendo un capullo total ahora... pero juro que irá a mejor, con tiempo... quizás...

**Nota de la traductora:**

Va por wen camino, que lo digo yo... que lo he leído, claro U xDD

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Weno, otra cosita... He quitado la traducción de título del fic Como ya he dicho más de una vez (y tendré que seguir diciendo una y otra vez U) yo de inglés sé bien poco y si ya hablamos de frases hechas, modismos... pos voy de culo xD Y por lo visto Dead Famous se refiere a alguien muyyy famoso, vamos, como cuando nosotros decimos ¡es famoso de la muerte! - ... oO ... xDDDD Y me niego a poner eso - :P Así que hecha la aclaración, pues se queda como Dead Famous a secas y punto ;) ¡Mil gracias a la chica que me escribió para aclarármelo!

El fic original en inglés podéis encontrarlo en:

http/ sugerencias de fics de Inu Yasha que deseéis que sean traducidos o cualquier otra cosa, podéis escribirme a: 

nemficsyahoo.es

¡Muchos besos a todos!

Némesis

Copyright © 2001 **EL PORTAL DE INU YASHA Y KAGOME**, no tomar esta traducción para otras páginas sin el permiso de ElPortalfic o de su traductora.


	6. ¿1992?

**Notas Del Rozefire: **Mi computadora tiene virus, así que no puedo conseguir línea (una cosa mala porque cuando me priva del Internet me vuelvo destructiva y gruñona), ahora no puedo entrar a mi correo, y subir capítulos nuevos va a tardar mucho(ahora estoy utilizando una computadora de otra persona)

Aparte de eso, me han sucedido muchas cosas este fin de semana: Estoy oficialmente fuera de la universidad (!) pero solamente porque mi familia está planeando mudarse de Manchester e ir abajo a Essex, así que consigo ir a una universidad mejor, el septiembre próximo. _Y _planeamos conseguir a un perro, pero en un futuro cercano, lo que nos tomo dieciséis años de suplica (somos el tipo de familia que nunca poseen perros). Pero ahora que tengo solamente un trabajo de medio tiempo y no tengo que ir a la universidad, tengo más tiempo en mis manos del que he tenido en toda mi vida...

Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento en este momento... pero de todos modos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que va a ser la única actualización que haga por un tiempo, así que traten de disfrutarlo.

**Notas del Traductor:** Da la casualidad que a mi computadora también se le metió un virus y trabajo en la compu de mi hermano menor (que no me deja mucho tiempo).

Bueno este es el primer capitulo que traduzco yo misma. Les voy a decir que traducir no están fácil como creía, y toma mucho tiempo, ahora lo que también les puedo decir es que este capitulo va a ser la única actualización que haga por un tiempo (corto claro). Asi que disfrútenlo

**ESTA TRADUCCION SI ES MIA, TOTALMENTE MIA.**

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR:_**

**los pongo para no tener problemas con nadie T T)**

Como les dije en mi fic "Un viaje de Locos", comence un nuevo proyecto, la traduccion de Dead Famous, un Fanfics, de Inuyasha, les digo que tuvo mas de 9 mil reviews, asai que se los recomiendo.

Y el fanfction original **_es de Rozefire, _**y unicamente de ella.

Y por otro lado la serie es de**_ Rumiko Takahashi_**.

**Dead Famous**

**Capítulo 5**

**¿1992?**

"Sabes cuáles es la pregunta más molesta del mundo?" Miroku le preguntó a Kagome.

Sango se aventuró a responder por ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. "Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?"

Miroku le lanzó una mirada a través del cuarto de vigilancia donde se encontraban que desacreditaba sus palabras. "Pero si solamente te lo he pedido una vez." precisó.

"Eso no la hace menos estúpida." Sango respondió, sumergiendo su galleta en su café para ablandarla. Kagome les lanzo una mirad y llego a la conclusión que iba a ver esta clase de discusiones muy a menudo, durante su estadía. Kagome deslizo su mirada hacia los múltiples monitores CTV, que se encontraban contra la pared, todos estaban encendidos, y mostraban todo lo que pasaba en el chalet y a su alrededor. En el tercer monitor pudo ver a Kikyo hablando con alguien vestido de negro en el centro de un pasillo que ella no recordaba haber visto. En el monitor del medio pudo ver la piscina que se encontraba al aire libre, esta era alumbrada por un filtro verde de visión nocturna; alguien, probablemente Inuyasha, hacía nadaba en ella. Una mujer , entrada en años se encontraba en cocinaba en las cocinas acompañadas por varios otros cocineros, pero ella se parecía estar al mando. Kagome adivino que ella era a la que llamaban "chef principal".

"Así que !" Miroku paró su discusión ocasional con Sango y dio vuelta hacia donde ella se encontraba en su silla giratoria. Se inclinó hacia delante donde sus antebrazos podían descansar reclinados sobre el escritorio. "Donde estaba?"

"En la pregunta más molesta del mundo." Kagome giró en su silla ligeramente de izquierda a derecha .

"Oh sí. La pregunta más molesta del mundo es la primera pregunta que cada persona que conozcas de ahora en adelante te preguntara." La cara de Miroku, estaba media grada hasta los monitores de seguridad para supervisar... o probablemente solo veía a las dos muchachas de limpieza que comparaban color de sus bragas en el cuarto del sauna. "y esa pregunta es... whoa... eso es un encaje rojo?"

El sujetapapeles de Sango le pegó en la cabeza, y antes de que la muchacha continuara real apagó el monitor del cuarto del sauna. "Vuelva al tema estúpido pervertido..." Después de eso marchó hacia su asiento, que era en segundo escritorio del cuarto.

"Cierto..." Miroku frotó su cabeza mientras que intentaba recordar la lección que estaba dando. "Bien, la pregunta que va a ser mas usada será cómo te sientes sobre esto y aquello?' Variará levemente, pero siempre te preguntaran como te siente."

"no suena tan mal." Kagome se encogió de hombros.

"entonces cómo te siente sobre el hecho de pasar siente días con el chico de diecisiete años más caliente del mundo ?" Miroku la fijó con la pregunta.

Kagome paró de jugar con su silla mientras luchaba para encontrar una respuesta. Ella sabía exactamente lo que sentía... pero ponerlo en oraciones perfectamente estructuradas era difícil. Podía pensar en algunas palabras... irritada, molesta, nostálgica. "me siento... bien, creo?"

"La respuesta no es exactamente lo que me preocupa." Miroku sacudió su cabeza. " ellos te lo preguntara una y otra vez y cada vez que conteste tendrá que hacerlo como su fuera la primera ves que oyes esa pregunta."

Kagome suspiró. "está realmente tan molesta esa pregunta?"

"Se hace mas fácil conforme lo hagas." Él se encogió de hombros ante aquella respuesta. "cuando mucha gente te hace las mismas preguntas , puedes dar la misma respuesta que me has dado, en ese punto no tienes que hacerte ningún problema. Luego cada uno te pedirá tu color favorito, tu ídolo femenino favorito, etc. Y... Sango, realmente pienso que debemos prender ese monitor - qué pasara si deciden robar algo?"

"como qué? Vapor?" Sango revolvió su café. "relaje Miroku, lo único que deseas es ver si comparan el tamaño sus pechos."

Miroku tosió y dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Kagome para darle una lección sobre como sonreír en público. "hay especialistas allí afuera quiénes analizarán tus sonrisas, realmente, ellos son tristes. De todas formas, por esa razón se cerciórate de siempre sonreír con los ojos y no apenas con tu boca... "

Kagome apenas le presto atención a sus palabras, toda su atención vagaba en los monitores de seguridad , observando que ahora Kikyo caminaba en alguna parte, pasando a través de diversas pantallas, e Inuyasha ya había salido de la piscina.

Ella dejó que sus ojos permanecieran sobre él por un rato, lo vio subir sobre la escarlatina que lo conducía bajo la piscina. Inuyasha no usaba speedos afortunadamente ,por que si no Kagome habría soltado una ruidosa carcajada y Miroku se abría dado cuenta de que ella no lo estaba escuchando. Tomó una toalla doblada de una de las camas del sol y la colocó en su pelo para cubrirlo, se enderezó lentamente mientras que él comenzaba a exprimir el agua de su pelo.

Inuyasha caminó lentamente hacia una de las mesas de alrededor de la piscina donde había abandonado su camisa. Su mano se estiró hacia esta, pero en vez de coger su camisa, tomó una caja blanca y la sostuvo en su puño. Kagome la clavo los ojos mientras que intentaba identificar que es lo que era, pero con los colores blanqueados del monitor no le daban ninguna pista ni detalle.

Pero logró reconocer la manera en que sus manos se movieron alrededor de la caja... la manera en la que él deslizó algo afuera de ella, la forma en que puso ese algo en sus labios, descargándolo allí, y después la forma en la que tomó un objeto mas pequeño y coloreado más oscuro también fue llevado a sus labios.

Kagome se incorporó. "Inuyasha fuma?"

Miroku paró el hablar de inmediato, confundió claramente por la pregunta repentina y su boca se movió para responder. Pero se dio cuenta de cómo ella miraba fijamente el monitor CCTV que se encontraba detrás de él. El organizador de medios dio vuelta rápidamente en su silla y presiono el botón que le daba energía a la cámara de la piscina, logrando que se perdiera la imagen del lado de la piscina y no dejando nada más que un punto en el centro de la pantalla. Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Kagome con una sonrisa. "recuerda, cuando sonrisas no te olvida de pensar que los periodistas tienen patas de cuervos."

Kagome parpadeo antes de echarle un vistazo a Sango que miraba a Miroku cuidadosamente, como si lo observara con curiosidad. Kagome lanzó una mirada detrás en la pantalla en blanco que se hallaba detrás del hombro de Miroku y frunció el ceño levemente, antes de decidir que era mejor escuchar las enseñanzas de Miroku, o tendría el riesgo de cometer una falta vital.

La noche de domingo le parecía extrañamente silenciosa a Kagome. Totalmente diferente a la noche de sábado, ya no escuchaba ese molesto golpetear en el techo y ahora Kagome también sabía que la habitación de Inuyasha se encontraba arriba de la suya, se preguntaba que era lo que este había estado haciendo la noche anterior.

Una clase algo irritante de insomnio se apoderó de ella, esta se sacudió y giró en su cama clasificada como de tamaño "emperador", con demasiado relleno. Giró sus dedos, lo agitó, apretó y enredó en los materiales frescos del satén y de seda alrededor de ella. Pero pronto decidió no podría sujetarla más. Ella _no podría _dormir en esa cama, era demasiado extraña y diferente de su cama en el país de Shrine. _Su _cama era caliente y cómoda con un pequeño surco en centro, formado por la presión que ejercía su cuerpo mientras se encontraba durmiendo. Había dormido allí cada noche por diez años. Esta cama era fría, y aunque era cómoda, no tenía alma.

Una cama necesita de un alma, Kagome pensó mientras que deslizaba sus pies sobre el piso cubierto de una amarillenta alfombra y tiraba de su vestido mullido alrededor de su cuerpo antes de caminar hacia las grandes ventanas que se extendían del techo al piso. Cautelosamente tomó la manijas de las puertas fijadas en las ventanas y las empujó abriéndolas.

La brisa era fresca y apacible aunque con un fuerte olor a sal y quizás un poco de cloro de la piscina ubicada abajo. Caminó sobre la pared de piedra que redondeaba su balcón y se inclinó sobre la baranda para mirar con fijeza la superficie imperturbada de la piscina. La miró por un momento antes de mover sus ojos un poco más arriba para poder de mirar hacia fuera, sobre el estiramiento de playas a continuación.

Pero cuando la luna era apenas una franja blanca en el cielo, era difícil mirar más allá de la piscina y del borde del acantilado. El mar parecía negro y la prohibido y este parecía combinarse con el cielo negro sobre él; Kagome no podría distinguir donde terminaba uno y donde comenzaba el otro.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el grado de oscuridad consiguiera aburrirle y así que ella fijo su mirada al balcón que se hallaba sobre ella, no le dio mucho que mirar. Ella se preguntaba si en esos instantes Inuyasha dormía allí arriba.

Ahora había algo que decirles a sus amigos cuando regresara a su casa. Ella dormía en el cuarto apenas debajo del de Inuyasha. Pero para el tiempo en que regresara ella podría contarle a sus amigos mucho mas... incluyendo la parte donde ella había llamado la superestrella más famosa del mundo un pijo... en su cara.

Kagome rió levemente y puso su mano en su cabeza. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a insultar fácilmente a Inuyasha la semana pasada entonces que ella no los habría creído. Pero ahora que ella lo había conocido, concluyó que él no era tan perfecto como cada uno lo hacia parecer. Él _era _un imbécil y un bully, con un ego tan grande que no cabía en su cuerpo. _Y _él era un gigoló...

Pero Kagome tuvo que admitir que incluso si él no hubiera sido tan famoso como él era, todavía sería un individuo en la cabeza de la pirámide social, que tendría muchachas haciendo cola fuera de su casa para tener una cita . Cuando Inuyasha entró en el cuarto, sabía sobre él. Él tenía una presencia que probablemente venia de haber sido famoso por tanto tiempo - él estaba lleno de autoestima y confianza. Kagome la notó la primera vez que lo vio.

"Molesto de verdad..." Kagome dijo en voz alta, determinada a permanecer con la verdadera opinión que tenia de ese pillock .

Con un suspiro se metió nuevamente dentro de su habitación y cerró las puertas de cristal detrás de ella. ¿Ahora qué? Ella todavía no se sentía cansada - probablemente un efecto de las veinticuatro horas pasadas de fama que se habían estado alrededor suyo.

Entonces recordó el piano en el cuarto clásico...

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su dormitorio y trotó hacia el pasillo de abajo, tomando la misma trayectoria que había memorizado con Sango en mañana. Se dirigió al y lo llevó al primer nivel antes de entrar silenciosamente en el hall que se encontraba muy vacío, más allá del protector de seguridad suspiró, y se dirigió derecho hacia las puertas dobles y grandes donde se encontraba el cuarto clásico '.

Se abrieron silenciosamente y Kagome se deslizó rápidamente el interior, luego las cerró con seguridad tras de ella. Iba a tener que tomar la palabra de Sango de que ese sitio era insonoro y esperó no despertar a un guardo de seguridad .

Miroku y Sango estaban en el último turno de noche otra vez, que no era exactamente el toque de luz de su trabajo... pero por lo menos conseguirían dormir la mañana próxima.

"ve a pescar." Sango le dijo a Miroku mientras que miraba su propia mano de cartas .

"estoy cansado de jugar ve a pescar." Miroku anunció mientras dejaba caer sus cartas sobre la mesa, terminando el juego le gustara a Sango o no. "juguemos el strip poker (**N/T**: poker que se juega apostando prendas de ropa). Eso es mucho más diversión."

"No lo es." Sango suspiro mientras que dejaba caer sus cartas y comenzaba a coger un hilo de rosca flojo en su manga. "dios... Odio el turno de noche... "

"alguien tiene que mantener sus ojos atentos afuera para ver si hay problemas." Dijo obedientemente Miroku mientras se daba la vuelta hacia los monitores de seguridad. Un movimiento capturo su atención. "mierda - que es eso?"

Sango dio la vuelta rápidamente, fijando su mirada en el punto donde Miroku apuntaba, esta lista para coger su intercomunicador y llamar para a seguridad. Pero se relajó inmediatamente cuando vio lo que él había visto. "Oh... es solamente Kagome."

Miroku relajó un poco. "ella toca el piano?"

"así parecer." Sango golpeó ligeramente el botón del volumen en el monitor. "tenemos sonido en esta cosa?"

"Nop."

"recuérdeme pedirle a Inuyasha poner un micrófono en cada sitio, la próxima vez que aumentemos la seguridad." apunto y se apoyo en el respaldar de su silla, mirando a la colegiala tocar música silenciosa.

"él no hará eso." Miroku se también se inclinó hacia atrás en su propia silla mientras balanceaba un lápiz debajo su nariz... una tarea difícil de hacer mientras hablaba. "él odia las medidas de seguridad. Dice que es peor que fans arrastrándose por todos el lugar. Además... no es que necesitemos equipos de alta tecnología. Los ladrones que intentaron meterse la vez pasada no consiguieron llegar más allá de seguridad, él mismo Inuyasha fue quien los aprendió antes que se escaparan"

"Mm. Supongo." Sango masculló reclinando su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Ella miró a Miroku y se balanceó por un momento antes de decidir hacerle una pregunta que había estado vagando por su mente. "No contestaste la pregunta que Kagome te hizo durante la lección ." comentó.

"qué pregunta?" continuó balanceándose.

"Sobre si Inuyasha fumaba."

Miroku suspiró mientras que se incorporaba y la miraba. "Mira, sé que ella es una excepción en este caso , de cómo _supuestamente _la dejamos estar lo mas cercanamente y cómoda posible con nosotros en el chalet, pero hay algunas cosas que ella _no puede _ir divulgando cuando vuelva a tener su vida normal."

"Hasta sobre si Inuyasha fuma?"

"él necesita mantener una imagen limpia." Miroku suspiró

Sango le frunció el ceño ."entonces haga que pare si es que eso daña su imagen." Ella sentía que precisaba lo obvio.

"lo he intentado!" Miroku le dio al techo una mirada de desesperación. "Kikyo también lo a intentado pero él nunca _escucha_ la voz de la razón."

Él entró a una tranquilidad cómoda, reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos y descontento con la superestrella que lo contrató.

"lo que significa," Miroku dijo lentamente, "no importan las circunstancias, nosotros necesitamos guardarle ciertas... _cosas _a la pequeña Kagome. Incluyendo ése... " miró sospechosamente a su alrededor antes de bajar su voz. "incidente de 1992."

Sango se puso rígida. "Oh."

"qué oh '?" él le frunció el ceño levemente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fija de preocupación. "Um... Puedo ser que accidentalmente... le mencioné el incidente a Kagome."

Si Inuyasha se enterara , la cabeza de Sango rodaría por los suelo. Miroku la miró fijamente . "cuánto fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Oh - apenas lo mencioné. No le dije qué sucedió ni ninguna otra cosa." Sango lanzó una mirada en el monitor de la TV que se encontraba detrás de ella, comprobando que Kagome todavía estaba allí. "lo que significa que... ella no sabe nada mas allá del hecho que algo sucedió en ese año..."

"bueno." Miroku cabeceó, pero se parecía no encontrar una solución para este problema. "esperemos que no despierta su interés ... pero estoy asustado que tal si ella nos pregunta acerca de el tema otra vez... no podemos actuar como si estuviéramos ocultando algo o sospechará."

"Entonces que se supone que le digamos?" Sango golpeo sus uñas ansiosamente contra el escritorio. " _no podemos _decirle! Usted acaba de decir - "

"lo sé pero puede dañarnos si _no lo hacemos _, ves mi punto?"

"vagamente." Dijo mientras deslizaba su mano sobre su cola de caballo y la traía para acomodarla delante su hombro, jugando con las extremidades mientras que miraba fijamente su escritorio . "Oh Miroku... ahora estoy preocupada..."

"no se preocupe," acarició a su mano. "además ... Yo siempre estoy aquí para darte comodida."

Sango tiró su mano lejos la suya bruscamente y lo fulmino con la mirada. "gracias pero _no _gracias."

"Oye proxeneta!"

"Sí, Caramelo?"

"Soy Kagome!"

"Y yo _Soy _Inuyasha."

_Que bien que hayamos estado de acuerdo_, Kagome pensó mientras se acercaba a la superestrella que estaba echado en una cama del sol al lado de la piscina. Allí e_staba _la imagen con la que Kagome había representado a menudo a una mimada, malograda y sobre actuada estrella, que tenía tanto sitio en su billetera como lo tenía en el cerebros... que era muy pequeño. Él estaba usando gafas de sol oscuras que impedían el acceso del fulgoroso sol , junto tenia una alta bebida fría en su mano, que Kagome sospechado debía ser de una costosa marca italiana.

"qué quieres mocosa?" pidió sin crispar un músculo sin reconocer su llegada.

"Mocosa?" repitió. "si apenas eres más viejo yo."

"bueno iba a llamarle perra pero supuse que probablemente te ibas a hinchar como un sapo enojado al que han pisado..." le dio la vuelta a su cabeza lentamente, fijando su vista en ella. "no te pidieron que pase tiempo contigo ,verdad?"

Kagome suspiró lentamente, intentando desesperadamente controlar su furia. "solo una vez esta tarde." contestó lentamente.

"lunes, verdad?"

"sí."

"Cool..." **(N/T: **no sabia como traducir esta expresión, es algo así como guay, chévere, etc)

"ahora contestaras a mi pregunta."

"Por supuesto, Kurami," dijo comenzando a incorporarse, y dejando su bebida en una meza pequeña al lado de la cama del sol. "pero mientras que lo haces, cariño, podrías frotar algo de loción sobre mis hombros, parece que están quemándose."

"si ésta es otra de tus jugarretas para cortejarme ' entonces puedes irte -"

"Solo hazlo."

Extraño, Kagome se sentía casi obligada a obedecerlo debido solamente a su tono voz . Después de que todos, el había dirigido a la gente de su alrededor durante la mayor parte de su vida - él _sabía _dirigir. Ella se opuso por un momento antes de decidir que no sería difícil _intentar _por lo menos untar de loción al individuo. Moviendo sus ojos discretamente se sentó de un golpe detrás de él y cogió la botella de loción con una mano y vertió una gran parte del contenido en su mano. Después lanzó la botella sobre su hombro, empujó su manicura y excesivamente cuidada cabellera para dar una palmada al fresco gel sobre sus hombros.

"qué - cuánto es que usaste!" dijo mientras saltaba lejos, asustado.

"qué?" ella contestó, mirando con fijeza e inocente interés su mano bañada de abundante loción de color blanco, y soportado con un gesto. "solo lo estrictamente necesario ."

"... con tal que no arruines mi pelo." Dijo aferrándose a sus nevosos protector solar mientras que ella articulaba un insulto dirigido a él y continuo con su trabaja.

" sabe que..." ella comenzó lentamente. "Sango me dijo que algo divertido ayer... que me intrigó..."

"hm mm." Él tarareó. "un poco mas abajo."

Kagome apretó sus dientes y lo fulmino con la mirada , luego fijo su mirada en los arbustos esculpidos que estaban alineados en la escalera bajo el chalet . "ella me contó sobre ti. Probablemente intentando conseguir que me agradara. Ella dijo que algo sobre un incidente que sucedió en 1992... "ella dejo de masajear levemente cuando notó como los músculos de él se tensaban levemente. Si no hubiera estado en contacto con él, probablemente ella no habría notado.

"hm mm." Él tarareó, no dando ninguna respuestas.

"y yo se preguntaban... qué sucedió ese año? Sango realmente no me dijo nada mas." Kagome frunció el ceño levemente mientras los músculos de él se negaban a relajarse, aunque en todos los demás aspectos parecía tan desinteresado, como si fuera el mismo. "era apenas curiosidad y -"

Ella consiguió una oportunidad de indagar mas en el asunto, cuando Inuyasha la hizo girar repentinamente, se aferró a sus muñecas y la empujó hacia atrás, sobre la cama de sol. Si Kagome no hubiese estado preparada para cualquier cosa, gracias a que Inuyasha se había lanzado sobre ella en su primer encuentro en la Limo, ella se habría quedado en shock no dándole tiempo a reaccionar. Pero por suerte sus reflejos de rayo la salvaron afortunadamente de cierto beso de la muerte.

"QUITATE DE ENCIMA -" gritó, de un tirón logro tener ambas manos libres y logró golpear su cara con una de ellas. "- PUTREFACTA ESCORIA!"

O ella lo había cogido con la guardia baja o este no se había incomodado con su reacción, pero ella decidió empujarlo lo bastante lejos para gatear fuera de la cama de sol. Giró hacia él airadamente, pero se guardó una distancia de seguridad. La tensión era tan aguda que podían cortarlo con una maquinilla de afeitar, lo vio limpiarse la loción que ella había esparcido en su cara. "tú..." comenzó en voz baja y peligrosa.

Entonces ella realmente lo dejó tenerla.

el "Um... estoy despedida?"

La muchacha de limpieza que Kikyo había citado en su oficina parecía positivamente aterrorizada cuando ella le pedió verla. Kikyo se inclinó simplemente hacia detrás en su silla y junto sus dedos en forma de cremallera con una actitud digna del Sr. Burns (**N/T: **el personaje de los simpsons . Generalmente era duro elegir a que empleado se tenia que despedir cuando el chalet se empezaba a sobre poblar, pero esta vez la decisión fue fácil... después de que todo temía que esta llegara a ser la novia actual de su Todopoderoso.

"por supuesto que no, Rena." Kikyo sonrió firmemente. "me encanta hacer bromas de E-mail tanto como cualquier persona. El punto es que todavía me estoy riendo de las 10 señales que tienes de decir que la agente de Inuyasha es una vaca frígida '."

"Oh mi dios... usted me esta despidiendo," a muchacha parecida pálida.

"no, no seas ridícula. No soy tan importante como para decidir eso" _No mucho de todos modos_, Kikyo pensó al mismo tiempo en que juntaba sus dedos nuevamente. "Es solo que... hemos estado realizando algunos cambios a los requisitos del trabajo."

"Oh..."

"ahora hemos decidido que las muchachas de limpieza necesitarán un PhD para continuar trabajando aquí." Kikyo fue de nuevo a mezclarla los papeles. "siéntase libre solicitar un trabajo aquí cuando usted consiga uno."

"Bueno eso es un alivio!" la muchacha de limpieza puso una mano en su pecho, parecía estar feliz. "agradezco a dios que tengo un PhD!"

La sonrisa de Kikyo desvaneció "Perdóneme?"

"solamente en la limpieza - no me duró." Gojeó la limpiadora.

"... Bueno esta bien..." Kikyo no iba a ser burlada por una muchacha de limpieza. "y... también necesitarás por lo menos una medalla olímpica de bronce -"

"plata. Gimnasia 1996." La muchacha contestó elegantemente.

Increíble. Sabía que solamente los mejores de los mejore podían trabajar para Inuyasha, pero esto era irreales. "bien..." ella giró una pluma entre sus dedos rápidamente. "personalmente, no pienso que usted encaje aquí adentro. Espero que entienda. Adiós." _Y no dejes que la puerta te golpee en la salida_, agregó mentalmente pues ella miró a muchacha abandonar el cuarto en desconcierto.

Esa era la sensación satisfacción le daba un buen comienzo al día, Kikyo entró en búsqueda de Inuyasha, sabiendo que lo encontraría siempre por el lado de la piscina a esa hora. Le gustaba comer en el sol... más como un gato que como un perro.

Pensaba mientras se acercaba a las puertas francesas que al ser abiertas mostraban piscina, deslizándose lentamente por ellas. Una voz algo ronca que gritaba del exterior podía ser escuchada por toda el arrea de la piscina. Kikyo paró para escuchar.

¡"-**_y no pienso ser seducida por en poder de 15 voltios de personalidad a la que le encanta pavonearse, con unas sobre-activas glándulas de testosterona y con la grosera masculina cortesía de un Neandertal-con el cerebro inducido de cerveza-sin ninguna agudeza menta y un inepto imbecil social !_**"

Bueno... esa muchacha tenía ciertamente manera de utilizar palabras. Kikyo se movió con impaciencia hacia la fuente, interesada por descubrir que criada o miembro del personal se resistía a los encantos Neandertal-inducidos de cerveza. Kikyo alcanzó el umbral cuando una Kagome algo roja paso frente a ella, buscando escapar hacia una vida mas pacifica, abajo del pasillo.

Kikyo siguió sus pasos con la mirada antes de dar la vuelta lentamente a su mirada abajo en la piscina. Inuyasha todavía seguía sentado en su cama de sol, frotándose la crema en su cara como si hubiera sucedido nada. Pero no se necesitaba de un genio para saber que es lo que había sucedido.

Arqueando una ceja ella descendió bajo las escaleras. Inuyasha la miraba con una mirada inocente y expectante. Pero tan pronto como el estuvo a su alcance, esta jaló una de sus orejas, torciéndola y lo acarreándolo a sus pies.

"Ow - ow - ow - ow - quítate!" pidió mientras que ella lo arrastraba hacia la piscina. "Kikyo - lo digo en serio - quítate!"

Ella no lo soltó. Y tan pronto como dejó ir su oreja Kikyo lo empujó en el pecho y lo tiró a la piscina. Esta esperó pacientemente a que él emergiera otra vez , con los brazos cruzados y suspirando profundamente.

Inuyasha rompió la superficie con un grito de asombro. "Porque demonio fue eso!"

"te advertí." Ella dijo en una voz uniforme, autoritaria. "te advertí que no la tocara - pero qué es lo que haces?"

"Solo estaba bromeando..." Se quejó, mientras nadaba bajo en el agua levemente como un niño.

Eso era todo lo que él era realmente, Kikyo pensó. Nada más que niño estropeado. "Pues al parecer a ella no le pareció divergido. Serías afortunado no consigues que te demande."

Él apretó visiblemente su quijada. "Sango le dijo que sucedió en 1992."

Kikyo lo miró a través de ojos encapuchados. "Ella lo sabe." Preguntó. "cuanto es lo que sabe?"

"solamente que algo sucedió." Él pisó el agua suavemente mientras que la miraba atento.

Kikyo dio solamente un débil suspiro . "Pues digámosle, ahora que cogió el viento..."

"no!" Inuyasha movió de un tirón tan repentinamente que él hundió algunas pulgadas antes de que él recuperara su equilibrio. "No hay que decirle - si lo hacemos entonces ella se lo dirá a todo el mundo . Ella es solo una niña, nosotros no podemos confiarles esa clase de cosas a ella."

"pero ahora ella no parará el preguntar." Kikyo precisado.

"Lo manejaré, haciendo que piense en algo más." Inuyasha se tiró hacia atrás hábilmente.

Ah... absolutamente un trabajo muy listo. Pero todavía estaba mal intentar y tirar de esa clase de cosa. "No puede hacer eso cada vez que ella pregunte."

"Oh, ella me deseó ." dijo con conocimiento. " podía ver en sus ojos que luchaba por mantener sus manos alejadas de mi – solamente corrió de esa manera cuando te escucho venir ."

Kikyo dudó de sus palabras. "Eres un gilipollas , Inuyasha. No sé porqué trabajo para ti" Ella tomó su pila de ropa y de toallas secas antes de caminar al borde de la piscina y de sostenerlas en el aire, proponsas a caer sobre el agua.

"no te atrevas – no te atrevas -" ella las dejo caer ¡"Ooh... eres una perra! Debería despedirte!"

"Que es lo que eso significa...?" ella separo los brazos y le mando una sonrisa sarcástica. "vaya..entonces despídeme."

Él enangostó sus ojos mientras vaciló para satisfacer su amenaza. "te daré una oportunidad más..."

"Hm." Kikyo sonrió levemente antes de dar vuelta en sus talones y de dirigirse hacia la escalera. "y no te olvides, que tienes una lucha el miércoles así que se cerciórate de mantenerte en forma. Está es contra Kouga."

"Y ahora me lo dices..." Inuyasha se quejó mientras que la miraba caminar hacia adentro del chalet, antes de sumergirse totalmente debajo del agua.

"Creo que realmente la logro molestar estaba vez..." Dijo la vos de Sango .

Miroku respondió, "Tal vez ella esta cansada, Lo que quiero decir es que, Yo lo estaría si estuviera toda la noche dando vueltas alrededor del chalet."

"bien... Le diré al cocinero que deje un poco de comida afuera de su habitación, por si acaso tiene hambre."

"Inuyasha se lo comerá."

"entonces lo etiquetaré Kagome."

"él no recuerda nombres - él pensará que es un juego ."

"Urgh... No me gusta cuidar comida... pero... "

Las voces de la pareja se perdieron cuando Kagome otra vez sola en su dormitorio reservado. El exterior todavía estaba un poco alumbrado, pero ella se sentía acabada y cansada. El hambre era cosa pasada en su mente mientras que ese _idiota _se encontraba debajo de ella.

"debo llamar a Mamá..." murmuró sin entusiasmo al vacío. Quizás debería llamar a sus amigas y romper sus sueños, disidiéndoles todo sobre la mala actitud de Inuyasha. No... probablemente pensarían que el era extremadamente cool para tener una actitud de todos modos...

Ella todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho su madre la noche anterior. Ella le había dicho a Kagome que lo cambiara. "Hah!" Kagome rió sin humor. Inuyasha era un prima donna (**N/T**: Persona vanidosa y mimada) incurable... de ninguna manera alguien como él cambiaría su maneras de ser, en un tiempo tan limitado de una semana, y Kagome era la _ultima _persona sobre la faz de la tierra quien odia llegar a cambiarlo.

Aunque... Kagome frunció el ceño profundamente mientras que consideraba la posibilidad... se preguntaba qué clase de persona habría sido Inuyasha, si la fama no hubiera envuelto en sus primeros 2 segundos de vida. Él era difícil, maleducado y esperaba que toda la gente hiciera lo que el les pidiera, como lo habían hecho estos últimos diecisiete años .

¿Quizás Kagome se le presentaba como un desafío? Le gusto el sonido de esas palabras... pero ella había oído que Kikyo estaba ya representaba un desafío para la superestrella.

_¿Qué es lo que podía hacer, que el no hubiera visto antes?_ Con excepción de gritarle y el intentar abrirle los ojos sobre su anormal comportamiento?... no mucho... _allí no había ninguna manera de poder cambiarlo..._

Eran algunas horas más tardes cuando Kagome se despertó lo bastante para lograr abrir los ojos y lograr echar un leve vistazo hacia fuera, hacia el negro aire a través de sus ventanas... ella se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas. Pero antes de que pudiera enfocarse mejor, una forma oscura callo de arriba suyo hacia la debajo de su balcón, aterrizado en su pared de piedra, antes de caer abajo, perdiéndose de vista.

¿Kagome habría podido jurar que era Inuyasha... pero Inuyasha no tenía o si? Kagome se despidió de sus pensamientos y se colocó abajo para dormir. Quizás el pelo blanco parecía negro cuando no había una luna que lo alumbrara.

: TTFN

**Notas de la traductora:**

Que tal,

Espero que lo disfruten. Tratare de actualizar el siguiente capitulo, cuando me de el tiempo. TT. No se preocupen ya vienen las vacaciones de verano


	7. La caminataperruna

**Notas Del Autor: **¡Yay! ¡Planeo actualizar el feriado! De todas formas, este ingeniero vino e intentó arreglar mi computadora. Encontró _cinco _virus pero no pudo hacer nada con mi problema de Internet, así que se llevo mi computadora para ver si la puede arreglar... pronto. Realmente desearía que fuera ingeniero y no apenas un individuo de la calle que mi mamá invitó otra vez...

**Dead Famous**

_Por Rozefire _

**Capítulo 6**

**La Caminata-Perruna**

_Traducido por LR CHAN_

Kagome decidió que era tiempo de ir a caminar al día siguiente... sobre todo porque Kikyo marchaba alrededor del chalet con el humor más asqueroso que Kagome había visto hasta ahora. Ella había despedido ya a tres personas inocentes, al los que cogió totalmente desprevenidos - dos limpiadores y un cocinero. Kikyo realmente estaba de malas.

¿ por qué estaba de tan mal humor? Debido a Inuyasha, Obviamente.

Él no estaba.

¿Dónde esta? Donde - esta?" Era generalmente el pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Kikyo mientras que se detenía en cada cuarto y pasillo en busca de la superestrella perdida.

Si había algún buen momento para dejar el chalet, era ese. Kagome saltó las ultimas escaleras del chalet antes de examinar el área alrededor suyo. Kagome podía ir a pasear alrededor de los jardines y oler algunas flores , o podría ir abajo a la playa y construir algunos castillos de la arena.

O quizá podría correr a buscar un taxi y regresar a su casa, a donde ella pertenecía. Comenzaba a sentir nostalgia. Extrañaba el no poder ver a su familia...a su madre especialmente. Extrañaba no poder descargar sus problemas con sus amigas, aunque sabia bien que aunque ellas estuviesen a su alrededor no les interesarían sus problemas – solamente le prestarían atención a cierto individuo que la sacaba de sus casillas.

"Me sentiré muy feliz cuando esto termine..." murmuró terminando su marcha por la escalera y continuándola sobre la calzada.

"Oye Kagome! Que estas haciendo?"

Kagome se dio la vuelta para encontrar el origen esa voz , dándose cuenta que se trataba de Sango que venía de una de las esquinas del chalet, traía tres pastores alemanes adelante suyo que la arrastraban adelante por la correa. Después de Sango vino Miroku con cuatro perros y atrás de él siguieron muchos más voluntarios que al parecer también estaban acarreando perros.

"Que es lo que hacen?" les preguntó Kagome cuando estos se acercaron. "alguno clase de propaganda patrocinada por perros?"

"no, no," Miroku sacudió su cabeza. "Necesitan hacer ejercicio una vez al día y como hay tantos prácticamente todo el mundo tiene que participar para darles una caminata."

Kagome le mando una mirada . "Están escapando de Kikyo, no es verdad?"

"Igual que tu?" le devolvió el tiro.

Sango tiró de sus perros para que se detuvieran mientras se acercaba a Kagome. "Acaso la has visto? Kikyo se pone furiosa cada vez que él hace algo como esto."

"A hecho esta clase de cosas antes?" Kagome pregunto.

"Bueno..." Sango se encogido levemente. "lo hace generalmente en las noches de Luna Nueva... solamente porque ésa es la una época del mes en la que él puede mezclarse con la gente normal y no ser reconocido ."

"personalmente no lo culpo por salir y especialmente si tiene esa gran oportunidad de hacerlo." Miroku dijo seriamente.

"Lo malo es que nunca avisa, no deja ninguna nota, ningún adiós, solo desaparece y está generalmente de nuevo en su cama antes de que Kikyo pueda decirle desaparecido." Sango continuó. "Lo raro es que esta vez él no ha vuelto."

"Quizás ya se hartó de ser famoso?" Había sonado razonable en su cabeza. Pero en el momento en que ella lo dijo, Miroku y Sango se empezaron a asfixiar de risa. Kagome se sintió realmente estúpida de haber tenido esa idea... ¿Inuyasha, cansado de la fama? Quizá en una cierto universo alterno o en una galaxia paralela.

"Lo dudo ." Miroku rió, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas "Lo mas probable es que haya estado en una fiesta, emborrachándose toda la noche y haya pasado la noche en una zanja, donde probablemente unos niños lo están picoteando con palitos y no estaría-" paró de hablar cuando Sango le mando un codazo en el estomago. "Um... Lo que quiero decir... es que eso es lo que _yo_ habría hecho. Probablemente ahora Inuyasha este allí afuera donando dinero a algún orfanato y este demasiado ocupado jugando con los niño."

Kagome no creyó eso ni por dos segundos. Sango tampoco. La muchacha más vieja suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos, "Sigamos gran bolsa de gas, debemos conseguir que todos estos perros tengan su caminata antes de su postre a las tres."

Algo brillante, una idea impulsiva llegó a Kagome. "Oigan - porqué no me dejan tomar uno de los perros para caminar con él abajo en la playa?"

Miroku paró y miró tras ella. "puede manejar un perro, verdad?"

"Claro que puede." Sango hizo una muecas. "ella maneja a Inuyasha mejor que cualquiera de nosotros."

Miroku, probablemente convencido por las palabras de Sango, le dio la correa de uno de los pastores alemanes más pequeños. "Bueno, Toma a Bess, a ella le gusta mucho la playa. Pero cerciórate de traerla de vuela antes de las tres o si no Kikyo nos gritara a _nosotros_. "

"esta bien," Se despedía Kagome mientras se alejaba.

Decidió tomar el camino hacia la playa que Sango le había enseñado ayer, cuando le daba el pequeño recorrido por el chalet. Era una ruta que conducía bajo el área de la piscina, abajo de los acantilados y a lo largo de un sistema de caminos empedrados, que estaban integrados a la superficie rocosa

Comenzando el recorrido de Kagome, esta fue sorprendida por mas de media docena de guardias de seguridad - incluyendo una cerca eléctrica acompañada por guardias que tenían ropas similares a los de la _swat_.

"Um... Soy una de las paseadoras de perros." Kagome señaló a Bess que caminaba alrededor de sus tobillos como si intentara enredarla para tirarla al suelo. El guardia presionó el gran botón que se encontraba en el panel, para desactivar la corriente eléctrica antes de abrir la puerta que le permitiría pasar a través de ella.

La playa estaba prácticamente llena de gente a la que mirar. Kagome sospechaba que todos poseían al menos la mitad de dinero que tenia Inuyasha para poder _estar_ cerca de su chalet. La mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes que probablemente vagaban por allí para ver si tenían la suerte de encontrarse con cierta superestrella de blanca cabellera.

Bess el perro, parecía estar muy entretenido con la tierra, porque arrastraba a Kagome en círculos sin despegar su nariz del suelo... probablemente persiguiendo algún olor misterioso que Kagome no podía detectar. Ella solo seguía a Bess hiendo a donde ella la llevara.

Era un día agradable, no había nubes en el cielo y la arena estaba tan caliente que se quemo los dedos del pie. Era la clase de clima que solamente se experimentaban en los días de fiestas en verano... pero era más probable que aquí todos los días eran mucho mas bonitos para Inuyasha.

Hablando de eso, ese ultimo evento la había llenado de dudas y molestias de él, mas que cualquier otra cosa .¿Qué clase de persona se desaparecía en medio de la noche con ninguna indirecta o advertencia y también desaparecer el día siguiente? Cualquier persona con un poco de consideración habría dejado por lo menos un mensaje que dijera adónde había ido o cuando estaría de regreso. Aparentemente nadie sabia si debía empezar a preocuparse por Inuyasha, o simplemente aceptar que él estaría de regreso en la tarde.

Probablemente Miroku estaba en lo correcto... probablemente estaba metido en alguna zanga con una botella de cerveza en la mano. ¿Y que era lo que tenia la Luna Nueva ? Qué hacia a la Luna Nueva tan especial...?

Una vaga memoria de la noche anterior volvió repentinamente a Kagome, pero era tan vaga y distante que no podría decir si era un sueño o una clase de sensación de déjà vu. Ella habría podido jurar que había visto a alguien, posiblemente Inuyasha, saltando sobre su balcón... pero no podría determinar si realmente lo había visto o no.

"Aun así él sigue siendo un grosero." Ella le dijo al perro que insistió en jalarla hasta la superficie del agua (una sensación sumamente agradable para sus dedos calientes).

La única razón por la que Inuyasha era un caso de dolor de cabeza era porque nadie se había preocupado de formarlo apropiadamente. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenia apenas once años, aunque Kagome tenía dudas de que un primer ministro y una modelo de ropa interior se fuesen a encargar de un papel-modelo para un niño creciente. Y después de haber sido criado por una tía que no le había dado obviamente amor o bolsas de dinero que lo hicieran cambiar. ¿Qué clase de vida era ésa para un niño de todos modos?

¿Y qué había sucedido exactamente en 1992 , que nadie se atrevía a hablar?

Kagome había ido por los alrededores intentando conseguir hablar con gente acerca del tema, pero la gente con la que hablaba la evitaba o no recordaba acontecimientos importantes que ocurrieran en esa fecha, o apenas evitaban hablar del tema.

Lo que había sucedido en ese año era un tema que no mucha gente se veía dispuesta a discutir. Parecía como si la mayoría de los miembros nuevos del personal estaban tan informados como Kagome de lo que había sucedido en 1992, aunque viejos miembro que habían permanecido allí once o más años al parecer habían hecho votos de silencio.

Kagome no conseguía ninguna respuestas...

"Oye!"

Dos muchachas con bikinis que eran obviamente demasiado pequeños para ellas prácticamente saltaron sobre ella. Kagome tuvo que clavar los talones en la arena para evitar Bess que la arrastrara.

"Díganos," la muchacha vestida de color de rosa golpeó su cabeza y puso un dedo en su barbilla. "Es usted es esa muchacha Higurashi que ganó el concurso!"

"Que Es Higurashi." Pareciera como si Kagome estuviera plagada de gente que la incomodaba diciendo su nombre.

"Podrías hacernos un pequeñísimo favor?" la muchacha en púrpura le pidió con las manos juntas.

Allí venia. Siempre iba a ser famosa como esa muchacha qué conoció a Inuyasha '. Kagome realmente estaba comenzando a odiar su oportunidad de oro '.

"Podrías conseguirnos el autógrafo de Inuyasha!" dijeron ambas en coro.

Kagome sintió compasión por ellas . Esas dos probablemente pasaban su vida en la playa para ver si conseguían ver a Inuyasha. ¿A caso no tenían una vida por la cual preocuparse? Y con la intención de decirles que no, Kagome dijo "no".

"Qué?" las dos muchachas lucían confundida.

"Bueno...no debería , pero estoy preocupada por el analfabetismo de Inuyasha. No puede ni escribir su propio nombre, pobre." Kagome suspiro de forma melodramática a su audiencia.

Las dos muchachas parecían aun mas confundidas y un poco aturdidas. "No lo sabia" dijo la rosa.

"Oh sí. Cuando se suponía que tenia que aprender el alfabeto, él estaba demasiado ocupado en los negocios del comercio de perfumes. Y debido a que era demasiado famoso, cuando estaba en las pasarelas de modelaje, se suponía que debía aprender a multiplicar." Kagome les dijo. "Inuyasha es retardado..."

"Como es que lo sabes?" la muchacha en la púrpura le preguntó sospechosamente.

"Bueno, le pedí un autógrafo para mi hermano menor pero cuando lo hice los ojos del pobre se pusieron cristalinos... verdaderamente deprimente." Kagome suspiró deprimida.

Mientras que las dos muchachas discutían mientras se alejaban, sobre el nuevo descubrimiento que habían hecho sobre su superestrella favorita, Kagome finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de tirar al perro y trotar tras ella, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo rocoso que estaba mas alejado de la playa.

Ahora, Kagome se preguntaba cómo ese rumor se esparciría por el público...

Dio un vistazo a su reloj y frunció el ceño. Marcaba cerca de las tres, ella sabía que tenia que llevar a Bess de vuelta al chalet para no meterse en problemas con Kikyo, o que ella les echara una reprimenda a Miroku y a Sango. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguien más pagara por las cosas de las que ella era responsable. Así que Kagome tiró de la correa "venga Bess, Tenemos que volver."

Bess no le hizo caso, arrastrándola mas lejos de la muchedumbre, hacia las rocas que estaban cerca al acantilado, las rocas eran dentadas y resaltaban de la arena y los acantilados se encontraban a continuación. Kagome lo miró peligrosamente. "No creo que sea una buena idea ir por allá... se ve muy peligroso." Trato de tirar mas fuerte de la correa que sujetaba a Bess.

El gruñido de Bess fue feroz. El hecho fue que parecía peligroso oponerse a ella, así que Kagome se calló al instante y siguió obedientemente al pequeño perro. "Esta bien... algunos minutos más". Y luego tendrían que regresar.

Pasearon alrededor de las rocas por un rato mas. Kagome tenia la vista fija en su reloj, tratando de convencer al perro de que tenían que regresar porque ya era tarde, pero no consiguió nada. Bess seguía siendo guiada por algún olor que Kagome suponía que debía ser algún pescado muerto que probablemente se comería, luego sufriría una intoxicación y Kagome seria la responsable de la muerte de uno de los perros de seguridad...

Por otro lado ella se encontraba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

De repente Bess paró repentinamente y Kagome miraba arriba suyo. El pequeño pastor alemán tenia la mirada clavada hacia abajo del acantilado, su cara parecía alerta y tensa. Un débil gruñido retumbaba en su pecho. Kagome frunció el ceño y se dispuso a ver lo que Bess había estado siguiendo con su olfato. Observo lo que captaba la atención del perro totalmente confundida antes de comenzar a hundirse en que...

Por un segundo creyó que lo que miraba se trataba de un cadáver.

Pero se dio cuenta de que ese cuerpo pertenecía a...Inuyasha

En shock lo único que hizo fue soltar la correa de Bess y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo lo más rápido que pudo el rocoso acantilado intentando bajar desesperadamente sin caerse o romperse el cuello. Se deslizó en algunas partes fangosas, logrando rasparse la parte posterior del muslo, pero sus lesiones no impidieron que llegara lo más rápido posible al lado de Inuyasha, tropezó en con una roca, cayendo sobre él.

"Inuyasha!" Se inclino a su lado y comenzó a sacudir sus hombros, pero su entrenamiento básico de medicina que tomo en la escuela la detuvo. Si él se había roto algo entonces no debía moverlo tanto, si no quería que se pusiera peor. De lo único que estaba cien porciento segura era que él estaba vivo, solamente se encontraba inconsciente. Su respiración era audible, aunque lenta. Su pecho se movía tan despacio que la mitad de ella temía que parara en cualquier momento.

"Oh Dios mío, Oh dios mío..." Estaba en problemas. Kagome pensaba que tal vez esta clase de accidentes ocurrían regularmente cerca al chalet, de modo que encontrar a Inuyasha en ese estado no era extraño... rogó que no fuera nada serio.

Kagome comprobó automáticamente su pulso, asegurándose que lo media en el sitio correcto. Lo sintió, en ritmo debajo de la yema de sus dedos...lento y débil.

Algo extraño estaba pasando...pero Kagome sabia cuando alguien estaba en apuros, él había sido un imbécil pero aun así necesitaba ayuda.

"Bess!" miro alrededor donde el perro estaba parado oliendo algas. Bess miraba hacia arriba cuando fu nombre fue llamado "Ve a conseguir ayuda! Ve y trae a Miroku o Sango! Consigue a Kikyo!"

Bess le lanzó una mirada al chalet antes de empezar a jugar con el agua como un perrito. Algo le digo a Kagome que Bess no era un digno ejemplo de Lassie. Ella iba a tener que conseguir ayuda por si misma, lo que significaba que tendría que dejar a Inuyasha donde se encontraba.

"Inuyasha?" movió su hombro lo mas fuerte que se atrevía "escucha...vas a tener que quedarte justo aquí no te...muevas..."

Si hubiera hablado con una roca hubiera obteniendo la misma respuesta. Kagome se paro mientras mordía su labio inferior y lo miraba, preguntándose si era lo correcto dejarlo allí. Pero mientras mas demorara en decidir, su vida se encontraría en un mayor peligro, sin vacilar comenzó a trepar el acantilado, llegando de nuevo al nivel de la arena. Ahora Bess se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor suyo.

"hey!" ella llamó al guardia de seguridad que se encontraba en la puerta "Ayúdeme- es Inuyasha- lo he encontrado y –ow!"

Sin darse cuenta cogió la cerca eléctrica logrando que su cuerpo tuviera una pequeña descarga, su pelo se encontraba algo parado de los costados. "Maldición" dijo mientras frotaba su cara para que parara de zumbar. En ese momento supuso que al guardia no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que ella tenía una misión"Oh- tiene que conseguir ayuda! Encontré a Inuyasha tirado por esas rocas, el esta inconsciente pero estoy segura que es algo grave- ayúdeme! De prisa!"

"Claro." El guardia no le hizo caso y le dio la espalda, Kagome corrió hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha, tratando de sacarse el ese sentimiento de correr y tocar la cerca eléctrica.

Inuyasha todavía estaba donde ella lo había dejado, estaba casi segura de que había rodado un poco en su ausencia, estaba muerto para el mundo pero su pulso parecía de ciento treinta por minuto –calculó el tiempo que le quedaba l.

"Maldición... " dijo mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, insegura de que podía hacer con él hasta que la ayuda llegara – " Que es lo que te hizo meterte en esto?"

¿Qué sucedió ayer en la noche?

El fantasma de pelo oscuro que ella pensó haber visto debió haber sido solo un sueño , porque Inuyasha seguía teniendo el pelo tan blanco como cualquier otro día. Pero él se veía inusualmente pálido. Un color púrpura azulado formaban parte del color de su piel debido a las contusiones ... pero eran contusiones extrañas, como si no hubiera recibido ningún golpe. No había daños... apenas lisas contusiones.

Eso no era todo lo raro ya que sus labios estaban teñidos de azul como si hubiera conseguido hipotermia, pero cuando ella comprobó su temperatura él estaba tan caliente como ella.

Kagome luchó con el impulso de agarrarlo por los hombros y de sacudirlo para exigir una respuesta de que demonios le había pasado. No sería muy agradable por parte de ella, a pesar de cuánto ella lo odiaba, ella no era cruel. Ella trato de mantener un acercamiento apacible. "Que es lo que te pasa...?" ella se preocupó, mordiendo su labio inferior, Kagome se inclino sobre el y colocó sus manos gentilmente sobre su pecho, se sintió algo preocupada al notar como una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro y su respiración se agitaba por el tacto.

Ella movió las manos hasta sus mejillas, intentando una vez más comprobar su temperatura, pero estaba caliente a pesar del tinte azul que estaba en sus labios. Sus manos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a sus ojos, al momento de apoyarlos uno de los ojos se abrió como para tomar una mirada.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, dilatado en rajas minúsculas , pareciendo aún más felino. Se inclino rapidamente, desconcertandose aún más. Intentó sacudarir su brazo suavemente, intentando moverlo, pero su cuerpo no parecia trabajar.

Entonces su salvación llegó.

"Kagome!"

Kagome levanto su mirada hasta ver como Miroku y Sango venian corriendo por la playa hasta donde ella se enontraba, estos estaban siendo jalados por los perros con los que ella los dejo en la mañana. Detrás de esos dos vino Kikyo trotando levemente - pero por lo menos esta leventaba sus talones de la tierra para ir lo más rapidamente posible.

"él está aquí - rápido!" Kagome los llamó, parándose para hacerle espacio al trío. Ahora empezaba a sentir comezón en la raspadura que se encontraba en la parte posterior de su pierna.

Cuando Miroku cayó de rodillas al lado de Inuyasha, este fue mucho menos cauteloso que Kagome. Él lo agarro fuertemente por los hombros y lo sacudió fuertemente, Kagome se preguntaba si Inuyasha sufriría un daño en el cerebro "Inuyasha- Inuyasha!" gritó en su cara, pero al no conseguir respuesta cayó bajo las rocas cubiertas de arena. Sango lo llevó fuera para comenzar a comprobar sus vitalidad - su pulso y su respiración. Mientras que ella hacía esto Kikyo llegó.

La agente le dio una mirada a Inuyasha, analizó la situación y dio inmediatamente un suspiro cansado. "no otra vez... Juro si tenemos que... " detuvo lo que estaba diciendo al notar que Kagome estaba para al lado.

Kagome tenía esa sensación de que ella era una niña alrededor de adultos que necesitaban urgentemente discutir problemas de los cuales los niños no debian escuchar. La irritó levemente, en vista que ella no tenía nisiquiera una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

"El esta bien?" Ella le preguntó a Miroku mientras Sango le tomaba la temperatura a Inuyasha . "Significa, que el estara bien?"

"Oh por supuesto que estara bien. Él es un Hanyou. Él no puede o - "

"Llevémoslo de vuelta." Kikyo lo interrumpió rapidamente mientras le mandaba una mirada significativa a Miroku que fue silenciado con eficacia.

Esa sensación repugnante que mantenía en la obscuridad comenzó a emerger amargamente otra vez. "Que problema hay con él?" Kagome pidió poco más autoritaria.

"Solo esta un poco enfermo. Se repondrá, no tienes porque preocuparte." Sango dijo , aunque se sintió un poco hipócrita, pues Kagome nunca la había visto tan nerviosa y estresada durante el corto tiempo que había estado en el chalet- y eso que Sango se había mostrado estresada de muchas maneras.

Miroku se dobló hacia abajo y levantó a Inuyasha por los hombros mientras que Sango tomaba sus pies. Él miraba para a Kikyo mientras que lo levantaron. "Sera mejor que valla por Bess no valla a ser que esos niños decidan llevársela a su casa" Dijo mientras se alejaba "Tambien asi puede causar una distracción mientras lo movemos"

Grandioso... ella era una distracción...

Buno, tampoco pensaba que la dejaran ayudar a cuidar a su preciado Inuyasha (**N.T**: cuando me refiero a "su", no lo tomen como si Kagome pensara que Inuyasha fuese preciado para ella, a lo que se referia con "su" era a Sango, Miroku y Kikyo, no a ella, así que la mejor manera de ayudar era obedecer. Se dirigío a la playa por el pastor aleman mientras le lanzaba algunas cautelosas miradas a Inuyasha

"Bess!" llamó al perro.

La perra fue entrenada bastantes bien para reconocer su propio nombre y vino rapidamente hacia Kagome abandonando el lugar donde se encontraba jugando con los niños. Kagome odió arruinar su diversión, pero en un momento ella estaba a punto de arruinar la diversión de todos .

Tan pronto como ella tuviera la correa de Bess sujetada firmemente en su mano y tomara una respiración profunda y la gritara con todas sus fuerzas . ¡"ONDA DE MAREA! ¡Hay Una ONDA DE MAREA QUE DIRIGE DERECHO A LA PLAYA! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!"

La gente se sento en sus toallas y levantaba sus lentes de sol para mirar a la muchacha loca con el perro que gritó . Pero por lo menos ella tenia la atención de todos. La musica que se escuchaba, se apagó de repente y Kagome sentia todos los ojos puestos en ella.

Era extraño que ella se sintiera mas nerviosa que cuando estuvo en el cuarto de prensa donde no solo una playa llena de gente la miraba, sino todo el país. Era extraño sentir que los nervios la inundaban...

"No me oyeron!" ella gritó. ¡"el guardacostas acaba de anunciar el tifón más grande que ha habido en diez años y llegará en DIEZ MINUTOS! CORRAN MIENTRAS PUEDAN!"

Por nada esto funcionaba en las películas .Quizás no la habían oído la primera vez, pero definitivamente la carga captaron el mensaje la segunda vez. Había varios gritos y entonces se formó una atmosfera llena de histeria . Todos en quince segundos corrian hacia la salida , lejos de donde Inuyasha era arrastrado hacia la puerta eléctrica. Nadie vió nada...

Kagome se apresuró a correr para arriba con ellos. Y pasaron todo a través de la puerta, Miroku le guiñó el ojo. "Buen trabajo ."

Kikyo puso una mano en el hombro de Kagome y ordenó a Sango y a Miroku. "llévenlo hasta cama y llamen a Kaede, le dicen... dígale que el tiene un problema y que ella lo diagnostique, los alcanzaré en un momento ."

Kagome supuso que estaba a punto de tener una charla con Kikyo. Y bien... Kikyo era de la clase que asustaba a las personas y Kagome sentía naturalmente un poco de nervios. La sorprendió cuando Kikyo la llevó hasta las escaleras que se encontraban al lado de la piscina y le dio la sonrisa más suave, más buena probablemente había dado en su vida. Su mirada fue encantadora, y los nervios de Kagome se comenzaron a calmar levemente cuando supuso que no la iban a echar ni tampoco iba a ser forzada a firmar un contrato de silencio.

"deseo agradecerle, Kagome," Kikyo le dijo seriamente. "nadie va abajo por esas rocas... si usted no hubiera ido allí puede ser que no lo hayamos encontrado ni hoy, ni en un buen tiempo."

"Que es lo que le pasa?" Kagome preguntó. ¿Kikyo le diría ahora que estaban solas?

"él esta apenas enfermo. Él se mejorara." Kikyo parecía repentinamente mas tensa . "maldición... la lucha es mañana también..."

"Esto tiene algo que ver con con la Luna Nueva?" Kagome pidió.

"de alguna manera."

"Ya a sucedido esto alguna vez ?"

"no generalmente..."

"Ya ha ocurrido esto?"

Kikyo agitó una mano . "una vez o dos veces. Él estará bien, Kagome, no te preocupes por él."

"Pero es difícil no preocuparse..." No cuando él se veía así. "él parecía estar en coma."

"Mm. Bueno." Kikyo le dio una mirada extraña antes de tomar la correa de Bess que se encontraba en su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada trasera al chalet con el perro. "si desea puede conseguir algo de comer en la cocina. Dígale al cocinero que tiene mi autorización de hacer cualquier cosa que desees - mis gracias especiales por salvar su vida."

Una manera mejor de agradecerla sería decirle la verdad. Kagome la miró suspicazmente mientras que desaparecía dentro del chalet. Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor del borde de la piscina , sintiendo como la parte posterior de sus muslos que comenzaba a picar; la arena había entrado en los cortes ahora.

Kagome tendría quizás que descubrir la respuesta por ella misma...?

Ella miraba al balcón de Inuyasha y notó que sus puertas de cristal estaban abiertas... una idea estalló en su cabeza y ella compitió con su cerebro antes de decidir rápidamente hacerle caso.

Kagome se apresuró a entrar, tomando las escaleras (el elevador le parecía demasiado lento para ella) y corrió hasta su cuarto. Ella metió la tarjeta a través de la cerradura en la puerta y se metió como un relámpago adentro. Kagome salió inmediatamente hacia fuera en su propio balcón tratando de escuchar cualquier indirecta de la conversación que se estaba manteniendo en el cuarto de arriba .

Alguien debe haber estado satisfecha con su trabajo hoy (o era que justo estaban teniendo compasión por ella) porque ella oyó voces, ruidosamente y claramente.

"pensaría que él tendría algún sentido de hacer esto... el imbécil ese..." Sango decía ásperamente. Su voz era más alejada que las otras significado que ella estaba probablemente al lado de la cama.

Miroku habló más claro, posiblemente porque él estaba al lado de la ventana. "delen una oportunidad, casi muere." Kagome coincidió con él. Aunque quizás deberían darle una gran reprimenda por idiota...?

"y él tiene la lucha contra Kouga mañana. Él no puede ahora luchar." La voz de Kikyo parecía fría y enojada.

"Seguramente se recuperara para mañana." Miroku razonó.

"Oh sí, seguro que él se recuperara para luchar pero que pasara cuando nos pidan el prueba de drogas?" Kikyo se encajó a presión. "Que se supone que haremos cuando salga positivo?"

Kagome se contrajo nuevamente dentro de su sitio levemente. ¿Drogas...? Esto estaba fuera de su experiencia...

"Quizás estarán fuera de su sistema mañana." Miroku todavía parecía defender a Inuyasha.

la "heroína no se desaparece en una noche."

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon enormemente. _¡Heroína!_

La voz de Kikyo parecía aun más distante cuando ella se marchado a la cama. "Afuera con esto - cuánto tomaste esta vez?"

_¡Esta vez!_

Kikyo suspiró en voz alta cuando no consiguió la respuesta que ella deseaba. "tendremos que tirar de él. Perderá el campeonato. Perderá nuestro patrocinio de Addidas. ¿Espero que estés feliz ahora? Apuesto a que no pensaste en las consecuencias ayer por la noche l"

"Oh dale un respiro Kikyo, el idiota tomo una sobredosis. No me sorprendería que dejara de respirar en un minuto." Miroku dijo de una manera que indicaba que estaba tan enojado con Inuyasha como todos lo demás.

"él es un Hanyou - él no puede tener una sobredosis!" Kikyo lo presionó.

"sí, solamente que ayer por la noche él era humano." Sango dijo uniformemente.

Había un silencio largo en el cuarto de arriba pues cada uno reflexionaba esto. Los pensamientos de Kagome daban vuelta mientras que intentaba recoger toda la información que tenia . ¿Inuyasha con sobredosis? ¿Y él fue humano la noche anterior? Entonces quizás la sombra que ella había visto caer abajo de su balcón no había sido un sueño.

Las palabras siguientes de Kikyo pusieron a tierra Kagome levemente. "Acaso intentaste matarte?"

Otro estiramiento largo de silencio siguió mientras que Kagome esperaba con la respiración hostigada... pero no podía oír que ninguna respuesta de Inuyasha, si es que él respondía. Kagome tenía la sensación que él seguía estando inconsciente y que Kikyo pudo haberle preguntado eso al cuerpo inconsciente de Inuyasha.

"Quizás fue un accidente." Miroku intervino diplomáticamente.

"Fuese lo que fuese..." Kikyo comenzó lentamente. "si Kagome no lo hubiera encontrado él estaría _muerto_. Kaede llegara en cualquier momento. Le dijo que trajera alguna medicamento?"

"ella está trayendo las píldoras." Sango le dijo.

"bueno... llámeme si hay algún cambio en su condición. Mantengan la vista puesta en él y no dejen que Kagome este cerca de aquí. Lo que menos necesitamos es ella que descubre sobre esto." Los pasos de Kikyo se retiraron. "esto tiene que parar..."

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró de golpe y Kagome se sentó lentamente en el frió piso de piedra del balcón, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Un minuto antes de que oyera más diálogo arriba.

"Cierra la ventana, Miroku, mejor mantengamos el aire afuera."

Había un tecleo sobre su cuarto y Kagome se encontró sentada en silencio otra vez. Ahora no había nadie en la playa, haciéndose una misteriosa tranquilidad y con todas las paredes insonoras en el edificio, el resto de la casa pudo haber andado de puntillas alrededor para no hacer ruido.

Kagome se sentía horrible. Se sentía traicionada y rebelada que Inuyasha era capaz de tales cosas. Ella estaba enojada con él... probablemente nunca había odiado a una persona tanto como ella odiaba al individuo enfermo que se encontraba en el cuarto sobre ella. No solamente porque qué él hecho era horrible... sino porque la hizo sentir como una tonta.

Kagome nunca se había sentido tan inocente. Pero se sentía increíblemente ignorante, así como oculta y estúpida.

Ella nunca consideró que algo como esto podría suceder... el abuso de la droga era algo que había estado siempre en un mundo paralelo al de ella. Pero ahora Inuyasha la había forzado a chocar con su vida y eso la hacia sentir enferma.

Kagome solo deseaba ir a casa y no tener que saber de las personas del chalet nunca mas en su vida.

: Dun, dun, dun... allí esta - la edición de la vida mas real y seria que cubriré en mis fics probablemente (aparte de la que esta' Father Figure´)

**Notas de la Traductora: **lamento en retraso, pero les aviso que tardare una semana normalmente en actualizar un capitulo ˆˆU. Así que espero que disfruten este capitulo ˆˆ por esta semana, en el próximo se rebelara es misterio de 1992, no se lo pierdan.


	8. Porque hice lo que hice

**Notas Del Autor: **En mis vacaciones el clima era fantástico y caluroso, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta en Manchester donde se oculta el sol a las 5 de la tarde y todas las hojas de los árboles están en e piso. ¿He mencionado que afuera hace un frío endemoniado? De todas formas, realmente gocé el viaje y me siento relajada y se restaurada , lista para continuar con la historia.

Mucha gente me pregunta de dónde saco mis ideas - y ésta es la primera historia que puedo recordar de donde probablemente conseguí _exactamente _mi inspiración.

Miraba MTV y vi un concurso, donde la gente podía ganarse un fin de semana con Justin Timberlake y yo, siendo la vaca cínica que soy, precisé en voz alta que la ultima cosa que Justin Timberlake desearía en el mundo es pasar dos días con un fan irritante que probablemente grite todo el tiempo con su sola presencia. No me gusta Justin Timberlake. ¿Qué pasaría si yo ganara? Por lo tanto... pueden ver de donde fue que saque la idea original y quien es la superestrella que la inspiró , solamente que este lo narro en un tono más oscuro, que viene de una experiencia más personal con un viejo amigo mío, con el que prometí casarme cuando tenia cinco o seis años. Él se metió con las drogas como E y heroína y como usted puede imaginar me sentí decepcionada y triste por él (agradezco a dios que él no planea cumplir esa promesa del matrimonio) . Pero le agradezco mucho que me haya enseñado sobre las drogas, porque probablemente hubiera tenido que buscar mucha información sobre el tema y tal vez hubiera caído es ellas. Gracias a el puedo escribir con mas facilidad ;la historia

* * *

**Dead Famous**

_Por Rozefire_

Capítulo 7

_Traducido por **I****nuhanya y LR CHAN**_

**_

* * *

_**

****

****

Por qué hice lo que hice?

"Somos tan buen grupo de especialistas para dejar que esto pase! Desde ahora _nada_ debe pasar nuestra red perfectamente tejida!"

El grupo de catorce miró a Kikyo, asombrado. Como ellos eran los miembros de más confianza del personal de Inuyasha, iba a hacerlos asumir la culpa por Inuyasha y recibir la ira de Kikyo. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas desde donde estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la parte de atrás del grupo.

"Sabemos por experiencia," continuó Kikyo, caminando mientras hablaba. "Que a Inuyasha le gusta hacer hazañas como esta en las noches de luna nueva - así que por qué nadie ha incrementado la seguridad en esas particulares noches cuando no hay luna?"

Nadie ofreció una explicación.

"Ahora Inuyasha está… muy enfermo." Lo cubrió con azúcar por supuesto. "Pudo haber muerto. Somos muy buenos para permitir que esto pase!"

La mano de Miroku se levantó. "Pregunta!"

Kikyo le volteó los ojos fruncidos lentamente. Ella suspiró profundamente, sólo porque sabía que Miroku siempre era el primero en ser un fastidio. "Cuál es?"

"Estás diciendo que las leyes de causa y efecto no se aplican en esta situación?" preguntó él seriamente. "Lógicamente si fuéramos buenos en nuestros trabajos entonces seríamos muy buenos para permitir que esto pase?" Kikyo movió su peso al otro pie y cruzó sus brazos con creciente molestia. Sango miró a Miroku, tratando de decirle telepáticamente que se callara. "Por lo tanto no es más probable que todos seamos unos patéticos perdedores quienes tienen lo que merecen?" Miroku terminó con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, individualmente, todos son perdedores." Kikyo asintió mientras el grupo intercambiaba más extrañas miradas. "Pero juntos como un grupo debemos ser los mejores! Gracias a mis inquebrantables habilidades de liderazgo y a mis motivadores discursos somos un gran equipo."

Sango se hundió en su silla. "Me quejaría pero no me siento lo suficiente motivada." Le susurró a Miroku quien se comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Había una molesta joven bajando las escaleras cuando Kaede entró a la villa. Ella se parecía horriblemente a Kikyo pero de alguna forma Kaede dudaba que estuvieran emparentadas. Kikyo era muy fría y controlada mientras que esta chica era cálida y vívida y justo entonces se veía positivamente volátil. La joven pasó a propósito rodeando a Kaede y se dirigió hacia afuera, desapareciendo de vista con un marcador permanente negro en su mano. Kaede encogió sus ancianos hombros y continuó hacia el elevador para subir al último piso. Sabía que era donde estaba la habitación de Inuyasha, y aún después de tantos años dudaba que él la cambiara. Había tenido esa habitación desde que tenía once años. Se había cambiado después del accidente porque era la más pequeña y oscura en toda la villa… de alguna forma Kaede pensó que aún estaría ahí. Habitación número 66 (con un 6 extra escrito al lado del número de habitación en tinta permanente fresca, y cuándo había aparecido eso ahí?).

Kaede no se molestó en golpear, sólo entró en la habitación y le dio un rápido vistazo al interior.

Nada había cambiado. Excepto que tal vez el joven en la cama era unos cuantos años mayor y unos kilos más pesado que antes. Por las apariencias parecía que estuviera durmiendo.

Lo primero era lo primero y Kaede se apresuró hacia las ventanas y retiró las cortinas para permitir algo de luz en la habitación y abrió la puerta del balcón mientras estaba en ella para permitir la entrada de aire fresco.

"No me dijeron que habían invitado a la bruja del oeste," comenzó Inuyasha en un tono ligeramente mal articulado. Su voz sonaba extraña aún para los viejos oídos de Kaede. Ella volteó para mirar hacia la cama y vio que él todavía no se había movido o abierto sus ojos.

"Bueno, no podían llamar a un doctor de verdad, o sí?" Kaede bajó cuidadosamente su bolsa en una de las sillas al lado de la cama y se sentó en la otra. "Y de cuál fue? Inhalada? Inyectada? Fumada?"

Inuyasha se volteó perezosamente alejándose de ella. "No tienes algunos monos voladores para enviar tras Dorothy…?"

Kaede movió su cabeza mientras lo veía compasivamente. "Dios, mírate… Cubierto de moretones. Y no se supone que tienes una pelea mañana con Kouga?"

"Tal vez…"

Kaede se levantó tan rápido como sus viejos huesos se lo permitieron y alcanzó para agarrar sus pronos brazos, buscando heridas de pinchazo. "Ninguna inyección… bien. Entonces puedes tomarte estas." Antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de objetar, ella metió tres píldoras de carbón en su boca y la cerró con su arrugada mano. "Traga."

Él hizo un sonido y le dio un lento e irritado frunce, obviamente molesto de que estuviera haciéndolo trabajar, pero tragó todo al mismo tiempo y ella pudo sentarse otra vez. "Buen chico."

Inuyasha sólo cerró sus ojos y pareció ir a dormir, pero Kaede lo sabía mejor.

"Escuché que anoche fuiste humano." Ella giró uno de los anillos plateados en sus dedos. "Una sobredosis anoche te habría matado. Lo sabías?" Él la ignoró en favor de descansar tranquilamente. "Entonces estabas tratando de matarte o sabías que tu sangre de Hanyou te salvaría en el momento preciso." Kaede levantó su mentón. "De cuál fue entonces?"

"No recuerdo…" mal articuló él con un desvanecido suspiro.

Prácticamente aún estaba elevado y Kaede sabía que hablarle en este estado era inútil. No obtendría nada útil de él. "Veo que Miroku aún vive aquí." Él había estado viviendo ahí desde que Kaede recordaba. El muchacho había venido con su padre que previamente había trabajado para el hermano de Kaede y el padre de Inuyasha. Aunque el padre del muchacho se había ido, el joven aún permanecía aquí con Inuyasha. Kaede lo atribuyó a una extraña amistad… aunque siempre se había preguntado lo que alguien veía en el Hanyou.

"Quién es la joven que se parece a Kikyo?" preguntó Kaede.

"Oh ella?" Inuyasha se obligó a abrir sus ojos por un momento antes de rendirse y cerrarlos otra vez. "Ella vino de algún lugar… un Templo, creo."

"Ella te odia."

"No importa."

Kaede lo observó por un momento antes de mover su cabeza finalmente con cansancio y levantarse. "Esperaba que maduraras una vez que tuvieras que cuidar de ti. Pero veo que has hecho un _buen_ trabajo al cuidar de ti, Inuyasha."

"Que amable." Suspiró él.

"Estaré aquí hasta mañana y luego iré a casa otra vez. Debes dormir para que desaparezcan los efectos para mañana en la mañana."

"Mm hm."

"Tonto." Kaede dejó un último sentimiento de despedida antes de tomar su bolsa y salir de la habitación. "Te sentirás _así_ cuando despiertes mañana."

Pero a Inuyasha, siendo un Hanyou, le gustaba desafiar las reglas de cuando se suponía iba a despertar. En vez de intentar dormir para desaparecer los efectos de las drogas durante la noche, despertó hacia las siete en punto, del punzante dolor de cabeza que estaba golpeándolo, o de la presencia de la joven sentada en la silla al lado de su cama.

"Sabes, tu habitación apesta."

Él abrió sus ojos levemente, antes de cerrarlos otra vez. La luz era muy fuerte, aún para él. "Vete."

Aún con sus ojos cerrados casi podía sentir una fiera aura de ella. No le gustaba su actitud? Bueno, a él no le gustaba ella así que podía perderse y dejarlo morir en paz. Realmente quería estar inconsciente entonces…

"Sabes…" Continuó ella otra vez, obviamente hablando en una voz fuertemente controlada que contradecía su rabia. "Viéndote así realmente lo pone en perspectiva para mi." Él la escuchó moverse en la silla y abrió sus ojos para seguir su movimiento, sólo para encontrarla inclinada hacia él. Sus rasgos estaban borrosos y la luz era muy fuerte para ver bien. "En realidad no eres nada sino un glorificado drogadicto que tiene suerte y se hace rico mientras el resto de tu tipo se revuelca en las cloacas de la sociedad."

Fuertes… y complejas palabras para tan pequeña niña. Él no entendió la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo entonces. "Cállate y vete. Y apaga la luz cuando salgas." Dijo él duramente.

"La luz no está encendida, ridículo." Espetó ella, pero se levantó de todas formas y marchó hacia la ventana para juntar las cortinas. Se sentó lejos y movió sus dedos agitadamente contra el brazo de su silla. "Vas a decirme por qué trataste de matarte?"

"En realidad es tu problema?" Un pequeño hormigueo de frío shock lo recorrió. Había intentado cometer suicidio? Realmente no recordaba mucho de las previas veinticuatro horas. Dudaba que recordara esta conversación en unos minutos.

"No voy a ir por ahí a decirles a todos que usas drogas." Comenzó ella otra vez, en una voz ligeramente apresurada y temblorosa. Sin importar cuánto intentaba ignorarla, podía decir lo tensa que estaba. Sus movimientos eran tan rígidos y espasmódicos como impacientes en la silla. "Digo, este es exactamente el tipo de cosas que esperaba de ti. Sexo, drogas y rock n' roll es todo lo que es ser famoso, verdad? No estaba sorprendida, pero no voy a ir a contarlo a la prensa."

Ella era una chica al límite, e Inuyasha no confiaba en ese tipo de chica. Perezosamente, trató de mirarla otra vez pero se rindió cuando sólo hizo doler aún más su cabeza. Gruñó ligeramente y trató de desaparecer en el colchón. "Sólo déjame morir, sabes que lo quieres…"

De repente ella se levantó como un látigo y se dirigió a él furiosamente. "Pero debo saber!" ella lo regañó en una voz más fuerte. "Bien merecido lo tendrías! Eres la última persona en este planeta que merece _tanto_ lujo! No hiciste nada para merecerlo - sólo has gorreado la compasión de todos y te sales con la tuya desde que naciste! Mereces estar arruinado!"

"Por qué estás tan enojada, Komodo, si sabías que ésta era la persona que era?" respondió él con un encogimiento de hombro poco entusiasta. "Esto es lo que soy, y no es tu asunto lo que debo hacer o no. Puedes irte y llevar tus moralidades a alguien a quien le importe."

Ella apretó sus puños, al borde de las lágrimas. "Maldito!" gritó ella. "Cómo puedes hacer esto! Todos te admiran y te siguen con adoración pensando que eres maravilloso cuando de hecho estás abajo con la basura en los canales! Mi _hermano _te admira! Qué se supone que le diga cuando vaya a casa! Debo mentirle cuando me pregunte cómo eres? No puedo hacerlo! Y mi nombre _no_ es Komodo!"

"Te estresas demasiado." Suspiró él ligeramente.

"Y tú tomas todo por sentado! Por qué, por qué, _por qué_ querrías matarte! Tu vida es así de mala!" demandó ella furiosamente. "Tienes sirvientes a quienes gritar - tienes cientos de clubs de fans y todo un séquito a tu disposición! Tienes una piscina! Tienes cien autos en el garaje - aunque no tengas aún licencia y tienes un jet personal para llevarte a donde quieras cuando quieras! Por qué eres tan infeliz con lo que tienes que considerarías el suicidio? Es demente."

Él no lo sabía, no tenía idea. No podía recordar lo que había pasado y la forma en que ella estaba hablándole estaba evocando una poderosa emoción en él de la que estaba muy seguro no era rabia… sino alguna especie intensa de miseria.

Ella sólo lo consideró con una molesta piedad. "Eres disgustante." Dijo ella en una voz temblorosa y regresó a sentarse en la silla otra vez, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas a pesar de su obvio esfuerzo por contenerlas.

Por qué estaba llorando por él?

"Deja eso." Dijo él un poco más _gentil _de lo que quería sonar. "No sabes por qué estás triste."

"Estoy triste por ti." Dijo ella cortamente. "Si continúas así entonces vas a encontrarte en una tumba temprana. Gracias a dios tus padres están muertos porque esto los habría matado."

Eso debió haberlo enojado, por hablar así de su madre y padre, pero entonces todavía estaba sintiéndose un poco perdido y relajado. Tal vez en retrospectiva un poco suelto de labios. "Y si aún estuvieran vivos, qué harían? Azotarme? Siempre estuvieron muy absorbidos en su propio pequeño mundo de _fama_ y _fortuna_ que no notarían nada más allá. Ni aún a un niño de seis años."

El entrecejo de Kagome bajó ligeramente a un frunce. Él espetó las palabras fama y fortuna con un amargo desprecio que la sorprendió. Se dio cuenta entonces cómo crecería un niño con padres famosos. La fama era una ocupación demandante, tomaba todo su tiempo y atención. Kagome trató de imaginar si estaría desatendida si su propia madre hubiera sido famosa… pero su madre siempre había sido tan devota y amorosa que no podría verlo ni en sus más locos sueños. Pero no los padres de todos eran iguales, y ella dudaba que la madre de Inuyasha fuera como la suya.

"Un niño de seis años?" repitió ella tras él, captando una pista de lo que había dicho que casi pierde. "En 1992 tú habrías tenido seis…"

"Eres muy astuta, sabes." Le dijo él, casi sincero. "Te meterá en problemas algún día."

"Inuyasha… qué pasó ese año?"

Él no respondió. Sólo permaneció muy tranquilo y Kagome tuvo la sensación de que estaba pretendiendo estar muerto para que se fuera. Luego de repente, espetó haciéndola saltar. "Tú sólo eres una pequeña peste que se irá el sábado - no te debo ninguna explicación ni excusas y ciertamente no necesito tu viaje por la culpa!"

"Estoy tratando de ayudarte!" ella se sentó bruscamente y golpeó sus puños contra los brazos de la silla. "Sólo dime por qué haces esto - este - _demente_ comportamiento destructivo y me iré! Es porque estás deprimido o - o es porque realmente eres una mala persona que lo hace porque puede escaparse con esto bajo las narices de todos?"

Un hosco comentario estaba presente en su lengua, esperando ser dicho. _Él lo había hecho porque podía_. Eso era lo que quería decir… pero sabía que no era verdad. No recordaba lo que había pasado y no recordaba por qué lo había hecho… pero tenía una buena idea de eso. Pero prefería clavar alfileres en sus propios ojos que hablar con ella sobre eso.

No era su asunto.

El silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable mientras lo miraba, esperando por su respuesta.

Inuyasha no iba a dársela. "Vete." Dijo él ácidamente mientras se tumbaba en su cama, colocando las cobijas sobre su cabeza y dándole su espalda.

"Qué pasó en 1992?" preguntó ella imparcial.

Fragmentos de recuerdos pasaron por los ojos de su mente y él apretó sus ojos reales más fuerte en un esfuerzo por evitarlos. "Métete en tus propios asuntos!" gritó él.

"Por qué no me dices?"

"Porque no te conozco!" él se sentó abruptamente para encararla. "Tú no valseas aquí después de dos días de odiarme y esperas que te dé mi alma - sé realista y _vete_!" él apuntó un dedo hacia la puerta.

"No me conoces porque no haces ningún esfuerzo por conocer a nadie!" respondió ella ignorando su no tan sutil indicación de que se fuera. "Estás tan ocupado ordenándonos que tomas a cada uno de nosotros por sentado! No te molestas en aprender el nombre de alguien y no te preocupas lo suficiente por otras personas - y obviamente no te preocupas por ti mismo."

"Eso no es verdad!" él la miró.

"Oh sí? Entonces cuál es mi nombre?" ella cruzó sus brazos con severidad.

Por un momento él pensó que podría recordar, pero mientras la miraba no podía encajar el rostro en el número de nombres flotando a su alrededor día tras día. "Si digo tu nombre correcto tal vez comenzarías a desilusionarte de que en realidad me importó cuál era tu nombre." Dijo él en vez. "Eres interesante, pero no eres _así_ de interesante, niña."

"No creo que en realidad haya odiado antes a alguien." Le dijo ella. "Esperaba que me desagradara si nunca te conocía, pero realmente me has probado lo contrario. Tú… abriste mis ojos al mundo _real_."

"Guárdate tu sermón para alguien a quien le importe." Gruñó él y se hundió en la cama otra vez.

"Cierto, y obviamente ese no eres tú." Ella se levantó enojada y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Él hizo una mueca cuando la tiró en su salida e inmediatamente intentó sacar el encuentro de su mente.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un cerdo por molestarla…

Pero por qué?

"Sango - ven a ayudarme a entrevistar a la nueva candidata para el personal." Miroku se detuvo en la puerta de su estudio donde dicha joven dijo que estaba cenando. "Creo que ella es fabulosa."

"Uh oh…" Sango volteó sus ojos mientras dejaba su sándwich en el plato y lo seguía afuera de su estudio por el corredor hacia la habitación. Al momento que había dicho 'ella' Sango sabía que debía estar en alerta roja. Así que no se sorprendió cuando entró en la habitación para encontrar a una rubia bustona sentada en la silla de entrevistas.

La chica se veía positivamente despistada y Sango le dio una incrédula mirada a Miroku que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _Oh cielos…_ pensó ella mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a él y recogía el currículum vitae de la joven.

"Tengo que advertirte que sólo aceptamos lo mejor de lo mejor para ser miembros del personal." Sango le advirtió a la joven mientras comenzaba a leer.

"Estarás plácidamente sorprendida." Le dijo Miroku.

"Y espero que _tú_ notes que Inuyasha tiene taba primaria en la nueva chica." Ella se dirigió a Miroku. "Tendrías que estar en fila para tu turno."

"Turno para qué?" preguntó la rubia en una voz de niña molestamente espaciada.

"No importa." Sango le sonrió antes de continuar leyendo. Ella leyó un párrafo que la hizo levantar sus cejas. "Dice aquí que inventaste e-bay, Naoko."

"Vaya!" Miroku tuvo que apartar sus ojos de la rubia. "Voy a contratarla ahora mismo!"

"Espera un momento." Sango extendió su mano para calmarlo. "Naoko… en realidad tú no inventaste e-bay, verdad?"

"Bueno…" Naoko se movió tímidamente ahora que estaba en el blanco de las miradas, "Tal vez fui… parte del uh… um equipo que lo inventó."

Sango la miró, blandiendo el currículo. "Nadie inventó e-bay!"

"Cuándo puedes comenzar?" preguntó Miroku.

"Por qué estoy aquí?" Le respondió Sango. "Obviamente esta joven está mintiendo entre dientes y…" Ella olvidó lo que estaba por decir cuando vio a Kagome pasar la puerta enojada. Una Kagome enojada significa un huésped infeliz y eso tenía que arreglarse. "Um…" ella dejó el currículo en la mesa y se levantó. "Regresaré en un momento, no hagas nada que normalmente harías."

Con esa pequeña advertencia en el aire salió rápidamente de la habitación y se apresuró para alcanzar a Kagome. Ella perdió el rastro de la joven en el cruce en el corredor, pero al momento que escuchó las puertas corredizas de la piscina cerrarse, supo a dónde ir.

Ella ubicó a Kagome sentada al borde de la piscina, descolgando sus pies descalzos en el agua. Parecía estar llorando. Sango bajó los escalones lentamente, pero lo deliberadamente fuerte para que Kagome la escuchara acercarse. "Kagome…?"

"Estoy bien," respondió Kagome en un ahogado tipo de voz. "Sólo estoy cansada."

Sango llegó a sentarse a su lado, pero mantuvo sus pies en el borde de la piscina para evitar mojar sus zapatos. "Estás llorando."

"Sólo estoy cansada." Se repitió ella.

Sango frunció sus ojos. "Inuyasha te molestó, no es así. Juro por Dios que si él-"

"No, ese no es el problema." Kagome levantó sus rodillas para esconder su rostro. "Todo se está juntando, supongo. Extraño a mi familia y amigos. Sé que es estúpido, sólo he estado aquí unos días. Pero Inuyasha con sobredosis y casi muerto en la playa - casi encuentro un cadáver! Me he quedado sin yeso para poner en mis piernas y la arena hace arder las cortadas y-"

"Qué te hace pensar que Inuyasha tuvo una sobredosis?" dijo Sango en lo que esperaba sonara inocentemente sorprendida ante una falsa acusación. Ella salió tan sonoramente culpable.

"Yo escuché… lo siento." Kagome se sonó y levantó su cabeza con un frunce. "Por qué haría algo así?"

"Inuyasha está…" Sango luchó por la terminología. "Supongo que está deprimido."

"Por qué?" Kagome volteó hacia ella. "Por qué tiene que estar deprimido?"

Sango consideró decirle… pero decidió que quería conservar su trabajo más que ilustrar a Kagome. "Es algo de superestrella…"

"Siempre intenta cometer suicidio?"

Ahora el shock de Sango era genuino. "Oh no! Nunca! Puede ser un idiota estúpido pero no así de estúpido." Sango bajó su tabla. "Quiero decir… hubo una vez en… que nos asustó un poco, creo. También asustó a Inuyasha, no creo que particularmente quisiera matarse después de eso. Pero esa vez no usó drogas para hacerlo por él… usualmente es muy cuidadoso… sólo ha tenido sobredosis dos o tres veces."

"Sólo lo ha hecho dos o tres veces?" preguntó Kagome incrédula.

"Mm hm." Asintió ella. "Ambas veces no pudo recordar cómo pasó. Algunas veces no creo que lo haga deliberadamente. Y no es que una sobredosis pueda lastimarlo realmente… no es un humano regular… pero entonces, cuando _es_ humano como anoche puede ser peligroso. Considero que fue un intento para molestar a Kikyo."

"Un poco extremo…"

"Bueno él es así." Sango sonrió antes de enseriarse rápidamente. "Pero por favor no le digas a nadie de esto de lo contrario todos perderemos nuestros trabajos si Inuyasha se hunde."

Kagome no había planeado hacer tal cosa, pero ahora que sabía que personas como Miroku y Sango sufrirían si la verdad salía, se resolvió firmemente a mantener su boca cerrada en el asunto. "No saldrá de mí." Le dijo a Sango honestamente.

"Es bueno escucharlo."

Kagome miró la levemente agitada superficie de la piscina. "No te preocupas por él?"

Sango resopló. "Creo que todos lo hacemos. Realmente él es muy torpe para cuidarse apropiada-"

"Ahem!"

Ambas jóvenes voltearon culpables, Kagome estaba tan asustada que casi cae en la piscina. Inuyasha estaba a sólo un metro atrás de ellas usando su holgada bata y luciendo muy enfermo (si no un poco malhumorado).

Sango superó su sorpresa rápidamente mientras se paraba furiosa de un salto. "Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?" demandó ella. "Se supone que debes descansar."

"Soy un Hanyou." Respondió él como si fuera respuesta para todas las preguntas del universo.

"Aún luces medio muerto - regresa a la cama." Sango cruzó sus brazos.

Inuyasha le dio una larga mirada. "No." Dijo él deliberadamente. "Regresa a trabajar, Sango."

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de dar un suspiro. "Bueno, lo intenté." Ella levantó su tabla de los empedrados bordes de la piscina y comenzó a regresar al edificio, sólo enviando una curiosa mirada más sobre su hombro a los dos que estaba dejando atrás.

Inuyasha esperó hasta que se había ido antes de sentarse al lado de Kagome. Ella gruñó mentalmente y volteó sus ojos mientras giraba su cabeza intencionalmente y se movía unas pulgadas a un lado para poner distancia entre ellos. _Por favor querido Dios no intentes animarme…_

"No es que te haya involucrado en esto, sabes." Le dijo él, inmediatamente defensivo antes de que la conversación continuara.

"Lo sé." Respondió ella fríamente. Pero en verdad no podía evitar sentir que se había involucrado en cierta forma…

"Personalmente no es tu asunto. Digo… tú te irás al final de la semana y nunca tendremos que vernos otra vez." Continuó él.

"Lo sé." Dijo ella en una voz más baja, deseando que se fuera.

"Pero tú no sabes lo que es-"

"Por supuesto que sí!" gritó ella. "Tienes todo lo que quieres y todo está tan seguro para ti, financieramente y contrario a eso haces estúpidas cosas autodestructivas para sentirte vivo. He visto esas películas, sabes."

"Eso es una cantidad de porquería." Dijo él rotundamente. "Nunca has sido famosa?"

"No hasta el sábado pasado." Dijo ella, un poco ofendida.

"Entonces no tienes idea de lo que es ser observado toda tu vida. No soy perfecto - estoy dispuesto a admitir mucho. Tengo un mal genio y cometo errores… pero la gente no quiere que sus ídolos sean imperfectos. Ellos quieren a alguien bueno para que sus hijos miren - si me permito actuar naturalmente en público entonces mi carrera se derrumbaría en un segundo."

Había una posibilidad de verdad en lo que dijo, y Kagome escuchó resentidamente mientras negociaba consigo misma no interrumpirlo e insultarlo otra vez.

"He estado pretendiendo ser alguien perfecto por tanto tiempo que no estoy completamente seguro de qué se supone que soy realmente. Nunca has tenido una crisis de identidad?" él la miró y Kagome lo miró inciertamente.

"Estoy muy segura de que me conozco."

"Bueno, entonces tienes algo que yo no." Él se encogió de hombros. "He tenido problemas en descubrir lo que quiero y quien soy por los últimos once años. Mi imagen es perfecta… él no tiene defectos ni imperfecciones de ningún tipo. Cuando estoy solo… o cuando soy humano y no soy _él_ me pregunto en cuál se supone que debo tornarme. Sé que el verdadero yo es imperfecto… entonces él tocaría la heroína?"

Kagome lo observó caer en silencio. Estaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pero en una forma ligeramente nauseabunda desde que estaba presionando su estómago levemente. Algo de esa rabia y decepción en él se desvaneció… aún estaba ahí pero ahora también lo compadecía. "Estás diciendo que te drogaste para que pudieras ser más como tu verdadero ser?"

"Eso fue un error… no creas que fue intencional…"

Ella lo miró. "Sabes quién eres?" ella se sintió estúpida haciendo esa pregunta. Como si tomar heroína pudiera ser considerado un viaje de auto-descubrimiento.

"Ni cerca." Él rascó su brazo golpeado. "Aún siento todo el lugar."

Tal vez diecisiete años de fama habían hecho más daño a un niño en desarrollo de lo que había notado. Tímidamente, ella levantó su mano y la descansó en su hombro en el único gesto confortante que estaba dispuesta a darle. Él no pareció notar el contacto mientras miraba el agua en frente de ellos.

"Dices que has estado así por once años," dijo ella gentilmente. "Desde 1992?"

"Suena correcto," dijo él tranquilamente, aún mirando el agua.

Tal vez estaba empujando su suerte levemente, pero tenía que saber. "Sango mencionó algo…"

Inuyasha estaba en silencio.

"Que… tú pudiste haber intentado cometer suicidio ese año…" dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

Él la miró rápidamente, pero no del shock de que supiera la verdad, sino de confusión porque la tenía equivocada. Kagome notó en un instante su error. "No lo hiciste?"

"No en 1992…" él movió su cabeza ligeramente. "Cuando tenía once años traté de hacerlo. Crucé ese rompeolas el día después que fui informado que mis padres murieron," él señaló el largo muelle de madera que se extendía dentro del mar desde la playa. "Até una roca ensangrentada a mis pies y salté."

"Oh dios mío…" respiró Kagome. La mitad de ella aún no podía creer que alguien quisiera terminar su vida voluntariamente… pero este era un chico seriamente estropeado con el que estaba tratando.

"Alcancé el fondo y estaba flotando ahí, aguantando mi respiración y pensé… pensé 'exhala ahora y ahógate en el agua.' Pero no pude hacerlo. Después de un momento comencé a enloquecer, pateando y agitándome para soltarme cuando mis pulmones comenzaron a arder. Estaba aterrorizado de morir." Él la miró. "Crees que es cobardía?"

"Creo que es normal." Respondió Kagome. "Yo no tendría las agallas para atar una roca a mis pies en un muelle."

"Fue extraño… _Yo_ escogí morir… pero mi voluntad eligió vivir." Él miró al espacio otra vez.

"Ahora lo intentarías otra vez?" preguntó Kagome, esperando obtener una respuesta segura.

"No," dijo él muy animadamente para su actual tema de conversación. Sin embargo, Kagome pudo dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "Lo de anoche fue un accidente, lo sé aunque no recuerdo lo que hice."

"Sabes…" dijo Kagome en una voz ligeramente molesta, bajando su mano de su hombro. "No deberías usar drogas."

Él resopló y le dio una precaria mirada. "Y cuándo te volviste mi madre sustituta."

Kagome sintió sus mejillas acalorarse levemente, más de enojo que de vergüenza. "Te lo estoy advirtiendo… esta vez fuiste afortunado de no morir."

"Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez." Ahora él sonaba realmente como si estuviera confrontando a su propia madre.

"No _habrá_ una próxima vez." Le dijo ella firmemente.

Él ladeó su cabeza, una pétrea rabia comenzaba a formarse ante su insistente actitud. "Tú no estás en ninguna posición para detenerme de hacer lo que quiera." Él frunció sus ojos.

"Eso puede cambiar." Dijo ella en un tono igualmente peligroso y por un momento él se preguntó qué diablos quería decir con eso cuando todo tren de ideas se perdió.

Su habitación explotó.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de LR CHAN:**

Sinceramente este capitulo a sido traducido por Inuhanya. Ella a sido de gran ayuda, si no hubiera sido por ella el fic todavía estaría traducido a la mitad TT. Por aquí se acercan los exámenes finales y sinceramente no quiero repetir el año.

Asi que todos los reviews que manden háganlos agradeciéndoselos a ella, yo solo traduje las Notas de Autora con la que comienza el fic y agregue una que otras palabras. Como ya dije dentro de una semana el capitulo 8 estará listo para que lo lean (el Domingo para ser exacta)

Y una vez mas GRACIAS Inuhanya, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti


	9. Autostop

**Author's Notes: **¡Sí, eso era parte del repugnante suspenso repugnante - pero no se preocupe la conclusión está aquí!

Y por cierto el incidente de 1992 todavía no ha sido explicado, No piensen que lo que explique del primer intento de suicidio sea el incidente de 1992. Nope, eso paso en 97

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

_Traducido por Inuhanya y LR CHAN_

Capítulo 8

Autostop

Tomó casi cinco minutos para que todos los pedazos de yeso y madera terminaran de llover a su alrededor. Kagome miró con espantado horror mientras las llamas ahora se enrollaban felizmente en las oscuras profundidades de la habitación donde había confrontado a Inuyasha apenas media hora atrás. Alguien había estado ahí? Alguien se había quedado atrapado en la explosión?

Sirenas comenzaron a sonar en la distancia y Kagome escuchó personas gritando por los extinguidores. Ella volteó lentamente hacia Inuyasha quien observaba pedazos de su habitación flotando en la piscina tras ellos. Pero de repente volteó hacia ella. "Tú lo hiciste, verdad?" Eso sonó más como una acusación que una pregunta cortés.

"Q-Qué!" Ella quedó boquiabierta y señaló su quemado y enrojecido balcón. "Una bomba estalló en tu habitación!"

"Tú la pusiste ahí esta mañana, no es así!"

"Aún estás elevado o algo! Tengo quince años - no sé cómo hacer bombas!"

"Y? Yo sabía cómo hacer bombas cuando tenía quince." Tal vez ahora era un buen momento para dejar de hablar, decidió él. Prontamente cerró su boca y volteó para regresar adentro. Kagome movió su cabeza incrédula mientras lo observaba subir descalzo los escalones, haciendo su recorrido alrededor de los escombros en el área.

"Esto es increíble…" respiró ella, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras miraba la habitación en llamas.

Fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de algo espantoso.

Alguien había intentado matar al chico más famoso del mundo.

"…Y justo estábamos sentados ahí hablando cuando hubo esta tremenda explosión - escuché las ventanas romperse y cuando miramos había masivas llamas saliendo de su habitación." Explicó Kagome mientras se tomaba su Coca-Cola dietética y luego la colocaba en el mesón en medio de la cocina. "Casi me da un infarto."

"La policía encontró una bomba, verdad?" preguntó la Cocinera mientras amasaba la mezcla para pastel que serviría en el desayuno de mañana en la mañana. La cocinera era alemana.

"Mm-hm." Asintió Kagome. "Estaba instalada justo debajo donde estaba el colchón que fue hecho añicos. No saben quién la plantó. Pero Inuyasha parece pensar que fui yo." Kagome no pudo evitar sonar un poco apagada ante eso. Y habían estado hablando medio-decentemente migo… sólo tenía que ir y arruinarlo así, verdad?

"La gente bombardea este lugar todo el tiempo." La cocinera se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a dividir la mezcla en moldes para hornear. "Inuyasha es tan popular con las damas, tanto que algunas veces no se hace nada popular con los hombres."

"De verdad?" Kagome le parpadeó. "Pensé que tenía esta atracción de ambos géneros."

"Mayormente. No siempre." La Cocinera arrugó su nariz. "Estarías sorprendida de cuántos enemigos se ha hecho con los años."

"No tan sorprendida." Kagome miró el trabajo de la Cocinera. "Puedo lamer el tazón?"

"Eso es muy insalubre." La reprendió Cocinera. "Pero me agradas." Ella dejó caer el tazón en frente de una sonriente Kagome y se lo dejó mientras comenzaba a tocar los botones del horno.

"Cocinera?"

"Ja?"

Kagome chupó la mezcla de chocolate de su dedo mientras imaginaba la mejor forma de obtener la información que quería. "Tú has estado aquí por… cuántos años?"

"Dieciséis." La Cocinera agarró los guantes para hornear y metió la mezcla en el calor.

"Entonces estuviste aquí cuando esa cosa pasó en 1992."

"Absolutamente."

Kagome asintió lentamente. "Eso fue malo, no es así?" dijo Kagome, tratando de dar la impresión de que ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando. "Para Inuyasha, quiero decir."

Cocinera le dio una escéptica mirada. "Ja, de lo que escuché del antiguo primer ministro, fue malo."

Kagome todavía no tenía suficiente para sacarle la verdad. "Sí… Inuyasha me lo dijo todo."

"Lo hizo?" Cocinera le parpadeó. "Entonces debes agradarle mucho. Él no le habló de eso a nadie, ni a la policía o a sus padres… aún no habla."

"No?" Kagome parpadeó. "Por qué no?"

Cocinera se encogió. "Traumatizado, supongo…"

"Por qué?" se le salió antes de que Kagome pudiera detenerlo.

"Por qué?" Cocinera rió. "También estarías traumatizada si te pasara."

Pero _qué _pasó! Kagome trató de averiguar más. Hasta ahora esta cocinera de mediana edad era la única persona para hacerla hablar de eso sin mirar nerviosamente por indiscretos o micrófonos. "Sí… supongo que también lo estaría. Qué crees que hubieras hecho si te hubiese pasado a ti?"

"Con todo el-" Ella imitó sujetar un volante con sus manos y giró una esquina rechinando con efectos de sonido. Esa fue toda la pista que Kagome obtuvo mientras Cocinera ondeaba su guante de hornear despedidamente. "Nein. Sería igual a Inuyasha. Tal vez gritaría más."

Todo lo que Kagome pudo reunir hasta ahora era que había involucrado un auto de algún tipo… otro accidente tal vez? Uno que hubiera matado a alguien más querido para Inuyasha o casi a Inuyasha mismo? Kagome aún no estaba segura, pero por la forma como Cocinera fue a tratar con un pavo asado, Kagome decidió que la discusión estaba terminada y tendría que intentar en otro lado por su información.

"Será mejor que te alistes para la cama, Kagome." Le avisó Cocinera con una mordaz mirada al reloj en la pared sobre la estufa. "Es tarde y necesitas dormir, ja?"

"Mm. Espero que el techo no caiga sobre mi…" murmuró ella más para sí.

"Oh no…" Cocinera movió su cabeza. "Los techos son muy estables. La bomba era pequeña."

"De acuerdo. Buenas noches!" Kagome se despidió animadamente mientras abandonaba su lamido tazón y regresaba a su habitación. Ella decidió ahorrarse la subida por las escaleras al tomar el elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró encarando a una vieja y jorobada mujer. "Oh, hola." Dijo ella, preguntándose por qué nunca había notado antes a esta mujer en la villa.

"Ah, tú debes ser la supuesta Kagome Higurashi." Dijo la anciana con voz cavernosa.

Un bombillo se apagó en su cabeza. "Eres Kaede?" Cuando la anciana asintió, las sospechas de Kagome fueron confirmadas. Ésta era su tía, hermana del antiguo primer ministro y la mujer que había abandonado su obligación como guardiana de un niño muy perturbado. Aunque Kagome no tenía nada contra ella, después de todo, no era que hubiera dejado a Inuyasha para velar por sí mismo en las calles.

"Voy arriba, segundo piso." Kagome entró en el elevador al lado de la anciana que asintió otra vez y pulsó el botón.

Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a subir a una velocidad inusualmente lenta. Kagome consideró que el peso de Kaede estaba atrancando el trabajo.

"Sólo por curiosidad," Kagome volteó hacia ella. "Dónde dormirá Inuyasha esta noche?"

"Si se saliera con la suya, dormiría en los escombros de su bombardeada cama." Respondió Kaede. "Pero creo que Kikyo lo hará dormir en la mejor habitación de la villa por una vez. Quién sabe. Tal vez se permita quedarse ahí definitivamente."

"Cuál habitación es esa?" Ella esperaba que fuera lejos de su propia habitación.

"Habitación 6."

Ah… muy malo. Justo la de abajo en vez de la de arriba. Kagome suspiró interiormente esperando que nadie dejara una bomba ahí abajo. No creía que su piso soportaría la misma presión como su techo.

Pero había algo más que Kagome necesitaba preguntar. "Sabes qué le pasó a Inuyasha en 1992?"

Kaede le dio una oblicua mirada con su único ojo. "Eres muy entrometida, niña." Cierto, cierto… pero a Kagome le gustaba pensar de eso como una saludable curiosidad. Entonces Kaede añadió. "La curiosidad mató al gato." También cierto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el segundo piso y Kagome salió, aún no más sabia desde que había entrado. "Gracias de todas formas."

"Un placer." Dijo la anciana mientras las puertas se cerraban otra vez.

Kagome se apresuró a su propia habitación y deslizó la tarjeta por el cerrojo. Se debió haber roto o algo porque le tomó pocos intentos para que funcionara y abriera. Pero cuando tuvo éxito lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama y dejar salir un gran suspiro de cansancio. Ella estaba cansada de tan rudo día. Había encontrado a Inuyasha en la playa esa tarde luego se había enterado de su ligeramente aterrorizante y desalentador hábito a la droga, sus tendencias suicidas (o falta de) y una bomba había estallado en la habitación arriba de ella, luego había tenido su interrogatorio con la policía por tres horas seguidas en el asunto. Agradecidamente nadie sospechaba de ella en lo más mínimo, lo cual fue una sorpresa ya que Inuyasha había estado por ahí esa noche diciéndole a todos cómo la loca estudiante había intentado matarlo. Kagome podía ver de dónde venía con eso, después de todo, ella era la única persona en la villa que lo odiaba.

"Qué hay de Kaede?" apuntó ella en voz alta. Esa mujer también tenía un problema con el chico… Ella y Kagome deberían unir fuerzas y formar un club anti-Inuyasha…

Kagome se cambió rápidamente en su pijama de seda y se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las puertas del balcón y permitir que algo del pesado aire escapara.

Ella fue asaltada por el olor a cigarrillo. Su mano voló a su nariz mientras luchaba con la nauseabunda sensación que se despertaba en su estómago con el nauseabundo humo. Salió, preguntándose por un momento si era humo de la habitación de arriba, hasta que sus ojos se voltearon al balcón de abajo y ubicó a la figura con cabello blanco recostada en el muro de piedra completo con el pitillo culpable.

"Tú!" vociferó ella, haciendo a Inuyasha mirar arriba y darle un saludo.

"Buenas noches!" respondió él con una especie de polo opuesto de alegría.

"Qué estás haciendo!" le siseó ella. "Para comenzar casi mueres de una sobredosis horas atrás y deberías estar descansando en la cama antes de que seas golpeado con esos síntomas de los que se mantiene hablando Kikyo – y por otra, cómo te atreves a fumar bajo mi balcón y llenar mi aire con tu nocivo humo."

"Sabes muchas palabras para una niña." Le dijo él, tomando otra pitada de su cigarrillo antes de botar la ceniza sobre el muro del balcón.

"Sólo parece de esa forma porque eres un retardado." Le dijo ella cortamente. "Ahora apaga eso antes de que tengas cáncer de pulmón."

"Oh, estoy temblando." Dijo él categóricamente, pero aún así estampó la colilla en el muro y lo tiró a la oscuridad bajo él. Justo cuando Kagome pensó que había ganado el argumento, él sacó otro, mucho para su molestia.

"Tu aliento apestará aún más de lo que ya apesta." Le advirtió ella.

"Cepillo mis dientes." Dijo él con una mirada hacia ella. "A diferencia de algunas personas."

"Tus dientes se pondrán amarillos sin importar lo mucho que los cepilles." Continuó ella. "Entonces veremos cuántas fans intransigentes se pegan a un perro con colmillos amarillentos y mal aliento."

"No cuesta mucho hacerse un trabajo de blanqueamiento en el dentista un par de años seguidos." Él encendió el cigarrillo y sopló el humo hacia ella.

Ella tosió deliberada y fuertemente. "Tendrás líneas alrededor de tu boca y tus dedos se volverán amarillos."

"No lo harán. Soy un Hanyou, recuerda."

"Piensa en todo el alquitrán atascando tus pulmones!" espetó ella.

"Piensa en la forma de que realmente no me importa." Dijo él con arrogancia.

"Estás cometiendo lento suicidio al hacer esto." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Oh, pero es un buen liberador de estrés."

"Y tienes mierda de qué estar estresado con todos tus lacayos que piensan por ti." Rugió ella, dejando a un más bien sorprendido Inuyasha de pie bajo ella ante su elección de vocabulario, antes de levantar su regadera (para sus flores plásticas) y tirar su contenido sobre su cabeza. Ella no se detuvo a escuchar su continua serie de expletivas mientras regresaba adentro a su habitación y cerraba la puerta del balcón, a pesar de cuán pesado estaba. Prefería tener una habitación pesada a una ahumada.

Se fue a la cama con una mente perturbada.

Él no tenía idea de por qué le había dicho lo que le había dicho esa tarde. Primero que todo absolutamente no era su asunto. Ella era una perra entrometida que era molesta y necesitaba ser alejada tan pronto como fuera posible si sólo Kikyo lo dejara. Decidió que deben haber sido los efectos de las drogas que lo habían detenido de preocuparse por lo que había dicho. Porque estaba casi seguro de que él no hablaría así de secretos y sentimientos que guardaba muy cerradamente cada día…

Bueno… tenía una pelea mañana. Tenía que descansar y comenzar a hacer sus calentamientos temprano en la mañana si quería llegar a algún lado. Y era contra Kouga de toda la gente…

Ese hombre le producía un hormigueo en la piel y lo hizo curvar su labio. Las semi-finales… todo lo que tenía que hacer era vencer a Kouga y lo haría en el último asalto… y si ganaba sería el campeón por tercer año – no el tercer año consecutivo, ya que el último año había perdido con esa bola de carne con el ombligo salido… tenía que derrotar a Kouga para enfrentar al hombre bola de carne otra vez.

Lo cual fue por qué la declaración de Kikyo la mañana siguiente lo había golpeado.

"Perdiste el encuentro con Kouga."

Prácticamente Inuyasha roció a la mitad de las personas en la mesa del desayuno con su cereal – mayormente a Kagome que estaba sentada opuesta a él… aunque no estaba completamente apenado por eso. Pero entonces estaba muy agraviado con Kikyo para importarle. "Qué!" gruñó él.

"No me des ese tono." Ella le dio una fría mirada. "Gracias a tus travesuras de ayer con la heroína, no puedes entrar."

"Por qué demonios no!"

"Porque hacen pruebas de drogas, tonto." Le dijo Kagome cortamente mientras se quitaba el chorro de cereal fresco de sus mangas.

"O lo olvidaste?" Kikyo cruzó sus brazos.

"Entonces no me haré la prueba." Declaró él fuertemente.

"Eso es tan malo como fallar la prueba." Le dijo Miroku sin quitar sus ojos de su periódico. "Tendrás que perder las finales este año y tomar parte el próximo año."

Él estaba por explotar otra vez cuando Sango dio su opinión. "Es tu culpa. Debiste haber sabido ser cuidadoso con las drogas sólo veinticuatro horas antes de una pelea. Si sales positivo entonces estarás perdido."

"Pero no son lo que yo llamaría drogas que incrementan el desempeño." Espetó él, notando cómo Kagome estaba irritándose rápidamente con el tema de conversación. Qué pena.

Kikyo frunció. "Lo sé, pero los resultados aún son publicados para que todos los vean y cuando alguien vea que el perfecto pequeño Inuyasha consumió heroína nunca escucharás el final y perderás todos tus patrocinadores y fans así." Ella chasqueó sus dedos para demostrar su punto.

"Esto es ridículo…" refunfuñó él.

Kikyo lo ignoró. "Y también la policía aún no ha encontrado el culpable que plantó la bomba en tu habitación. Ellos creen que fue un intento de asesinato pero no tienen más pistas en el asunto."

"Bueno, yo podría haberte dicho eso." Replicó Inuyasha otra vez. No podía soportar más su compañía. Tenía que salir de ahí y arreglar el pequeño problema con Kouga.

"Y nuestro nuevo slogan corporativo es… 'El poder de Internet está en convergir el futuro con el aquí y el ahora.' " Sesshomaru bajó sus papeles en la mesa y miró a su pequeño asociado verde. "Piel de gallina?"

"Soriasis." Respondió Jaken, rascándose su brazo.

"Oh encantador." Sesshomaru rodó su silla ligeramente.

"Sr. Sesshomaru, señor!" su nueva secretaria Rin llegó jadeando por la puerta de la reunión con una libreta en su mano. Él siempre se maravillaba de lo joven y saltarina que era. Y muy bonita, pero ligeramente torpe. Perfecta en ese caso. "Sr. Sesshomaru, su hermano llamó, necesita verlo ahora mismo."

"En verdad? Estoy en una reunión, Rin."

"Dijo que es urgente, algo sobre Urano?" Rin lucía como un cordero perdido. Qué cosita era ella.

"El planeta o mi ano?" sugirió él.

"No… no… oh! Orina! Lo siento! Mi caligrafía es terrible!" ella salió de la sala otra vez dejando a Sesshomaru con muchas, muchas caras perplejas mirándolo directo a él.

Él aclaró su garganta y salió de su silla. "Creo que mejor tomo esa llamada…"

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha estaba tramando algo al momento que se retiró de la mesa con el aire de un sabueso alejándose con su cola entre las piernas. Tal vez estaba entrometiéndose mucho, pero tenía la sensación de que esta vez estaba tramando algo más peligroso que las drogas.

Fue mientras estaba tomando un chapuzón en la piscina con Sango que notó un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo. Cuando volteó y miró, ubicó a Inuyasha rodeando la esquina del edificio y desapareció de vista, obviamente con algún destino en mente. Se veía mortalmente serio.

"Um, Sango? Voy a ir a traer más bronceador." Ella se excusó con la otra joven mientras salía del agua.

"Pero tenemos algo aquí." Sango apuntó la botella en la mesa de la piscina.

"Um… tengo piel sensible así que creo que traeré uno de protección más alta de mi habitación." Ella envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y corrió, descalza, detrás de Inuyasha.

Rodeó la esquina del edificio y se detuvo. No, a dónde había ido? Todo lo que podía ver ahora era el lado norte de la villa con el extenso hangar de autos a su otro lado. El camino conectaba al hangar/garaje y más allá estaban los jardines. A dónde se había escabullido la serpiente?

Entonces Kagome notó la puerta atrás de una fila de arbustos. Conducía al garaje y estaba moviéndose ligeramente como si hubiera sido abierta. Ah hah! Pensó y caminó silenciosamente hacia ella. Se asomó antes de entrar. No veía a Inuyasha, pero vio una estupenda cantidad de autos. De acuerdo a Miroku todos habían pertenecido a los padres de Inuyasha, mayormente a su madre ya que le gustaban sus accesorios desde sus pendientes a sus carteras y a su Porsche. Los autos eran de tipo deportivo y estaban parqueados en filas. Debían haber sido al menos sesenta en total.

Tal vez nadie notaría si Kagome llevaba uno a casa con ella? No es que pudiera conducir ni nada…

Se metió entre dos Ferrari rojos e hizo su camino hacia las abiertas puertas del hangar. Parecía como si alguien estuviera planeando ir de paseo. Si era Inuyasha entonces Kagome sabía de hecho que era muy joven para conducir.

Ella se detuvo al lado de la única furgoneta en el garaje cuando escuchó voces de algún lugar cercano. Sabiendo que no quería ser atrapa espiando se dio la vuelta inmediatamente por un lugar para esconderse. Intentó el Porsche plateado a su lado – cerrado. Así que intentó la camioneta Toyota. Afortunadamente, alguien le estaba sonriendo y la puerta trasera se abrió sin ruido o un chillido de alarma. Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como fue posible. Se asomó por la oscura ventana lo suficiente para ver a _dos_ hombres de cabello plateado entrar al garaje por las puertas. En ese punto desapareció de vista, su corazón palpitaba.

"… las cosas que hago por un hermano necesitado." Dijo el extraño.

"Sólo es una pequeña prueba que debes tomar. Necesito a alguien con sangre de demonio perro de lo contrario sabrán que no fui yo quien se practicó la prueba." Kagome reconoció la voz de Inuyasha.

"Kikyo va a matarte."

"No estoy asustado de ella."

"Puedo ver tus manos temblando."

"Sí, bueno… eso es algo más."

"Estás seguro que deberías molestarte en la condición en la que estás. Un pollo con un ala rota probablemente podría noquearte en ese cuadrilátero."

"No lo haría."

Sus voces se acercaron más… y Kagome notó muy tarde de que estaban dirigiéndose directo al auto en el que estaba escondida.

"Mierda…" siseó ella y se acomodó más detrás de los asientos del frente, tratando de hacerse invisible.

"Espero que aprecies esto." La puerta del conductor se abrió y el extraño entró tras el volante. Kagome sólo tuvo un pequeño vistazo de él, pero lo reconoció instantáneamente. Él era Sesshomaru – estilo gurú y Rey de la pasarela y también fundador de E-Tech, la más renombrada compañía de Internet.

También pasaba a ser el hermano de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha entró en el lado del pasajero. Kagome no vio mucho de él ya que estaba encogida y ceñida contra el espaldar de su asiento. Aún más cuando útilmente empujó su asiento hacia atrás hasta donde más daba.

El motor vibró y las puertas se cerraron. Kagome agradeció mental y sarcásticamente su suerte. No podía creerlo. Estaba enganchada a un paseo con dos de los hombres más famosos en Japón… y quería salir?

Su principal preocupación era si la descubrían.

La segunda es lo que le harían si la descubrían. Y terceramente, cómo demonios iba a regresar a la villa. Pero sobre todo eso se dio cuenta que sólo estaba usando un bikini y una toalla azul… no era un vestuario apropiado para un día afuera.

"Aquí huele a cloro." Comentó Inuyasha.

Kagome se enderezó y contuvo su respiración.

"Mi esposa llevó a los niños a las piscinas ayer." Fue la explicación de su hermano.

"Así que dejaste que mis pequeños sobrinos vieran la Bruja de Blair anoche?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"Sí. Ella dijo que cosas más aterradoras han salido de mi nariz."

"Sólo dice la verdad."

Sesshomaru hizo un fuerte giro a la izquierda que hizo a Kagome abrazarse preocupada. "Planeamos alquilar Titanic esta noche."

"La vi. Era una basura." Dijo Inuyasha amargamente. "Azotó tanto mi inteligencia que a duras penas encontré la salida del cinema. Debí comer veinte bolsas de azúcar, al menos me hubiera hecho levantarme antes. Se hundió - ya - salvé 3 horas de tu vida."

"Estabas animando al iceberg, verdad?" Kagome colocó una mano sobre su boca, pero muy tarde. Ya había hablado. Los dos hombres al frente del vehículo voltearon de repente para localizar el origen de la voz. Sesshomaru fue quien la ubicó.

"Qué demonios…?" murmuró él.

"Ojos en el camino!" Inuyasha golpeó el brazo de su hermano mientras rápidamente saltaba sobre el asiento y caía en el de atrás con Kagome. Ella se encontró siendo levantada por sus brazos al momento que llegó.

"Habla!" espetó él justo con su nariz tocando la suya.

La cabeza de Kagome dio vueltas del repentino movimiento. "Hola…" fue todo lo que logró.

Él la sentó en el asiento. "Qué estás haciendo aquí!"

"Yo… yo pensé que vi un conejo aquí…" dijo ella con poca convicción.

"Tonterías."

"No, conejo." Insistió ella.

Inuyasha hizo un sonido irritado mientras volteaba hacia su hermano. "Para el auto, vamos a sacarla."

"No puedes hacer eso!" estalló ella. "Cómo voy a ir a casa!"

"Tal vez puedas escabullirte en el auto de alguien más." Espetó él. "Ahora detén el auto."

"Olvídalo, Inuyasha." Su hermano le dijo calmadamente. "Podríamos llevarla con nosotros."

Kagome los miró con preocupación. "Ustedes no tienen un cuerpo en el maletero envuelto en ensangrentadas sábanas y cabuya, verdad? Y no van a llevarlo a la cantera para tirarlo ahí y no están planeando lanzarme ahí con él, verdad?"

"Y qué si lo estamos?" La desafió Inuyasha con ojos fruncidos.

"Basta." Les dijo Sesshomaru a ambos autoritariamente. "Ella viene a la arena con nosotros. Puedes darle algo de ropa cuando lleguemos allá y un tiquete VIP. Es Kagome Higurashi, verdad?"

"Cómo lo saben todos?" quiso saber ella.

"Tu foto ha sido publicada por el país en los últimos días. Justo ahora la gente quiere verte más de lo que quieren ver a Inuyasha."

"De verdad?"

"No lo sabrías. La villa es muy aislada." Le dijo Inuyasha, sentándose en el asiento. Viendo que no iba a lanzarla por la ventana. Kagome imaginó que era seguro relajarse un poco.

De repente la golpeó. "Oh… vas a la pelea, no es así?" Ella le frunció. "Pero Kikyo dijo-"

"Kikyo dice muchas cosas. Todo es un montón de basura." Resopló Inuyasha.

"Pero qué hay de la prueba de drogas?"

Inuyasha sonrió y apuntó un pulgar hacia Sesshomaru. "Ahí es donde él entra. Él va a tomar la prueba por mí."

"Ya veo. Y tú vas a salirte con la tuya en esto?" ella cruzó sus brazos.

"Por supuesto. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero." Respondió él con arrogancia.

Todo podría haberse resuelto con el simple hecho de _no_ usar drogas. Entonces no tendría que hacer nada más ilegal para continuar con su trabajo. Kagome ardía por esto mientras deseaba que nunca se hubiera molestado en involucrarse con las aventuras de Inuyasha. Estaba aprendiendo que él tenía más esqueletos en su clóset que la Parca…

Lo que ella no había notado era a Inuyasha escaneando su escasamente vestida figura. "Bueno, entonces," dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Ahora que tenemos eso resuelto porqué no nos ponemos un poco más cómodos, sí?"

Su mano se movió más rápido que una cobra mientras se enganchaba detrás de su rodilla y la arrastraba hacia él. Ella repartió patadas mayormente porque la había alarmado, pero también porque su mano había rozado los cortes en la parte posterior de sus muslos. "Suelta!" ella plantó su pie en su costado, haciéndolo muequear y retroceder un poco.

Al frente, Sesshomaru rió ligeramente. "No tienes oportunidad contra Kouga si no aguantas una patadita de una pequeña niña."

Inuyasha regresó al frente al asiento del pasajero después de eso y Kagome se movió alegremente lo más lejos de su lado del auto como fuera posible. No podía confiar en Inuyasha en compañía de otras personas para no hacer hazañas como esas?

Kagome reconoció el campo deportivo cuando llegaron, era el lugar donde los más importantes eventos deportivos eran televisados… no es que usualmente tomara interés en los deportes. Estaban temprano y como usaron la entrada trasera nadie los vio llegar ni entrar. Kagome siguió al par de hermanos de cabello blanco por los corredores, pensando vagamente lo mucho que todo le recordaba a los pasillos del estadio de fútbol al que a veces llevaba a Souta para ir a ver con el abuelo. Estuvo por seguirlos al baño cuando Inuyasha levantó una mano con una sonrisa forzada. "Niñas no, lo siento."

"Quiero ropa." Dijo ella cortamente.

"Toma," él buscó en su bolsillo y le alcanzó su billetera. "Hay un tiquete VIP ahí y algo de dinero para comprarte algo de ropa."

"Ves alguna tienda de ropa por aquí?" apuntó ella.

"Saldrás con algo, chica interesante." Él la dejó y le dio una palmada en el trasero que la hizo arder de ira hacia él, pero había entrado al baño con su hermano antes de que pudiera ventilarlo.

En vez de eso, fue a buscar un lugar para encontrar algo de ropa. Como ella había dicho, ahí no había exactamente ningún almacén de alta costura… así que tuvo que improvisar. Estaba por resignarse a usar un par de limpias toallas blancas cuando se cruzó con un clóset lleno de ropa de tenis.

"Bingo." Ella escogió el más pequeño y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por ahí antes de meterse en él. No se ajustaba perfectamente, pero qué esperaba?

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar dónde iba a tener lugar la pelea…

Su salvación entró en la forma de un joven de cabello oscuro con agudos ojos verdes. Algo de él la golpeó con familiaridad. Pero estaba segura que lo habría recordado si hubiera conocido antes a alguien con su descripción. Su cabello era casi tan largo como el de Inuyasha, pero negro obsidiano y recogido en una cola alta hacia la cima de su cabeza. También estaba por la edad de Inuyasha, y tan construido. Se preguntó si era un colega peleador.

Los ojos verdes cayeron sobre ella y pareció aplastarla por un momento mientras él se acercaba. "Tú lo harás. Ven conmigo."

_Qué presuntuosa orden!_ Kagome plantó sus puños en sus caderas. "Qué quieres decir?" dijo ella contrariamente.

"Mi preparadora habitual no podía venir hoy, te importa reemplazarla?" él se detuvo y la consideró impacientemente.

Ah… él pensaba que era un miembro del personal. Kagome quedó perdida momentáneamente en qué decir.

"Entonces vamos." Él movió un dedo para llamarla mientras continuaba su camino. "Tengo un encuentro en una hora y quiero mi masaje."

Kouga? Fuera de pura curiosidad ella lo siguió. Estaba tomando un ligero interés en el deporte con el que Inuyasha estaba comprometido. Esos dos en realidad no parecían tener la constitución y el estilo de movimiento como los boxeadores normales que veía en televisión. Kagome siguió al peleador mientras la guiaba dentro de una de las salas laterales, ya estaba lleno con seis o más hombres cambiándose… Kagome tuvo que mantener desviados sus ojos o firmemente fijos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kouga. "Siempre tienes un masaje antes de pelear?" preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto. Relaja tus músculos. Te hace más flexible." Él le ofreció una explicación mientras la conducía a una habitación separada del área de cambio principal. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, él le dio una pequeña carcajada sarcástica. "No es que lo necesitaré para pelear hoy."

"Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó ella distraída mientras se preocupaba de dónde estaba y cómo iba a regresar a Inuyasha o a alguien más que supiera qué hacer con ella.

"Mi oponente no vendrá hoy. Has escuchado de Inuyasha, verdad?" Kagome asintió mientras él depositaba su bolsa en una banca contra la pared y se sentaba en la mesa en el centro de la habitación. "Si tiene sentido común no vendrá hoy."

"Suenas muy seguro." Kagome no se sentía como para decirle que sus suposiciones eran incorrectas y que Inuyasha probablemente estaba recibiendo su propio masaje al otro lado del corredor.

"Por supuesto. Él no querría que nadie sepa que tiene un problema de drogas, o sí?"

Kagome se enderezó. Cómo sabía este joven? "Cómo lo…"

"Yo fui el que le dio esa cosa el otro día. Lo tomó alegremente." El peleador de cabello oscuro dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Kagome lo observó con una creciente y fría rabia en su estómago. "Y sólo para asegurar que perdiera la pelea vacié otras dos bolsas en su cerveza."

Él se acostó bocabajo y descansó su mentón sobre sus brazos. "Puedes comenzar en los hombros, amor."

Kagome apretó sus dientes cuando una nueva rabia estallaba dentro de ella, eructando de ese frío nudo de rabia en su estómago. Este joven casi mata a Inuyasha. A Kagome no tenía que agradarle necesariamente Inuyasha para defenderlo en esta circunstancia. Este idiota se había aprovechado de una adicción, había jugado sucio, manipulado su debilidad – como sea que lo llamara, la hacía enfadar.

Y él pagaría.

Kagome, defensora del necesitado, arremangó sus mangas y traqueó sus nudillos. "Entonces vamos a relajarte." Dijo ella en una voz engañosamente almibarada que debió haber sabido era completamente falsa si miraba su tormentoso y malvado rostro.

Sus gritos podían ser escuchados por el corredor hacia los espectadores que llegaban.

Continuará…

**Notas de LR CHAN**: Como saben esto ha sido traducido por Inuhanya ˆˆ, a excepción de las notas de la autora del comienzo. Yo estoy aquí para publicarlo y corregir algunos errores de la traducción (solo verifico que todo este en orden), no son muchos errores ˆˆ, así que no e un graaan trabajo TT. Aquí los dejo con la continuación como se los prometí

Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por los reviews de apoyo!

Piri –chan.anti –Kikio

Ghia – Hikari

Keren

KaRiNa LaMaS

Linli-chann

Minue

Mijo- chan

Willnira

Lorena

Tomoeandikr

Elen-Ses.

oyuki-77

Dark-Cold-Gaby

Belglez

Keren

Yuris

Linli-chan

Mirecan

miho-chan (no se si tambien eres Mijo – Chan)

kamissInuxAomesiempre

Anyara

Kagome-SakuraSaku (el primer review fue tuyo! Gracias ˆˆ)


	10. Y el ganador es…?

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

Capítulo 9

Y el ganador es…?

Traducido por _Inuhanya_

"Si era así de fácil salir de su celda entonces por qué no lo intentó antes?" Sango se burló del T.V.

Miroku suspiró pacientemente. "Tal vez no se dio cuenta que la ventana podía romperse cuando entró ahí."

"Qué afortunado darse cuenta de que el vidrio es frágil cuando comienzan a soltar gas en la habitación." Sango continuó objetando con la trama, metiendo algunas palomitas de maíz en su boca de vez en cuando. Probablemente deberían estar observando los monitores de seguridad, pero por qué molestarse cuando estaban pasando Locademia de Policía.

"Tú serías igual si estuvieras confinada en una habitación sin salida." Le dijo Miroku.

"Si hay una ventana, hay una salida." Sango lo contradijo firmemente.

Él la miró. "De acuerdo. Qué tal si no hubiera ventana?"

"Entonces saldría por la puerta."

"Qué tal si la puerta estuviera cerrada?"

"Entonces la abriría."

"Cómo?"

"Con la llave."

Sango podría ser muy difícil cuando se lo proponía. Miroku dejó caer sus pies de la mesa mientras se proponía a corregir este nuevo problema. "Qué tal si no hay una llave?" señaló él. "Dudo que ellos…" él se detuvo y miró a su alrededor antes de continuar, "Dudo que ellos dejaran la llave en tu celda."

"Hay barras en esta celda?" ella volteó hacia él, olvidando la película momentáneamente.

"No. Paredes de concreto en todos los cuatro lados."

"Pero hay una puerta, verdad?"

"Sí."

"Entonces abriría la cerradura."

"Pero qué tal si tu guardia pegara chicle para evitar que hicieras eso. O qué tal si olvidas tu kit para abrir cerraduras?"

"Entonces derribaría la puerta."

Miroku pasó una mano por su rostro. "De acuerdo. Qué tal si ellos te derrumbaran en la habitación con una trampa en el techo?"

"Entonces saltaría."

"Es muy alto para saltar!"

"Soy una muy buena saltadora!" Protestó Sango. "Abriría la cerradura de la trampa y saltaría otra vez!"

"De acuerdo, olvida eso. Qué tal si ellos consiguieran meterte en la habitación entre el casquillo de la bombilla?"

Sango estaba por decir que simplemente saldría cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, rebotaba contra la pared y entraba su jefa. Kikyo. No se veía feliz. "Él no está aquí. Se fue. Y Kagome se fue con él."

Ellos no necesitaban preguntar quién se había ido. Se miraron mutuamente y Miroku tragó saliva. Tal vez debieron observar las pantallas más de cerca…

Kikyo suspiró cansada, sus puños estaban apretados en sus caderas con los nudillos blancos. "Qué son los dos?"

"Patéticos perdedores." Entonaron los dos lentamente.

"Tres oportunidades para acertar a dónde fue?" Continuó Kikyo.

"Al combate." Dijeron ambos en un halagador unísono.

"Traigan el auto." Kikyo volteó y comenzó a salir. "Con optimismo podemos llegar ahí y sacarlo antes de que comience el encuentro."

Rápidamente Miroku formó un bigote con su dedo y levantó su brazo en el saludo 'Heil Hitler!'. Sango clavó su codo en su costado justo a tiempo porque Kikyo volteó sospechosamente ante los sonidos de sus pies arrastrados. Él cambió rápidamente ese saludo en un estiramiento y una rascada en la nariz mientras le sonreían inocentemente a Kikyo.

"Bueno, vamos." Espetó su jefe y salió con los dos reacios empleados.

"ESTÁS LOCA!"

Kagome tambaleó mientras era empujada fuera de los vestidores al corredor. "Te lo estoy diciendo – está en furor en Europa!"

"Tener tus músculos desgarrados!" gritó Kouga desde la puerta, aferrando la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

"Es un masaje Ruso!" dijo ella acaloradamente, abrazándose contra la pared opuesta. "Obviamente no eres lo suficiente hombre para soportarlo!"

"Veré que nunca trabajes en este lugar otra vez!" Le gritó el luchador.

"Bueno, querido!" ella movió su cabeza. "Nunca trabajé aquí en primer lugar!"

Cuando su expresión cambió a una de perpleja sorpresa, ella se dio cuenta que ahora era un buen momento para correr. "Adiós." Dijo ella apresuradamente y huyó por el corredor antes de que pudiera detenerla. Pero estaba orgullosa de sí misma… no sólo había molestado seriamente a otra arrogante superestrella, sino que también había vengado a Inuyasha.

Pero también había descubierto algo vital. No fue Inuyasha el que se había sobre dosificado – sino Kouga quien lo había drogado…

Sin embargo también sabía con seguridad que había tomado voluntariamente la primera dosis de droga de Kouga.

"Estúpido idiota…" murmuró ella para sí mientras refrescaba la memoria por los corredores, tratando de encontrar su camino. Ella intentó regresar al baño donde se había separado de Inuyasha y su hermano, pero al perecer dio un giro y se perdió completamente.

Debió haber vagado por casi veinte minutos, preocupándose y perdiéndose mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Eventualmente se detuvo y buscó algún tipo de señal en cuanto a dónde estaba. La única señal que vio fue una flecha apuntando en dirección a la arena. Le recordó al tiquet que Inuyasha le había dado y rápidamente sacó su billetera y la abrió.

Tres viejos billetes cayeron al piso junto con un solitario tiquet, VIP. Kagome no se habría sorprendido mucho si también un flujo de polillas hubiera salido. Se agachó y contó el dinero que tenía.

Seiscientos yenes? Para ser la décima persona más rica en el mundo de seguro no lo parecía. Y esperaba que ella comprara ropa con este dinero? Con un giro de sus ojos, Kagome guardó el dinero en su propio bolsillo y recogió el tiquete VIP.

"Discúlpeme, está perdida?"

Kagome levantó la vista para ver a un miembro masculino del personal caminando hacia ella. Rápidamente se preguntó lo que debía hacer ahora. "Uh… sí… creo que me desvié en mi camino al baño." No era una completa mentira.

"Está aquí para las semi-finales."

"Síp. Tiquete VIP?" ella lo ondeó en frente, notando que los ojos del hombre estaban tratando de seguirlo y descifrar si era genuino. Por un momento parecía como si fuera a rechazarla, pero entonces también pareció notar el rostro de Kagome.

"Oye… no eres Kagome Higurashi?"

Maldición, esto se estaba volviendo molesto. "Sí…"

"Fantástico! Ven conmigo! La pelea ya está comenzando pero aún puedes llegar."

Fantástico? Kagome lo siguió incierta mientras comenzaba a guiarla por el corredor. Entre más lo seguía, un extraño sonido en la distancia parecía volverse más fuerte. Fue sólo cuando entró por un par de puertas giratorias a un oscuro, cálido y húmedo lugar que se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Personas. Miles de ellas.

Ella se congeló sorprendida mientras sus ojos exploraban la gigante área estructurada como un anfiteatro. Estaba muy atrás, en la grada más alta con el miembro del personal a su lado, dándole una clara vista del cuadrado 'ring' en el centro de la arena, ya habitado por dos de las superestrellas más molestas con quien se haya cruzado. Inuyasha y Kouga.

Podía ver que la pelea no había comenzado aún. Inuyasha estaba recostado contra las cuerdas elásticas en una esquina hablándoles a su hermano y a un jorobado anciano. Kouga estaba en la otra esquina frotando sus pobres hombros abusados (trabajo de Kagome, por supuesto).

"Los asientos VIP están por acá." El hombre a su lado comenzó a conducirla por las escaleras hacia el centro de la arena donde estaba el cuadrilátero. Fue un largo camino llegar ahí, y a mitad de los escalones sonó una campana en algún lugar de arriba. Kagome se detuvo, mirando alrededor un momento por el origen de la campana antes de notar que hubo un movimiento en el ring. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver un destello de garras, un enorme rugido de la multitud y dos combatientes chocando.

"Qué hay de los guantes!" gritó ella. Seguramente personas con uñas _así_ de largas tenían que usar algo para evitar daños serios.

"No en este deporte, Srta. Higurashi." El miembro del personal que la guiaba se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ella no lo estaba siguiendo más. "Esta es una pelea de _demonios_. No hay barreras."

El par de luchadores se desgarraron entre sus movimientos. Cortes y cuchilladas salían como florecientes heridas en el enrarecido aire… Kagome ya podía ver cuatro fuertes rayos de rojo marcando la espalda de Inuyasha. Era muy violento de ver… quería irse.

Esto no era nada como el 'boxeo' al que estaba acostumbrada donde dos hombres grandes bailando en puntas, se golpeaban mutuamente en la nariz cada cinco minutos. En realidad… el boxeo era manso comparado a esto – al menos esos hombres parecían querer abrazarse cada vez que se acercaban mucho… estos dos de peso ligero se abalanzaban y desgarraban lo que estuvieran a su paso.

"Por acá, señorita." El hombre comenzó a guiarla otra vez.

_No me acerque más_, ella sintió que se enfermaría si llegaba demasiado cerca. Cómo podían observar esto tantas personas y entretenerse? Era horroroso…

Pero sus pies la llevaban detrás del hombre, haciendo muecas mientras se acercaba al literal campo de sangre. A pesar de ser difícil de ver, no podía quitar sus ojos del par. Sus pisadas se entorpecieron a un punto cuando Kouga atrapó a Inuyasha en un candado al cuerpo contra el borde del cuadrilátero. La respuesta de Inuyasha fue arañar psicóticamente la espalda de Kouga hasta que el demonio lobo lo soltó como si estuviera en pura agonía.

Su asiento estaba localizado a sólo seis metros de la pelea y desde aquí podía ver claramente los rayos de sangre en el piso del ring, unas pocas impresiones de pisadas rojas resaltaban fuertemente de la blanca superficie. Ella se deslizó lentamente en su silla, con una crónica mueca en su rostro, retorciéndose de dolor cada vez que el público aplaudía o abucheaba extra fuerte cuando alguno recibía un fuerte golpe.

No había reglas? No debería haber una señal R de restricción en la puerta? Seguramente los niños no podían observar esto?

La narración apenas era audible sobre los gritos de los espectadores.

"… un buen golpe ejecutado por Kouga. Ooh! Eso fue uno cercano para Inuyasha – si hubiera sido golpeado al suelo entonces habría perdido el primer asalto – oh pero está respondiendo!"

Realmente, Kagome figuró que la pelea estaba desarrollándose muy rápido para ser seguida por un comentarista. Cada uno parecía ganar el dominio sólo para perderlo al segundo siguiente. Kagome se movió incómoda en su asiento, preguntándose si había una ley contra este tipo de deporte. Sintió como si estuviera observando una especie de película gladiadora, aunque una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que eran demonios, pelear así prácticamente era boxear.

… Verdad?

Kagome no podía estar más sentada y observar. Tenía que tomar parte.

Así que se levantó y gritó. "Inuyasha! Ten cuidado!"

Cómo demonios logró distinguir su voz entre miles de personas gritando el mismo nombre fue sorprendente para ella. Pero al momento en que su nombre dejó sus labios, sus orejas se movieron y su cabeza se volteó para encararla.

Al mismo tiempo, Kouga lanzó su golpe mortal.

Un angustioso sonido colectivo se levantó del público cuando Inuyasha cayó, golpeando la superficie con un estruendo que fue amortiguado por los gruñidos de la multitud. Quedó inconsciente.

La campana sonó desde su escondida localización y Kouga levantó sus brazos triunfante. Asalto uno para el lobo. Este cambio de eventos fue recibido por más boos que silbidos y aplausos.

Kagome regresó a su asiento, con una mano sobre su boca como si fuera su propia voz la que hubiera derrumbado a Inuyasha. Bueno… de alguna forma así había sido. "Ah mierda…"

Kouga regresó a su esquina con aire satisfecho, mientras que Inuyasha tuvo que ser arrastrado por el réferi a la suya. Kagome observó con desprecio mientras el lobo tomaba un sorbo de su botella de agua, la lanzaba sobre su hombro fuera del ring y luego miró el espacio entre él e Inuyasha mientras escuchaba a su entrenador hablarle. Inuyasha tuvo su botella de agua vaciada sobre su cabeza – pero sirvió para despertarlo de una vez.

Y a la primera persona que miró fue a Kagome. Ella tragó saliva. No se veía complacido.

Él le dijo algo y aunque no pudo captar las palabras sobre la multitud, pudo leer sus labios perfectamente. 'Ven aquí – AHORA'.

Tímidamente Kagome salió de su silla y bordeó la barrera que separaba los puestos del cuadrilátero. Nadie trató de detenerla mientras saltaba sobre ella, no cuando iba por órdenes de Inuyasha. Mantuvo sus ojos en Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a su esquina del cuadrilátero y se detuvo al lado del anciano que asumió era el entrenador de Inuyasha. Ahora Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su propio asiento VIP hablando por su celular con un dedo metido en su otro oído. "No, lo siento – tendrás que hablar más fuerte!"

Inuyasha la consideró en silencio por un momento, su rostro ya estaba severamente golpeado y un ojo comenzaba a hincharse. La mirada de Kagome siguió un fuerte flujo de sangre que bajaba por el lado izquierdo de su rostro desde un corte sobre su ojo izquierdo. Se veía listo para caer muerto.

"Ya te hiciste la prueba?" preguntó ella cuando él falló en llenar el vacío de silencio entre ellos.

"Quédate con Toutousai y deja de distraerme." Dijo él simplemente mientras la campana del segundo asalto sonaba. Kagome miró al anciano ligeramente ido antes de volver a Inuyasha.

"Creo que deberías salir – estás perdiendo!"

"Estoy bien!" gritó él mientras regresaba tambaleándose hacia Kouga.

"Te lastimarás!"

"Sólo son unos cortes y raspones, niña." Le dijo el anciano llamado Toutousai mientras iba a sentarse al lado de Sesshomaru que aún estaba hablando por su celular. "DIJE QUE TENDRÁS QUE HABLAR ALTO!"

"Prácticamente esto es sadismo!" gritó ella. Un poco de subestimación en su libro, pero fue ignorada mientras continuaba el segundo asalto. Inuyasha ya parecía estar tiritando, pero Kouga estaba fuerte. O Inuyasha era un mal peleador o esas drogas aún estaban afectando su desempeño. Kagome se encogió otra vez mientras el par continuaba peleando, las garras cortaban tan fácilmente la carne que a Kagome le recordó la imagen mental de un cuchillo caliente entre la mantequilla.

Estaba comenzando a sentir náuseas cuando Miroku y Sango llegaron a cada lado suyo.

"Pensamos que te encontraríamos aquí." Comentó Miroku.

"Quién está ganando?" preguntó Sango.

"Uh… Kouga." Kagome colocó una mano en su boca mientras gotas de sangre golpeaban la superficie justo bajo su nariz. Había perdido el rastro de cuál sangre era la de cual.

"Qué pasó con la prueba de drogas?" Miroku parecía considerar el violento encuentro como si estuviera observando el fútbol del sábado en la noche. Como si lo hubiera visto antes. Kagome sintió que tendría que ir muy lejos antes de que se aclimatara a eso como él.

"Su hermano tomó la prueba." Le dijo Kagome.

Sango siseó entre dientes. "Huelo cosas ilegales… posiblemente no podamos salirnos con esto."

"Ruego diferir." Dijo Miroku confiadamente.

De repente Kagome recordó lo que la había urgido en primer lugar a exprimir los hombros de Kouga como una toalla húmeda. Se abalanzó para agarrar el borde de la plataforma. "Inuyasha! Fue Kouga! Él fue quien puso la sobredosis en tu bebida con -!"

Ella habría continuado si Miroku no la hubiera halado con una mano sobre su boca. Pero su trabajo fue hecho e Inuyasha la había escuchado.

Lo que Kagome presenció entonces fue lo que sólo podría describir como una respuesta milagrosa. Inuyasha llegó al límite de caer a la plataforma en cualquier momento dado para luego ganar el dominio. Dados otros treinta segundos probablemente podría haber lanzado a Kouga al suelo y ganado el segundo asalto. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando la campana sonó para el final del asalto.

Ambos luchadores retrocedieron a sus respectivas esquinas e Inuyasha se desplomó en la proporcionada butaca y cayó ahí jadeando, sudor y sangre mezclados brotaban de su cuerpo. Kagome sintió un creciente respeto por su resistencia… pero aún consideraba que este tipo de deporte era más estúpido que cualquier otra cosa.

"Casi… lo tenía…" Inuyasha respiró fuertemente.

"Lo tendrás en el próximo asalto." Miroku le dio palmaditas a su húmedo hombro y lanzó otro frasco de agua sobre el rostro de Inuyasha. "Resiste."

Kagome sintió que tenía que aportar al incentivo, aún si no lo aprobaba. "Estás mejorando, sólo insiste en el bastardo."

Ella fue recompensada con una extraña mirada de Inuyasha, como si estuviera calculándola. Pero sólo duró por un momento cuando la campana para el tercer asalto sonó fuerte y clara. Inuyasha se levantó cansadamente y regresó hacia Kouga. Otra vez Kagome se sorprendió y a aquellos a su alrededor cuando agarró la cuerda que rodeaba el cuadrilátero. "No dejes que te gane! Puedes derrotarlo – Puedes hacerlo, Inuyasha!"

Terminó rápidamente. Un golpe fue todo lo que le tomó enviar a Kouga al suelo… teniendo en mente que fue el peor golpe e incluso Inuyasha se tambaleó del cansancio que casi cae justo después del lobo.

La campana sonó otra vez, unos simples diez segundos después del inicio del asalto y se terminó. Inuyasha, acribillado con fatiga (y probablemente con síntomas sufridos por la droga) levantó sus brazos temblorosamente en el aire, siendo saludado por un coro de silbidos y aplausos.

Kagome estaba deleitada por él, su disgusto fue olvidado temporalmente mientras aplaudía junto con todos los demás y saltaba con Sango.

Pero aún, al final del día, sólo fue un empate.

"Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección de todo esto." Kagome golpeó suavemente la rodilla de Inuyasha mientras regresaban a la villa por el camino en la Toyota en la que se habían ido. Fue sólo ahora que Kagome se dio cuenta de cuán rápido e imprudente era la forma de conducir de Sesshomaru.

"Y qué lección sería?" Inuyasha buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"Que las drogas no pagan. Casi pierdes ese encuentro completamente gracias a tu comportamiento irresponsable."

"Sí, pero no lo hice, verdad?" señaló él.

"Pero _casi_ lo haces." Kagome recalcó la palabra. "Si no te hubiera dicho la verdad sobre la sobredosis, no te hubieras enojado lo suficiente para ganar ese último asalto."

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio malhumorado.

"Y también podrías decir que si no hubiera discutido contigo ayer entonces aún hubieras estado en tu habitación cuando esa bomba estalló." Ella cruzó sus brazos. "Podrías decir que salvé tu vida."

"Oh querido Dios, ella salvó mi vida…" él dijo eso en un tono de voz más desesperado que nada más. "Así que crees que te debo una, es eso?"

Ella suspiró. "No. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que podrías mostrarme un poco de gratitud."

"Déjalo. He tenido un duro día." Murmuró él.

Entonces, mucho para su irritación él sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y volteó hacia ella. "Tienes fuego?"

Ella lo miró fríamente.

"Bueno, bueno…" él la pasó en favor de su hermano. "Lanza el encendedor, sí?"

Silenciosamente, Sesshomaru sacó el encendedor de cigarrillos de su enchufe en el auto y lo lanzó sobre su hombro al asiento trasero. Inuyasha no lo atrapó con tanta habilidad como debió y lo manejó torpemente. Sus manos estaban temblando demasiado.

La compasión de Kagome tuvo lo mejor de ella, levantó el encendedor impacientemente y lo mantuvo estable para él. "Podrías tener la decencia de esperar hasta que esté fuera del auto. Nunca escuchaste del fumador pasivo?"

"No te importa, verdad?" preguntó él mientras su temblorosa mano fallaba en alinear su cigarrillo con el encendedor. Kagome suspiró y cerró su mano alrededor de la suya en orden de estabilizarlo.

"Me importa en verdad." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Es justo." Él se encogió, retiró su mano de la suya y tiró el cigarrillo levemente quemado por la abierta ventanilla. Kagome parpadeó ante la elección de sus acciones, mirando de él a la ventana y a él otra vez.

"Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Bueno, sólo continuarías quejándote si no lo hacía," dijo él en forma de excusa. Kagome le frunció el ceño ligeramente, no sabiendo qué pensar, mientras le regresaba el encendedor a Sesshomaru quien lo regresó a su lugar.

Ellos se sentaron en silencio el resto del viaje a la villa, Miroku, Sango y Kikyo los seguía en el auto de atrás.

Una pelea había sido programada para el siguiente viernes, un combate contra Kouga puesto que el último había sido un empate. Inuyasha juró tener su fuerza de regreso para ese próximo encuentro en dos días… pero la fuerza parecía estar fallándole muy drásticamente cuando se encontró sobre la taza del baño, devolviendo su cena.

La única otra vez que había sufrido los síntomas fue después de la primera vez que había tomado una sobredosis. Había intentado que esa fuera su última vez… pero gracias a Kouga tuvo que sufrir la misma incómoda experiencia otra vez.

Él bajó la cadena y colapsó en el piso como un patético arrume mientras la cisterna del inodoro se drenaba bajo la cerámica. Tal vez debería ir y morir en ese momento. Ja! Eso les daría a todos algo de qué hablar… excepto… nah, no le gustaba la idea de morir. Y los cólicos que comenzaban a producirse en su estómago vacío le recordaron dolorosamente que aún estaba muy vivo y con necesidad de algo de comer o beber.

Sus dedos no temblaron mucho mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación y salía al frío corredor. Haló la puerta lentamente y recostó su frente contra ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y tomar profundos respiros.

Él pensó en la forma en que había llegado a una pulgada de vida el día anterior, y sobre la persona que lo había salvado en el momento preciso. La misma persona que había comenzado a animarlo en el tercer asalto de la pelea. Su rabia con Kouga más bien había sido nada espectacular. El intento de Kouga por sacarlo de la competencia no lo sorprendió, ni lo molestó realmente. Pero la motivación de la joven había sido suficiente para alcanzarlo, ella lo odiaba, y aún así lo había estado animando ansiosamente. Había movido algo dentro de él que pensó había estado marchito y muerto por largo tiempo. Eso le había dado lo que había necesitado para golpear a Kouga.

Y su paciente gentileza cuando había mantenido su mano estable en el auto. Lo había compadecido – podía verlo y aunque lo había irritado, aún se preguntaba por qué se había molestado en ayudarlo cuando claramente no quería que fumara en frente de ella.

Él había tirado ese cigarrillo por la ventana por dos razones. Una; porque no podía soportar su compasión. Dos; porque pensó que no merecía estar incómoda con él después de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar los últimos días. Sólo era una pequeña compensación…

Algo sonó a la vuelta del corredor e Inuyasha levantó su cabeza de la puerta y se enderezó cuando una aseadora y su carrito rodeaban la esquina. Una linda rubia estaba en su ronda para doblar las cobijas para la noche en cada habitación. Ella le sonrió tímidamente antes de desaparecer en la habitación al final del corredor.

Inuyasha se sacudió y avanzó hacia el elevador, pasando el carrito de la camarera y agarrando unas pocas mentas mientras pasaba. Eso mantendría ocupado su estómago durante el recorrido hacia las cocinas. Sólo esperaba que la cocinera aún estuviera levantada preparando el desayuno. Pero cocinera era muy impredecible. Tenía el mal hábito de ir a la cama muy temprano para la gente que quería una merienda tarde en la noche.

El elevador lo llevó al primer piso. Pero al momento en que las puertas se abrieron él se detuvo, su mente se retiró momentáneamente de su estómago. Alguien estaba tocando el piano en la sala clásica.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras regresaban sus más oscuros recuerdos. La última persona en tocar ese piano había sido su padre.

Permaneció ahí esforzándose por captar la melodía que olvidó que aún estaba en el elevador hasta que las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Rápidamente las bloqueó y salió, mirando hacia la pesada puerta de la sala clásica. El guardia nocturno estaba muy cerca roncando en su silla. Por supuesto no podría escuchar la música, no con un oído humano y puertas y paredes a prueba de ruido.

Él pasó al hombre y alcanzó la chapa de la sala. Se preguntó quién diablos estaría adentro tocando a esta hora de la noche. No conocía a nadie que tuviera talento con el piano, y aún si fuera un talento escondido por qué estaba tocando ahora y nunca antes?

Silenciosamente él giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejar que el sonido saliera. El guardia durmiente resopló en su sueño y se movió, pero no despertó. Sin embargo, Inuyasha escuchó con profunda atención.

Nunca había escuchado esa melodía antes.

Su curiosidad lo empujó y abrió más la puerta para pasar por el espacio. Se paralizó como un ciervo atrapado en los faros cuando vio a la estudiante de cabello oscuro sentada en el banco en pijama, y sus dedos elegantes sobre las teclas del piano.

Qué demonios era esto?

Él no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer ahí y escuchar. No tenía partituras abiertas frente a ella, y observaba sus dedos en la forma por la que su padre había regañado a Inuyasha cuando había intentado darle a su hijo unas lecciones. Inuyasha nunca había pasado lo básico. Su padre había muerto después de la tercera lección. No es que Inuyasha hubiera mostrado mucha promesa.

Inuyasha no se había atrevido a entrar a esta habitación desde entonces.

Esta niña no había aprendido ese tono de corazón. No estaba tocándolo de memoria. Odiaba sonar romántico pero… sonaba como si estuviera tocándolo desde su _alma_. Sólo ella podría haber inventado un tono tan personal, tocándolo con un paso precario que parecía subir y bajar como una emoción desequilibrada. Era una melodía confundida, era cansada y era _ella_. Era hermosa y obsesiva, pero modesta en su diseño. Era simple la forma en que tocaba que la hacía volver a vivir… que expresaba sus sentimientos en una forma en que las palabras no la lograrían abarcar.

Él estaba detrás alcanzando por su hombro antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero se retiró en un instante, apretando su ofendida mano en su pecho mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta de nuevo. No podía perturbarla. Sintió como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal, observándola mientras se desvestía como una especie de pervertido.

Silenciosamente dejó la sala y cerró la puerta otra vez, sin dejar evidencia de que había estado ahí. Él continuó hacia las cocinas y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que Cocinera ya se había ido a la cama, dejando una barra de pan tostándose en el mesón central para usar como tostadas en la mañana. Ella no estaba poniendo el esfuerzo en su cocina como solía…

Inuyasha se resignó a sacar unas piezas del duro pan de la barra y regresó a su habitación masticándolas distraídamente.

Para cuando llegó a la cama, las piezas tostadas de pan habían sido dejadas olvidadas en el piso al lado de su mesa de noche y se acostó en su colchón sintiendo cada dolor y herida que cubría su cuerpo… pero en vez de fijarse en el incómodo dolor, se esforzó en recordar el tono que había escuchado. Pero por mucho que lo intentara había escapado de su recuerdo… aunque aún recordaba lo hermoso que había sido y la emoción que transmitía. Era como escuchar un asombroso y conmovedor discurso, pero después de no poder recordar las palabras precisas a pesar de saber lo que había sido dicho fundamentalmente.

Aunque sí recordó una cosa.

"Kagome… Kagome Higurashi…" suspiró él mientras era arrastrado por el sueño.

Continuará…

**Nota de Inuhanya**: hola a todos! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a LR-CHAN por haberme dado la oportunidad de colaborar en esta dura pero gratificante labor y por supuesto a todos estos maravillosos lectores por sus lindos reviews… me contenta saber que les ha gustado esta historia y espero que nos acompañen hasta el final! Créanme… no se la pueden perder… … Tanto LR-CHAN como su servidora agradecemos el apoyo… con apoyo como este hasta ganas me dan de publicar un fic! Je je... Muchos besitos a todos y en especial a un par que me encontré por ahí en el msn! Je, je…

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto… vienen muchas sorpresas!


	11. Los Titulares

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

Capítulo 10

Los Titulares

"Aquí está el tiempo estimado del proyecto Genji, del que te consulté ayer?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo." Naraku mordió pensativamente su bolígrafo mientras observaba a Sesshomaru al otro lado del escritorio. Sesshomaru podía ser el fundador de su corporación pero Naraku era gerente en la administración de la compañía de Sesshomaru. "Has trabajado en los detalles?"

"Por supuesto." Sesshomaru leyó de su planificador, siguiendo las líneas con su bolígrafo. "La actual fase de trabajo durará tres días…"

"Ya veo…"

"Luego pasaré dos o tres semanas reunido con representantes de nuestros proveedores porque tú eres muy perezoso para verlos." Sesshomaru cambió de página. "Luego pasaré una semana en Chipre para abordar la depresión nerviosa que vendrá justo entonces… regreso otra vez por seis semanas más tratando de recordarte de cosas que discutimos aquí hoy e intentando hacerte entender los asuntos complejos referentes a este proyecto. Luego por despecho porque mi secretaria es más bonita que la tuya, cortarás mis fondos, reorganizarás mi departamento y cancelarás el proyecto."

"Mm hm." Naraku asintió para mostrar que lo siguió (aunque si la verdad era sabida sus ojos habían mirado a otro lado en la palabra 'representantes').

"En cuyo punto saltaré hacia mi muerte desde la ventana de esta oficina, una amarga sombra del hombre que alguna vez fui." Sesshomaru cerró su planificador y miró a Naraku con ojos encapotados. No, particularmente no le gustaba su único jefe.

Naraku parpadeó. "Ahora debo dar algún discurso de motivación?"

Sesshomaru suspiró y abrió su planificador, haciendo unas pocas notas finales y cálculos. "Si calculo bien mi salto, estarás dejando el edificio…"

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Naraku levantó la vista para ver a Rin la secretaria entrar corriendo, Sesshomaru no tuvo que mirar para saber que era ella. "Sr. Sesshomaru, señor, recibí una llamada de su PA- ella dice que es Agente."

"Urgente." Sesshomaru la corrigió sin levantar la mirada de su garabato de Naraku colgado del cuello en una horca con cruces por ojos.

"Oh - urgente, sí, urgente." Aceptó Rin apresuradamente. "Dice que se refiere a Fushira Hashimoto."

El bolígrafo de Sesshomaru se paralizó en su planificador. "Fushira… Hashimoto?"

"Sí, eso fue lo que dijo." Rin asintió duro.

"Estás segura?"

"Um…" Rin consultó su libreta. "Sí, sí, el Sr. Fushira Mashimoto… o podría ser Furry Honda Motors…"

Sesshomaru le ondeó una mano. "Gracias, Rin, eso será todo."

"De nada." Interpretó ella y salió por la puerta otra vez. Sesshomaru bajó su bolígrafo lentamente y miró a Naraku. "Puedo usar tu teléfono? Necesito llamar a la agente de mi hermano."

"Y cómo ha estado tu semana?"

"Bien, supongo." Kagome le habló por el teléfono a su madre mientras miraba los contenidos de su nuevo guardarropa. Tenía más ropa ahí que lo que sabía qué hacer con ella… decidir qué usar se estaba volviendo tremendamente difícil. "Aún estoy esperando por el sábado cuando pueda ir a casa otra vez."

"No seas tan apresurada. Tus amigas me dicen que Yuka está lista para matarte cuando regreses." Le dijo su madre riendo.

"Aún está molesta por poner mi nombre en el concurso?" Kagome bajó una par de jeans y un saco crema.

"Sólo un poco."

"Cómo está Souta?"

"Idolatrando a Inuyasha más que nunca."

Kagome suspiró, deseando que su hermano no se sintiera de esa manera. En realidad no había nada de Inuyasha que mereciera idolatrar… "Y el abuelo?"

"Todavía preguntando dónde estás y quién es Inuyasha." Su madre rió. "Pero cómo te llevas con Inuyasha? La última vez que hablamos dijiste que no podías soportarlo."

"Oh, él no es tan malo." Dijo Kagome, notando que era en serio lo que dijo. "Quiero decir… no es totalmente malo y cruel… sólo un poco perezoso, impredecible, volátil, ilegible y perturbado - muy, _muy_ perturbado."

"Oh." Su madre sonó ligeramente sorprendida. "Pero estás siendo tolerante, verdad, Kagome?"

"Qué se supone que significa eso?" Sonó como si su madre estuviera reprobándola.

"Bueno, usualmente cuando tienes fricción con la gente, lo cual agradecidamente no es muy frecuente, tiendes a golpear cabezas con ellos más que intentar comprometerte." Le dijo la Sra. Higurashi honestamente. "_Estás _intentando comprometerte como te dije, verdad?"

"Tú me dijiste cambiarlo!"

"Y has hecho algún progreso con eso?"

Kagome suspiró fuertemente. "Te lo dije. Su cráneo es muy grueso. Y estoy aprendiendo que golpear esa nuez no está llevándonos a ningún lado. Oh… a propósito he querido preguntar…"

"Sí, querida?"

Kagome sabía que era un disparo largo, un disparo _muy largo _largo, pero valía el intento. "Yuka ha sido una entusiasta de Inuyasha desde que lo vio de compras con su madre cuando era una niña, verdad?"

"Oh sí. Una historia que nunca se cansa de contarle a la gente." Aceptó su madre.

"Bueno, entonces puedes preguntarle si escuchó algo que pasó en 1992 involucrando a Inuyasha? Si hubiese una persona que recordaría cada año de su vida, sería ella." Le dijo Kagome. "Puedes preguntarle por mi?"

"Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?"

"Yo… uh…" ella no quería decir que estaba siendo rechazada deliberadamente del tema del 92 por la gente ahí en la villa. Si le decía a su madre, entonces _no_ le preguntaría a Yuka pensando que Kagome estaba fisgoneando (lo cual estaba, pero la Sra. Higurashi no necesitaba saber eso). "Está ocupado." Mintió ella eventualmente.

"Le preguntaré. De cualquier forma… espero que estén alimentándote bien - pero lo veré por mi misma esta noche." Dijo su madre.

"Esta noche?" Qué era esta noche?

"Hoy es jueves - la noche de los premios? No vas a ir con Inuyasha?"

Kagome lo había olvidado completamente con los últimos tres días de excitación. "Tienes razón…"

"Sabías que la estudiante podía tocar piano?" Inuyasha le preguntó a Miroku distraídamente en la mesa. El mayor lo miró pensativamente, aún masticando su tostada.

"Seguro. La vi tocando en la sala clásica algunas noches atrás." Admitió Miroku antes de regresar a su crucigrama matutino en el periódico. "Lo cual me recuerda, Sango quiere que pongas micrófonos en cada habitación - no pudimos escuchar lo que estaba tocando. Qué te hace preguntar?"

"Ninguna razón en especial." Inuyasha giró las nueces que había sacado de su panecillo por su plato. "Sólo… la escuché tocar anoche."

"En verdad?" Miroku no levantó su mirada de su crucigrama. "Qué tocó?"

"No sé…" Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar la extraña melodía que había tocado la noche anterior, pero aún lo eludía. Él dejó de jugar con sus sobras mientras trataba de pensar en lo que había sentido. "Era extraña… como este humor que pasa sobre ti, me entristece y confunde… el sonido sólo te atraviesa…"

Miroku lo miró abiertamente. "Entonces es buena?"

Él se encogió y regresó a meterse con las migajas de panecillo. "Está bien, supongo…"

"Canta?"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza sin entusiasmo.

Miroku sonrió ligeramente y regresó a su crucigrama justo cuando Kikyo entraba. Como siempre, estaba saltándose el desayuno en favor de ser una adicta al trabajo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño cuando ella se detuvo detrás de su lugar en la mesa. "Qué?"

"Necesito hablar contigo…" ella miró brevemente a Miroku. "En privado."

Miroku le levantó sus cejas pero ella lo ignoró, observando de cerca a Inuyasha. Inuyasha simplemente le disparó a Miroku una disgustada mirada antes de levantarse y seguir a Kikyo al otro lado de la sala. Aunque había sido despreciado intencionalmente, no detuvo a Miroku de esforzarse por intentar captar lo que la agente susurraba en el oído de la superestrella, o intentar descifrar lo que ella estaba diciendo del cambio de expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha.

Él observó de cerca con un frunce cuando vio el frunce matutino de Inuyasha desaparecer lentamente a un vacío shock. Cuando Kikyo dejó de hablar y retrocedió, tratando de interpretar su reacción tanto como Miroku, él comenzó a verse enfadado…

"No… no… eso no puede pasar…" Aún Miroku podía escuchar a Inuyasha mientras su voz se elevaba en volumen. "No - ellos no pueden hacer eso!"

Kikyo sólo se encogió inútilmente. Parecía apologética. "No puedo hacer nada sobre eso, Inuyasha."

El frunce de Miroku se incrementó cuando Inuyasha comenzó a volverse frenético. "No pueden - no - no lo permitiré!" por un momento parecía que estaba por agarrar a Kikyo y sacudirla, pero de alguna forma consiguió contenerse y con una última mirada agonizante a Miroku, prácticamente huyó del comedor.

Kikyo aclaró ligeramente su garganta y acomodó su chaqueta antes de mirar a Miroku, notando que estaba mirándola con intenso escrutinio. "Qué?"

"Qué demonios le dijiste?" demandó él enojado, ligeramente sorprendido de atestiguar a Inuyasha perdiéndose tan rápido… aunque no hubiera sido la primera vez que ese tipo de cosas hubieran pasado.

Kikyo sólo se encogió ligeramente - su forma de decir que no era su asunto. "Mejor me aseguro que no haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá después." Dijo ella en voz baja y salió tras Inuyasha, a un paso ligeramente más apresurado.

Miroku suspiró profundamente y regresó a leer su periódico, preguntándose ligeramente qué había trepado en ambos de sus traseros. Fue sólo cuando regresó a la página frontal del periódico que encontró su respuesta…

"Ah…" dijo él.

Kagome descendió las escaleras esa mañana con un clic en sus tacones y una buena sensación. Estaba energizada, estaba feliz (ahora que había hablado con su amorosa madre) y estaba determinada a no dejar que Inuyasha la molestara hoy.

Eso fue hasta que se topó con él cuando volteó la esquina hacia el comedor. "Mira por dónde vas, perra!" le gritó él en la cara y la hizo a un lado para que pudiera continuar, dejando a Kagome tambaleándose con sólo la pared para detenerla de caer al piso.

"Cuál demonios es tu problema!" gritó ella furiosa tras él, con las manos cerradas y dedos apretados contra la pared. "SPM otra vez!" (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual)

De acuerdo. El pequeño voto de que Inuyasha no arruinaría su día fue rápidamente descartado. Su día oficialmente se había estropeado gracias al desgraciado subiendo enojado las escaleras de las que previamente había bajado. Ella hizo un sonido irritado en su garganta y se enderezó otra vez con un soplo. El descaro de ese chico…

Kikyo se tropezó con ella después - excepto que la agente fue ligeramente menos brutal y se disculpó distraídamente con ella. Kagome la observó desaparecer por las escaleras con creciente confusión antes de decidir que probablemente no era su problema (por primera vez) y continuó para desayunar.

Miroku era la única persona sentada en la mesa leyendo un artículo en el periódico, todos los demás habían comido y continuado con su trabajo. Ella, siendo una dormilona, ahora tenía que conseguir armar un desayuno decente de lo que quedaba. Eventualmente se preparó para medio tazón de fruta. Mientras comenzaba a comer sus trozos de melocotón, miró a Miroku quien parecía estar leyendo con mucha más concentración de lo que usualmente exigía en algo que hacía. "Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó ella.

"El hombre…" comenzó Miroku lentamente mientras bajaba el periódico y lo deslizaba hacia ella para que pudiera leer. "Al hombre que mató a los padres de Inuyasha le ha sido concedida una apelación que podría sacarlo de la cárcel veinticinco años antes."

Kagome tragó fuerte mientras dejaba caer su cuchara en el tazón y agarraba el periódico para leer el titular.

"Evidencia de la Muerte del Primer Ministro Merece Ser Re-Examinada…?" Kagome frunció confundida. "Fushira Hashimoto, de 43 años, que hace seis años recibió una sentencia de por vida de cárcel por el asesinato del antiguo Primer Ministro y su esposa… debe recibir una apelación en la corte la próxima semana…" Kagome leyó abajo en silencio por un momento o dos. "Está clamando que fue homicidio involuntario mientras conducía bajo la influencia del alcohol…" ella miró a Miroku. "Desde cuándo los padres de Inuyasha fueron _asesinados_? Pensé que murieron en un accidente de auto."

"Sí." Miroku apuntó la foto del hombre al lado del artículo. "Pero adivina de quién era el camión que estrelló su auto contra el camión frente a ellos?"

"Eso es terrible…" ella miró al hombre en la foto con una mezcla de sentimientos. "Inuyasha sólo tenía once años y sus padres fueron asesinados por este - este tonto borracho?"

Miroku suspiró. "Fue asesinato, no conducir borracho. No dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario. Yo estuve en esa corte el día que lo declararon culpable… no hay forma que ese hombre no lo hiciera deliberadamente. No lo sentía."

Tal vez esto era por qué Inuyasha había estado tan molesto. Grandioso… ahora ella se sentía mal por atacarlo. De repente se sintió como el chico malo. "Posiblemente no puedan dejarlo salir de la cárcel por hacer algo como eso…"

"Podrían… ahora depende de la corte." Él se levantó y recogió el periódico. "Si dice que lo siente y actúa arrepentido entonces podrían decidir que seis años era todo lo que necesitaba y lo dejan libre."

Kagome suspiró profundo y tristemente empujó su babeada fruta en el tazón, de repente muy desanimada en lo que debió haber sido un buen día. Miroku le sonrió compasivamente y alcanzó para apretar su hombro. "Estoy seguro que Inuyasha se alegrará de saber que tú lo compartes."

"Él lo tomará como compasión y me odiará por eso." Le dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Entonces estás llegando a conocerlo mejor que yo." Dijo Miroku y la dejó para que desayunara en paz.

Kagome pasó unos minutos reflexionando sobre los titulares del periódico, involuntariamente comenzando a sentirse mal por Inuyasha. Ella trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría si sus padres hubieran sido asesinados por alguien a la tierna edad de once años. Once años era la edad suficiente para recordar de por vida, lo mayor suficiente para sentir la pérdida más profundamente que un niño más pequeño, pero también era una edad muy joven para poder manejar la pérdida solo como un adulto podría hacerlo.

Una vez ella había tenido un sueño en el que su madre había muerto al ser atrapada entre la puerta automática de un garaje… había despertado llorando y muy angustiada de que pasara en la vida real durante el resto de la semana. La había aterrorizado hasta que se había dado cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño.

Para Inuyasha, el más grande temor de Kagome era una realidad. De lo que ya le había dicho, perder a sus padres casi lo había llevado al suicidio. Por qué estaría pasando ahora? Ahora que su presunto asesino estaba apelando por la libertad. Kagome no se había perdido la parte donde el artículo había señalado que esperaban que los hijos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, dieran testimonio en la apelación.

Ahí fue donde Kagome decidió que tenía que ir a hablar con él. Ella se retiró de la mesa y estableció un paso ligero hacia la habitación del primer piso, habitación 6, a donde Inuyasha había sido visto dirigirse. Nadie estaba alrededor cuando llegó ahí, y miró vacilante, esperando que Kikyo saltara de atrás de una caneca y le dijera que se fuera por molestar al todopoderoso Inuyasha. Pero nada pasó… así que cautelosamente golpeó la puerta.

Ella no obtuvo respuesta.

Golpeó otra vez, un poco más fuerte, preguntándose si estaba ahí.

Aún no obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces una vez más, golpeó. "Inuyasha, sé que estás ahí. Por favor abre la puerta." Si estaba ahí abriría la puerta, sabiendo que no la había engañado. Si no estaba… entonces nadie se daría cuenta de que le hablaba a una habitación vacía.

Afortunadamente su fanfarronada funcionó y escuchó pasos adentro. En un momento la puerta fue abierta e Inuyasha estaba mirándola expectante. No parecía molesto ahora. "Quieres algo?"

"Uh…" Kagome ahora estaba desconcertada… había venido a ver si… bueno… no sabía para qué había venido a verlo. Pero había esperado que estuviera molesto y enojado… pero evidentemente estaba bien. "Vi los titulares en el periódico…"

Él frunció, miró hacia arriba y luego a ella. "Y eso significa… qué, para mi?"

No había leído el periódico? "Sobre Fushira Hashimoto apelando por-"

"Oh eso!" él rió de repente. "Sí, sé sobre eso. Kikyo me dijo."

Ella lo miró. "Estás bien… con eso, quiero decir?"

Él se encogió. "Seguro." Él le dio una vaga sacudida de cabeza. "No me preocupo más por eso. Digo, por qué me importaría que asesinara a mis padres a sangre fría porque la política de mi padre cortaría su sueldo por cien yenes al mes cuando él… ya…" él se desvaneció, pareciendo como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. "Y por qué te estoy diciendo estas cosas?" él le movió un dedo. "Eres buena, eres muy buena."

Él le tiró la puerta en la cara.

Kagome permaneció arraigada en el lugar, notando rápidamente que tal vez no estaba tan bien como parecía. Tentativamente levantó su mano otra vez y golpeó la puerta tranquilamente.

Ésta se abrió y él la miró expectante, una vez más usando esa fachada de 'todo está bien y normal conmigo.' "De regreso tan pronto?"

Su ceño se bajó ligeramente y ella cruzó sus brazos lentamente. "Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, sabes. Puedes sonreír y pretender que estás bien, pero sé que todo es una máscara."

Él la miró. "Oh, bien…" él asintió como si tomara lo que había dicho deliberadamente. "Y ahora qué quieres que haga? Comenzar a llorar como un bebé y decirte todos mis problemas en el mundo? Todos los problemas que escondo detrás de mi pequeña máscara?"

"No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico…" ella frunció. "Sólo vine a ver si querías hablar."

"Si quisiera hablar - si _realmente_ quisiera hablar iría a hablar con alguien. Pero la última persona en el mundo a la que le hablaría serías tú." Él cruzó sus brazos, imitando su pose mientras se recostaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Kagome maldijo mentalmente su testarudez. Él podría querer no hablar, pero tal vez hablar lo ayudaría. Cocinera le había dicho que nunca le habló a nadie… bueno, no sobre lo que importaba. Lo que sea que había estado molestándolo desde que era un niño aún estaba ahí, y todavía estaba rehusándose a deshacerse de la carga, rehusándose a sacarlo de su pecho y hablar de eso.

Lo amargaría y pudriría por dentro por el resto de su vida, si lo mantenía escondido detrás de su expresión de 'no pasa nada'. Lo volvería malo desde adentro… de hecho ya lo era.

"Y cómo es la vista desde tu balcón?" ella se escabulló por el espacio entre él y la puerta más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar. "Vaya, es muy grande aquí, mucho más grande que tu última habitación." Avanzó hacia la ventana y ladeó su cabeza. "Oh, muy agradable… no puedes ver la playa desde aquí, los acantilados bloquean a todas las personas y da la impresión de estar en el tranquilo campo."

"Qué estás haciendo?" dijo él con voz de cansancio desde el marco, habiendo volteando para seguir su progreso.

"Sólo… examino la vista…" ella movió sus ojos hacia su cama de cuatro postes. "Y… reviso tu colchón." Ella caminó, se sentó en la cama con un plop y sonrió ampliamente. "Vaya - este es uno de esos colchones diseñados por la NASA para evitarte problemas de espalda?"

"Plumas, en realidad." Él cerró la puerta con su pie y fue a recostarse en uno de los postes de la cama. Kagome trató de no preocuparse demasiado por haber cerrado la puerta… al menos no estaba echándola. Ella se abrazó en caso de que intentara algo con ella.

"Mm. Plumas. No es mi tipo." Ella movió su cabeza. "Creo que las plumas le pertenecen a las aves."

"No creo que a las aves les importe en verdad a dónde van sus plumas cuando se matan para ser puestas en un plato para la cena del domingo." Dijo Inuyasha de mala gana.

Kagome lo miró, tratando de descifrar lo que significaba su expresión, pero otra vez era ilegible y vacía. Ella volteó para mirar hacia la ventana. "Tuve este sueño una vez donde mi mamá moría y -"

"Déjame adivinar, despertaste llorando y ahora entiendes lo que es perder a tus padres?" él rió mordazmente mientras se movía para sentarse al lado opuesto de ella en la cama, sus espaldas hacia la otra. "Oh, por favor."

"No… lo que quiero decir es que no entendería. No puedo imaginar lo que es tener a ambos de tus padres muertos y dejarte sin nadie en el mundo. No sabría lo que es… tener a alguien lo enojado suficiente para asesinar así a la gente que amas…"

Inuyasha estaba callado, pero ella sintió la cama rebotar ligeramente cuando cayó de espalda para acostarse en el edredón detrás de ella.

"Mira, sé que me encuentras molesta y muy franca, pero creo que necesitas escuchar a alguien por una vez." Ella volteó para mirarlo. "La Cocinera me dijo que nunca le dijiste a nadie lo que pasó en 1992… y aún estás cargando esos recuerdos y manteniéndolos para ti. No estoy pidiéndote derramar tu fuerza ni nada, pero puedes querer pensar en hablar con alguien de lo que pasó… alguien que conozcas y en quien confíes… Miroku? O Sango? Tal vez tu hermano?"

Él se encogió desapercibidamente. "Por qué debería decirles? Ellos ya saben lo que pasó."

"Quién les dijo?"

"Todos aquí lo saben. No obtuvieron sus jugosos detalles hasta que la policía se metió y le dijo a mis padres quienes fueron a decirle a todos."

Aún le molestaba que todavía no tuviera una idea de lo que había pasado entonces. "Bueno podrías sentirte mejor si les dices tú."

"No lo haré."

"De seguro no lo sabes porque nunca le has dicho a nadie."

"Kaede tenía esta maravillosa enseñanza." Le dijo él, su brazo aún puesto sobre su rostro. "Ella dijo que cuando te sientas enojado o triste o amargado o asustado debes poner todos tus sentimientos negativos en una pequeña esfera y forzarla hacia las plantas de tus pies."

Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Donde se pudrirá y te destruirá desde adentro."

"Eso fue lo que dijo también…" él sonrió ligeramente, pero su voz sonó extraña. "En realidad nunca le agradé."

Kagome se preguntó por qué Kaede le diría algo así mientras un momento de silencio pasaba en la habitación. Ella dejó su guardia baja ligeramente, segura de que ahora él estaba lejos de intentar hacer un movimiento sobre ella.

"La Cocinera te dijo lo que pasó en 1992?" dijo él en esa voz delgada y forzada.

Kagome lo miró curiosa, ahora con la desventaja de que no podía ver su rostro. "No… no es mi lugar saberlo."

"No puedo decirle a la Cocinera." Continuó Inuyasha. "Ella es muy vieja… muy cercana a la familia."

Esa era una excusa estúpida en opinión de Kagome.

"No podría hablarle a Miroku de eso. Él es mi amigo… pero no lo cercano suficiente para ser un amigo en quien confiar. Ni a Sango… ella toma órdenes muy fácilmente, muy cuidadosa de conservar su trabajo, supongo. Está tan frustrada conmigo como tú…"

Él iba a algún lado con esto?

"Ni a Sesshomaru… él es el peor hermano en el mundo. No se preocupa por mi bienestar - sólo por su imagen. Ni a Kaede porque me odia. Y no le diría a mis padres porque se mantendrían presionándome en qué hacer como tú me estás presionando ahora." Él dejó caer su brazo a su lado y le dio una derretidora sonrisa. "Lo cual significa que tampoco te lo diré, querida."

Maldición… había sonado como si estuviera dirigiéndose a la gran confesión. Kagome se aferró a su paciencia y tolerancia como su madre le había aconsejado. "No estoy obligándote a decirme…" _Aunque deseo que lo soltaras por tu propia cordura tanto por la mía…_

"Tú me dijiste escuchar… creo que escucharé a Kaede y mantendré mi boca cerrada." Él se sentó y se volteó para encararla, pareciendo apreciativo. "Pero admito, casi me tuviste ahí. Pero no pienses por un segundo que dudo que no irías corriendo a la prensa al instante en que supieras lo que pasó."

Kagome estaba genuinamente herida. "No espero que confíes en mi - pero no soy lo implacable suficiente para hacer ese tipo de cosas!"

"Tal ves lo eres, tal vez no. No te conozco realmente, así que no sé en realidad lo que harías. Además, en verdad no me importa lo suficiente como para decirte."

_Es el colmo…_ Kagome endureció sus pensamientos y tomó un profundo respiro. "Bien… no tienes que decirme. Pero mejor te advierto que lo averiguaré eventualmente."

"Suena como una amenaza." Él le levantó una ceja.

"Sólo es una advertencia. Lo descubriré por mí misma, o puedes venir a mi y decirme fuera de tus horas de trabajo - lo cual creo que será lo mejor para nosotros a la larga."

"Siento como si quisieras que admitiera algún tipo de crimen."

"No mataste a nadie en el 92, verdad?" ella saltó en la indirecta de una vez, aunque sabía que estaba siendo sarcástico.

Visiblemente él hizo una mueca ante su sugerencia. "Nunca maté a nadie… en 1992…" Kagome lo miró abiertamente, observando su indefensa expresión deslizarse lentamente a una mirada distante. Qué significa _eso _ahora?

"Inuyasha…?" ella frunció ligeramente. "Luces como si fueras a llorar."

"Los niños buenos no lloran… no cuentan historias…" dijo él en una llana y monótona voz. Sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo y le dio una fría mirada. "Estás satisfecha - o tengo que lanzarte fuera de mi habitación?"

"Puedo encontrar mi camino." Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Trata de no dejar que Hashimoto te perturbe demasiado."

"No es él lo que me perturba." Dijo Inuyasha sombrío. Kagome lo miró de nuevo cuando alcanzó la puerta. Medio quería regresar e intentar sacarle algo otra vez. No sabía por qué pero tenía la extraña sensación de que tal vez si Inuyasha sólo se abría un poco más a alguien… _cualquiera_, él no sería una persona tan difícil de tener alrededor. Estaba muy ocupado manteniéndose en ese pedestal lejos del resto del mundo que estaba teniendo problemas para comunicarse con él.

"Entonces te veré en los premios." Dijo ella tranquilamente y cerró la puerta con gentileza tras ella cuando se fue.

Inuyasha miró hacia la ventana malhumorado, su mentón estaba apretado fuertemente en una creciente irritación que estaba luchando por contener.

Estúpida niña… metiéndose en asuntos que simplemente no tenían nada que ver con ella! Ella lo había enojado esta vez… no, lo había asustado más, porque había estado al borde de decirle todo. Decirle desde el comienzo hasta el final y entonces… y entonces qué?

Podía ver que su disgusto en él estaba causándole el intentar cambiarlo… eso lo aterrorizaba porque no sabía en qué persona quería que cambiara? Aún no tenía idea de lo que quería, qué aguardaba su futuro… todavía no tenía idea de quién era. Quién debía ser?

Era extraño… su crisis de identidad había permanecido sobre su cabeza como una fría sombra, bloqueando el sol, desde que tenía seis años. Pero sólo en la última semana había sido llevado a un doloroso foco con el que no quería tratar… _no podía_ tratar con eso. Era muy pronto.

Pero _Kagome_ no iba a ser disuadida de salirse con la suya hasta el sábado…

"Entonces nada pasó en 1992?" Kagome frunció mientras pasaba sus dedos en una forma sobre la alfombra de su habitación. "Absolutamente nada?"

"Nada." Le dijo Yuka en el teléfono.

Kagome puso su mano sobre la cama y rodó sobre su espalda para mirar el techo. "Eso es imposible - algo _grande _pasó en 1992. Debe haber alguna mención de eso en algún lado."

"El 92 es oficialmente el año más tranquilo que Inuyasha haya tenido, aparentemente." Yuka sonó muy segura de sí misma cuando dijo esto. Kagome tuvo que creerle a la experta. "Absolutamente no hay noticias o chismes de él o la familia ese año. Su padre había terminado su período como primer ministro y estaba teniendo un período tranquilo - su madre salió del modelaje por unos meses. No hubo acción real de esos chicos hasta 1993 cuando Inuyasha anunció estar tomando lecciones en algún tipo de estilo violento de kickboxing."

"Entonces podías decir que el 92 fue un año sospechosamente tranquilo…" Dijo Kagome más para sí que para Yuka.

"Bueno, de todas formas - no olvides darnos un grito esta noche cuando estés en la tele! Y no olvides regresar con el autógrafo de Inuyasha - puede hacerlo para Yuka Sato."

Kagome sonrió y rió. "De acuerdo. No lo olvidaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Kagome levantó la vista. "Oh, mejor cuelgo, hay alguien en la puerta."

"Es Inuyasha!"

De alguna forma Kagome dudó eso. "No, probablemente es Sango. Adiós, Yuka."

"Adiós - y dile hola a Inuyasha por mi!"

"Lo haré." Kagome colgó antes de que ella pudiera hacer más peticiones. Colocó el teléfono de nuevo en su soporte y salió de la cama para ir a responder la puerta. Sus sospechas fueron correctas cuando Sango entró en la habitación sin invitación con una caja bajo su brazo.

"Adivina lo que traje!" Dijo Sango misteriosamente mientras bajaba la caja sobre la cama.

"Una bomba? Hace tic-tac? No quiero una repetición de lo que pasó arriba." Los ojos de Kagome miraron la caja escépticamente.

"No seas tonta, mira!" Sango retiró la tapa y sacó el vestido. "Es tu vestido para los premios!"

La respiración de Kagome se atascó en su garganta mientras miraba el vestido en shock. "Tú… tú quieres que use eso?"

"Mm hm." Sango sostuvo el vestido al lado de su propio cuerpo para dejar a Kagome ver su total extensión. "Nosotros sabemos que, porque sólo tienes quince años, no podemos tenerte caminando en la alfombra roja con un pequeño pañuelo de papel sobre cada pezón como la mayoría de mujeres harán. Miroku dijo que no te importaría, pero pensé que preferirías algo más sustancial que eso."

Era un hermoso vestido, Kagome tenía que darle eso. De hecho… lucía tan hermoso, tan intrincado en su diseño y costura para haber sido hecho en sólo unos días. "Ellos lo hicieron para mí?"

"Bueno…" Sango se encogió y forzadamente le pasó el vestido. "En realidad, le perteneció a la madre de Inuyasha. Sólo lo usó una vez, en un prestigioso evento - lo llevó por la pasarela y nunca lo usó otra vez. Ella era más o menos de tu talla… un poco más alta y estrecha en las caderas tal vez, pero el sastre hizo unos ajustes para que te quedara así que estará bien."

"Inuyasha estará bien conmigo usando esto?" Kagome pasó sus manos sobre el oscuro encaje velado rojo que servía como la cubierta para el vestido de seda rojo debajo. Sólo una manga se acampanaba en la muñeca, el otro lado sólo era una tira que rodeaba el brazo. Kagome estaba segura que nunca antes había usado algo tan extraño como eso.

"Probablemente no lo reconocería - su madre no lo haría." Sango sonrió. "Además, creo que el rojo te quedará. Y… es el color favorito de Inuyasha."

Aún… de alguna forma, Kagome tenía el presentimiento de que usar este vestido _rojo_ que solía pertenecer a su _madre_ simplemente serviría como la bandera roja del matador. Tenía la sensación de que él le daría una mirada y le daría un alegre infierno toda la noche.

Pero aún… era un hermoso vestido.

Continuará…

**Nota de Inuhanya**: Hola de nuevo, como siempre muy feliz de poder llevarles a todas una historia como esta (nn'… lo siento pero aún no sé si hay algún niño leyendo esto… je je… y si lo hay entonces este saludo también es para ellos… ). A ti LR-CHAN, no me cansaré de agradecerte todo esto y por supuesto a todos los lectores por sus lindos comentarios. Un saludo muy especial a todas las niñas con las que ya tuve el gusto de compartir y mil gracias por todo el ánimo y el apoyo que nos han brindado… … nos contenta saber que les está gustando la historia de esta maravillosa autora.

Como les dije antes, muchas sorpresas nos esperan… y si quieren saber qué pasó en 1992… (redoble de tambor)… no pueden perderse ni un sólo capítulo… je je…

Hasta una próxima entrega… besitos para todas y para ti LR-CHAN, mucha suerte en tus estudios…!

**Nota de LRCHAN**: en primer lugar gracias a todos los que han leído esta gran historia y a los que han dejado un review , no creo que estos lleguen ni a la novena parte de los que tiene el verdadero fic, pero aun así esto es una gran progreso .

El fic se empieza a poner cada vez mas interesante con cada capitulo que pasa non, así que sigan leyendo, que todos los domingos estaremos publicando otro capitulo.

Mil gracias a Inuhanya por todo loo que esta haciendo!

Así que hasta la próxima


	12. Por el mejor desempeño

**Notas de la Autora: **Se que mucha gente piensa que no lo hago, pero si, actualmente leo todos mis reviews, Y si se ponen a pensar por que no los respondo, es porque recibo alrededor de 100 por capitulo en solo un par de días, esa es la verdad. No estoy exactamente casada de los reviews y tampoco es difícil leer 20 por día- de verdad disfruto leyéndolos, así que no es un trabajo tan difícil! No se precupen de molestarme xon largos reviews- Amo los de ese tipo ˆˆ

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 11 

_Por el mejor desempeño._

------

------

"Inuyasha ha sido nominado para cuántos premios?"

"Sólo tres este año." Respondió Sango despreocupadamente mientras sujetaba el suelto material del vestido rojo a la cintura de Kagome, determinada a tenerlo tan elegante como fuera posible bajo su capa de gasa roja. "El año pasado fue nominado para cinco, pero sólo ganó cuatro."

"Dios mío…" Kagome descansó su codo sobre la cabeza de Sango mientras la joven trabajaba (el único lugar cómodo para ponerlo). "Qué hace para merecer esos premios?"

"Bueno, este año ha sido nominado para el premio de elección de popular, otra vez."

"Cuál es ese?" Kagome aún era un poco ignorante cuando se refería al mundo de las estrellas y las celebridades. Nunca había observado una ceremonia de premios en su vida. Siempre eran muy aburridas.

"La elección popular es la elección de la gente." Sango se encogió vagamente. "No es un premio muy específico, viendo como alguien puede ser nominado, desde el hombre en la oficina postal hasta el Emperador… con tal de que tengan suficientes votos para ser nominados en primer lugar. Es el premio de la popularidad."

"Inuyasha lo ha ganado antes?"

"Siete veces."

"Vaya…" Kagome se preguntó qué sería ser así de popular… pero otra vez, algunas cosas estaban un poco más allá de su alcance y siempre había sido un poco corta de imaginación.

"Luego hay un premio para el mejor actor de acrobacias coordinadas." Sango terminó de juguetear con la tela en su cintura antes de enderezarse y comenzar a trabajar en sus hombros. La antigua dueña de este vestido también había poseído hombros anchos, y mientras el sastre había hecho un buen trabajo levantando sus dobladillos, aún había unos pocos ajustes que hacer.

Kagome estaba preocupada de cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha con ella usando uno de los vestidos de su propia madre. En orden de alejar su mente de tales problemas, trató de mantener sus pensamientos en los premios. "Entonces Inuyasha hace trabajo de doble?"

"Con _su _cuerpo sería una sorpresa si no lo hiciera. Puede levantar más peso que diez personas - y aún logra conservar su cuerpo en mejor estado que el de Schwargenegger. Los productores pueden ahorrar miles de sus presupuestos cuando pueden usar la fuerza de Inuyasha en vez de efectos especiales y buena edición. Puede soportar más golpes y heridas que el doble promedio, correr rápido, pelear rápido -"

"De acuerdo, capto la imagen." Kagome apretó sus ojos mientras recordaba la última demostración de Inuyasha de lo rápido que peleó. Aún traía una ola de malestar en ella. Fue tan violento…

"Y porque se cura rápido sin cicatrices desfigurantez, puede trabajar dos veces tan duro y tanto como nadie más."

"Y cuál es la tercera nominación?" preguntó Kagome mientras Sango terminaba en su hombro y comenzaba a recoger su cabello en una elegante moño atrás de su cabeza (Sango había insistido en arreglar antes su cabello con un rizador).

"La tercera nominación es para el semi-finalista más joven de boxeo en los últimos diez años."

"Semi-finalista?" repitió Kagome con un frunce, su cabeza era halada en todas direcciones gracias al brutal manejo de Sango de su cabello.

"Bueno, no siempre gana el campeonato, pero siempre llega a las semi-finales desde que tomó parte la primera vez." Sango suspiró. "Este año está contra Kouga otra vez por el premio…"

"Oh… entonces Kouga va a estar ahí también?" Kagome sintió un nudo en su estómago. Esperaba que no tuviera que encararlo… o apretar manos con él. Se preguntó qué haría cuando descubriera que ella era la pequeña 'visitante' de Inuyasha. Se preguntó si querría cobrarse por ese masaje ruso que le había dado. Si pudo él mismo intentar envenenar a Inuyasha, qué lo detendría de hacerle lo mismo a ella?

"Ya. Hermosa!" Sango retrocedió y pellizcó su mejilla para darle algo de color. "Ahora vamos, mejor bajamos a la limosina si queremos estar elegantemente tarde en vez de sólo – faltar-a-toda-esa-maldita-cosa tarde."

Era asombroso cómo vestirte en un lindo vestido y ponerte un poco de maquillaje podría hacer maravillas por tu amor propio. Kagome se sentía particularmente bien de sí misma mientras corría tras Sango.

Ellas tomaron las escaleras hacia el foyer principal y fueron saludadas por la mayoría del séquito que los acompañaría en la noche. Ella estaba comenzando a reconocer algunos de ellos. Ahí estaba la chica que arreglaba el cabello de Inuyasha en semana - a su lado estaba el chico que escogía la ropa de Inuyasha cada mañana. Hacia la izquierda de la multitud reunida estaba Kikyo y su teléfono móvil, estaba apartada de Miroku quien estaba en profunda conversación con el joven que era oficialmente el 'ventilador' de Inuyasha - lo que significa que él cargaba uno de esos ventiladores eléctricos a donde iba en caso de que su estrella comenzara a sentirse un poco sobre-acalorada. Ah… y ahí estaba la joven que le daba un masaje facial cada tercera mañana.

Había mucha capacidad de destrucción aquí…

"Te pondremos en la limosina del frente con Inuyasha. El resto de nosotros los seguirá."

"_Todos_ vamos a los premios?"

"El séquito de Inuyasha es esperado a seguirlo a donde va, pero no te preocupes, estarán detrás del escenario la mayoría del tiempo así que no estarán bajo sus pies." Sango volteó de repente cuando su aparente sexto sentido captó a su jefe. "Y aquí está el hombre del momento."

Kagome miró sobre su hombro hacia las escaleras y tragó saliva levemente. Inuyasha se les unió casualmente, luciendo ligeramente más inteligente de lo usual. Sango se inclinó hacia ella. "Traté de hacerlo usar una corbata pero él no me deja poner nada alrededor de su cuello."

La mirada de Inuyasha se levantó y se posó en Kagome.

_Aquí viene_, pensó ella mientras se abrazaba mentalmente para lo peor, _él explotará, nos retrasaremos y hará una gran escena y_…

"Bonito vestido, ramita." Él palmeó su brazo con manga mientras la pasaba, entonces anunció a todos en una voz ligeramente más alta. "Vamos, estamos tarde!"

El séquito salió por la abierta entrada, dejando a Kagome sola con Sango. "Ramita?" ella frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender por qué merecía _ese_ apodo en particular.

"Vamos entonces." Sango tomó su hombro, la sacó por la puerta y bajó los escalones.

El cielo estaba oscureciéndose mientras llegaba la noche rápidamente. Debían llegar a los premios a las nueve en punto, y ya eran las ocho y treinta. Kagome aceleró su paso cuando se dirigió a la limosina adelante de las otras. La puerta fue abierta por uno de los guardaespaldas de traje negro y la cerró tras ella una vez que estuvo segura adentro.

"Quieres una soda?" preguntó Inuyasha, sosteniendo una lata.

"Depende…" ella la miró sospechosamente. "Le has puesto cianuro?"

"Lata sellada. Pensé que notarías si la chapa estaba rota." Él la lanzó hacia ella y ella la atrapó con gracia de chiripa que normalmente no poseía.

"Buena atrapada." Él la alabó mientras abría su propia lata y tomaba un sorbo.

Kagome mantuvo su bebida en su regazo mientras lo observaba de cerca, preguntándose por qué no estaba gruñéndole y afilando sus garras como lo había esperado. Ella estaba usando el vestido de su madre, y aún no había reaccionado… o tal vez no lo había notado.

Con un pequeño suspiro ella levantó la lata y rompió la pestaña para abrirla… y rápidamente se bañó con espuma. "Oh por - sacudiste mi lata!" le gritó ella, viéndolo temblar con risa contenida. "Obviamente no me has perdonado por molestarte antes…"

"Obviamente." Dijo él complacido. "Y voy a seguir sonriéndote porque sé que si dejo mi guardia baja y te grito, tú me gritarás y probablemente me provocarás para estrangularte en esta limosina. No quiero tu muerte en mis manos, así que sonríe y estaremos bien."

Si él estuviera hablando otro idioma y ella no entendiera lo que había dicho, hubiera pensado que estaba diciéndole cosas agradables. Evidentemente no. "Estás molesto conmigo…?" preguntó ella reprochante.

"Balísticamente sí," él continuó sonriendo. "Nunca he estado tan molesto con alguien en toda mi vida, ramita."

"Por qué estás llamándome ramita?" Ella bajó su soda en la pequeña mesa y retiró el líquido de sus húmedos dedos. "O todavía no te has aprendido mi nombre?"

"Bueno, eso y el hecho de que me recuerdas a una rama en ese vestido."

"Qué, este vestido?" Kagome sintió su pánico elevarse un poco.

"Qué otro vestido estás usando?" él le volteó sus ojos. Él miró el vestido críticamente por un momento. "Sabes… usando ese vestido luces como una modelo."

Ahora eso hizo congelar los pensamientos de Kagome en seco. "Eso es… eso es un cumplido?"

"En realidad no, no." Él se encogió de mala gana. "Creo que algunas lucen bonitas… la mayoría hambrientas." Él arrugó su nariz. "Las modelos no son mi gusto. Se escogen porque tienen el mejor cuerpo para mostrar ropa extraña. Casi todas son más altas que yo, tienen pies más grandes que yo, hombros anchos, sin senos y los rostros más malhumorados del mundo. Lucen como si sus rostros fueran a quebrarse si dan las más pequeñas sonrisas."

"Bueno, pareces salir con suficientes de ellas para saberlo." Ella desvió su mirada por la ventana antes de notar algo. "Oye - estás diciendo que tengo pies grandes y nada de senos!"

"Te llamé una ramita, o no?" dijo él con mordacidad y también desvió su mirada por la oscura ventana.

Bueno… al menos no había notado que el vestido era uno de su madre. Ella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría a eso, y realmente tampoco quería experimentarlo. Ella golpeó sus uñas contra su lata de soda y pacientemente observó la ventana. No podía ver hacia afuera ya que el tono en la ventana era muy oscuro. Pero también significaba que nadie podría ver hacia adentro.

"Entonces cuántos premios has ganado en total?" preguntó ella de repente.

"Dieciséis." Dijo él sin rodeos. "Fuera de treinta y cuatro nominaciones."

"Dónde los mantienes?"

"Con el resto de la basura que nunca miro - en la sala clásica…" él deslizó una mirada especulativa hacia ella. "Con el piano."

"Oh." Kagome asintió entendiendo y regresó sus ojos a la ventana, inconsciente de su escrutinio.

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que el sonido de la multitud alcanzó sus oídos. Kagome se esforzó por ver afuera. "Creo que estamos aquí…"

La limosina estaba deteniéndose a un paso lento y Kagome notó lo cerca que estaban al público cuando ella bajó la ventana. Estaba justo cerca al vehículo, retenido sólo por una temporal barricada de metal que mantenía a las multitudes fuera del camino.

"Es ella - es Kagome!"

"Inuyasha - Inuyasha!"

Y así comenzó un repentino estallido de gritos. Kagome retrocedió de repente cuando una media docena de rosas entraban por la ventana abierta. "Jesús -"

La ventana subió otra vez y Kagome miró a Inuyasha quien tenía su dedo en el botón. "No querrías intentar eso otra vez." Le aconsejó él con una sonrisa condescendiente. "Ellos son como lobos hambrientos. Una vez que te reconocen, caerán sobre ti y te destrozarán."

"Son tus fans, no lobos." Kagome suspiró irritada y levantó una de las rosas que habían caído en el auto. "Ellos te aman, así que dudo que quisieran comerte."

"Te sorprenderías." Inuyasha se encogió, sin moverse para ayudar a Kagome a recoger las rosas que ella arregló en un ramo en el asiento junto a ella.

El auto avanzó otras cien yardas y llegó a un completo alto. El vidrio divisor oscuro del compartimiento del conductor sonó cuando alguien lo golpeó desde el otro lado. Inuyasha le indicó a ella acercarse a su lado en la limosina. Cuando ella le dio una dura mirada para mostrar su repugnancia él simplemente volteó sus ojos. "Estamos aquí. Quieres salir de la limosina o no?"

"Oh, está bien…" Ella se movió por las sillas de cuero hacia su extremo.

La puerta de la limosina se abrió y Kagome fue cegada instantáneamente por el abrumador número de blancos y calientes destellos desde afuera. Ella sintió la mano de Inuyasha contra su espalda, urgiéndola a salir, y así lo hizo, pero sólo en orden de retirar su mano en ella.

Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero era difícil cuando no sabía lo que se supone debía mirar o a qué sonreír. La alfombra roja era ancha, conducía desde la baranda en el pavimento donde ella estaba hasta la entrada del edificio al que entrarían. Sólo eran treinta metros hacia la puerta. En un día regular esa distancia no era nada… pero esta noche cuando todos estaban observando cada paso que daba, donde escuchaba a hombres y mujeres, niñas y niños, llamando su nombre como si la conocieran. Preguntas le disparaban desde cada ángulo, peticiones por autógrafos, Kagome estaba confundida. Qué debía hacer?

Probablemente Kagome habría permanecido ahí y torpemente toda la noche si Inuyasha no le hubiera dado un gentil codazo hacia la alfombra roja para hacer espacio para salir de la limosina. El guardaespaldas de traje negro cerró la puerta de la limosina y el vehículo se alejó, dejando a Kagome sin lugar para refugiarse de la multitud y todos los fotógrafos con sus flashes.

"Continúa sonriendo." Dijo Inuyasha animadamente en su oído y rápidamente levantó su brazo y lo entrelazó con el suyo. La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció en un instante mientras le disparaba una orgullosa mirada a sus brazos entrelazados.

"Te importa?" siseó ella.

"Es la única forma de mantenerte caminando. Ahora _sonríe_." Él siseó amenazador. Kagome apretó su brazo a regañadientes tan dolorosamente como pudo alrededor del suyo como si tratara de romperlo. La sonrisa regresó a su rostro y ellos comenzaron a avanzar por la alfombra.

De vez en cuando Inuyasha la arrastraba hacia los lados donde los fans estaban contenidos por las barricadas para firmar unos pocos autógrafos. La mayoría de ellos querían su autógrafo, pero unos pocos intransigentes estaban lo desesperados suficientes para pedirle a Kagome por el suyo. Ella lo dio desconcertada, sólo llegando a asimilar el hecho de que tantas personas conocieran su rostro y su nombre (a diferencia de cierta superestrella aferrado a su brazo).

"No seas tan engreída ahora," le advirtió él tranquilamente mientras la llevaba a un alto para posar para unas fotos. "Ellos olvidarán que existes después del sábado."

Ouch.

El tiempo que les tomó cruzar esos treinta metros hacia la entrada del teatro fue ridículo. Kagome los hubiera caminado en diez segundos… pero entonces les tomó quince minutos llegar adentro.

Kagome siguió de cerca a Inuyasha mientras eran saludados por el anfitrión, el hombre dueño del edificio y unos pocos miembros ricos de la clase alta que habían logrado obtener tiquetes para el evento de los premios. Interiormente, Kagome gimió aburrida mientras Inuyasha la llevaba, más adentro en el edificio, siguiendo el corredor principal con la alfombra roja por la que los otros invitados parecían estar siguiendo. Cuando dudes; sigue las ovejas.

"Cuánto tiempo va a tomar esto?" Dijo ella en voz baja.

"Aburrida ya?" replicó él.

"De cabeza."

Él suspiró, entonces la sorprendió al decir. "Yo también."

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, pero luego se distrajo cuando una joven se les acercó de repente. "Inuyasha?" Ambos la miraron, ambos la reconocieron y Kagome no pudo contener su grito sofocado.

"T-tú eres Joi Ito!" Dijo Kagome, sabiendo que afirmó lo obvio. Sólo porque Joi pasaba a ser su más favorita de la favoritas artistas musicales!

La sonrisa de Joi era más nerviosa y amable de lo que Kagome esperaba. "Hola, tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi."

_Ella sabe mi nombre! _Kagome quería llorar - pero sólo de completa felicidad. "Tengo que decirte ahora que soy una gran fan de tu trabajo, creo que eres maravillosamente talentosa y creativa. Eres tan original y estoy tan feliz de conocerte!"

"Gracias," Joi parecía genuinamente deleitada mientras apretaban manos. "Y también es un placer conocerte. Estoy sorprendida de que te guste mi música."

"Oh, pero la amo." Le aseguró Kagome, jurando que probablemente nunca lavaría su mano otra vez. "Amo cómo mezclas lo clásico con el rock - es maravilloso."

"Gracias." Joi sonrió aún más ampliamente antes de mover su mirada hacia Inuyasha. "Escogiste a la fan correcta con quien pasar una semana."

"Tú lo pensarías así, cierto." Dijo él con arrogancia, luciendo completamente aburrido.

"No tuve la oportunidad de conocerte mejor la última vez que nos encontramos," Joi le extendió su mano a Inuyasha. "Joi Ito."

"Inuyasha." Sin apellido, esa era su marca. Él apretó su mano una vez y sonrió levemente. Kagome ya podía ver la naciente expresión de realización en sus ojos cuando comenzaba a notar lo hermosa que era Joi. Casi quería voltear hacia la otra joven y gritar 'Corre Joi! Corre!'

"Bueno, no los detendré." Joi los dejó y ambos la observaron ir a hablar con más invitados recién llegados.

"Ciertamente es más bonita que sus fotos en las revistas." Comentó Inuyasha.

"Déjala en paz." Kagome lo codeó duro en el costado. "Ella es mi artista favorita - no quiero que pongas tus sucias manos sobre ella."

"Mis sucias manos no están cerca a ella." Respondió Inuyasha gruñón. "Ahora vamos, el corredor es por aquí."

Él la llevó detrás de los otros invitados que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el par de puertas al final del corredor el cual conducía a un salón más oscuro. Cuando Kagome siguió a Inuyasha se dio cuenta que esto era la forma de un domo con hileras de asientos dirigidos hacia el escenario al frente. Pero entre los asientos y el escenario había una sección de mesas complementadas con manteles, copas de vino y sillas - como si esperaran que la gente cenara ahí.

"Por aquí." Inuyasha la llevó por las escaleras, pasando todas las hileras de asientos en favor de dirigirse hacia las mesas. "Tenemos unos asientos con nuestros nombres."

Su mesa era una de las más cercanas al escenario. "Oh qué curioso." Comentó Kagome mientras encontraba su asiento con su propio nombre. Ella se sentó junto a Inuyasha…

No pasó mucho antes de que Sango y Miroku se les uniera con Kikyo siguiéndolos unos minutos después. El resto del séquito estaba en espera tras bastidores, pero como Sango le dijo a Kagome, probablemente no iban a ser necesitados esta noche y sólo servirían para interponerse en el paso de todos. Pero, como Inuyasha era una diva, necesitaba su personal.

Eventualmente, la noche fue pasando, y Kagome sólo tenía una palabra para eso.

Aburrida.

Ella contuvo un bostezo con el revés de su mano y parpadeó rápidamente para intentar permanecer despierta. Tal vez se hubiera dormido ahí y ahora si no hubieran habido camarógrafos circundando las mesas cada unos minutos. Ella trató de ignorarlos como Miroku le había dicho, pero era enervante estar sentado ahí, con sus propios asuntos, hasta que una cámara venía y la miraba por cinco minutos antes de moverse a mirar a alguien más.

"Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido…" murmuraba ella tranquilamente bajo su respiración cuando la última cámara se alejó.

"Ssh." Siseó Inuyasha antes de voltear al escenario.

"Y ahora para presentar el premio para el Premio de Elección Popular… Joi Ito."

Una ronda de aplausos agitó lo suficiente a Kagome para aplaudir medio animada junto con todos los demás. Ella se sentó y miró su servilleta mientras los nombres de los nominados eran revelados.

"Y el ganador es…" Redoble de tambor. "Inuyasha!"

Sorpresa! O no. Kagome aún consiguió sonreír para él y aplaudir con más ánimo esta vez mientras él retiraba su silla, sonriendo como el apestoso ganador que era, y siguió el camino por las mesas hacia los escalones del escenario. Los aplausos subsidiaron cuando alcanzó el podio, besó a Joi en la mejilla y subió para dar su discurso.

_Esto debe ser interesante._ Consideró Kagome mientras inclinaba su mentón en su palma.

"Bueno, este es el premio más fácil que he ganado - y diré lo que dije el año pasado. Saludos a mi amigo que se mantuvo votando por mi, bajo diferentes nombres. Te debo una, amigo." Una onda de risas rodeó el salón y Kagome encontró sus propios labios moverse en una sonrisa mientras él hacía el signo de la paz y se retiraba. Los aplausos hicieron eco otra vez mientras regresaba a su asiento, esta vez cargando el pequeño trofeo que Joi le había dado. Una bonita escultura en vidrio con 'Elección Popular' cincelado en la parte de abajo.

"Bonito." Le dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba. Ella tomó el premio para examinarlo con Sango. "Muy bonito."

Inuyasha sólo sonrió y se sentó… aunque Kagome tuvo la sensación de que si no hubiera tantas personas observándolo entonces se hubiera mofado descaradamente. Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo de que iba a ganar todos los premios por los que había sido nominado, era disgustante.

Los premios continuaron. Varias celebridades, actrices y músicos terminaron en el escenario recogiendo sus premios, diciendo cosas apreciativas para luego sentarse. Kagome al menos estaba dispuesta a admitir que fue interesante ver a todos esos famosos subiendo y estando a pocos metros de donde estaba sentada.

Entonces el desastre golpeó.

"Y aquí para anunciar el premio para el mejor nuevo boxeador y semi-finalista más joven - Kagome Higurashi."

Todo color pareció drenarse de su rostro y ella se sintió enferma. Inuyasha la miró de golpe sorprendido mientras todos los demás alrededor de su mesa lucían preocupados. La gente aplaudía y Kagome estaba sentada ahí, perpleja y conmocionada… no podía moverse.

Miroku le hizo ojos. "Ve - ve - sonríe y lee el apuntador!" Siseó él, asintiendo su cabeza hacia el escenario.

Kikyo bajó su copa de vino. "Iré con ella. Obviamente aquí ha habido algún error…"

Kikyo se levantó y rodeó la mesa para ayudar a levantar a Kagome. Sus piernas se sentían como plomo, pero valientemente dio pasos medidos para seguir a Kikyo entre las mesas mientras continuaban los aplausos. Subir los escalones, bajo las cálidas luces del escenario y hacia el podio. El anfitrión la saludó cálidamente, besando su mejilla y la llevó hacia el podio. El anfitrión no besó a Kikyo… probablemente porque ella le dio una helada mirada que le advirtió mantener su distancia.

Gracias a la mirada de las luces superiores, Kagome apenas podía ver a alguien en la audiencia. Los aplausos murieron y ella miró alrededor por el apuntador que Miroku había mencionado. Lo ubicó a una corta distancia bajo ella. Recordando todo lo que Miroku le había dicho, dispuso su voz para ser fuerte y clara y sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

De alguna forma funcionó… a pesar del hecho de que sus adentros se sentían como gelatina.

"Desde que la nueva forma de boxeo tocó la nación hace diez años, una poderosa combinación de artes marciales y kickboxing sin reglas con el formato de boxeo regular, muchos oponentes han tomado parte en el deporte. Pero sólo el mejor estará aquí esta noche." Vaya, ella casi podía creer que había dado discursos como este toda su vida. Ella miró a la mesa donde se sentaba y vio a Sango dándole un pulgar arriba mientras Miroku le daba una caseosa sonrisa para mostrarle que lo estaba haciendo bien. Inuyasha lucía vacío e insensible. Hastiado como siempre… "Y aquí están las nominaciones para el mejor nuevo y reconocido entrante al mundo del boxeo." Ella miró el apuntador, esperando anunciar bien los nombres. "Max Powers," ella pausó para que los aplausos murieran. "Akinobu Yuki," otra pausa y luego el último nombre salió que hizo apretar su estómago. "Y… Kouga."

Ese último fue saludado con mucho apoyo que tenía preocupada a Kagome… tenía un presentimiento de que sabía quien iba a ganar.

"Y el ganador es…" ella levantó el sobre del podio ante ella y lo abrió tan confiadamente como pudo. Estalló en una gran sonrisa falsa y gritó el nombre. "Kouga!"

Ella lo vio levantarse de su mesa y acercarse a los escalones del escenario. Ahora la iba a pagar. Pero él estaba sonriendo cuando la luz del escenario finalmente le permitió verlo. Ella levantó uno de los dos premios de vidrio que estaban en el podio y se lo extendió, el brazo estirado tan lejos como fuera posible sin verse sospechosa. No quería acercarse mucho… podría estrangularla.

Pero él sólo tomó el premio, besó su mejilla y fue a dar su discurso de aceptación.

"Sólo he sido un peleador serio por un año, pero pueden apostar que me verán en las finales mañana."

_Tú no merecías pasar las preliminares pequeño gusano… _pensó Kagome vehementemente.

"Y me gustaría agradecer a mi masajista, Kagome," él movió una mano en su dirección, haciéndola entiesarse. "Ese masaje ruso realmente golpeó el punto, muñeca."

Oh mierda…

Él bajó del podio y los aplausos se levantaron otra vez, pero esta vez ella podía decir que la mitad de la audiencia estaba confundida por lo que quiso decir… el resto estaba aburrido y no había escuchado una palabra de lo que dijo. Kagome tuvo que contenerse de patearlo cuando se le acercó otra vez y la besó en la mejilla opuesta antes de irse a sentar con su trofeo.

Kagome miró a Kikyo que estaba considerándola con poca sorpresa y un poco de reproche. Ella suspiró internamente y subió al podio otra vez. "Y los nominados para los continuos semi-finalistas…"

Ella leyó el apuntador. "El Sr. Meatball." Muy pocos aplausos. "Inuyasha." Muchos aplausos. "Y Hogai Suzuki." Regulares aplausos. "Y el ganador es…"

Ella abrió el sobre dorado y se bufó silenciosamente para sí. "El ganador es Inuyasha!"

Él se levantó de su silla animadamente y saludó entre las mesas hacia el escenario. Se dirigió hacia Kikyo primero y besó su mejilla ignorando su congelante mirada de 'no tocar'. Luego fue hacia Kagome y la besó.

En los labios.

Un ligero cuchicheo se levantó de la reunida audiencia y Kagome permaneció en frígido shock mientras la corta, pero cálida y gentil caricia de sus labios cruzaban los suyos y entonces desapareció… como el trofeo de vidrio de su mano. Ella aún permaneció en mudo shock mientras Inuyasha daba su discurso.

"… algún año estaré aquí recibiendo el premio para Campeón de Larga Trayectoria!" dijo él natural mientras todos aplaudían. "Me gustaría agradecer a mi entrenador, Toutousai, a mi hermano por su ayuda, a Ramita," el apuntó a Kagome, "por toda su inspiración, y a Kouga, para cuando pierda conmigo en nuestro encuentro mañana para enviarme a las finales. Gracias!"

Los aplausos acompañándolo fuera del podio parecían lo fuerte suficiente para sacudir el techo. Él agarró a Kagome por el codo, sacándola de su mudo shock mientras la conducía fuera del escenario con Kikyo y de regreso a sus asientos.

Ahí fue cuando ella notó que su agarre era casi doloroso.

Estaba molesto con ella.

------

"Por qué estás tan molesto?" demandó Kagome fuertemente, mirando a Inuyasha al otro lado del interior de la limosina. "Saliste con tres premios hoy y todo lo que puedes hacer es enfadarte."

Los tres dichos premios estaban actualmente encerrados en el portafolio de Kikyo para cuidarlos. Era poco probable que Inuyasha o Kagome los vieran otra vez.

"El problema, dos caras, es que _tú_ has estado espiándome secretamente para Kouga." Gruñó él, olvidando su propio compromiso de no atacarla. "Al minuto que te dejo sola, corres a Kouga y le dices todos mis secretos!"

"Eso es ridículo!" explotó Kagome. "Básicamente te lavaste las manos de mi en esa arena - no te importó lo que me pasara y no sabía que me toparía con Kouga cuando me perdí! Nunca lo he conocido antes así que cómo hubiera organizado algo con él!" Ella cruzó sus brazos ceñidamente sobre su pecho. "Y sería imposible para mi ir a él y decirle todos tus secretos, lo cual no haría de todos modos, porque _no conozco_ ninguno de tus secretos! Sé tanto de técnicas de boxeo como de cómo hacer un DVD desde el principio- lo cual antes de que preguntes, _no _sé cómo hacer un DVD desde el principio!"

"Entonces cómo terminaste dándole un masaje!" demandó él.

"Porque él pensó que yo era la masajeadora, de acuerdo!"

"Oh, apuesto que te lanzaste directo a él, no es-"

"Lo hice cuando me dijo que te había drogado!" Kagome humeaba. "Ahí fue cuando destrocé sus hombros con mis puños!"

Él resopló. "No pudiste destrozar los hombros de Kouga con _tus_ puños." Criticó él, dejando deslizar su mirada hacia la ventana cuando la limosina comenzó a desacelerar afuera de la entrada de la villa.

"Probablemente eso es por qué rompí una silla sobre él." Dijo ella sin rodeos. "Lo lastimó mucho más de lo que mis puños lo hicieron."

Las puertas se abrieron cortesía de los guardaespaldas de traje negro y Kagome se abalanzó rápidamente para salir antes que Inuyasha. Justo cuando ella pisó la grava del camino se detuvo en seco y volteó para mirar sobre su hombro a Inuyasha que estaba por salir justo detrás de ella. "Y… a propósito…"

"A propósito qué?" gritó él irritado.

"Besas como un cenicero." Le dijo ella malvadamente. Ella bajó completamente y se dirigió hacia el personal que estaba saliendo de las limosinas tras ellos, buscando a Sango.

Pero antes de que ella estuviera fuera del alcance escuchó a Inuyasha llamarla. "Y tú nunca usarás ese vestido tan bien como mi madre lo hizo."

Ella se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo… pero él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y desapareció en la villa antes de que pudiera realmente asimilar lo que había significado esa expresión.

-------------

Continuará…

------------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola! Whoa, qué noche, no?… Bueno aún falta mucho más por descubrir así que… sigan leyendo… je je… mil gracias a todos por el apoyo y sus lindos comentarios… je je… son un motivo más para continuar con este trabajito… Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!... Besos!

Notas de LRCHAN: 

Oo, así escomo me dejo este capitulo , cada capitulo se pone mas interesante! ˆˆU, por eso nos esforzamos por traducir este fic, con 9769 reviews no se puede esperar nada menos. Nos vemos el próximo domingo con el siguiente capitulo

_Gracias a por dejarnos un review en el cap anterior: _

Dark-Cold-Gaby

Yuris

Ghia-Hikari

KaRiNa LaMaS

Keren

Linli-chan

Willnira

serena tsukino chiba

Ninfa de la Noche

Minue

Cami Taisho

miho-chan

**Notas de la Autora:** No se preocupen estoy segura que ellos llegaran a agradarse...eso creo


	13. El derecho a guardar silencio

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

Capítulo 12

El derecho a guardar silencio

------

"Oh Bess, Bess, Bess, Bess…" Dijo Kagome mientras exhalaba lentamente. "No eres una criatura muy complicada, verdad?"

Una simple criatura tirando de su correa, trataba de arrastrar a Kagome hacia un arbusto de flores que olían penetrante. Kagome olió y vagamente le recordó a alcohol, así que tiró de la correa de Bess, alejándola del arbusto mientras continuaban su camino por los jardines.

El aire olía a limpio y fresco, el rocío de la mañana que aún colgada del pasto humedeció sus zapatos, pasando por el material y mojando sus medias. Kagome ignoró la fría incomodidad mientras hacía su camino por una hilera de árboles perennes y entraba a un gran claro - una meseta circular, mitad pasto y mitad agua. Eso era un gran estanque o sólo un mini lago.

Era una hermosa mañana… y normalmente sus pensamientos hubieran sido claros e iluminados por las lindas flores y los celestiales olores.

Pero en vez de eso, se sentía levemente deprimida.

Kagome llegó a un alto y se arrodilló para desabrochar la correa del collar de Bess, dejándola pasear libre. Ella recogió un viejo palo del pasto entre sus manos por un momento antes de llevar hacia atrás su brazo y lanzarlo tan lejos como fuera posible. Fue un débil lanzamiento y no llegó muy lejos… pero a Bess no le importó y corrió tras él con un ladrido.

Ella le había regresado el vestido a Sango a pesar de decirle que Kagome tenía derecho a conservarlo. No era como si nadie lo usaría otra vez… pero de alguna forma Kagome no se sentía con derecho. Especialmente no después del comentario de anoche de Inuyasha.

Bess regresó trotando, arrastrando el palo por el pasto a su lado y lo dejó a los pies de Kagome. La joven se agachó a recogerlo y pronto había enviado a la joven perra de regreso por donde vino en busca del pedazo de madera.

Kagome se tomó un momento para sí mientras Bess iba para voltear hacia un grupo de arbustos al lado del estanque. En un pobre esfuerzo por animarse ella olió las flores y recogió unas de las más bonitas para llevar a la villa. Las pondría en una copa de agua o algo y las llevaría a casa con ella mañana como un regalo para sus amigas. Flores del jardín de Inuyasha. A ellas les gustaría eso.

Bess regresó con el palo y Kagome se arrodilló distraída para lanzarlo otra vez con una mano… directo al estanque. Ella hizo una mueca cuando escuchó el splash y se giró a tiempo para ver a Bess - dar un gran salto de cabeza en el agua. "No! Me matarán!"

A Bess no pareció importarle cuando la perrita chapoteaba para traer de regreso el palo… y unas pocas y desagradables plantas del estanque. Kagome arrugó su nariz cuando el perro trepó por la orilla con su presa y sacudía su pelaje cerca a las piernas de Kagome, rociando a la joven con muchas gotas de agua enlodadas.

Kagome miró su sucia falda e hizo una mueca. "También podrías tener otra ida ahora que estás sucia." Ella recogió el delgado palo, lo lanzó al estanque y regresó a las flores.

Inuyasha estaba escondiéndose en el gimnasio esa mañana, entrenando furiosamente para su pelea con Kouga. Kikyo ya había llamado a Sesshomaru para 'ayudar' otra vez ya que aunque Inuyasha probablemente no podía sentir los efectos de las drogas, aún habría pequeños rastros en su cuerpo. Cada vez que Kagome era recordada del incidente de la heroína no podía evitar sino sentirse decepcionada y enojada con Inuyasha. Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

Respuesta: Muy fácilmente en realidad.

Estúpido y malhumorado. Eso era lo que era.

Kagome había cruzado caminos con él en el desayuno y había notado la falta de contacto visual que había hecho. Se había enfadado, la había ignorado y se había tomado la molestia de rodear la mesa para alcanzar el azúcar cuando simplemente podría haberle pedido a Kagome pasársela.

Por supuesto, en el momento Kagome supo que sólo estaba enfadado para hacer un punto. Lo hacía para mostrar que estaba molesto con ella… habría sido fácil para él sonreír y pretender que no le importaba del todo… tal vez ella hubiera creído el acto si él hubiera bajado las escaleras esa mañana y hubiera saludado a todos animadamente. Pero cómo sabía que el mal genio no era un acto también, sólo para hacerla sentir mal?

Pero… Kagome tenía su intuición y sabía que no era un acto. Este joven estaba _molesto_. Por qué? Bueno… no podía estar segura pero tenía la sensación de que podría ser cualquier cantidad de cosas. Tal vez estaba molesto porque lo había ofendido al decir que besaba como un cenicero? O tal vez, como Sango había sugerido, simplemente estaba enfurecido de que hubiera tenido algún contacto con su jurado enemigo Kouga sin él saberlo.

Kagome fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un húmedo perro rodaba a sus pies, gimoteando y rogando ser rascada en la barriga. Kagome rió ante el húmedo animal y obligadamente se arrodilló para rozar sus dedos por el suave pelaje cubriendo el vientre de Bess. "No sé cómo voy a animarlo…" le susurró a Bess. Tal vez no quería animarlo? Ella no sabía nada cuando se refería a Inuyasha. No sabía si estaba triste o feliz, enojado o herido… o si era su culpa de que fuera infeliz o sólo era un idiota en un viaje por la culpabilidad.

Ella no encontró ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas durante esa caminata. Así que Kagome suspiró una vez más y enganchó la correa de Bess y la regresó hacia la villa con un pequeño ramo de flores en su mano.

"Ah, ahí estás." Saludó Miroku cuando la ubicó acercándose a la entrada principal. "Me preguntaba si ese perro te había arrastrado hacia un acantilado o algo… pero parece que te arrastró a un estanque por error."

Kagome miró su húmedo y ligeramente apestoso encargo y sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que ella rodó en algo."

"No te preocupes, le daré un baño. Felizmente te limpiaría también si tú-"

"No gracias, tengo una ducha en mi habitación." Ella sonrió y le pasó la correa. "Dónde está Sango?"

"Con Inuyasha."

"Um… él está…" Kagome retorció sus manos ansiosamente. "Está molesto conmigo?"

Miroku le dio una penetrante mirada que le causó más preocupación que nunca. Luego sonrió. "Por supuesto que no."

Él estaba mintiendo. Inuyasha estaba molesto, estaba muy molesto. Kagome intentó una buena impresión de su usual aliviada sonrisa. "Oh dios… gracias." _No importa_, pensó ella mientras subía las escaleras hacia la entrada y entraba en el frío foyer.

"Ahí estás!"

Kagome levantó la vista para ver a Kikyo dirigiéndose deliberadamente hacia ella con un teléfono en su mano extendida. "Alguien quiere hablar contigo."

"Quién?" Kagome hizo la natural pregunta.

Kikyo sólo se encogió, le empujó el teléfono en su mano y se alejó otra vez. Obviamente era una mujer ocupada. Kagome la observó retirarse por un momento antes de levantar el teléfono a su oído curiosamente. "Hola?"

"QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESE BESO! ESE MASAJE! PRESENTASTE UN PREMIO, NIÑA, QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!"

Ah… Yuka la había encontrado.

------

"Podrías - wham - calmarte - thock - apenas puedo seguirte!"

"Ese era el vestido de mi madre!" gritó Inuyasha, golpeando la bolsa que Sango trataba desesperadamente de estabilizar. Ella era fuerte para una mujer humana, pero Inuyasha no era humano, ni una mujer. "Ese era _su_ vestido! Cómo pudiste dárselo a _ella_!"

"Bueno, tú no estabas usándolo, verdad!" Replicó ella, enrojecida por el esfuerzo de detener la bolsa de volar peligrosamente. "Tu madre murió hace seis años - cuándo vas a poner su ropa tras de ti!"

"NUNCA!"

Él le dio a la bolsa un último golpe que hizo a Sango tambalear hacia atrás, abanicando sus brazos para mantener su equilibrio. Su mano atrapó el lado del molino y en seguida ella le disparó a Inuyasha una penetrante mirada. "Cuál es el problema contigo!" gritó ella. "Estás tomando todo esto muy personal para tu propio bien!"

"Esa niña ha arruinado todo!" siseó él, agitado con la rabia que había estado ardiendo toda la noche. "No has notado que desde que ella llegó aquí, todo se ha ido al infierno!"

"Estás exagerando," dijo Sango despedidamente. "Sólo porque hay una chica que has conocido que no se entendió contigo o te dejó caminar sobre ella… esto es todo por eso, no es así? Ella no hará las cosas a tu manera así que estás molesto."

"Ese no es el problema!" gruñó él.

"Entonces cuál demonios _es_ tu problema?" ella plantó sus manos en sus caderas, respirando duro.

"Sólo cállate y vete." Él se alejó de ella y continuó golpeando la bolsa, dejándola mecerse a un ángulo de casi noventa grados antes de golpearla otra vez cuando regresó.

Sango lo observó con una dura mirada antes de marchar furiosa hacia los bancos, recoger su chaqueta y salir. "Eres tan idiota. Estoy avergonzada de trabajar para ti." Espetó ella como un sentimiento de ruptura sobre su hombro mientras tiraba la puerta.

"Que bien," murmuró Inuyasha para sí.

No era bueno preguntarle qué pasaba, porque él no lo sabía. Todo lo que él sabía era que de alguna forma era culpa de _Kagome_. No estaba del todo molesto con ella por usar el vestido de su madre… de hecho no se había visto medio mal en él, y el rojo _le_ quedaba. Lo que lo enfurecía era que su boca había olvidado pedirle permiso a su cerebro antes de hablar, y él le había espetado una cruel pero verdadera declaración. Algo en ella lo hacía olvidar contener su lengua… se había metido bajo su piel con su último comentario sobre el beso y él no había podido dejarla salirse con eso, aunque sabía que debió saberlo mejor para dejarla saber lo que él pensaba de ese vestido. Su calma estaba destrozándose de las costuras cada día que pasaba en su compañía.

_Eso _era lo que le pasaba. Porque sabía que si ella permanecía alrededor por más tiempo entonces podría perderlo todo, no después de todos esos años de control.

Él dejó de golpear la bolsa y la atrapó con sus manos antes de que lo golpeara. La sostuvo fuertemente, clavando las puntas de sus garras en el material cubriendo la embutida bolsa y trató de pretender que era la forma de Kagome.

Había algo mal con esa chica. Los insultos normalmente brotaban de él como pegamento… pero los suyos herían como flechas, perforando su fuerte coraza y yendo directo a su corazón, haciéndolo atacar cuando normalmente dejaba pasar las cosas. A él no le importaba lo que la gente a su alrededor pensara, particularmente no le preocupaba lo que _alguien_ pensara de él, y sólo era el constante recordatorio de Kikyo de que los busca-pleitos no atraían el dinero de los padres de los adolescentes lo que lo detenía de hacer lo que él quisiera en público. Pero la nueva joven, Kagome, por alguna razón, estaba comenzando a hacerlo importarle lo que ella pensara de él.

No era que quisiera que ella pensara de él como una persona decente, o una persona amable o generosa. No había forma de que ella tuviera la impresión de que _él_ era fundamentalmente una buena persona… y no quería darla. Pero no quería que comenzara a pensar de él como alguien para compadecer, alguien quien necesitaba ayuda o estaba gritando en silencio por atención. Quería que pensara de él como todos lo hacían; o lo adoraban o lo detestaban.

Las cosas no iban a su manera… así que tal vez Sango tenía razón. Tal vez eso era todo lo que realmente le pasaba.

Él le dio a la bolsa un último golpe sin entusiasmo antes de tomar el control remoto para el set de televisión desde el marco de la ventana y subió el volumen para ver lo que estaba pasando. Pasó cien canales publicitarios antes de saltar algo que parecía interesante…

Inuyasha regresó unas pocas estaciones y se detuvo, ladeando su cabeza.

Era uno de esos programas de televisión de día llamado originalmente 'Buenos Días'. Este particular show era famoso por propagar los chismes y la moda de superestrellas y generalmente estaba dirigido a una audiencia madura.

"_Y para nuestra sección del show 'Vestidos para Impresionar y Vestidos para Apenar,' aquí hay algunos fragmentos de los Premios Armitage de anoche." _La presentadora de mediana edad le dijo a la cámara con una sonrisa natural.

Vestidos para Apenar vino primero y agradecidamente él no estaba incluido en la lista. Él reconoció a algunos y estuvo de acuerdo sinceramente… algunos de esos trajes eran atroces. Sin embargo, Vestidos para Impresionar vino después, y le molestó descubrir que tampoco estaba en esa particular fila.

Estaba Ramita.

Y santo dios, ella iba a ser destacada por eso.

"_Ahora esta es una interesante elección de vestido para usar en los premios, no es así, Isoki._" La mujer volteó a su co-presentador masculino cuando terminaron los clips.

"_Mm, si no estoy equivocado, la última vez que esta línea de vestido fue vista, fue en 1996 en el Fashion World - exhibido por ninguna otra que la modelo Ribia, la propia madre de Inuyasha._" Comentó él como si esto fuera del común conocimiento… como si no estuviera leyendo un libreto. "_Diseñado por 'Pier don Marche' y posiblemente el mismo vestido, qué piensas, Ikimi?_"

"_Creo que tienes razón, y también tengo que decir que he notado que Kagome Higurashi y la agente de Inuyasha tienen una fuerte semejanza la una con la otra._"

"_Sí, también noté eso. Un parentesco tal vez?_"

"_Lo cual lleva a rumores de que el sorteo fue arreglado sin duda. Pero fuentes también revelan que la 'presentación' de anoche por Kagome fue, de hecho, un error. Productores del show de los premios nos dijeron que Fukiko Tanaka estaba originalmente para presentar el premio, ellos admiten que ha habido un error… o incluso una travesura. Pero para Inuyasha haberle dado ese vestido para usar debe significar que el par está en términos más amistosos de lo que esperábamos._"

"Ha." Se bufó Inuyasha en contemplación.

La mujer continuó. "_Por supuesto la pequeña demostración de afecto en los premios es una indicación de que tal vez ellos son más que amigos. Kagome también parece haberse ganado un apodo al igual que un tierno beso por presentar un premio. Ciertamente a él no le gustó tanto Joi Ito, como habríamos esperado._"

Tierno beso? Afecto? Apodo? Inuyasha resopló y sacudió su cabeza. Era ridículo. El beso fue para cobrarse. Sabía que ella odiaba cuando se acercaba, y para él hacer algo como eso en público era la última vergüenza para ella. También… le advertiría a Kouga mantener sus manos lejos de cualquier cosa bajo _su_ techo.

"_Para darnos alguna idea en esta revelación, hemos invitado a nuestra experta en Inuyasha al estudio,_" dijo la mujer mientras la cámara se movía a una tercera persona sentada en el sofá de Buenos Días. Una joven mujer, alrededor de los diecisiete años.

Él la reconoció de una vez y frunció sus ojos. Era una de sus viejas novias que había ido rápidamente a vender su historia a cada periódico al minuto que la había echado. Todos los malos rumores se habían derivado de esta joven… esto eran malas noticias…

"_Qué piensa del apodo, 'Ramita', señorita Asami?_"

Ah! Asami! Ahora recordaba el nombre!

"_Lo que creo que significa todo, Ikimi, es que él no puede recordar su verdadero nombre. Pasa todo el tiempo. Inuyasha nunca parece esforzarse por conocer realmente a las personas a su alrededor._" Dijo la antigua novia. "_Y en cuanto a alguna creciente relación? Le advierto a Kagome no elevar mucho sus esperanzas - Inuyasha es un típico mujeriego. Tiene una reputación por eso, y aún consigue anotar increíbles números cuando quiere. Lo he visto literalmente escoger chicas de una multitud en una fiesta y llevarlas al baño sólo para jugar._"

"Oye - sólo hice eso una vez y luego te deseché después de eso!" le gritó él al T.V.

"_Él nunca ve a la misma chica dos veces y nunca recuerda sus nombres._" Continuó la joven. "_Y siento lástima por ella, es joven, necesita salir de esa villa antes de perderse._"

"Nadie está escuchándote," le dijo Inuyasha llanamente.

Un golpe sonó desde la puerta y él miró hacia ella. "Quién es?"

"Soy yo," la voz de Kagome.

Inuyasha manejó torpemente el remoto, cambiando rápidamente a otro canal antes de que ella escuchara la mención de su nombre. "Adelante!" gritó él cuando todo estuvo despejado.

Kagome abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Él notó que se había cambiado desde el desayuno y su cabello estaba húmedo como si hubiera tomado una ducha. Ella cerró la puerta y le dio una larga mirada mientras se le acercaba a donde estaba en medio del piso.

Ella miró el T.V por un momento cuando se detuvo a su lado. Abrió su boca para hablar pero cuando vio lo que estaba viendo falló en salir con algo que decir. Él siguió su mirada hacia la pantalla e inmediatamente se dio una bien merecida palmada mental en la frente.

Fuera de Buenos Días y directo al canal de Porno Extranjero.

"Tú siempre ves porno cuando practicas?" dijo ella incómoda.

"Sí…" respondió él lentamente. "Ayuda a motivarme."

"Podrías… apagarlo?" ella desvió sus ojos y miró a todo menos a la pantalla.

"Si debo." Dijo él con un alargado suspiro mientras recogía el remoto y lo apagaba. "Qué quieres?"

"No haces nada, verdad?" dijo ella torpemente.

"Qué quieres?" repitió él más forzadamente.

Ella volteó sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. Estuvo callada por un momento antes de levantar la mirada finalmente para encontrar sus ojos. "Lo siento."

Era difícil encontrar a alguien tan sincero como lo era ella. Se sentía casi querido por la mirada de sus ojos. Así que sólo pretendió parpadear confundido. "Qué?"

"Lo siento." Repitió ella en el mismo tono forzado que él había usado. "Te molesté anoche… aún no descifro con qué estás molesto, tal vez todo combinado, pero lo siento y espero que dejes este molesto asunto."

"Quién dice que estoy malhumorado?" retó él.

"Tu lenguaje corporal." Ella le dio a sus brazos fuertemente cruzados una señaladora mirada. Lentamente él los descruzó pero la miró con advertencia. _No me empujes esta vez, niña…_

"Y…" ella ladeó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda. "También siento usar el vestido de tu madre. No tenía derecho… no era mío. Siento hacer ese comentario sobre ese estúpido beso - por el cual, a propósito, mis amigas quieren matarme y por el que mi madre continúa haciendo incómodas preguntas. Y… y siento haber hablado con Kouga a tus espaldas, aunque probablemente te hice un favor al lastimarlo antes de la pelea y ponerte en ventaja con él."

"Mm." Él se encogió. "Si lo pones así, supongo que no tengo nada por qué molestarme."

Ella lucía aliviada. "Exactamente! Entonces podemos dejar esta discusión y disfrutar el último día de mi estadía aquí?"

"Uh…" él hizo la demostración de pensar duro mientras pretendía considerar esa sugerencia desde cada ángulo. Luego eventualmente dijo, "No," sin rodeos.

"Perdón?" ella frunció sus ojos.

"Créelo o no, tú no me molestas por lo que haces. Me molestas por sólo ser tú." Él parpadeó. "Oye, eso rimó!"

"Qué quieres decir por ser yo?" sus ojos se fruncieron en pequeñas líneas.

"Tú, para mi, es lo que un molesto trozo de espinaca es entre los dientes de alguien. Tú, para mi, es lo que una pulga es para un perro. Tú, para mi, eres un tic en el cerebro de un psicópata. Tú, para mi, es lo que un desodorante es para el gordo sudoroso que trota por el café Blossom cada mañana." Él le dio una sonrisa condescendiente. "Entiendes, dulzura?"

"Sólo soy una molestia para ti?" preguntó ella calmadamente.

"Bueno, menos que una molestia y más que una amenaza, supongo." Él acarició su mentón pensativo. "Supongo que es injusto decir que sólo te interpones en mi camino. Tú apestas, irritas y te metes bajo mi piel y causas comezón. Porque si debes saber, vas a tener que irte mañana o podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta?"

"Como qué?" ella cruzó sus brazos, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos. "Como estrangularme, tal vez?"

"No. Hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta como _hablarte_." Él sonrió y se retiró hacia una banca para recoger una toalla. "Y realmente _odio_ hablar, a propósito."

"Lo noté."

"En realidad tengo cosquilleo de anticipación para cuando te vayas." Le dijo él con una sonrisa forzada. "No creo que haya esperado por algo tanto como esto. Bon voyage para entonces!"

Kagome flexionó sus dedos molesta contra sus brazos. "Obviamente no eres lo maduro suficiente para superarte." Replicó ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar la chapa y volteó hacia él, obviamente con más que decir. Pero a juzgar por el ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas, no iba a encontrarlo cómodo. "Y… sólo para el registro… por qué me besaste?" preguntó ella en una pequeña voz.

Él no pudo evitar sino sonreír. Progreso! "No te gustaría saber?" dijo él evasivamente. Al final ella estaba poniéndose nerviosa… sólo le había tomado una semana de intento.

"No quiero saber!" dijo ella rápidamente. "Era Yuka la que quería saber."

"Bueno, puedes decirle a esta 'Yuki'-"

"Yuka."

"Dile a tu amiga que te encuentro absolutamente hermosa y que apenas puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti." Él esperó a que se enrojeciera y huyera.

Pero en vez de eso, ella suspiró y le dio una despectiva mirada. "Por qué no eres serio…?" Ella movió su cabeza tristemente y salió.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa molesta sensación que sentía de no poder dejarla irse con la última palabra. Él luchó con la urgencia de lanzar otro insulto tras ella… pero por estar ahí tratando de ignorarlo sólo terminó sintiéndose peor.

"Arréglalo," murmuró él y se lanzó hacia la puerta y salió al corredor. Él miró alrededor un momento antes de ubicarla cuando estaba por desaparecer por una esquina. "Tengo que informarte que _soy_ serio!"

_Sí. Bien hecho, _se felicitó él secamente mientras la veía darle una mirada perpleja.

"Eres extraño." Le dijo ella luego desapareció por la esquina, fuera de su vista.

"No - _tú eres_ extraña!" respondió él… pero tenía la sensación de que ella no estaba escuchándolo más, o realmente le preocupaba ese asunto.

Él giró furiosamente con un siseo y golpeó su puño contra el marco de la puerta. "Esta es la _última _vez que dejo a Kikyo hacer estúpidas promociones de fans para mi!"

------

La revancha siguió como fue planeada, aunque esta vez Kagome no estaba de polizón en el auto de Sesshomaru. Kikyo estaba conduciendo esta vez, con Sango a su lado y los dos argumentativos mocosos atrás; Kagome e Inuyasha.

Miroku tuvo que seguirlos en el auto de Sesshomaru ya que estaban cortos de espacio en el de Kikyo. (En realidad había espacio, pero Inuyasha insistió en tener el asiento a su lado para levantar sus pies). Además, esta vez, Sesshomaru había llevado a los niños.

"Lindo auto." Comentó Miroku sobre los gritos de los niños inquietos en el asiento trasero.

Sesshomaru continuó virando sin decir nada.

Miroku ubicó algo rojo en el salpicadero. "Ooh- qué hace este botón-?"

"No toques eso." Dijo Sesshomaru fríamente. Miroku regresó su mano lentamente a su regazo, haciendo una nota mental de que el hermano de Inuyasha era dos veces tan escalofriante como Kikyo, y cinco veces más aterrorizante.

"OW! HIKO ME MORDIÓ!"

"NO LO HICE!"

"SÍ!"

"Basta!" les gritó Sesshomaru a sus hijos, pero fue ignorando, así que usó métodos más extremos para separarlos.

Haló el freno de mano.

Miroku se sacudió cuando el auto rechinó a un alto instantáneo, y sintió tres golpes sucesivos contra el espaldar de su asiento cuando tres niños a quienes no les gustaba usar cinturón fueron arrojados hacia adelante. Él no se atrevió a respirar mientras Sesshomaru volteaba calmadamente para encarar a sus preciosos. "Recuerdan el Gran Cañón?"

"… sí…" vinieron tres vagas voces del montón de niños en el piso.

"Bueno, si no se sientan y se callan entonces giraré y conduciré hacia allá ahora mismo y los lanzaré a los tres por el borde." Él regresó al volante. "Y pónganse sus cinturones."

Los tres niños regresaron a sus asientos lentamente y colocaron sus cinturones con exagerados pucheros.

"Bien. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo." Dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente mientras bajaba el freno de mano y aceleró otra vez por la autopista.

Miroku trató de no abrir sus ojos el resto del camino. Había mucho pánico y estrés que un corazón podía soportar.

------

"Sabías que los boxeadores, cuando se retiran, con frecuencia tienen daños semi-cerebral debido a los muchos golpes que reciben en la cabeza durante sus carreras?" Le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha mientras caminaba tras él hacia los vestidores. Ella había recogido un panfleto sobre boxeo en algún lugar y estaba recitando interesantes citas últimamente. "Será una pena para ti porque tendrás total daño cerebral considerando que ya estás semi-dañado para comenzar."

"Quién te dio eso?" él le arrebató el folleto y lo tiró en una caneca que estaban pasando en el corredor. "Esa es una cantidad de basura."

"Aproximadamente los boxeadores pierden la mitad de sus neuronas al final de sus carreras." Ella le dio una mirada asustada. "Inuyasha - sólo te quedará una!"

"Otra vez, por qué la trajimos?" Le espetó Inuyasha a Kikyo.

Sango dio esa respuesta. "Porque está dándole moral a la tropa." Ella estaba prestándole sus hombros a un más bien pálido y verde Miroku. Parecía que apenas podía sostenerse. "No seas tan sensible Inuyasha." Le dijo ella. "Todos nosotros sabemos que tienes más de dos neuronas."

"Sí," dijo Kagome secamente. "Por lo menos tienes quince."

Todos ellos rieron disimuladamente aparte de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

"Abuso," dijo Inuyasha con una mofa. "Abuso es todo lo que obtengo de mis empleados. Por qué me molesto?"

Él se detuvo afuera de una puerta desviándose del corredor y la abrió, conduciendo al resto del pequeño grupo. Kikyo se detuvo en el marco. "Iré a averiguar cuándo te quieren arriba en la arena." Dijo ella y dejó la puerta cerrarse tras ella mientras se retiraba.

"Por qué Miroku parece que estuviera por vomitar?" Preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha se deslizaba en la parte de atrás de los vestidores para… bueno, cambiarse.

"Sesshomaru conduce muy…" Miroku se sentó en una banca, buscando la palabra correcta. "Agresivamente."

"Él conduce como si Godzilla estuviera tras su cola!" Vino la voz separada del cuerpo de Inuyasha desde la sala de atrás.

"O su esposa." Incluyó Sango y todos tuvieron unas buenas carcajadas ante eso. Excepto por Kagome que no lo entendió.

"Por qué él…?" comenzó ella.

"Digamos que Sesshomaru y su esposa no están sintiendo esa vibra de recién casados." Le dijo Miroku. "Se casaron dos años antes de que Inuyasha naciera y su hijo mayor justo había terminado la universidad y en los últimos años su esposa había estado presionando por más hijos. Ahora tienen cuatro, tres niños y una niña y están enloqueciendo a la familia."

"Ellos pretenden que todo está bien, pero en realidad, están a dos más relaciones extramaritales de obtener la separación." Dijo Sango informadamente. "Todos sabemos que ella ha estado 'ayudando' al encargado a 'limpiar las piscinas' por un tiempo." Ella hizo unas pequeñas comillas con sus dedos.

"Pobre Sesshomaru."

"Él está bien." Dijo Inuyasha mientras regresaba en una bata. "Está interesado en su nueva secretaria. Es una cabeza de aire pero tiene los más grandes-"

"Ahem!" Sango aclaró su garganta intencionalmente.

"… hoyuelos." Terminó él y apuntó su rostro. "En sus mejillas. Ella es muy dulce, pero Sesshomaru no me deja acercar a ella… no puedo imaginar por qué…"

"Me lo pregunto…" Kagome le dio una plana mirada justo cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y Kikyo entró. Ella lucía sombría. En realidad, siempre lucía sombría pero esta vez había un significativo aire perturbador en su aspecto sombrío.

"Cuál es el problema?" Inuyasha la impulsó.

"No va a haber un encuentro hoy." Le dijo Kikyo lentamente.

"QUÉ!" explotó Inuyasha predecible.

La primera idea de Kagome fue que había sido descubierto. Que de alguna forma sabían de las drogas a pesar de que Sesshomaru hubiera tomado la prueba.

Sango fue un poco más sensible que Inuyasha. "Por qué? Qué pasó?"

La puerta se abrió otra vez detrás de Kikyo y Kagome frunció el ceño confundida cuando dos oficiales de policía entraron, aunque podía ver al menos cinco más de pie en el corredor. El mayor oficial detrás de Kikyo la rodeó para dirigirse a Inuyasha. "Señor, va a tener que venir con nosotros."

"Por qué? Qué es esto?" dijo Inuyasha defensivamente. Para todas sus maravillosas habilidades actorales, estaba actuando como culpable esta vez. Pero tenía cada razón para estar nervioso…

"Su oponente, Kouga, ha sido hospitalizado después de un atentado en auto esta mañana." El hombre avanzó mientras los otros oficiales forzaban su forma de pasar a Kikyo para entrar a la habitación. La agente permaneció tercamente en su camino, a pesar de la forma en que era empujada. "Está bajo arresto por sospecha de intento de asesinato, cualquier cosa que diga o haga puede ser usado contra usted en una corte. Si se resiste sólo hará más difícil su caso."

Por un momento Kagome pensó que se resistiría. Podía verlo ajustar sus hombros desapercibidamente como si se preparara para medirse a ellos si fuera necesario… pero con un desapercibido movimiento de la cabeza de Kikyo, él se detuvo.

"Bien." Inuyasha se encogió indiferente y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la habitación. "Sólo déjeme ponerme mi ropa."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Cielos más problemas para el pobre… jeje… Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer… Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia que cada vez se complica pero no se preocupen, todo se sabrá a su debido momento… je je… Qué lindos comentarios!... mil gracias por el apoyo y nos veremos en otra oportunidad… Besos y hasta la siguiente entrega…!

Nota de LRCHAN: Wow, Inuyasha siempre se mete en problemas UU, esperemos que salga de estas ˆˆ. Nos vemos el próximo domingo con la actualización del siguiente capitulo


	14. Di, no es así

**Author's Notes (Notas de la Autora): **No puedo creerlo. Mi sitio web ha sido creado hace solamente tres días y ya a comenzado a estancarse porque demasiadas personas están usándolo. Estoy orgullosa, de verdad, pero ahora tengo que conseguir una mejora. Me costo cuatro dólares, gente! Cuatro! Estoy en la quiebra!

OH bueno... no mas distracciones, no mas perdida de tiempo... por ahora

------

Dead Famous 

Por _Rozefire_

------

Capítulo 13

Di, no es así

------

Penosamente había una gran cantidad de personas afuera de la entrada principal a la arena deportiva cuando la policía lo arrastraba hacia sus escoltas.

"Realmente una concurrencia." Comentó el más viejo oficial que llevaba a Inuyasha por el codo. Inuyasha no tuvo mucha opción sino seguir viendo cómo sus muñecas habían sido esposadas detrás de su espalda.

"Estaban esperando ver una pelea." Dijo Kikyo fríamente mientras se apresuraba a su lado.

"Bueno, en vez de eso van a ver un arresto." Respondió el oficial cortamente.

Inuyasha miró sobre su hombro para ver a Sango y a Miroku siendo llevados a la fuerza por más oficiales. Kagome era escoltada a un paso ligeramente más amable por un joven teniente, obviamente ella no estaba bajo sospecha desde que era simplemente un huésped temporal.

Él trató de ignorar las filas de rostros sorprendidos en la multitud mientras pasaban. Esto era increíble… y Kikyo estaba preocupada de que _fumar_ era mala prensa?

"No sabe quién soy?" él le rechinó la inmortal pregunta al oficial a su lado.

Ellos se detuvieron al lado del vehículo policial escolta y el oficial en cuestión le dio una mirada escrutinante. Obviamente este hombre no tenía hijas adolescentes, o hubiera hecho la conexión instantáneamente. Luego de repente cayó. "Sí, sé quién eres." Pero entonces él continuó en decir… "Tú eres ese chico que resultó herido en el bar gay el año pasado."

El interior de Inuyasha se paralizó ligeramente con horror. Miroku, habiendo escuchado, estaba derrumbándose en una risa pobremente contenida. Sango y Kikyo parecían claramente incómodas mientras Kagome lucía completamente sorprendida. "Quién resultó herido en un bar gay?" preguntó ella incrédula, mirándolo.

"Nadie! Vámonos ya!" espetó Inuyasha y muy impacientemente entró en el auto policial, rezándole a dios que nadie más hubiera escuchado eso.

Kagome observó la puerta cerrarse tras él en shock. Ella quería ir hacia Miroku y Sango y preguntar qué demonios era esa pequeña historia, pero el teniente en su brazo era insistente en no dejarla hablar con nadie. Aún se estaba preguntando qué demonios estaba pasando. Kouga había sido herido? Qué tenía que ver eso con Inuyasha? Si Kouga había sido herido esa mañana entonces Inuyasha no podía haberlo hecho… él estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con ella, no disparándole a boxeadores oponentes en medio de la calle.

"Señorita, venga por acá por favor." El joven sosteniendo su codo gentilmente la llevó hacia otro auto policial en espera. Ella hizo lo que dijo… después de todo, su madre siempre le había dicho nunca oponerse a la policía.

Alguien debe haberle dicho eso a Inuyasha.

------

"Esto es típico del departamento de policía, sabes." Vociferó Inuyasha. "Sólo porque no me agrada ese hombre, no significa que saldría por ahí a matarlo por eso."

Él estaba sentado en una de esas pequeñas salas grises de interrogación. Dos detectives en traje más que en uniforme estaban sentados opuesto a él en una simple mesa de madera. Una pequeña grabadora andaba lentamente en el borde de la mesa mientras un espejo en la pared detrás de los detectives escondía a tres policías y otro detective. 'Escondía' no era una palabra - tan - operativa, viendo cómo Inuyasha podía verlos muy claramente, como si mirara por una ventana ligeramente tinturada.

Él los ignoró de todas formas.

"Dónde estuvo a las ocho en punto esta mañana?" preguntó el detective en una voz neutral, observando a Inuyasha cuidadosamente.

"Probablemente desayunando."

"Probablemente?"

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Qué, piensas que tomo nota del tiempo cada vez que hago algo. Como 'Oh, iré a tomar un vaso de agua - y la hora es cero-ocho-cientas horas.' No lo creo."

"A dónde fue cuando terminó el desayuno?" continuó el detective, anotando algo en su libreta. Inuyasha miró al otro hombre que no parecía decir mucho… parecía familiar pero Inuyasha no podía ubicarlo.

"Bajé al gimnasio para entrenar para la pelea." Él frunció. "Ahora vea - por qué me molestaría en entrenar si planeaba matar a Kouga?"

"Tiene una coartada para decir que estuvo entrenando esa mañana?" sugirió el hombre comunicativo.

"Por supuesto. Sango Nakamura. Kagome Higurashi. Ambas me hablaron mientras entrenaba. Tengo videos de seguridad para probarlo."

"A qué hora terminó de entrenar?"

Inuyasha pensó por un momento… él había terminado cuando Kagome se había ido. Pero a qué hora había sido? Bueno… Buenos Días estaba en la mitad así que habrían sido… "Las diez y media."

"Y a donde fue?"

"A mi habitación."

"A hacer qué?"

"Terminar mis cruciales planes para dominar el mundo." Dijo Inuyasha con mortal seriedad. "También pude haber observado T.V."

"Hasta?"

"Hasta que Kikyo vino a recogerme para el encuentro el cual era a las dos en punto." Inuyasha pasó a los dos hombres para ver a través del espejo. Podía ver a Kikyo de pie ahí ahora, y si él entrecerraba sus ojos podía distinguir las tres formas familiares de Kagome, Sango y Miroku detrás de la policía.

"Entonces estuvo en su habitación desde las diez y media hasta las dos en punto." Dijo el oficial en ese tono de voz que lo hacía sonar ligeramente crítico. "Qué hay del almuerzo? No bajó para almorzar?"

"No tenía hambre." Se encogió Inuyasha.

"Pero seguramente comió algo antes de la pelea?" El hombre levantó sus cejas.

"Si como antes de una pelea entonces me haría más despacio. Ha escuchado de la indigestión?"

"Tiene alguna prueba de que sin duda estuvo en su habitación entre esas horas?" El detective continuó. "Videos de seguridad?"

"No hay cámaras de seguridad en las habitaciones. Es por privacidad." Dijo Inuyasha, sabiendo que estaba volteando una mala esquina cuando lo dijo.

"Oh, que… conveniente." Dijo el oficial con una ligera curvatura del labio.

Ahí fue donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse peor.

------

"Qué quiso decir él cuando dijo que Inuyasha fue herido en un bar gay?" Le susurró Kagome a Sango. "Fue eso lo que pasó en 1992?"

"Dios no!" Sango parecía sorprendida. "Eso pasó el año pasado."

"Qué estaba haciendo él en un-"

"_Cerca_, Kagome. _Cerca_." Sango la corrigió rápidamente. "Todo fue un pequeño contratiempo. Ellos estaban regresando de una fiesta y entonces este joven pasó caminando, reconoció a Inuyasha y luego sacó un arma de la nada. Sólo hirió su hombro así que no fue muy grave… de hecho lo único doloroso sobre ese incidente fue que pasó en el pavimento afuera de un bar gay y fue un ejército de drag queens que vino a su rescate." Ella rió. "En realidad es muy divertido ver su cara cuando mencionas esa noche."

"Obviamente no debe estar muy seguro de su sexualidad." Kagome movió su cabeza con una sonrisa desapercibida.

"No… nunca lo ha estado." Resopló Sango. "Hazme un favor y pregúntale después, sí? Ese es un evento del que no le importa hablar tanto."

"A diferencia de 1992…?" preguntó Kagome con optimismo.

"Olvídalo, Kagome, no voy a decírtelo." Dijo Sango sin rodeos, haciendo a Kagome suspirar derrotada y regresar a la conversación en la pequeña sala de interrogatorio.

Las cosas no iban bien.

------

"Puede por favor identificar este auto?" el detective sacó una foto de un gran sobre marrón y la lanzó por la mesa hacia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le dio un vistazo al deportivo plateado y se encogió. "Es uno de los autos de mi garaje." Había sido tomada en el garaje.

"Cuándo fue la última vez que lo condujo?"

"Nunca lo he conducido." Inuyasha le frunció duro al detective. "No he obtenido mi licencia y mi primera lección es la próxima semana para su información. Y ese auto no ha sido conducido por tres años. La última persona en conducirlo fue el AGUDO inspector."

"Extraño… nunca encontramos ninguna de sus huellas en el volante." Obviamente el detective iba a algún lado con esto si el tono de su voz fuera algo para atender.

"Bueno, la última vez que alguien tocó el volante _fue_ hace tres años." Señaló Inuyasha como si fueran idiotas. "Se ha limpiado desde entonces."

"Pero encontramos las _suyas_."

Inuyasha lo miró neutralmente.

"Y encontramos residuo catalizador en el escape lo cual indica que el auto sin duda ha sido conducido en las últimas veinticuatro horas." El detective sacó otra foto y la bajó ante Inuyasha. "Y… también encontramos estos tres casquillos de bala bajo el asiento del conductor. Frescos. Las balas fueron disparadas pocas horas antes."

Inuyasha bajó la mirada a la foto vaciamente. Luego la levantó. "Y?"

"Intentó o no asesinar a su oponente?"

Inuyasha se movió incómodo. "… no…"

"Si miente ahora, sólo le traerá una sentencia más dura sobre su cabeza en la corte si es encontrado culpable." Presionó el detective. "Condujo ese auto esta mañana?"

"No." Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

"Le disparó a Kouga con un arma semi-automática?"

"… no." Él frotó una mano contra su frente.

"Usted-"

El callado detective sacó su mano para cortar las palabras de su colega. "Creo que debemos parar ahora."

Inuyasha miró al hombre, la confusión pellizcó su rostro por un momento mientras trataba de recordar desesperadamente dónde había visto esa cara antes.

"Qué?" el policía le gritó a su compañero. "Pero estamos por-"

"En la forma que ibas harías que este niño admita cualquier cosa aún si fuera inocente." El detective recogió las fotos y las regresó al sobre. "Lo mantendremos aquí. Mientras tanto podemos ir a hablar con los otros testigos y obtener más evidencia y continuar esto más tarde."

Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha lo reconoció. Él gruñó ligeramente y dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras la grabadora era apagada y los detectives recogían sus abrigos y papeles. Kikyo entró al momento en que ellos dejaron la sala.

"Ese hombre me enferma." Dijo ella rencorosamente mientras se sentaba opuesta a él. "Sólo habla rápido tratando de hacerte equivocar-"

"Déjalo Kikyo." Inuyasha suspiró, su voz amortiguada por sus brazos. "Él sólo está haciendo su trabajo."

Eso sonó muy sensible y razonable para haber salido de su boca. Ella frunció inmediatamente preocupada. "Estás bien?"

Él levantó su cabeza de sus brazos con un ligero puchero. "No me gusta la policía." Comentó él sin rodeos.

Kikyo cruzó sus brazos forzadamente con una mirada penetrante. "Lo sé. No estarás aquí mucho tiempo. Lo prometo."

Inuyasha miró pasándola para ver por el espejo. Estaban solos. "A dónde fueron los otros tres?"

"Están siendo entrevistados." Le dijo Kikyo. "Son tu coartada para tu inocencia después de todo."

Él frunció ante eso. "Pero Kagome es sólo una niña, no pueden tratarla como…" él notó que Kikyo lo estaba mirando extrañamente."Qué?"

"Así que _sabes_ su nombre." Ella le dio una mirada de aprobación. "Y todo este tiempo pensé que sólo estabas siendo tu usual ser disperso."

Él le parpadeó, luego se bufó. "Tú sabes que sólo lo hago para molestarla."

"Sólo tendrás mala prensa!" Le recordó ella.

"No va a irse a casa mañana?" él ladeó su cabeza.

Kikyo asintió. "Una vez que ella esté fuera del camino podemos permitirnos soltarnos el cabello tras bastidores." Ella cambió a un modo de negocios. "Ellos van a escoltarte a una celda después de que hayan terminado de hablar contigo. Estoy actuando como tu abogado defensor así que puedes hablar libremente conmigo de lo que quieras. Pero estoy arreglando una reunión contigo y Sango en pocas horas para que puedan trabajar en los más finos detalles de dónde estuvieron a esa hora. Ella dice que te dejó en el gimnasio alrededor de las diez y media y fue al estudio. Si podemos destruir la evidencia que prueba que dejó el gimnasio entonces puede ser tu coartada para establecer que estaba en el _gimnasio _a las once y quince cuando Kouga fue herido."

Inuyasha movió su cabeza ligeramente con un cansado frunce. "Yo ya les dije que ella salió a las diez y media y que estuve sólo en mi habitación hasta las dos."

Kikyo lanzó la anterior idea por la ventana. "Bien. Si puedo hacer que una de las camareras diga que estaba _contigo_ en tu habitación entre las diez y media y las dos en punto entonces esa joven puede ser tu coartada."

"Bien. Que conveniente." Dijo él sarcásticamente. "Ellos no creerán que una camarera al azar estaba conmigo para asegurar mi inocencia. Es muy fácil de arreglar… ese detective lo verá."

Kikyo lo miró fuertemente. "Bueno, si eres inocente ven con tu propia prueba." Espetó ella. Cuando él falló en decir algo a eso ella alisó su desgreñado cabello e intentó otra vez. "Tendrá que ser Sango. No le gustará, pero tendremos que decir que Sango estuvo contigo en esa habitación. Y la única razón por la que no lo mencionaste en esta entrevista fue porque Sango quería proteger su reputación."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Está bien. Pero mejor le dices que fue tu idea, y no la mía."

------

"Él dijo _qué_!" Siseó Sango.

"Él dijo que quería que actuaras como su coartada." Le dijo Kikyo suavemente. "Tienes que decir que estabas… 'preparándolo' para su pelea."

"Increíble!" Sango estaba humeando de la rabia. Ella cruzó sus brazos apretadamente sobre su pecho y se jorobó en su silla. "No puedo creer que ese idiota…"

Kagome miró a los tres empleados en la sala de espera de la estación de policía. Todos estaban firmemente dispuestos a sacar a Inuyasha de este apuro… pero estaba bien. "Están tan seguros de que Inuyasha es inocente?" preguntó ella de repente, haciéndolos a todos mirarla sorprendidos. "Sí?"

Miroku frotó su cuello. "Quien sabe… Inuyasha es difícil de predecir. Podría ser culpable… pero si lo es entonces está en los mejores intereses de todos si es probado inocente. Perderemos nuestros trabajos si Inuyasha cae…"

"Las fans perderán la esperanza…" Sango añadió de mala gana.

"Y él aprendería su lección de todas formas." Kikyo asintió seriamente.

Kagome les frunció a todos. Cielos… qué clase de amigos eran ellos?

Probablemente unos honestos era la mejor respuesta. Ellos no sabían de lo que Inuyasha era capaz realmente. Nadie lo sabía. Probablemente Kikyo lo conocía mejor y aún entonces Kikyo probablemente estaba muy alejada de él y de todos en el mundo para entender verdaderamente. Kagome apenas lo conocía… y tenía sus dudas sobre su inocencia, especialmente después de todos los indicios que él había dejado en el pasado par de días.

Le había disparado a Kouga…?

"Bueno," Kikyo miró su reloj en forma forzada. "Deben permitirnos hablar con él en este momento."

Ellos se levantaron y Kagome los siguió mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta adjunta a la sala de espera la cual estaba cuidada por un oficial. "Oigan," dijo ella de repente, haciendo parar a todos y mirarla. "Puedo… hablar con él primero?"

Ellos se veían sorprendidos por su petición y Miroku y Sango voltearon hacia Kikyo. La agente frunció ligeramente confundida, pero asintió al mismo tiempo.

La sala a la que entraron era la estereotípica sala de comunicación entre prisioneros y visitantes. Era una habitación larga, dividida en dos zonas separadas por un divisor con pequeñas ventanas de vidrio y un teléfono para hablar. Le recordaba a Kagome de las cajas registradoras de los bancos… pero en vez de hablarle a un cajero probablemente te encontrarás hablándole a un ladrón de bancos.

Ella fue informada de sentarse en una de las sillas en el divisor y esperar por el 'sospechoso' como el oficial había apodado a Inuyasha. Ellos lo trataban como si ya fuera culpable, a pesar de todos sus términos políticamente correctos. De alguna forma siempre se era culpable hasta que se comprobara su inocencia.

Cuando Inuyasha apareció no parecía exactamente complacido de verla.

"Por qué estoy hablando contigo?" preguntó él acaloradamente cuando levantó el teléfono. "Pensé que iba a hablar con Sango."

"Ella no está exactamente feliz contigo." Kagome le frunció a través del vidrio. "Tu plan va a arruinar su reputación."

"Si salvo la mía, no me importa." Dijo él sin rodeos.

_Qué idiota_… pensó ella de paso. "Bueno, al menos no te hicieron usar rayas negras y blancas." Le dijo ella, mirando la ropa que usaba cuando llegó.

"Sólo soy un sospechoso, no un prisionero." Él se estaba impacientando. Ella podía decirlo por la forma en que golpeaba sus garras en el mesón frente a él.

Él estaba mirándola ligeramente, y ella intensamente. Tratando de identificar si ese era el rostro de alguien que trataría de matar a otra persona. "Tú… tú le disparaste a Kouga?"

Sus uñas dejaron de sonar y él se encogió de hombros. "Nop."

Ella frunció sus ojos ante su frívola actitud. "Le diré a la policía que yo estaba contigo a las once y cuarto cuando Kouga fue herido." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Él le dio una perpleja mirada, sus ojos abiertos ligeramente. "Tú harás qué?" él respiró incrédulo.

"No de _esa_ forma." Ella se ofendió. "Yo ya les dije que realmente no me agradas. Dije que tuve una discusión contigo en el gimnasio antes de salir. También dije que bajé a tu habitación media hora después para continuar la discusión contigo."

"Pero qué si no encaja con mi historia…" dijo él lentamente.

"Bueno la única razón por la que no les dijiste de nuestra continuada discusión fue porque pensaste que crearía mala prensa si era sabido que estabas discutiendo con tu 'huésped'." Dijo ella con mordacidad. "Regresaré y confirmaré la historia… si tú haces una cosa."

"Cuál?" dijo él impaciente.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no le disparaste a Kouga." Dijo ella con una dura seriedad que lo perturbó.

Él la miró a sus ojos. "No le disparé a Kouga. Ahora ve a decirles que me saquen de aquí!"

"Pero no estabas serio!" dijo ella exasperada. "No te importa si eres serio o no! Tú sólo dirás lo que tienes que decir en orden de salir de aquí! En cual caso no voy a ayudar." Ella se movió para colgar el teléfono.

"No, no!" él golpeó el vidrio con sus nudillos para llamar su atención y detenerla de irse. "No estoy mintiendo - en verdad no le disparé a Kouga!"

Ella colocó el telefono en su oído. "Todo lo que haces es mentir y engañar a la gente, Inuyasha. Nunca dices lo que realmente quieres y nunca como te sientes en realidad. Pareces pensar que la vida sólo es un gran juego y si haces bien tu parte entonces todo saldrá a tu manera." Ella frunció sus ojos. "Pero te lo digo por última vez… si no terminas el acto y me dices honestamente lo que hiciste entonces voy a dejarte y tu falso personaje termina aquí."

Él se tensó y la miró. "Crees que estoy mintiendo? Crees que en verdad le disparé, no es así?"

"No. Creo que eres inocente." Dijo ella francamente. "Pero quiero que me mires a los ojos y que sea serio cuando digas que no lo hiciste." Ella se suavizó ligeramente. "Por favor… no _pretendas_ más."

Él había tenido una ruda mañana. Había sido sacado de un encuentro por el que había esperado mucho. Había sido arrastrado a la estación de policía como un culpable y confrontado con secas piezas de evidencia que lo marcaban por un crimen que no había cometido. Que el auto le pertenecía a él? Muchos autos le pertenecían. Sus huellas estaban en el volante? Oportunidades de que probablemente se hubiera sentado en el asiento meses atrás y pensado si ese sería el auto principal que usaría cuando obtuviera su licencia.

Y no sólo eso… sino que había llegado cara a cara con el detective que había trabajado en el caso de 1992. Exactamente el mismo hombre…

Él dejó caer su cabeza en su mano por un momento, frotando su rostro mientras trataba de imaginar cuál tono de voz usaría para convencer a la joven de que era inocente.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

_Sin fastidio_…

"No lo hice." Dijo él llanamente. Sin sentimiento tras las palabras. Ni acto tampoco. Sólo lo dijo. "Juro, por la tumba de mis padres que no le disparé a ese idiota. Y tampoco envié a nadie más a hacerlo."

Kagome lo había observado por los últimos momentos, observando su rostro lentamente aflojarse y cansarse, como si se estuviera envejeciendo ante sus ojos. Entonces le había dicho la verdad, sin falsa sinceridad adornando sus palabras, sin ligereza. Sólo la plana verdad.

"Continuaré diciéndoles que estaba ocupada discutiendo contigo cuando Kouga fue herido." Dijo ella gentilmente. "Sólo tienes que asegurar lo que dije y estarás fuera de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Tal vez ella no era así de mala. "Eres molesta." Le dijo él. "Lo sabes, verdad?"

"No digas eso, soy tu coartada." Ella levantó una ceja. "Puedo decidir dejarte colgar."

"Vas a hacerme besar tus pies, no es así?" él volteó sus ojos. "Sólo una extraña como tú podría arrodillar a una superestrella a tu antojo."

"Tu columna es muy débil, eso es todo." Ella sonrió forzadamente. "Pero gracias… por ser honesto conmigo."

Un hormigueo de irritación lo atravesó. Fue débil de él inclinarse a su pequeña petición. Él forzó una sonrisa a cambio. "Cuando quieras. Voy a darte un gran agradecimiento más tarde por tu ayuda." Él le guiñó sugestivamente, tratando desesperadamente de establecer algo de su previo control.

La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció ligeramente cuando notó que lo había perdido otra vez. "Y escuché que fuiste herido en un bar gay."

"Cerca! CERCA a un bar gay!"

------

"Entonces él lo hizo?" Eri preguntó esa noche. "Es culpable?"

"No." Kagome suspiró lentamente. "Es inocente. Estoy segura que no tuvo nada que ver con eso. Tampoco nadie trató de incriminarlo o es sólo una infeliz coincidencia de que alguien usara su auto para herir a Kouga."

"O sólo estás defendiéndolo porque estás enamorada de él?" Examinó Eri.

"Qué?" Kagome hizo una cara. "Qué demonios te da esa impresión!"

"Todos lo saben." Dijo Eri en un tono perplejo. "La forma en que te besó en los premios - la forma en que estás defendiéndolo tan firmemente cuando ha sido condenado por intento de asesinato y el vestido que tú-"

"Eri, créeme, probablemente Kouga lo adora más que yo." Dijo Kagome acalorada. Ella miró el piso de su habitación cuando una fuerte música comenzaba a retumbar desde el piso de abajo. Ella zapateó tan duro como pudo y levantó su voz. "Él me pone los nervios de punta. Nunca es recto con nadie y se mantiene evadiendo la responsabilidad y a las personas en la forma… la forma… la forma en que Souta de repente decide enfermarse de la espalda cuando se le pide barrer los patios."

"Cielos… no te agrada, verdad?" Dijo Eri tranquilamente.

"Tiene el potencial para ser mejor… pero si voy a casa mañana entonces no veré si mejora de como es ahora. Espera un minuto," ella cubrió la boca del teléfono con su mano y salió a su balcón para inclinarse sobre el borde. "PODRÍAS BAJARLE!" gritó ella para ser escuchada.

"QUÉ!" Gritó Inuyasha, asomando su cabeza fuera de su habitación.

"ME CONTENTA QUE ESTES FELIZ DE ESTAR LIBRE PERO NECESITAS BAJARLE! ESTOY EN EL BENDITO TELEFONO!"

"QUÉ!"

Kagome gruñó irritada y regresó otra vez a su habitación, cerrando la puerta del balcón tras ella. "Lo siento," dijo ella, retirando su mano de la bocina. "Dónde estaba? Así que no pudo ser Inuyasha el que le disparó a Kouga porque un testigo llegó temprano diciendo que el conductor del Porsche plateado tenía cabello _negro_ y posiblemente no podía haber sido Inuyasha."

"Por supuesto que no." Eri estuvo de acuerdo con completa confianza.

"Está libre por ahora… pero la policía está siendo una manada de cerdos y dicen que aún es sospechoso por _organizar_ el atentado." Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Y Kikyo dice que ellos van a estar haciendo muchas visitas aquí durante los próximos días hasta que el tema sea resuelto."

"Kouga no está seriamente herido, verdad?" Dijo Eri incrédula. "Digo… es un demonio. Una pequeña bala no lo lastimaría así de mal… cierto?"

"Las noticias lo suavizan, Eri." Le dijo Kagome. "Aparentemente el tirador descargó prácticamente todo un cargador de un arma automática en él. Si fuera humano probablemente estaría muerto en varios pedazos en el pavimento."

"Ew… Kagome!" Chilló Eri. "Eso es grotesco."

"Lo siento… pero es verdad!" Se defendió ella.

"Bueno… regresa mañana y dime todo con más detalle, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Lo haré." Kagome sonrió y le dio las buenas noches a su amiga antes de colgar.

Ella pateó inútilmente el piso un poco más antes de rendirse. Qué le importaba? Ella tenía un par de tapones complementarios esperando ser usados en su cajón.

Ella necesitaba una buena noche de sueño si quería un buen viaje de regreso a casa mañana. Ella suspiró alegremente ante la idea de ver todas las caras conocidas de sus amigas y familia otra vez. Pero al mismo tiempo… se dio cuenta de que extrañaría la villa…

Nunca averiguó lo que pasó en 1992…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!... He aquí otro capítulo de esta historia… je je… de nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews y por seguir de cerca este fic semana tras semana… je je… También quisiera recordarles que esta historia no es nuestra… todos los créditos de autoría son para Rozefire… nosotras sólo somos las encargadas de hacerles llegar la traducción de este trabajo… la mente maestra le pertenece Rozefire… Aclarando esto, me despido de ustedes con un breve hasta luego… Cuídense mucho y besos!... Muchos besos!... Hasta la próxima entrega…

**Nota de LRCHAN**: Otro capitulo terminado, y a todas las que en este momento se preguntan si este grandioso fic de Rozefire va a llegar a su fin, les diré que aun falta un muuuuuuucho tiempo para que Dead Famous termine. Son 34 capítulos, ni siquiera llegamos a la mitad. Así que las esperamos cada domingo con la actualización ˆˆ

------

**AN** (notas de rozefire): Este es el final de la historia? Nope Estoy apenas en la mitad. Y para todos aquellos que tratan de encontrar una señal de Inu/Kag … entonces pienso que les va a gustar el próximo capitulo, si es que todo marcha de acuerdo al plan...


	15. Estilo Diva

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 14

Estilo Diva

------

------

"Tienes tus maletas empacadas?" Preguntó Sango mientras bajaban las escaleras para desayunar el sábado en la mañana.

"Bueno… medio hechas. Terminaré después del almuerzo." Le dijo Kagome, pasando despreocupadamente sus dedos por su cabello para arreglarlo. "A qué hora me voy?"

"A la una en punto. En limosina, no taxi," le informó Sango.

"Genial." Kagome no podía esperar para ver a su familia otra vez.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados en la cocina desayunando cuando las dos chicas llegaron. Inuyasha levantó la mirada cuando ellas entraron y ubicó a Kagome. De repente una sonrisa se retorció en su rostro. "Viva! Ella se va!"

"El sentimiento es mutuo." Le aseguró Kagome mientras tomaba su asiento a su lado en el mesón y llenaba su plato con una selección de comida ofrecida. Un poco de tocino… tostadas… picadillo dorado… huevo… salchicha… un momento, desde cuándo las salchichas eran rojas? "No creo que esas salchichas estén hechas apropiadamente." Le dijo ella a cocinera mientras la mujer servía ocupada unos vegetales fritos para el desayuno del personal.

"No son salchichas de cerdo. Carne de venado." Respondió cocinera bruscamente.

"Venado…?" Kagome miró las salchichas con horror. "Eran ciervos!"

"No," Inuyasha la consoló. "Muy barato en realidad."

"Lo siento…" Kagome regresó las salchichas al plato servido. "No como Bambi."

"Yo lloré en esa película." Añadió Miroku útilmente.

Sango le frunció el entrecejo. "Los ciervos son prácticamente lo mismo que las ovejas y las vacas. Tienen pezuñas y grandes ojos y todo… cuál es el problema?"

"Soy vegetariana." Les dijo Kagome. "Salvo por las aves de corral, el pescado… y tal vez cerdo…"

"Cierto." Se bufó Inuyasha. "Eres vegetariana. Y yo soy un no-fumador salvo por los cigarrillos."

"Te estás burlando de mi?" ella lo miró.

"Y si lo estoy?" él la miró.

Sango, sintiendo una inminente pelea de gatos y perros convergiendo entre ellos, golpeó el brazo de Kagome para desviar su atención. "Tengo un regalo para ti."

"De verdad?" Kagome olvidó su pelea visual con Inuyasha instantáneamente y volteó animada hacia su amiga "Qué es?"

"Ábrelo y mira." Sango sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo en la chaqueta negra y la colocó en frente de Kagome.

"Ooh…" Kagome la levantó para abrirla cuidadosamente, reconociendo que era joyería por el estilo de la caja. Cuando lo abrió quedó boquiabierta del asombro. "Vaya… esto es realmente hermoso!"

Inuyasha miró el collar en la caja y frunció el ceño. "No entiendo qué les atrae a las mujeres de las joyas." Dijo él. "Las hembras son como urracas… ven algo brillante y bonito y se precipitan sobre ellas para recogerlas y añadirlas a su colección."

"No seas tan primitivo." Sango lo regañó mientras Kagome continuaba admirando el collar.

Kagome había terminado de ponérselo cuando Kikyo llegó con su lista diaria de cosas-que-hacer. "La policía regresará el Porsche plateado a las tres y media cuando hayan terminado de practicar sus pruebas." Le informó a Inuyasha quien no dio indicación de estar escuchando. "Kouga está recuperándose… pero no peleará por otras semanas así que tú ganaste las semi-finales por incompetencia del adversario. Felicitaciones."

Inuyasha gruñó.

"La policía quiere venir a las once y hacer una cuantas preguntas más." Continuó Kikyo. "Y para ver nuestras cintas de seguridad, supongo. Y a la una estará la limosina al frente para _llevarte_ a casa." Ella miró a Kagome. "Bonito collar."

"Gracias." Kagome sonrió, tocando con los dedos el pendiente plateado.

"Y también…" Kikyo desplazó su atención de mala gana a Inuyasha. "A Fushira Hashimoto le ha sido otorgada la libertad condicional… decidieron retirar todos los cargos contra él y renunciaron a la audiencia de apelación ayer… no fuiste invitado a dar tu testimonio en público debido a que estabas bajo sospecha de actividad criminal."

Kagome miró inciertamente a Inuyasha con preocupación. Parecía estar tomándolo bien… considerando cómo continuaba comiendo como si nada le molestara. Tal vez no había escuchado? Pero Kagome rápidamente olvidó esa idea cuando dijo. "Van a dejarlo libre?"

"Sí." Kikyo le dijo eventualmente.

"Es justo." Él se encogió y regresó a comer. Kagome le frunció a su perfil, preguntándose por qué no estaba estallando de ira ante tales noticias. Si ella hubiera escuchado que el asesino de sus padres estaba en libertad otra vez estaría aterrorizada o muy, muy enojada.

Ella tenía el presentimiento de que Inuyasha pasaría hacia la segunda emoción y estaría muy, muy, _muy _molesto. Pero él continuó comiendo a paso regular, medio leyendo una revista abierta al lado de su tazón de cereal y medio concentrado en diseccionar su panqué en cuadrados iguales.

Luego de repente él la miró. "Dejarías de mirarme?"

Rápidamente Kagome desvió su mirada a un cucharón colgado cerca de su cabeza, notando que tal vez Inuyasha estaba un poco más disgustado de lo que había pensado…

------

Kagome… se estaba desesperando.

Dos horas y cinco minutos quedaban antes de que tuviera que irse y _todavía_ no había averiguado lo que había pasado en 1992. Había estado en línea y había escrito 'Inuyasha' y '1992' en el motor de búsqueda, y no había salido con nada muy interesante. Había intentado preguntarle a Inuyasha mismo, su tía, su cocinera, su aseadora, y aún no tenía nada satisfactorio para su curiosidad.

Así que estaba recurriendo a medidas desesperadas.

"Te pagaré _esto_…" ella sostuvo un billete entre ella y Miroku, "… si me dices lo que pasó en 1992."

Rápidamente Miroku miró alrededor del vacío corredor en el que Kagome lo había arrinconado, luego satisfecho de que estuvieran solos volteó hacia ella. "Sabes cuánto me paga Inuyasha?"

Kagome frunció sus labios, notando que esa no era la respuesta que quería. "No puedes decir que yo…"

"Mucho."

"Uh-huh…"

"Por mes."

"Ya veo."

"Y eso no incluye el bono que le paga a sus empleados por mantener sus bocas cerradas sobre ciertas cosas… también como el _contrato_ que nos hizo firmar a todos donde juramos mantenernos callados a cambio de no demandar nuestros traseros."

Kagome bajó el billete. "No vas a decirme, verdad." Afirmó ella llanamente.

"Lo haría," dijo Miroku consideradamente. "Pero decirle a la gente la verdad no paga mi renta."

Kagome le ofreció rápidamente el billete. "Sí, pero esto pagará tu próxima revista Playboy."

La mano de Miroku comenzó a alcanzar la nota, casi inconscientemente, pero al segundo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la retractó rápidamente a su lado y sonrió tontamente. "Buen truco, Kagome. Mejor suerte la próxima vez." Él palpó su hombro con la misma sonrisa y se retiró.

Kagome regresó el dinero al bolsillo de sus jeans y suspiró. Esto no iba bien. Miroku pronto desapareció de vista en la siguiente curva en el corredor… y unos momentos después una mucama llegó del lado opuesto. Kagome le movió su mano. "Disculpe! Usted sabe lo que le pasó a Inuyasha en 1992?" dijo ella impaciente.

La mujer quedó boquiabierta y rápidamente salió de vista haciendo varios signos religiosos sobre su pecho.

Definitivamente no una buena respuesta… pero otra vez era básicamente la misma respuesta que había obtenido toda la semana.

Mejor continuar empacando…

Kagome se detuvo de repente mientras pasaba una de las ventanas en el corredor del segundo piso. Mirando su reloj, notó que estaban a tiempo. Once en punto, la policía había llegado para su interrogatorio y actualmente estaban dejando el Porsche plateado en el garaje.

Probablemente Inuyasha estaría de mal humor todo el día con sus preguntas… pero hey! Qué le importaba a Kagome? Ella se iba en dos horas.

------

"Encontraron algo interesante?" habló Inuyasha cansinamente mientras el detective parlanchín del día anterior se acercaba a la entrada principal de la villa. Él estaba en los escalones con Kikyo a corta distancia tras él. Si él volteaba y la miraba probablemente la vería enviándole unas mortales miradas de advertencia. No le importaba.

"En el auto?" respondió el detective con un vago movimiento de su hombro. "Encontramos unos cortos cabellos negros que no encajan en ningún perfil de ADN que tenemos en archivo."

"Sabes…" Inuyasha volteó para mirar a Kikyo y le habló en una forma conversacional asegurándose de que el detective escuchara. "CSI habría sido capaz de deducir quién era el criminal en este momento. También lo que comió de desayuno y si le gusta su café blanco o negro."

Kikyo sin duda estaba disparándole miradas de advertencia.

"Muy gracioso, señor." El detective le dio una sonrisa muy seca, obviamente nada complacido. "Podemos entrar y responder algunas preguntas?" él gesturizó hacia las puertas antes de voltear para mirar a sus compañeros policías. "Revisen los terrenos por evidencia!"

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos molesto. No había caso en protestar fuertemente contra cualquier búsqueda ya que este hombre indudablemente habría pensado y obtenido una orden en caso de que Inuyasha hubiera hecho eso. La mejor forma de molestar al hombre sería evitar cualquier protesta y dejarlo pensar que la orden iba a ser un desperdicio.

"Vendría por acá, por favor?" Le dijo Kikyo eventualmente al detective y guió al hombre dentro de la villa. Inuyasha los siguió de mala gana, pensando secretamente en muchas, _muchas _formas desagradables para desmembrar al hombre frente a él.

Kikyo escogió su propia oficina como la sala de 'interrogación' y ambos, ella e Inuyasha fueron ofendidos y relegados por la forma, en que el detective presuntuosamente escogió la silla de Kikyo para sentarse, indicándoles sentarse en las dos sillas opuestas como si _él_ fuera dueño del lugar. "Tomen asiento." Les dijo él.

Ninguno de ellos se movió. Kikyo no estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien _mandándola_, e Inuyasha no se sentaría por orgullo antes que ella.

Eventualmente, ambos avanzaron en un esfuerzo conjunto y se deslizaron en sus asientos lanzándole dagas al hombre opuesto.

"Bien." El detective se inclinó para descansar sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos ante su mentón. "Como estoy seguro de que ya están conscientes, Kouga ha recuperado el conocimiento y nos ha hablado."

"Ya era hora…" murmuró Inuyasha resentido.

"Dice que el hombre que le disparó era un humano. De mediana edad. Y bajo tu empleo." Él consultó una libreta que había sacado de su bolsillo. "Kouga lo describe como una 'persona encargada de echar a los alborotadores'. Indudablemente su francotirador?"

"Mi francotirador es una mujer. Persona equivocada." Dijo Inuyasha planamente.

"No es en serio." Rápidamente Kikyo enmendó con una mirada a Inuyasha. "Ni Inuyasha ni yo hemos empleado un 'francotirador' para nuestros servicios."

"Anotado." El detective parlanchín tomó nota de su declaración. Inuyasha frunció sus ojos, sabiendo que el hombre probablemente haría de su misión probarles lo contrario.

"Estoy bajo la impresión de que estuvo mucho en los titulares el año pasado, Inuyasha." El detective regresó a la base del nombre. "Pero en asuntos más negativos."

No había caso en hacerse el tonto. "Quieres decir la situación donde supuestamente estuve involucrado en un tiroteo entre pandillas por un cargamento ilegal de drogas de Taiwán?"

"Le importa aclara un poco el asunto?" el hombre le dio una concentrada mirada.

"No en realidad."

Kikyo aclaró su garganta. "Acláralo un poco Inuyasha."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos como el malhumorado adolescente que era. "Todo el asunto fue llevado completamente fuera de proporción y sólo un cuarto de la historia era verdad."

"Y cuál cuarto sería?"

"El cuarto donde fui herido." Le dijo Inuyasha eventualmente, mirándolo directo a los ojos. "Una noche cuando estaba caminando de regreso con un grupo de amigos, un hombre con un arma que estaba en camino de recoger su ración mensual de droga de un vendedor taiwanés en el puerto, reconoció a uno de mis amigos como un miembro de una pandilla que rivalizaba con la suya, y al momento que me reconoció como Inuyasha decidió dispararme a mi."

"En un bar gay si no estoy equivocado."

"Cerca a un bar gay." Lo corrigió Inuyasha pacientemente.

"Así que admite que se asocia con pandillas?" preguntó el detective.

"Todos nosotros estamos en una pandilla de algún tipo y en alguna medida." Inuyasha se encogió. "Tú y todos tus amigotes policías son probablemente la pandilla más grande y la más fuera de control de todas."

Kikyo se inclinó lentamente hacia él. "Tú _no _estás ayudándote."

"Este es un rostro de que le importa?" respondió él en el mismo tono peligroso que ella había aplicado.

"Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta." El detective estaba ignorando el pequeño pinchazo que había hecho Inuyasha sobre su departamento. "Está involucrado en alguna pandilla?"

Lentamente Inuyasha colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto de total apatía. "Sin comentario."

"Por supuesto." El detective tomó unas notas mientras hablaba. "También estoy consciente de que sus padres murieron en mil novecientos noventa y siete-"

"Lo cual no tiene nada que ver con algo ahora, así que apreciaría si cierras tu trampa." Espetó Inuyasha repentinamente. Obviamente un nervio había sido tocado.

"Sólo iba a preguntar quién actuó como tu guardián después de ese accidente." Dijo el detective inocentemente.

"Mi tía. Del lado paterno."

"Ella está?"

"No." Inuyasha se encogió, mirando al hombre por todo lo que valía ahora.

La entrevista estaba tornándose fea.

------

"Gorro de baño… gorro… de baño… Ajá!" Kagome empujó su mano por el estante del baño, arrojando todos los contenidos en la bolsa debajo. Unos pocos jabones, algo de gel complementario… olería como una superestrella por al menos un mes!

"Ahora dónde estaba ese kit de costura…?" ella fue a cazar por su habitación por más cosas gratis para llevar a casa.

------

"Y dónde está tu amiguito?" preguntó Inuyasha en una forma no tan de mala gana. "Estoy seguro de que ayer tenías a un callado hombrecito a tu lado."

"El Detective Sano." El hombre se encogió. "Apelé para que fuera retirado de este caso."

El ceño de Inuyasha se bajó ligeramente. "Oh?"

"Sentí que ya podría haber estado involucrado muy personalmente con los habitantes de esta villa para actuar como un policía imparcial y de confianza." Le dijo el detective eventualmente. "Después de todo, ya ha tratado con él antes."

"Lo recuerdo." Inuyasha frunció sus ojos.

"Y como _yo _lo recuerdo, particularmente no hizo un trabajo eficiente entonces." Dijo el detective despectivamente.

"Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso!" le gritó Inuyasha de repente. "No estabas ahí en 1992 – no lo sabrías!"

"Estuve ahí en los resultados." El detective se encogió en una forma razonable. "Todos esos cuerpos que tenían que ser enterrados… si el detective Sano hubiera hecho algo pronto entonces tal vez muchas de esas muertes se hubieran evitado."

Inuyasha estaba enderezándose en su silla y Kikyo dio una asustada mirada entre los dos hombres antes de poner sus ojos solamente en el detective. "Qué está haciendo?" respiró ella en un siseo.

El detective la miró en una forma casi aburrida. "Simplemente estoy señalando el hecho de que personas con obvios traumas de infancia _no _maduran en el tipo de gente que encaja en la sociedad en la mejor de las veces. Personas como él," él le dio un corto movimiento de cabeza a Inuyasha. "no pueden ser de confianza completamente. Así que cómo puede estar tan segura de que no está lo armado suficiente para considerar hacer algo como-"

El hombre fue incapaz de continuar su 'punto' cuando se encontró tumbado completamente de la silla y arrastrado por el piso para ser presionado contra la ventana por una muy enfurecida superestrella.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo saltó de su silla alarmada.

Inuyasha apretó más su mano alrededor de la garganta del hombre, incurriendo unos interesantes sonidos. "Esto no es más 1992!" gruñó él en la cara del detective, presionándolo bien y apretado contra la ventana bajo él que daba a la piscina. "Por qué no puedes terminar y olvidar!"

"Inuyasha! Bájalo!" Kikyo marchó para tirar de su hombro. Pero Inuyasha la ignoró simplemente, era una vaga molestia en su mente ahora. El _detective _era considerado de más valiosa atención.

"_Tú _no viste lo que yo vi!" Inuyasha le permitió a sus garras pinchar su cuello mientras el hombre luchaba inútilmente contra su agarre, tornando algunos tonos drásticamente de rojo y púrpura en el rostro. "No tienes _derecho _a decirme esa mierda - entiendes!"

O él no escuchó, o no entendió. O tal vez no podía asentir con los nudillos de Inuyasha apretando bajo su mentón.

"Dije **_entiendes!_**" gruñó él más fuerte.

Cuando el detective aún no lo reconoció, probablemente muy ocupado luchando por aire, Inuyasha decidió que había tenido suficiente. Con su mano libre, abrió la ventana junto a ellos y arrastró al detective en la abertura.

"NO!" gritó Kikyo, pero era muy tarde.

El detective ya estaba cayendo… y con un fuerte splash y una explosión de agua, golpeó la superficie de la piscina. A sólo un pie del borde de piedra también…

Kikyo hizo a un lado a Inuyasha para asomarse por la ventana, boquiabierta en shock cuando un asustado detective salía a la superficie, chapoteando alrededor como un muy infeliz felino en el agua, tosiendo y atragantado para respirar. Ella volteó lentamente hacia Inuyasha con una peligrosa mirada. "Realmente no debiste haber hecho eso…"

Inuyasha lo miró. "Tienes razón. Debí haberlo matado." Él giró y salió de la oficina. Kikyo salió disparada tras él, sintiendo más desastres por venir. "A dónde vas!" gritó ella.

"A matarlo!" Gritó Inuyasha sobre su hombro.

Kikyo perdió sus tacones en un intento desesperado por alcanzarlo. Era suficiente, y ella giró a un alto en frente de él justo cuando alcanzó la cima de las escaleras. Ella extendió sus brazos y lo miró con desafío. "No te atrevas a pensarlo. Si bajas esas escaleras nunca trabajaré para ti otra vez - porque estarás en prisión!"

"No me importa! Fuera de mi camino!" él no estaba dispuesto a empujarla, sabiendo probablemente que rodaría por las escaleras y se rompería el cuello.

"Sé que te molestó, pero trata de con eso." Siseó ella. "Regresa a tu habitación. No hagas esto más grande de lo que ya es."

Él cerró sus ojos en una fugaz medio mueca, medio frunce. Luchó con alguna batalla interna que había perdido y ganado. Con un furioso sonido en su garganta se giró y se precipitó por el corredor, dirigiéndose a su habitación… el único lugar en el mundo que probablemente le ofrecería completa soledad y tranquilidad.

Pero ese antiguamente frío y marchito sentimiento dentro de él había sido alimentado muchas veces recientemente. Había comenzado cuando _ella _había llegado y desde esa mañana una dura secuencia de eventos había ido construyéndose en él. La libertad bajo palabra de Hashimoto. El combate con Kouga cancelado. El hecho de que entraría a las finales con todos creyendo que había enganchado un fácil triunfo en el último asalto. Y ahora esos comentarios insensibles y acusatorios de ese detective parlanchín sobre un momento en su vida que esperaba ser capaz de bloquear de la memoria algún día.

Ese frío nudo en su pecho brotó y llameó al punto donde no podía contenerlo más.

Al momento que tiró la puerta de su habitación realmente dejó al cuarto recibirlo…

------

"Cepillo de dientes… cepillo… desodorante…" Kagome marcó la lista de provisiones que había traído con ella, asegurándose de no olvidar nada importante.

Kagome siempre era propensa para olvidar _algo_. Y por supuesto, sólo recordaba lo que había olvidado cuando estaba muy lejos para regresar y recogerlo. Ella dio una mirada por el cálido color beige de la habitación de huéspedes y suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. Tener todo ese espacio para ella sola fue un cambio agradable, pero de alguna forma estaría más feliz en su propia y apretada habitación con su cama sencilla con el _alma_. Extrañaba su rechinante biblioteca que estaba cerca a su escritorio y extrañaba su portalápices púrpura que estaba en dicho escritorio desde que lo había recibido como un regalo en la décima Navidad.

No tenía un balcón en casa, pero realmente nunca había necesitado uno así que no extrañaría mucho su ventaja.

Oh, y probablemente extrañaba su familia un poco también… pero tal vez no tanto como su portalápices. Ella sonrió ante la idea y arrastró su maleta hacia la puerta. Sango le había dicho dejarlas afuera de su habitación antes de la una para ser recogidas por los maleteros que las llevaría a la limosina por ella.

Ella estaba abriendo su puerta y depositando sus dos grandes maletas en el descansillo afuera cuando se detuvo al escuchar unos extraños ruidos en la distancia. Calmando sus movimientos levantó su cabeza para escuchar.

Sonaba como si alguien estuviera gritando… no, más de una persona… más como un grupo. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que la mujer era Kikyo. Sobre el resto de la multitud sólo podía distinguir a quien pensó podría ser Miroku.

Soltando sus maletas sin una segunda idea caminó calladamente por el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia el origen del ruido que parecía estar emanando de las escaleras. Ella bajó los escalones con un frunce curioso unida a su expresión. Había alguna especie de discusión colectiva ahí?

Kagome se asomó por la esquina en la parte de abajo de las escaleras en el primer piso y los vio.

Un grupo de once o más personas se habían reunido afuera de la puerta de Inuyasha. Miroku y varios otros hombres de apariencia fuerte estaban echando para atrás y estrellando colectivamente lo que parecía una estatua de una mujer escasamente vestida contra la puerta. Era de un metro de largo, pero Miroku de alguna forma había logrado poner sus manos en los apropiados apéndices de la modelo de piedra mientras estrellaban la base cuadrada contra los paneles de madera.

Cerca, Sango estaba gritando periódicamente. "Abre la puerta!" O "No seas estúpido!" Y a una pequeña distancia de ellos estaba una descalza Kikyo teniendo una acalorada discusión con un húmedo detective.

Kagome frunció ante esta extraña escena, preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando… pero sobre los gritos de todos y el choque de la estatua contra la puerta, podía escuchar los leves sonidos de destrucción desde adentro de la habitación. Un fuerte tintineo sonó como vidrio rompiéndose y más sordos sonidos de madera como muebles parecían ser atacados.

Qué estaba _haciendo_ Inuyasha ahí?

El grupo estaba teniendo muy poca suerte en entrar a la habitación, y Kagome sabía que obviamente Inuyasha había hecho algo como empujar un guardarropa en frente de la puerta para detener a la gente de entrar.

Pero su balcón estaría muy desprotegido, verdad?

Kagome mordisqueó su labio un momento, preguntándose si debía llevar a alguien con ella… antes de decidir que Inuyasha obviamente no parecía querer mucha compañía entonces. Prefería ir sola…

Sin mirar atrás al grupo, ella subió las escaleras otra vez y entró al corredor del segundo piso. Su puerta aún estaba abierta gracias a la maleta que sólo había sacado a medio camino de la habitación. Saltó sobre el equipaje sin desperdiciar un segundo y corrió hacia el balcón.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de vidrio, escuchó otro fuerte estrépito bajo ella.

Un televisor salió por el aire, girando lentamente en rotación mientras descendía por la fuerza de gravedad. Kagome no pudo apartar su mirada mientras observaba en una especie de herida fascinación mientras se acercaba a la piscina… y se despedazaba en varios pedazos por el impacto.

Kagome hizo una mueca y se preguntó si debía reconsiderar su decisión de bajar ahí…

Pero al final su incurable naturaleza de involucrarse en asuntos que no eran su problema obtuvo lo mejor de ella.

La habitación de Inuyasha era más larga que la suya, lo cual también significaba que su balcón era más largo que el suyo. Era al menos dos metros más amplio de cada lado y sobresalía varios pies más del edificio que la suya, dándole pleno espacio para una plataforma de aterrizaje. Pero eso no significaba que sus rodillas temblaran menos mientras rígidamente trepada sobre el muro de piedra rodeando su pequeño balcón.

Mirando abajo, sus ojos parecían enfocarse en el patio debajo más que en el balcón de Inuyasha. Ella endureció sus nervios y se bajó tanto como pudo. No era una alta caída al próximo nivel, pero si ella perdía el equilibrio entonces qué la detendría de desplomarse sobre el muro y caer el resto del recorrido.

Ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre en su cabeza regañándola por hacer algo tan riesgoso y peligroso. Sin embargo, Kagome hizo de un hábito ignorar un buen consejo y se preparó para la caída.

Se dejó ir.

Sólo fue un pequeño momento sin aliento antes de que el balcón de Inuyasha encontrara sus pies. Fue más pronto de lo que había esperado y _había_ perdido el equilibrio… aunque afortunadamente sólo cayó en el piso de piedra, respirando duro, pero muy segura de que estaba fuera de peligro.

Pero ahora podía escuchar claramente lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Pequeñas plumas blancas y marrones salían flotando de los agujeros dentados en las ventanas francesas, volando junto con la brisa como temerosos botones de cerezo, completamente en contraste a los fuertes sonidos de destrucción dentro de la habitación.

Rápidamente Kagome se levantó sobre sus pies. Alcanzó tímidamente la pequeña chapa de cobre de la puerta del balcón y pausó un momento para reunir su coraje antes de halarla hacia ella. La puerta se abrió con una acción de golpe y forzada que sacudió todo el marco, haciendo caer pequeños trozos de vidrio. Ella se paró sobre ellos y entró…

… Al completo caos.

"Oh dios mío…" respiró ella inamoviblemente mientras quedaba boquiabierta ante las ruinas.

Inuyasha estaba en el proceso de volver añicos la habitación. Plumas del despedazado colchón revoloteaban en un remolino, oscureciendo la visión de Kagome de qué más estaba pasando en la habitación. Podía ver la puerta resonando en su marco, pero no había forma de que pudieran pasar la cama de cuatro postes que había sido lanzada contra ella.

Todo lo demás eran jirones.

"Qué estás haciendo!" le gritó ella a Inuyasha quien actualmente estaba tirando los contenidos de su librero. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía uno, pero ahora sus libros y sus destrozadas páginas yacían esparcidos mientras los lanzaba al piso uno por uno con una especie de indiferencia metódica. "Inuyasha!"

"Estoy bien!" espetó él furiosamente.

"Qué demonios pasa contigo!" gritó ella. Una pluma quedó atrapada en su boca mientras inhalaba y pasó los próximos segundos tosiendo para intentar liberar su conducto de ventilación.

Era como una tempestad.

"Por qué no estás allá afuera con los otros!" demandó él, ahora terminando de despedazar sus libros y papeles para moverse a los estantes, sacándolos con una determinación inducida por la rabia antes de lanzarlos hacia las ventanas del balcón.

Kagome rápidamente se hizo a un lado para evitar ser golpeada por objetos voladores. "Esto es demente!" gritó ella. "Por qué estás destrozando tu habitación así!"

"Esta _no_ es mi habitación! Y NO estoy loco!" gritó él.

La puerta había dejado de sacudirse. Kagome no podía escuchar mucho de lo que estaba pasando allá afuera debido a la destrucción de Inuyasha, pero consideró que escucharían su voz y sabrían que estaba adentro.

"Estás demente!" dijo ella acalorada, casi asustada por él. "Sólo la gente loca hace ese tipo de cosas!"

Él perdió interés en el librero y volteó hacia ella, sujetando sus brazos dolorosamente. "No estoy loco! Estoy bien! Estoy bien!"

Él la lanzó sobre el destrozado colchón y atravesó la tormenta de plumas para recoger la pata de una mesa que previamente había roto, abanicándola como un bate de béisbol. Por un horrible momento pensó que lo giraría hacia ella… pero en vez de eso, lo giró hacia su propio espejo, destrozando el reflejo y comenzando a trabajar en el marco en el que estaba montando.

_Está loco_… concluyó ella seriamente mientras se levantaba de la cama, ignorando los manojos de plumas que se pegaban en su cabello y ropa, y en vez de eso, lo miraba… tratando de entender.

Era tan fácil decir que estaba loco. O decir que estaba teniendo un momento de diva como era lo usual. Pero Kagome no sólo veía a una diva botando cosas sólo porque eran reemplazables, y tampoco veía a un chiflado.

Era como observar a un niño de seis años lanzando un berrinche en agonizante frustración.

Ella encontró sus pies otra vez y avanzó hacia él, tratando de esquivar la ráfaga de plumas que revoloteaban en el aire. Él aún batallaba implacablemente ante el demolido espejo y Kagome no estaba segura de cuán cerca quería llegar.

Pero entonces él volteó, ignorándola, intentando hacer más daño a la cama tras ella. Ella atrapó sus muñecas a medio camino y lo volteó para encararlo. "Basta!"

Él levantó su rostro y la espantó como un molesto insecto. Ella apretó su agarre y le dio una sacudida. "Inuyasha!"

"Estoy bien!" Eso era lo único que era capaz de expresar?

"Tú no estás bien!" gritó ella, asegurándose de no aflojar sus dedos alrededor de sus antebrazos. "Las personas 'bien' no hacen esto!"

A él no le importaba lo que ella tenía que decir. "Pero estoy-"

"_Escúchame!_" ella se rehusó a soltarlo. "Tú no estás bien… necesitas ayuda."

Él miró vaciamente su rostro por mucho tiempo… antes de eventualmente desviar su mirada para mirar alrededor de la habitación como si la mirara por primera vez. Sus manos se aflojaron en su improvisado garrote y lo tiró al piso con un hueco y vacío sonido en la repentina silenciosa habitación.

El haló, forzándola a soltar su agarre en él mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello y retrocedía contra la pared. Él no lucía sorprendido ni conmocionado por lo que había hecho, ni aún molesto.

Sólo avergonzado.

A pesar de su intenso disgusto por él, ella no podía detener la forma como su corazón se apretaba en su pecho, saliéndose por él. Pero no se atrevía a dar un paso para acercarse a él, incluso mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta sentarse con sus piernas llevadas hacia su pecho.

El joven de inspirante presencia con bolsas de amor propio y confianza ahora parecía extrañamente pequeño…

Él sólo miraba sordamente el piso, como si estuviera en trance. Kagome no sabía qué hacer. Debería irse ahora? Pero no era como si pudiera irse… no podía volar a su propio balcón y no poseía la fuerza para retirar la cama de la puerta. La quietud estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Hasta que escuchó voces afuera.

"… No escucho nada…" sonaba como Miroku. "Inuyasha? Kagome? Qué está pasando? Qué pasa?"

"Está bien!" respondió Kagome seriamente. "Está bien, no tienen que preocuparse." Ella volteó a mirar a Inuyasha, medio esperando que hubiera regresado a sus sentidos y dejara de actuar tan extraño.

No estaba preparada para la forma en que su cabeza cayó en los brazos abrazando sus rodillas… cuando comenzó a temblar con silenciosos sollozos.

Su boca se abrió en un silencioso grito, pero todo el shock y disgusto en el mundo no podría haberla detenido de acercarse hacia donde estaba sentado, jorobado. "Por favor no…" susurró ella mientras se bajaba junto a él y envolvía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros como lo había hecho tantas veces por su pequeño hermano. "… Está bien…" ella acarició su espalda suavemente, olvidando muy fácilmente en esta circunstancia que él era una superestrella mundial y ella una nadie de clase media a quien el mundo olvidaría después de hoy. "Por favor no llores… estará bien…"

Él asintió rápidamente con su cabeza presionada fuertemente en sus brazos, pero no dejó de temblar.

Luego se giró bajo su brazo en un movimiento que realmente le recordaba a Souta. Él descansó su cabeza en su pecho, cerca a su hombro y cerró un puño en su franela de algodón en su estómago. Ella frunció ligeramente confundida, pero pasó su brazo alrededor de él y colocó su mano libre en su mejilla, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas como prueba real de que no estaba haciéndole una mala jugada.

Era ligeramente incómodo. Kagome sólo estaba acostumbrada a consolar a su hermano que apenas estaba contaba su edad con sus dedos y había sido propenso a muchos berrinches y lágrimas. También era mucho más pequeño.

"Está bien…" respiró ella tristemente mientras descansaba su mejilla contra la cima de su cabeza, preguntándose qué diablos podría posiblemente llevar a una persona normalmente estable como Inuyasha hasta las lágrimas.

Al final del día sólo podía razonar que simplemente él era un niño forzado a crecer demasiado pronto…

Había términos destinados a ser consecuencias algún día.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!... como siempre muy contenta y agradecida por el apoyo de todos ustedes para con esta historia que poco a poco nos va dando pequeñitos indicios de lo que pudo haber pasado en 1992 y sus serias consecuencias… aunque aún falta mucho por descubrirse… je je… Un saludo muy especial a todos y una muy cálida bienvenida para los nuevos lectores… je je… espero que disfruten de esta historia de Rozefire al igual que todos nosotros… Muchos besos y hasta una próxima entrega…

**Notas de LRCHAN: **Bueno no hay mucho que decir, salvo que tal vez para navidad haya alguna sorpresa ˆˆ


	16. Ego herido?

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 15

Ego herido?

------

------

Él se había dormido.

Kagome miró su reloj con creciente preocupación… se estaba acercando a las doce y media. Sólo tenía media hora antes de que tuviera que irse, pero no veía obvia forma de escapar. La cama aún estaba contra la puerta y el balcón aún estaba muy lejos del suelo para considerar saltar seguramente. E Inuyasha aún estaba en su estómago. Pero no era que en realidad quisiera irse… algo la obligaba a quedarse con él como alguna especie de consuelo mientras dormía.

Eso era. Oficialmente era una vieja mamá gallina.

Ella suspiró suavemente preguntándose por qué se molestaba con este idiota. Tal vez era porque se había dado cuenta de lo entera y completamente inútil que era él? O tal vez porque era como su madre en esta área y era muy bondadosa para su propio bien?

Lo que fuera… era capaz de estar de acuerdo con su madre esta vez en que tal vez al menos podría intentar ayudarlo, cualquiera que pudiera ser su secreto problema.

Sus posiciones habían cambiado de alguna forma durante la última hora. Su seguro asiento con su espalda contra la pared había dormido su trasero, así que discretamente se había deslizado, llevando a Inuyasha con ella hasta que estaba acostado sobre su espalda con sólo sus hombros y cabeza apoyados contra la pared.

Inuyasha dormía sonoramente contra su estómago.

Kagome pensó en lo que su madre le había dicho en su primera noche en al villa. "Entonces cámbialo, por qué no?" Tal vez eso no era exactamente lo que había dicho pero esa era la idea básica. Y a Kagome le gustaría cambiarlo de alguna forma… no transformarlo en una persona maravillosa que en realidad sería amable para un cambio, sino más como ayudarlo a resolver lo que estuviera perturbándolo.

Él dijo que tenía una crisis de identidad? Entonces… qué se supone que debía hacer en orden de ayudarlo con esto? No era como si realmente pudiera encontrar el verdadero él y decir "Mira, este eres tú, conócete!" o algo así. Sólo que no iba a ser así de fácil… y Kagome no tenía idea ni experiencia en lo que la ayudaría a ayudarlo.

Ella enroscó distraídamente un mechón de cabello blanco alrededor de su dedo índice mientras trataba de resolver lo que debía hacer. Si ella regresaba a casa ahora entonces había una buena oportunidad de que todo este sufrimiento fuera ignorado e Inuyasha se pondría peor y peor hasta que enloqueciera y tuviera que ser llevado a una casa de locos en una camisa de fuerza. Nadie merecía eso. No si podía evitarse.

Sus empleados no podrían hacer nada. Si alguno de ellos trataba de consolarlo sobre las 'cosas-de-las-que-no-debían-hablarse' entonces serían despedidos en orden de ahorrarle a Inuyasha tener que (Dios lo libre) confrontar sus sentimientos.

Lo que él necesitaba era alguien que no tuviera nada que perder. Alguien que no pudiera echar porque era conveniente…

Alguien como yo? Musitó ella.

Y entonces qué? Tuvo que preguntarse.

Lo sentaría en un sofá y le hablaría sobre sueños y el subconsciente, diciéndole que su ira y desgracia era una manifestación de algún trauma de infancia con el que está rehusándose a tratar?

Él se reiría y le diría que estaba viendo cosas que no había ahí…

Así que qué más podría hacer, otra vez que quedarse cerca y esperar a que de un momento a otro le dijera lo que había pasado en 1992. Y entonces tal vez encontraría el camino a lo que debía hacer en la vida. O tal vez todos descubrirían lo irreparablemente dañado que estaba y sin rumbo…

Pero cómo iba a poder quedarse lo suficiente para conocerlo lo suficiente para que se sintiera realmente cómodo para hablarle?

El calor del mediodía estaba comenzando a formarse. Kagome miró hacia las rotas y destrozadas ventanas francesas y notó que apenas habría brisa afuera. Las plumas en el piso cerca a la entrada y las de afuera en el balcón estaban revoloteando.

Y la temperatura en la habitación estaba subiendo continuamente.

Kagome quería retorcerse y aflojar su cuello ligeramente, pero temía que si lo hacía entonces Inuyasha despertaría. Quería evitar eso por tanto como fuera posible. Sin duda iba a sufrir una herida muy grande a su ego gracias a este pequeño incidente, y ella no quería ser la que recibiera al final su ira tan pronto.

Además, mientras dormía, sus sueños parecían tranquilos. Al minuto que despertara la realidad del pobre muchacho regresaría y sería el mismo cabrón insensible que siempre había sido.

Kagome quería retrasar eso también.

Pero el calor también la estaba adormeciendo así como empelotándola incómodamente. Ella pasó una mano contra su frente, retirando su cabello de sus ojos en un intento por refrescarse y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras dejaba cerrar sus ojos. Sólo por un momento… sólo necesitaba relajarse un momento.

Se sintió como si se hubiera dormido por un momento, pero lentamente fue regresada al mundo real cuando escuchó un sonido chirriante de muebles siendo removidos.

Automáticamente su mano alcanzó para tocar a Inuyasha, para chequear que aún estaba seguro a su lado… pero cuando sus dedos cayeron contra su cadera en vez de su hombro se dio cuenta que se había ido. Eso la despertó mejor de lo que cualquier balde de agua fría podría. Con una fuerte inhalada de aire se sentó y abrió sus ojos de golpe…

… Sólo a tiempo para ver la puerta de la habitación cerrarse en una forma más bien violenta. Ella hizo una mueca cuando golpeó y se estremeció en su marco e hizo otra mientras miraba la habitación.

Alguien, probablemente Inuyasha, se había ido enojado. En el tiempo que le había tomado despertarse, había retirado la cama de la puerta y había salido. Plumas se movían perezosamente por el piso en su despertar, cubriendo las tablas del piso como una capa de nieve.

Bueno… no había ayuda ahora…

Kagome se levantó cuidadosamente y abrió su camino por las plumas para llegar a la puerta, aunque casi terminó tropezándose con un trozo de tocador en el proceso. Nadie estaba afuera cuando dejó la habitación, obviamente habían quedado satisfechos de que todo estaba bien cuando el silencio había reemplazado los sonidos de destrucción y habían regresado con sus vidas.

Eran casi la una ahora… seguramente alguien estaría buscándola para llevarla a casa.

"Oye, Kagome!"

Hablando del diablo. Ella volteó para ver a Sango corriendo hacia ella. "Vamos, niña, vas a estar tarde si no te apuras." Ella agarró el brazo de Kagome mientras la pasaba, arrastrándola hacia el elevador. "A propósito, buen trabajo calmando a Inuyasha."

"Sí?" Dijo Kagome vagamente mientras llegaba a un alto en la reflectiva celda del elevador.

Sango golpeó el botón para la planta baja. "Sí. Usualmente cuando se pone así no sale de ahí por años." Ella zapateó su pie impacientemente mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente.

"Viste a dónde fue?" le preguntó Kagome ansiosa.

"Cuándo?" Sango le parpadeó.

"Ahora."

"Uh… no." la joven se encogió. "Dijeron sus adioses?"

Kagome dudó antes de sonreír y asentir. Sango sonrió. "Bien. Entonces estamos listas para partir." Ella le dio una pensativa mirada a Kagome. "Aunque… con tu habilidad para calmar a Inuyasha podría ser útil mantenerte aquí un poco más…"

Kagome encontró la pensativa mirada de Sango con una propia.

------

"Estoy en ca-asa!" gritó Kagome mientras arrastraba sus maletas por la abierta puerta frontal. "Cielos, esta casa es pequeña…"

"Kagome - es Kagome!" ella escuchó el grito de su pequeño hermano desde algún lugar profundo en la casa. "Regresó!"

Él apareció en la cima de las escaleras y las bajó antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Kagome. Ella rió y lo apretó tan fuertemente, sin notar lo agradecida que estaba de estar con el semi-estable joven por primera vez.

"Espera - espera!" él se separó de repente, mucho para su sorpresa y le extendió su mano. "Aprieta mi mano!"

"Qué?" ella le dio un frunce perpleja.

"Aprieta mi mano!"

Kagome la apretó absorta.

"Bien!" Souta miró su mano como si estuviera hecha de puro oro. "Ahora he apretado la mano de la joven que apretó la mano de Inuyasha! MAMÁ! MAMÁ - aprieta mi mano!"

La Sra. Higurashi salió de la cocina, pasó a su hijo y envolvió a Kagome en un cálido abrazo. "Oh - te extrañamos!" ella le sonrió ampliamente a su hija mientras se separaba. "Cómo estuvo?"

"Grandioso!" Aparte de haber encontrado cuerpos en la playa, ser intimidada e insultada por siete días, ser humillada públicamente, y todo alrededor infelicidad… "Grandioso!" Tal vez algo de las naturales habilidades actorales de Inuyasha se le estaba pegando.

"Eso es bueno." Su madre la retiró a ella y sus maletas del marco y cerró la puerta. Llevó a Kagome a la sala con Souta y se asomó por la ventana. "Papá - adivina quién regresó!"

La cabeza del abuelo apareció al lado de la de la Sra. Higurashi. "Ah, Kagome! Dónde has estado toda la semana?"

Kagome le parpadeó divertida. "En la villa de Inuyasha?"

"Ese es el de cabello rojo y buenos modales o el-"

"Ese es Houjo." Lo corrigió Kagome rápidamente. "No te preocupes por eso abuelo, ven aquí, tengo cosas que contarles."

Y así ella procedió a contarles todos sus sietes días en siete minutos… la edición fuertemente editada. Desde el primer viaje a la villa en una limosina con Inuyasha (cortando unas pocas palabras y otras cosas negativas) a esa mañana cuando había desayunado en la cocina con Inuyasha.

Ella dejó fuera las partes donde había consumido drogas, donde ella había tenido que tomar drogas sólo para tratar con la idea de él consumiendo drogas (aspirina por supuesto, no cocaína) y por supuesto la parte donde la bomba había estallado en la habitación arriba de ella.

"Pero qué hay de ayer?" Souta se metió hacia el final de sus historias. "No fue arrestado por el asesinato de-"

"Nadie fue asesinado." Lo reprimió Kagome. "Y no fue realmente arrestado… sólo tomado bajo custodia por sospecha de intento de asesinato."

Esto no hizo nada para tranquilizar al par de mayores Higurashi al juzgar por sus inquietas expresiones. Kagome se encogió de hombros. "No se preocupen, él no lo hizo. Me lo dijo."

"Sabía que no lo hizo." Dijo Souta firmemente. "Inuyasha es muy genial para matar a alguien en medio de la calle. Él sería inteligente y lo haría en una forma furtiva y astuta por lo que la policía nunca sería capaz de atraparlo."

"No lo apuestes." Dijo Kagome planamente, sabiendo que Inuyasha no ponía tanta razón en las cosas que hacía. "De cualquier forma, todo fue aclarado. Inuyasha no está más bajo custodia."

"Es un mal final para unas agradables vacaciones." La Sra. Higurashi sonrió compasivamente. "No importa. Al menos puedes instalarte en tu humilde hogar y regresar con tu-"

"En realidad…" Kagome interrumpió dudosa. "En realidad… planeo regresar el próximo lunes…"

Todos la miraron, sin parpadear.

"… Si está bien con ustedes?" Kagome los miró a todos, esperando su respuesta. El abuelo se inclinó hacia su hija y habló aparte. "A dónde va otra vez?"

Souta ladeó su cabeza. "Inuyasha te invitó a regresar?" preguntó él inseguro.

Kagome movió su cabeza. "No exactamente… bueno… Sango está tratando de arreglarlo ahora, y si todo sale bien ella me llamará esta noche y me dirá si voy a regresar o no."

"Tú quieres regresar?" Su madre parecía confundida. "Pero pensé que estabas esperando regresar…?"

"Bueno, algo se presentó. Cosas de "último minuto." Kagome le dijo incómoda. Realmente no quería entrar en detalles de por qué quería regresar. Era muy confuso, incluso para Kagome.

------

Sango se detuvo justo en frente de Miroku, su escritorio, y su pequeño portátil. "Miroku, necesito tu ayuda."

"Puede esperar, estoy un poco ocupado." Toda su concentración estaba en la pantalla de su portátil.

"Es urgente." Insistió ella, plantando un puño en su cadera.

"Shh, shh!" Él llevó un dedo hacia sus labios, aún mirando su pantalla. "Estoy en una sala de chat lesbiana…" él no notó la forma en que el puño de Sango se deslizó de su cadera en shock. "Mindy va a Mandy… pero considero que son la misma persona. Un poco decepcionante-"

"Notaste que ese alguien en esa sala de chat probablemente es un hombre, posando como una rubia de veinte años?" Señaló Sango secamente. "Como tú?"

"No, soy Jura - una pelirroja de diecinueve años. También soy parte Americana, una parte pastor- Oye!"

La mano de Sango había cerrado la portátil, casi ensandwichando sus dedos entre la pantalla y el teclado. Ella se inclinó para estar a nivel visual con él, una expresión mortalmente seria en su rostro. "Necesito tu ayuda."

Miroku se sonó, un poco ofendido de que hubiera terminado su sesión en la sala de chat. "Con qué?" preguntó él malhumorado.

"Con convencer a Kikyo," Sango rodó otra silla y se sentó en ella, descansando sus codos en el escritorio. Obviamente estaba intentando quedarse. "Has visto a Inuyasha hoy, a propósito?"

"Creo que está afuera… haciendo… algo… no lo sé." Miroku se encogió y entrecerró sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se recostaba para mirarla sospechosamente. "Por qué?"

"Obviamente él todavía está en ese estado." Sango le movió una mano despedidamente. "Pero el punto es que aún estaría destruyendo su habitación si Kagome no le hubiera puesto un alto."

Miroku asintió levemente, dispuesto a admitir que probablemente tenía razón. "Qué hizo?" preguntó él. Todo lo que sabía era que había escuchado los gritos de Kagome desde adentro de la habitación y luego todo se había tranquilizado. Ella los había llamado, diciendo que todo estaba bien, así que habían permanecido alrededor por unos minutos más antes de decidir que todo había regresado a la normalidad y se habían retirado. Miroku no los había visto desde entonces.

"No sé lo que hizo." Sango se encogió levemente. "Pero sabes… creo que lo mejor para Inuyasha sería mantenerla aquí."

Miroku le parpadeó. "Pero se fue."

"Podemos traerla de nuevo." Contestó Sango.

"Pero pensé que él no le agradaba. Ella no quería darle compañía."

"Ella ya aceptó hacerlo."

Miroku se inclinó hacia adelante, plantando sus manos sobre su portátil. "Nosotros no podemos traerla de repente. La gente ya sospecha que algo extraño está pasando entre ella e Inuyasha… y si ella es invitada por otra semana entonces todos enloquecerán con chismes."

"Y?" Sango se encogió. "Tú eres el que filtra la información al público. Puedes controlar lo que escuchan y puedes suplir una razón para invitarla a la villa."

Él rascó su frente, aún un poco molesto. "No lo sé… parece más problema de lo que vale para mí…"

Sango volteó sus ojos. "Mira. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es convencer a Kikyo de que traer a Kagome es un buen movimiento de publicidad. Ella no será capaz de conseguir a esa joven lo rápido suficiente, especialmente cuando le digamos que Kagome está más que dispuesta a regresar."

"Inuyasha la devolverá!"

"No, él no lo hará. Si es Kikyo quien decidió traerla entonces no discutirá." Sango cruzó sus brazos y arqueó una ceja. "Vamos… qué tienes que perder?"

"Mi trabajo?" adivinó él. "Si Inuyasha descubre que fuimos _nosotros_ quienes-"

"No seas estúpido." Lo reprimió ella. "Inuyasha necesita esto."

Miroku la miró aprehensivamente, notando lo seria y firmemente determinada que estaba. Con un molesto suspiro él asintió. Eso significaba hablarle a Kikyo… pero tal vez a largo plazo sería mejor para todos si Kagome regresaba.

------

La marea estaba alta en la noche y la playa hacía mucho había sido cerrada para el público. El cercano anochecer hacía a la arena soportablemente cálida en vez de abrasadoramente caliente, justo lo agradable para sentarse y enterrar sus talones.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente y se recostó sobre una mano mientras frotaba distraídamente una de sus orejas. Tenía un dolor en la base que parecía estar penetrando a un total dolor de cabeza, posiblemente a una migraña. Él regresó su mano a la arena y decidió ignorarlo. Era la única cura que conocía… viendo cómo la aspirina o el Ibuprofeno nunca parecía funcionar, algo que ver con su química.

Pero aparte del tolerable dolor, estaba completamente satisfecho. Kagome se había ido a casa ese día, lo cual significaba no más problemas para conservar su control.

Él ya estaba profundamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Llorar por amor de dios… en frente de ella nada menos. Los hombres adultos no lloraban! Eso era algo que sólo los niñitos tontos hacían… él nunca había sido uno que sucumbiera a las lágrimas antes. Incluso cuando sus padres habían muerto… había estado profundamente dolido y agraciado… pero nunca había llorado.

De hecho, pensándolo, no había llorado desde 1992…

Él fue sacado de sus melancólicos pensamientos cuando escuchó un conocido ladrido en algún lugar detrás de él. Conocía ese ladrido en cualquier lugar.

Inuyasha giró hacia los acantilados y miró las escaleras entre las rocas. Una pequeña forma de Pastor Alemán estaba saltándolos despreocupadamente hacia la playa. Él frunció sus ojos con un suspiro, pero aún no pudo evitar sonreír. "Aquí, Bess! Buena chica!" Él golpeó su rodilla y silbó.

La perra corrió por la polvorosa arena hacia él e impulsivamente giró sobre su espalda al lado de su rodilla, exponiendo su barriga para el usual tratamiento. Inuyasha rascó su barriga ligeramente con sus garras, sonriendo ante la forma que se retorcía a su lado.

Normalmente Bess se hubiera echado así por tanto como el humano estuviera dispuesto, pero este perro sabía que Inuyasha no era el humano regular… porque por una cosa, él sabía cómo consentir orejas apropiadamente. No pasó mucho antes de que se levantara y apoyara su cabeza en su rodilla, indicando silenciosamente lo que quería. Inuyasha acarició su cabeza tranquilamente, mirando hacia el mar mientras rascaba sus orejas en la forma que le gustaba frotar las suyas.

En medio minuto Bess estaba en un trance, ojos cerrados y lengua colgando felizmente. Pero incluso el acto de acariciar sus orejas era hipnotizante para Inuyasha y pronto comenzó a elevarse, mirando a la distancia sin ver en realidad… consintiendo el perro sin verdadera concentración.

"_Te gustan los perritos, no es cierto, Inuyasha?" Una risa. "Por supuesto que sí, prácticamente están emparentados."_

Inuyasha frunció ligeramente, sus pensamientos llevándolo a recuerdos que eran mejor dejar en paz. Pero por alguna razón no parecía poder interrumpirlos seriamente.

"_Este es un Labrador."_

"_Como el perrito Andrex?"_

"_Pero este es negro."_

Sus ojos comenzaron a medio cerrarse y su mano aminoró su trabajo en las orejas de Bess. No es que pareciera importante.

"_Puedes acariciarlo si quieres."_

_Silencio._

La mano de Inuyasha cesó contra las orejas de Bess.

"Adelante. No te morderá_."_

"… _pero…"_

"_Adelante. Acarícialo."_

_Una mano alcanzó tímidamente, tocó la cabeza del cachorro entre las orejas, rozando dudosamente el pelaje con los dedos._

"… _Se siente bien…"_

_Un gatillo cliqueó._

_**BANG!**_

Inuyasha hizo una mueca fuertemente, la mano que había estado consintiendo a Bess voló a su rostro tratando de retirar la enfermante y cálida sangre. Pero cuando retiró su mano no había nada para ser visto…

Lentamente la playa regresó a foco, y la fantasmal sensación de sangre en su rostro y labios desapareció completamente. Él bajó su mano y le parpadeó a Bess que le parpadeó en respuesta, claramente confundido de por qué se había detenido en consentirla. Un pequeño arrebato de molestia fue suficiente para apagar el shock del recuerdo. Los dedos de Inuyasha se curvaron en puños fuertemente apretados y golpeó uno en el suelo, salpicando a Bess con arena.

El perro saltó con un gruñido.

"Regresa a casa, Bess!" ordenó él de golpe antes de llevar sus rodillas hacia su pecho y apoyando su mentón en ellas, frunció su entrecejo fuertemente mientras miraba al mar.

Él no necesitó voltear y mirar para saber que Bess estaba subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas podían llevarla. Él cerró sus ojos ceñidamente y trató de pensar en algo más positivo, algo que no lo hiciera temblar como un azogado.

La única imagen positiva que su mente podía invocar… era Kagome.

"Qué me ha hecho…?"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de esta historia. De todo corazón les deseo a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD!… espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalito de navidad y espero estar de nuevo pronto con otro interesante capítulo… je je… Cuídense mucho y besos para todos!… HO HO HO… Hasta la próxima entrega…


	17. El Deber Del jurado

_**Notas Del Autor: **He tenido un día maravilloso finalmente elegí el perrito que se unirá a nuestra familia en un futuro. No lo tendremos hasta el 27 de diciembre puesto que el tiene solo cinco semanas de nacido y el criador no lo quiere entregar antes de Navidad ( debido a esto entrare a la rutina de consiga un perrito para la Navidad). Es un Labrador negro... esto es un poco espelúznate, debido a lo que había dicho en los capítulos pasados (juro que no sabía qué tipo de perro tendría hasta hoy). ¿Una señal? (Espero que no, porque mato a este perrito negro de laboratorio en este fic...)_

**Dead Famous**

**Por Rozefire**

**--------------------**

**Capítulo 16**

**El Deber Del jurado**

----------------------

"no puedo creer que ella consiguió ser invitada de nuevo..." Yuka gimió levemente. Eri y Ayumi cabecearon silenciosamente al lado de ella.

Las tres muchachas empezaron desplomarse, cayendo en un pequeño montón a unos pasos de el Santuario de Kagome, mirando con expresiones deslumbradas mientras que Kagome le daba su equipaje a un hombre en traje negro y lentes oscuros que se escondía en la parte posterior de una larga limo plateada .

"Realmente debe haber conseguido caerle bien." Ayumi razonó cuidadosamente. "Quizás a él le guste"

"Hah!" Yuka se burló en voz alta. "Inuyasha posee diez estados; dos abajo del sur, un par más en Europa, uno en África y el resto en América. El tiene una novia en cada continente – Tuvo una cita con la hija de la Miss Mundo, que era dos veces mas hermosa que su madre. ¡Él tuvo una relación amorosa con Angelique Spagni! Kagome no puede competir con todo eso."

Eri miró fijamente a su amiga. "Así... estas diciendo que quizás el no la quiera?"

Yuka dobló los brazos con una mirada encapuchada. "Todo lo que esto diciendo es que Kagome tiene la misma oportunidad que una bola de nieve en el infierno."

"entonces porqué él la estaría invitando de nuevo por otra semana" Ayumi precisó suavemente.

Yuka no dijo mucho después eso. Ella solo estaba empezando arder silenciosamente a su paso, al parecer maldiciendo el día que puso el nombre de Kagome en vez del suyo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Kagome dio unos pequeños pasos para ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa alegre. "fijé y alisté todo para irme." Ella abrazó Ayumi que saltó sobre ella para abrazarla. "estaré de vuelta dentro de una semana."

"No olvides conseguir su autógrafo." le dijo Eri mientras que abrazaba a Kagome después de Ayumi. "No – trae algo mejor - su ropa interior - pero trae dos pares porque quiero vender uno en ebay!"

"Mejor cuatro pares!" dijo Yuka rápidamente. "quisiera un par también - y otro par vendérselo a la muchacha rica de la escuela."

"Podrías traerme un poco de su pelo?" pidió Ayumi.

Las muchachas la miraron fijamente en blanco.

"Bueno... verán, es que estoy haciendo un muñeco voodoo y necesito un poco de pelo de alguien para hacer que se enamore de mi -"

"Ya es suficiente." Dijo Kagome con un cabeceo conforme. "no te preocupe, yo lo conseguiré ti. ¿Cuánto deseas? ¿Una porción entera o apenas una franja? Oh - y se cerciora de que claves algunos de esos pernos en su culo."

Ayumi saludó con una mueca.

Yuka finalmente consiguió dar la vuelta para abrazar a Kagome. "Ningún mal sentimiento sobre esto, verdad?" Kagome le preguntó, sabiendo que todavía seguía habiendo un resentimiento pequeño.

"está mejorando ." Yuka le sonrió , a pesar de todo. "Solo asegúrate de traer algo que valga la pena - o consigue que venga a visitarnos y entonces te perdonaré."

"Trato hecho." Kagome presionó su brazo cariñosamente antes de continuar su camino donde su familia la estaba esperando para decirle adiós.

"No puedo creer que ella valla a pasar las ultimas semanas de clase donde Inuyasha." Se quejó Yuka, haciendo que sus dos amigas la codearan. "qué!"

"no sea tan celosa." Eri la regañó. "Inuyasha era la manera en que ella saliera de su liga y además... acaso no has notado que todos los chicos insisten en hablar contigo solo porque eres la mejor amiga de Kagome. Y algunos de ellos son casi tan buenos como Inuyasha... "

"verdad." Yuka cabeceó cuidadosamente, antes de darse cuenta que Kagome volvía a su manera. ¡"Oh, allí va! Kagome Adiós!"

"adiós!" Kagome agitó su mano detrás en ellas mientras que pasaba a tres muchachas en camino a la limo que esperaba en el encintado del borde de la carretera . Ella continuó agitando su mano mientras que entraba en el vehículo y inclusive bajando su ventana teñida de negro para agitar su mano con mayor intensidad y repartir adioses mientras que la limo empezaba a avanzar por el camino .

"Me voy ahora." Kikyo anunció mientras que bajaba a parte inferior del chalet al lado de la piscina. Ella acercó a la camada de sol donde Inuyasha se encontraba timando el sol de la tarde, se acerco y se puso en un punto donde cubría directamente la luz del sol, dándole sombra para así poder conseguir su atención. Y funcionó, porque después un momento inactivo él levantó su mano y se inclinó hacia la persona que le hacia sombra.

"qué?" le dijo.

"Estaba diciendo que ya me iba. Estaré de vuelta el Miércoles en la mañana ." Se dio media vuelta para irse.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha cayó verticalmente. "A Donde diablos vas?"

"Al deber del jurado." dijo con un suave encoge simplemente. "Me llego la carta ayer."

"Y te vas asi no mas ?" él se quitó sus gafas de sol para darle una mirada incrédula.

Kikyo suspiró pacientemente. "es mi responsabilidad cívica y mi deber es ir."

"no, no lo acepto." dijo precipitadamente. "diles que eres racista, o que... odias a los hombres y torturas hámsters el fin de semana, o -"

"Me voy ahora." Dijo Kikyo inexpresiva e intentó irse otra vez.

"cómo sé que no vas a irte para ser la agente de algún otro?" precisó y apuntó un dedo que la acusaba . ¿"Tu me estas poniendo los cuernos a mis espaldas? Eres agente de algún otro?"

"Puedes relajarte?" ella rodó los ojos brevemente. "voy al deber del jurado y ése es el fin de la discusión. Te veo el miércoles." También, el miércoles era posible que él se calmara cuando descubriera el regreso de Kagome ...

Por supuesto, nadie se había molestado en decirle a Inuyasha sobre esto , y Kikyo estaba feliz por que no estaría allí para atestiguar el acontecimiento... viendo como a Inuyasha daba la impresión de ser un volcán activo cuando las cosas no salían como el quería. Y normalmente Kikyo, en un esfuerzo de hacer que las cosas siguieran suavemente y en forma ordenada su curso, habría tratado de que todo saliera _de la manera que Inuyasha _quería.

Pero esta vez ella iba a tener que coincidir con Miroku. Inuyasha necesitaba una buena patada en su parte posterior - y alguien que él no pudiera despedir. Y mientras que Kagome estuviese obligada a hacer ese papel... Kikyo iría a la corte y tendría un descanso de su normal día de trabajo. La sentencia de criminales era tanto más fácil en la conciencia que el abastecimiento a las necesidades de un prima donna. (**N/T**: es una especie de sinónimo de Persona vanidosa y mimada)

Kagome estaba vulnerable y consiguiendo dividirse más por minuto.

¿Acaso Inuyasha valía todo su tiempo? ¿Ella tendría que pasar otra semana con ese cabeza dura _de buena gana_? ¿Pero será correcto solo caminar lejos e ignorar todo esto?

Kagome lo resolvió ella misma, después de todo, regresar era lo correcto. Si ella se alejaba nunca hubiera sido capas de olvidarse de todo eso, y el gran signo de interrogación que colgaba en su cabeza sobre el incidente 1992 seguiría ahí el resto de su sana vida . Estaba dispuesta a sacarle la verdad esta semana , incluso si mataran al gato curioso, ella estaba segura que la satisfacción lo traería de nuevo.

Llegar al chalet no fue tan doloroso como ella había pensado originalmente que sería.

Sango bajo a saludarla de nuevo. "Hola, bienvenida de nuevo."

Esto usualmente llamaba a una respuesta como Oh, es un gusto estar aquí de nuevo!'. Eso era una lastima, pero así no era como Kagome s sentía . "él sabe que estoy aquí?" ella dijo mientras se ayudaba ella misma a salir de la limo.

"Um... el ni siquiera sabe que _supuestamente _deberías estar aquí." Sango contestó con una risa nerviosa. "pero recuerda - si alguien te pregunta - él te invitó de nuevo porque todos aquí disfrutamos de tu compañía ."

"Ya veo..." Kagome sonrió sarcásticamente . "Tu tampoco gozaste de mi -"

"por supuesto que lo hicimos." Sango interrumpió mientras gesticulaba a los hombres para tomar los bolsos de Kagome hasta su cuarto señalado. "Inuyasha necesita un poco más de convencimiento - y tratar de tomarlo mas calmadamente así que a su alteza no la escuche!"

" donde está él?" pidió Kagome mientras miraba como su equipaje iba desapareciendo, mientras iba siendo llevado por los hombres adentro del chalet.

"Probablemente en el cuarto del juego. En la primera planta, hacia el ala del oeste, no puedes perderte." Sango señaló hacia el extremo del oeste del chalet. "Debes ir a verlo. Dale un ataque al corazón por mi, Bien?"

Kagome hizo muecas y levantó su bolso del hombro levemente antes de agitar levemente su mano en corto adiós para Sango y de dirigirse adentro para enfrentarse a la música. El gran cabeza-hueca indudablemente no estaría satisfecho de verla , pero tal vez su sorpresa al verla le ahorraría ese sentimiento ...?

O él iría quizá declarar su inquebrantable amor hacia los calentadores de piernas y para todo lo que se le parezca a ella, y así ahorrarse su genio.

Kagome ya sabía donde estaba el cuarto juegos, así que no tuvo ningún problema e encontrarlo. Ella ya lo había utilizado para practicar su billar... en la que nunca había sido buena y que no iba a mejorar. Pero ella ya sabía que la puerta estaba generalmente abierta en este sitio particular, y cuando ella lo encontró cerrado, ella sabía que lo estaban utilizando.

Sin una onza de vacilación, ella alzó su mano arriba y golpeó ligeramente el sólido panel de madera con sus nudillos. No le tenia miedo a Inuyasha, no como la mayoría de la gente en el chalet, y no iba a actuar como un ratón tímido para darle esa satisfacción. Ella le iba a decir hola, me voy a quedar por toda la semana próxima ' y él tendría que ocuparse de eso como un adulto.

"Pase." Sin lugar a duda era Inuyasha.

Kagome empujó la puerta abierta y miró alrededor en busca del individuo del que se preguntaba. Ella lo encontró en el extremo del cuarto, inclinándose contra una tabla del billar, dándole la espalda a ella. El taco estaba apoyado en la curva de su brazo y estaba jugando con algo en su brazo, algo que tenía una envoltura plástica...

"déjelo en la tabla, Eria." dijo ausente.

¿Su té de la tarde, quizás? No esta vez. Kagome la enangostó los ojos levemente con curiosidad, acercándose al extremo del cuarto, intentando ver lo que hacia. Eventualmente ella fue derecho a lo que quería y dijo . "Que es lo que haces?"

Sus oídos instantáneamente se encajaron a presión en el mismo instante que ella inició su pregunta , lo que hizo que girara repentinamente para hacerle frente con una expresión cercana al horror. Ambos brazos quedaron ocultos detrás de él . "TU!"

Kagome no hizo caso de su tono acusatorio. Ella intentó mirar con fijeza alrededor de él . "Que es lo que tienes en tu brazo -?"

"nada!" Su estado de shock obviamente había eliminado obviamente sus habilidades para actuar. La culpa estaba escrita en su cara .

_Oh querido_, ella pensó. Aunque lo había dejado solo por tres días y él ya estaba de nuevo en sus hábitos . "Acaso son drogas?" ella doblo su brazos y le dio una mirada fulmínate.

El apretó más el taco detrás de suyo y enangostó un ojo. "define lo que significa drogas para ti ..."

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras que tenia la vista fija en la parte visibles de sus brazos. Él empujó la manga hacia arriba de su brazo izquierdo hasta el codo y apretó algo en su puño derecho. Ella suspiró en voz alta . "porqué te haces esto ?"

"no es lo que tu... hey..." comenzó a perder la mirada de culpabilidad cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante. "Se supone que no deberías estar aquí."

"Se supone que no deberías consumir drogas." Ella contradijo.

"esto es diferente - esto es legal!"

"Esto es suicidio, pero tu no me ves haciendo esta clase de cosas ." Kagome precisó ásperamente.

Inuyasha parecía estar debatiendo algo, difícilmente la omitió mientras que los dientes en su mostraron completamente . Kagome esperó el discurso de autosuficiente que él estaba dispuesto a hacer una cierta clase de esfuerzo de defenderse.

A su sorpresa, él saco sus brazos hacia ella y le mostró su mano derecha , mostrándole lo que él sostenía.

Kagome centelleo y cambió su mirada hacia su mano. Ella analizaba el arrugada poco paquete antes de fruncir sus labios, comenzando a sentir que quizás había sido una poco precipitada. "Ah..." Era todo lo que pudo decir. Se sentía bien estúpida ...

"Estas satisfecha pequeña arpía ?" él la reprendió mientras que él rodó la parte posterior de su manga abajo sobre el paquete de nicotina en su brazo. Él dejo caer el paquete vacío en la tabla de billar entre ellos. "Espero que no hallas venido hasta aquí solo para regañarme .Que eres, mi conciencia reencarnada en un humano ?"

Kagome rodó los ojos, amarrándose los brazos firmemente a través de su pecho. el "Bueno, parece que careces de una ..." _Eso quería decir que lo estaba dejando...?_

"Y que se supone que haces aquí de todos modos?" él frunció el ceño en ella sospechosamente. "Pensé que ya me había librado de ti por las buenas."

"Bueno..." Kagome centro su mirada en sus pies. "Kikyo pensó que sería buena publicidad si permanecía otra semana... tu sabes, porque a todos ustedes les agrade mucho -"

"A mi no me agradas."

"A nadie le importa." Dijo Kagome impetuosamente. "solamente estoy aquí, y pasaremos otra semana maravillosa juntos, otra vez."

"y para el miércoles ataré otra roca maldita a mis pies..." él se quejó, tomo de nuevo su taco y se inclino sobre la mesa de billar para terminar con su juego casi-completo.

Bueno... le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Kagome había estado esperando algo igual a una erupción volcánica. Una amenaza del suicidio era mucho mejor "Así que ... estamos bien verdad?"

"Yo siempre estoy bien " dijo simplemente, cerrando un ojo mientras que alineó el taco en señal para darle a la bola.

"Por supuesto que lo estas..." dijo Kagome suavemente mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

Ella consiguió llegar a medio camino de la puerta antes que ella no pudiera ayudarse... ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia él con una sonrisa amplia y comenzó a hablar de nuevo . "puedo solamente decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ti? Por tratar de dejar de fumar, quiero decir. Y... "ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor . "No lo estarás haciendo por ese comentario estúpido que hice sobre el cenicero... verdad?"

Su mano se movió levemente cundo hizo el tiro , pero aun asi logró meter las dos bolas adentro. Él la enderezó y miró en blanco , con la cara mas inexpresiva con la que lo había visto nunca. "ésta es la décima vez que he intentado parar." Él indicó simplemente. "cómo es eso?"

"Bien será diferente este vez, porque tu me tienes a mi !" Kagome se señalo, radiante.

"Oh Dios acaso no lo se." Él le dio una mirada dolida, sarcástica, antes de alejarse y moverse alrededor de la tabla de billar, buscando un Angulo para un nuevo tiro.

"Así que, cada vez que tengas ganas de arrastrarte por allí y si deseas gritar con la frustración - estaré aquí." Ella le dijo con confianza.

Él le dio una mirada molestada. "cuando deseo gritar con la frustración tu siempre estas allí."

Sarcasmo conocido y respetado. "Bien entonces... Apenas iré a desempacar mis maletas en mi cuarto." Ella dio vuelta y se alistó irse otra vez cuando ella oyó un ruido impar detrás de ella. Ella dio otra vez la vuleta sospechosamente . "Que fue eso?"

"Era yo, estremeciéndome de repulsión."

"Oh." Kagome centelleo en él por un momento antes de dar vuelta alrededor, preponiéndose salir del cuarto seriamente este vez. "estoy segura que usted conseguirá acostumbrarte a mi eventualmente. Estoy preparándome para una estancia _larga_. " Ella cerró la puerta en su salida, bloqueando la sarta de maldiciones que la siguieron.

"Así que, que excusa estas utilizando para salir de aquí ?" La mujer al lado de Kikyo le susurró roncamente . Ella tenía mala respiración y Kikyo estaba segura que su pelo no había sido lavado por lo menos en un mes.

¿Era este qué el jurado moderno, la gente a que decidía tu destino, eran comprometidos actualmente?

"no estoy utilizando ninguna excusa." Kikyo le dijo seriamente. "es mi responsabilidad cívica y mi deber a la sociedad venir aquí y participar en deber del jurado. Al igual que cada uno de aquí." Ella gesticuló al resto de la gente en el cuarto que esperaba.

"locura." La mujer cabeceó con respecto."Esa es buena."

"No es una locura." Kikyo contestó uniformemente. "es mi deber."

"Que hace _eso _aquí de nuevo?" Inuyasha señaló peligrosamente , apuntando con un dedo al monitor de seguridad de un cuarto donde se mostraba a Kagome hablando con Sango en el salón de belleza del tercer piso.

Miroku echó un vistazo en el par de muchachas que se hacían manicure y se encogió suavemente "_Eso _es el monitor que arrojamos fuera la semana pasada, pero el ingeniero lo fijó así que está de vuelta."

"la muchacha, Miroku! La muchacha!" Inuyasha golpeó ligeramente en varias ocasiones la cara sonriente de Kagome en la pantalla. "que hace _ella _aquí!"

"Oh..." Miroku cambiado de puesto incómodo. "bien... fe idea de Kikyo." Sip, era fácil culpar a quién no estaba alrededor para defenderse. "ella pensó que sería un buen movimiento de publicidad si traíamos a Kagome de nuevo al chalet."

"cómo!" Inuyasha exigió en alta voz. "CÓMO!"

"bien..." Miroku deseó deslizarse fuera del cuarto, pero él le prometió Sango que él mantendría su espina dorsal recta. " al público _le agrada_. Los miembros más maduros de la población piensan que es bueno que usted está finalmente interesado en una muchacha más joven que tu - y aunque no piensen eso, los conmueve el hecho que estés escogiendo a muchacha de orígenes humildes."

Inuyasha se erizó simplemente de rabia. "que no es -"

"y," Miroku interrumpió. "le da a todas las adolescentes esperanza , piensan que si alguien tan simple y elegida aleiatoriamente como Kagome puede ganar su corazón entonces seguramente ellas tiene la misma oportunidad? Hágale frente, le simpatizas al enriquecer tu imagen con una muchacha adolescente."

Rayo de Inuyasha a través de los dientes apretados. "yo _no deseo _enriquecer mi imagen con un muchacha adolescente."

"es solamente otra semana Inuyasha." Miroku se encogió ligeramente. "nunca tendrá que verla otra vez después eso."

"es lo mismo que dijiste la última vez!" Inuyasha se paso un mano sobre la cara. "dios! Esta feliz cuando me libre de ella la primera vez... y luego tu vas a mis espaldas a _ invitarla _de nuevo para que yo tenga otra semana del infierno!"

"para el expediente, Kikyo fue la que lo planeo a tus espaldas, no yo." Miroku le informó rápidamente. "y entonces luego ella se fue lejos al deber del jurado."

"típico." Inuyasha lanzó encima de sus manos y dio vuelta a la tormenta del cuarto, su voz se levantaba en volumen. "TÍPICO!"

Miroku frunció sus labios e intentó no hacer una mueca de dolor mientras que la puerta era cerrada fuertemente de golpe por la superestrellas, estremeciéndose en el marco y agrietando un poco el yeso de la pared. En la pantalla, Sango y Kagome miraban alrededor de ellas... obviamente oyeron el bramido incluso estando en el tercer piso.

Con un suspiro, Miroku sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y golpeó ligeramente en un número.

Hora de llamar Kikyo.

"Estamos convencidos todos de que él es culpable?" el líder pidió. Él recibió varios cabeceos de acuerdo del resto del jurado... de cada uno a excepción de cierto agente en el extremo de la tabla. El líder mirado a ella. "Srta. Kikyo?"

"sí?" ella contestó uniformemente.

"cuál es su decisión?"

"Uh..." Kikyo golpeó ligeramente su mejilla cuidadosamente. "no sé. Usted tendrá que pasarme la evidencia otra vez ."

Había un gemido colectivo de la exasperación alrededor de la tabla. El líder tenía un principio del músculo a hacer tictac en su quijada. "De acuerdo." Él molió hacia fuera y comenzó a pasar la evidencia. Por supuesto, Kikyo ya lo sabía toda , ella solamente estaba jugando tratando de conseguir un poco mas de tiempo... por lo menos hasta

¡Ahah! Su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolso.

Ella lo saco discretamente y leyó el mensaje de su regazo.

_ Inu enojado. State alejada x l mejor tiempo posible.'_(**N/T**: ustedes ya saben como se escribe en signos cuando se mandan mensajes de texto ˆˆU)

Kikyo suspiro como siempre ligeramente y puso el teléfono lejos justo un tiempo después que el líder siquiera con ella. "eso lo aclara todo Srta. Kikyo? ¿Por qué vota? Culpable o no culpable?"

"inocente." Ella cabeceó con gran certeza.

Cada uno la miró fijamente.

El líder frunció el ceño en ella. "indique por favor las razones de su... voto..."

Kikyo se enderezó y abrochó los dedos juntos. ¿"cómo puede usted estar tan seguro de que él es culpable de matar a su propia madre? ¿Lo que quiero decir es que, como están tan seguros de que el era el único que se encontraba con ella esa tarde en la que su garganta fue cortada, pero que si alguien irrumpió en la casa y la mató ? ¿Y qué si la sangre lo cubría de la cabeza a los dedo del pie? Y era quizá una coincidencia que sus huellas digitales estaban sobre el el arma del asesinato . Qué es lo que prueba esto de todos modos?"

"Que mató a su madre?" una voz pequeña instaló tubos para arriba de la tabla.

Kikyo se burló. "no prueba nada. No se puede considerara la posibilidad que alguien se metió adentro de la casa y mató a la madre y eliminó la arma del asesinato. El hijo en la cocina pudo haber estado haciendo un emparedado con el cuchillo y cuando él entró, él vio el cadáver de la madre y corrio para ayudarla , cubriéndose el cuchillo con su sangre en el proceso."

Un aire de intenso silencio le siguió su historia.

"considérelo por lo menos." Kikyo propuso y barrió elegante su pelo detrás de su oreja.

"... voto aceptable." El líder suspiro en alta voz. "todo el los que votan por que es culpable levanten sus manos."

Cada uno levantó su mano, excepto Kikyo.

"Tontos..." ella murmuró.

"Parece que permaneceremos en el hotel esta noche entonces." El líder dimitió en medio de cada uno el gemido de la frustración.

_Excelente_, pensó Kikyo, mentalmente golpeando las extremidades de sus dedos .

Había por lo menos _una _ventaja a permanecer en el chalet para otra semana, y ése era el acceso para el magnifico piano que se hallaba en el cuarto clásico.

En su casa tenían un piano viejo, vertical que se encontraba contra la pared. Fue heredado de su abuela, a pesar de el hecho que su abuela nunca había aprendido tocar el instrumento. Kagome tenía recordaba el día en que había llegado cuando ella solamente tenia cerca de cinco años de edad. Era una de las memorias más tempranas que ella todavía conservaba.

Su madre la había encontrado tratando de tocarlo poco tiempo después de su llegada ... por lo tanto comenzaron un serie de lecciones del piano. Pero en el plazo de dos semanas el pianista se rindió con Kagome, diciéndole a su madre que la niña era demasiado melancólica y no obedecía las reglas elementales básicas para tocar el piano. Kagome había tocado cualquier cosa que ella quería, incluso si sonaba atroz.

Había tomado años para que Kagome desarrollara un sentido del gusto musical, y que descubriera que tocar ciertas notas juntas lo hacia sonar agradable y satisfaciendo al oído... así que ella utilizó eso como base para su auto-cursos particulares.

Ella todavía no tenía ninguna idea que era C, y que era A. Ella no tenía ninguna idea que notas eran planas y cuales eran aguda. Ella no podría leer música y ella nunca intentó aprender a leerla . Pero ella sabía donde estaba cada nota sobre el piano, y como sonaba cuando ella las presionaba y cuando podrían ser tocadas para hacer una melodía agradable. Ella incluso no tenia que presionar una llave para saber como es que sonaba, puesto que ella podía oírlo ya en su cabeza. Y lo menos de todos, ella no necesitó leer música para poder tocarla. Ella podría escuchar fácilmente la consonancia algunas veces y poder seleccionar exactamente que las llaves habían sido presionadas para hacer ese acorde particular.

Ella recordó que una película había visto hace tiempo, la película había tenido una banda de sonido hermosa del piano con una consonancia particular que la había conmovido . Pero ella no se acordaba del titulo de la película y así nunca sabría cuando la volverían a dar. El día después de que ella miró la película había olvidado cómo fue era el ritmo de la melodía.

Pero una noche ella pasó mucho tiempo metida en la cama intentando recordarla, tarareando barras en una tentativa de recuperarla...

Hasta un día en el piano ella la tocó. Ella estaba segura que no era exactamente igual que la consonancia en la película, pero ella se parecía bastantes a la melodía básica como para estar satisfecha.

Ahora era uno de sus piezas favoritas al tocar , porque por una cierta razón sonaba diferente cada vez que la tocaba. Cuando ella era feliz, sonaba alegre y llena de vida. Cuando ella era triste sonaba amarga. Cuando ella no estaba segura de cómo se sentía, ella no estaba segura de cómo sonaba, y ése se parecía hacerlo aún más conmovedor.

Era una consonancia que ella incluso no tenia que concentrarse , como ella se sentó abajo en el taburete del piano en el cuarto clásico y suavemente cepillado sus dedos a través de las llaves, despejando el polvo y comprobando que los pedales trabajaran muy bien.

Ella comenzó a tocar y sonrió levemente, realizando que el tono de la consonancia era el elevar, lo que significaba que ella estaba en un buen humor (y no era necesario un piano para decirle eso). Pero iguale así pues, apenas tocando y escuchando le levantaba el espíritu mucho mas , y consecuentemente, su forma de tocar se hizo más suave y enérgico.

Un entarimado crujió detrás de ella.

Kagome la arrebató las manos lejos del piano inmediatamente e hizo girar su asiento para mirar hacia la puerta mientras que las notas pasadas que ella había tocado habían muerto lentamente mientras su pie permanecía tieso y pegado al pedal debajo de ella.

No había nadie a la vista. Kagome recorrió el cuarto ansiosamente con su mirada ansiosamente, su corazón hacía un ruido sordo con dificultad adentro de su pecho mientras que ella rogaba que nadie la hubiera oído.

La puerta estaba abierta...

Kagome _sabía que _ella había cerrado esa puerta firmemente para que el sonido que ella tocaba no se filtrara hacia fuera. Ella había puesto l taburete y rellenado la pesada puerta. El hueco era apenas tan ancho como para que su cuerpo entrara y miró con fijeza alrededor del pasillo vacío buscando al culpable. Pero la única persona que vio era el guardia de seguridad durmiendo en su silla. Las luces estaban apagadas y los pasillos eran reservados... cada uno aparecían estar en cama.

¿La puerta acababa de abrirse quizá por sí misma y eso era lo que había oído?

Kagome lo despidió así no mas... pero todavía... le preocupaba y así que eran hora de ir a dormir . ¿Había una cosa que la molestaba mas que cualquier cosa, y eso era que alguien escuchara su música? ¿Por qué? Porque, para Kagome, era como si se sacara toda la ropa y dejar que alguien mas escudriñase su cuerpo, porque mientras tocaba el piano su alma y sus emociones que estaban al descubierto.

Por eso era que solamente tocaba el piano cuando los demás estaban fuera de casa , haciendo compras o cuando visitaban a un amigo.

_Probablemente era solo el viento_, ella se tranquilizó y encontro el camino hacia su nuevo carto de la huésped y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Mientras que ella se cubria con las sabanas empezó a pensar en cosas mas actuales... por ejemplo cómo lo supusieron, todos los planes que utilizaría durante la semana próxima para averiguar la verdad de qué sucedió en 1992...

Él estaba casi seguro que ella había tocado la misma consonancia de antes ... pero el sabia que de esta vez había sonado mucho más animado que la última vez que él la oyó tocar.

Él había pasado por la cocina, esperando que el cocinero se hubiera marchado, para poder coger su bocado de la medianoche, cuando él la oyó el tocar otra vez. Incapaz de detenerse , él acercó al cuarto clásico de nuevo y había empujado abierto la puerta bastante como para escuchar la melodía.

Algo de ese genio que ardía y mal humor se había evaporado cuando Inuyasha la escuchó. ¿Cómo no podría alguien sentir las vibras de esa música? Era como... como... mirar una buena película en el final de un mal día. La emoción en esa canción era contagiosa y él no podría ayudar sino reaccionar y sonreír un poco.

¿Otra semana alrededor del palo de golf quizás no sería tan mala?

La canción había se estaba acercando a un final y él sabía que probablemente el mejor irse... pero había sido descuidado. Aunque él sabía exactamente sobre cual entarimado debía caminar, por alguna razón se olvidó en ese momento vital. Él caminó sobre este.

Era una ventaja ser un Hanyou, si no él no hubiera podido escurrirse s tiempo para evitar ser visto. Pero le había sorprendido cómo ella había parado repentinamente de tocar y había girado alrededor. Muy acomplejada...

Él esperó detrás de una esquina hasta que ella había salido del cuarto y había ido de nuevo a su cama antes de que él se moviera para conseguir su bocado de medianoche. Pero desgraciadamente, cuando llegó a la cocina él encontró que el cocinero le había hachado llav al refrigerador. ... era probable que Miroku que tenía con llave el refrigerador en un esfuerzo de mantenerlo alejado de los licores ocultados allí...

Él cogió una naranja fuera del tazón de la fuente de frutas en el contador de la isla y dirigió de nuevo a su habitación , pelando la fruta en el camino, dejando caer pedacitos encima de la escaleras. Su habitación había sido movida otra vez por supuesto. Ahora estaba en el segundo piso, sólo algunas puertas lejos de la habitación de Kagome, pero él había sospechado algo cuando lo forzaron a mudarse a otra habitación, y más cercana a la habitación de _ huéspedes_. Él había notado que Sango le había estado obligando a estar mas cerca de ella durante la semana pasada... y él se preguntaba por qué.

Inuyasha golpeó la puerta con el pie abriéndola, mientras entraba a su cuarto e hizo estallar las últimas rebanadas de la naranja en su boca y se dirigió hacia el balcón para sentarse encima carril de afuera para un poco de aire fresco.

Ahora era un buen momento para un cigarrillo, y por instinto metió su mano su mano en el bolsillo , buscando uno de los paquete.

¿Oh espera... el no tenía uno?

Un escozor de la necesidad recorrió su cuerpo, pero lo anulo en el momento en que lo sintió. ¡No había punto para necesitarla - él tenia que ser fuerte! Pero... parecía que necesitaba un poco de nicotina.

Inuyasha echó un vistazo abajo en el parche que cubría la longitud de su brazo superior izquierdo con el ceño fruncido. Hmm... necesitó definitivamente enviar Miroku a comprar más de esto para mañana. Pero por ahora, él tenia que pasar una noche sin su parche.

"mejor haré la mayor parte," él murmuró en voz alta mientras que alzo su brazo para arriba y comenzó a lamerse el parche.

Un movimiento a la su derecha lo hizo detener brevemente sus acciones y dio la vuelta a su cabeza levemente para mirar a través de los balcones próximos para no ver nada a excepción de Kagome. Ella mirándolo fijamente , con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el claro de luna que destacaba su pelo y cara en la oscuridad.

Él agitó a ella con su brazo del demacrado. "Tu!" él llamó.

Kagome alternadamente pus sus manos alrededor de su boca para llamarlo . "Recuérdalo - estaré aquí para ti!"

"Déjame en paz!" él gritó y se retiró nuevamente dentro de su habitación agudamente, encajando a presión la puerta del balcón cerrada detrás de él. "... Sangrienta...bruja ..." él se quejó mientras que se dirigia de nuevo a su cama y se colocaba de bajo para la noche.

Él no cayó dormido tan pronto como él lo hiciera normalmente... sobre todo porque su mente todavía no se olvidaba de esa consonancia.

Él intentaba recordar cómo fue... pero de nuevo, él lo eludió.

----------------------

_: Un capítulo levemente más largo este vez que compensa el pequeño anterior (no ese cualquier persona fue incomodada también)._

------------------------

**Notas de LRCHAN**: Y? QUE TAL! Kagome regreso! Ese si ha sido un verdadero regalo de navidad. Bueno espero que lo disfruten. Lo subí el sábado porque el domingo no tenia tiempo. FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	18. Lecciones de manejo

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 17

Lecciones de manejo (las estrellas tienen que aprender de algún lado, verdad?)

------

------

"Ahora, antes de que comencemos, me gustaría que me leyeras la placa de ese auto de allá." El instructor señaló por el parabrisas al vacío camino delante de ellos. Era la carretera que iba al lado de la playa en la cima de los acantilados con sólo unos pocos autos parqueados en la baranda viendo cómo era un martes de una semana laboral cuando todos estaban en el trabajo y la escuela en vez de la playa.

El instructor consideró que era un buen tramo de carretera vacía para practicar. Kagome pensó que tal vez los acantilados a pocos metros a su derecha contribuían mucho a su desacuerdo de su consideración.

"No deberíamos estar un poco más tierra adentro?" ella se preocupó desde el asiento trasero.

"Cállate." Le dijo Inuyasha animadamente, flexionando sus manos en el volante. "Si estás tan nerviosa, por qué te molestaste en venir?"

"Porque Sango me dijo que este era el camino para desayunar - eso es por qué!" Kagome miró entre él y el instructor. "Pensé que era el chofer - están tratando de burlarse!"

Inuyasha volteó hacia ella impaciente. "Nadie te obligó a entrar al auto! Te dije que no."

"Pero tenía hambre!" Replicó ella, frotando su rugiente estómago. "Podemos ir por un sándwich después de esto?"

Por alguna razón eso hizo a Inuyasha mostrar una gran sonrisa. "Seguro! Los llevaré a Blossoms."

"Notaste que aún no tienes una licencia…?" La dijo Kagome con mordacidad.

El instructor tosió fuerte, terminando la discusión efectivamente. Él golpeó sus dedos contra su tablero metálico de forma fuerte. "La placa del auto?"

"La azul?" Inuyasha se asomó por la ventana.

El instructor rió. "No, no la azul, está casi a media milla. No soy tan tirano. Sólo la roja de allá."

_No lo haga muy fácil para él_… pensó Kagome con un giro de sus ojos.

"Veintiocho, setenta y uno." Leyó Inuyasha. "Hecha en Oota, Tokio, Yashitari Sociedad-"

"Suficiente, gracias." Interrumpió el instructor. "Ningún problema con tus ojos. Ahora, si quieres, baja el freno de mano y luego baja gentilmente el embrague mientras presionas el acelerador y siente el auto mover-"

Inuyasha bajó inmediatamente el freno de mano y simultáneamente presionó ambos pedales hasta el piso. Kagome fue lanzada en su asiento cuando el auto se sacudió y las llantas giraron, pero no fueron a ningún lado. La caja de cambios estaba haciendo unos ruidos muy interesantes mientras Inuyasha tiraba de la palanca de cambios, tratando de encontrar la razón de por qué el auto no estaba moviéndose. "Por qué no está-"

"No el acelerador y el freno - el embrague, el embrague!" Gritó el instructor mientras el hedor de caucho quemado comenzaba a abrumar el convertible.

"Bueno, cuál es cuál?" Inuyasha se agachó hasta sus pies.

"El derecho, retire su pie!"

"Oh derecho, así?" Inuyasha levantó su pie experimentalmente…

El auto salió disparado como un bote fuera del infierno, corriendo a toda velocidad por la carretera sobre sesenta y aumentando. Kagome se aferró a su asiento, el viento desgarrando entre su cabello, muy segura ahora de que no le gustaba del todo esta experiencia.

"Alto!" gritó el instructor.

"Qué!" respondió Inuyasha.

"Dije alto!"

Kagome notó cómo Inuyasha miraba en el espacio a su alrededor, como si buscara ese gran botón rojo marcado 'Alto'. Su mano fue hacia el freno de mano y ella estaba por gritarle no tocarlo cuando finalmente encontró el freno por pura suerte.

El auto rechinó a un alto, lanzando a todos hacia adelante tan repentinamente que Kagome hubiera salido disparada del vehículo si no hubiera tenido el cinturón.

"Eso fue divertido!" dijo Inuyasha entusiasta, mirando sobre su hombro la distancia que había recorrido. "Vamos a intentarlo otra vez."

"Sí," el instructor estaba secando su entrecejo con un pañuelo. "Pero vamos a tomarlo con calma esta vez. Baja el freno _gentilmente_ mientras presionas el acelerador y comienzas a sentirlo moverse."

Inuyasha hizo lo que le fue dicho… y entonces comenzaron a cangurear por la carretera, sacudiéndose un metro a la vez. Él no lucía feliz. "Esto no está bien," él hundió el acelerador otra vez y se disparó como si los paparazzi estuvieran tras él.

"Despacio!" gritó Kagome, viendo cómo el instructor parecía haber perdido la habilidad para hablar.

"Qué!" gritó él.

Kagome no podía soportarlo más. Ella alcanzó y haló el freno de mano, obligando al auto a un alto repentino. Una vez más todos ellos saltaron en sus asientos cuando el auto chirrió a un alto en la carretera. Inuyasha volteó hacia ella. "Por qué fue eso?"

"Por casi lanzarnos por el acantilado!" jadeó ella, pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello. "No creo que quiera más desayuno…"

La simple mención de comida fue suficiente para rebotar al instructor. El turbado hombre salió del descapotado auto hacia la orilla de la carretera y rápidamente comenzó a vomitar.

"Bien hecho." Kagome felicitó a Inuyasha secamente. "Hiciste vomitar al instructor."

"No fue tan malo!" Le gritó Inuyasha. "Cielos - no tienes estómago para las emociones!"

Kagome puso su cabeza en sus manos. "Deseo que estuviera en casa… quiero ver a mi familia viva al menos una vez más…"

"Oh, relájate!" Dijo Inuyasha mientras jugueteaba con la palanca de cambios. "Estoy entendiendo esto!"

"Tú no estás entendiendo nada. Un niño de dos años tiene más sentido que tú!" ella apuntó los pedales en sus pies. "Aún yo sé que embragas antes de frenar."

"Embragar qué?" Inuyasha frunció el ceño, mirando de lo que estaba hablando. "Oh, sí! El embrague. Eso no parece muy seguro para mi. Quiero decir, si quieres detenerte en un apuro seguramente es mejor presionar el freno directamente en vez del embrague y _luego_ el freno. Por razones seguras probablemente es mejor presionar el embrague antes de acelerar."

Kagome miró la parte de atrás de su cabeza, como si él tuviera alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando… "Por razones de seguridad, nunca deberías estar autorizado para conducir. Eres una amenaza para la sociedad."

Inuyasha simplemente la ignoró. Él miró hacia la orilla del camino donde el instructor aún estaba devolviendo su desayuno antes de voltear hacia Kagome y silenciosamente le indicó sentarse en el asiento del pasajero a su lado.

"Qué?" ella frunció, sabiendo que si obedecía sólo tendría que regresar al asiento trasero cuando el instructor regresara.

Inuyasha llevó un dedo a sus labios y gesturizó más enfáticamente para que se pasara al frente con él. Después de un momento de duda ella hizo lo que quería y se deslizó entre las dos sillas frontales y se sentó a su lado. Ella frunció aún más cuando vio a Inuyasha deslizar la palanca de cambios de la posición de parqueo y bajaba el freno de mano. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Conducir."

"Qué!"

El auto no se disparó con una sacudida esta vez sino que arrancó con un desplazamiento continuo, como si fuera conducido por un conductor experimentado. Inuyasha incluso le indicó mientras se alejaba de la baranda. "Despídete del amable hombre, niña."

Kagome miró hacia la reducida figura del instructor que estaba corriendo inútilmente tras ellos, ondeando su puño y probablemente gritando 'Regresen aquí!', no era que Kagome escuchara mucho por el fuerte viento en sus oídos. Ella lentamente volteó hacia Inuyasha. "En verdad no creo que debas haber hecho eso…"

"Dónde esta tu sentido de la aventura?" bromeó él, alcanzando con una mano para sintonizar el radio. "Maldición… Kikyo re-sintonizó la estúpida cosa…"

Sin mucho más que hacer que colocarse su cinturón, Kagome se sentó tensamente en el asiento del pasajero, notando algo muy importante. Este joven era un experimentado conductor. "Por qué estabas engañando así al instructor? No quieres pasar tu examen?"

"No voy a tomar mi examen por otros seis meses." Le dijo él, encontrando finalmente la estación de radio que le gustaba. "Puedo darme el lujo de divertirme un poco hasta entonces, verdad? Y tal vez cambiar de instructores?" él subió el volumen.

Kagome introdujo sus dedos en sus oídos intencionalmente para bloquear el sonido de la profunda música de bajo. Ella lo había imaginado como el tipo que escucha rock pesado… no su tipo de cosas. Rápidamente ella se hartó del ruido y bajó el volumen con un toque de la esfera en la radio.

Inuyasha la miró extrañamente luego estiró su propia mano y lo movió del lado opuesto, tornando la música a toda marcha. Kagome lo miró irritada y la bajó otra vez. Inuyasha le dio una fuerte mirada y la subió otra vez y cuando Kagome se movió a hacer lo opuesto, él retiró su mano con un golpe.

"Tus gustos en música apesta!" le dijo ella fuertemente para ser escuchada sobre la música.

"Entonces preferirías algo más clásico?" respondió él con sarcasmo. "Tal vez piano?"

Significado? Kagome frunció sus ojos ligeramente, preguntándose si él sabía… si él quería decir algo tras ese comentario, pero no estaba acompañándolo con ninguna conocida expresión pagada de sí mismo, así que tal vez estaba a salvo. Finalmente lo observó golpear el botón de encendido y apagar el radio del todo. "De todas formas odio esa canción…" dijo él a manera de excusa.

Kagome miró atrás sobre su hombro y notó que se habían alejado más de la villa de lo que se había dado cuenta. Porque estaban en la costa, fácilmente podía ver la villa como un pequeño punto en la distancia en una porción de tierra que sobresalía hacia el mar.

"Cuánto tiempo has vivido ahí?" Preguntó Kagome mientras se volteaba para encarar a Inuyasha. "En la villa."

Él se tomó un momento para responder con un movimiento de hombro. "Por tanto como puedo recordar." Respondió él con la mirada aburrida que siempre parecía acumular cuando era obligado a hablar de sí mismo. "Viví en uno de los estados americanos hasta que tuve tres años."

"Sí?" Kagome parpadeó sorprendida. "Tus padres te llevaron a vivir ahí?"

"Nací ahí." Él giró otra curva lo rápido suficiente para poner pálida a Kagome. "Viví ahí por tres años con mi madre y luego vinimos aquí para reunirnos con mi papá."

"Oh…" dijo Kagome mientras lo entendía, luego repitió el suave sonido cuando su estómago hizo otro vuelco al rechinar en otra fuerte curva en el camino. "Creo que voy a vomitar…"

"No en este auto!" Le gritó Inuyasha de repente, como si levantando su voz detuviera sus náuseas. "Este es mi auto favorito!"

"Debes saberlo, has estado conduciéndolo por cuántos años!" gritó ella, irritándose otra vez. "Y ahí estabas diciéndole a la policía que nunca habías conducido un auto en tu vida!"

"Yo no conduje _ese_!" replicó él. "Y qué si le dije una pequeña mentira blanca a los detectives? No es como si me hiciera menos inocente de intento de asesinato!"

Kagome trató de cerrar sus ojos, consiguiendo calmar su estómago. "Kouga salió hoy del hospital." Ella recordó a Miroku diciéndole esa mañana.

"Lo sé." Inuyasha apretó más sus manos en el volante, haciendo crujir levemente la cobertura de cuero.

Kagome le dio una corta mirada. "Te molesta que esté vivo, no es cierto." Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Estoy _molesto_ porque pude haber peleado con él otra vez… pero en vez salté sobre su espalda directo a las finales. Es malo suficiente que todos piensen que obtengo todo fácil porque soy rico – es peor cuando en realidad lo _obtengo_ fácil a costa de la desgracia de alguien más!" Se quejó él.

Kagome permaneció en silencio, medio pensando cuán fuerte se sentía por eso, y medio contenta de que estuvieran teniendo calma ahora que estaban uniéndose al otro tráfico mientras se acercaban al centro del distrito. Tiendas y casas comenzaban a aparecer alrededor de ellos y pronto perdió vista del mar. Cuando su estómago se asentó ella lo miró. "Te molesta que estés mucho más cerca de ganar el campeonato internacional? Dijo ella con un leve encogimiento de hombro. "Preferirías pelear con Kouga otra vez y arriesgar perder con él?"

"Para ser justo, seguro." Él ubicó algo en la calle y de repente cambió el tema. "Tú quieres desayuno, verdad?"

"Mm." Tarareó ella, evasivamente. Ella _había estado_ hambrienta. Luego había sido llevada a un paseo en auto sin autorización… pero tal vez era mejor comer algo. "Sí, sólo una torta o algo."

Una vez más él demostró su habilidad para indicar apropiadamente antes de girar a la izquierda hacia un parqueadero. Ellos tuvieron que echar un vistazo un rato antes de que eventualmente encontraran un espacio, y aún entonces era uno angosto. Kagome estaba asombrada de que Inuyasha lograra parquear.

"Qué pasa si alguien te detiene?" preguntó ella mientras salían del auto. "No tienes licencia, cierto?" Apenas era lo mayor suficiente para recibir lecciones…

"En cual caso mi nombre es Miroku." Él cerró el auto.

"Pero no te reconocerán como Inuyasha?" señaló ella.

"En cual caso… soy Miroku… pariente distante de Inuyasha, no casi tan famoso o rico, sino sólo tan apuesto."

"Sólo tan engreído." Dijo Kagome dulcemente y comenzó a seguirlo fuera del parqueadero. "A dónde vamos?"

"Hay un café volteando la esquina. Podemos comer algo ahí."

Por qué Kagome tenía el presentimiento de que iba a estar abriéndose camino entre una tonelada de fans en orden de tener su torta? Ella suspiró desanimadamente pero lo siguió de todas formas, volteando la esquina y hacia el café - una interpretación (o un timo) de Starbucks.

Al momento que entraron, alguien dejó caer su vaso en el piso. El rompimiento marcó el comienzo de un muy largo y extraño silencio. Kagome miró alrededor dudosamente, notando que todos en el café ahora habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo en orden de mirar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha por su parte, lucía confundido ante la atención. "Qué están mirando?"

La mujer en la caja fue la primera en hacer un movimiento para indicar que había escuchado. Ella señaló silenciosamente un calendario detrás del mesón, clavado alto en la pared. Era unos de esos calendarios de adolescentes para las chicas con todos los chicos de bandas y celebridades más sexy… y adivinen el cuerpo de quién estaba para junio?

Inuyasha le dio una mirada a su foto antes de estallar en una carcajada y una sonrisa. "Oh esto otra vez, esta es la segunda vez esta semana, no es así, Sango?" él codeó a Kagome. "No me veo como él, quiero decir, hablo de la cirugía plástica… cuánto quieres apostar que esa no es su nariz real?"

Le tomó un momento, pero después de varios segundos la gente comenzó a tomar su palabra y regresaron a sus conversaciones, mirando sólo en su dirección ocasionalmente con escrutinio. La mesera comenzó a recoger el vaso roto e Inuyasha fue hacia el mesón para ordenar. Kagome permaneció aturdida por un momento, aún notando la extraña mirada que estaba recibiendo, así que rápidamente corrió tras Inuyasha.

"Dos mocas y una torta." Le dijo él a la mujer detrás de la caja que aún estaba mirándolo con extrañeza, probablemente tratando de resolver si realmente era Inuyasha o no.

Kagome fue a escoger una mesa en una pequeña cabina en la ventana, para evitar las obvias no-tan-sutiles miradas de la gente en el café mientras Inuyasha recogía las bebidas y la merienda. Tan pronto como se sentó opuesto a ella, fijó a Kagome con una penetrante mirada.

Grandioso, ahora él también lo estaba como las personas en el café…

"Qué?" dijo ella, mirándolo.

"Por qué regresaste?" preguntó él en una especie de 'por qué mataste al gatito'. "Quiero decir, estabas tan feliz de irte, no es así? Por qué regresaste, o estás intentando hacer mi vida miserable?"

"Estoy haciéndote miserable?" preguntó ella planamente.

"Dulce agonía."

Kagome sorbió su café, manteniendo sus ojos dirigidos hacia las manchas en la mesa entre ellos. "Regresé porque ellos me hicieron una oferta para regresar. Eso es todo." Pero él no parecía comprarlo. Podía sentir los agujeros que él abría en la cima de su cabeza con su mirada…

"Estás metiendo tu nariz a donde no pertenece… Kagome?"

Ella balbuceó en el moca, obteniendo una buena cantidad de crema en su nariz. Ella levantó su mirada para encontrar la suya, en shock de que hubiera usado su nombre pero también nerviosa de que estuviera por descubrir sus motivos ligeramente ocultos.

"Tienes crema en tu nariz, dulzura." Inuyasha alcanzó y la retiró con su pulgar. Él chupó el dígito pensativamente. "Ahora déjame ver… por qué más una chica como tú - del tipo entrometida, ligeramente insistente y que 'no-capta-una-pista' - regresa y enfrenta otra semana infernal conmigo, a menos que pensaras que ibas a obtener algo valioso de eso?"

Kagome regresó su mirada a la mesa y trazó su dedo a lo largo de una forma circular de una mancha de café.

Ella saltó cuando la mano de Inuyasha golpeó justo en frente de su nariz, haciendo sacudir su moca precariamente.

"Tú _no _vas a meterte en mis asuntos, _niñita_." Siseó él en una manera tan peligrosa que comenzó a re-evaluar su decisión de pasar otra semana con él. "Lo que está hecho está hecho, lo que pasó no puede cambiarse y en verdad apreciaría si dejas de intentar sacarlo a colación."

"Sacar qué?" preguntó ella deliberadamente.

Él la miró tan duro que ella encontró difícil mantener contacto visual. "Ninguno de mis asuntos es ninguno de _tus_ asuntos. Hay una línea entre nosotros, y tú no vas a cruzarla. Yo no me meteré en tu pasado, y tú no te meterás en el mío."

Kagome se bufó. "Sólo estas diciendo eso porque no crees que también tengo un oscuro pasado."

"Bueno, no. Tú sólo eres una estudiante." Dijo él en forma derogatoria.

Kagome lo agració con una mirada ligeramente ofendida. "Oh, entonces mi capacidad emocional no es tan compleja como la tuya sólo porque no soy tan rica o famosa? O por favor. Mi papá murió dos años después de que nació mi hermano menor."

Él la miró. "Y? Eso no fue nada comparado a-"

"Cállate." Dijo Kagome tan repentinamente que en realidad guardó silencio. "Este es mi pequeño año infernal de mi propia vida. Hace ocho años mi padre murió en un terremoto cuando un puente colapsó. Mi madre estaba con él, y estaba embarazada con mi hermana que nunca nació porque tuvo un aborto. Y sabes por qué tuvo un aborto? Porque estuvo atrapada en un auto con su esposo muerto por seis horas."

Ella lo vio tragar duro ante su evidente concesión.

"La único que la detuvo de perderlo completamente fue cuando el abuelo fue al hospital y le dijo dejarlo salir todo, contarle todo y no dejar nada guardado. Aparentemente fue difícil hablar de eso al principio, pero luego, ella finalmente le cantó al abuelo todo lo que había pasado… y ha estado mejor desde entonces. Ahora no ha tenido problemas con recordar lo que pasó… la entristece… pero no la enloquece como a _algunas_ personas." Ella le dio una intencional mirada.

Inuyasha la miró con una expresión ilegible. "No lo extrañas?"

Kagome parpadeó antes de mover su cabeza lentamente. "En realidad no lo recuerdo… sólo una manotada de recuerdos."

Inuyasha volteó su cabeza. "La gente se lamenta en diferentes formas."

"Y tú estás haciéndolo en la forma equivocada." Dijo ella sin rodeos ganándose otra mirada. "Si sólo le hablaras a alguien de eso entonces no tendrías un problema. Ese es tu problema - no le hablas a nadie. Lo guardas y lo dejas carcomerte mientras te dices que sólo estás dejándolo atrás y aprendiendo a olvidar. Bueno, olvidarlo está bien, pero tienes que tratar con eso primero-"

"Tú no me conoces." Dijo él de repente, en forma defensiva. "No actúes como si supieras lo que es mejor. No me des todas tus pequeñas anécdotas en un intento por acercarte a mí, pequeña-"

"No estoy tratando de hacerte _decirme_ lo que pasó." Le dijo Kagome sinceramente. "Sólo quiero que le digas a _alguien_… y si yo averiguo lo que pasó en 1992 en el proceso entonces sería… agradable… pero no necesario…"

Él golpeó sus garras contra la mesa, obviamente teniendo en mente algo más que decirle. Pero parecía estar olvidándolo… hasta que eventualmente sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, cruzando sus brazos en la mesa. "O tal vez… sólo regresaste porque no podías estar lejos?" él le dio un pícaro guiño.

El rostro de Kagome se endureció. De todas las veces para soltar la rutina indiferente con ella. "Eres un cerdo." Dijo ella vehementemente y se levantó rudamente, golpeando la mesa lo duro suficiente para derramar su café y enviarlo sobre se regazo. Él jadeó ante el calor pero Kagome no se quedó para observar todo el show, desde que estaba lejos ocupada saliendo por la puerta.

No era como si ella tuviera a dónde ir. No reconocía el distrito así que no podía encontrar su camino de regreso a algún lugar conocido del café… así que sólo regresó al auto y decidió esperar ahí mientras su mal genio se enfriaba.

Se sentó malhumorada en el asiento de pasajero, brazos cruzados y profundo ceño fruncido arrugando su frente. Era un idiota… sólo estaba tratando de ayudar! Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido para no ver lo obvio - que estaba destrozándolo al intentar guardar sus secretos para sí! Y luego justo para probarle a todos que era un estupendo tonto alejaba su irritación ante ella en favor de hacerlo un paso superficial y sin sentido. Eso probaba su punto… y probablemente él no lo notaría nunca…

La puerta del conductor se abrió e Inuyasha se deslizó detrás del volante. Cerró la puerta otra vez y se sentaron en silencio, ambos esperando por que el otro dijera algo. Kagome notó ligeramente que ahora él olía fuertemente a café… y que no estaba dándole el guiño. Tal vez ahora estaba siendo serio?

Él la miró. "Quieres ir a ver una película?"

O tal vez estaría evitando el tema completamente.

Kagome se encogió contra la puerta cansadamente. "Seguro. Qué hay?"

------

Estaba oscureciendo para cuando salieron del cinema. Había sido una larga, larga película, con muchos largos, largos subtítulos. Sus ojos se sentían cansados y pesados ahora, aunque sólo eran las siete. Inuyasha, por otro lado había conseguido un par de lentes y un sombrero que exitosamente lograba esconder sus orejas.

Él miró su reloj mientras regresaban al auto. "Bueno esa fue un espectacular desperdicio de cuatro horas de mi vida. Recuérdame nunca hacer esto de nuevo." Él la miró. "Por otro lado, podemos dirigirnos a una fiesta que empezó hace una hora."

"Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás huyendo de la villa?" comentó Kagome. Sus pies estaban adoloridos de estar sobre ellos todo el día. No estaba acostumbrada a estar afuera tanto tiempo con sólo comida de merienda para alimentarla.

Inuyasha parecía vivir así todos los días.

"No estoy huyendo. Sólo divirtiéndome mientras el gato está en el deber de jurado."

"Ah…" reconoció Kagome mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del pasajero.

"Entonces quieres ir?" Ofreció él otra vez.

Kagome hizo un largo gruñido. "No soy mucho de fiestas salvajes…"

"Oh vamos, la disfrutarás cuando entres." Le prometió él.

Kagome aún no estaba convencida. Francamente sólo quería regresar a su habitación, levantar sus pies y tal vez poner rebanadas de pepino en sus ojos para refrescarlos y luego echarse un sueñito. Pero era obvio que Inuyasha haría puchero y pondría mala cara si ella demandaba ser llevada a casa ahora. Tal vez podría acompañarlo en esta última… y entonces tal vez sentarse en el auto mientras festejaba y atrapaba ese hermoso sueño.

Pero era claro que Inuyasha no tenía intención de dejarla en el auto cuando llegaron a la fiesta. Él abrió su puerta y esperó expectante para que saliera. Pero Kagome le dio un vistazo a la vibrante casa, la fuerte música, la fuerte conversación de voces que podía ser escuchada desde afuera… y decidió quedarse. "Tengo que?" se quejó ella. "Estoy cansada… sólo quiero levantar mis pies en algún lado."

"No seas tan aburrida, vamos." Él la sacó del auto.

Ahora Kagome tomó excepción a eso. Ella _no _era, ni nada, aburrida. Y sólo para probarlo… iría a la fiesta. "Bien. Pero sólo un rato" Avisó ella mientras salía del auto gruñonamente y lo seguía por el camino de la casa.

_No creo que en realidad esté arrastrándome a esto, _pensó ella cansadamente mientras subía los escalones hacia la puerta del frente. Para su ligera sorpresa él no se molestó en tocar (no era que nadie escucharía sobre la fuerte música resonando ahí), en vez Inuyasha simplemente abrió la puerta y la arrastró adentro.

Una chica dejó de bailar para ver a los recién llegados. "Oigan! Es Inuyasha!"

Podría haber sido una escena sacada directo de la película Los Ángeles de Charlie cuando todos a la vista dejaron de repente lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon hacia la puerta. "Hola Inuyasha!"

"Oh dios mío…" murmuró Kagome con una volteada de ojos. Obviamente Inuyasha era alguna especie de local por aquí.

La chica que lo había ubicado originalmente trotó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha. Kagome miró sorprendida su atrevimiento, pero menos sorprendida de cómo Inuyasha recibió su abrazo. Cuando ella lo besó, él no parecía muy opuesto a esa idea.

Lentamente Kagome cruzó sus brazos cuando el beso continuó y la fiesta siguió. Esto era ridículo… no pasaron más de cinco segundos después de caminar por la puerta, y literalmente estaba chupando cara con la primera chica que vio. Hablando de grosero…

Con un fuerte tosido ella aclaró su garganta. "_A-hem_!"

Finalmente él pareció recordar que ella estaba ahí. Se separó de la otra chica y se giró para mirarla brevemente antes de dirigirse a la joven en sus brazos. "Seki, cuida a Kagome. Voy a ir a ver a Tanaka."

"Bien." La joven llamada Seki lo dejó ir y Kagome lo observó desaparecer por la multitud de personas reunidas por el corredor, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera. Ella lo hubiera observado todo el camino si no tuviera a una muy ebria Seki deslizando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kagome y besándola en los labios.

Todo lo que pudo hacer era permanecer ahí en mudo y rígido shock. Pero por alguna razón la tranquilizó. Esta chica sólo estaba perdida, no era la novia de Inuyasha…

Con un exagerado sonido Seki se separó, sólo para envolver a Kagome en un fuerte abrazo. "Bienvenida a la fiesta!" chilló ella.

Kagome no pudo lograr ni una insegura sonrisa. Estaba muy confundida. "Gracias…"

Un joven cercano estaba asintiendo en apreciación. "Cielos… eso fue ardiente!"

------

"No crees que debemos llamar a la policía?" Dijo Sango mientras rápidamente pasaba los canales en la T.V. Ella no iba a decirlo, pero estaba buscando algún tipo de boletín en un desastre involucrando a dos personas perdidas.

"La policía no hará nada a menos que estén extraviados por veinticuatro horas." Dijo Miroku, girando calmadamente su silla en círculos… bueno, en realidad era la silla de Kikyo desde que habían decidido ocupar su oficina mientras estaba fuera.

"Doce horas pasaron, doce más por pasar." Dijo Sango secamente. "Apuesto que él acabó con ella."

"Ella era así de molesta?" Miroku dejó de girar en orden de hacer parar su cabeza de dar vueltas.

"Creo que ella es encantadora." Sango se encogió de hombros. "Pero Inuyasha es Inuyasha… a él no le gusta casi las cosas lindas y encantadoras."

Ellos cayeron en otro largo período de silencio.

"Dónde crees que estén en este momento?" preguntó Sango de repente ansiosa, finalmente dejando la T.V y retorciendo sus manos en vez.

"Bueno si ellos no están tirados en un canal dentro de un auto destrozado entonces…" Miroku se desvaneció mientras lo consideraba, "… entonces no tengo idea."

Sango suspiró fuertemente. "No debería estar sorprendida de que él se hubiera ido y desaparecido de nosotros otra vez. Pero con _Kagome_? No estoy segura de que pueda confiar en él por su salvedad…"

------

"Cómo es que has estado manteniendo tu distancia la semana pasada? La última vez que te vimos fue el lunes en la noche." Tanaka sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza directo de la botella. "Te veías más humano entonces."

"Ha sido una semana emprendedora." Respondió Inuyasha con un encogimiento de hombro. "No tengo el tiempo."

"Está bien, te perdono, espero que estés ocupado ahí en tu cómoda y pequeña mansión." Tanaka ladeó su cabeza. "Después de todo, qué es todo eso que he estado escuchando de ti manteniendo una chica toda para ti."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Sí. Es ella."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos mientras bebía de su propia cerveza. "Es idea de Kikyo. Nada sino un total dolor en el trasero toda la semana - un completo grillete y cadena. Traté de escapar hoy pero me siguió."

"Ella está aquí?"

Inuyasha levantó un pulgar hacia la casa.

"Ella es linda."

Inuyasha lo miró antes de mover su cabeza lentamente. "De ninguna forma, Tanaka. Incluso ella está fuera de tu liga."

"Oh, oye!" De repente Tanaka se levantó antes de voltear y gesturizar a uno de los otros hombres en el patio trasero. "Kyo - por aquí." Él regresó a Inuyasha. "Quieres una pequeña recarga para la próxima semana? Kyo tiene una bolsa de cinco gramos de polvo si quieres."

Kyo llegó a su lado. "Qué?"

Tanaka le asintió a Inuyasha. "Muéstrale lo que tienes."

Una pequeña bolsa transparente fue sacada del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kyo. Inuyasha la tomó lentamente y levantó una ceja. "No es muy puro." Él notó el color marrón.

"Creo que mi negociante puso nuez moscada en él…" Dijo Kyo distraídamente como si no estuviera seguro.

Inuyasha lo miró. "Cuánto?"

Kyo lo miró de arriba abajo. "Veinte mil yenes."

Inuyasha se bufó. "Eso es un poco exorbitante."

"Tú puedes costearlo!"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza y devolvió la bolsa. "No puedo… tengo una pelea mañana y toda una cantidad de pruebas que tomar."

"No dijiste eso la última vez." Tanaka levantó su cabeza hacia atrás para tomar otra bocanada de su cerveza.

"La última vez estaba tomado, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo."

"Hablando de ebrios…" Tanaka miró con mordacidad hacia la casa. Inuyasha siguió su mirada curioso… y entonces se congeló.

El distante coro de 'Quitar! Quitar! Quitar!' había sido sólo un ruido de fondo que había estado pasando por alto e ignorando. Ahora se dio cuenta exactamente que estaban cantando y a quien le estaban cantando.

Kagome.

Él lo vio todo a través de la ventana de la sala.

"Mierda!" Siseó Inuyasha y metió su cerveza en las manos de Tanaka mientras se abría camino por la espesa multitud para llegar a la puerta trasera para entrar en la casa. La mayoría de las personas obligadamente se quitó de su camino, él _era_ Inuyasha por supuesto, pero la mayoría estaba muy ebria o elevada para notarlo - para esas personas era moverse o ser hechas a un lado.

"Kagome!" gritó él cuando alcanzó el marco de la sala.

Ella se giró elegantemente sobre la mesa en la que estaba subida y envió una muy torcida pero muy amplia sonrisa hacia él. "Inuyasha!" Saludó ella, su blusa colgando en un brazo - su suéter se había ido hace mucho. "Hola!"

Luego ella volteó de nuevo y continuó bailando ante el estridente tono mientras las personas aplaudían al tiempo con la música alrededor de la mesa. La multitud estaba mayormente conformada por hombres, pero también habían unas pocas chicas animándola a continuar.

Ella estaba completamente ebria…

"Fuera! Fuera! Fuera!" era el coro principal de ánimos en la sala.

Un joven alcanzó para cerrar una mano alrededor de su desnudo tobillo, pero con una risita y un rápido movimiento de su pie ella lo levantó y alcanzó para comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón de su falda.

Inuyasha había visto demasiado a este punto. Ya estaba en su brassier, un poco más y probablemente ella lo demandaría cuando estuviera sobria otra vez. "Maldición!" gruñó él mientras se abría camino entre la densa multitud hacia la mesa en medio del salón.

"Kagome!" gritó él cuando la alcanzó. "Nos vamos a casa!"

"Pero me estoy divirtiendo!" se quejó ella, pero aún luchando por retirar el doble cierre de su falda. "No podemos irnos todavía!"

"Sí podemos, vamos!" él levantó sus manos hacia ella pero lo ignoró.

"Ajá!" gritó ella cuando finalmente logró derrotar su cinturón. Los silbidos eran ensordecedores mientras la falda se deslizaba hasta sus tobillos, ella salió de ella y la pateó hacia las ansiosas manos de los chicos.

Inuyasha apretó su mentón, y sin más ni más la bajó de la mesa y de nuevo a nivel del piso.

"De ninguna forma – Inuyasha déjanos la chica por una vez!" gritó uno de los hombres mientras él levantaba a Kagome sobre su hombro y forzosamente se abría paso por la casa hacia la puerta del frente.

Kagome rió e hipaba cada paso del camino. Ella levantó su cabeza cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta. "Adiós a todos! Los extrañaré! Ooh – está frío aquí afuera!"

Inuyasha tiró la puerta duro tras él y regresó hacia el convertible en el que habían llegado. "Eres increíble…" refunfuñó él mientras buscaba en su bolsillo, tratando de encontrar sus llaves aún rehusándose a bajar a Kagome al suelo.

"OH DIOS MIO!" chilló Kagome de repente, haciéndolo saltar.

"Qué?" demandó él rápidamente, preocupado.

"Eri tenía razón! Tu trasero es fantástico!"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: HOLA!... Aquí de nuevo luego de navidad… je je… Bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero vernos pronto otra vez… FELIZ AÑO!... espero que la pasen bien hasta el próximo año!... je je…

Cuídense mucho y muchos besos!

Hasta la próxima entrega…

**Notas de LRCHAN:** feliz año nuevo!. Una promesa es una promesa. Aquí esta el cap 17 disfrútenlo

**AU (notas de Rozefire):** Ahora tendrán que sorprenderse, de cómo es que Inuyasha reaccionara cuando se de la vuelta y encuentre a Kagome con nada mas que su ropa interior. Véalo en la próxima actualización


	19. La mañana después

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

Capítulo 18

La mañana después

------

"Qué demonios pasó allá?" demandó Inuyasha mientras regresaban por la vacía carretera costera, hacia la villa. "Qué te poseyó para recibir la bebida en primer lugar? – No pensé que fueras ese tipo de chica!"

"Por supuesto que no soy ese tipo de chica!" protestó ella acaloradamente, moviéndose impaciente en el asiento del pasajero. "Como puedo ser? Soy un hombre…" ella miró su escote. "Oh, espera, ese fue mi sueño anoche… No importa!"

"Alguien le echó alcohol a tu bebida?" persistió él.

"Yo no bebo cosas alcohólicas." Ella hizo una cara. "Pica tu lengua-"

"Por gritar fuerte…" murmuró Inuyasha bajo su respiración, rezando por algún tipo de milagro. "De acuerdo… pero cuando regresemos; no le digas a nadie que estás ebria."

"Bien!" sonrió ella animada y comenzó a tararear. Él la miró, notando que el tono era familiar… entonces se dio cuenta, era su canción de piano. Con una ligera sacudida de su cabeza él regresó a concentrarse en conducir. "Sango va a matarme… Kikyo me torturará primero… demonios – tú vas a matarme!"

Kagome lucía sorprendida… en una forma adormilada. "Matarte? Pero me gustas!"

Debe haber hablado la bebida.

"Real, realmente me gustas." Ella se movió en su asiento hasta que estuvo arrodillada encarándolo. Inuyasha trató de ignorar la forma en que estaba mirándolo como comida. "Me gustas mucho."

"Sí…" dijo él lentamente. "Y cuánto bebiste?"

Ella no parecía estar escuchando. "Puedo mostrarte lo mucho que me gustas?" preguntó ella en un susurro.

Él le dio una mirada incierta. "No estoy seguro que debas mostrarme algo… mientras estoy conduciendo." Dijo él incómodamente, enfocándose en las sinuosas curvas del camino costero. Él podía ver la villa llegando a la vista en la distancia, iluminada como un faro.

Pero luego todo lo que podía ver era a Kagome deslizándose por las sillas y sobre su regazo. Él la miró en completo y enmudecido shock. Qué demonios estaba haciendo? "Kagome – no puedo ver el camino!" gritó él.

"Bueno entonces sigue conduciendo!" Respondió ella como si fuera obvio. Ella se inclinó más cerca, colocando sus manos en su pecho y mirándolo en una forma muy atrevida.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Era difícil mantener sus ojos en la carretera cuando había una hermosa chica medio desnuda sentada en su regazo.

"Algo que he querido hacer desde la primera vez que puse los ojos en ti…" prácticamente ella ronroneó con promesa.

El auto estaba disminuyendo la velocidad cuando comenzó a aplicar presión en los frenos. Lo que sea que estaba prometiendo sonaba bien… y aunque siempre había tenido la impresión de que tomar ventaja de una joven ebria estaba moralmente mal… él sólo era hombre.

Su moral prácticamente era inexistente.

El convertible llegó a un completo alto y él sonrió mientras movía sus manos del volante a su cintura. "Y qué sería, nena?"

Ella rió y rápidamente alcanzó para pellizcar sus orejas. "Estas cosas son increíbles! Y Yuka tenía razón – son suaves!" dijo ella riéndose felizmente.

Y eso era todo lo que iba a tener…?

Él le dio una molesta mirada mientras continuaba acariciando sus orejas. "Sabías que tu ropa interior no combina?"

Ella se detuvo para mirarse, pareciendo notar que las bragas azules combinaban con el brassier blanco y rosado con su alcohólica, inducida y confundida mente. Ella jadeó fuertemente. "Oh sí! Oh no! Qué tal si soy atropellada por un bus!" ella lo miró. "Ellos lo verán todo!"

"Creo que ellos ya lo vieron todo." Inuyasha la levantó y la depositó bruscamente en el asiento del pasajero. "Sólo siéntate, cállate y ponte tu cinturón!"

Ella se enojó dramáticamente y cruzó sus brazos. "Tengo frío."

"Deberías intentar comprarte ropa." Le dijo él secamente mientras encendía el motor otra vez. "Son inventos maravillosos."

"No eres divertido…" refunfuñó ella y se volteó para ver pasar el oscuro escenario. Él la ignoró mientras una creciente sensación de pavor florecía en su estómago cuando más se acercaba a la villa. Alguien indudablemente los vería llegar y una vez que vieran lo ebria que estaba Kagome, él sería despellejado vivo por Kikyo… cuando regresara.

Él miró a Kagome que ahora estaba inclinada sobre el borde del auto, observando las blancas rayas en la carretera pasar como un perro con su cabeza fuera de la ventana. Tal vez no podría ser castigado por esto.

Con una mano aún en el volante él retiró su chaqueta y se la tiró. "Ponte eso." Le ordenó él.

"Por qué?" ella la levantó para inspeccionarla.

"Sólo hazlo!" gritó él y le sacó la lengua antes de pasar sus brazos por las mangas y sentarse en su asiento, acurrucada en una pequeña bola bajo la chaqueta.

Él suspiró, tratando de calmar sus nervios… lo que necesitaba era un cigarrillo, pero gracias a la 'maravillosa' idea de dejarlo, no tenía ninguno con él. Tal vez debería fumar otra vez y luego intentar dejarlo la próxima semana cuando la chica se fuera finalmente? Sí… tal vez esa era la mejor solución. No podía tratar con el tipo de estrés que ella estaba dándole.

El tiempo pasó muy rápidamente y antes de saberlo ya estaba afuera de la villa. Indudablemente alguien de turno en la sala de seguridad había detectado su llegada y estaba enviando a Sango o a Miroku para recibirlo. Sólo sería cuestión de minutos.

"Kagome," dijo él tranquilamente, volteando hacia ella, ella se volteó, olvidando instantáneamente su anterior desacuerdo. "Sabes ese bulto que golpeamos allá atrás…?"

Ella lo miró vaciamente. "Sí." Aunque probablemente no recordaba golpear ningún bulto de ningún tipo.

"Bueno, eso no era un bache… era un gatito." Dijo él gravemente.

Ella quedó boquiabierta, sus ojos ya estaban tornándose brillosos con emergentes lágrimas. "No!" chilló ella. "Oh no!"

"Lo sé…" Inuyasha asintió compasivamente golpeando su pie mental con impaciencia. "Lo siento… lo aplasté."

Era extraordinario lo fácilmente que una adolescente ebria podía ser reducida a las lágrimas en cuestión de segundos ante la más ligera molestia. "Un gatito?" Susurró ella. "Pobrecito… no tuvo una oportunidad de vivir su vida totalmente… justo otra pequeña vida apagada en la gran escala de las cosas."

Maldición… ahora se estaba sintiendo culpable por matar al gatito imaginario. Incómodamente palmeó su hombro. "Ya, ya." Dijo él duramente. "Déjalo salir."

Ella creyó en su palabra e inmediatamente se desplomó contra su hombro y descargó sus ojos. Vaya… qué chica tan sensible.

El cálculo de Inuyasha fue perfecto cuando Miroku escogió ese momento para llegar corriendo por la esquina de la villa. "Dónde demonios han estado ustedes dos? Todos han estado preocupados!" regañó él mientras se acercaba al auto. "Qué pasó?" él se detuvo al lado del auto, y por primera vez parecía notar la aflicción de Kagome. "Por qué está llorando?" entonces él notó algo mucho más interesante… "Por qué ella está en su ropa interior?"

Inuyasha escuchó el tono ligeramente apreciativo en su voz y cubrió los oídos de Kagome con la pretensión de alguien que estaba tratando de no herir sus sentimientos. "Nos separamos… esta pandilla la encontró y… bueno, puedes verlo por ti mismo. Pero por supuesto la encontré a tiempo para salvar su castidad y además…"

"… y además?" Miroku no había creído una palabra de eso. Él miró duro a Inuyasha con una ceja levantada.

"Lo cual… es por qué está medio desnuda…" Y no porque inadvertidamente la emborraché y la tuve desvistiéndose para una casa de lujuriosos estudiantes…

"Uh huh." Miroku cruzó sus brazos y abrió su boca para decir algo más cuando Kagome de repente se retiró del hombro de Inuyasha para voltear su manchado rostro de lágrimas hacia el empleado de cabello oscuro.

"Somos asesinos." Gimoteó ella. "No somos mejor que… sniff… Hitler!"

Inuyasha trató de sacudir discretamente su cabeza. "No, Kagome, no – no -"

"Mataste a alguien?" Miroku le preguntó bruscamente.

"No!" Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente.

"Sí!" gimió Kagome. "Sí lo hicimos! Un hermoso pequeñito…" ella salió del convertible sin molestarse en abrir la puerta. Colapsó en los ya abiertos y ansiosos brazos de Miroku. "Ese gatito nunca verá el sol levantarse otra vez… es horrible… soy una horrible persona!"

Inuyasha dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, sintiendo ese estrés comenzar a salir a la superficie otra vez. Bueno… el gato estaba afuera del saco ahora…

"Un gatito, huh?" Miroku sonó confundido, pero no completamente infeliz de tener a Kagome llorando en su hombro. Lentamente Inuyasha volteó una mirada al otro hombre, advirtiéndole con un aura congelante no ser muy consolador. "Bueno… no te preocupes, Kagome, estoy seguro que fue muy rápido y sin dolor…" él frotó su espalda en una forma confortante luego olió distraídamente. Inuyasha lo vio erguirse, entonces repitió ese movimiento. "Huelo a vodka?"

Kagome olió entre sus lágrimas con un frunce. "Sí, también sigo oliendo a vodka…" dijo ella curiosamente.

Miroku la miró serio. "Dios mío… estás ebria?"

"Sí – digo – no!" ella miró culpablemente a Inuyasha. "Lo siento."

Él sonrió débilmente. "Está bien."

Miroku le dio una mirada reprochante. "La emborrachaste? No debías hacer-"

"Lo sé!" Siseó Inuyasha. "No me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde – y no te atrevas a darme uno de tus sermones."

"Bueno, no lo haré, pero Kikyo sí." Dijo Miroku sin rodeos, aún abrazando a Kagome pero más por detenerla de deambular que por algo más.

"Bueno no le digas entonces." Dijo Inuyasha, saliendo del auto de la misma forma que Kagome.

"Eso podría ser difícil." Siseó Miroku.

"Por qué? Por qué sería difícil?"

"Porque ella está aquí." Miroku levantó su pulgar hacia la villa. "Llegó hoy mientras estabas fuera… cuando vea a Kagome así entonces hará tu vida una miseria por el próximo mes."

"Mierda…" dijo Inuyasha con sentimiento. Él agarró a Kagome por los hombros y forzadamente la alejó de Miroku. "Confía en mí, no querrás hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás después," le siseó a ella.

"Bueno si puedes encontrar alguna forma de esconderla hasta que esté sobria…" Miroku cruzó sus brazos.

Inuyasha pensó duro por un momento. "De acuerdo… de acuerdo… esconderla. Bien." Él comenzó a llevar a una Kagome ligeramente tambaleante hacia la esquina del edificio. "Miroku – llévate el auto – y ni una palabra a nadie."

Miroku hizo el gesto de cerrar cremallera en sus labios mientras rodeaba el auto para entrar detrás del volante para regresarlo al garaje. Inuyasha no le prestó más atención mientras continuaba conduciendo a Kagome por el borde del edificio. "No puedes caminar más rápido?" dijo él impacientemente.

"Bueno si el piso dejara de ladearse entonces lo haría!" ella se enfadó indignada, una leve ofensa enmarcaba su tono.

"Oh, olvídalo," él la levantó y la echó sobre su hombro en la típica carga de alfombras. Ella rió y tocó tambor felizmente en su trasero mientras la cargaba en dirección de la piscina. "Dejarías eso!" gruñó él.

"S' tan lindo!" chilló ella.

Él medio tenía en mente lanzarla en la piscina para desembriagarla, pero el splash probablemente despertaría a los durmientes miembros de la casa y levantaría sospechas. Lo mejor era llevarla a algún lugar seguro y tranquilo para que pudiera dormir la borrachera.

Él decidió tomar la ruta corta y fácil a su habitación – saltando por el balcón. El único problema con eso era el hecho de que Kagome se animaría y gritaría al momento de dejar el suelo. Al segundo que él aterrizó en el balcón la tiró en el piso y colocó una mano sobre su boca. "Te callarías, _por favor_!" insistió él.

Ella retiró su mano. "Me siento mal…"

"Es tu culpa." Él abrió la puerta del balcón y la ayudó a levantarse sobre sus temblorosos pies para llevarla adentro de la habitación. "Ahora vas a tomar una siesta y cuando despiertes te sentirás mucho mejor."

"Oh bien." Ella se tambaleó hacia su cama al momento que la soltó para cerrar la puerta del balcón. Al momento que se dio cuenta a dónde se dirigía se abalanzó rápidamente para desviarla. "No – no vas a dormir en esa – no vas a vomitar en _mi _cama!"

Kagome le dio una perpleja mirada.

"Vamos, puedes dormir aquí." Él la llevó hacia la puerta del baño y la metió. Señaló el piso. "Ahí, puedes dormir ahí."

Su ceño se frunció. "Estás haciéndome dormir en el piso!" Luego murmuró algo como "_Malvado bastardo…_"

"Sí, en el piso." Él aplicó presión sobre su hombro para bajarla. Ella bajó sin mucho más jaleo y se enrolló en la posición de dormir con sus ojos cerrados, lista para caer.

Inuyasha miró alrededor del baño, antes de agarrar un par de toallas del estante cerca de la ducha y tirarlas junto a ella. "Una almohada."

Ella las colocó bajo su cabeza indiferente.

Él regresó a su habitación y retiró la sábana que cubría su colcha y la llevó al baño. La extendió sobre Kagome, a pesar del hecho que ella ya estaba usando su chaqueta, se aseguró de no dejar nada descubierto para atrapar un frío en la noche. "El inodoro está junto a ti, si tienes que vomitar y mejor que no falles."

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suave ronquido.

Moviendo su cabeza, él apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta tranquilamente tras él. Al mismo tiempo, un golpe sonó en su puerta. Él hizo una mueca y miró hacia el sonido, ya consciente de que era Kikyo. Nadie en la tierra poseía un golpe no tan tonto.

Hizo una revisión rápida de su habitación para asegurarse de que no hubiera evidencia de que Kagome había estado ahí. Satisfecho, fue a abrir la puerta. "Oh Kikyo, que sorpresa!" dijo él en un rápido respiro, bloqueando su vista de la habitación con su cuerpo. "Qué quieres?"

"Dónde está Kagome?" Ella fue directo al grano. Parecía aprehensiva, probablemente preocupada de que él estuviera listo para morder su cabeza por haber invitado a la joven de regreso.

"Um… durmiendo… en su habitación." Afortunadamente su propia aprehensión de _ella _mordiendo _su_ cabeza por ser informada de la joven ebria fue suficiente para perdonar cualquier animosidad entre ellos. "Nos divertimos mucho hoy, se agotó la pobre."

"Ya veo…" Ella lucía levemente sorprendida. "Entonces fuiste en realidad amable con ella?"

"Cuándo no soy amable con ella?" contradijo él.

"Mm." Kikyo dio un breve giro de sus ojos. "Bueno, entonces mejor te duermes. Tienes el encuentro de las finales mañana y te quiero entrenando bien y temprano."

"Bien. Buenas noches." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente y estuvo por tirar la puerta cuando recordó algo. "Oh – a propósito cómo estuvo tu deber de jurado?"

"Oh." Kikyo se encogió despreocupada. "Interesante. Pasó que el acusado _era _inocente y que mi hipótesis era correcta a pesar del hecho que estaba sacándola de mi trasero."

"Ya veo…" Dijo Inuyasha lentamente. Realmente necesitaba seguir con lo que Kikyo se traía esos días.

"Buenas noches, Inuyasha." Dijo ella con arrogancia y se alejó.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta rápidamente y regresó al baño para darle un rápido vistazo a Kagome. Aún estaba durmiendo sonoramente en la misma forma en que la había dejado.

Ella iba a tener una resaca del demonio cuando despertara…

------

La cabeza de Kagome estaba palpitando cuando despertó. Con un débil gruñido se levantó, dejando su cobija deslizarse de ella mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza. Su cerebro se sentía perdido… o como si alguien le hubiera dado un martillazo a su cabeza.

Instintivamente trató de recordar cómo había terminado en semejante estado, pero al momento que puso cualquier neurona tras el esfuerzo, su estómago se revolcó y sacudió peligrosamente.

Iba a vomitar…

Su cabeza le dio vueltas cuando abrió sus ojos, tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro para devolver su última comida… milagrosamente, ubicó la taza del inodoro sólo a un pie de ella. Se lanzó hacia él desesperadamente y pasó los siguientes minutos esperando por que las náuseas terminaran.

Encontrar el interruptor de la luz fue su próxima tarea y una vez que fue cumplida permaneció tambaleándose inestable, mirando alrededor y pensando. "Cómo demonios terminé en el baño…?" murmuró ella, notando las toallas y la sábana estampada en el piso que habían actuado como su cama.

Ella notó una pila de ropa limpia de su propio guardarropa colocada al lado de la bañera. Fue sólo cuando se miró que se dio cuenta que estaba usando sólo un disparejo conjunto de ropa interior y la chaqueta de alguien. Definitivamente olía masculina.

Kagome, aún medio despierta, retiró la chaqueta y se puso la ropa limpia, sin preocuparse realmente si se abotonaba o no todos los botones o cerraba todas las cremalleras. Ella se tambaleó fuera del baño, aún sintiéndose mareada, pero hizo su camino hacia la cama. Suspiró confortablemente mientras se deslizaba bajo las frías cobijas y se movía hasta que estuvo cómoda.

Ella tuvo esa extraña y vaga sensación de que esta no era _su_ cama. Pero entonces, se había estado acostumbrando a esa sensación por la semana pasada, así que naturalmente no la perturbaba…

------

Nada sino un total dolor en el trasero…

Inuyasha esperó tieso hasta que ella quedó dormida otra vez. Probablemente no tenía idea de que había entrado en la cama con él, pero no estaba por dejarla quedarse… no en _su_ cama con _ese_ estómago trastornado. Además, cuando ella despertara probablemente lo abofetearía y lo llamaría un pervertido.

Así que la dejó robarse las cobijas mientras se dormía, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba dormida, hizo su movimiento.

Saliendo silenciosamente debajo de las cobijas, caminó hacia su lado de la cama y gentilmente retiró las cobijas. Él trató de no empujarla mucho cuando metió sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y alrededor de su espalda.

Entonces sólo fue cuestión de transportarla a su propia habitación. Una tarea difícil cuando Kagome insistía en moverse en cada molesta dirección mientras murmuraba algo sobre 'Gerbos…' en su sueño. Él volteó sus ojos, pero mantuvo su agarre gentil mientras la sacaba de su habitación y por el corredor a su propia puerta. Afortunadamente no estaba con llave y maniobró para abrirla sin despertar a la joven durmiente en sus brazos.

Él notó que la habitación estaba significativamente más ordenada que la suya, y aunque sólo había estado viviendo en ella por una semana, podía decir que ya la había personalizado con su propio aroma. Una agradable esencia femenina que irradiaba con suavidad.

Cuidadosamente la bajó en la cama y extendió las cobijas sobre ella. Ella se movió en su sueño y se acurrucó en su almohada, murmurando un vago '_Gracias…_' en sus sueños.

"No estarás diciendo eso en la mañana." Dijo él tranquilamente, y resistió la urgencia de retirar el mechón de cabello que había caído por su rostro. No quería volverse una _total _madre todavía. En vez de eso, sonrió ligeramente ante la imagen engañosamente inocente que pintaba cuando dormía. Cuando estaba despierta era entrometida, molesta y tendía a gustarle decirle lo que estaba mal con él. No es que ella no llegara a pasar tan inocente cuando estaba despierta… de hecho se preguntó si esa era la primera vez que había estado ebria.

"Dulces sueños." Murmuró él suavemente antes de salir de la habitación y regresar a la cama. Tenía una pelea mañana y ya estaba atrasado en su sueño.

En lo que lo ponía esa joven.

------

"Entonces… cada vez que la luz roja se apaga… la electricidad se detiene?"

"Es correcto, cada vez que la luz roja se apaga puedes tocar la cerca." Les dijo Sesshomaru a sus queridos niños.

Los trillizos miraron las cajas principales en la cima de la cerca eléctrica que rodeaba el área exterior de la piscina, justo detrás de los arbustos. Una pequeña luz roja les parpadeaba, a dos segundos de diferencia entre cada destello. "Entonces…" Un tercero del trío de trillizos rascó su mentón pensativamente. "Si saltamos cada vez que la luz se encienda - evitaremos ser sacudidos!"

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente. "Vayan a quedar inconscientes." Él golpeó suavemente sus pequeñas cabezas y volteó para regresar a donde Kikyo estaba en las puertas de la villa, dejando tras él los vacíos gritos de tres niños que ahora estaban pegados a la cerca. "Salta!… Salta!… Salta!… Salta! - OW! Qué pasa contigo! No tienes ritmo!"

Kikyo estaba moviendo su cabeza mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba. "Por qué los trajiste? O decidiste que no teníamos nuestras manos lo llenas suficiente ya?"

"Mi esposa no los llevaría. Así que tuve que hacerlo." Le informó él simplemente, manteniendo sus ojos entrenados en la villa. "Y dónde está mi hermano menor?"

"Entrenando," Kikyo miró su reloj mientras el zumbido eléctrico continuaba detrás de los arbustos. "Debemos irnos a la arena a las once. Lo cual me recuerda…"

Ella colocó una mano en su audífono. "Sango, despierta a Kagome. Se supone que nos vamos en una hora."

Los trillizos continuaron.

"Esperen, esperen - vamos a tomarnos de las manos y luego la tocamos!"

------

"Kagome - Kagome estás ahí?"

Alguien estaba golpeando en su cabeza, estaba segura de eso. Kagome se movió bajo las cobijas con una ligera mueca cuando sus extremidades y articulaciones se entiesaron dolorosamente por el movimiento. Ella abrió sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente mientras reconocía sus alrededores.

Era de mañana…

"Kagome?" el golpeteo continuó. "Hola?"

Fue sólo entonces que ella notó que el golpeteo venía realmente de la puerta y no desde adentro de su propia cabeza. Ella se sentó lentamente y pasó una mano por su voluntarioso cabello. "Sango?" ella respondió con un gruñido en su voz. Ella frotó su garganta.

"Nos vamos en una hora, mejor vístete!" le avisó la otra joven antes de irse.

Kagome se sonó e inhaló profundamente, dejando la fatiga aún infestando su mente. Ella se miró… luego parpadeó sorprendida.

Por qué se había ido a la cama con su ropa?

Ella se sentó ahí por un largo momento, tratando de recordar lo que le había causado olvidar cambiarse a su pijama. Y ahí fue cuando la golpeó… no lo recordaba. De hecho no podía recordar _nada_ de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Esto llevó a Kagome a un estado de pánico.

"Uhh… uhh… mi nombre es Kagome - Kagome Higurashi - Tengo quince años y un gato llamado Buyo!" dijo ella, aliviada de saber que sabía las cosas importantes. Parecía que sólo anoche permanecía un misterio para ella.

Aunque, comenzó a aclararse mientras su expresión se nublaba de rabia, ella recordó entrar a una fiesta con cierto zoquete de cabello blanco… algo de una agua interesantemente saboreada… y luego el resto pasó a ser una gran mancha.

"Voy a matarlo…" susurró ella vehementemente para sí mientras juntaba todas las piezas faltantes. "Voy a matarlo!"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Antes que nada… FELIZ AÑO 2006!... Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes en este año que comienza y espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad… je je… Como siempre, les agradezco los lindos comentarios que le han brindado a esta interesante historia de Rozefire… igualmente espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en otra oportunidad… Hasta pronto…


	20. Nervios Precombate

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

Capítulo 19

Nervios Pre-combate

------

"Maldición!" Miroku golpeó sus puños duro sobre su mesa.

Inuyasha detuvo sus lagartijas para mirar al otro lado del gimnasio. Miroku se había disuelto en un inútil montón en frente del computador, brazos abrazaban su cabeza la cual descansaba sobre el escritorio con desesperación. Sabía que probablemente no debería presionar el asunto, pero lo hizo de todas formas. "Qué pasa contigo?"

"Sango…" dijo Miroku con la voz quebrada, amortiguada por la superficie de la mesa.

Inuyasha frunció ligeramente mientras se levantaba y agarraba una toalla para descansarla alrededor de sus hombros. "Déjame adivinar… finalmente le dijiste cómo te sientes por ella y ella te mandó a volar en favor de…" su mirada se giró por la ventana hacia el área de la piscina donde Sesshomaru, Kikyo y Sango estaban conversando. Sango estaba sonriendo. "… mi hermano?"

"No!" Miroku se sentó de repente y apuntó a un enchufe en el computador. "Ella retiró mi acceso a Internet! Ahora no puedo regresar a la sala europea de chat lesbiana!"

"Oh, ay de ti." Dijo Inuyasha planamente.

Miroku lo miró. "No tienes idea lo cruel que es esto, verdad! No sabes lo que es que algo que realmente quieres sea arrebatado de ti y que seas incapaz de recuperarlo."

"Hola?" Inuyasha le dio una mirada 'duh'. "Dejé de fumar el domingo pasado!"

"Y!" respondió Miroku, los síntomas ya estaban grabando estrés en su rostro. "Al menos puedes retomarlo cuando quieras!"

"Ves algunos cigarrillos por… aquí…" él se desvaneció vaciamente mientras Miroku buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba un brillante y pequeño paquete de maduro Melbourne… "Oh… tú organizaste esto, no es cierto?"

"Acéptalo." Dijo Miroku, sujetando el paquete entre su pulgar e índice. "Puedes tomar uno de estos cigarrillos ahora si realmente lo deseas. Yo, sin embargo, no puedo conectarme a Internet hasta que Sango me devuelva mi cable - lo cual no hará por al menos otras dos semanas."

Inuyasha le frunció duro. "Tú crees que soy tan débil, no es cierto? Sólo porque mueves un paquete de cigarrillos bajo mi nariz piensas que no seré capaz de resistir la tentación!"

Miroku lo miró silenciosamente mientras Inuyasha sólo lo miraba irritado con sus brazos cruzados. Sus garras estaban comenzando a golpear impacientemente contra su brazo mientras su mirada se movía hacia el paquete de cigarrillos.

La mirada comenzó a perder su integridad hasta que notó que estaba mirándolo con completo anhelo…

"Decías?" Miroku levantó una ceja.

"Dame eso!" Inuyasha le arrebató la caja. "Te lo probaré - puedo fumar uno de estos en este momento y no sentir la más ligera urgencia de hacerlo otra vez! Yo no tengo una personalidad adictiva, sabes."

Miroku sonrió satisfecho mientras Inuyasha rasgaba apresuradamente el envoltorio de plástico del paquete. "Entonces dices que tu bebida, drogadicción y comportamiento compulsivamente violento cuando -"

"Cállate." Inuyasha sacó uno de los cigarrillos entre sus labios y tiró el resto de la caja. "Dame tu encendedor."

Miroku se lo alcanzó sin queja.

La luz cliqueó repetidamente mientras Inuyasha trataba de encenderlo. Miroku no lo usaba mucho y lo tenía por un muy _largo _tiempo, así que naturalmente esto iba a tomar un poco de paciencia. Algo que a Inuyasha se le estaba acabando.

La puerta se abrió y se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo saltar a ambos hombres.

Kagome estaba en el marco, ropa arrugada y cabello favoreciendo el más 'enmarañado' estilo esa mañana. Su penetrante mirada estaba en Inuyasha. "Tú…" saludó ella lentamente en un tono venenoso. "Qué demonios hiciste!"

_Cómo demonios lo sabía! _Inuyasha tiró rápidamente el cigarrillo de su boca y consiguió verse inocente. Su voz compasiva se quebró ligeramente cuando dijo. "Nada."

Discretamente Miroku estaba retrocediendo de la línea de fuego cuando Kagome se precipitaba más en la habitación, su vista puesta sólo en Inuyasha. "Tienes mucho que responder…" continuó ella, acechándolo mientras él se escabullía ansiosamente, tratando de poner mesas y aparatos entre ellos. "Desperté en la cama esta mañana para encontrarme a mí misma completamente vestida con ropa diferente a la de ayer, y extrañamente parezco estar usando la misma ropa interior. No sólo eso sino que siento como si tuviera gripe - mi cabeza duele y mis articulaciones están adoloridas y mi lengua se siente sarrosa y mi boca sabe mal."

"Oh!" Inuyasha se dio cuenta de repente. "Tú estás molesta por emborracharte!"

"POR QUÉ MÁS!" gritó ella arrinconándolo con sólo la rueda para separarlos.

"Bueno, yo estaba por fu… no importa." Era mejor _no_ contrariarla más de lo necesario. Pero tal vez un poco de antagonismo era llamado para su defensa. "Para el registro - emborracharte fue tu propia culpa!"

"Por qué estaba en una posición para emborracharme en primer lugar, huh!" ella rodeó la rueda. Rápidamente Inuyasha se movió en dirección opuesta para mantener la distancia. "Porque me llevaste a una fiesta y me emborrachaste!"

"Yo te dije emborracharte!" gritó él.

"Debiste decirme que cada bebida en esa maldita casa era alcohólica! Pensé que estaba bebiendo jugo de uva!" gritó ella.

"Maldición, me gustabas más cuando estabas ebria!" Se quejó él, entonces notó que Miroku estaba haciendo una rápida salida por la puerta. "A dónde vas!"

"Yo, uh… escuché a Sango llamarme." Dijo Miroku con poca convicción antes de desaparecer completamente de vista por la puerta.

_Entonces sólo tú y yo…_ pensó Inuyasha mientras observaba a la acalorada joven opuesta a él. "Por qué estás tan molesta? Y qué _que _te emborrachaste un poco? Le pasa a todos al menos una vez en sus vidas."

"Tengo quince años!" siseó ella. "Soy menor de edad!"

"Y?" la retó él.

"No quiero tener trasplante de hígado cuando tenga treinta!" gritó Kagome.

"Estás sobre reaccionando!" gritó él. "No estás molesta por eso."

"Tienes razón." Dijo ella. "Estoy _molesta _de que no pueda recordar la mayoría de lo que pasó anoche. Qué tal si hice algo de lo que me arrepentiré!"

"Bueno, entonces gracias a dios de que no lo recuerdas." Inuyasha se encogió tensamente.

Ella jadeó exasperada. "Qué pasó anoche - dime lo que hice!"

Inuyasha pesó esa petición. Debía decirle? Tal vez era mejor mentir y decir que sólo se desmayó después de la primera bebida y no había hecho nada el resto de la noche. Pero… Kagome era inteligente, sospechaba de cualquier cosa que le dijera. Así que le dijo la verdad. "Te emborrachaste. Te desvestiste hasta tu ropa interior y estabas bailando sobre la mesa una de las canciones de Cristina Aguilera. Cuál es el problema, te has puesto horriblemente pálida."

Ella tragó duro, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. "No lo hice… verdad?"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y asintió. Él no pudo evitarlo y sonrió un poco a su expensa. "En realidad, eres muy divertida ebria. Deberías poner tus manos en Tequila más seguido."

Ella estampó su pie, nada complacida con esa sugerencia. "_Por qué_ dejaste que eso pasara!" Vociferó ella. "Por qué no me detuviste!"

"Porque no estaba por ahí… pero cuando te encontré te traje directo a casa." Dijo él firmemente.

"Eso fue antes o después de que tomaras ventaja de mi?" preguntó ella entre dientes.

"Durante - no! Nunca!" Ups.

Kagome pareció erizarse como un gato al que le había sido dado un baño. No lucía feliz. Ella cruzó sus brazos apretadamente sobre su pecho. "Y otra cosa." Ella respiró mortíferamente. "Cómo parezco recordar dormir en el baño con un par de toallas y una sábana de la cama de alguien? Y cuando desperté, no habían toallas en mi baño y la sábana de mi cama aún estaba en mi cama."

Inuyasha desvió la mirada.

"En el baño de quién dormí?" demandó ella.

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos, reflejando su postura. "El mío." Dijo él simplemente. La vio por explotar en otro ataque de gritos y la interrumpió antes de que pudiera comenzar. "Pero antes de que comiences a gritarme otra vez - déjame decirte que fue por tu propio bien!"

Ella se bufó en agravio. "Por qué sería!"

"Porque estabas ebria." Dijo él en una obvia y degradante manera. "Estabas fuera de tu juicio femenino, y estabas amenazando con vomitar."

"Oh." Ella le dio una dura mirada. "Entonces tú me estacionaste cerca a tu cagadero para que no vomitara en tu alfombra?"

"No." Él frunció sus ojos. "Fue para que si tú vomitabas a mitad de la noche, entonces al menos podía echarte un ojo. Las personas pueden morir si se dejan solas después de una mala borrachera. Te hubiera dejado en tu propia cama desde el comienzo, pero no puedo ver a través de las paredes para asegurarme de que no te atragantaras con tu vómito."

Bueno eso fue algo ordinario. A Kagome no le gustó esa idea ni un poco… pero algo más la molestaba. En realidad se había _preocupado _de su bienestar anoche. "Entonces… estabas cuidando de mi?" preguntó ella tranquilamente insegura.

Él se encogió. "No soy un completo bastardo. Tengo mis límites."

Ella todavía estaba molesta… después de todo, porque por él no estaba sintiéndose bien esa mañana. Probablemente _lucía _cinco veces peor de lo que se sentía. Ella se miró y notó por primera vez lo arrugado y desaliñado que estaba su vestido, y aún sin poner sus manos sobre su cabeza, sabía que su cabello estaba inexpresablemente Atila el Huno.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha para verlo observándola con tanta incertidumbre. Parecía estar esperando por su siguiente razón de por qué él era un idiota. Afortunadamente para él, no tenía más acusaciones para lanzarle. El hecho de que él en realidad se hubiera molestado en cuidarla anoche la había sorprendido… no podía gritarle más.

"Y bien?" dijo él de repente.

"Y bien qué?" murmuró ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Dónde está el resto de tu inquisición española?"

Ella volteó sus ojos desapercibidamente. "No seas tan cínico." Lo reprimió ella.

Pasos apresurados sonaron tras ellos y miraron hacia el marco del gimnasio a tiempo para ver llegar a Sango. "Nos vamos, andando!" con eso ella se retiró tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Ambos reconocieron su anuncio, pero ninguno se movió… hasta que Kagome se agachó y recogió el cigarrillo que Inuyasha había tirado antes. Ella se levantó con un leve ceño fruncido. "Sabes, no deberías estar haciendo estas cosas… pensé que lo dejaste."

"Lapso momentáneo de la razón." Él se encogió, moviendo su mirada sobre ella. "Y del mismo modo, no deberías salir de tu habitación sin mirarte en el espejo."

Ella le parpadeó. "Qué?"

Él se acercó hasta que estuvo ante ella. Ella casi se echa para atrás nerviosamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer esta vez. Sus manos se levantaron hacia su cabeza y por un loco momento pensó que iba a besarla…

Pero todo lo que hizo Inuyasha fue cepillar sus dedos en su cabello, desenredándolo en pocos empujones y arreglándolo en sus hombros en la forma crítica que usaba un estilista. Él dejó caer sus manos y sonrió. "Ya estamos. Mucho mejor."

Ella no tenía idea si esa sonrisa era genuina o no. Pero quedó muda. "Uh…" logró ella inteligentemente. "Uh… creo, mejor nos vamos entonces."

"Creo que tienes razón." Él asintió y la pasó, dejándola para seguirlo o ser dejada atrás.

Ella se quedó atrás.

Kagome lo miró con completa confusión, llevando una mano a su significativamente ordenado cabello. "Qué extraño…" respiró ella para sí antes de serenarse y trotar tras él antes de que su paseo hacia la arena deportiva se fuera sin ella.

------

"Apúrate!" siseó Inuyasha tranquilamente paseándose de un lado a otro del baño de hombres.

El paciente suspiro de Sesshomaru pudo escucharse desde una de las casetas. "Inuyasha. Preferirías hacerlo si tienes tanta prisa?"

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente bien que su hermano estaba siendo sarcástico. Una prueba de drogas aún era imposible de pasar por él. Le tomaba mucho más de una semana para que los rastros de la droga desaparecieran completamente de su sistema, aunque los efectos habían pasado imperceptiblemente hace tiempo.

La puerta de la caseta se abrió y Sesshomaru salió, extendiendo la muestra de orina con una expresión de leve disgusto. "Toma. Haz lo que quieras con ella."

"Las posibilidades de qué pudiera hacer con esto son agotadoras." Dijo Inuyasha secamente mientras aceptaba el contenedor plástico. "Espera aquí hasta que la costa esté despejada." Le recordó a Sesshomaru quien volteó sus ojos hacia el cielo y regresó a su caseta para empollar. Inuyasha lo dejó con sus propios aparatos y salió del baño.

Dos miembros del personal estaban esperando afuera en la puerta. "La muestra?" uno de ellos se apresuró con su mano extendida.

Inuyasha se la alcanzó, tan rutinario como siempre.

"Gracias, señor, buena suerte."

Buena suerte con la pelea o buena suerte con la prueba?

Inuyasha regresó a su vestidor donde encontró al resto de su mini-séquito esperando. Kagome estaba felizmente bromeando lejos con Sango, arrullando a cada trillizo. El tercer trillizo estaba trenzando el cabello de Kagome. Miroku y Kikyo estaban ocupados en lo que parecía una profunda conversación.

"Todo está bien?" preguntó Miroku cuando notó la llegada de Inuyasha.

"Bien." Inuyasha se encogió. "Nada que sospechar."

Kikyo se retiró de los otros con su bolsa de lona. "Ve a bañarte y a alistarte. La pelea comienza en media hora."

"Tu oponente es Mr. Meatball." Añadió Miroku.

"Oh dios…" Inuyasha casi se siente físicamente enfermo. "Esa _cosa_ no es un hombre - es una bola de carne luchadora de sumo que parece deleitado en caer sobre mi… después de estar sin bañarse por tres meses."

"Ahora está llamándose Peach Man, no lo sabías." Dijo Sango desde donde estaba jugando con un trillizo.

"Peach Man?" repitió Inuyasha.

Todos ellos se encogieron de hombros, sin saber realmente lo que eso significaba.

"Bueno… mejor voy a bañarme." Inuyasha tomó la bolsa de Kikyo y se dirigió al vestidor de atrás para su privacidad. La habitación estaba vacía salvo por unas bancas y una ventana abierta, pero Inuyasha no estaba muy preocupado en cerrarla, después de todo ya estaba dos pisos arriba así que había poca oportunidad de un mirón espiando. Él cerró la puerta sólo en caso de que alguien estuviera tentado a seguirlo y rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa mientras se dirigía hacia las duchas.

Pensó en lo cerca que había estado en ser destripado esa mañana. Una palabra equivocada y la información sobre la mini-aventura de Kagome podría haber sido filtrada a alguien como Kikyo o incluso Sango. Pero afortunadamente su rápido razonamiento lo había salvado. Si no hubiera hecho esa excusa de que había estado tratando de cuidarla entonces…

Inuyasha se detuvo completamente. Su mano descansaba en la parte trasera de su cuello y las gotas de agua bajaban por su rostro mientras se tomaba un momento para pensar en eso. No había sido una excusa después de todo, verdad? En su propia forma torpe no la había metido en ese baño para esconderla, sino para echarle un ojo en caso de que se lastimara. Sólo dios sabe cuántas veces él se había lastimado inadvertidamente atontado por la bebida sin nadie alrededor para cuidarlo.

Él dejó salir un profundo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, continuando con la tarea de empaparse antes del combate. Pero por qué molestarse? Sólo iba a acalorarse y a sudar y a sangrar… y a sentarse en algún punto.

"… Apesta…" gruñó él mientras cerraba el agua y se secaba mientras se dirigía hacia su bolsa.

Sólo había conseguido cambiarse en su ropa interior cuando alguien cayó por la ventana.

Kouga.

Inuyasha parpadeó mientras el lobo se enderezaba y se sacudía el polvo. "Oh hola." Dijo él por impulso, frunciendo ligeramente. "Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a desearte buena suerte para las finales." Respondió Kouga con un rostro serio.

"De verdad?" Inuyasha parpadeó otra vez.

Kouga se mofó y le dio una sonrisa. "No, vine a sabotear tus oportunidades. Quién crees que soy?"

Bueno eso era de esperarse. Inuyasha dio un dramático suspiro. "_Realmente_ no tengo tiempo para esto." Le dijo él al otro boxeador. "Tengo una pelea en veinte minutos y yo no-"

"Tú crees que te dejaré pasarme tan fácilmente?" interrumpió Kouga, avanzando y revisando la cerradura. Inuyasha lo observó dudoso. "Gracias a alguien disparándome en la calle me perdí nuestra programada pelea. Y qué descubro cuando salgo del hospital? Tú avanzando hacia las finales por pura suerte. No lo mereces."

Inuyasha miró su reloj rápidamente. "Tienes razón, no lo merezco," aceptó él honestamente. "Pero qué vas a hacer sobre eso? Yo no te disparé."

"Lo sé." Kouga crujió sus nudillos. "Pero tal vez podemos arreglar las cosas. Si tú me derrotas ahora en una pelea justa, entonces los dos sabremos que somos dignos del campeonato. Sin embargo… si pierdes conmigo, entonces debes prometerme que perderás con tu próximo oponente."

Inuyasha lo miró inmóvil. Por todas las experiencias, Kouga se veía serio sobre este reto.

Bueno… Inuyasha iba a seguirlo en eso. "Bien. Tú y yo ahora en estos términos. Pero si haces trampa entonces no prometeré perder con el hombre bola de carne."

"Hecho." Kouga salió de su chaqueta y la dejó caer al piso. La pateó fuera del camino hacia las bancas. Inuyasha lo observó distraídamente cuadrar sus hombros y se dio cuenta que tal vez pelear con sólo sus bóxer puestos no era particularmente una buena idea…

Buena idea o no, iba a tener que hacerlo cuando Kouga dio el primer paso en un furioso ataque.

------

"Ustedes le hicieron _qué _a la cocina de su madre?" Kagome quedó boquiabierta ante los tres trillizos alineados ante ella.

"La volamos." Al final uno dijo con un leve movimiento de hombro.

"Con el microondas." Añadió el de la mitad.

Kagome continuó boquiabierta ante ellos como pescado. Los otros adultos parecían mantenerse fuera de eso. "Me atrevo a preguntar," comenzó Kagome, "Cómo un ramillete de nueve años consiguió volar una cocina."

"Estaban observando Mi Pobre Angelito otra vez?" preguntó Miroku de cerca.

"No." El trillizo del medio movió su cabeza. "Inuyasha nos dijo cómo hacerlo."

Bueno… ninguna sorpresa. Kagome frunció. "Inuyasha les dijo cómo volar su cocina?"

Ellos asintieron. "Pero dijo que no deberíamos decirle eso a papá."

"Él nos dijo que si colocas un globo lleno con propano y oxígeno en un microondas con una cuchara atada al lado para hacer una chispa, entonces el microondas estalla." Dijo un trillizo. Su hermano continuó. "Nosotros no le creímos así que tomamos un globo del cajón de fiestas y lo llenamos con propano de la barbacoa y oxígeno del tanque de oxígeno de la niñera."

"Y entonces volamos el horno." Terminó el último trillizo.

(nota: no intentes eso en casa - en realidad _vuela_ tu microondas.)

"Bueno… qué dijo su mamá?" preguntó Kagome, morbosamente fascinada a pesar de sí misma.

"Oh, ella le gritó a papá y entonces papá le gritó a ella y luego mamá dijo que tenía que darle al chico de la piscina su cheque y entonces papá dijo que necesitaba darle algo a su secretaria."

Qué maravillosa familia. Ella estaba por ir y advertirles que no escucharan a un alcornoque como su tío adolescente otra vez por temor a que alguien fuera mutilado - cuando Sango la llamó.

"Oye Kagome, a dónde fuiste ayer?" Ella ladeó su cabeza con una desconcertada sonrisa. "Escuché que no apareciste hasta pasado el toque de queda."

"Uh…" Kagome luchó por pensar en alguna buena excusa mientras Miroku tenía un pequeño ataque de tos en su rincón. "Yo… quiero decir, fuimos al cine… larga película… no salimos hasta muy tarde."

"Qué película fue?" preguntó Sango.

"Uh… una… película inglesa sobre bodas y funerales, en realidad no la entendí. Muy larga." Dijo Kagome despedidamente.

"Eso está bien." Sango de repente lucía aliviada. "Estaba preocupada de que Inuyasha te hubiera arrastrado a algún lugar desagradable para enseñarte cómo fumar marihuana."

Miroku resopló en su lata de cola. "Inuyasha no haría eso." Él miró a la agente de Inuyasha. "Sin embargo, Kikyo podría."

Kikyo lo miró fríamente, pero Miroku parecía inmune a eso. Ambas, Sango y Kagome, miraron a la agente hasta que Sango soltó la pregunta. "Tú qué?"

"Oh, ella no te lo dijo?" Dijo Miroku animado, moviéndose para deslizar un brazo alrededor de los rígidos hombros de Kikyo. "En los días de Kikyo solía ser muy rebelde con las sustancias ilegales." Kagome le parpadeó… pero Kikyo no estaba diciendo nada para negar esa acusación.

"Eso es verdad?" le preguntó ella.

Kikyo volteó sus ojos y empujó a Miroku. "No seas tonto. Fue una vez… y el hecho de que fuera emitido a una nación de millones fue un infeliz accidente."

"Estaba haciendo un reportaje de las tropas en Medio Oriente que habían confiscado mucho material ilegal después de una redada a una base terrorista." Kikyo escogió la amenaza de la historia, obviamente determinada a contarla a su manera sin que Miroku adornara la historia. "Presenté el reportaje en frente de un campo donde los soldados estaban quemando pilas de armas de fuego, ropa falsa y… cáñamo."

"El humo estaba sobre todos ellos." Miroku sonrió. "Para la quinta toma ella estaba tambaleándose en sus palabras… para la décimo quinta estaba en el piso atacada de la risa."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo," dijo Kikyo acaloradamente.

Miroku rió. "Aún tan divertido co-"

Él interrumpió sus palabras cuando un golpe sonó en la habitación adjunta. Kagome volteó con los otros hacia la puerta del vestidor con sorpresa cuando una maldición se escuchó. Otro estrépito, más fuerte esta vez, hizo eco y saltaron levemente. Miroku avanzó hacia la puerta. "Inuyasha - estás bien ahí?"

"Bastardo!" fue la furiosa respuesta.

"Lo siento," Miroku sonó ofendido. "Sólo estaba-"

"QUITATE!"

Esa no había sido la voz de Inuyasha al otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente Miroku intentó la chapa, sólo para encontrarla cerrada. Kagome se apresuró a la puerta y lo intentó, pero la puerta aún no se movía. Kikyo lo consideró, moviendo su cabeza. "No podemos pasar eso - necesitamos a alguien más fuerte-"

"Como demonios!" Dijeron a coro los trillizos. "Nosotros lo haremos."

Todos alrededor de la puerta rápidamente se retiraron cuando los trillizos rasparon sus pies como lo hacían los toros antes de cargar. Luego con un poderoso y muy rechinante rugido, se lanzaron hacia la puerta…

… y rebotaron con un colectivo ruido.

Kikyo suspiró cuando los tres niños se retiraron luciendo muy confundidos. Ella se acercó a la puerta y golpeó. "Qué está pasando ahí!" llamó ella fuertemente.

"Un minuto!" Inuyasha sonó forzado.

Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar ansiosamente, escuchando las varias caídas y gritos desde adentro del vestidor. Kagome se movió impacientemente de un pie al otro preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando adentro que podían escuchar, y no ver o hacer nada.

Entonces todo quedó en silencio.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta, jadeando y sangrando de varias heridas sobre su cuerpo. "Siento eso," jadeó él, luego colapsó en el piso a los pies de Kagome con un gruñido.

"Dios mío…" Rápidamente Kagome se agachó para tocar su cabeza tentativamente mientras Miroku y Sango entraban en el vestidor.

Las tabletas blancas en la pared ahora estaban coloreadas con enfermante sangre fresca. Kagome sintió su náusea elevarse cuando se asomó por el marco de la puerta, viendo la roja mezcla con el agua como una escena sacada de Psicópata.

Kouga estaba desplomado directamente contra la pared opuesta, jadeando y consciente, pero no en condición de levantarse. Miroku y Sango fueron a ayudarlo mientras Kikyo simplemente cruzaba sus brazos y movía su cabeza. "Notaste Inuyasha que tienes tu pelea por el campeonato en menos de diez minutos."

"Mm hm." Él jadeó desde el piso, haciendo una mueca ante los achaques que lo aquejaban. Kagome movió su cabeza.

"Eres tan idiota." Le dijo ella suavemente.

"Lo sé…" él se encogió internamente ante el suave y reprimente tono maternal de su voz.

"Tienes que pelear con alguien más fuerte en un minuto."

"Lo sé…"

"Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome dudosa.

"Sí?"

"Si mueres, puedo tener tu Porsche plateado?"

------

Continuará…

------


	21. Una heroica victoria

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

Capítulo 20

Una heroica victoria

------

"Tal vez deba retirarse del combate?" sugirió Kagome ansiosamente mientras ella y Miroku ayudaban a levantar a Inuyasha cuidadosamente.

"Estoy bien!" gritó Inuyasha, disparando una mirada sobre su hombro a donde Kikyo estaba ondeando una mano en frente del rostro de Kouga. El lobo apenas estaba consciente… lo cual no era exactamente algo malo. "Con él derrotado, pelear con el próximo será nada. De cualquier forma… es ahora o nunca."

"Ese es el espíritu!" Miroku golpeó una mano sobre su hombro, aparentemente inconsciente de lo mucho que había dolido. "Podrías derrotar a ese hombre diez veces, no es así?"

_**Te** derrotaré diez veces indigno pedazo de…_ "Seguro!" Inuyasha puso una cara valerosa mientras se recostaba en Miroku por apoyo.

"Kagome," Miroku miró a la estudiante. "Quédate aquí con los otros."

Kagome miró a donde Kouga estaba desplomado contra la pared del vestidor. Inuyasha estaba en mala forma… pero ese joven estaba mucho peor. Kagome casi sentía pena por él. Casi. "De acuerdo…" dijo ella lentamente mientras dejaba a los dos jóvenes para ir a unirse con Kikyo al lado de Kouga. Agachándose al lado del lastimado peleador, golpeó un dedo insensiblemente contra su sien. Un gruñido retumbó en su garganta en respuesta y Kagome miró a Kikyo. "Creo que está vivo."

"Que chica tan inteligente…" murmuró Kikyo bajo su respiración.

Kagome pausó un momento, observando a Miroku llevar a Inuyasha fuera de la sala adjunta, dirigiéndose hacia el próximo combate sin duda. Ella frunció preocupada. Sabía que Inuyasha peleando en esa condición probablemente era una mala idea… pero como él había dicho; 'ahora o nunca' significaba que probablemente esta era la única oportunidad que tenía en el campeonato. Kagome no entendía cuán valioso y atractivo podría sonar la reputación de ser el hombre más duro y el más fuerte en el país. Pera parecía importante para esas personas…

Ella volteó hacia Kouga con un suspiro, descansando una mano en su hombro que parecía estar libre de heridas. "Oye, estás bien?" preguntó ella suavemente, esperando que su cerebro estuviera con más tacto que su cuerpo.

"Ah… la masajista…" murmuró él en su pecho. "Tú eres la chica que me engañó y luego me atacó tan pronto como me tuviste solo."

Kagome retiró su mano de su hombro. "Lo merecías." Dijo ella cortamente. "No vas por ahí echando drogas en las bebidas de la gente. Y de qué estás tan asustado? No has ganado un premio por ser el mejor recién llegado? Como si tuvieras que preocuparte por ser atacado por pequeñas estudiantes-"

"Cuál es el punto?" interrumpió él, levantando su cabeza. Kagome tuvo que luchar con el instinto de retroceder con horror ante la condición en que Inuyasha había dejado su rostro. "Perdí de todas formas… Soy una completa falla."

Oh dios… él iba a deprimirse. Kagome miró a Kikyo quien estaba mirando su reloj intencionalmente. Ella miró a Kouga. "Siempre tendrás el próximo año…?" Ofreció ella en lo que sintió era un débil intento por animarlo.

Y al juzgar por la mirada de Kouga, sintió también que fue un poco débil.

Con un suspiro ella volteó sus ojos. "Bueno, perdiste justo y equitativo, así que ahora no puedes seguir contra Inuyasha. Verdad?" Ella frunció sus ojos levemente.

Kouga sonrió. "Mi único consuelo es que tal vez ahora que él ha desperdiciado su energía en mí, no le quedará nada para el hombre bola de carne."

"Peach Man." Lo corrigió Kikyo.

"Lo siento tanto." Dijo Kouga arrogantemente.

Kagome lo miró furiosa. "Inuyasha ganará - lo verás." Le dijo ella firmemente.

"Puedes decir eso tantas veces como gustes." Le dijo Kouga. "No lo hará pasar."

Kagome lo miró fríamente por un momento antes de levantarse. "Voy a ir a ocupar mi asiento." Le dijo ella a Kikyo y salió de los vestidores con sólo una última mirada molesta a Kouga sobre su hombro.

Sango y los trillizos ya habían desaparecido indicando que el combate estaba por comenzar en cualquier minuto. Kagome vagó alrededor sin propósito fijo por los interminables corredores, sólo recordando por qué no debería vagar sola. Estaba por rendirse y volver sobre sus pasos hacia los vestidores cuando salió al principal y más largo corredor en el edificio.

Unas pocas personas estaban llegando, miembros del público usando sus abrigos y llevando a sus hijos de la mano. Todos ellos parecían estar dirigiéndose por el mismo camino así que Kagome se unió a la corriente, apostando que últimamente terminaría en la arena.

Sus habilidades de deducción fueron correctas cuando se detuvo en las mismas puertas que había pasado la primera vez que había estado ahí. Un miembro del personal estaba recolectando tiquetes antes de que las personas fueran autorizadas a entrar. "Boletos." Dijo él sin rodeos cuando Kagome lo alcanzó.

"Uh… tengo boletos VIP." Ella palpó sus bolsillos. "Pero no conmigo…"

"Uh huh." Él le dio la mirada 'parezco estúpido?' "Sin boletos, no entras."

"Oh, pero verá, soy Kagome Higurashi-"

"Y yo Bart Simpson. Cómo estás?" él hizo un movimiento con su mano. "Por favor muévase a un lado, Señorita."

Ahora esto era nuevo para ella. Para Kagome, ella era, y siempre había sido, Kagome Higurashi. Las personas usualmente creían en su palabra cuando les decía su nombre, pero últimamente con todo este asunto de la _fama_ la gente estaba más dispuesta a creerla una mentirosa más que la estudiante afortunada que ganó el concurso de la vida.

"Mire." Dijo ella diplomáticamente. "_Soy_ Kagome Higurashi - vine aquí con Inuyasha y-"

"Dije por favor hágase a un lado Señorita, está bloqueando el camino." El inexpresivo hombre le gesturizó otra vez.

"Sí vamos, Niña." Un padre con sus dos hijos tras ella sonó agitado. "La pelea ya comenzó!"

"Sí?" Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y rápidamente trató de rodear al encargado para entrar. Probablemente más acostumbrado a personas haciendo ese movimiento de lo que ella le daba crédito, porque la atrapó instantáneamente y la regresó. "No Señorita, sólo puede entrar con un boleto."

"No sabe quién soy?" dijo ella acalorada, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Ahora estaba comenzando a sonar como Inuyasha.

"Señorita, ni la conozco ni me importa. Podría ser la hija de Santa Claus por todo-"

Sango pasó al hombre, saliendo por la puerta que estaba protegiendo. "Kagome, dónde demonios has estado - la pelea comenzó hace años!" ella agarró su muñeca y volteó para llevarla adentro. "Vamos o nos perderemos todo el-"

"Espere un minuto!" el encargado se recuperó del usualmente duro empujón de Sango. "Ella no puede entrar ahí sin un boleto!"

"Pero ella es Kagome Higurashi." Dijo Sango con un evidente movimiento de hombro y entonces procedió a arrastrar a Kagome a la arena a pesar de lo que alguien pensara.

Kagome se tambaleó desventuradamente detrás de Sango por las oscurecidas escaleras entre las filas de asientos. Esa caliente y pegachenta atmósfera la rodeó otra vez y ella arrugó su nariz, tratando de no inhalar mucho de la humedad en el aire. "Gracias, ese hombre no creía que era Kagome Higurashi…" le confió a Sango mientras su pie pateaba un cartón vacío de palomitas de maíz.

"Cómo podría ser… oh no…" Sango se desvaneció con un tono desinflado.

Kagome levantó la vista para ver cuál era el problema… no le tomó mucho descubrirlo. "Oh no…" Aunque aún estaban lejos del cuadrilátero central, Kagome pudo ver claramente lo que estaba pasando.

El cuadrilátero era apenas lo grande suficiente para acomodar al Peach Man, mucho menos a él y a Inuyasha. El árbitro había tenido que arbitrar desde los bordes, pero aún entonces no estaba haciendo mucho bien en prevenir el acto violento dentro de la arena.

Kagome hizo una mueca de molestia cuando otro coro de 'boos' y quejas se levantó desde la multitud en una ensordecedora creciente. Inuyasha era estrellado contra la base de madera del cuadrilátero por un hombre mucho más grande y gordo quien luego colapsó sobre él. Aún Kagome estaba segura que escuchó el grito de dolor de Inuyasha.

"B-basta…" Ella miró el paralizado horror hasta que regresó a ser ella misma. "Basta!" gritó ella otra vez, mucho más fuerte y adelantó a Sango mientras corría directo hacia el cuadrilátero.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero estaba dispuesta a lanzarse dentro de ese cuadrilátero y pelear con ese bruto si eso terminaría lo que estaba viendo…

Pero en cuanto intentó trepar las barricadas que bloqueaban el paso al área alrededor del cuadrilátero, los fornidos guardias la atraparon, aparecieron como de la nada para atrapar sus brazos de la misma forma como el encargado en la puerta lo había hecho antes.

"Suéltenme!" gritó ella, tratando de zafarse de sus agarres. "Él está lastimándolo!"

Ella se calmó al momento que Peach Man se levantó otra vez, levantando a un muy débil Inuyasha por un brazo y una pierna, luego lo movió en un círculo como si fuera un juguete de trapo. Rabia corrió por ella otra vez. "BAJALO!" gritó ella.

El Peach Man lo soltó… e Inuyasha salió volando fuera del ring, directo a la mesa de los comentaristas.

La narración en el combate cesó de repente con un chillido de los micrófonos. La mano de Sango cayó sobre el hombro de Kagome. "Cálmate, Kagome." Le advirtió Sango ligeramente luego hizo a un lado a los guardias. "Vamos."

Ellos debieron haberla reconocido porque ciertamente no discutieron mientras se hacían a un lado y dejaban pasar a las dos jóvenes sobre la barrera. Kagome corrió directo a donde Miroku ya estaba ayudando a levantar a Inuyasha.

"No deberías regresar ahí!" dijo ella urgentemente mientras le daba sus propios hombros como soporte para que Inuyasha se mantuviera en pie.

"Tengo que derrotarlo!" dijo Inuyasha apretando los dientes, mirando fieramente a su oponente que estaba ondeando sus rechonchos brazos triunfantemente pero sólo para recibir una serie de silbidos.

Kagome movió su cabeza. "Él está pateando tu trasero-"

"Cállate!"

Miroku le movió su cabeza a modo de advertencia a Kagome mientras notaba que probablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer que detuviera a Inuyasha de regresar a ese cuadrilátero. Él removió sus brazos de los hombros de ella y de Miroku, dirigiéndose débilmente hacia el ring con poca entusiasta determinación.

Ya se veía derrotado.

Los comentaristas regresaron a sus micrófonos. "_Bueno… después de esa asombrosa victoria para el Peach Man en el primer asalto, parece que Inuyasha va a regresar por **más** de ese tratamiento. Cielos, si yo fuera él dejaría mi derrota ya…_"

"_Y aquí viene el segundo asalto!_"

Kagome lanzó su mano agitadamente contra el brazo de Miroku. "Por qué estás dejándolo hacer esto!"

"Es su profesión." Dijo Miroku con un leve movimiento de hombro, aunque se veía igual de preocupado. "Si quiere continuar peleando así lo hará."

Kagome sólo podía observar inútilmente cuando el siguiente asalto empezó e instantáneamente Inuyasha fue levantado por la garganta y estrellado en el suelo. Él permaneció sosegado y tranquilo aún cuando el Peach Man enterraba su rodilla en su espalda, torciendo uno de los brazos de Inuyasha hacia atrás. El dolor estaba comenzando a mostrarse en su rostro.

Kagome se apresuró, empujando al árbitro fuera de su camino para trepar a un costado del cuadrilátero, aferrándose a las cuerdas elásticas. Ella no era lo estúpida suficiente para entrar al ring, pero estuvo tentada. "Quítate de encima de él!" gritó ella roncamente. "La única razón por la que estás ganando es porque él derrotó a Kouga! No tendrías una oportunidad contra-"

"Kagome!" gritó Inuyasha a través del dolor. "No estás ayudando!"

Lo espectadores estaban enloqueciendo, comenzando a lanzar su comida y otras cosas y residuos al ring. Kagome no estaba segura si estaban abucheando a Peach Man o a los patéticos intentos de Inuyasha por defenderse. Los comentaristas estaban hablando muy rápido para entender lo que estaban diciendo, el peach man estaba rechinando su rodilla más duro y el brazo de Inuyasha estaba crujiendo, él estaba gritando y _nadie_ _estaba haciendo nada!_

Cómo podrían todos sólo permanecer y observar a alguien ser torturado así! "Inuyasha!" gritó Kagome y se abalanzó, olvidándose de sí mientras intentaba saltar en el cuadrilátero.

Sango y Miroku la detuvieron en el último segundo, bajándola a tierra rápidamente con un salto. Ella no lo intentó otra vez… pero no podía mirar tampoco… así que Kagome sólo se volteó en los brazos de Sango y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de la otra joven, haciendo muecas mientras trataba de bloquear los sonidos de la arena.

Este 'deporte' era muy sangriento para Kagome.

Inuyasha entreabrió sus ojos lo suficiente para mirar a sus dos empleados y a su visitante de la semana. Maldijo interiormente cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente ella estaba llorando. Por qué demonios estaba tan molesta? Ella no era la que tenía su cuerpo estratégicamente destrozado por una Hamburguesa de Carne Humana.

Su hombro se dislocó casi inaudiblemente, un sonido perdido en los gritos a su alrededor. Con una punzada de pánico notó que si su oponente continuaba halando él perdería su brazo completamente…

Cuántas fans estarían dispuestas a babear por un hombre de un brazo?

_(NA: Esperen… noté la ironía relacionada a Sess)_

"Me rindo!" tosió Inuyasha, encontrando difícil hablar con tanta presión en su espalda.

"Qué dijiste?" vociferó el Peach Man.

"Dije que me rindo! Tú ganas! Yo perdí!" espetó Inuyasha. "Tú eres el campeón - yo no!"

La presión dejó su espalda y su brazo cayó entumecido a su lado, inútil. El árbitro había escuchado todo lo que él había dicho y el silbato estaba siendo soplado. Los comentaristas estaban comenzando otra vez con su enloquecida burla mientras el público reaccionaba con animosidad casi agresiva.

Pero más que eso, Kagome lucía aliviada, lo cual en su opinión ligeramente subconsciente compensaba por cientos de furiosos fans cada día.

_Esto es por ti…_ pensó él mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse en la inconsciencia… _perra_…

------

El viaje de regreso del hospital fue una tensa y silenciosa atmósfera. Después de haber pasado la mayoría de la tarde en la sala de la Unidad de Emergencia (UE), todos estaban un poco infelices y encontraban difícil relajarse.

_Cuatro vértebras rotas… _pensó Kagome distraídamente mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Sango, completamente cansada y más miserable que alguien más en el auto. _Un brazo dislocado y roto en tres lugares diferentes…_

Si hubiera sido alguien más, les había dicho el doctor, Inuyasha hubiera salido paralizado desde el cuello para abajo por el resto de su vida y podría haber perdido el uso permanente de su brazo. Pero como era, todo lo que habían tenido que hacer era acostarlo con su espalda recta por unas horas y el problema básicamente se había resuelto solo. Pero todo ese daño a su cuerpo era superficial comparado al daño que parecía tener a su orgullo.

Inuyasha apenas había dicho más de tres palabras desde que había recuperado la conciencia en la UE, lo cual era inusual porque de la experiencia de Kagome con Inuyasha, cuando él estaba enojado y/o lastimado declamaría furioso para dejárselo saber a todos. Ella todavía no había olvidado el incidente con el tropezón…

Pero aquí estaba él, guardándoselo para sí con sólo un leve frunce en su rostro mientas él hurgaba la espuma del cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo sobre su pecho. Kagome lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo que estaba profundamente molesto por lo que había pasado… pero una vez más probablemente preferiría tomar un baño en frijoles cocidos que decirlo.

No es que alguien más estuviera siendo muy comunicativo, incluso Kagome.

Bueno al menos Miroku lo estaba intentando. "Bueno, creo que lo hiciste bien para pasar el primer asalto." Dijo él en el vacío silencio que envolvía el auto. "Quiero decir, ese hombre tenía como treinta años de experiencia en el cuadrilátero y aún eres un recién nacido comparado con eso…"

"Cielos, gracias…" Murmuró Inuyasha malhumorado.

Sango codeó duro a Miroku. "Él no quiso decir que eres un novato. No pienses eso-"

"No había pensado eso." Dijo Inuyasha, frunciendo sus ojos a un pasante árbol. "_Ahora_ sí…"

Obstinadamente él iba a hacer los intentos de todos por animarlo tan inútiles como fuera posible.

"Sólo tendremos que hacerlo mejor el próximo año." Dijo Kikyo en una forma que ponía fin a la discusión. Ella movió sus manos contra el volante. "No tuvimos suerte esta vez. Si Kouga no hubiera perdido la revancha probablemente tú habrías pasado directo al campeonato sin ninguna pelea de nadie."

"No." Dijo Inuyasha francamente, dejando caer su ociosa mano en su regazo.

Kagome vio la forma en que Kikyo le dio una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, pero no dijo nada después de eso. Ni nadie más lo hizo.

------

"Realmente está molesto por perder el campeonato, verdad?" Le dijo Kagome tranquilamente a Sango en la cocina mientras comían su cena. "Quiero decir… en realidad está _molesto_ no enojado."

Sango asintió ligeramente mientras masticaba su sándwich pensativa. "Estuvo así el año pasado… lo superará y comenzará a trabajar para esos pequeños combates mortales."

"Combates mortales?" repitió Kagome, frunciéndole.

"Oh… Los combates mortales pasan cuando el público general escoge los participantes para enfrentarlos contra el otro. Básicamente escogen a las parejas más entretenidas y las ponen a pelear, no en campeonato… sólo trofeos de recuerdo de vez en cuando." Le informó Sango. "No creerías cuántas veces Inuyasha ha sido enfrentado contra Kouga en años recientes. A todos parecen gustarles la ironía de tener dos caninos en el cuadrilátero."

Kagome arrugó su nariz. "No me gusta… es muy violento y los participantes siempre parecen ser derrotados a una pulgada de sus vidas."

"Esa es la idea!" Sango terminó su sándwich, limpió sus manos y agarró a Kagome de los hombros. "No te quedes levantada hasta tarde, necesitas dormir."

"Bien." Kagome se despidió mientras Sango dejaba la cocina.

Ella terminó su cena unos minutos después y se fue a la cama. Se colocó su pijama y colapsó sobre las cobijas de su colchón y continuó pensando con sus labios fruncidos. Ella trató de ponerse en los zapatos de Inuyasha… tratando de imaginar cómo podría estarse sintiendo exactamente en ese momento.

Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue; _ouch_. De ninguna manera sería capaz de resistir todo el daño corporal que él había manejado. Pero aparte de eso… probablemente estaba sintiéndose bajo. Su ego probablemente estaba desinflado y se le habían bajado los humos.

Probablemente era más difícil ser famoso que de lo que se había dado cuenta Kagome…

Bueno, desde que dormir no vendría exactamente pronto, tenía tiempo que matar y energía que ventilar. Ella recordó el piano abajo y sonrió. Probablemente extrañaría poder poner sus manos en el gran piano cuando regresara a casa… así que tenía que aprovecharlo. Y qué si no tenía ocho horas completas de sueño por eso? Podría manejarlo.

Kagome salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras silenciosamente hacia la sala clásica. Como siempre el guardia estaba dormido en su turno, una vista que estaba acostumbrada a ver y lo pasó despreocupadamente, sabiendo que probablemente podría romper la silla del piano en su cabeza y él nunca despertaría. En realidad… si rompía una silla de piano en su cabeza probablemente nunca despertaría otra vez. Punto.

Ella se escabulló en la sala clásica y cerró la pesada puerta tranquilamente tras ella, asegurándose que estuviera cerrada ceñidamente para que no se abriera y la asustara como la última vez.

Se sentó e instantáneamente comenzó a tocar, su humor salía en la forma que tocaba sin notarlo. Le tomó unos momentos pero comenzó a darse cuenta lo fuerte y más bien profunda que sonaba la melodía. Sin pensarlo, cambió a un tono diferente y lo llevó a un octavo más bajo, dejando a la música inundarla.

Era un tono doloroso y triste, no sólo sonaba lúgubre sino que ya lo había asociado con malos momentos en su vida… momentos cuando no había sido tan feliz como normalmente lo era.

Sus manos se deslizaron de las teclas y cayeron a su regazo. Nada bien. Ella no quería tocar ese tono, sólo la hacía sentir mal.

Tomando un profundo respiro lo dejó salir en uno grande que forzó y mentalmente se sacudió de los inquietantes sentimientos. Ella se movió a dos octavos más altos y comenzó a tocar un tono más vital. Ese la hizo sonreír por un rato, pero no pasó mucho antes de que el sentimiento se fuera y fue sintiendo depresión…

Fue obligada a dejar de tocar.

_Maldición…_ pensó ella amargamente, _el mal humor de Inuyasha está comenzando a pegárseme. No es como si yo perdiera el combate ni nada, de qué tengo que estar triste?_

Kagome no quería tocar más, sólo intensificaba el sentimiento levemente miserable dentro de ella así que se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se deslizó por la puerta abierta sin notar que la había cerrado antes.

En un esfuerzo por mejorar su humor se dirigió a la cocina, queriendo tomar un bizcocho y un vaso de leche para ayudar a su sueño.

Se sorprendió levemente al encontrar que Inuyasha ya había agarrado el cartón de leche y estaba sentado en el mesón central de la cocina bebiendo de él. Él levantó la vista cuando ella entró por las puertas movedizas y levantó una mano como saludo. "Buenos días."

Kagome miró el reloj azul sobre las alacenas. Sin duda era pasada la medianoche…

"Eso es disgustante." Ella le dio una sucia mirada. "Apuesto que haces eso cada noche y dejas a la gente beber de ella en la mañana."

"Bueno, no querría acaparar toda la leche para mí." Respondió él con un encogimiento de hombro. "Sé que te gusta en tu cereal, verdad?"

Kagome hizo una cara y se movió hacia el refrigerador para tomar su propia leche. "Y qué estás haciendo levantado?" Ella lo miró y vio el cabestrillo en el que su brazo derecho estaba envuelto. "El doctor dijo que tus órdenes eran descanso estricto en cama."

"Qué saben los doctores?" él volteó sus ojos. "De todas formas, no podía dormir."

"Yo tampoco," ella suspiró mientras seleccionaba un cartón de leche que permanecía sin abrir así que no había una pequeña oportunidad de encontrar algún germen bucal de Hanyou en él. Ella se enderezó y cerró el refrigerador. Mirando hacia Inuyasha lo encontró raspando una garra contra el lado de la etiqueta de su cartón, mirándolo indiferente.

"Estás bien?" se aventuró ella.

Era una pregunta lo razonable suficiente, pero Inuyasha reaccionó malamente. "Qué se supone que eso significa?" le gritó a ella.

"Sólo una pregunta!" dijo ella defensivamente mientras caminaba alrededor de la isla, buscando un vaso para la leche. Sin mirarlo aún ella sabía que se había espaciado otra vez, pero tal vez no era su lugar entrometerse en sus pensamientos. Ella hizo a un lado sus ideas mientras se agachaba para seleccionar un vaso limpio de las repisas bajo el mesón.

"Perdí el patrocinio de Adidas."

Kagome se enderezó lentamente para mirar a Inuyasha, pero él no estaba mirándola. En vez de eso, estaba poniendo la mayoría de su concentración en pelar la etiqueta del cartón de leche. "Porque perdiste el combate?" supuso ella tranquilamente.

Él asintió, aún frunciéndole a la leche. "Ciento quince millones de yenes por ganar las semifinales." Él raspó los números distraídamente. "Tres mil millones por completar las finales… pero no lo hice, así que no obtuve el pago…"

Kagome lo miró duro. "Pero aún ganaste ciento quince _millones _por ganar las semifinales!" le dijo ella. "Eso no es algo para estar triste, o sí?"

Él continuó picando el cartón como si no la hubiera escuchado. Eventualmente levantó su cabeza, pero miró hacia adelante sin determinarla. "Las personas han estado haciéndome preguntas desde que puedo hablar. Siempre me hacen las mismas preguntas en la misma forma… y sé cómo responderlas todas sin titubear. Cómo te sientes por perder el campeonato? Inútil, pero lo haré mejor el próximo año."

Él estaba hablándole o sólo estaba teniendo esta conversación con su conciencia. Kagome bajó su vaso en el mesón y rodeó la isla hasta que estuvo a su lado.

Aún no parecía notarla. "Pero entonces siempre está esa pregunta que surge de vez en cuando… y sin importar cuántas veces la pregunten… no puedo responderla."

Kagome levantó su cabeza levemente. "Cuál es?" preguntó ella gentilmente.

Él suspiró y su frente se arrugó mientras giraba su mirada hacia su regazo, y luego su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos. "'Qué haces?'" Él desvió la mirada. "Qué hago…? De dónde viene el dinero? Cuál es mi propósito en la vida? Cómo estoy ayudando a alguien? Sí… peleo… patrocino… pero qué más? Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esas cosas?"

Ciertamente él estaba tomando su pérdida muy duro. Compasivamente ella colocó una mano en su hombro, luchando por entender su posición. "No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, no es como si tuvieras problemas monetarios."

"No." Él se encogió. "Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado de la herencia de mis padres para durarme tres veces la vida. Probablemente podría acostarme en la cama por el resto de mi vida y comer buñuelos de cocoa y nunca tener que levantar un dedo y aún sería rico."

Al menos él estaba tratando de ser modesto. Kagome trató de sentirse muy resentida de su dinero, sabiendo que era el origen de muchos de sus males. "Estará bien. Siempre puedes intentarlo otra vez el próximo año…" le dijo ella suavemente.

"No estará bien." Él le dio una mirada levemente dolida. "Siempre será así, no cambiará nunca. Lo intentaré otra vez el próximo año y luego el siguiente y algunas veces ganaré y algunas veces perderé. Pero es sin sentido… no hay punto ni fin y no puedo…" él tragó duro y desvió la mirada otra vez. "Y no puedo levantarme mañana y enfrentar todas sus preguntas y decir las mismas cosas exactas que dije la última vez que perdí y que diré la próxima vez que pierda."

A Kagome no le gustó la forma en que estaba hablando. Sonó como si estuviera dándose por vencido. "Qué estás diciendo…?" susurró ella.

"Estoy diciendo…" él tomó un profundo respiro y cerró sus ojos. "No puedo vivir de esta forma… no más."

Ahora Kagome estaba tragando con dificultad. "Suenas como si estuvieras…" _planeando saltar del muelle otra vez._ Pero no podía decirlo en alto.

Ambos se sentaron sin moverse por varios momentos. Kagome contuvo su respiración, esperando que ahí no hubiera habido ninguna implicación escondida detrás de esas palabras. Ella nunca había conocido a alguien que hubiera considerado seriamente el suicidio… pero no sabía qué esperar de la naturaleza ligeramente volátil de Inuyasha.

De repente él movió su cabeza y lanzó su casi vacío cartón de leche en la caneca al otro lado de la cocina. Se bajó del mesón y avanzó hacia la puerta. Parecía como si estuviera por salir cuando de repente pareció recordar que ella estaba ahí, y volteó hacia ella. "Debes ir a la cama. Exactamente no tuviste un buen sueño anoche."

Ella asintió vagamente y lo observó salir.

Hubo una leve tentación dentro de ella para seguirlo a su habitación y escabullirse en su cama con él, y asegurarse que no hiciera nada estúpido mientras estaba solo. Pero al final decidió ir a la cama… y tal vez avisar a alguien como Kikyo en la mañana que Inuyasha probablemente no se estaba sintiendo lo más estable últimamente…

Y todavía ella luchaba por comprender su problema…

------

Continuará…

------


	22. Si vas al bosque hoy…

Sugerencia: Lean las notas de al final... :3 al terminar de leer el cap 3 se los recomiendo. 

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

Capítulo 21

Si vas al bosque hoy…

------

"No creo que esto sea una buena idea." Kagome vociferó su opinión.

Kikyo parpadeó sorprendida y dejó de arreglar su cabello en el espejo del corredor. Ella volteó para ver a Kagome con una incrédula mirada. "Perdón?"

Sango y Miroku que estaban sentados al otro lado de Kagome en la base de las escaleras voltearon intencionalmente y se tornaron excesivamente interesados en las rayas de color en los escalones de mármol en el que estaban sentados. Kagome los miró a los dos antes de notar que no iba a recibir alguna ayuda de ellos, así que regresó a Kikyo. "Todo esto de la entrevista a la que Inuyasha debe ir hoy… no creo que deba hacerlo."

Kikyo volteó completamente para encararla. "Y por qué no?"

Kagome se retorció bajo el escrutinio. "Creo que es muy pronto… Inuyasha parecía realmente molesto de que perdiera, y tal vez confrontar las preguntas de todos en una entrevista tan pronto de haber perdido no es una buena-"

"Kagome," Kikyo la interrumpió con un tono brusco. "Inuyasha ha estado enfrentando esas preguntas toda su vida. Está acostumbrado. Además, si él no se aparece en la entrevista no parecerá muy deportista como él. De hecho todos pensarán que está amargado por perder-"

"Lo cual es cierto." Intervino Kagome.

"Pero no podemos dejarlos pensar eso." Kikyo la interrumpió firmemente. "Pero qué demonios te hace pensar que Inuyasha no sería capaz de hacerle frente hoy?"

_Aparte del hecho de que dijo que cometería suicidio si tenía que responder más preguntas? _De acuerdo, el recuerdo de Kagome de la conversación que había tenido lugar la noche anterior era un poco distante. Ella había estado insistiendo en eso desde entonces, preocupada a su manera de mamá gallina y sus sueños habían sido invadidos por su preocupación. Ahora estaba casi segura de que él estaba implicando que quería terminar su vida. "Bueno…" comenzó ella inquieta. "Hablé con él anoche… y parecía, para mí, que realmente no quería ir a hablarle a la prensa hoy…"

"Lo que él quiere y lo que _tiene_ que hacer, son dos cosas completamente diferentes." Kikyo frunció el entrecejo. "No hay discusión, Kagome, él tiene que hacerlo."

"Pero…" ella hizo una mueca levemente. "Creo que _realmente_ no quiere hacer esto…"

"De verdad?" Kikyo cruzó sus brazos.

"De verdad, _realmente, _no quiere hacer esto…"

Sango miró a Kagome dudosamente. "Es él o tú quien no quiere ir a hablarle a la prensa."

"Miren, no estoy inventando esto!" Kagome trató de convencerlos. "Le hablé a ese joven anoche y estaba perturbado! No creo que debamos ir a ningún lado donde habrán personas haciéndole preguntas – está bordeando la depresión!"

"Estás exagerando." Dijo Miroku, no severamente.

"Se los estoy diciendo, no creo que Inuyasha está lo que ustedes llamarían… feliz." Ella levantó un dedo en dirección de la cima de las escaleras. "Pueden apostar los ahorros de sus vidas a que él no va a bajar esas escaleras con una gran sonrisa porque estoy diciéndoles que está deprimido!"

"Buenos días a todos!" La puerta del elevador timbró y salió un más bien animado Inuyasha, blandiendo su brazo perfectamente curado. "Nunca he visto el cielo tan azul, ustedes?"

Kagome quedó boquiabierta.

"Era hora que te presentaras." Le dijo Kikyo, invitándolo a seguirla mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del frente. "Necesitamos irnos si queremos llegar antes de la aglomeración."

"Lo sé, lo sé," bostezó él levemente pero felizmente fue tras ella. Sango golpeó suavemente los brazos de Kagome y salió tras el par junto con Miroku, dejando a la estudiante en los escalones, perdida y muda en su propio mundo.

Luego se enfureció.

"Cómo se _atreve…_!" Siseó ella bajo su respiración y se precipitó tras el grupo, por las escaleras y hacia donde dos limosinas esperaban. Ella atrapó a Inuyasha por la manga, justo cuando estaba entrando en el segundo vehículo. "Qué pasa contigo?"

Él le parpadeó, el epítome de inocencia y confusión. "Nada."

"Al diablo." Gruñó ella. Los otros tres estaban muy lejos para escuchar lo que decía. "Anoche estabas abatido, como si le hubieras vendido tu alma al diablo y la semana pasada estabas llorando en mi hombro porque estabas destrozando tu habitación – no me digas que no pasa nada contigo!"

La mano de Inuyasha se lanzó y la arrastró por las solapas hasta que estuvo ligeramente nariz a nariz con él. Su expresión era tormentosa. "Este _no _es el momento para probar mi paciencia!" dijo él tranquilamente en el tono más peligroso y mortal que había escuchado. Él soltó su blusa y la empujó. "Ahora entra en la limo con los otros."

Kagome abrió su boca para decirle lo quisquilloso que era, cuando se dio cuenta que la limo del frente ya estaba alejándose de la baranda. Ella le dio una mirada. "Muy tarde."

"Entonces te quedas aquí." Dijo él cortamente y entró en la limo. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta tras él pero Kagome lo atrapó rápidamente antes de cerrarla.

"De ninguna manera, Kikyo dijo que esto probablemente tomará toda la tarde – no voy a haraganear en este lugar por toda una tarde sin nada que hacer y nadie con quien hablar." Le dijo ella acaloradamente.

"Me importa?" él dirigió una impaciente mirada hacia el extremo de los chóferes en la limosina. "Kagome, mira, te compensaré después, sólo no salgas esta vez."

"Tanto me odias?" Ella frunció sus ojos.

Él le frunció sus ojos. "No soy lo suficientemente estúpido para responder eso. Sólo… esta vez, tienes que quedarte aquí."

"Por qué-"

"**Porque**-" él se calló rápidamente y bajó su voz. "Porque no me lo agradecerás si vienes esta vez – _tienes_ que quedarte aquí. Confía en mi."

"No confiaría en ti en tanto como pueda lanzarte." Espetó ella y entró por la puerta.

"Kagome!" siseó él.

"Inuyasha!" Siseó ella, tomando su asiento y cerrando la puerta con un golpe. "Así que tenemos que viajar juntos – vive con eso!"

La limo ya se estaba moviendo e Inuyasha se tensó donde estaba sentado, mirando ansiosamente de Kagome a la cabina del conductor y luego a ella. "Bien." Gruñó él, pero no se relajó.

Kagome volteó sus ojos ante su comportamiento. Era casi como si le preocupara que ella fuera a decirles a todos sobre su pequeña conversación… bueno, sí, pero no entraría en detalles importantes como el hecho de que él había llorado. Ese aún era un secreto entre ellos. Pero tal vez había sido un poco rápida en asumir que estaba lo perturbado suficiente para considerar el suicidio… tal vez sólo había sido un cambio de humor donde se había estado sintiendo un poco bajo. Se veía mejor hoy… menos deprimido y más enojado ante el mundo. Probablemente era lo mejor…

"Siento hacer tu vida tan difícil." Dijo ella en un tono levemente amargo. "No te entiendo… pareces como si estuvieras dando tu alma un minuto y luego al siguiente actúas como si nada pasara – tienes una cubierta en tus emociones tan fuerte como una concha de almeja."

Ella lo miró, pero frunció irritada al encontrarlo observando la cabina del conductor intensamente con sus brazos cruzados. No estaba escuchando.

"Mirar ese vidrio divisor es mucho más interesante que escucharme?" preguntó ella secamente.

"Mm." Respondió él, más prueba de que estaba lejos con las hadas.

Kagome suspiró y volteó su atención fuera de la ventana, observando el mundo pasar con ese extraño tinte oscuro que venía de las ventanas. Por ahora se estaba aprendiendo el camino dentro de la ciudad de corazón, probablemente podría salir de la villa al centro sola sin ayuda, y sólo había estado en este distrito por una semana y un poco.

Lo cual fue por qué se sorprendió levemente cuando la limo tomó un repentino giro hacia la izquierda ante las luces del tráfico cuando sabía que debían ir directo. Cuando se alejaron de la vía principal Kagome observó la primera limo seguir directo por la ruta que normalmente tomaban… entonces por qué ellos iban por este camino?

"Uh… Inuyasha?" ella frunció levemente. "Estamos tomando un atajo?"

"Shh." Él la silenció tranquilamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el piso entre sus pies. Sus brazos aún estaban cruzados pero ahora su mano se había deslizado para descansar dentro de su chaqueta. Estaba frunciendo muy profundamente.

Ahora Kagome estaba completamente confundida. No reconocía el camino por el que iban y estaba casi segura que esta no era la ruta hacia la arena donde la entrevista se supone tendría lugar. Las tiendas que marcaban el centro estaban siendo reemplazadas por más casas suburbanas. Kagome sólo podía observar con creciente desconcierto cuando esas casas fueron dejadas atrás para ser reemplazadas por más paisaje rural.

"Creo que vamos por el camino equivocado." Le susurró Kagome a Inuyasha después de haber estado viajando por esta ruta un rato. "Tal vez debas ir a preguntarles si-"

"Cállate." Le respondió él, con los ojos aún desviados al piso.

La limosina comenzó a desacelerar mientras entraban a un bosquecillo de árboles. Altos pinos se levantaban a cada lado del camino con campos de agricultura rodeándolos más allá de los árboles. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, preguntándose por qué no estaba sorprendido por esto… cuando la limo llegó a un alto ella se levantó y se inclinó, dirigiéndose a la cabina del conductor. "Bien, _sé _que este no es el camino a la arena-"

Inuyasha la agarró mientras la pasaba en el asiento a su lado. "Sólo siéntate y haz lo que digo."

Nada tenía sentido, menos Inuyasha. Ella lo miró acusadoramente. "Qué está pasando aquí? Por qué nos hemos detenido en medio de la nada – debemos estar media hora tarde!"

"Shh!" él clavó su codo en su costado, haciéndola chillar y alejarse apresuradamente. Pero no era que estuviera tranquila, escuchó enfadadas voces viniendo del compartimiento de los conductores. Ella no podía ver quien estaba ahí porque el vidrio divisor estaba arriba… pero estaba segura que usualmente sólo tenían _un _chofer para la limo, pero sonaba como si hubieran al menos dos. Ella miró a Inuyasha. "Qué está pasando?"

La limo se movió levemente cuando los dos conductores salieron, y cuando lo hicieron, sus palabras se volvieron más claras.

"A dónde nos has llevado? Estamos entre estados-!"

"Sólo regresa al auto."

"Debimos haber ido directo al empalme cuarenta y dos."

"Dije regresa al auto."

Kagome trató de asomarse por la ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando pero los dos choferes parecían estar en frente del capó, obscureciendo cualquier vista que pudiera tener. "Creo que están perdidos." Ella saltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"No, no lo hagas!" Inuyasha se abalanzó tras ella, pero sus manos cayeron cortos y ella estaba fuera del vehículo antes de que pudiera detenerla.

"Qué sucede?" preguntó ella, rodeando el frente de la limo. Los dos choferes vestidos en sus trajes negros voltearon a mirarla. El de la izquierda parecía tan confundido como lo estaba ella, pero el otro sólo se veía enfadado. "Creo que perdieron el giro atrás…"

Ella se desvaneció mientras el enojado chofer de repente buscaba en su chaqueta negra, como si estuviera por sacar algo del bolsillo escondido.

Una rayada y más bien vieja arma.

El segundo conductor sólo tuvo un momento para registrar frío shock cuando el arma fue girada hacia él y el gatillo fue halado. Kagome hizo una dura mueca cuando el arma disparó fuertemente, con un sonido que parecía más como un fuerte pop que un bang. El conductor cayó al suelo con un golpe, un horrible agujero en su pecho con una húmeda mancha roja que lentamente estaba extendiéndose.

Estaba muerto… no había duda de eso.

Kagome no podía retirar sus ojos de él. Ella sintió frío con shock y se sintió separada de todo… sus oídos estaban timbrando y su estómago se estaba revolviendo con enfermantes mariposas. No pudo moverse cuando el primer conductor venía por ella. Pero el frío y duro agarre de su brazo fue suficiente para regresar en foco su mundo, pero para entonces era muy tarde.

"No – suelta!" gritó ella mientras él torcía su brazo detrás de su espalda. Ella no se atrevió a luchar más cuando el caliente cañón del revólver fue empujado en su boca, chocando contra sus dientes. Claramente podía oler el hedor del azufre con eso cerca.

Ningunas palabras podrían describir lo completa y absolutamente aterrorizada que estaba.

Algo metálico sonó tras ellos. "Déjala ir."

El alguna vez el chofer – si era un chofer – volteó repentinamente, trayendo a Kagome en frente como un escudo humano. Ahora no sólo tenía un revolver negro en su boca sino que también tenía una brillante y plateada pistola apuntada hacia ella por ninguno otro que Inuyasha.

Probablemente habría demandado una explicación si no tuviera el cañón de un arma cargada en su boca. Sólo podía gimotear levemente cuando el hombre tras ella apretó su agarre en su brazo, torciéndolo dolorosamente.

"Si aprietas mucho ese gatillo," siseó el hombre al lado del oído de Kagome. "Le dispararé – lo juro por dios!"

Kagome trató de suplicarle a Inuyasha con sus ojos, tratando de advertirle no hacer nada precipitado o estúpido… porque era su vida en la línea. Pero él no estaba mirándola, en vez de eso su mirada estaba fijada en el hombre tras ella… pero el arma en sus manos titubeaba inciertamente, como si buscara una abertura.

"Tira el arma!" Gritó el tan llamado chofer.

"No!" Respondió Inuyasha, cambiando su postura.

Era Kagome, o él se veía realmente incómodo sosteniendo esa cosa?

Kagome tragó preocupada. "In-g-sha…" Trató de hablar ella, pero sólo resultó siendo empujada desde atrás furiosamente. Ella cerró sus ojos y silenciosamente comenzó a recitar una oración para que nadie halara ningún gatillo.

"Te daré a la cuenta de cinco." Le advirtió el hombre. "Si no tiras el arma para entonces le volaré el cerebro."

Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar. _Tírala Inuyasha… por favor no lo provoques…_

"Uno…"

Kagome no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. _Por favor…_

"Dos…"

Un estrépito en el camino alquitarado hizo abrir de golpe los ojos de Kagome. Inuyasha había soltado el arma, y ahora estaba levantando muy lentamente sus manos en el aire. Kagome no pudo evitar sino sentir una enorme y temblorosa ola de alivio cuando el hombre sacó el arma de su boca y en vez la giró hacia Inuyasha… eso la hacía una mala persona?

"Manos arriba donde pueda verlas."

Inuyasha frunció levemente.

"Ahora patea el arma hacia mi." El chofer señaló el arma plateada con la suya. "Intenta algo divertido y ella muere." Él regresó el arma a Kagome, presionando el frío borde del cañón en su sien. Ella tragó con dificultad, otra vez mirando a Inuyasha por ayuda… pero dándose cuenta que probablemente era inútil.

Inuyasha dudó sólo un momento, mirando entre ella y el chofer antes de avanzar y patearla… **_duro_**.

El arma plateada salió disparada del suelo, propulsada por el pie de Inuyasha, y dirigida hacia el chofer, golpeándole justo en la cara… Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de retirarse para evitar ser golpeada. Pero la táctica fue efectiva cuando el chofer gritó de dolor, aflojando su agarre en Kagome al mismo tiempo. Eso le dio la oportunidad de zafarse, colapsando contra el costado de la limo respirando duro… y dándole a Inuyasha la abertura que necesitaba.

"Bien…" dijo decisivamente la superestrella mientras el chofer se sujetaba furiosamente su entrecejo herido. Pareció notar de repente que estaba siendo aventajado y rápidamente trató de levantar el arma negra… pero muy lento.

Con un rápido movimiento Inuyasha le arrebató el arma de su mano y la giró hacia su propietario, empujando la punta metálica contra su frente.

Ella chofer era una temblorosa ruina. "P-p-por favor… t-te lo ruego… por-por favor…"

"P-p-por favor matarte?" Inuyasha parodió su tartamudeo, antes de resoplar despectivamente. "Debería dispararte ahora mismo."

El hombre sólo tembló y tartamudeó aún más incomprensiblemente. Comparado a él, Kagome se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Pero miró a Inuyasha con cautela… ciertamente no confiando en él con una peligrosa arma. Ella deslizó su mirada lentamente hacia el hombre desparramado en el camino a unos pocos metros… todavía estaba en la misma posición, pero la mancha de sangre había dejado de extenderse y lucía pálido.

Estaba muerto.

Kagome sintió frío mientras le dirigía una dura mirada a su asesino.

"Tú fuiste el que le disparó a Kouga, no es así?" Continuó Inuyasha, agachándose lo suficiente para recoger su propia arma plateada y se enderezó para presionarla contra el pecho del chofer. "Sabía que tenía que ser uno de mis choferes… nadie más tiene acceso a las llaves de los autos. Así que qué estabas planeando hacer esta vez? Matarme a mí y a la chica en medio de la nada y tirar nuestros cuerpos en ese canal por allá?"

Kagome trató de calmar su respiración, pero era difícil… sabiendo que había llegado muy cerca de terminar su vida esta vez.

El hombre no estaba proporcionando ningunas respuestas útiles. Sólo susurrando algo bajo su respiración que sonaba como una oración.

"Para quién estás trabajando?" demandó Inuyasha retirando el seguro de ambas armas, haciendo al hombre muequear. "Dime o te llenaré de plomo!"

Él dijo eso tan vehementemente que Kagome se sorprendió. "Inuyasha…?" respiró ella.

Él la miró con una mirada conflictiva, pero no disminuyó su amenazante comportamiento hacia el falso chofer. "Dime!" siseó él. "O terminas como tu compañero de allá."

_Qué irrespetuosa forma de hablar de un pobre muerto… _Kagome comenzó a oponerse a los métodos de Inuyasha.

"J-Jinko… Jinko Aida." Tartamudeó el hombre.

Inuyasha frunció. "Quién es ella?"

"J-J-Jinko… Ai-"

"Está bien, está bien!" Replicó Inuyasha impaciente. "Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber."

Con un empujón envió al hombre esparramado al suelo cerca a los pies de Kagome… y entonces niveló ambas pistolas hacia él. Kagome vio lo que estaba haciendo y entró en pánico. "No! Qué estás haciendo! No puedes-"

Ella se interrumpió con un grito cuando Inuyasha vació los cargadores de ambas armas. Ensordecedores estrépitos envolvieron a Kagome quien estaba arrodillada tan cerca… sólo pudo lanzar sus manos sobre su cabeza y apretar sus ojos.

Eventualmente los disparos se detuvieron abruptamente, con un eco de clics de las armas vacías. Inuyasha chasqueó su lengua con irritación en el frígido silencio que siguió y lanzó ambas armas a un lado como si fuera basura trivial.

_Lo mató… en verdad lo hizo… _Kagome tembló donde estaba acurrucada cerca a la llanta de la limo, incapaz de mirar. Por primera vez estaba asustada de él. _Él no es mejor que el hombre que-_

"E-estás loco!"

Ese grito no había venido de Inuyasha.

Kagome levantó su cabeza y miró con amplio shock al chofer que temblaba aún más horriblemente que ella… y con buena razón. Blancas virutas en el alquitrán alrededor de él marcaban donde cada bala había golpeado el camino… había jugado con él.

"Levántate." Dijo Inuyasha con gran disgusto. Él agarró al hombre por el brazo y lo levantó arrastrando hacia la limo. Abrió una de las puertas traseras y lo metió. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, él fue al compartimiento de los choferes y sacó la llave de la ignición, cerrando el vehículo seguramente.

El asesino no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Kagome continuó reuniendo sus alterados nervios en el suelo, imágenes de lo que había pasado destellaron ante sus ojos. Ella había visto a alguien ser asesinado…

Inuyasha se agachó a su lado… se veía preocupado. "Estás bien?"

Ella luchó por encontrar palabras mientras sus ideas destellaban imágenes de él pateando el arma hacia el chofer. "Si hubieras fallado… estaría muerta."

"Fallé." Dijo Inuyasha fríamente. "Estaba apuntando a sus bolas."

"Oh…" Kagome asintió lentamente antes de mirar al chofer muerto… aparentemente no había estado en el negocio con el otro hombre… era un inocente.

"Mejor llamo a la policía." Dijo Inuyasha mientras se enderezaba y sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo. Kagome lo desintonizó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el muerto, mirando su rostro y esos ojos vidriosos sin vida.

Ella no lo conocía pero se sintió agobiada con culpa y pena… tal vez si no hubiera salido del auto tan pronto él no hubiera sido asesinado. Pero sabía que era poco probable… ese asesino probablemente le hubiera disparado de todas formas…

Inuyasha puso al tanto a la policía tras ella "… sí, él está encerrado en nuestro vehículo… a una milla interestatal entre Hoka-shi y Kussa-shi… cerca a la costa…"

Kagome se arrodilló al lado del chofer muerto y cautelosamente alcanzó para rozar el revés de sus dedos contra su mejilla. Todavía no estaba totalmente frío… pero tampoco caliente.

Tenía una familia? Esposa? Niños…? Su vida le había sido arrebatada tan rápidamente… había sido tan fácil de tomar. Kagome se sentía horrible por eso mientras levantaba su mano y gentilmente cerraba esos ojos sin vida. Pero no podía hacer nada más que sólo cerrar sus ojos.

"Kagome, no toques eso." Gritó Inuyasha fuertemente mientras cerraba su teléfono y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Kagome se endureció ante su elección de palabras. "'Eso'?" repitió ella. "_Eso _es un ser humano – tu chofer! Cómo puedes llamarlo 'eso'!"

"_Él… _está muerto." Dijo Inuyasha, con apenas una gota de remordimiento en su voz. "Es muy tarde para comenzar a atarse a él."

Ella le dio una insultada mirada. "Eres patético… sabes, pensé que eras insensible para soportar a tus fans – pero soportar a tus empleados que dan sus _vidas _por ti es una historia diferente! Verdaderamente eres el más idiota… _idiota _en el mundo!" Ella volteó su furiosa mirada hacia el hombre muerto, apretando sus dedos en la tela de su manga como si tal vez pudiera regresarle un poco de vida.

Ella lo escuchó suspirar tras ella. Luego, lentamente se agachó a su lado y comenzó a salir de su chaqueta. Ella lo observó aprehensivamente mientras alcanzaba para depositar el abrigo mahón sobre la cabeza alto cuerpo del hombre, bloqueando la herida de bala de vista y la palidez de su complexión.

Tal vez estaba un poco agradecida…

"Vamos," gentilmente él tiró de su codo mientras comenzaba a levantarse. "Vamos a sentarnos por allá." Él señaló hacia el borde pastoso del camino a una corta distancia.

Ella asintió entumecida y le permitió levantarla y llevarla hacia la orilla. De hecho, en realidad él consiguió llevarla más allá de lo que originalmente había señalado… hasta que se sentaron en el pasto a buena distancia de la limo con el asesino encerrado dentro y su víctima yaciendo a su lado.

"Nunca antes había visto un muerto." Dijo ella tranquilamente, mirando al suelo. "Nunca he visto a alguien matar…"

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo." Dijo Inuyasha insensible de cierta forma.

Por primera vez ella notó lo insensible que había estado con todo el asunto. Alguien que lo conociera menos bien hubiera pensado que era frío e indiferente de ver gente muerta… pero Kagome tenía la sensación de que estaba al borde. Ella nunca había visto a alguien más inestable que Inuyasha en ese momento.

Pero tenía la sensación de que ésta no era la primera vez que él había visto a alguien morir… Esto estaba agitando recuerdos desagradables para él?

"Qué estabas haciendo con un arma?" preguntó ella si rodeos, pinchando las hojas de pasto a su lado.

Él se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. "Los vi discutiendo desde la ventana de arriba esta mañana… a los choferes… vi a uno entrar al auto y luego vi al otro cargando un arma antes de entrar en el asiento del chofer. Imaginé que él era el misterioso pistolero de antes, y que estaba planeando algo para este viaje…"

"Es por eso que querías que me quedara?" preguntó ella, deseando completamente haber atendido su advertencia.

Él asintió. "Vine preparado para asustarlo… estarías sorprendida de cuántas personas me subestiman y a mis propias habilidades… piensan que cuando peleo en un cuadrilátero son sólo efectos especiales y que no puedo lastimar realmente a alguien fuera de la arena…"

Kagome asintió levemente, aún perturbada de que hubiera llevado un arma con él en primer lugar.

"E-estás bien?"

Kagome lo miró de repente, detectando el inconfundible titubeo en su voz. Su expresión era calmada… pero podía ver que la mano que descansaba ligeramente sobre su rodilla estaba temblando levemente. Ella movió su cabeza cuidadosamente como respuesta a su pregunta. "Tú?"

Él la miró largo rato antes de que también sacudiera su cabeza, luego desvió su mirada rápidamente hacia los árboles al otro lado del camino.

Kagome se sentó en silencio un tiempo, contemplando los eventos, cuando de repente el teléfono de Inuyasha timbró otra vez… desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba puesta sobre el chofer muerto. Ellos lo miraron un momento antes de que Inuyasha tomara un respiro. "Probablemente es Kikyo preguntándose por qué no hemos llegado…"

Él no estaba en condición de tratar con ella. "Déjalo entonces." Dijo ella tranquilamente. Ignorando su mirada de sorpresa, ella se acercó a él y descansó su cabeza en su hombro. "Estaba tan asustada…" susurró ella como si eso la disculpara de querer estar cerca.

Lentamente él colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y ella se relajó totalmente contra él, cerrando sus ojos mientras se permitía sentirse a salvo. Ella no lo hizo, por supuesto, añadiendo que era por Inuyasha que había estado asustada…

Pero por supuesto todo lo que pasó cuando cerró sus ojos fue ver al chofer siendo herido… una y otra vez como si su mente estuviera pegada en repetir.

Era una imagen que probablemente llevaría a su tumba…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Un saludo muy especial para todos los maravillosos lectores de esta historia de Rozefire y muchas gracias por el apoyo… aprovecho este pequeño espacio y con permiso de LR-CHAN para aclarar una pequeña inquietud q he leído por ahí: esta historia sin duda es un INUXKAG sólo que está manejada de una manera diferente a la gran mayoría de historias que estamos acostumbrados a leer en M, aquí el motor de la historia definitivamente no es de tipo sexual para los que esperan q pase algo así entre los protagonistas… je je… lo siento por ese lado pero no se desanimen, a partir de aquí la historia comienza su desenlace o el 'giro' en donde se podrá ver un poco más claro el acercamiento entre ellos… y por supuesto, donde se irá develando el misterio de 1992… Con esto, espero haber aclarado sus dudas y muchas gracias por hacérnoslas llegar y a ti LR-CHAN por todo… Mientras tanto, sigan disfrutando de este fic y nos veremos hasta la próxima…

**Notas de LRCHAN**: Bueno lo único que quiero dejar en claro es que como he venido diciendo en algunos capitulo es que **_este fic no es nuestro_**. Es de **Rozefire. **Y lo tengo que aclarar porque creo que a algunas personas no les a quedado en claro este punto y creen que el fic es mío. Yo solo cumplo con el deber de subirlo y revisar pequeñas cosas UU. Por la parte de la traducción en su gran mayoría se lo deben agradecer a Inuhanya . Quería aclarar esto desde el capitulo 19 pero a la justas he podido subir el capitulo x3. Problemas familiares T3T . Y...Publicidad!. He creado un Foro ˆˆ. De anime. Y invito a que lo vean. Porque esta muy solito XD. Recién lo cree el jueves. Y podríamos decir que soy el único gato posteando aquí. Les agradecería que se unieran y postearan. Este es el link: 

anime-love.foro.st


	23. Boletín de Noticias

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 22

Boletín de Noticias

------

------

"Prontamente después de fallar en presentarse a una rueda de prensa esta mañana, la limosina que transportaba a la estrella Inuyasha a la conferencia fue secuestrada y llevada al interestado de Hoka. La invitada de Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, supuestamente fue apuntada con un arma y el chofer original fue asesinado de una herida de bala en el pecho. La policía ha revelado poca información a este punto pero han dicho que están especulando que el motivo para el ataque fue una furiosa reprimenda por la pérdida del combate de ayer."

"Tu madre está en el teléfono."

Kagome retiró su mirada del televisor en la oficina del detective a donde Kikyo estaba en el marco de la puerta con un teléfono en su mano extendida. Por un momento la estudiante consideró el aparato con cautela… casi podía escuchar lo que su madre iba a decir al momento que dijera 'hola'. Con un suave suspiro se levantó y recogió el teléfono y esperó para que Kikyo saliera para que pudiera estar sola para escuchar el maternal discurso.

Cautelosamente, ella se sentó y levantó el teléfono a su oído. "Hola-"

"Ven a casa." Fue la orden.

"Pero estoy bien, mamá, estoy en la estación de pol-"

"La madre de Yuka me llamó esta tarde diciéndome que había escuchado que mi propia hija había sido apuntada con un arma en las noticias!" La Sra. Higurashi sonaba insegura. "Tú estuviste así de cerca de ser asesinada Kagome!- No me importa si ahora está bien, sólo te quiero en casa sana y salva con todas las partes del cuerpo intactas! Qué demonios está pasando allá!"

"Mamá – está bien!" Kagome trató de aplacarla. Ella misma estaba sintiéndose mucho más calmada que antes. Era extraño – lo que había pasado en esa tranquila ruta rural parecía más un vago y distante recuerdo… a pesar del hecho de que había pasado sólo unas horas atrás. "Todo está bien. Todos estamos bien-"

"Nadie murió?" Preguntó su madre cautelosamente.

"Bueno… sí, el chofer. Pero tienen al hombre que lo hizo y lo están interrogando ahora mismo." Kagome miró el enmudecido noticiero con la policía hormigueando sobre la vacía carretera como hormigas en un hormiguero. De vez en cuando captaba un vistazo de la línea de tiza en el alquitrán. Ella volteó sus ojos hacia el piso. "De todas formas, me aseguraron que esto no pasa con frecuencia… de hecho nunca ha pasado antes. Además, Kikyo aumentó la seguridad diez veces – probablemente soy la persona más asegurada en el mundo en este momento."

"Puede ser verdad pero tal vez es mejor que vengas a casa." Insistió la Sra. Higurashi gentilmente. "No hubieras estado en peligro en primer lugar si hubieras regresado aquí al templo en vez de afuera con una superestrella."

"Pero todo está bien ahora." Le dijo Kagome. "El lunático está detenido por la policía así que ahora estamos a salvo." Ella no iba a decirle que a su madre que el hombre parecía estar trabajando para alguien más… eso sólo le causaría más preocupación. "No puedo quedarme hasta el domingo? Prometo que iré a casa el lunes y nunca pisaré una limo otra vez."

"Bueno…"

"Por favor mamá, quiero quedarme." Suplicó Kagome.

"Estás segura?" preguntó su madre gentilmente.

Alguien en el corredor golpeó la ventana al lado de la puerta de la oficina. Ella levantó la mirada para encontrar a Inuyasha aplastado contra el vidrio, haciéndole una cara. Ella lo miró planamente, pensando cómo se supone iba a responder esa última pregunta…

------

"Entonces nadie sabe quién es Jinko Aida." Dijo Miroku mientras colocaba el auto en frente de la villa. "Bueno eso pica."

Kikyo miró hacia el asiento trasero donde Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango estaban apretados en los tres asientos respectivamente con Kagome en el medio. "Cómo es que siempre tengo que sentarme en la mitad en estos viajes?" Kagome vociferó su queja.

"Porque eres la más pequeña." Le dijo Inuyasha francamente, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero parecía atascada. "Y siempre caes cuando giramos esquinas así que necesitas el apoyo mío y de Sango."

"Yo no necesito el soporte de nadie." Dijo Kagome burlona mientras se lanzaba contra él para hacer espacio para que sus pulmones respiraran. "Vengo de una larga línea de mujeres independientes."

"Vienes más de una larga línea de quejonas." Espetó Inuyasha. "Por qué esta puerta no se abre!"

"Porque está bloqueada, hipócrita." Dijo Sango desde el otro lado de Kagome. Él giró hacia ella peligrosamente, empujando a Kagome contra el asiento para que pudiera mirarla directamente. "_Quieres _trabajar en Mac. Donald's?" Sango le volteó los ojos.

Kagome, sin embargo, estaba mirando la mano contra su pecho, sujetándola al asiento tras ella. "Te importa?" ella le dio a Inuyasha un gruñido de advertencia.

"Importarme qué?" Obviamente él no había notado la ubicación de su mano. Kagome decidió que lo había notado pero se estaba haciendo el tonto, así que malvadamente pellizcó el dorso de su mano y la retorció rudamente.

"**OW!**"

"**Eso te enseñará por tocarme, pervertido!**"

"Niños…" Advirtió Miroku como un padre desde el frente. Él apagó el motor perezosamente y desbloqueó las puertas, permitiéndoles a los niños atrás salir apresuradamente. Kagome le dio a Inuyasha un último empujón antes de subir las escaleras y desaparecer en la villa. Sango la siguió con una desagradable mirada en dirección a Inuyasha.

"Puedo preguntar… qué demonios hice para merecer eso?" Preguntó Inuyasha secamente mientras se recostaba contra el costado del auto.

"Cómo si necesitáramos decirte." Respondió Kikyo con mordacidad. Ella cruzó sus brazos y miró sobre su hombro para revisar de que estuvieran solos antes de voltear para mirar entre Inuyasha y Miroku. "Y… la policía te preguntó de dónde sacaste el arma?"

"Sabes que sí." Espetó Inuyasha, dándole una sucia mirada. "Les dije lo que le dije la última vez."

"Que era del asesino?" Adivinó Kikyo.

Inuyasha asintió.

"Bueno," suspiró Miroku. "El ya ha sido condenado por asesinato y cargar un arma sin licencia… quién va a creerle si niega que tenía una segunda arma?"

"Y qué hay de Jinko Aida?" Kikyo dirigió esta pregunta a Inuyasha con una mirada penetrante. "Le dijiste a la policía de ella?"

Inuyasha se movió incómodo contra el auto. "No. No pensé que nos llevaría a algún lado." Dijo él malhumorado. "Y ese es un nombre que no necesito escuchar por ahora…"

"No me gusta." Dijo Kikyo sin rodeos. "Ella sacó su cabeza otra vez después de tanto tiempo… debe estar planeando algo-"

"Sí – está tratando de matarme!" Espetó Inuyasha furioso. "Puso una bomba en mi habitación para volarme y luego envió a uno de sus tiradores para hacerlo con Kouga para que yo fuera culpado por su asesinato y cuando eso falló envió al mismo hombre tras de mí en la limo esta mañana!"

Kikyo lo consideró fríamente. "No sabemos eso de seguro. Podrían haber sido incidentes separados. Por lo que sabemos sólo ha enviado a ese tirador tras de ti hoy…"

Miroku aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención. "Tal vez debamos doblar la seguridad? Un intento de asesinato no es algo para se tomado ligeramente – y antes de que lo digas Inuyasha – sé que eres un Hanyou pero una bala entre los ojos y estarás tan muerto como el resto de nosotros."

"Siéntete libre de triplicar la seguridad en ese caso." Le dijo Inuyasha dulcemente a Kikyo.

Ella sólo movió su mano deliberadamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada. "Pon a Miroku y a Sango a ayudar."

"Qué hay de Kagome?" llamó Inuyasha mientras ella se retiraba.

Kikyo volteó para mirarlo curiosamente. "Qué hay de ella?"

Él abrió su boca para responder pero lentamente la cerró otra vez cuando falló en salir con algo que decir. En vez, sólo se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada hacia la grava a sus pies. Kikyo lo miró sin parpadear por un momento antes de gesturizar a Miroku para seguirla adentro, dejando solo a Inuyasha de pie en el auto.

Él sólo gruñó y pateó las piedras malhumorado. "Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?"

------

"Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí?" Murmuró Kagome miserablemente mientras colapsaba sobre su cama.

Ella estaba cansada, miserable y nunca había estado tan al límite en su vida. Por supuesto, tampoco había sido apuntada con un arma en su vida, así que sentirse tan nerviosa estaba perfectamente justificado. Evidentes preguntas se mantenían corriendo en su mente… y se preguntó cómo demonios era posible tomar la vida de alguien más y no sentir remordimiento por eso? Ese falso chofer ciertamente no había sentido pena cuando había matado al chofer… pero no había dudado en volverse un tartamudeante cobarde cuando el arma había sido apuntada hacia él.

Ni por primera vez se preguntó a quién había molestado Inuyasha lo suficiente esta vez para garantizar tal asalto. Esta Jinko Aida estaba detrás aparentemente, pero nadie, ni aún la policía, sabía quién era ella. Probablemente alguna ennovia de Inuyasha que tenía algunos poderosos amigos…

Ella estaba detrás de la bomba en la habitación? El intento de asesinato de Kouga?

1992?

Kagome se movió inquieta mientras su mente se bloqueaba y no sabía que más creer. Tal vez algo de televisión sacaría cosas de su mente?

Ella se aseguró de cerrar las cortinas contra el oscurecido cielo de afuera y se desvistió para la cama antes de agarrar el control remoto para encender la tele.

Sorpresa, sorpresa, otro reporte de noticias del incidente de la limo. Kagome ya había escuchado todo lo que había que escuchar y rápidamente cambió canales otra vez. Los siguientes canales estaban llenos de publicidad, nada sorprendente ya que apenas eran las nueve y los cortes comerciales siempre estaban entre los programas. Así que sólo continuó cambiando hasta que encontró algo que hubiera y fuera digno de observar.

Ella se detuvo en un programa en particular…

Era uno de esos programas de celebridades que sus amigas siempre habían sintonizado para ver. Todo lo que Kagome encontraba ser ligeramente intrusito, asumiendo al igual que una revista de chismes en tu pantalla de T.V en vez de la mesa en la sala de espera de tu doctor. Además, todas las personas entrevistadas sobre celebridades eran los editores de las revistas porque, como todos saben, esas personas saben _mucho_ de las estrellas.

"_Salir con Inuyasha fue… wow, supongo._" Dijo una vanidosa rubia en la pantalla mientras enroscaba un mechón de improbable amarillo alrededor de su dedo. El pie de la imagen se leía como Eiko – ennovia. "_Nos conocimos en una fiesta, básicamente me escogió y me llevó al baño donde debimos habernos besado por horas-_"

"Ah." Kagome volteó sus ojos.

"_- Y sé que sólo duró una semana, pero nos divertimos._" La joven asintió felizmente, pero estaba cercana a las lágrimas. "_Síp! Diversión, diversión, diversión!_"

"Oh, eso es patético…" Kagome realmente la compadecía y estaba vagamente contenta cuando cambiaron a otra entrevista.

Angelique Spagni. Oh, que alegría…

"_Salimos unas semanas._" Balbuceó la súper modelo en francés mientras los subtítulos pasaban en la parte de abajo. "_Pero entonces...!_" ella comenzó a lloriquear con grandes sollozos en francés mientras era designada por los subtítulos como 'Ex más reciente.' "_Pero entonces me engañó – con un hombre! Me dijo que nuestro romance sólo fue el producto de una apuesta – que realmente estaba enamorado de su sirviente, un joven llamado Miroku._"

Kagome miró fríamente a la joven. "Él no habla francés – él no te dijo nada, greñuda!" Y aún si pudiera hablar francés todo lo que hubiera dicho habrían sido cumplidos a su escote. La mitad de ese sollozante discurso estaba preparado – el resto fue invento de Kagome.

Agradecidamente otra entrevista apareció antes de que Kagome se irritara más.

"_Oh, he conocido a Inuyasha desde que era un niño, por contactos con su madre, por supuesto._" Esta nueva mujer trabajaba para la revista 'Sure'. Ella se veía un poco seria así que Kagome supuso que era una reportera. "_A ella le gustaba dar entrevistas exclusivas para 'Sure' antes de morir. Hubo muchas veces que cuando entraba a su residencia todo lo que podías escuchar cuando pasabas por la puerta era esa fuerte gritería. La primera vez que lo escuché pensé que alguien estaba matando a un niño – pero sólo era Inuyasha. Ese niño solía sentarse en las escaleras y gritar todo el día – sólo dios sabe por qué. Eso perdonaba a su madre porque no había manera de callarlo, y su padre nunca estaba en casa para darle una mano – cuando estuve ahí él siempre estaba en el trabajo. A ese niño le faltó una figura paterna – estuvo rodeado por mujeres día y noche y su madre no lo envió a una escuela normal para hacer amigos normales. Sus padres lo habían encerrado en esa villa desde el día que nació._"

Kagome abrazó una almohada bajo su mentón mientras miraba el T.V. Cómo era que estaba aprendiendo más de la niñez de Inuyasha de un especial de T.V que del mismo joven? Sin mencionar el hecho de que millones de personas probablemente estaban enterándose exactamente de lo mismo en ese momento.

La incorpórea narración femenina siguió mientras fragmentos de video aparecían, fragmentos de un pequeño niño con desaliñado cabello blanco y orejas triangulares siendo arrastrado por una acera por una hermosa mujer de similar diseño. No había duda en la mente de Kagome de que la mujer era la infame madre modelo de Inuyasha. Pero en el video ambos estaban rodeados completamente por la prensa con cámaras destellando y micrófonos… ambos se veían muy apurados, y parecía una verdadera lucha caminar en línea recta por el pavimento con tantas personas importunando frente a ellos gritándole preguntas triviales tales como 'A dónde van?'

De repente Kaede apareció en pantalla, casi haciendo saltar a Kagome con sorpresa. "_Inuyasha era…_" ella hizo una larga pausa. _"… no lo que yo llamaría un niño fuera de control. Era desobediente y escandaloso – pero qué niño no lo es?_" Sí, Kagome podía relacionar a Souta. "_Algunas veces solía pensar que mi hermano era muy suave con el niño, dejándolo salirse con la suya mucho y muy temprano en la vida. Derrumbaría la casa a gritos si no se salía con la suya y llegaba a un punto donde mi cuñada estaba muy asustada de sacarlo de la casa por temor a que hiciera un berrinche en público._" Otra vez, una de esas largas pausas se extendió que trajo un frunce al rostro de Kagome mientras observaba a la anciana en pantalla. "_Se enderezó sorpresivamente rápido cuando comenzaron a enseñarle ese horroroso deporte. Ha sido un… un angel desde entonces._"

"No te fuerces, Kaede." Kagome notó la forma en que la boca de Kaede se torció como si un sabor amargo tocara su lengua mientras decía 'angel'.

Un nuevo video se mostró, describiendo un evento más reciente como si desaprobara el punto que Kagome había expuesto. Una especie de rápida entrevista con el hombre del momento después de una especie de premiación. "_Bueno, algunos días estoy feliz de haber sido nominado si pierdo._" Dijo Inuyasha pasando un susodicho premio entre sus manos en una forma aburrida y de mala gana. "_Pero algunos días me siento como – **beep **– así que cuando pierdo el premio en esos días yo – **beep **– a todo el que me hable después._"

Hubo una risa nerviosa detrás de la cámara.

"_No te rías._" Dijo Inuyasha seriamente. "_Me siento – **beep – **hoy, eres afortunado de que ganara el premio, amigo._"

No más risas nerviosas detrás de cámara. Kagome sintió los extremos de su boca levantarse mientras intentaba suprimir una sonrisa. Eso era típico de Inuyasha…

"_Fue el año antes de que comenzara a entrenar en esa salvaje técnica de boxeo._" La reportera de 'Sure' estaba de regreso y más contemplativa que nunca. "_Cada año desde su nacimiento la prensa siguió a ese niño y a su madre a donde quiera que iban. La prensa americana estaba enloquecida con chismes por esos primeros tres años, y cuando la familia regresó aquí la prensa japonesa comenzó donde la americana había quedado. Cada viaje de compras al supermercado por comestibles fue documentado. Cuando su madre dejaba la casa para sacar las canecas de la basura siempre había al menos un fotógrafo escondido en los arbustos observándola._"

Kagome siempre había encontrado la idea de observar a alguien sacar sus canecas un poco perverso, sin importar lo famoso que fueran.

"_Pero en 1992 Inuyasha desapareció de la faz de la tierra._"

Kagome se sentó abruptamente, su atención enfocada solamente en la pantalla de televisión.

"_De repente nadie podía encontrarlo._" Continuó la mujer de 'Sure'. "_El niño no podía ser encontrado. Sus padres no lo llevaban a donde solían y cuando les preguntaban en entrevistas dónde estaba su hijo siempre había un 'sin comentario.' Lo próximo que supimos en años siguientes y que escuchamos, de repente, era que Inuyasha se está entrenando en artes marciales a la tierna edad de siete._"

Lentamente las piezas en la cabeza de Kagome estaban comenzando a moverse… pero no lo rápido suficiente para realmente alcanzar la verdad del 92.

"_Hubo una joven reportera, con el nombre de Kikyo, que pasaba a ser muy cercana a la familia,_" continuó la reportera, mirando hacia arriba como si recordara detalles medio olvidados. "_Recuerdo hablarle un día y ella dijo que había algo muy divertido sobre la desaparición de nuestro icono adolescente en 1992. Lo último que supe de ella era que estaba en la búsqueda por su cuenta ese año… nunca regresó con algo productivo. De hecho nunca regresó. Lo que recuerdo, ahora está trabajando como la agente de Inuyasha._"

Kikyo? Una pieza del rompecabezas encajaba en el lugar… pero Kagome aún no veía toda la imagen.

Pero a este punto el especial de T.V había vuelto su enfoque a Joi Ito y de repente todos estaban hablando de la música. Tal vez Kagome normalmente se hubiera quedado para observar el programa de su cantante favorita, pero estaba tan concentrada en ese pequeño bocado de información de Kikyo y 1992. Tenía la sensación de que si los productores del programa supieran lo que había pasado en el 92 entonces tal vez todo el programa estaría dedicado a ese año y a Inuyasha.

Pero Kikyo obviamente había tropezado con la verdad… y le habían pagado por cerrar su boca con una oferta de trabajo de toda la vida… o algo más la había obligado a huir de sus instintos de reportera y mantener el secreto dentro de la villa.

"Grandioso, cómo voy a dormir ahora?" Se preguntó Kagome mientras apagaba la T.V y se desplomaba sobre la cama. Su mente ahora estaba corriendo con preguntas sobre Kikyo y _ese _año particular…

La muerte que ella había presenciado esa mañana fue borrada temporalmente de su mente.

Con un suspiro se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para dejar entrar algo de aire fresco en la encerrada habitación. Pero al minuto que abrió la puerta del balcón un movimiento abajo captó su atención. Mirando de repente en la oscuridad ella vio otra vez el movimiento y rápidamente corrió para inclinarse sobre la baranda del balcón para ver apropiadamente. El asesino de esa mañana regresó con perfecta claridad y su corazón comenzó a relampaguear en su pecho. Estaba breve de huir del borde con temor.

Pero cuando captó vista del movimiento otra vez, se calmó de cierta forma. Sólo era uno de los guardias inspeccionando el perímetro de la casa. El estaba vestido completamente de negro con todo a prueba de bala y un rifle descansando en un brazo mientras el otro estaba empleado en mantener a un gran pastor alemán a sus talones. Kagome se relajó ligeramente, reprimiéndose por ser tan fácil de asustar, pero eso no la detuvo de notar al segundo guardia en similar atuendo a pocos metros detrás del primero. O el tercer guardia… o el cuarto y quinto.

De hecho, había unos cuantos guardias. Kagome ladeó su cabeza mientras contaba a los hombres escondidos alrededor de la piscina, manteniéndose cerca a los arbustos y a las paredes del edificio. Por qué la seguridad había sido triplicada? Cuadruplicada?

"Hmm…" Canturreó ella para sí mientras regresaba a su habitación, pensando en la rareza. Tal vez Kikyo había aumentado la seguridad debido a los eventos de esa mañana. En realidad, se hubiera sorprendido si Kikyo no hubiera hecho nada…

Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama por un momento antes de pasar una mano sobre su rostro. Necesitaba relajarse de alguna forma… pensó en el piano pero eventualmente decidió lo contrario. No estaba de humor para hacer música. Cualquier nota que tocara sería amarga y miserable… sentía suficiente de las dos emociones sin necesidad de escucharlas en su música.

Así que se decidió por un baño. Uno con muchas burbujas y sales aromáticas. Kagome suspiró con una ligera sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño para comenzar a dejar correr el agua… pero era lento, así que supuso que podría bajar a la cocina y agarrar una naranja o algo para distraer su estómago mientras se mojaba en la bañera.

Dejando el agua abierta a paso lento para que no se derramara si se demoraba, ella salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. De alguna forma correr por las escaleras parecía más rápido que tomar el elevador en este instante. Probablemente ya podía encontrar la cocina con los ojos vendados así que tuvo poco problema en localizarla en menos de un minuto.

Ella se deslizó por las puertas, sabiendo que había poco probabilidad de alguien levantado a esa hora por una merienda… lo cual era por qué el joven al lado del horno con el cuchillo la asustó. "Ahh!"

Inuyasha hizo una fuerte mueca ante su corto grito y lanzó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar. "Perra! A qué estabas jugando!"

"Oh…" Kagome mantuvo una mano en su pecho otra vez maldiciendo a sus desgastados nervios. "Sólo eres tú… pensé que ibas a matarme!"

"Pero tú te topaste conmigo!" Espetó Inuyasha, levantando otra vez el cuchillo con un ceño fruncido mientras regresaba a su pequeño proyecto en la tabla de cortar. "No deberías ser tan sensible, Kagome."

"Eso es rico." Ella le dio una crítica mirada mientras avanzaba para recostarse contra el mesón. "Lo dice el hombre que estaba temblando como una hoja cuando apuntó una pequeña pistola a un hombre malo."

Inuyasha sólo resopló, como si no creyera en su declaración. Probablemente estaba tratando de evitar ser a acorralado por su momento de momentánea debilidad a orilla de esa carretera. Kagome sabía que últimamente estaba tratando de evitar darle cualquier oportunidad para entrar y sacar al verdadero Inuyasha.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Eso le sacón una sonrisa. "Estoy deshuesando un abadejo."

Bueno eso… había sonado completamente a otra cosa. Sólo tenía que asegurarse… "Tú le estás haciendo _qué _a un abadejo?"

"Deshuesando!" respondió él animado. "Me gusta el pescado-"

"Demasiado, huh?"

"Déjame terminar." Él levantó el cuchillo y apuntó el medio deshuesado filete en la tabla. "Cocinera nunca me deja tocar las cosas en el refrigerador durante las horas del día, así que tengo que hacerlo en secreto bajo la oscuridad."

"Me atrevo a preguntar por qué estás cocinando un pescado pasadas las nueve y media un miércoles en la noche?" ella le levantó una ceja y se sentó en una banca cerca al mesón donde él deshuesaba…

"Hambre…" respondió él con un encogimiento de hombre. "Me gusta el pescado y-"

"Observaste un programa de cocina, verdad?" Notó ella, recordando uno de los canales que había pasado antes de encontrar ese pequeño documental de las celebridades.

"Bueno, era eso o ver a un grupo de personas que apenas conozco calumniándome porque están celosas." Replicó él. "Angelique Spagni le ha balbuceado al mundo que soy gay… primera vez que entiendo lo que dice."

Kagome mordió su labio. "Tal vez escuchó que te dispararon en un bar gay."

"CERCA a un bar gay." Corrigió él automáticamente.

Ella ladeó su cabeza levemente. "Entonces viste el programa?"

"Mm… no lo hago normalmente. No había nada más." Él se encogió. Ella estaba por abrir su boca para seguir con eso cuando él la interrumpió. "Y antes de que preguntes, no me molesta. La gente ha estado hablando de mi toda mi vida, a mis espaldas y en mi cara como si no estuviera ahí. No me molesta tanto como crees."

"Me molestaría." Confesó Kagome, agradecida de que no era lo conocida suficiente para crearle chismes. "Si la gente estuviera diciendo que yo era gay a mis espaldas… probablemente no me gustaría." Por supuesto, esto instantáneamente le recordó de la alegre Seiko en esa fatal fiesta. "Aunque… tal vez no sería injusto decir que…"

"Qué?" Sus orejas se levantaron alertas. El abadejo fue olvidado momentáneamente mientras la miraba intensamente. "Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno…" ella se movió distraídamente en la silla. "Recuerdas esa fiesta a la que me llevaste? Bueno… esa chica que te 'saludó' en esa forma 'amistosa', hizo exactamente lo mismo conmigo."

Su boca se desplomó, y pasó un momento antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez. "Estás diciendo que Seiko te _besó_!"

Kagome asintió. Realmente no le molestaba tanto… pero en verdad era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa noche. "Sí. Totalmente en los labios al momento que te fuiste."

"Oh cielos!" chilló él, levantando sus manos hacia su cabeza. "Me lo _perdí_!"

Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Qué es tan atractivo de ver a dos chicas besándose? No es la gran cosa."

Él se encogió, aunque se veía empeñado y distante de repente. "Dos chicas besándose es mucho más excitante que ver cualquier otro tipo de pareja."

Kagome lo miró. "No lo sé…" dijo ella con burla. "No me importaría verte besándote con un chico por una vez… y…"

Ella se desvaneció cunado su mirada empañaba se transformaba en algo más. Él desvió su atención firmemente en el abadejo sobre la tabla de cortar. Kagome frunció. "Qué pasa con tu cara-"

"Nada." Dijo él rápidamente. _Muy _rápidamente.

Así que tal vez el incidente del 92 estaba engañándola… pero sabía que estaba mirándola a la cara en ese momento. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras lo observaba deshuesar el abadejo. "Y…" ella se inclinó, descansando su mentón en la palma de su mano. "Cuál era su nombre?"

Él hizo un débil sonido de derrota en su garganta mientras soltaba el cuchillo otra vez y miraba al cielo como en una silenciosa oración por piedad. "Sabes esa vez que fui herido _cerca de_ un bar gay…?"

"Posiblemente." Oh, esta era dulce y deliciosa tortura. Su sonrisa se amplió más.

"Bueno… yo no estaba pasando… en realidad estuve ahí casi toda la noche antes de salir y resultar herido."

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron. "Qué demonios estabas-!"

"No lo sabía!" espetó él fuertemente, haciéndola resoplar con una risa pobremente contenida. "Pensé que era un bar ordinario – los drag queen se veían realmente auténticos!"

"Oh Inuyasha…" _No te rías, Kagome, no te rías…_

"Y ahí estaba esta pollita." Dijo él miserablemente. "Tenía piernas por qué morir y un rostro realmente bonito… así que fuimos detrás del club a un callejón para ponernos a-"

"No tienes que entrar en detalles-"

"Todo _parecía_ real!" dijo él defensivamente. "Pero entonces cuando puse mi mano bajo su falda… sentí algo en mi mano."

Kagome no sacudió sus anteriores ideas mientras se rendía a la risa. Tampoco podía dejar de reír – aún cuando vio la disgustada expresión de Inuyasha, sólo le añadió a sus carcajadas y pronto estaba sujetando su estómago como si luchara por respirar y reír al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha la observó en forma disgustada, tocando su cuchillo cariñosamente.

"T-tú besaste…" ella jadeó entre risas. "A un drag queen!"

"No es _así _de divertido!" espetó él.

"Sí lo es!" Rió ella. "Deberías ver tu cara en este momento!"

"Tú no vas a hablarle a nadie de esto." Le dijo él severamente. "Si alguien descubre que me besé con un drag queen entonces seré la burla de Japón."

"No te preocupes, no te preocupes." Ella golpeó suavemente su tenso brazo. "No le diré a nadie nuestro pequeño secreto."

"Si lo haces te demandaré por todo lo que vales." Dijo él ligeramente, pero kagome no tenía duda de que cumpliría su amenaza si rompía su promesa. Ella lo observó casualmente por un momento antes de decir algo que había estado en su mente desde esa mañana. "Gracias por salvarme…"

Él volteó sus ojos. "Qué se supone que debía hacer? Dejar que continuara amenazándote? No es como si no estuviera en mi camino – y también estaba en mis intereses detenerlo – quiero decir, una vez que él te matara sólo voltearía el arma hacia mi y haría lo mismo-"

"Basta." Kagome le tocó su brazo ligeramente. "Sólo acepta mis gracias y no discutas."

"Pero-"

"Inuyasha!" Ella le dio un empujón y se volteó, levantando su vaso del mesón mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Gracias. Sólo déjalo así."

"Sí señora." Inuyasha la saludó mientras salía de la cocina.

Bien… de vuelta a deshuesar el abadejo.

------

"Y qué está pasando?" Sango bostezó mientras entraba a la sala de seguridad.

Miroku copió el bostezo y apuntó vagamente a las pantallas. "Está muy tranquilo." Él se encogió. "Inuyasha está haciendo otra vez esa cosa en la cocina y todos los demás se fueron a la cama."

"Oh bien… entonces tal vez podamos irnos pronto?" Sango frotó su rostro cansadamente. "Estoy descuartizada…"

"_Estás _descuartizada?" Miroku le entrecerró los ojos. "Tú no fuiste quien tuvo que convencer a la prensa hoy que Inuyasha no le disparó a nadie…"

"Mm." Sango sólo gruñó su consolación y se sentó en el escritorio a su lado. Se sentaron en silencio los próximos minutos, observando distraídamente los monitores de vigilancia. Eventualmente, Sango bostezó de nuevo. "Estoy cansada."

"Lo sé. Tienes que…" Miroku se interrumpió, mirando atentamente uno de los monitores de la piscina. "Qué fue eso?"

Rápidamente Sango siguió su mirada, muy alerta. Lo que sea que Miroku haya visto… se fue. "Tal vez fue uno de los guardias?"

"No parecía un guardia para mi."

Ellos observaron cuidadosamente por un momento, Miroku llamó por radio a uno de los guardias para revisar lo que podría haber visto. Ellos vieron que el guardia informado en la pantalla se volteó y se dirigió en dirección de la piscina.

Luego la energía se interrumpió y quedaron en la oscuridad. Los monitores chisporrotearon y se apagaron, dejando a Sango y a Miroku con pequeñas chispas de luz en cada pantalla.

"Mierda." Miroku se tambaleó sobre sus pies, ya colocando su mano en su audífono. "Kikyo – la energía se fue!"

"Lo sé." Vino la amortiguada respuesta. "Encuentra a Inuyasha."

"La cocina." Le dijo cortamente Miroku a Sango.

Ambos abandonaron la sala de seguridad a favor de encontrar la cocina y a Inuyasha, esperando llegar en su ayuda si era necesario. Para su alivio lo encontraron a medio camino. "Algo está pasando." Le informó Sango a la perpleja estrella cuando entraron al foyer. "Tienes que quedarte con nosotros y-"

"Escuché algo arriba." Interrumpió Inuyasha sin cuidado, moviéndose ya en dirección de las escaleras.

"Inuyasha!" gritó Miroku tras él. Pero con la velocidad supernatural de Inuyasha, tenían problemas para seguirlo a un buen paso. Cuando el Hanyou desapareció por las escaleras Miroku sólo pudo llamar a Sango para seguirlo mientras corría tras él.

Parecían dirigirse al segundo piso, por el mismo corredor de habitaciones donde Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaban. Voltearon la esquina a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha lanzando su peso contra la puerta de Kagome.

"Qué pasa?" Miroku se abalanzó, pero disminuyó cuando sus pasos se volvieron golpes húmedos. Mirando hacia abajo notó que el piso estaba completamente mojado.

"Hubo una inundación?" Jadeó Sango cuando los alcanzó y notó el estado de la húmeda alfombra. Parecía estar emanando debajo de la puerta que Inuyasha estaba tratando de derribar.

"Kagome!" gritó Inuyasha mientras lanzaba su peso una última vez. Hubo un sólido crujido de madera y la puerta se abrió a regañadientes. Inuyasha no desperdició tiempo en entrar en la habitación mientras Miroku y Sango lo seguían ligeramente más titubeantes, aún pensando en toda el agua en el piso.

El Hanyou hizo un camino directo hacia la puerta abierta del baño, enviando a volar agua con cada paso apresurado. Él se detuvo en seco en el marco.

Miroku llegó tras él y miró el baño sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, ya lo apretaba una cantidad de pánico y confusión. "Dónde está?"

Los grifos del baño aún estaban abiertos en una bañera llena hasta el tope, una continua corriente de agua caía por los bordes sobre el linóleo piso, inundando todo el baño. Kagome no estaba ahí. Inuyasha se tomó sólo un momento para inspeccionar el daño antes de voltear de repente a mirar la ventana. "No está aquí…" Murmuró él suavemente, empujando a Miroku mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón.

Las suaves cortinas ondeaban gentilmente con la puerta del balcón abierta.

"Oh dios…" Sango cubrió su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Miroku estaba muy conmocionado para lograr más que pasar su mano por su cabello.

Inuyasha se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor del vacío balcón antes de mirar a Miroku y a Sango. Él emitió una última orden. "Regresen la energía!" y antes de que pudieran protestar, saltó por un lado del balcón y cayó dos pisos hacia el suelo pavimentado de abajo.

No perdió mucho tiempo mirando alrededor, tenía el olor y era suficiente. Él se retiró del borde de la piscina y bajó las escaleras incrustadas en el acantilado, dirigiéndose hacia la playa.

Sonidos de gritos y motores hicieron eco desde la arena y cuando llegó a la cerca eléctrica, descubrió que ya estaba desactivada y abierta. El guardia a su lado estaba inconsciente. Él lo pasó sin vacilar. "Kagome!"

Lo que vio comenzó a horrorizarlo. Kagome no respondió, o probablemente no podía porque estaba envuelta en una sábana y montada en un bote por varias personas usando ropas oscuras. Máscaras cubrían sus rostros, haciendo imposible la identificación, pero aún así a Inuyasha no le importó. Sus ojos estaban solamente en el frígido bulto de sábanas siendo empujado entre ellos. "KAGOME!"

Gritas su nombre probablemente no había sido buena idea. Las personas con máscaras ya lo habían notado y rápidamente estaban subiendo al bote, encendiendo el motor.

Maldiciendo por todo lo que valía, corrió por la arena, desesperado de alcanzar ese bote antes de que arrancara. "Kagome!"

El bote ya estaba alejándose en la oscuridad, y él aún no había alcanzado la resaca. Pero estaba convencido de que lo lograría. Incluso cuando perdió vista completamente siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba el zumbido del motor del bote desaparecer en la distancia.

Él chapoteó entre las olas y finalmente llegó a un alto, hasta la rodilla en la congelante agua. Escuchó atentamente.

Estaba completamente en silencio.

"No…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Lrchan: **

X3, otro capitulo...y bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya saben, pueden visitar mi foro XD, que esta muuuy abandonado. Anime-love.foro.st

Los espero.


	24. Perdidos

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 23

Perdidos

------

------

"No creo en cuánta mierda nos encontramos…" Kikyo no era el tipo de mujer que normalmente se encontraría maldiciendo, pero incluso ella estaba comenzando a sentir la tensión de su situación. Ella hojeó las declaraciones escritas en los papeles en sus manos para recordarse de lo que iba a decir, pero estaba más enfocada en el murmurante sonido de conversación en la sala de prensa más allá de esa puerta. Sonaba como un enjambre de furiosas abejas.

Kagome Higurashi había sido secuestrada por una banda de enmascarados en medio de la noche… y el público quería respuestas.

"Sólo recuerda lo que escribí y estaremos bien." Le dijo Miroku y ella le disparó una fría mirada. Pudo haber escrito todas las líneas en los papeles que ella sostenía, pero él no era quien tenía que encarar a una multitud de furiosos y demandantes reporteros. Por sentado, sabía cómo funcionaban sus mentes, pero estaba tomándole todo su autocontrol para evitar estallar en sudor frío.

"Estamos jodidos…" murmuró ella para sí. "Estamos tan jodidos… no creo que dejáramos que pasara esto."

"No hay caso en estresarlo," le dijo Miroku severamente, abriendo la puerta levemente para inspeccionar la escena adentro. Se veía dolido cuando la dejó cerrarse de nuevo. "Ahora está fuera de nuestras manos, no podemos hacer nada excepto responder preguntas. Es la policía quien tiene que encontrarla."

"Si algo malo le pasa Miroku-"

"Mira, si Jinko Aida está detrás de esto como lo dijimos," Miroku la interrumpió, "Entonces por qué estaría tras Kagome? Esa joven no está involucrada en nuestros asuntos, así que por qué ir tras ella y no por Inuyasha? Kagome no es a quien quiere… creo que está a salvo por ahora."

"Por ahora." Dijo Kikyo fríamente. "Espera hasta que Inuyasha haga algo irracionalmente estúpido."

Ellos permanecieron en incómodo silencio por unos segundos, ambos entraron a la situación desde sus separados puntos de vista. De repente Kikyo movió su cabeza con una mueca de disgusto. "Vamos a terminar con esto." Anunció ella más para sí antes de pasar a Miroku y la puerta de la sala de prensa.

Al momento que entró hubo un destello de cámaras en su dirección de los reporteros reunidos. Ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a la mesa a la cabeza de la sala para sentarse y hacer su declaración. Se acomodó primeramente en su inexpresiva manera mientras dirigía su mirada a las filas ante ella. "Damas y caballeros… es mi obligación confirmar que Kagome Higurashi fue secuestrada anoche de la propiedad de Inuyasha. El rapto fue repentino y sorpresivo. Todos estamos sacudidos por ese inesperado giro de eventos. La policía ya ha dirigido su investigación en encontrar a Kagome Higurashi y a los perpetradores que la tienen. No hay noticias aún de su paradero, pero tenemos esperanzas. Todavía es muy temprano para clarificar mucho más." Kikyo pausó y levantó la vista. "Ahora responderé sus preguntas."

Manos se levantaron. Cuidadosamente Kikyo seleccionó uno de los más dóciles reporteros del frente. "Tú con el bigote."

Él se levantó. "Diario Beagle. Srta. Kikyo, por qué las medidas de seguridad de la residencia de Inuyasha le fallaron a Kagome Higurashi en su momento de necesidad? Cómo fue que una estudiante de quince años fue secuestrada de una de las instalaciones más seguras de este país?"

Kikyo se erizó interiormente. "Hubo un corte de energía justo antes del secuestro. Fue un ataque furtivo altamente organizado que no pudimos predecir. Esas personas obviamente planearon llevarse a Kagome Higurashi."

Hubo un conmocionado murmullo que hizo fruncir a Kikyo. Por supuesto que habían planeado llevarse a Kagome! Por qué más habrían entrado a la villa para secuestrarla? Qué era tan sorprendente?

Otro reportero se levantó. "Srta. Kikyo, hay alguna idea de quién podría haberse llevado a Kagome Higurashi?"

Sí. Muchas, muchas ideas. Inuyasha tenía muchos enemigos… no era que el público fuera a ser informado de ese pequeño secreto. "No. Aparte de eso no sabemos quién tendría motivo para llevarse a Kagome."

La entrevista continuó y la paciencia de Kikyo se estrechó más mientras se agotaba más y más.

"Cómo ha tomado la noticia los padres de la joven?"

"No he hablado directamente con la familia de Kagome, pero estoy segura que están tan conmocionados y desolados como nosotros."

"Por qué los secuestradores no fueron perseguidos si fueron vistos entrando y saliendo del edificio?"

"Usaron un bote. El agua no deja rastros para seguir así que fuimos incapaces de rastrear sus pasos."

Y por último… "Qué tiene que decir Inuyasha sobre este secuestro?"

Kikyo se detuvo un momento, pensando duro una forma de responder eso sensiblemente. Aunque… siempre podría decir la verdad. "Inuyasha está más turbado que cualquiera de nosotros. Ha tomado esto como un ataque personal y sólo se culpa a sí mismo por la pérdida de Kagome."

Un gentil murmuro de 'ow' pudo escucharse. Kikyo bajó su mirada brevemente hacia la mesa frente a ella, tratando de esconder su cínica expresión. No le tomaba mucho tener a esos hombres comiendo de la mano de Inuyasha.

Después de eso, Kikyo no respondió más preguntas y rápidamente hizo su cierre. "No hay duda que estamos haciendo todo el esfuerzo por localizar a Kagome Higurashi gastando cada recurso a nuestro alcance. Las personas que han cometido este perverso crimen pagará claramente y _encontraremos _a Kagome Higurashi."

------

"… _y encontraremos a Kagome Higurashi._"

"Sí, buena suerte con eso."

Inuyasha tomó otro sorbo de la cerveza en su mano y pateó su pie en un ritmo distraído contra el muro del mar. La tienda electrónica opuesta tenía al menos diez televisores en la vitrina, tres de los cuales estaban sintonizados en el canal de veinticuatro horas de noticias que pasaba a estar emitiendo una entrevista con su agente. El volumen estaba bajo pero eso no presentaba problema para su agudo oído.

Una joven adolescente se detuvo mientras lo pasaba en la acera. Ella lo miró enmudecida y él simplemente la miró. "Qué estás mirando?" le espetó él. "No has visto una superestrella frecuentando una esquina antes?"

Ella aceleró indignada.

"Está bien! Estoy medio tomado también!" gritó él tras ella.

Tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera de vista, él rió y llevó la botella de cerveza a sus labios otra vez. Él dejó de reír instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta que la botella ahora estaba vacía. "Oh mierda." Murmuró él para sí, volteándola de arriba abajo y sacudiéndola como si eso produjera más alcohol. Cuando descubrió que era muy improductivo, gruñó y lanzó la botella sobre su hombro y abajo al otro lado del muro. Él notó el claro choque cuando golpeó las rocas abajo con una punzada de satisfacción.

Pero ahora estaba falto de cerveza.

Esa depravación por nicotina también estaba comenzando a pesar sobre él… había estado escaso de parches de nicotina por cinco horas.

Su salvación llegó en la forma de un hombre fornido de mediada edad bajando por la calle hacia él encendiendo su propio cigarrillo. Inuyasha enfocó una penetrante mirada en él y saltó del muro, moviéndose para interceptarlo.

Tal vez deba dejarlo en algún otro momento. Tal vez un momento cuando sus niveles de estrés estuvieran al mínimo.

"Oye tú!" Lo llamó Inuyasha.

El hombre de mediana edad levantó la vista, reconocimiento golpeó su rostro. "Oye, no eres tú-"

"Sí, tengo mucho de eso." Inuyasha lo interrumpió rudamente, mereciéndose un sospechoso ceño fruncido. "Tienes más de esos cigarrillos?"

"Piérdete, niño." El hombre lo pasó empujándolo rudamente. Inuyasha se tambaleó levemente (mayormente porque estaba cercano al estado 'completamente ebrio' de la sobriedad) pero cuando rozó contra el hombre se aseguró de deslizar una mano discretamente por el abultado bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando la mercancía sin alboroto.

Él se enderezó después de que el hombre había terminado de empujarlo y se alejaba rápidamente, refunfuñando sobre niños malos con malos hábitos. Inuyasha no le prestó atención mientras sacaba rápidamente uno de los cigarrillos y uno de los fósforos del pequeño paquete. Una raspada en la áspera superficie del muro y el fósforo se prendió en llamas.

"Dulce misericordia…" Él suspiró contento mientras el venenoso y amenazador humo llenaba sus pulmones. Se separó del inocente adhesivo blanco lo suficiente para mirarlo cuidadosamente. Kagome tendría pocas cosas que decirle si lo veía haciendo esto… Él se bufó y volteó sus ojos mientras se recostaba otra vez contra la pared. "Poca posibilidad de que pase."

El cigarrillo se acabó muy rápidamente para el gusto de Inuyasha y lo lanzó sobre el muro cuando llegó a una simple colilla. Comenzó a sacar otro, pero dudó… de verdad no debería continuar, después de todo _estaba_ tratando de dejarlo. Pero otra parte de él estaba recordándole tranquilamente que tal vez un mejor momento para dejarlo sería después de que Kagome fuera a ca-

Él interrumpió repentinamente ese tren de ideas y sacó el siguiente cigarrillo completamente. Otro fósforo y un momento después estaba recostando sus codos en el muro y mirando hacia el mar con ojos cubiertos. El cigarrillo encendido colgaba débilmente entre sus dedos, rechazado.

Inuyasha suspiró y cerró sus ojos. "Pude haberla salvado…"

Fuertes y furiosos pasos estaban regresando desde su izquierda. No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber que el hombre de mediana edad al que había robado estaba regresando por venganza. No pasó mucho antes de que Inuyasha sintiera un furioso dedo golpeando su hombro.

"Sí, qué?" Demandó Inuyasha cortamente.

"Robaste mis cigarrillos." Hubo una terrible sensación de presagio en ese tono que Inuyasha no perdió.

Pero aún así lo ignoró. En vez, tomó una chupada de su cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo lentamente. "Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo él condescendientemente.

La mano que había golpeado su hombro ahora lo tomaba fuertemente, girándolo con un movimiento brusco. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera verle pies y cabeza a la situación fue golpeado en la cara por un gran y macizo puño.

"Eso te enseñará por robar las pertenencias de los demás!" Sermoneó el hombre mientras Inuyasha caía contra el muro por la viva fuerza del golpe. Afortunadamente su rostro y sentidos estaban intactos, pero si hubiera sido una noche humana…

"Me golpeaste!" Acusó él acaloradamente.

"Tú me robaste!"

"No sabes quién soy yo!" Demandó Inuyasha.

"Me importa poco!"

Eso lo hizo. Aún sin molestarse en subir sus mangas Inuyasha se abalanzó tan duro como fue necesario. Fue suficiente para enviar al hombre contra el suelo y permanecer consciente lo suficiente para pronunciar: "Ah mierda… tú eres él…!" Antes de desmayarse completamente.

"No estoy para que se metan conmigo hoy!" Espetó Inuyasha.

Al otro lado de la calle ya habían unos mirones mirando a Inuyasha y al hombre inconsciente en shock, reconocieran o no, a Inuyasha particularmente no le preocupó cuál. Pasó su cabello sobre su hombro presumidamente y guardó los cigarrillos y fósforos en su bolsillo. Los guardaría para después - justo entonces probablemente era mejor salir de ahí antes de que alguien llamara a la policía.

Policías husmeando a su alrededor otra vez era lo último que necesitaba en el momento.

De nuevo mientras vagaba por el camino a lo largo del muro, se encontró dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Si hubiera sido un poco más rápido podría haber alcanzado a Kagome y salvarla? Si hubiera ido directo al balcón en vez de al baño hubiera podido bajar a la playa a tiempo para alcanzar el bote?

Tal vez hubiera nadado tras ellos a pesar de todo. No había escuchado ningún motor… pero qué si sólo los hubieran apagado y estuvieran sentados a cien metros en la oscuridad mientras él andaba con dificultad en la orilla?

Y dónde estaba ahora…?

Inuyasha apenas podía levantar su mirada de las piedras pavimentadas del camino. Él le había fallado… podría haber hecho algo al menos pero le había fallado, como les fallaba a todos.

Ella no era sólo una estudiante… de quince años y tan inocente como venían. Pero sólo había durado una semana en su corrompida presencia antes de que hubiera caído víctima de todos los problemas que lo rodeaban. No lo había merecido… ella sólo debería haber ido a casa y olvidarse de él y la villa. Al menos de esa forma uno de ellos hubiera sobrevivido…

Ese viejo muelle estaba comenzando a verse poderosamente interesante esos días…

"Discúlpame, tienes la hora?"

Él levantó sus ojos del pavimento lo suficiente para ver a una joven aproximándose… mujer, no podía decidir cuál. Rubia oxigenada… podía olerlo a una milla. Ella usaba lentes oscuros y un pálido labial…

Era familiar.

Él se sacudió la sensación de déjà vu y se detuvo a su lado, levantando su propia muñeca para ver su reloj. "Son casi las once y media." Él se encogió y luego añadió, "Jueves."

"Oh cielos," la joven mujer mordió su labio. "Creo que mi reloj está lento… tengo una entrevista de trabajo en media hora y tengo que apurarme, te importa si sincronizo mi reloj con el tuyo?"

En un día normal este hubiera sido un momento muy oportuno para anotar. Pero en el momento estaba peleando y toda esta interrupción estaba comenzando a irritarlo. Él se contuvo admirablemente. "Seguro, como sea."

"Lo siento, mis uñas son muy largas - te importa darle cuerda por mi?" Ella ofreció su muñeca.

Él evitó decirle irse al infierno y simplemente se encogió mientras tomaba su muñeca y giraba el botón del reloj a la línea de tiempo para igualar su propio reloj. Lo hizo rápido y eficientemente, listo para continuar y regresar a sus pensamientos. "Ya, ahora no estarás tarde."

"Gracias." Ella sonrió amablemente y buscó en la cartera negra que descansaba en su hombro. Era un movimiento casual que Inuyasha no notó lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue muy tarde. Una lata blanca fue sacada y comenzó a levantarla hacia Inuyasha mientras cubría su boca. Aún no entendía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que repentinamente un amargo vapor fue rociado en su rostro.

"Qué de-!" él se echó para atrás bruscamente. El vapor irritó sus ojos e invadió sus pulmones en una rápida y alarmada inhalada de aire.

Sus pulmones gritaron instantáneamente, como si pequeñas agujas pincharan sus conductos de ventilación dentro de él. Por alguna razón no pudo inhalar suficiente aire, mientras su respiración se volvía más poco profunda y áspera. La visión se nubló mientras su cuerpo se entumecía y no tuvo más opción sino desplomarse de rodillas cuando la agonizante debilidad se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo.

Con la última pizca de su fuerza miró a su atacante, preguntándose cómo de todos los días había sido _este_ el día que el destino había escogido para que un enemigo finalmente lo atrapara desprevenido. Pero luego ella retiró esos lentes oscuros y lo miró con esos fríos ojos negros, una mirada complementada con ese bajo rasgo de sus labios y las tres cicatrices perfectamente alineadas que abarcaban desde la línea de cabello hacia su ojo izquierdo.

"Jin…" jadeó él mientras la visión le fallaba completamente y colapsaba sobre el duro suelo.

La conciencia permaneció lo suficiente para escuchar el chillido de llantas acercándose, pero después de eso no supo nada.

------

"Una celebridad… es fama divorciada del talento. Una vez que su personalidad se vuelve más grande que cualquier interpretación que pueda dar, te has pintado en un rincón. Así que él es, en efecto, la celebridad más vulgar adornando nuestra tierra."

Kagome volteó sus ojos ante el analista 'profesional' 'adornando' la radio con sus francas opiniones del adolescente más favorito de la nación. Ella nunca había notado cuántas personas escorificaban a Inuyasha todos los días. Antes habría concordado sinceramente con el hombre de la radio, pero ahora estaba _tratando _de ser un poco más imparcial en todo.

Las esposas tintinearon tras ella contra la vara metálica a la que había sido esposada cuando se movió ligeramente para mirar por la ventana. Era una vieja ventana con tablillas de madera cruzándola en una cuadrícula. El vidrio estaba quebrado arriba en varios lugares y sucio de sólo dios sabe cuántos años el edificio había estado en pie. Ella no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero más allá de esa ventana podía distinguir las copas de los árboles verdes lo que significaba que estaba dentro o alrededor de un parque de alguna descripción o incluso en un área más rural.

Fuerte luz solar estaba entrando por los rotos paneles de vidrio así que eventualmente tuvo que apartar su mirada, de nuevo a la habitación en la que había sido dejada. Parecía como el garaje de alguien, lleno de cosas de todo tipo y un viejo y rústico radio que había sido dejado para su beneficio… pero todo lo que había escuchado desde que había despertado eran noticias de que una joven llamada Kagome Higurashi había sido secuestrada de la villa de Inuyasha en la costa.

"Así que escuché que Kagome Higurashi también fue secuestrada, huh!" Kagome había estado llamando con frecuencia, preguntándose si había alguien en las otras habitaciones del edificio que la escuchara. "Quién hubiera pensado que ella sería secuestrada al mismo tiempo que yo - del mismo lugar y todo!"

Era un intento muy cojo por convencer a sus secuestradores de que ella no era a quien querían… pero estaba lo suficientemente dispuesta y desesperada para intentar cualquier cosa a este punto. Estaba medio aliviada de que no hubiera visto a nadie todavía, pero levemente perturbada. Qué si había sido abandonada aquí y estaba destinada a morir de hambre mientras el país la buscaba?

Kagome dejó salir otro suspiro mientras movía sus piernas, tratando de evitar que se encalambraran bajo ella. Una vez más hizo sonar sus esposas para probarlas y a la vara, pero ambas se mantenían fuertes. Ella estaba absolutamente atascada.

El secuestro había tenido lugar tan rápido que no había tenido una oportunidad para cambiarse su pijama. Al minuto que cerró la puerta de su habitación con un jugo de fruta en mano, una asquerosa y olorosa prenda había sido presionada sobre su nariz y boca. Ella se desmayó no mucho después de eso.

Extrañamente, había una pulcra pila de ropa limpia cerca, pero ni podía alcanzarla ni ponérsela aún si pudiera. Ella la miró despectivamente… parecía ropa muy pequeña…

Kagome dirigió otra vez su atención alrededor de la habitación ya que realmente no había nada mejor que hacer. Aparte de la radio, notó el resto de chatarra. Una vieja y rota guitarra eléctrica, un par de marcos desechados, unas pocas botellas de peróxido de hidrógeno, botellas de agua vacías bajo una de varias sillas rotas. El piso era duro concreto gris, cubierto de pequeñas manchas de pintura roja o blanca.

Kagome miró esas botellas de agua con anhelo. "Hola!" Llamó ella otra vez a todo pulmón. "Hay alguien ahí? Estoy un poco sedienta! No me importaría una bebida!"

Nadie respondió sus llamados.

_Me pregunto si las personas que me secuestraron están conectadas a lo que pasó ayer…_ Kagome colocó su labio entre sus dientes. Tal vez esta Jinko Aida estaba detrás de todo? Las probabilidades eran que todo esto estaba conectado con el intento de asesinato de Kouga y la bomba en la habitación de Inuyasha e indudablemente el asesinato que había presenciado el día anterior.

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios de Kagome y se movió con impaciencia. Tal vez si hubiera observado unos episodios más de MacGyver hubiera podido encontrar su escape de ahí con poco más que ese lápiz y ese pedazo de chicle pegado a la parte de abajo de esa silla.

Un sonido distante interrumpió las contemplaciones de Kagome y rápidamente se tranquilizó mientras se concentraba en escuchar. El sonido se acercó hasta que se dio cuenta que eran pasos subiendo una escalera en algún lugar más allá de esa puerta opuesta a ella. Del sonido de eso, era una persona muy gorda, o alguien cargando una carga pesada.

Kagome se movió nerviosamente, sin saber qué pensar cuando los pasos se acercaron a la puerta hasta que una sombra cayó por la brecha de luz en la parte inferior de la puerta.

"Póngalo adentro." Ordenó una amortiguada voz femenina.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Kagome saltó ante la brusquedad. Por ella, un hombre vestido de negro caminó de espaldas y arrastró a alguien muerto o inconsciente tras él. Kagome sólo necesitó captar un vistazo de esos largos y suaves mechones blancos para saber quien era.

_Oh no - también tienen a Inuyasha! _Ella se echó hacia adelante, tratando de dar un vistazo a la cara de ese hombre… pero estaba usando un pasamontañas y así no supo nada útil. La mujer que había escuchado su fue.

Inuyasha fue arrastrado por el piso hacia Kagome y cuando estuvo cerca notó que no estaba completamente inconsciente cuando ya estaba moviéndose adormiladamente.

"Quién eres tú?" Demandó Kagome al hombre mientras comenzaba a esposar a Inuyasha a la barra a su lado. "Por qué estás haciéndonos esto?"

"A él, estamos haciéndole esto a él." El hombre levantó un enguantado dedo hacia el Hanyou que murmuró algo incomprensible en su sueño. "Tú sólo fuiste una carnada para atraparlo."

Esto colocó de nuevo a Kagome en su sitio. Ella frunció profundamente. "Entonces por qué no me dejas ir?" No era que tomaría la oferta y dejaría a Inuyasha pudrirse ahora que había llegado.

"Podrías decirle a la policía donde encontrarnos." Señalo el hombre mientras se levantaba después de revisar que las esposas estuvieran seguras en las muñecas de Inuyasha.

Kagome lo observó sospechosamente mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Tú eres… eres Fushira Hashimoto? El hombre que mató a los padres de Inuyasha?"

El hombre la miró por entre los agujeros de los ojos en su pasamontañas con su mano en la chapa de la puerta. No respondió, en vez bajó la perilla y salió como si ella lo hubiera ofendido dolorosamente, tirando la puerta a su salida.

"Probablemente era él…" murmuró ella para sí. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía por eso…

Ahora qué de Inuyasha? Kagome se movió para enfrentarlo e inclinarse tan lejos como las esposas se lo permitieron. Parecía estar en medio de un sueño vagamente irregular, pero sin importar cuántas veces decía su nombre y lo pateara, permanecía inconsciente.

Otro deprimido suspiro escapó de su boca… qué demonios estaba pasando? Quiénes eran sus secuestradores? Por qué querían a Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha…" siseó ella, dándole un rodillazo en el muslo. "Inuyasha - despierta!" Si ella pudiera soltar sus manos intentaría sacudirlo.

Pero afortunadamente al menos había un poco de suerte de su lado…

"Mm…" Inuyasha se movió más de modo prometedor y Kagome rápidamente retorció sus dedos en la manga de su chaqueta - la única parte de él que podía alcanzar realmente. "Kagome se fue otra vez…"

"No, no!" Le susurró ella rápidamente. "Estoy aquí! Mírame!"

Él se tomo un momento o dos para despertarse completamente antes de parpadearle borrosamente. "Kagome… qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas secuestrada…"

"Sí, pero aparentemente tú también." Le dijo ella, preguntándose que tan duro lo debieron haber golpeado para dejarlo así de embotado.

"Oh…" él dejó caer su cabeza y sonrió levemente. "Esto es _tan_ vergonzoso…"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí." Le dijo Kagome, sabiendo que estaba afirmando lo obvio. "No sé quiénes son o qué quieren… probablemente intentan retenernos para un rescate o-"

"No lo harán." Interrumpió Inuyasha.

Kagome le frunció. "Qué?"

"Ellos no nos están retendrían por un rescate." Clarificó Inuyasha soñoliento, aún con sus ojos cerrados pacíficamente.

Kagome estaba comenzando a molestarse vagamente ante su distante actitud, sin importar lo conmocionado que pudiera estar. "Cómo lo sabrías?" Criticó ella. "He estado aquí más tiempo que tú, sé-"

"Ellos no nos retendrían por un rescate." Él la interrumpió otra vez. "No le dirán a nadie dónde estamos… por tanto tiempo como puedan escondernos. Podrían ser dos días… podrían ser dos años."

Un escalofrío subió por la espina de Kagome. "Tenemos que salir de aquí…"

Él abrió sus ojos un poco, todavía tan incoherente como cuando había llegado. "Hasta que dejen de meter drogas por mi garganta eres la única que tiene que averiguar…"

"Averiguar qué?" espetó ella, angustiada y asustada.

"Una forma para eh…" Él bostezó ampliamente. "… para escapar."

Kagome lo miró intensamente, una hormigueante sensación de fracaso y temor ya le ponía la piel de gallina en sus fríos brazos. "Inuyasha…" susurró ella casi inaudible. "Sabes lo que va a pasarnos, no es cierto…" Kagome casi quería llorar cuando todas las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas finalmente estaban encajando en su sitio.

No estaba segura de querer saber…

Inuyasha hizo otro sonido soñoliento en el fondo de su garganta mientras cerraba sus ojos otra vez. "Ellos van a romper tus brazos… sacarte los dientes y doblar tus uñas hacia atrás. Van a dispararte en las piernas para que no puedas huir y a doparte con tanto tranquilizante de caballos que apenas serás presionada para recordar tu nombre… luego jugarán juegos mentales contigo como si la tortura física no fuera suficiente…"

Kagome lo miró, su respiración se volvía más y más inestable.

"Sin embargo…" él abrió sus ojos para mirarla directamente. Sin importar cuán 'dopado' estaba todavía podía mostrar sus ojos duros y expresión cerrada de marca. "Tal vez te perdonen porque eres humana… realmente no estás involucrada."

Una pequeña esperanza a la que Kagome iba a aferrarse… ella comenzó a mirar alrededor más metódicamente por una especie de aparato para ayudarlos a escapar. Con toda la chatarra en esa habitación seguramente había algo que podrían usar…

"Aunque…" Inuyasha volteó su cabeza hacia el piso y cerró sus ojos. "Si pudieron hacerle eso a un niño de seis años no creo que tengan mucho problema torturando a una joven de quince años…"

Kagome lo miró con una creciente sensación de terror. "Qué?" Respiró ella.

"Lo siento…" él le dio un muy pequeño movimiento de hombro. "Parece que va a ser uno de esos años…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos!... guao, muchas gracias por todos esos lindos reviews… en nombre de LR-CHAN y el mío propio estamos muy agradecidas por todo el apoyo q hemos recibido de ustedes y por supuesto para con esta historia… je je… Bueno, parece que las cosas se complican pero ya estamos a punto de saber el gran secreto y la verdad con respecto a lo sucedido en la vida de Inu en el 92… GUAO!... Espero que les guste y q sigan pendientes del desarrollo de esta historia…

Las queremos mucho, se me cuidan… Besos para todos!

Hasta una próxima entrega…


	25. Un corazón necesitado

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 24

Un corazón necesitado

------

------

_21 de mayo, 1992 _

------

"_Vamos Inuyasha, deja de arrastrar tus pies!"_

_Inuyasha le sacó la lengua de mala gana a espaldas de su madre mientras continuaba arrastrándolo impacientemente por el corredor de cualquier edificio al que habían entrado. Inuyasha entraba a muchos edificios en un día para tomar mucha nota realmente de dónde estaban o por qué._

"_La inauguración de Sesshomaru del complejo N-Tech es en media hora, tenemos que apurarnos!" De repente su madre lo alzó en sus brazos para cargarlo a un paso que mejor le ajustara._

_Ahí estaba sobre Sesshomaru otra vez. Inuyasha estaba comenzando a tener la distante sensación de que Sesshomaru era el favorito de los dos hermanos. Por supuesto, era un adulto así que naturalmente les gustaba más._

"_Pero estoy aburrido!" Chilló Inuyasha contra el hombro de su madre. "Estoy tan aburrido que quiero morir!"_

"_No seas tonto." Lo reprimió su madre distraídamente, mirando las diferentes puertas a lo largo del corredor por el que habían bajado._

_Fue entonces que Inuyasha notó a dónde iban._

_Este era el edificio de la agencia de modelaje. Su madre sólo venía aquí para ensayos generales y desfiles de moda… y desde que debía estar en otro lugar en poco tiempo, significaba que estaba planeando dejarlo aquí._

_Inuyasha sabía de un método que le permitiría salirse con la suya. Era momento para abrir el agua…_

_Ribia levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo cuando sintió a su pequeño hijo levantar su rostro instantáneamente y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, apretando sus puños en el material de su vestido. Ella hizo una mueca ante cómo podría estar arrugando su vestido recientemente planchado. "Ahora qué demonios pasa contigo?" Demandó ella irritada, ya sabiendo que estaba intentando halar su pierna._

_La respuesta de Inuyasha sólo fueron más palabras incomprensiblemente gimoteadas. Ribia apretó sus dientes y marchó directo hacia una de las puertas laterales; uno de los vestidores. Inuyasha aún estaba sollozando como si el mundo hubiera llegado a un fin. Cuando ella entró a la habitación, captó la atención de todos instantáneamente. Modelos, diseñadores, maquilladores y PA's levantaron la mirada ante la recién llegada._

"_Srta. Ribia, qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó un hombre vestido extravagante desde donde estaba arreglando un sombrero igualmente extravagante en una joven medio desnuda._

"_Estoy muy apenada por esto, pero necesito que alguien cuide a Inuyasha mientras corro a otro asunto." Ella cargó a un niño gritón en la amplia y brillantemente iluminada habitación. "Les importa?"_

_Modelos cluecas miraron al niño gritón en su hombro y estallaron en simultáneos 'oos' y 'aws' y 'no hay problema!'. Ribia soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que su hijo estaría a salvo de los bastardos de la prensa en una habitación llena de mujeres levemente famosas._

_Pero cuando llegó la hora de colocar a Inuyasha en una silla vacía, no se dejó. Al minuto que lo bajó él saltó y se aferró a su pierna, gritando vagamente que no quería que se fuera. "Inuyasha, deja de hacer una escena!" Trató de decir ella tan tolerante como pudo mientras lo retiraba de su pierna._

_Otra modelo se acercó y ayudó a retirarlo de la pierna de Ribia, sujetándolo mientras pateaba y gritaba, tratando de regresar a su madre. "Qué par de pulmones tiene!" dijo la modelo amablemente sobre el chantaje._

"_Muchas gracias por hacerlo." Les agradeció Ribia a sus colegas otra vez mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta. "Prometo compensarlos a todos cuando lo recoja!"_

"_No hay problema!" Comenzaron a corear todos otra vez._

_Después de todo, para ellas consentir a un adorable niño era una oportunidad que ninguna de ellas experimentaría en sus propias vidas… no con una carrera que contaba con que permanecieran delgadas y jóvenes. Tener hijos garantizaba perder un trabajo de modelo cualquier día._

"_Gracias." Ribia abrió la puerta y miró a su gritón hijo que estaba esforzándose por correr tras ella. Cualquier otro adulto en su posición tiraría todo y correría en su ayuda. Esos gritos podrían ser realmente desgarradores de escuchar… pero Ribia sabía que la mente de Inuyasha no funcionaba como la de la mayoría de los niños. Era manipulador y consentido. "Sé bueno, Inuyasha!" gritó ella con falsa dulzura antes de salir al corredor y cerrar la puerta._

_Inuyasha continuó gritando por unos cinco buenos minutos después de que la puerta se cerrara, ignorando a todas las féminas mimándolo y tranquilizándolo. Él escuchó, esperando por que los pasos de su madre regresaran y corrieran a recogerlo. Pero sólo continuó hasta que no pudo escucharla más._

_Profundo resentimiento y rabia se clavaron en su garganta, haciéndolo llorar aún más fuerte, esta vez de verdad. Ella lo había abandonado otra vez. Siempre hacía eso cuando no era conveniente para ella llevar a un niño pequeño. Ella siempre iba a lugares aburridos y hablaba con personas aburridas y luego lo tiraba por horas al final en más lugares aburridos._

"_No te preocupes, ella regresará antes de lo que sepas." Dijo alguien._

"_Deja de llorar, arrugarás esa dulce carita tuya."_

_Modelos… Inuyasha comenzó a calmarse un poco, notando que tal vez no iba a ser del todo mal… después de todo, los adultos eran más fáciles de manipular con su dedo meñique que a sus padres._

_No pasó mucho antes de que Inuyasha se olvidara completamente de su madre y estaba complaciendo los caprichos de las mujeres a su alrededor. Los ensayos se habían llevado a un completo alto ahora que él había llegado, no es que nadie parecía haberlo notado._

"… _y luego papi dijo que Sesshomaru parecía una niña!" Él rió mientras les contaba una historia que no parecía estar yendo a ningún lado, y aún todos estaban pendientes de cada palabra suya. "Mami no le habló por quin… quini… dos semanas!"_

_Las modelos prácticamente chillaron antes las adorables ondas que vertía Inuyasha. Una de ellas se inclinó con una sonrisa. "Di 'quince días'."_

"_Quinidías!"_

_Más chillidos._

"_Muy bien chicas! A trabajar!" El hombre vestido extravagante comenzó a chocar sus manos para tener la atención de todos. De mala gana las modelos comenzaron a regresar a sus tocadores o comenzaron a vestirse en sus extraños vestidos. El hombre extravagante con un ceceo se hincó para hablarle a Inuyasha. "Por qué no vas a jugar con esa caja de juguetes de allá?" él señaló una alacena llena con viejos accesorios y calamidades._

_Inuyasha conocía una caja de basura cuando veía una. Él le dio una sucia mirada mientras se retiraba para ir a hablar con alguna de las modelos. Inuyasha pateó su pie contra la silla, aburriéndose otra vez sin nadie para distraerlo._

"_Oh dios mío, luces miserable aquí."_

_Inuyasha levantó su mirada hacia el adulto que no había notado acercarse a él. En realidad, estaba en su adolescencia, pero para él se veía tan adulta como las otras mujeres en la habitación, sólo que vestida en ropa más normal. Aunque apostó que todo ese rubio cabello no era su color natural._

"_Por qué no bajamos a la cafetería y comes un pastel?" ella levantó su mano para que la tomara._

_Inuyasha la agarró automáticamente. Los extraños siempre estaban acompañándolo aquí y allá, esto no era nada nuevo para él._

_Nadie se dio cuenta cuando él salió del vestidor con la joven que no trabajaba aquí…_

"_Mi nombre es Jinko Aida." Le dijo ella mientras sostenía su mano por las escaleras. "Por supuesto que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, pero todos me llaman así, así que puedes llamarme Jin."_

"_Mi nombre es Inuyasha," le dijo él. En realidad Jinko era una chica bonita, por supuesto que no era rival para su madre pero le gustaban sus rasgos abiertos y su sonrisa._

"_Todos saben quien eres." Ella rió apretando su mano. "No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo."_

_Ella lo sacó por la salida contra incendios y bajó por la escalera externa, llegando a un callejón. De alguna forma no se parecía al camino hacia la cafetería. "A dónde vamos?" preguntó él, sabiendo de seguro que la cafetería estaba dentro del edificio, no abajo en el callejón._

"_Sólo recordé que había una tienda en la esquina que vende el mejor dulce en toda la calle. Por qué no vamos allá?"_

_Para entonces Inuyasha estaba comenzando a sospechar. Sus padres eran natural y crónicamente gente sospechosa gracias a sus profesiones, pero al menos algo de eso se le había pegado a Inuyasha. Él comenzó a tirar de la mano de Jinko. "Creo que debo regresar. Mamá gritará si no estoy ahí cuando regrese…"_

"_Oh vamos, sólo está arriba por la calle." Lo reprendió ella. "Eres un hombre, no es así?"_

_Nadie insultaba la potencial masculinidad de Inuyasha y se salía con eso. Entonces él mordió su mejilla malhumorado mientras seguía a Jinko hacia la boca del callejón._

_Ahí fue donde todo salió mal._

_Un estrecho auto negro llegó rechinando ante ellos, haciendo saltar a Inuyasha y echarse hacia atrás. Dos hombres salieron del frente usando ropa de trabajo normal y comenzaron a venir directo a ellos, caminando con apurados pero decididos y firmes pasos. Esto era malo… Inuyasha conocía instintivamente los problemas cuando los veía y trató de retroceder y correr por el corredor… pero por qué Jinko no soltaba su mano._

"_Vamos, no hagas alboroto, Inuyasha." Dijo ella apretadamente, rehusándose a soltar su mano._

"_Suelta!" gritó él… entonces comprendió y rápidamente comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón en espera de que alguien escuchara y llegara corriendo a ayudar._

"_Cállate estúpido mocoso!" uno de los hombres atrapó su hombro en un doloroso agarre y colocó un paño sobre su nariz y boca. Olía fuerte… suficiente para hacer girar su cabeza y debilitar sus gritos._

"_Estúpido niño…" el otro hombre lo agarró por el cabello y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el auto. "Buen trabajo, Jin."_

"_Oye, ten cuidado con el!"_

_Inuyasha se apagó como una luz antes de que golpeara el asiento trasero del BMW._

------

"Eras mucho más bajo la última vez que te vi." Jinko Aida levantó con un tenedor un pequeño trozo de pastel de un plato en la mesa frente a ella. "Y más dulce de apariencia. Tu rostro se ha puesto duro y petulante, sabes. Ahora abre."

Ella llevó el pastel a la boca de Inuyasha, pero él sólo le gruñó semi-inconsciente. "Si mi boca no estuviera tan seca te escupiría." Con sus manos atadas seguramente detrás del espaldar de su coja silla de madera, eso sería lo máximo de lo que era capaz.

"Sé amable, cachorro." Ella desvió el tenedor hacia su propia boca. "No eras tan bocazas la última vez. De dónde sacaste esa actitud?"

"Debe haberse desarrollado después de que _alguien_ asesinara a mis padres." Respondió él. Para él, Jinko no parecía tan alta o tan bonita como solía ser. Tal vez era porque la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto cuidadosamente por una cortina de rubios mechones y usaba un par de gafas oscuras.

Ella rió suavemente. "Medio quiero dejar que las drogas desaparezcan para que pueda mirarte a los ojos y ver tu verdadero temor." Ella empujó la torta en el plato. "Pero entonces te soltarías y correrías a la policía."

Inuyasha no tenía duda de que probablemente estaría furioso si hubiera estado en un estado mental normal, pero justo entonces no se preocupaba por Jinko particularmente, o el hecho de que su vida estaba en peligro, o el hecho de que la de Kagome también lo estaba. Sino que había una pregunta que sentía tenía que hacer. "Por qué?"

"Por qué, qué?" Jinko arqueó sus cejas sobre sus lentes. "Por qué te secuestramos cuando tenías seis años o por qué te secuestramos otra vez? Tal vez no nos agradas Inuyasha."

Inuyasha miró al piso, sintiéndose enfermo.

"Por supuesto, que ya sabes por qué." Dijo Jinko tranquilamente. "No lo descubriste hace una semana, el lunes pasado? Cuando eras humano? Trataste de matarte esa noche si mis fuentes están correctas."

"Eso fue un accidente." Dijo Inuyasha.

"Probablemente no recuerdas lo que supiste o por qué tomaste la bebida que Kouga te ofreció aún cuando _sabías _que estaba llena con dosis letales de heroína." Dijo Jinko sin rodeos. "Recuerdas Inuyasha? Lo que te dije esa noche?"

Él sacudió su cabeza, aunque pequeños detalles ya estaban comenzando a rezumarse a través de la espesa niebla que oscureció esa noche de su memoria. Recordó a la rubia, la bebida… la verdad detrás de la peor y más traumática experiencia de su vida y la advertencia de lo que estaba por venir…

Él había olvidado todo y ahora lo recordó cuando era muy tarde.

Inuyasha dejó caer su mentón sobre su pecho.

"Oh Inuyasha, no luzcas tan deprimido." Ella alcanzó y apretó su hombro. "Mira, prometo que intentaré convencer a Fushira que sea benévolo contigo cuando venga el viernes en la noche… mañana, de acuerdo?"

"Él trató de matarme hace seis años…"

"Lo sé," Jinko alisó los flecos de su rostro en forma suave y maternal. "Prometo que no lo dejaré lastimarte esta vez." Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y él sintió un nudo en la garganta. Jinko cubrió su mejilla. "Quieres regresar con tu amiga?"

Él asintió rápidamente.

"Entonces vamos."

Kagome levantó la vista ansiosamente cuando la puerta de la habitación llena de chatarra se abrió. Entró la rubia, arrastrando a un muy agotado Inuyasha tras ella. Kagome mantuvo su boca cerrada, a pesar de su urgencia por cuestionar a esta tonta mujer. En vez de eso, sólo observó cuando la joven entraba a Inuyasha a la habitación y lo hacía sentarse en el piso. Más que atarlo de nuevo a la barra, ella simplemente sonrió, acarició su mejilla y dejó la habitación otra vez.

"Estás bien?" Le siseó Kagome rápidamente a Inuyasha, levemente celosa de que no estuviera esposado a la barra como lo estaba ella. "Te lastimó?"

"Jinko nunca me lastima…" dijo él adormilado, cayendo de espalda para mirar al techo con ojos cubiertos. "Yo la lastimé…"

"Escucha, he estado pensando." Kagome miró hacia la mesa de trabajo contra la lejana pared. "Hay una vista en esa mesa de allá. Crees que puedas alcanzarla?"

"Fue él todo el tiempo…" Inuyasha no parecía estar escuchándola. "Era él…"

"Inuyasha!" suplicó ella. "Necesitas mirar abajo para que podamos salir de aquí! No quiero ser torturada! Por favor!"

"Me mantenía teniendo sueños de que él había venido a rescatarme… me mantenía escuchando su voz cuando alucinaba, lo escuchaba… pero luego cuando despertaba me daba cuenta de que todavía estaba solo."

Quienquiera que fuera 'él', tendría que esperar. "No estás solo Inuyasha, ahora me tienes a mi. Y si pudieras ir y mirar la vista podemos ir a casa."

Agua estaba saliendo de la esquina de sus ojos, pero Kagome no estaba segura si eran lágrimas reales o que sólo estaba cansado. Ella comenzó a tirar de sus muñecas otra vez, tratando de pasar sus manos por los aros como lo había estado haciendo desde que despertó, casi estaba libre… o se necesitarían unas horas más de forcejeo.

"Traté de matarme. Tenías razón."

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, dolida. "Qué?"

"La semana pasada… en la luna nueva. Sabía lo que Kouga había puesto en mi bebida." Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente. "Aún la bebí porque quería morir."

Kagome quedó levemente boquiabierta. "Pero dijiste-"

"No lo sabía… hasta ahora."

Era extraño. Antes Kagome habría mirado la escena ante ella en shock y perplejidad… Inuyasha, la superestrella acostada en medio de la habitación más sucia, llorando. Pero ahora todo lo que veía era un joven adolescente que había sido arruinado toda su vida… no parecía tan extraño. Todo lo que sentía por él era consternación y compasión. No estaba segura de qué hacer…

"Por qué intentarías sobre dosificarte, Inuyasha?" Preguntó ella cansadamente. "Si sabías que podría matarte…"

El agua saliendo de sus ojos definitivamente eran lágrimas. Kagome renovó su lucha por liberarse con nuevo vigor y determinación. Así fue como lo hizo, con un poco de serpenteo y crujientes sonidos, su mano derecha se había deslizado por el aro de metal y estuvo libre en un instante.

Pero lo primero que hizo, en vez de correr hacia la ventana e intentar un escape, fue ir hacia Inuyasha. Ella se arrodilló rápidamente y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. "No llores por favor no, o me harás llorar también." Su garganta se sintió extrañamente apretada mientras hablaba y miró su rostro gentilmente, viendo ahí el dolor. "Está bien, nosotros vamos a salir de aquí."

"Cuál es el punto?" murmuró él.

"Son las drogas las que hablan."

"No, no lo son." Él le dio una mirada irritada y volteó su cabeza.

El ceño de Kagome se bajó. "De acuerdo, bien, tú quieres quedarte y ser torturado, bien. Esa es tu elección. Pero yo quiero salir de aquí y necesito tu ayuda… por favor?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, rebotando en otra mesa detrás y tirando unos pocos objetos al piso. Kagome se volteó, sabiendo que estaba en serios problemas antes de que el hombre entrara.

"Oh, llegó temprano." Dijo Inuyasha débilmente desde el piso.

Kagome reconoció su foto del periódico. No era otro sino Fushira Hashimoto… y aún esa fotografía del periódico no le hacía real justicia. Crueldad brotaba de cada poro y esos pequeños ojos redondos y brillantes le decían a Kagome que el que haría la tortura sería él…

"Qué demonios estás haciendo levantada? Jin me dijo que estabas atada." Remarcó él como saludo.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera tartamudear una respuesta, Fushira había cruzado la habitación en tres largas zancadas, agarrando su cabello y literalmente tirándola hacia la barra. El metal chocó dolorosamente contra su hombro, haciendo entumecer su brazo y un jadeo escapó de su garganta.

Kagome nunca había merecido tal tratamiento en su vida… tenía cada derecho a estar terrificada, especialmente cuando ese pesado par de botas descendió sobre su cabeza, oprimiendo su mejilla en el piso de concreto. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y sólo consiguió en estrangulado sonido de dolor.

"No te muevas de este lugar a menos que te digamos, entiendes eso, cariño?" Para su gran alivio él levantó la bota y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha. Pero por alguna razón, esto no calmó los alborotados nervios de Kagome.

"Bueno, bueno, miren quién creció unos pies."

Luego esa bota fue a trabajar otra vez y golpeó duro las costilla de Inuyasha. El impacto pareció como si hubiera lastimado más de lo que debió… Kagome se preguntó si había un pequeño demonio en ese Fushira Hashimoto.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado pudriéndome en ese apestoso agujero de celda!" le gritó él a un enroscado Inuyasha. "Seis-malditos-años! Todo porque un mocoso me identificó como el hombre que estrelló ese auto con mi vagoneta!"

Kagome quería gritar que él había matado a dos personas - había merecido ir a prisión por más que seis años! Pero su garganta parecía paralizada. Se preguntó si Inuyasha lo gritaría en vez de ella pero no lo hizo.

Hashimoto se agachó y agarró a Inuyasha por el cabello, levantándolo. "Considera esta mi venganza. Por meterme en ese infierno por todos estos años. Seis años viví en tortura… ahora tú harás lo mismo por mí. Seis años, nada más, nada menos." Él dejó caer a Inuyasha en el suelo. "Y entonces por supuesto tenemos que retribuir a Jinko. Tú robaste su lindo rostro con esas uñas tuyas… eso necesitará tres años al menos."

Kagome tembló al lado de la barra. Nueve años de tortura? Seguramente alguien los encontraría antes… seguramente podría escapar con Inuyasha? Más pronto que tarde con esperanza… pero también más pronto podrían ser unas semanas en la gran escala de nueve años.

Inuyasha también estaba temblando.

"Comenzamos contigo mañana en la mañana." Le espetó Fushira a Inuyasha. "Comenzaremos con esa arrogante carita tuya. Tal vez romper tu nariz un par de veces y luego sacar los alicates para tus dientes, eh?" Él desvió su mirada hacia Kagome que se echó para atrás bajo la intensidad. "Y luego el día siguiente te damos un turno? Conozco unas técnicas que pueden separar esa uñas manicuradas de tus dedos en seis horas. Confía en mi, es agonizante."

Ella tembló inconscientemente.

Agradecidamente él se fue después de eso, pero no antes de asegurar a los dos a la barra otra vez, pero esta vez por una mano de cada uno. El segundo par de esposas fue empleado para atar sus manos libres al otro. Ambos estaban mortalmente en silencio. Inuyasha parecía estar nadando en lástima de sí mismo, Kagome aún estaba tratando de pensar en un plan de escape…

Se estaba oscureciendo cuando su cena llegó en forma de dos rosquillas y una coca-cola dietética grande de Mac. Donald's para compartir. Jinko Aida la entregó, bajándola gentilmente a su alcance antes de sonreírle a Inuyasha e irse otra vez. Kagome había notado la forma en que su perfecto cabello rubio se había separado cuando se arrodilló, dándole un vistazo de la brillante cicatriz debajo. Inuyasha había hecho eso? Cuando tenía seis años, tal vez?

Si así fue, por qué ella actuaba como si en realidad estuviera muy encariñada con Inuyasha?

"La comida es sorprendentemente buena para el alojamiento." Kagome se encontró diciendo mientras miraba la sustancia azucarada de la rosca después de que Jinko se fuera.

"Está drogada." Dijo Inuyasha lentamente sin mirar.

Kagome miró la comida con más precaución. "No debemos comerla entonces."

"Si no lo hacemos y regresan para encontrar platos llenos sólo te forzarán." Dijo Inuyasha planamente, muy deprimido para realmente poner mucha emoción en lo que decía.

Él comenzó a alcanzar su comida, arrastrando la mano libre de Kagome con él.

Kagome la levantó antes de que pudiera tocarla. "Me comeré tu parte entonces." Dijo ella abruptamente.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada confundida. "Que…?"

"Entre más pronto esos tranquilizantes se disipen más pronto podemos salir de aquí." Razonó ella, mirando las roscas. "Si me como ambas rosquillas entonces pensarán que te comiste la tuya y no te forzarán. Y cuando recuperes tu fuerza podemos salir de aquí, verdad?"

"Eso no funcionará." Inuyasha movió su cabeza lentamente.

"Shí lo harrá!" Kagome asintió ansiosamente con una rosquilla ya en su boca y la segunda en una mano, lista y esperando. "Sólo asegúrate de recordar sacarme de aquí si no puedo caminar."

Inuyasha le dio una irritada mirada. "Si te comes ambas rosquillas probablemente caerás en coma!"

"Es el peor argumento, Inuyasha." Dijo ella rápidamente mientras mordía la segunda rosca. "Dios, creo que puedo probar en realidad las drogas…"

"Eres una idiota." Le dijo Inuyasha cortamente. "No vamos a salir de aquí, puedes rendirte."

"Bueno, lo siento, no estoy resignándome a la tortura a menos que tenga." Espetó ella. "Tú sólo mantente hasta el final del trato y encuentra una salida de aquí cuando regresen tus sentidos."

"Qué trato?" demandó él, pero ella ya estaba tomándose la cola dietética, muy ocupada engulléndose el líquido para responder. Él se dio por vencido y la dejó comer bizcocho, como lo estaba, decidiendo que era su propia cabeza si no despertaba mañana…

------

"_Sólo cómelo por amor de Dios!" Jinko sujetó su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cabeza de Inuyasha, luchando con él para bajar la comida drogada por su garganta._

"_Huele mal!" gritó él, forcejeando por soltarse. Era fuerte para un niño pero no lo suficiente para soltarse del agarre de una adolescente._

"_No seas tan bebé!" Lo regañó ella, forzando el trozo de pan en su boca mientras trataba de evitar sus afilados y pequeños colmillos._

_Desde el lado opuesto de la habitación, Fushira Hashimoto sólo rió. "Oh vamos, Jin. Es un niño!" gritó él mientras cincelaba trozos de goma de sus botas con una navaja._

"_Es un niño fuerte!" gruñó Jinko. "Deja de mover tus brazos! Le sacarás los ojos a alguien!"_

_Inuyasha inhaló aire con un agudo siseo, notando que ella le había dado un oportuna abertura y una idea. El temor y la rabia dentro de él lo hizo irracional… cosas que normalmente no pensaría en hacer estaban comenzando a manifestarse…_

_Bueno, ser encerrado en una perrera y atormentado por días estaba comenzando a torcer su joven mente._

"_TE ODIO!" gritó él tan fuerte mientras lanzaba sus cortas pero afiladas garras hacia el rostro de Jinko._

_Carne se desgarró… sangre se esparció._

_Inuyasha fue liberado en un instante y cayó en el piso mirando en mudo shock a la chica frente a él. Ella no había llorado ni gritado, sino que se veía tan conmocionada como él mientras llevaba una tímida mano hacia su rostro, golpeando ligeros dedos contra la brillante y fresca sangre que ya estaba bajando por su ceja y mejilla en su ojo izquierdo._

_Inuyasha miró su mano, sorprendido por la falta de sangre en sus dedos._

_Entonces todo explotó._

_Fushira eructó como un volcán, gritando y gritando sobre asquerosos niños, Inuyasha lloró y gritó por varias cosas, era su única defensa. En el salvaje combate que siguió, Inuyasha estaba muy confundido para entender mucho de lo que pasó. Supo que Jinko se había escabullido durante la intensa pelea, pero además de eso, todo de lo que era consciente era de los aplastantes golpes que el hombre estaba propinándole, la bota que se mantenía chocando contra sus costillas._

_Y esa navaja entró a jugar más de una vez…_

_Después de todo, Fushira simplemente levantó a Inuyasha por el sucio cuello de su camiseta y lo levantó como un débil muñeco de trapo para lanzarlo en la perrera de metal. Inuyasha estaba muy débil para protestar entonces._

_Él sólo sintió alivio cuando Fushira dejó la habitación, dejándolo casi en silencio por el resto de la noche. Esto le dio a Inuyasha una oportunidad de curarse, pero el tiempo pasó con escrutinante lentitud… cada rápido respiro que tomaba era largo y toda una labor. No fue hasta tarde en la noche que encontró la fuerza de colocar su brazo sobre su rostro y llorar…_

_Él sólo quería a su mamá…_

_Él tenía sueños, pequeñas pesadillas irregulares que sólo duraban minutos y lo mantenían despierto la mayoría de la noche, pero había una vívida que siempre se repetía._

_Soñaba que su padre había venido a rescatarlo, y que era su voz la que podía escuchar en la próxima habitación. Su padre siempre gritaba, demandando ver a Inuyasha y era usualmente en este punto que Inuyasha caía en un profundo sueño donde los sueños no existían._

_Y cuando despertaba sólo estaba consternado de descubrir que su padre nunca había venido y que estaba tan solo como nunca._

_Excepto… que no había sido un sueño._

------

Kagome resopló contra su hombro, perdida en sus sueños. "Está bien mamá… voy a ir a casa el domingo…" murmuró ella en forma no tan inteligible.

Las esposas que unían sus manos chocaron contra el concreto entre ellos cuando ella se acercó en su sueño, buscando inconscientemente un cuerpo más cálido en la fría habitación. Una fría corriente había estado soplando por la ventana desde que el sol se había puesto, si Kagome no hubiera estado dopada no hubiera podido dormir en semejante temperatura.

Inuyasha aún estaba paralizado. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar al frente a la rojas manchas en el piso. Eso era pintura… pero las bruscas marcas negras eran sangre, sangre vieja por el olor.

Su sangre.

"Él lo planeó…" susurró Inuyasha en el frígido aire, su aliento muy frío para formar nubes de vapor.

Por seis meses había soñado periódicamente que su padre había venido a rescatarlo, una pequeña esperanza de que el sueño se hiciera realidad había sido lo que lo había mantenido vivo…

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Jinko le había dicho la verdad la noche de la luna nueva… ahora lo recordaba. Había estado tan perturbado que deliberadamente había usado la bebida de Kouga como una excusa. Y en la mañana había despertado con amnesia de todo lo que había pasado.

Por supuesto, cualquiera estaría perturbado al descubrir que su propio padre había organizado su propio secuestro.

------

Continuará…

------


	26. No escuches, no veas, no hables

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 25

No escuches, no veas, no hables

------

------

"_- tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo estaremos en prisión si la policía nos atrapa?" gruñó la voz de Fushira Hashimoto, un sonido amortiguado por las paredes de la habitación de Inuyasha. Él la llamaba su habitación… era la única habitación que podía ver._

_Justo entonces no podía ver mucho. Las drogas tenían un firme agarre de su sistema y su cabeza estaba envuelta en semejante sábana de apatía y vacío que apenas podía recordar quién era o dónde estaba. Las voces en la otra habitación eran como parte de un sueño para él. Tenía que haber sido un sueño… porque también podía escuchar la voz de su padre._

"_Toda la idea de este plan fue para aumentar mi publicidad!" La voz normalmente suave del primer ministro ahora estaba en un tono enojado para igualar la de Fushira. "Tú raptas al niño - la prensa enloquece por unas semanas y luego lo regresas! Las elecciones generales son la próxima semana y yo gano por un triunfo aplastante de votos por lástima!"_

"_Si te atreves a decirle a la policía sobre este secuestro las oportunidades de que nos rastreen aumentarán!" Gritó Hashimoto. "Te diriges al público cuando **yo** lo diga - y eso es después de que lo devolvamos y dejemos el país con nuestros cincuenta grandes!"_

"_Inaceptable. Vamos al público **ahora**!"_

"_Si vas con el público ahora le informaré a la policía que tú fuiste quien organizó el secuestro de tu propio hijo!"_

_Esto fue seguido por un largo silencio. Luego hubo el amortiguado suspiro de resignación. "De acuerdo."_

_Inuyasha regresó a la inconsciencia fácilmente, como agua sobre su cabeza. Cuando despertó había olvidado la conversación y fue dejado con sólo el vago recuerdo de un sueño donde su padre había venido por él…_

_En vez de él, encontró a Jinko arrodillada en frente de su perrera. "Buenos días," ella le sonrió. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto con limpios vendajes blancos. "Te gustaría algo de desayuno?"_

_Inuyasha permaneció en el rincón más alejado, observándola silenciosamente. La había herido ayer y estaba actuando inusualmente amable con él. No confió en eso por un instante. Probablemente ella estaba tratando atraerlo para que pudiera retorcer sus orejas._

"_Tengo un regalo para ti, Inuyasha." Jinko caminó hacia la puerta. "Le pertenece a mi hermano, pero dijo que podías tenerlo por el día."_

_Ella abrió la puerta y silbó._

_Entre la abertura trotó un pequeño animal negro con una flexible cola. Un cachorro. Jinko atrapó su collar y gesturizó para que Inuyasha se acercara. "Ven aquí, no muerde."_

_Inuyasha no se movió. No era que estuviera asustado de los perros. En la villa tenían varios, todos ellos grandes y variados desde alsacianos hasta Pastores alemanes. Algunas veces no eran tan amistosos y a Inuyasha nunca le habían permitido jugar con ellos cuando eran cachorros. Se preguntó por qué Jinko estaba haciendo esto…_

"_Te gustan los cachorros, no es así, Inuyasha?" Jinko rió ligeramente mientras se arrodillaba y acariciaba el animal. "Por supuesto que sí, prácticamente están emparentados."_

_Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de decidir que no lastimaría… Jinko nunca había sido demasiado mala con él. Sólo era Fushira del que tenía que cuidarse y desde que no estaba en los alrededores…_

_Él salió de la jaula._

_Jinko sonrió cuando salió. "Este es un Labrador."_

_Él recordó las docenas de propagandas para el papel toilet. "Como el cachorro Andrex?"_

"_Pero este es negro." Asintió ella. "Puedes acariciarlo si quieres."_

_Inuyasha no se movió._

"_Adelante. No te morderá."_

"… _pero…"_

"_Anda. Acarícialo."_

_Inuyasha lenta y tímidamente alcanzó, no completamente seguro sobre la situación. Él tocó la cabeza del cachorro entre las orejas, rozando titubeante su pelaje con el revés de sus dedos. El cachorro olió su mano e Inuyasha se acercó un poco más._

"… _Se siente bien…" dijo él, comenzando a sonreír por primera vez en semanas._

_Un extraño clic sonó a su izquierda y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera girar su cabeza una tremenda explosión lo hizo saltar._

_El perro gritó y murió en un instante. Inuyasha se tambaleó hacia atrás, una mano tocaba la cálida sangre goteando de su rostro. No era su sangre… y se sentía más repulsivo. Jinko quedó boquiabierta con horror ante el animal muerto antes de girar para enfrentar a Fushira que estaba en el marco de la puerta, limpiando su arma. "Por qué hiciste eso!" Susurró ella frenéticamente. "Ese era el perro de mi hermano!"_

"_Sólo era un animal, Jinko." Espetó Fushira cruelmente dirigiendo una sucia mirada a Inuyasha que estaba mirando planamente el cuerpo del cachorro. "Y así lo eres tú, mocoso."_

------

"… temor ha envuelto la nación cuando las noticias de la desaparición de Inuyasha fueron anunciadas. La policía sospecha que los secuestradores que raptaron a la Srta. Kagome Higurashi ayer probablemente también han secuestrado a Inuyasha. Las autoridades urgen a alguien con información referente a esta investigación para avanzar…"

Jinko apagó la radio con un pequeño suspiro y volteó su mirada hacia la ventana rota en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. "Ya noticias nacionales, huh? La última vez que te secuestramos nadie dio una vuelta."

"Mi popularidad debe haber aumentado algo." Respondió Inuyasha planamente desde el piso en la barra. Kagome aún estaba estropeada y muerta para el mundo a su lado, volteándose de vez en cuando para dejarlos saber que todavía estaba viva y soñando.

"Tu ego también aumentó algo." Anotó Jinko secamente.

Ella no habló por varios minutos después e Inuyasha estaba más que dispuesto a dejar extender el silencio. Entonces finalmente ella se movió y retiró sus gafas para doblarlas en su regazo. "Debes dormir… conserva tu fuerza para mañana."

"Es de mañana." Dijo Inuyasha contrariamente.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir." Jinko le dio una corta mirada al oscuro cielo afuera. "Fushira estaba pensando en afeitar tu cabeza… luego trabajar en hacer unas cuantas cicatrices en tu cara. Quiere venganza por mi."

"Déjalo…" dijo Inuyasha indiferente. "Yo me curo."

"No si hay veneno en las heridas." Contó Jinko. "Cómo te sentirías por eso…? Tú siempre me golpeaste como vanidosa por tu apariencia… así que cómo te sentirías tener cicatrices permanentes y desfigurantes sobre todo tu rostro aparte de ser calvo."

Probablemente nunca saldría en público otra vez. "Me sentiría como _tú, _supongo." Él se encogió levemente con su aburrida expresión de 'como sea.'

Jinko se sentó suavemente en una vieja silla con el relleno saliéndose de las costuras. Distraídamente enroscó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, mirando al espacio. Inuyasha se preguntó dónde estaba Fushira… probablemente durmiendo abajo con su kit de tortura como almohada.

Así era como Inuyasha lo recordaba durmiendo…

"Tu padre era un hombre muy interesante…" Jinko frunció sus ojos levemente. "Un tonto, pero uno interesante. Tienes alguna idea de por qué nos pidió secuestrarte en primer lugar?"

Inuyasha su forzado a encogerse otra vez, inútilmente. "Me odiaba tanto como todos los demás parecían hacerlo." Dijo él con un leve suspiro.

Jinko le dio una corta e incrédula sonrisa. "No dejes que te moleste ni nada."

Él volteó sus ojos.

"Él pensó que al tenerte secuestrado por una semana o dos ganaría los votos de compasión en la votación general. Su oponente se estaba viendo más prometedor en el momento… supongo que debe haber estado lo desesperado suficiente para ponerle un precio a la cabeza de su propio hijo en orden de mover los votos a su favor." Le dijo Jinko.

"Si eso es verdad, por que mi familia no le dijo a la policía?" Inuyasha trató de sofocar el punzante dolor que despertaba. No se habían preocupado por él? Su madre lo había sabido? Sesshomaru? Alguien más que su padre? "No tiene sentido que hiciera ese tipo de truco publicitario y luego olvidar decirle a alguien."

"Fushira lo chantajeó para guardar silencio hasta que saliéramos del país." Jinko pasó sus dedos por el brazo de su silla. "Todo fue un pequeño estancamiento. Fushira no te devolvería hasta que tu padre hubiera pagado y nosotros pudiéramos reservar nuestros pasajes de avión. Pero tu padre no pagaría hasta que regresaras con él. Era estúpido realmente… sólo era un arreglo pero después de que tu padre se rehusó a pagar después de la segunda semana, Fushira imaginó que podríamos motivarlo con un poco de tortura."

Inuyasha tragó duro, medio deseando que Kagome estuviera consciente para ofrecerle algún tipo de apoyo. Un hombro tal vez…

Jinko suspiró con arrogancia. "Pero al final todo salió en forma de pera. Fushira se entusiasmó y no te devolvió aún cuando tu padre estaba ofreciendo el dinero en bandeja de plata. Y no podía ir a la policía porque Fushira lo expondría…"

"Oh pobre papá." Dijo Inuyasha planamente, dejando caer su cabeza contra la barra con un golpe.

"Sin duda." Jinko sonrió en forma elegante. "Fushira sólo te devolvió hasta que tu padre fue vencido en las elecciones generales, entonces, tomamos nuestro dinero y nos fuimos…" Ella se inclinó para que sus antebrazos descansaran sobre sus rodillas. "Así que dime… qué te dijo tu padre cuando te vio otra vez después de tres meses?"

Inuyasha movió su cabeza levemente. "No recuerdo…"

Jinko hizo un sonido. "Lástima…" ella suspiró y se levantó para ir a la puerta. "Me gustaría saber cómo puedes hacer lo mismo después de todo lo que me hicieron pasar tú y Hashimoto!" Maldición… su voz se había quebrado.

Jinko se detuvo y lo miró vaciamente por un momento. Su boca se abrió suavemente… pero pareció cambiar mientras movía su cabeza levemente. "Estás seguro que te comiste tu comida?"

Inuyasha se volvió dolorosamente consciente del suave ronquido de Kagome a su lado… pero no la miró. Eso sólo podría descubrirlo. "Si pudiera levantarme estarías muerta ahora mismo!" rugió él con sentimiento.

"Mm." Canturreó Jinko suavemente, o luciendo levemente perturbada o molesta, no podía decir cuál. Ella abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola detrás.

Inuyasha la miró antes de bajar lentamente su mirada al gris concreto frente a él. Kagome se movió otra vez en su sueño, murmurando algo incomprensible. Él la ignoró la mayor parte, muy ocupado escuchando ese nutrido dolor y resentimiento dentro de él para prestarle mucha atención a sus alrededores inmediatos.

La pregunta de Jinko lo molestó. Qué le había dicho su padre la primera vez que lo había visto después del secuestro? Fue hace tanto tiempo… en el momento no le había prestado mucha atención… no _sabía_ que su padre era la causa de ese mundo de dolor y todo lo que había sentido era alivio de estar en escenarios conocidos con rostros conocidos…

Fue hace tanto tiempo…

------

_Habían pasado tres meses bajo la línea… bueno eso fue lo que Jinko le había dicho pero el sentido del tiempo de Inuyasha había sido distorsionado. No tenía idea de qué hora era o qué día de la semana… estaba preocupado descubrir que apenas podía recordar el mes o el año. Era '91 o '92… tal vez '93?_

_Era aún peor cuando estaba vendado…_

_Afuera podía escuchar un zumbido distante de tráfico, las lejanas bocinas tocadas por enojados conductores…_

_Él estaba de nuevo en la ciudad._

_Parecía que un día había pasado desde que Fushira Hashimoto había envuelto una venda sobre su cabeza y pegara cinta sobre su boca, murmurando algo sobre ser hora antes de lanzarlo en la parte trasera de alguna van para transportarlo a donde estaba ahora. De hecho, sólo pocas horas habían pasado, pero había sido dejado solo por tanto tiempo que más tiempo tenía muy poco significado para él._

_Él podía haber jurado que había escuchado a sus secuestradores irse no antes de que lo hubieran tirado en esta mohosa habitación. Normalmente podría escuchar al Jinko tarareando en otra habitación, pero ahora no había nada. Normalmente Fushira podría ser escuchado gritándole a sus subalternos o roncando cuando dormía. Era completamente silencioso este nuevo edificio._

_Era húmedo pero cálido y podía oler a podrido, pero no estaba seguro exactamente qué había estado podrido._

_Las esposas asegurándolo al radiador estaban comenzando a hacer heridas en sus muñecas, abriendo viejas heridas en el momento. Era doloroso… trató de moverse lo más poco posible. En vez de eso, sólo escuchó el sonido del tráfico afuera, esforzándose por captar el sonido de algo más humano, como una voz o una risa. Algo para afirmarle que realmente había otras personas en el mundo que Fushira y sus amigotes._

_Mientras escuchaba se preguntaba cuándo regresarían sus raptores. Nunca lo habían dejado antes… nunca lo llevaban a otro lugar que el desván lleno de chatarra que habitaba normalmente. Tal vez Fushira finalmente se había aburrido y lo abandonó en este apestoso infierno para morir de hambre y soledad._

_Pero mientras escuchaba el mundo exterior un sonido diferente comenzó a elevarse sobre el resto del ruido de fondo. El sonido de un profundo motor se hacía más fuerte, dominando a los otros autos hasta que Inuyasha notó que era a sólo una calle y se acercaba más._

_Él comenzó a asustarse, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo ignorar la esperanza de que tal vez su padre hubiera venido a salvarlo._

_El motor se apagó directamente abajo, puertas de autos se cerraban y voces de hombres gritaban órdenes. Todo el edificio se estremecía mientras algunos objetos pesados comenzaban a estrellarse contra la puerta del frente en el piso de abajo. Era un crujido amenazante y espantoso que tenía a Inuyasha recostándose un poco más a la pared en un esfuerzo para hacerse más pequeño._

_Mierda… pensó él, una palabra que había aprendido del frecuente uso de Fushira. Él apretó sus ojos tras la venda e inclinó su cabeza. Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

_La puerta del frente cedió al final y con un tremendo choque y pies cayó sobre el umbral. Los escalones crujieron cuando un gran grupo de personas las subieron, dirigiéndose hacia él… Inuyasha levantó su cabeza levemente y escuchó un amortiguado murmullo. "Qué demonios es ese olor?"_

_La puerta se abrió y los pasos se silenciaron. Inuyasha levantó su cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta, tratando silenciosamente de determinar quién era._

"_Santo Dios…" Un hombre joven respiró._

_Inuyasha se retorció incómodamente._

_Alguien mayor habló, pero tartamudeó inseguro. "Nosotros - nosotros tendremos que tratar con esto después… vinimos por el niño."_

_Alguien cruzó la habitación con pasos cortos e Inuyasha sintió manos gentiles tocar su hombro. "Ahora estarás bien." Dijo el hombre. "Finalmente te encontramos." Luego hacia los otros. "Necesitamos un cortador de cerrojo aquí!"_

_No era su padre, pero probablemente lo mejor más cercano. Inuyasha no estaba para quejarse de la identidad de su rescatador. Él mordió el interior de su labio cuando alguien más llegó y colocó una ligera y limpia cobija alrededor de sus hombros, rozando inconscientemente su brazo. Aún estaba roto._

_Era extraño de que hubiera estado esperando este momento por tres meses, esperando y rezando en silencio… y ahora que finalmente había llegado no se sentía del todo aliviado._

_Aún estaba un poco entumecido._

"_Ahora estarás bien." El hombre que había hablado primero repitió sus palabras en forma tranquilizadora. "Soy el Detective Sano, estoy con la policía. Vamos a regresarte a tus padres ahora."_

_Inuyasha asintió levemente._

_El cortador de cerrojos llegó y fue sólo un momento antes de estuviera libre de las esposas. La cinta fue retirada cuidadosamente de su rostro y la venda desatada. Automáticamente, volteó para mirar al otro lado de la habitación para ver que el origen de ese terrible olor era…_

_Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento._

"_No mires!" El detective Sano tiró de su mentón para desviar su mirada, pero un poco tarde. La imagen quedó impresa en la mente de Inuyasha._

_Cuerpos… docenas de ellos, todos alineados a lo largo de la pared opuesta y envueltos en algo como película adhesiva. Trabajo de Fushira Hashimoto…? Quiénes eran ellos…?_

"_Vamos…" El detective lo alzó rápidamente, obviamente sin notar la condición del brazo de Inuyasha. "Vamos a sacarte de aquí." Inuyasha fue sacado de esa habitación en el parpadeo de un ojo, pero todavía tuvo otro vistazo de esa masacre._

_El hospital había sido la primera parada. Inuyasha estuvo rodeado constantemente por personas ansiosas desde el momento que había dejado el viejo escondite. Era levemente desconcertante y él quedó en una completa pérdida de palabras y emociones todo el tiempo. Nadie le preguntó sobre lo que había pasado, todos ellos eran extraños. Un doctor le dio un vistazo a su brazo y lo vendó. Un dentista miró sus dientes pero declaró que los dientes de niños Hanyou pronto eran reemplazados. Una enfermera curó todos los cortes y heridas en su pequeño cuerpo con más cuidado y gentileza que el previo…_

_Pero no fue hasta que se madre entró al pabellón del hospital que Inuyasha sintió la primera punzada de sincero alivio. "Mamá!" Ella lucía diferente. Pálida, ojerosa y usando jeans por primera vez. Ella irrumpió en lágrimas ante la vista y simplemente lo abrazó, más para su beneficio que para el de él. Apenas pudo decir algo inteligible pero él captó el mensaje básico de que ella había estado enloquecida y terrificada por él durante los pasados tres meses._

"_Quién te hizo esto?" ella se sonó fieramente, acariciando su cabello en forma maternal. Algo que no demostraba con frecuencia. "Qué te hicieron?"_

_Inuyasha frunció levemente pero no respondió._

_Su madre lo miró, antes de cometer el primer error. "Está bien, no tienes que hablar de eso. Sé que debe haber sido doloroso para ti."_

_Y entonces llegó su padre. El hombre que había comenzado todo…_

_Inuyasha nunca había estado tan complacido de verlo en su vida. "Papi!" Él lucía peor que su esposa, un tono más pálido y un poco gris alrededor de sus sienes. Pero igual a su esposa, abrazó a Inuyasha fuertemente. "Gracias a dios estás a salvo…" suspiró él, sus ojos tampoco secos completamente. "Dios mío, qué te hicieron?"_

_Inuyasha no quería hablar de eso. Su madre le había dicho que no tenía que hacerlo, y se sintió un poco mejor de poder decidir qué hacer por sí mismo. No sentía la necesidad de llorar como sus padres y no sentía la necesidad de contar cada detalle de lo que había pasado._

"_Es muy pronto…" Su madre le dijo a su esposo quien asintió aceptando lentamente._

_Ellos regresaron a casa el mismo día a una villa que inusualmente era sombría y cautelosa alrededor de Inuyasha. Miroku apenas le decía dos palabras pero probablemente sólo porque Kaede lo había prevenido de cuidar su boca… y Miroku siempre parecía tener un caso de síndrome pie en boca, así que mantuvo su distancia. Ni las camareras ni los mayordomos lo miraban o simplemente lo ignoraban - optando por ese trato de 'pretender que todo era normal'. Era una atmósfera extraña. Sus padres tampoco querían dejarlo solo, lo consentían constantemente y le prestaban más atención de lo que lo habían hecho en sus vidas._

_Inuyasha no estaba seguro de que le gustara._

_Así que a la primera oportunidad se escabullía y subía a su habitación._

_Todo estaba como debía estar. Cuando usualmente dejaba su habitación era un organizado desorden y para cuando regresaba una de las camareras lo había aseado por él… sólo para desordenarla y comenzar todo el ciclo. La había dejado en un desastre hace tres meses para ser dejado en la agencia de modelaje por su madre, pero como siempre, estaba limpia y ordenada._

_Sus juguetes estaban todos ahí, arreglados pulcramente en su caja. Todo estaba tan normal en su habitación que finalmente comenzó a relajarse un poco. Tal vez si sólo pudiera dejar todo atrás y olvidar lo que había pasado todo regresaría a la normalidad y él sería feliz otra vez. Pero tal vez todos los demás necesitaban tiempo para olvidar… todos parecían un poco obsesionados con lo que había pasado._

_Esto era diferente, esto era mejor. Esto era un nuevo comienzo. Así que Inuyasha inhaló profundamente y lo dejó salir de prisa antes de plantarse en frente del playstation y comenzar su juego favorito._

_No pasarían más de diez minutos jugando antes de que su madre se asomara por la puerta. "Ahí estás! Estaba preocupada por ti – no sabía dónde estabas!"_

_Inuyasha continuó jugando. Ya estaba cansado de la atención de su madre. Algo de lo que no solía cansarse, pero ahora llegaba naturalmente. Su madre permaneció en el marco de la puerta por un minuto o más antes de cerrar eventualmente la puerta y avanzar._

"_Tú no estás… enojado conmigo, verdad?" preguntó ella insegura._

"_No," él se encogió de hombros. No era su culpa después de todo._

"_Ellos le dijeron a tu padre que te matarían si íbamos a la policía…" continuó su madre torpemente. "No sabíamos qué hacer… o dónde encontrarte."_

_Inuyasha pausó el juego y miró a su madre. Ella lo miró esperando que dijera algo antes de darse cuenta que él estaba esperando lo mismo de ella. Ella se sentó nerviosamente en el extremo de la cama. "Siempre puedes hablarme… sabes." Le dijo tranquilamente. "De lo que pasó. La policía quiere hablar contigo en unos días… y te sentirás mejor al desahogar tu pecho conmigo primero… puedes llorar si quieres."_

"_No quiero." Él frunció el entrecejo y retorció su hombro bueno para mostrar en una forma su aversión. "No quiero hablar de eso."_

"_Está bien." Dijo ella rápidamente. "Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien. Podemos mantenerlo para nosotros. No tenemos que decirle a la prensa ni nada. Creo que podría ser demasiado para ti."_

_Inuyasha asintió. La sensación de estar en casa no se había asimilado aún. Tal vez le hablaría después, pero por ahora necesitaba ajustarse al cambio de escenario._

"_Bueno…" Su madre se levantó cortamente, cerrando y abriendo sus dedos como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. "Haré que cocinera te haga tu comida favorita. Dedos de pescado… te gustan, no es así?"_

"_Mm." Él asintió. Aunque en realidad no se sentía muy hambriento, a pesar de no haber comido en días. Lo último que había comido había sido piel de tocino._

"_Bien." Ella sonrió breve y falsamente antes de inclinarse y besarlo en la frente. "Olvidé lo lindo que eras, hijo." Susurró ella, ganando una ligera e incómoda sonrisa de él._

_Ella regresó a la puerta y él despausó el juego y continuó golpeando a los chicos malos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su madre detenerse y mirarlo, su mirada permaneció sobre él incomodándolo. Pero después de un momento, ella suspiró y se fue, dejando a Inuyasha concentrarse libremente en su juego._

------

La vida básicamente se había deteriorado después de eso. Él le dijo a la policía lo mismo que a su madre – nada. No les había gustado pero pronto dejaron el caso y los dejaron en paz.

Inuyasha tenía más discusiones con sus padres y deliberadamente comenzó a escaparse con Miroku para unirse a sus amigos de escuela. Estaba fumando antes de su cumpleaños número once y las drogas habían seguido unos pocos años después.

La vida era un desastre para él…

Y tal vez sólo tendría que sentarse ahí en esa fría habitación y permanecer hasta que fuera torturado a muerte si no hubiera sido por una chica durmiendo a su lado. Ella estaba limpia, era libre y feliz… ella no era un desastre y tenía mucho más por qué vivir que él. Tenía gente que amaba y quien la amaba. El mundo la extrañaría más que a él…

Por la vida de Kagome él movería una montaña. Su propia vida era indigna y superficial. Ella importaba… y eso era excusa suficiente para levantarlo.

------

Continuará…

------


	27. El amor nos levantará

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 26

El amor nos levantará

------

------

Kagome suspiró adormiladamente mientras se despertaba de su profundo sueño. Alcanzó una mano medio dormida para encontrar a Inuyasha – sólo debería haber estado a un pie. Pero su mano aterrizó sobre el frío concreto y nada más.

Eso era extraño… Kagome frunció levemente mientras abría sus ojos un poco para mirar su mano. Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Las esposas que habían unido sus manos ahora estaba cortada pulcramente por la cadena, dejándola con una mitad colgando alrededor de su muñeca. La otra mitad se había ido.

"Inuyasha?" Ella intentó sentarse, pero no parecía tener la energía. Así que en vez, ella rodó flojamente y ubicó una borrosa mancha al otro lado de la habitación. Ella sabía que era Inuyasha por el gran y blanco borrón de cabello. "Qué estás haciendo?" murmuró ella, un graznido en su voz.

"Haciendo una bomba."

"Oh bien." Ella cerró sus ojos, sin haber escuchado realmente y dejó caer su cabeza. "Estoy aquí si me necesitas…" ella regresó a dormir.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo les quedaba. El sol ya estaba comenzando a deslizarse hacia el horizonte para amanecer. El cielo estaba comenzando a iluminarse, dejándolo sólo con una hora o más antes de que Fushira despertara, y decidiera comenzar un nuevo día de tortura. Ese hombre estaba enfermo…

Y con la última dosis de tranquilizantes aún en su sistema, no sabía cuánto podía hacer físicamente para sacarse de ahí… así que tal vez necesitaba un poco de ayuda. A juzgar por el movimiento abajo y las diferentes voces, podía suponer que al menos había trece personas en la casa.

Trece personas contra un hanyou era una justa pelea en un día bueno… pero hoy apenas se sentía lo fuerte suficiente para enfrentar a un hombre, mucho menos a Fushira Hashimoto. Lo que necesitaba era una distracción.

Ahí era donde entraba la bomba.

Las botellas de agua vacías serían útiles, junto con las baterías de la vieja radio. Jinko tendría que encontrar otra forma para teñir sus raíces, ya que Inuyasha estaría usando todo su peróxido. Lo vació todo en las botellas de agua y comenzó a trabajar en abrir las baterías al deslizar sus garras por el medio. Era peligroso, y más de una vez se salpicó con un poco de ácido, pero no tenía tiempo para abatirse y gimotear, así que las abrió y usó el extremo de una rústica cuchara para raspar el pegado negro de adentro.

La última vez que había intentado hacer esto fue cuando tenía diez años… casi había perdido su mano en el proceso (una parte del cuerpo que no crecía). Supo ser más cuidadoso esta vez… ahora si sólo pudiera recordar cómo funcionaba exactamente…

Si le memoria le funcionaba, se supone que debía dejar secar la cosa negra de las baterías, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Necesitaba salir _ahora_!

Rápidamente miró a Kagome, quien aún dormía inconscientemente. Todavía estaba esposada a la barra, así que rápidamente fue y la soltó, rodándola sobre su costado para que pudiera alzarla de prisa si era necesario. Luego fue a la ventana y se detuvo para asomarse por los espacios en el vidrio roto. Para su sorpresa, vio un lago. Agua salada por el olor… había asumido que el olor salado había sido Kagome desde que había sido secuestrada por medio del mar, así que era lógico. Pero tal vez su bote había llegado a este lado del lago, el edificio del otro lado del lago estaba afuera en el mar.

Él ubicó el bote a cientos yardas lejos y decidió que era su mejor oportunidad de escape. No había otros botes para seguirlos, e incluso un auto no podría ir a donde un bote podía, sin importar lo rápido que viajara.

Con la ruta de escape formada, él regresó a la mesa de trabajo. No podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

Las baterías, la cosa negra, y la cuchara metidas directo en la botella de tintura para el cabello. Rápidamente enroscó la tapa y se apresuró a la ventana. Sólo tenía unos segundos.

Era difícil maniobrar su brazo por los huecos de la ventana, y cortó por su camiseta su piel en varios lugares. Pero su recompensa fue el agradable y sustancioso estallido que hizo cuando golpeó el duro suelo de abajo. No era exactamente material de la bomba atómica, pero sonó lo suficiente como un disparo para las personas de abajo. Inuyasha los escuchó tirar todo lo que estaban haciendo y salir afuera… Dejando el camino libre para que Inuyasha llevara a kagome a un escondite seguro en el edificio.

Rápidamente, retractó su brazo antes de que alguien abajo lo viera y corrió al lado de Kagome. Ella gruñó una leve protesta en su sueño mientras la alzaba y la colgaba sobre su hombro, pero permaneció flácida e inconsciente mientras salía por la puerta. Como lo predijo, todos habían salido para revisar el ruido, lo que significaba que nadie estaba ahí para vigilarlo a él y a Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba perdido por cuál camino ir. La planta baja parecía ser la más sensible apuesta. Con todos afuera, tal vez podría encontrar la puerta trasera. El contuvo su respiración cuando las escaleras crujieron mientras descendía, y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que su corazón estaba latiendo.

Pero aún así comenzó a aumentar su paso cuando escuchó a alguien regresar por la puerta del frente justo cuando alcanzó el último escalón. Era muy tarde para correr – sería escuchado, y no había lugar para esconderse en la amplia habitación a la que las escaleras lo habían llevado. Así que rápida y silenciosamente, se adentró más en la parte trasera de la casa, lejos del sonido de esos pasos. Desesperadamente trató de encontrar un lugar par esconderse y a Kagome…

Las pesadas botas se precipitaron por el piso del corredor, acompañados por un refunfuño amargo. Fushira estaba de regreso otra vez, y si Inuyasha no encontraba un lugar para esconderse, sería visto. Él se dirigió a la puerta más cercana, y se encontró en un guardarropa. Apresuradamente, dejó a Kagome deslizarse en el suelo y bajó un abrigo azul claro para colocarlo sobre ella. Probablemente era de Jinko, pero prefería que fuera de ella a que fuera de Fushira.

Ahora tenía que ir a enfrentar la música.

Inuyasha salió tranquilamente del guardarropa y cerró lentamente la puerta tras él, escuchando atento a donde Fushira podría estar. Cuando escuchó los pasos del hombre en las escaleras, se dio cuenta que Fushira estaba subiendo… y no duraría mucho en descubrir en pocos segundos que sus cautivos se habían liberado. El verdadero infierno comenzaría entonces.

Rápidamente Inuyasha comenzó a buscar algo con qué defenderse. Normalmente habría dependido de sus puños, pero esta vez sus puños no estaban para libres para arañar, hablando de alguna forma.

Él volvió a entrar a la gran habitación donde comenzaban las escaleras, justo a tiempo para escuchar un bramido de rabia y frustración emanar desde arriba. El corazón de Inuyasha estaba volcándose otra vez. Estaba convencido de que estaba jodido… este era el día en el que iba a morir.

Y entonces su desesperada mirada aterrizó en el revólver. Era viejo, negro y rasguñado, igual al que había confiscado del falso conductor en el incidente de la limosina. Tres balas yacían a su lado en la mesa contra la pared, rogando ser levantadas.

No había sentido en dejarlas desperdiciar…

Rápidamente corrió y tambaleó para cargar las balas, dolorosamente consciente de los relampagueantes pasos de Fushira corriendo por el pasillo de arriba, revisando en cada habitación por sus víctimas, apresuradamente Inuyasha colocó en su lugar el semi-cargado cilindro del arma, y fue a esconderse bajo las escaleras…

Justo a tiempo… porque Fushira Hashimoto escogió ese momento para bajarlas a total aceleración. Inuyasha nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Tragó duro y aferró fuertemente el arma en su mano.

Inmediatamente Fushira reasumió su cacería, buscando bajo lugares obvios como el sofá, la mesa y en la pequeña alacena al lado del T.V. Continuamente dirigiéndose en dirección del guardarropa donde Kagome yacía durmiendo.

Inuyasha no podía permitirle encontrarla. Silenciosamente salió de su escondite bajo las escaleras y siguió a Hashimoto, levantando el arma inestablemente mientras avanzaba. Fushira, por su parte, era inconsciente del peligro en el que estaba y continuó recorriendo el lugar. Entró en el corredor y comenzó a abrir y cerrar puertas de cada habitación en su búsqueda. Inuyasha lo siguió en silencio, endureciéndose.

_Dispárale, dispárale, idiota… _se reprimió él. Fushira estaba acercándose al escondite de Kagome; ahora sólo estaba a dos puertas.

Pero era bajo para Inuyasha dispararle a alguien por la espalda… era bajo para él dispararle a alguien, punto final. Cuando el hombre de Fushira había matado a su chofer en esa carretera, había considerado matarlo por un segundo… pero sólo por ese segundo. Había hecho a un lado esa idea a favor de sólo asustarlo…

Pero ahora…?

La mano de Fushira estaba alcanzando la puerta del guardarropa. Si Inuyasha no actuaba, Kagome estaría en peligro.

Por alguna razón, no podía llevarse a apretar el gatillo…

Pero en ese crucial momento, cuando Fushira bajó la chapa, el pulgar de Inuyasha se deslizó en el seguro con un audible clic. Hashimoto se volteó para enfrentarlo… e Inuyasha reaccionó de puro susto.

Él no escuchó el sonido del disparo cuando haló el gatillo, pero vio a Hashimoto echarse atrás cuando la bala impactó su pecho. El hombre sólo miró con enmudecida sorpresa a Inuyasha… pero aún permaneció de pie.

El rostro de Inuyasha se retorció en una mueca mientras halaba el gatillo otra vez, y otra vez. Haló otra vez, pero estaba falto de balas. Sus dedos se paralizaron y el arma cayó de sus manos, golpeando el piso segundos antes de que Hashimoto lo hiciera.

Inuyasha lo miró mudo. Estaba extendido en el piso, probablemente muerto antes de que golpeara las tablas. Sus ojos ya se habían volteado, y su boca colgaba abierta.

Esa sorprendente expresión permanecería infinitamente en su rostro para siempre.

Inuyasha no se podía mover.

Venían personas. Habían escuchado los disparos y estaban viniendo para ver qué había pasado. El grito de Jinko fue suficiente para sacarlo de su aturdimiento, y parpadeó hacia la puerta de la cocina par verla ahí de pie con sus manos sobre su boca, temblando con lágrimas. Los hombres tras ella estaban muy impactados para hacer un movimiento.

Cuánto tiempo permanecerían así… al otro lado del hombre que había matado?

No… él tenía que salir de aquí.

Él agarró el arma caída, y la niveló ante el grupo de Jinko al otro lado del corredor. "Al suelo o disparo!" él sonó más valiente de lo que se sentía.

Nadie se movió.

"Dije, abajo!" repitió Inuyasha en voz más fuerte. Era una fanfarronada – no tenía más balas, pero tal vez no lo sabían.

Sólo se tomaron un momento más de duda antes de que comenzaran a caer de rodillas antes de acostarse completamente, manos sobre sus cabezas. Sólo Jinko permaneció de pie. Inuyasha giró el arma hacia ella. La última persona en el mundo para confiar era esa mujer – era impredecible en el mejor de los momentos. "Abajo." Le dijo él.

Ella lo ignoró. Sus ojos sólo estaban en Fushira, y lágrimas visiblemente estaban bajando por sus mejillas. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia delante, alarmándolo, pero todo lo que hizo fue caer de rodillas al lado del muerto y continuar llorando, tocando su rostro.

Ella realmente lo amaba, verdad?

Inuyasha la observó, acobardado por un momento, antes de bordearla y a Fushira hacia la puerta del guardarropa. Con una mano, él bajó la perilla y, mientras mantenía el arma apuntando hacia Jinko, se agachó. Pasando un brazo bajo la inconsciente Kagome, gentilmente la alzó sobre su hombro. Parecía inusualmente pesada en su debilitado estado pero se lo atribuyó a todas las rosquillas que había consumido anoche.

Él dejó a Jinko sollozar sobre el cuerpo de Fushira, y cuidadosamente pasó sobre los hombres en la entrada de la cocina. Había una puerta trasera, abierta e invitando a la libertad. Él les dio una mirada a los inmóviles miembros de la banda – y una desconsolada a Jinko – antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que se levantaran, agarraran sus armas, y fueran tras él? Inuyasha no quería pensar en eso, así que emprendió la huída… aunque tenía la extraña sensación de que no sabía cómo parar. El lago estaba abierto ante él, y el bote aún estaba en sus amarres en la orilla. Él corrió, tirando el arma en su apuro y bajando a Kagome de su hombro y en sus brazos. No quiso ser tan rudo, pero realmente estaba apurado.

Al momento que alcanzó el bote, colocó a Kagome dentro y lo empujó lejos de la orilla, sin preocuparse de que estuviera andando con dificultad hasta la cadera en el enlodado lago completamente vestido.

Un disparo sonó tras él, pero no perdió tiempo para ver sobre su hombro. Él se concentró en subirse por el borde de madera del bote y agarrar la cuerda del motor. Vibró, pero no encendió.

Disparos sonaron no muy lejos tras él, y sintió una bala raspar por su oreja, rozando su cabello. Aún mantuvo su concentración en el motor, determinado a encenderlo.

"Vamos… _vamos!_" Susurró él frenéticamente, como si eso lo convenciera de continuar.

En el séptimo jalón, finalmente agarró, y el motor rugió. _Finalmente! _Jadeó él mentalmente con exasperación y agarró la barra de caucho con ambas manos para conducirlo.

Otro disparo sonó, esta vez desde la orilla a sólo unos metros. Un dolor punzó su hombro y se quedó ahí. Inuyasha hizo una mueca, pero se aferró al caucho, determinado a sacarlos de ahí.

Fue pura suerte que ninguna de las balas golpearan el motor, o hiciera un horrible agujero en el costado del bote. Los idiotas parecían más atentos en dispararle a Inuyasha que a su vehículo de escape. Kagome permaneció a salvo del fuego, escudada mientras estaba bajo los asientos.

Inuyasha más o menos siguió su nariz, dirigiéndose a donde el lago llevara en un esfuerzo por encontrar mar abierto, y el regreso a su villa. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia lejos, finalmente miró sobre su hombro y vio las encogidas siluetas de los hombres en la orilla. Ahora estaba fuera del alcance de sus armas, y ellos lo sabían… algunos sabían que lo habían estado, y estaban dirigiéndose por los autos.

Muy mal que Inuyasha ya había tomado nota de sus números de placa.

"No toques esa rana!"

Inuyasha movió su mirada rápidamente hacia Kagome, quien estaba retorciéndose dementemente en su asiento. "O las hamburguesas de cordero…" ella se desvaneció y se calmó, pero de alguna forma había nivelado su brazo sobre el borde del bote. Su mano colgaba sobre el borde con sus dedos casi rozando el agua.

Inuyasha suspiró, y gentilmente colocó su pie bajo su codo, trayendo la renegada mano de regreso al bote. Su hombro le dolía, y sintió frío y hormigueo.

Pero eso no era nada comparado a la miseria en la que estaba su conciencia.

Realmente había matado a un hombre…

------

"La policía no encontró nada en el viejo escondite." Le informó Miroku a Kikyo mientras entraba a su oficina. "Si ese era donde lo mantuvieron la última vez, han cambiado de localización."

"No es de sorprender." Kikyo pasó una mano sobre su mejilla mientras se recostaba en su silla y consideraba. "Kagome se ha ido un día. Inuyasha casi tanto… cómo es que él fue secuestrado a plena luz del día, pero nadie se dio cuenta?"

Miroku suspiró y se deslizó en la silla opuesta a su escritorio. "Sango está enloquecida… la Sra. Higurashi aún más – ha estado en el teléfono dos veces o más pidiendo noticias. Cocinera no deja de llorar, y Sesshomaru parece que intenta quedarse aquí porque su esposa lo echó… aunque del por qué insistió traer a Rin…"

Kikyo consideró su lámpara silenciosamente.

Se sentaron en contemplativo silencio por un momento, antes de Miroku suspirar. "No entiendo por qué esto ha pasado otra vez…"

Kikyo miró el techo. "Bueno, la última vez fue torturado por tres meses. Supongo que si este es sin duda el mismo grupo de personas que antes, intentan hacer lo mismo… aunque aún no sé sus motivos."

Miroku le dio a Kikyo una despreciable mirada. No le gustaba la forma en que hablaba tan fríamente sobre esas cosas. Hablaba de tortura como si hablara de helado – con apenas algo de emoción o compasión. Pero supuso que no podía culparla… esa era la forma de Kikyo después de todo. "Crees que hicimos lo correcto informando a la policía?" le preguntó él.

Kikyo dudó antes de asentir. "La última vez dijeron que lo ejecutarían si alguien era informado… no nos dieron tal amenaza esta vez. Es un juego justo."

Miroku frunció. "Si te equivocas en eso, yo-"

"Algo sospechoso pasó en 1992. Algo que no está pasando ahora… algo es diferente en este secuestro." Dijo Kikyo cortamente, frunciendo pensativa. "Sólo deseo saber cómo encontrarlo…"

Miroku la miró. "Él tiene a Kagome con él, estoy seguro que si dejan de ser tan testarudos y juntan sus cabezas por una vez, pueden solucionar las cosas."

"Ellos aún son adolescentes, Miroku." Lo regañó Kikyo.

"Entonces piensas que no harán nada?" Retó él.

"Sólo estoy diciéndote no elevar tus esperanzas muy alto en tontos caprichos." Ella se encogió antes de inclinarse para escarbar en sus papeles. "Ahora puedes regresar a trabajar. Necesito concentrarme."

Miroku suspiró y volteó sus ojos, pero se levantó de todas formas y salió de la habitación. Kikyo podía ser tan fría a veces. Él la miró cuando alcanzó el marco y se detuvo en seco.

Ella estaba llorando.

No grandes lágrimas, esa no era la manera de Kikyo. Pero estaba seguro de que la había escuchado sonarse, y pasar el dorso de su mano por sus ojos. "Kikyo… por qué estás-"

Ella le dio una mirada paralizante, pero su helaje estaba difuso por las lágrimas nadando en sus ojos. "Continúa caminando." Espetó ella.

"Caminando." Coincidió él, y rápidamente giró en su talón para salir otra vez.

_Espera hasta que Sango escuche de esto!_

------

"Maldición!" gritó Inuyasha mientras pateaba el motor sin vida del bote. "Cómo trabajas para los chicos malos y no para mi! Idiota!" Él lo pateó otra vez por buena medida.

Pero desquitar su rabia en el motor sólo estaba agotándolo, y disminuyendo las probabilidades de hacerlo funcionar otra vez. Él tomó un respiro deliberadamente profundo para calmarse, y movió un poco su brazo rígido para mantener la sensibilidad.

Él había aterrizado el bote en una playa rocosa. Estaba vacía y tranquila y no había una señal de vida humana por ningún lado. No tenía idea de dónde estaba en relación a la villa, y sabía que tenía que apurarse. Necesitaba encontrar una casa o una cabina telefónica para llamar a la policía o a alguien en la villa para que viniera y lo recogiera. Necesitaba aprehender a los secuestradores que había dejado en la orilla del lago antes de que se escaparan.

Pero lo único promisorio que podía ver era la carretera gris arriba en la ladera de la playa. Tal vez si tenía suerte, un auto pasaría y podría detenerlo.

Con otro suspiro, él se agachó y gentilmente sacó a Kagome del fondo del bote, colocando su peso sobre su brazo bueno. Fue un movimiento doloroso, y su hombro gritaba en agonía, pero sólo apretó sus dientes y lo soportó. No era que pudiera dejarla atrás. Como si su conciencia no estuviera en suficientes problemas como lo estaba…

"Vamos… ballena come-buñuelos…" él abrió la boca mientras la balanceaba sobre su hombro bueno, y colocaba su brazo sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos para sostenerla. Él evaluó cuál camino que subiera la pendiente sería el más fácil, y entonces continuó su viaje a casa.

Kagome se dobló levemente en su sueño. "No… no…"

Él la ignoró. Ella era una completa parlanchina cuando dormía, y había estado gruñendo palabras negativas desde que habían dejado la orilla del lago.

"… no… el manubrio…"

"Probablemente está clínicamente loca." Se dijo él en voz alta mientras comenzaba la ardua tarea de trepar una cuesta con una gran piedra sobre un hombro. "Pero otra vez, así lo estás. Estás hablando contigo mismo."

De alguna forma, después de sólo un par de tropiezos, consiguió alcanzar la cúspide, y se tambaleó sobre la dura superficie del camino. Él pausó por un minuto o dos, mirando de arriba abajo en espera de que alguien pasara…

Pero no podía escuchar el distante sonido de un motor. Estaba a millas de algún lugar.

"Mierda…" murmuró él, desconsolado.

Bueno… si estaba a millas de algún lugar, probablemente era una buena idea continuar moviéndose mientras aún tuviera la fuerza. La bala en su hombro iba a tumbarlo si no tenía atención médica en las próximas horas.

Kagome continuó hablando dormida… sólo que ahora parecía como si estuviera cantando. "… el amor nos levantará… a donde pertenecemos…"

"Oh santo dios." Él no sabía cuánto más podría soportar de esto. Por qué ella había sentido tan necesario comerse ambas rosquillas? Ciertamente le habría ahorrado mucho problema si estuviera lo despierta suficiente para cargar su propio peso y _sin _cantar al mismo tiempo.

Aunque… si no se hubiera comido esa comida drogada, probablemente él no hubiera tenido la fuerza para estar caminando donde lo estaba ahora. Todavía estaría sentado en esa apestosa habitación con ella.

En realidad, no, no lo habría estado.

Inuyasha miró reprochante hacia el sol que ahora se había levantado a una buena distancia del océano en el horizonte. Si aún estuviera con Fushira, estaría sentado en esa _silla_ mientras le sacaba los dientes.

Kagome era una bendición en desgracia.

"Donde las águilas vuelan… sobre las montañas…"

Ella sería más de una bendición si pudiera cantar a tono, pero no podía evitarlo. "El amor nos levantará a donde pertenecemos." Cantó él gentilmente, más para sí.

"Lejos… del mundo abajo…"

"Arriba donde el viento fresco sopla." Cuando Kagome no siguió simplemente él continuó solo con una leve sonrisa. "El tiempo pasa, no hay tiempo para llorar… sólo tú y yo… solos…"

Él se desvaneció, perdiendo la sonrisa mientras era sumergido en sus propios pensamientos por un momento. Pero finalmente sonrió levemente y sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de sus ideas. "Sólo tú y yo ahora, niña." Él sonrió forzadamente. "Nadie para detenerme de tomar ventaja de ti si… lo deseara…"

Él perdió ese tren de palabras cuando sus oídos captaron un distante pero inequívoco sonido.

Alguien estaba acercándose en un auto.

Rápidamente Inuyasha volteó y miró la carretera por la que había estado caminando. Una pequeña mancha gradualmente estaba ganando tamaño mientras el vehículo se acercaba a un paso agonizantemente lento. Inuyasha permaneció donde estaba, esperando… y esperando… y zapateando su pie con impaciencia.

Santo dios, que conductor tan lento.

Pero eventualmente, se acercó lo suficiente para ver al conductor. Era una mujer de mediana edad con una carga de compras en el asiento del pasajero a su lado. No era mucha amenaza, así que rápidamente levantó su adolorido brazo y lo ondeó.

Ella comenzó a desacelerar hasta que llegó a un completo alto a su lado.

La ventana se bajó, y la mujer sacó su cabeza con ojos fruncidos. "Ustedes dos niños no están haciendo nada retorcido, verdad?" examinó ella.

"No, Señora Velocidad del Demonio." Él levantó un pulgar para sí. "Mi nombre es Inuyasha, y ella es Kagome Higurashi…"

"… igual a viaje a las estrellas…" saludó Kagome.

"Y fuimos secuestrados." Inuyasha continuó explicando. "Pero ahora hemos escapado, y realmente apreciaríamos su pudiera llevarnos a la cabina telefónica o estación de policía más cercana."

"O a tu mansión tal vez?" Eso fue sarcasmo en su voz?

"Qué, no me cree?" Inuyasha le frunció.

"Oh no, sí. Te reconozco, también!" la mujer se encogió. "Mi hija tiene tu pin-up sobre su cama. Eres mucho más pálido en la vida real, sabes."

"Entonces nos dará un aventón?" preguntó Inuyasha.

"Entren." Ella gesturizó hacia el asiento trasero. "Te regresaré a tu villa. Sólo está a cinco millas de carretera."

"Oh…" Más cerca de lo que había pensado. Él abrió la puerta trasera del viejo auto y colocó a Kagome dentro antes de gatear a su lado.

"Trata de no sangrar sobre mi tapicería." Le advirtió la mujer. "Apenas limpié esa cosa."

"De verdad? Puede decirlo." Pero él lo dijo tan plácidamente que sólo le cayó como agua en la espalda de un pato. Obviamente, esta era una mujer que no captaba los insultos muy bien.

Y aún era una conductora molestamente lenta, a pesar del hecho de que estaba llevando a una víctima de bala y a una chica inconsciente. Igual de escasa de un radar de insultos, también le faltaba un sentido de urgencia.

Pero al menos le dio a Inuyasha tiempo para recuperar el aliento, y recuperarse del esfuerzo por el que había pasado su cuerpo. Él dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza contra el descansador y durmió la mayoría del viaje.

La villa sólo vino a la vista cuando despertó otra vez. Al momento que la ubicó, sintió una ola de alivio. Él se sentó rápidamente y la observó ansiosamente. Pero su movimiento hizo mover a Kagome, y gruñó levemente mientras comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

Él volteó para mirarla mientras ella parpadeaba un par de ojos adormilados. "Estás bien?" preguntó él.

Ella ahogó un bostezo con el reverso de su mano mientras asentía. "Tuve el sueño más extraño…" ella rascó su cabeza. "Soñé que todos estábamos viviendo en esta nave espacial, y esos extraterrestres estaban invadiendo la nave, y se parecían a los orcs del Señor de los Anillos, pero con armas de rayo… y entonces descubrimos que la única forma de derrotarlos era cantar "El amor nos levantará" sin tonos de voces."

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "De verdad?"

"Y tú estabas ahí." Le dijo ella. "Eres un cantante terriblemente bueno en mis sueños."

"Soy un cantante terriblemente bueno en la vida real."

Ella movió su cabeza. "No, te escuché en la ducha la semana pasada. Nadie puede matar la canción de Madonna 'Like a Virgin' como tú… como virgen mi trasero…" ella se detuvo cuando finalmente notó a la mujer conduciendo el vehículo, y luego el auto en el que estaban sentados. "Uh… dónde estamos?"

"Cerca de la villa."

Su rostro se iluminó con una soñolienta sonrisa. "Entonces escapamos?"

Él asintió.

Ella sonrió aún más. "Sabía que podías hacerlo." Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro bueno. "Te lo dije…"

Inuyasha sonrió severamente. Probablemente no estaría tan feliz si supiera qué medidas le había tomado para sacarlos de ahí en primer lugar…

------

Continuará…

------


	28. Ganando equilibrio

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 27

Ganando equilibrio

------

------

"Hiko. Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que pienses muy cuidadosamente de cómo respondes." Sesshomaru se dirigió al hijo sentado entre sus dos hermanos en el sofá de la sala. Él espero hasta que el pequeño asintiera antes de continuar. "Por qué pegaste la cacerola en la cabeza de tu hermano?"

Hiko miró reprochante a su impedido hermano a su lado, quien a cambio se movió para mirarlo… o lo habría hecho, si los lados de la cacerola hubieran sido transparentes. Como fuera, la única forma segura de saber en cuál dirección estaba mirando era juzgar qué dirección apuntaba el asa del recipiente.

Hiko dirigió sus ojos a su padre otra vez. El asa de la cacerola hizo lo mismo. "Um…" dijo él con cautela. "Pensé… que sería divertido?"

"No me estoy riendo." Le dijo Sesshomaru. "Estás riendo, Jiro?"

El mango tembló ligeramente mientras se movía de lado a lado. Él último trillizo levantó su mano cautelosamente. "Yo reí un poco…"

"Nadie te preguntó, Mo." Dijo su padre sin rodeos.

"Oh." Él desvió la mirada, cabizbajo.

"Hiko." Sesshomaru volteó una condescendiente mirada al trillizo central. "Tú naciste segundo de los tres. Has sido salvado de la impaciente tontería de ser el mayor y el ingenuo de ser el más joven. Has sido expulsado de todas las siete escuelas a las que te he enviado. Continuamente explotas los microondas de tu madre. Aún intentas colocar el gato en la lavadora, y no puedo dejarte afuera en la piscina con tus hermanos por más de un momento antes de que comiences a intentar ahogarlos simultáneamente."

Hiko miró a su padre.

"Voy a hacerte otra pregunta, Hiko." Sesshomaru frunció sus ojos. "Por qué?"

"Por qué…?" repitió Hiko.

"Por qué haces esas cosas destructivas y desobedientes?" Clarificó su padre.

"Bueno," Hiko miró al piso. "Si soy totalmente honesto, papá… es por ti."

Fue el turno de Sesshomaru para mirar a su hijo vaciamente. "Qué?"

"Tu fría y descontenta naturaleza, y tu desprendimiento de las personas a tu alrededor afectan negativamente dichas personas." Explicó Hiko lentamente. "Entre dos hermanos que comparten mi estatus y apariencia, tengo que competir por tu atención y afecto, y la única forma de hacerlo es ser más desobediente y cruel que mis hermanos. Y no es sólo yo, papá."

"Oh?"

"Tu falta de entusiasmo, cuidado y afecto hacia tu familia nos afecta a todos, destruyendo nuestros jóvenes y frágiles espíritus y disminuyendo nuestra autoestima poco a poco todos los días. Todos nosotros tratamos con eso en formas diferentes. Mamá de trata en la misma forma en que tú la tratas a ella, y se rehúsa a aceptar la responsabilidad por sus hijos y sus obligaciones como esposa. Mi hermano mayor trata con eso al mudarse al otro lado del país para alejarse de ti. Yo cubro mi dolor con humor y desobediencia. Jiro lo trata al apartarse en un caparazón, haciéndolo parecer calloso y despreocupado de cómo nos afectan sus palabras. Mo lo trata al alcahuetear cada deseo tuyo, en espera de que notarás su obediencia tan comparada a mi desobediencia y a la apatía de Jiro."

El silencio se extendió.

"Y…" añadió Hiko. "La ironía de esto es que todos sabemos lo que está pasando… excepto tú, que eres la causa de eso."

Finalmente Sesshomaru se enderezó. "De verdad?"

Hiko y Mo asintieron. El mango del recipiente de Jiro se movió arriba y abajo.

"Ya veo." Sin más dificultad, Sesshomaru se levantó y dejó la habitación, dejando a los niños resolver el problema con la cacerola.

El mango de Jiro se movió repentinamente hacia Hiko, quien se movió para evitar recibir el golpe. "Eso es lo que está pasando?" Él sonó sorprendido… de alguna forma.

"Nah…" Hiko se encogió. "Lo vi en algún documental sobre padres anoche…"

"Oigan! Tres soplones!"

Sólo una persona los llamaba por ese apodo. Los trillizos giraron ansiosos para mirar hacia las blancas ventanas francesas tras ellos.

Inuyasha estaba ahí luciendo muy sucio y miserable con una ligeramente menos sucia Kagome colgada sobre un hombro. Él golpeó el vidrio otra vez. "Déjenme entrar!"

"Ese es el tío Inu?" murmuró un trillizo bajo el recipiente.

"No estaba secuestrado?" dijo otro.

"Tal vez es uno idéntico viniendo a secuestrarnos después." Dijo finalmente el tercero.

Inuyasha golpeó en el vidrio más significativamente. "Hoy sería agradable!" gritó él.

"Seguro se oye como el tío Inu." Reflexionó Hiko. "Creo que deberíamos enviar a Jiro a abrir la puerta… él tiene el casco sólo en caso de que decida golpearlo."

"Es justo…" Murmuró Jiro otra vez mientras se deslizaba del sofá y se dirigía en la vaga dirección de las ventanas francesas. "Un poco a la izquierda, Jiro! A la derecha! No – la otra derecha! Izquierda! Izquierda!" Por supuesto, ninguno de los trillizos diferenciaba su izquierda de la derecha, así que era un caso del ciego guiando al ciego. Eventualmente se volvió evidente que Jiro no iba a encontrar la ventana, e Inuyasha estaba comenzando a lucir muy impaciente… y molesto.

Los últimos dos trillizos dejaron a Jiro en su búsqueda mientras iban y abrían la puerta por su tío. "No estabas secuestrado?" Preguntaron ellos.

"Sí." Dijo él simplemente mientras los pasaba rápidamente y se dirigía hacia el sofá que habían desocupado.

"Entonces se liberaste?" Ellos fueron tras él.

"Tiroteos, maldiciones, botes de motor y persecución de autos… lo usual." Dijo él severamente, acostando a una inconsciente Kagome en el sofá.

"Genial!" Corearon los trillizos tras él. Jiro el cabeza-recipiente finalmente encontró su regreso hacia sus hermanos.

"Miren, también fui herido." Su tío apuntó su brazo.

"GENIAL!"

Inuyasha frunció cuando finalmente notó el casco de Jiro. "Qué pasa con la… cacerola?" preguntó él dudoso y alcanzó para retirarla.

"OW!"

"Oh… lo siento…" Inuyasha retiró su mano, viendo escéptico a los niños. "Dónde está Kikyo?"

"Por ahí…" Ellos se encogieron vagamente hasta que uno de ellos tuvo un brillo en su ojo. "Apuesto que no lo sabes todavía, verdad?"

"Saber qué?" Inuyasha miró al niño pasivamente, tratando de averiguar de quién estaba hablando.

El otro trillizo sin recipiente tomó el hilo de la historia. "Aparentemente, ella estalló en lágrimas en brazos de Miroku porque se sentía mal sobre tu secuestro."

Inuyasha resopló y movió su cabeza. "Lo que sea. Mantengan un ojo en Kagome. Necesito ir a hablar con mi agente." Él se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a la estudiante en compañía de los tres engendros de Satanás (sin ofender a Sesshomaru).

"Creen que podamos venderla en E-bay?" Les preguntó Hiko a sus hermanos.

------

Kikyo pausó en su trabajo para mirar impaciente su reloj. Un irritado suspiro escapó de sus labios y golpeó sus uñas contra el escritorio. El nuevo detective debió haber llegado para entonces… ella tenía una reunión que atender en media hora y si ese hombre no se mostraba en los próximos cinco minutos, se iría sin él.

Con un frunce ella volteó su mirada a sus papeles y regresó a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Un golpe sonó el la puerta de su oficina.

Ella levantó la mirada un momento, volteando mentalmente sus ojos ante el retraso del detective antes de mirar su trabajo otra vez. "Adelante."

Regla de técnicas de intimidación número uno: hacer contacto visual sólo cuando tú decidas. Kikyo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su trabajo mientras el hombre entraba y avanzaba para sentarse en la silla opuesta a ella. Una fuerte esencia entró en sus vías respiratorias… eso era… eso era algas marinas? Ella arrugó su nariz pero decidió no comentar eso.

"Me alegra que pudiera lograrlo." Dijo ella graciosamente antes de levantar lentamente la mirada de su escritorio para mirarlo.

Ella se paralizó.

Inuyasha levantó una mano en el típico saludo 'Hola'. No sonrió. Lucía cansado y sucio, y su rasgada manga estaba manchada en un oscuro y mohoso rojo. "Yo también." Dijo él eventualmente en retorno a su saludo.

"Qué demonios te pasó?" Ella frunció sus ojos, preguntándose si había sido secuestrado. Tal vez sólo había pasado el último día o más en alguna drogada fiesta estudiantil?

"Bueno… en pocas palabras…" comenzó él cuidadosamente. "Fui secuestrado-"

"Y Kagome?" preguntó Kikyo rápidamente.

"También la traje."

"Entonces escapaste?"

"Puedo contar la mitad de la historia antes de saltar directo al final?" preguntó él retóricamente. Ella aceptó y él continuó. "Fuimos secuestrados. Kagome se comió la comida drogada… escapamos. Fin."

"Quién lo hizo? Fue Jinko Aida, no es cierto?" demandó Kikyo. "No es cierto?"

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. "Saca a la policía. Diles encontrar un lago de agua salada a seis o siete millas al sur de la costa. Si los secuestradores no están ahí entonces escribiré las placas de los autos que usaron. Probablemente la policía pueda encontrarlos de esa forma…"

Aún no vas a hablar de eso… Kikyo suspiró interiormente. "Naturalmente. Espero que Kagome esté de una pieza."

"No la tocaron." Él se encogió con un hombro.

"Y qué hay de ti?"

"Yo tampoco la toqué." Él desvió sus ojos a un lado y luego regresó otra vez. "Mucho."

"No – quise decir; te lastimaron?"

Él se encogió una vez más, gesturizando levemente su sangrante extremidad. "Decide por ti misma."

Kikyo ya estaba alcanzando el teléfono para llamar a la policía. "Y qué hay de Fushira Hashimoto? Estaba involucrado?"

Inuyasha la miró vaciamente por largo rato. Kikyo pausó a medio marcar para considerarlo. Ella esperó que respondiera.

"Lo maté."

Kikyo bajó lentamente el teléfono a su base. No se molestó con las obvias preguntas que alguien haría cuando se confrontaba con una declaración como esa. Esto era serio - no había tiempo para andarse con rodeos. "Dime que fue en autodefensa."

Inuyasha movió su cabeza muy levemente. "Me acerqué sigilosamente a él y le disparé tres veces."

"Él estaba armado… no es así?" Temor comenzó a caer sobre ella.

"No. Desarmado."

_Mierda_… "Hubo algún testigo?"

"Trece de ellos… ninguno votará a mi favor." Él miró el pisa papel en forma de elefante en su escritorio. "Estoy en problemas, no es así?" dijo él suavemente. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Kikyo ya podía ver que el niño tonto iba a dejarlo metérselo en la cabeza. "No. _Tú eres_ la víctima aquí, no ese hombre. Con un poco de arreglo, podemos hacerlo sonar como autodefensa. Él vino a ti con un cuchillo así que tuviste que dispararle en orden de salvarte - ninguna corte en el mundo creerá lo que un puñado de secuestradores dice de un asesino como ese. La ley está de nuestro lado esta-"

"Esta vez?" Inuyasha frunció sus ojos. "Eso es todo lo que hacemos…? Sólo mentir… engañar… publicitar, y esperar que nadie nos exponga? Tal vez es hora que dejemos de mentir por todo. Nunca hemos sido honestos o sinceros con nadie."

Kikyo lo miró. "Podemos decir la verdad la próxima vez, Inuyasha. Pero esta vez, una pequeña mentira blanca es necesaria. No podemos dejar que la corte te condene por asesinato - no cuando eres la víctima."

"Te mantienes diciendo 'víctima' como si fuera alguna víctima indefensa de violación o algo…" Él volteó sus ojos, pero no se molestó en presionar el asunto.

Kikyo levantó el teléfono otra vez en su mano. "Me condenaré si dejo que Hashimoto mande sobre ti aún después de su muerte…" Ella comenzó a marcar. "Encuentra a Sango - ella limpiará tu brazo… Hola, policía?"

------

"Seiscientos!"

"No - quinientos!"

"Digo quinientos _cincuenta_!"

Kagome abrió sus ojos parpadeando lentamente, distinguiendo las formas de la cerámica del techo antes de escuchar las voces discutiendo a su alrededor. Ella frunció ligeramente antes los números gritados luego levantó con cuidado su nebulosa cabeza. "Qué… qué está pasando…?"

Dos rostros idénticos y una cacerola voltearon de golpe hacia ella. "Oh, estás despierta!" dijo la cacerola.

Kagome tuvo que parpadear unas veces más para alejar el nublado marco alrededor de su visión… pero aún entonces, todo lo que vio fue una cacerola bocabajo. "Huh…?"

"Sólo estamos discutiendo por cuánto podríamos venderte en E-bay." Le dijo uno de los trillizos. "Por seiscientos yenes, diría."

"_Quinientos!_" Siseó su hermano peligrosamente.

"Cinco - cincuenta!"

Eso era apenas lo suficiente para cubrir semanalmente el bolsillo de Kagome. Debería estar ofendida…?

"Kagome!"

Obviamente, ella no estaba en el mejor de los genios; para el momento que se dio cuenta de que alguien había dicho su nombre desde la puerta, ellos ya habían llegado a su lado. Ella vio el rostro de Sango - una mezcla de alivio y preocupación llenaba la expresión de la joven. "Inuyasha me dijo que te encontraría aquí - estás bien? Te golpeaste tu cabeza?"

"No… sólo comí muchas rosquillas." Kagome frotó su cabeza vagamente, preguntándose cuándo terminaría esa sensación infinitamente soñolienta. Sentía como si hubiera estado dormida por cientos de años y apenas estuviera comenzando a despertar.

"Probablemente debas acostarte en tu habitación. Llamaré un doctor."

"Oh, no hay nada malo!" pronunció Kagome levemente mal. "Sólo tomé muchos tranquilizantes… y luego este extraterrestre me disparó con un arma de rayo… pero estoy bien ahora."

"Por supuesto que lo estás." Dijo Sango en la forma en que una madre habla cuando su hijo había profesado ser Superman.

La cabeza de Kagome le dio vueltas cuando Sango la ayudó a pararse, así que decidió que tal vez necesitaba acostarse un rato en una cama apropiada. Ellas dejaron a los trillizos discutiendo atrás mientras iban lentamente por los corredores de la villa hacia el elevador.

"Voy a llamar a tu madre y a decirle que regresaste a salvo." Le informó Sango mientras subían por el elevador.

"Oh bien," Kagome suspiró con alivio. "Estaba preocupada por ella."

Sango resopló. "Eso no es nada comparado a lo preocupada que ella estaba por ti."

Una vez que el elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso, Sango guió con cuidado a Kagome a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con su tarjeta maestra. "Sólo tómalo con calma por un rato." Le dijo ella a la joven mientras Kagome se sentaba en la cama. "Has pasado por mucho…"

"No mucho… no estuve despierta para las partes interesantes." Kagome realmente no podía recordar mucho después de comer las rosquillas.

"Estás segura que estás bien?" Presionó Sango. "No te lastimaron ni nada, verdad?"

"No." Kagome movió su cabeza segura. "Inuyasha nos sacó antes de que algo pasara…"

"Bueno, la policía está en camino a esa cabaña donde estuviste detenida. Con esperanza esas escorias tendrán lo que merecen." Dijo Sango fieramente.

Kagome sonrió débilmente ante su protección. "Gracias, Sango…"

"Sólo duerme un poco." Sango acarició su cabello. "Pasaré y te despertaré para almorzar si estás lista."

"Suena bien."

Sango sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. "Me alegra que estés de regreso, Kagome."

"Yo también." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente para sí mientras la puerta se cerraba otra vez.

Por un momento, ella se sentó en la cama contemplando qué hacer. El consejo de Sango de dormir era bueno, pero estaba cansada de estar cansada, y sólo quería mantener sus ojos abiertos por un rato y saborear en estar libre otra vez.

Había estado asustada entonces…

Después de que Inuyasha le había informado lo que estaba reservado para ellos, había comenzado a sentir pánico. Había estado asustada, pero ahora estaba a salvo y segura… y no dejaría abiertas esas puertas del balcón pasadas las seis.

La necesidad de probar aire fresco y sumirse un poco más en esa renovada libertad obtuvo lo mejor de ella, así que Kagome avanzó hacia la entrada del balcón para abrir la puerta de vidrio. Se recargó contra el muro del balcón, mirando al calmado mar y el despejado cielo azul con sólo unas pocas nubes para terminar esa perfección 'Thomas la Locomotora.'

Unos cuantos botes estaban ahí, navegando… unos yates, de hecho. Le recordó de su secuestro, y pausó por un momento para mirar al muro de piedra en el que descansaba. Manchas negras en la limpia pintura era todo lo que marcaba la entrada de los secuestradores. La habían tomado por sorpresa…

Qué forma de hacerla sentir indefensa y débil.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo la hizo levantar su mirada con un frunce. Ella ubicó a Inuyasha unos cuantos balcones a su izquierda, en el proceso de bajar un cigarrillo de sus labios y soplar el humo en remolinos sobre él. Kagome no pudo evitar suspirar… nunca lo iba a dejar seriamente?

Era dudoso… Kagome también notó que su brazo había sido sujetado a su pecho con otro cabestrillo azul como la vez que había peleado con Peach Man… o Meatball, cualquiera que fuera su nombre. Se preguntó por qué… había salido herido en su escape?

Ella estaba por gritar su nombre o mover su mano para llamar su atención cuando él volteó a verla, y entonces no hubo necesidad. Ella sonrió, pero él no respondió. Obviamente, o estaba enojado con ella o aún dándole vueltas al secuestro.

"Qué la pasó a tu brazo?" le gritó ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios y ella observó cuando de repente volteó hacia ella y se subió al angosto muro. Ella quería gritarle bajar antes de que se rompiera el cuello, pero ella ya sabía que su equilibrio no era algo para tomarlo en broma. En sólo unos saltos, había cruzado los tres balcones entre ellos y bajado a su lado. "Tadaa!" Exclamó él al ver su rostro, y ella se dio cuenta lo preocupada que debió haber lucido.

"Grandioso. Debes unirte a un circo." Le dijo ella.

Ella estaba un poco cansada para hacer conversación _y_ de pie, así que tranquilamente se sentó en el frío piso de piedra y descansó sus manos en las tablillas de piedra del muro. Aún tenía una buena vista del agradable día abajo.

Inuyasha se sentó silenciosamente a su lado.

"Y qué le pasó a tu brazo?" preguntó ella otra vez, notando que él ya estaba apagando el cigarrillo en el piso. O estaba considerando su comodidad personal o lo había acabado.

"Le dispararon." Dijo él simplemente.

Kagome lo miró, ojos abiertos en completo shock. "Qué, como con un arma?"

"No, con un oso koala." Respondió él sarcásticamente. "Por supuesto con un arma."

"Cuándo pasó?"

"Cuando hacíamos nuestro escape, supongo. Voltea tu espalda lo suficiente y se vuelve un blanco tentador." Él encogió su hombro bueno. "Prefiero mi hombro que la parte de atrás de mi cabeza."

Kagome se estremeció. "Odio las armas." Le dijo ella. "El mundo habría sido mucho mejor si los 'genios' que las inventaron _no_ las hubieran inventado."

Inuyasha no dijo nada a eso.

"Sin embargo, supongo que alguien más las hubiera inventado." Kagome suspiró y golpeó sus dedos sobre las barras de piedra. "Son personas como Fushira Hashimoto que hacen el mundo malo… no las armas." De repente ella miró a Inuyasha. "Cómo salimos de ahí?"

Inuyasha había sacado otro cigarrillo del paquete escondido en su chaqueta. Él lo movió arriba y abajo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. "Hice una distracción… nos soltamos… robé su bote, y lo sobrecargué. Luego esa loca nos recogió. Me hizo firmar su bolsa de compras como pago del taxi."

Kagome sonrió levemente. "La compasión no fue así de fácil sacar cuando tenías seis años." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"No tenía diecisiete años cuando era de seis." Respondió él llanamente. "Es más difícil contener a los adultos que a los niños… especialmente cuando el amigo del adulto toma todas las drogas."

Kagome sonrió ante la forma en que inconscientemente la había denominado como un 'amigo' pero no hizo nada. Si le ponía atención a eso probablemente él se echaría atrás. "Entonces podrías decir que ayudé a salvar tu vida."

"Posiblemente. Yo también salvé tu vida." _En más formas que una…_

Kagome sólo vio la obvia forma de tomar esa afirmación y sonrió. "Sí. Gracias…" Su mirada siguió el lento paso de otro yate en la distancia. "Espero que la policía atrape a ese Fushira Hashimoto… Él merece ser ahorcado por su sensibilidad y golpeado con almohadillas de púas. Cualquier otra cosa es demasiado bueno para él."

"La policía no lo atrapará." Le dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

Kagome le deslizó una sospechosa mirada. "Suenas seguro de ti mismo."

"Está muerto."

Kagome le parpadeó. Eso era nuevo para ella. "Um…" ella luchó por algo que decir. "Cuándo… cuándo murió?"

"Cuando le disparé esta mañana."

Él la observó, como esperando algún tipo de reacción. Estaba tenso y ella podía ver que estaba esperando su respuesta ansiosamente.

Pero qué dices a algo como eso?

"Yo no…" comenzó ella, mirando al piso de piedra. "No creo estar triste de escuchar que está muerto… pero qué hay de ti."

Él se encogió, pero no pareció relajarse mientras desviaba sus ojos de ella, mirando otra vez al horizonte. Parecía decepcionado con su respuesta… tal vez había estado esperando que saliera con algo sabio y versos maravillosos para justificar su conciencia. Obviamente estaba molestándolo.

Le recordaba de esa otra vez.

"Recuerdas cuando ese secuestrador mató al conductor de la limosina, cuando nos llevó fuera del distrito?" le preguntó ella suavemente. Él la miró con perspicacia, asintiendo casi imperceptible. "Cuando descargaste ambas armas, por un momento pensé que lo habías matado… y estaba asustada…"

"Qué?" Explotó él. "Aún si lo hubiera matado, no me habría volteado hacia ti - por qué me tomas!"

"Un chico que está siendo carcomido por su conciencia!" Espetó ella. "Y sólo _escucha_ por un momento antes de que comiences a insultarme!"

Él hizo un irritado sonido y giró su cabeza. Podría haberse ido en ese punto si realmente hubiera querido… pero se quedó.

"Me asustaste entonces porque ya habías tenido mucho exceso emocional guardado lo que no es divertido." Le dijo ella en forma razonable. "Quiero decir, si fuera un personaje en un libro, tú serías el chico que se guarda para sí, no le habla a nadie, patea traseros y a quienes quiera. Si en realidad te adelantaras y mataras a alguien, no estaba segura de que pudieras enfrentarlo… ya has visto mucha muerte."

Inuyasha permaneció muy tranquilo y Kagome lo miró con cautela. "Estaba asustada por ti entonces… y estoy asustada ahora."

Sus ojos se encontraron por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad… pero Kagome no pudo manejar la intensidad y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el yate otra vez. Había viajado una pulgada para su perspectiva.

"Sabes lo que pasó cuando tenía seis años?" Le preguntó él.

Kagome le dio una mueca. "Sé más de lo que probablemente quería…" Ella apretó sus manos alrededor de las barras de piedra. "Siento haber querido saberlo." Ella se estremeció ante la simple idea de alguien separando sus uñas o las uñas de Inuyasha de sus dedos.

"Puedo decirte si quieres."

Kagome le disparó una sorprendida mirada. Oh _ahora_ decidía que era un buen momento para decirle. Ella movió su cabeza levemente. "No tienes que decirme sólo para hacerme feliz."

"Pero no te hará infeliz, verdad?"

En ese caso… "De acuerdo…" Ella se volteó para encararlo apropiadamente, determinada a darle su total atención. Esto era lo que él necesitaba. Probablemente había estado construyendo este momento por once años.

"Mi padre…" comenzó él desarticulado, como si no estuviera seguro de dónde comenzar o a dónde ir desde ahí. "… él… su período estaba terminando en 1992 y quería ser reelegido. Desesperadamente."

Kagome frunció pero lo dejó continuar sin ninguna de sus confundidas interrupciones.

"Así que él le pagó a Fushira para secuestrarme para que la gente le diera el voto de compasión. Pero entonces salió mal. Fushira no recibiría el dinero y no me devolvería porque se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Mi padre no podía decirle a nadie porque entonces Fushira expondría su plan… supongo que su reputación era más importante que yo."

Kagome quedó boquiabierta. "Estás seguro?"

"Apenas lo descubrí esta semana."

"Eso es horrible…!" Kagome quedó corta en presionar su mano en su boca. "Qué hay de tu madre? Ella sabía?"

"Nadie más sabía. Sólo él." Inuyasha hizo un irritado sonido. "Y yo estaba tan contento de verlo cuando me encontraron!"

Kagome luchó por entender. "Cuánto tiempo estuviste… detenido por Fushira?"

"Tres meses… tal vez más." Él se encogió y suspiró cansado. "Me torturó sin parar. No fui la misma persona que solía ser cuando salí. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron todos los problemas… no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo."

"Toda esa crisis de identidad en la que estabas…?"

"Sí…"

"Pero entonces cuando tenías once… por qué mató a tus padres?" preguntó Kagome, no segura de si estaba caminando fuera del límite.

"Un rumor estaba rodeando la villa de que yo estaba listo para decirle a la policía el nombre del hombre que me secuestró. Supongo que Fushira no me debió perder de vista porque ahí fue cuando regresó y destrozó el auto de mis padres. Debió pensar que estaba con ellos." Inuyasha movió su cabeza. "No dije nada después… imaginé que si él estaba en la cárcel por el asesinato de mis padres entonces insistir en el secuestro no cambiaría nada."

"Oh…"

"Y supongo que ha estado planeando secuestrarme otra vez desde que fue enviado a prisión… debe haber querido venganza."

"Qué hay de Jinko Aida?" preguntó ella. "Ella me cayó tan extraño…"

"Ella era la novia de Fushira. Él era lo mayor suficiente para ser su padre, pero ya vez. Sólo hizo lo que hizo porque lo amaba." Él frunció. "Debiste ver su rostro cuando lo maté…"

"Si alguien merecía morir, era él." Le dijo Kagome tranquilamente, pero firme. "No tuviste opción, verdad?"

"Sí." Él la corrigió. "Pude haberlo dejado entrar en tu escondite y poner el escape en riesgo… así que le disparé. No quería."

"Entonces en ninguna forma eres tan malo como él." Kagome se sintió temblar, a pesar de sus valientes y confiadas palabras. "Pudo haberme matado - prácticamente salvaste mi vida! No deberías sentirte mal por eso. Eso es tan cercano a la auto-defensa."

"Pero no lo fue, verdad?" espetó Inuyasha. "Yo le disparé por la espalda!"

"Pero no lo hiciste, verdad!" ella lo defendió. "Me salvaste - así que no intentes echarte para atrás!"

Él suspiró y miró el mar otra vez. Ella supuso que probablemente estaba observando el mismo yate que ella había visto. "Qué hago?" Él sonó destrozado, completamente derrotado.

Kagome suspiró profundamente. Sintió que ella era parcialmente responsable por su actual sufrimiento. Si Fushira no hubiera estado tan cerca de encontrar su escondite, Inuyasha no lo hubiera matado. También podría decir que si ella no hubiera rogado regresar por otra semana, no hubiera resultado involucrada del todo y no hubiera estado ahí para que Fushira lo descubriera.

Pero Inuyasha aún hubiera sido secuestrado? Hubiera escapado solo si ella no hubiera estado ahí para comer su parte de las drogas?

"Fushira está muerto." Dijo ella lentamente. "Nada puede cambiar eso… y tampoco deberías sentirlo por eso. Pero ahí es donde termina."

Él la miró, claramente confundido.

"Fushira está muerto, verdad? No puede lastimarte más." Kagome observó esos nublados ojos ámbar oscurecerse levemente. "De lo que me estás diciendo, esto ha continuado desde que comenzó en 1992. Él ha estado observándote y conspirando contra ti por once años. Se terminó."

Un corto respiro escapó de él, pero su mirada aún era intensa. "Kagome, tu-"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. "Kagome!"

Kagome se volteó para encarar la habitación y vio a la última persona que esperaba ver correr hacia ella.

"Mamá!"

------

Continuará…

------


	29. Regresando a casa

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 28

Regresando a casa

------

------

"Kagome!"

Kagome volteó ante el sonido de la voz de su madre. "Mamá!"

"Kagome!"

En un instante su conversación terminó mientras Kagome se levantaba y encontraba a la mujer a medio camino en la habitación. Inuyasha observó con perplejo asombro cuando ambas cayeron en los brazos abiertos de la otra y comenzaban a sollozar sincronizadas. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Kikyo apareció en la puerta, levemente sin aliento y su cabello fuera de lugar. Ella llamó a Inuyasha. "El Detective Sano está aquí - quiere hablar contigo."

Inuyasha se levantó a regañadientes y avanzó hacia la puerta. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al estar ahí la madre de Kagome… pero entonces, no saber cómo se sentía no era nada nuevo. Él intentó pasar directo al par abrazado, y habría tenido éxito si una mano perdida no hubiera agarrado su hombro.

"Tú!" La madre de Kagome giró hacia él, haciendo momentáneamente a un lado a su hija.

_Uh oh_…

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. Las manos de la Sra. Higurashi lentamente estaban extendiéndose, apuntado por su cuello en un estrangulamiento. En la puerta, Kikyo hizo una mueca, pero estaba muy lejos para hacer algo. Kagome sólo observó suavemente.

_Esto es, _pensó él, _estrangulado de muerte por la madre sobre protectora de una fan!_

"Muchísimas gracias!"

Los brazos de la Sra. Higurashi se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y la mujer rápidamente comenzó a sollozar en su hombro, igual como lo había hecho con Kagome. Inuyasha permaneció rígido e inflexible en su shock. "Qué?" respiró él.

"Salvaste a mi pequeñita - cómo puedo pagarte!" La Sra. Higurashi continuó sollozando.

Las manos de Kagome de cerraron contra sus caderas. Inuyasha la vio bajar más su entrecejo tras la espalda de su madre. "Discúlpenme, pero si no hubiera sido por mi _él _nunca hubiera podido salvarme… quiero decir… tú sabes lo que quiero decir."

La Sra. Higurashi se sonó fuertemente. "Qué?" ella miró vagamente a su hija.

"Creo que ella quiere decir que fue un esfuerzo conjunto." Rápidamente Inuyasha se salió del rango de abrazo de la mujer. "Yo no podría haber escapado sin ella, y ella no habría podido escapar sin mi… aún parezco ser el que hizo toda la huida…"

"Gracias por salvarla!" La Sra. Higurashi dijo efusiva otra vez. "No sabía qué hacer - nadie me decía dónde estaba o qué estaba pasándole! Nunca había estado tan estresada en toda mi vida!"

Algo en la forma simple que había dicho eso le recordó a Inuyasha de una conversación que había tenido con Kagome la semana anterior. Él ladeó su cabeza levemente inseguro mientras Kagome caía otra vez en el abrazo de su madre, convenciéndola de que estaba sana y salva.

No era ésta la mujer que había estado atrapada en un auto por seis horas con su esposo muerto? Cómo había conseguido decir tan despreocupada que _esto _era más estresante que el terremoto?

_Ella había hablado de eso…_

"Ahora estoy bien, mamá." Kagome se separó de su madre. "Regresamos a salvo y escapamos antes de que pudieran lastimarnos en alguna forma."

Kagome continuó balbuceando con su madre de lo que había sido. Cómo había sido dejada en esa habitación por casi un día antes de que Inuyasha hubiera llegado gallardamente y todo eso. Ella estaba en profundo detalle en las decoraciones de la habitación de cachivaches cuando Kikyo tosió fuertemente, captando la atención de Inuyasha. Él la miró expectante.

"Detective Sano?" recordó ella, levantando una ceja.

"Cierto…" Él le dio una última mirada a la parlanchina Kagome antes de seguir a Kikyo fuera d la habitación.

Kikyo le habló sobre su hombro mientras hacían su recorrido hacia el elevador. "Sano dice que la policía encontró la cabaña a orilla del lago que mencionaste. La mayoría de los secuestradores se habían ido… pero dijo que Jinko Aida todavía estaba ahí. Como el cuerpo de Fushira Hashimoto."

"Y qué más dijo?" preguntó Inuyasha incómodo.

"Nada. Sólo quiere hablarte."

------

"Cómo supiste que regresé tan pronto?" La preguntó Kagome a su madre, llevándola a sentarse en la cama. "Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Bueno, ese joven agradable, cuál era su nombre…? Miroku, creo. Bueno, él vino esta mañana para llevarme a una reunión con la policía y la agente de Inuyasha - pero cuando llegué aquí me dijeron que habías regresado." Ella acarició el cabello de Kagome cariñosamente. "Oh Kagome, estaba tan preocupada por ti."

"Estaba un poco asustada, supongo…" Kagome sonrió. "Pero estoy bien ahora."

"Lo sé." Su madre asintió. "Pero quiero que vengas a casa conmigo hoy."

Kagome miró a su madre, no era que su admisión la hubiera sorprendido ni nada. "Ir a casa?" repitió ella lentamente. "Pero se supone que me quedo hasta mañana."

"No importa si vas a casa un día antes, verdad?" razonó su madre. "No lo sé, Kagome… no creo que pueda soportar dejarte fuera de mi vista otra noche… te quiero donde pueda mantener un ojo sobre ti."

Kagome rió un poco. "Mamá! Este es el lugar más seguro en el que podría estar. Si alguien estuviera determinado a secuestrarme, entonces tendrían un trabajo más fácil al hacerlo en casa que aquí en la villa. Además, los secuestradores probablemente han sido capturados por la policía, no hay caso en preocuparse-"

"Eso es exactamente lo que dijiste la última vez que hablamos." La interrumpió su madre con una sonrisa muy natural. "Dijiste que estabas segura aquí y que no sería más problema porque el perpetrador fue capturado. Luego fuiste secuestrada."

"Lo sé… pero…"

"Pero qué?"

Kagome miró su regazo. 'Pero' era todo lo que tenía para discutir. "Oh mamá…" Y había estado tan cerca de hacer un progreso con Inuyasha, también. Esta debe haber sido la primera vez que se había abierto con alguien en su vida…

"No quieres ir a casa?" Su madre ladeó su cabeza, levemente confundida y tal vez un poco dolida.

Rápidamente Kagome se animó por seguridad a su madre. "Oh no! Realmente sí! Extraño a todos y a mis amigas y estoy cansada de estar rodeada por villanos…" ella se desvaneció cuando una repentina realización cayó sobre ella. "Supongo… supongo que quiero ir a casa. Yo no… Supongo que no me siento cómoda aquí después de lo que pasó…"

Su madre sonrió y colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Entonces podemos ir a casa hoy, Kagome." Le dijo ella gentilmente. "Tus amigas están esperando en el Templo. Están esperando que regreses y creo que intentan darte la inquisición española cuando te vean."

La boca de Kagome se levantó en una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al espacio, pero era una vacía expresión. Se sentía mal… mal por querer ir a casa.

Por qué se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Inuyasha?

------

"Jinko Aida dice que tú mataste a Fushira Hashimoto."

Inuyasha plantó su mentón en su palma y miró al detective al otro lado del escritorio. "Tiene razón. Lo hice." A su lado, Kikyo dio un irritado suspiro. Ella le había dicho no decirle nada al detective, pero lo había arruinado en cuatro palabras.

"Cómo pasó?" preguntó el Detective Sano cuidadosamente.

Inuyasha tenía que admitir que le gustaba Sano más que el anterior detective. Por un lado, el rostro de este hombre fue la primera amistosa que había visto después de esos duros tres meses en el 92, también como el hecho de que su acercamiento era mucho menos acusador que la del otro detective. Inuyasha no sintió la necesidad de andarse con rodeos con él. "Fushira estaba por descubrir dónde había escondido a Kagome. Si la encontraba, le hubiera hecho algo… golpear, mutilar, o matar, no lo sé. Pero no quería arriesgarlo, así que le disparé."

"Él estaba armado." Añadió Kikyo rápidamente. "Fue en autodefensa."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Él no estaba armado. Prácticamente le disparé en la espalda!"

El Detective Sano permaneció compuesto y calmado a pesar de la ferocidad entre la superestrella y su agente. "Las heridas de entrada de las balas estaban en su pecho."

"Él volteó justo antes de dispararle."

"Pero dices que lo mataste defendiendo a Kagome Higurashi?" Sano apretó sus labios mientras anotaba algo en su pequeña libreta.

"Sí… supongo." Inuyasha se encogió.

Sano asintió. "Bien entonces." Él se sentó en silencio, tomando más notas.

Kikyo e Inuyasha intercambiaron pequeñas y nerviosas miradas antes de que Kikyo se inclinara levemente. "Bien entonces?" repitió ella insegura.

Sano se detuvo y los miró con una cerrada expresión. "Bien entonces… eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber."

"Está en problemas?" preguntó Kikyo repentinamente.

"Estoy en problemas?" Siguió Inuyasha. "Porque sabe, no lo maté en autodefensa, y eso usualmente significa asesinato-"

"Como yo lo veo, Sr. Inuyasha, estaba actuando en autodefensa de Kagome Higurashi. Prácticamente es lo mismo. No está en problemas." Dijo el Detective Sano en tan despedida forma que Inuyasha se sintió levemente engañado. "Es lo mismo como cualquier otra circunstancia. Di que tenías un arma apuntada a un maníaco con cuchillo que iba detrás de una niña. Dispararle a ese maníaco por la seguridad de la niña no es asesinato."

"Sí, pero Fushira no tenía un cuchillo y Kagome no era una niña!" discutió Inuyasha.

Kikyo golpeó su brazo. "_Quieres_ ir a prisión!"

El Detective Sano movió una mano vagamente. "Circunstancias. Todo es negro y blanco a los ojos de la ley, Inuyasha. Él iba tras una persona indefensa, tú actuaste como su defensa. Además, en realidad nadie siente pena por Fushira Hashimoto…"

"Aparte de Inuyasha, aparentemente." Dijo Kikyo secamente, desviando la mirada.

"La corte tratará con eso." Continuó Sano. "Jinko Aida ha identificado a los otros secuestradores y dos ya han sido capturados. Los otros sólo son cuestión de tiempo. No habrá caso en la corte - este es un asunto simple. Tenemos la evidencia que necesitamos para proseguir y en tanto como no haya contradicción en quién disparó a quién. Lo tomaremos desde aquí."

El detective cerró su libreta y comenzó a pararse.

"Eso es?" Inuyasha le frunció sus ojos al hombre. "Sin problema? Yo maté a un hombre."

"Como dije, a los ojos de la ley, tu buena acción equilibra la mala acción. Estás limpio. Fuera de la horca. Ahora sólo concéntrate en recuperarte de la experiencia." El Detective Sano dio un corto asiento de despedida antes de salir por la puerta de la oficina de Kikyo.

Kikyo le dio a Inuyasha una última mirada antes de precipitarse tras él.

Inuyasha contempló por un momento luego movió su cabeza levemente. No sabía por qué… pero la despreocupada despedida de Sano lo consoló un poco.

"Toda esa preocupación para nada, huh…?" murmuró él gruñón mientras colocaba sus pies sobre el escritorio de Kikyo y se recostaba. "Puedo salirme con un maldito asesinato…"

Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus botas y se abrieron levemente. Toda la caminata que había hecho en el campo esa mañana había ensuciado sus pies con lodo… el cual ahora estaba siendo untado en lindas manchas sobre los papeles de Kikyo.

Podría haberse salido con un asesinato, pero poder escapar de la ira de Kikyo era completamente algo más…

"Aw… mierda!"

------

"Sr. Sesshomaru, señor? Cuál es el problema?" Los tacones de Rin golpearon el piso de mármol mientras se acercaba a su jefe. Él estaba estirado en el pálido sofá en medio de la extensa sala, lo cual hacía difícil para Rin encontrar un espacio para sentarse junto a él. Ella optó por sentarse justo sobre su cabeza. "Por favor dígame qué pasa."

"Estoy tomando mi siesta vespertina, Rin." Dijo Sesshomaru con sus ojos cerrados. "Por favor déjame en paz para continuar con mi actividad."

"Pero parece perturbado, Sr. Sesshomaru, señor." Consintió Rin. "Nunca es bueno ir a dormir con una mente perturbada."

"Es 'Nunca es bueno ir a dormir con un estómago vacío,' Rin."

"Eso también. Quiere algo de comer entonces?" dijo ella plácidamente.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos para mirar al techo. "Mi esposa está embarazada otra vez. Me echó de la casa con tres niños que parecen ser la colecta reencarnación de Cerbero el perro Griego. Ella, por supuesto, se quedó con mi hija, la más encantadora de mis cinco hijos - pronto serán seis hijos - y me deja lidiar con trillizos que supuestamente he dañado psicológicamente por el resto de sus vidas naturales."

Rin sólo le parpadeó.

Levantando su cabeza, él la miró a los ojos. "Soy un mal padre?"

Rin parecía encontrar difícil de responder esa pregunta, mucho para molestia de Sesshomaru. Ella decía 'um' y 'ah' por un tiempo mientras sus ojos se fruncían un poco más ante cada indeciso sonido antes de animarse eventualmente. "Sólo… levemente."

"Es un tipo de padre muy controlador." Dijo Rin, tocando su mentón. "Creo que tal vez los trillizos se beneficiarían de un poco de libertad paterna."

"Libertad paterna?" Debería tomar el consejo de una joven que apenas ha salido de sus años adolescentes lo suficiente para llamarse una mujer? "De qué estás hablando? Soy un padre muy relajado."

"Bueno, tal vez, pero creo que podría ser más relajado." Dijo Rin, considerando. "Es un buen padre, pero tal vez la razón de por qué los trillizos se rebelan tanto es porque los tiene en una apretada correa."

Era lo más astuto que Rin le había dicho. "Tal vez tienes razón." Él frunció.

"Tal vez lo estoy!" Rin sonó sorprendida. Ella se levantó rápidamente. "Le gustaría algo de comer?"

"No… puedes regresar a la contabilidad. Revisa si las acciones han caído más." Le dijo Sesshomaru.

"Bien!" Exclamó Rin antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la sala.

Sesshomaru abrió un ojo para observar su saliente figura antes de cerrarlos otra vez. Rin era una joven inteligente en el fondo.

_Realmente_, en el fondo.

No pasó mucho antes de que el sonido de pies mucho más pequeños se acercara. Sesshomaru gruñó mentalmente, pero no hizo nada.

"Hola, papá!" Dijo Hiko desde algún lugar a su lado.

Sesshomaru pretendió estar dormido.

"Papá, sabes dónde podemos encontrar un soplete?" preguntó Mo. "Necesitamos usar uno para cortar la cabeza de Jiro de su cacerola."

Hubo un golpe y un gruñido. "Cortar la _cacerola _de mi _cabeza_, tonto!" La inconfundible voz amortiguada de Jiro vino después.

Sesshomaru los ignoró, fingiendo un coma.

"Creen que está fingiendo un coma para evitar la paternidad?" preguntó Hiko a sus hermanos.

"Tal vez si lo golpeamos un par de veces lo sabremos…" Dijo Mo. "Recuerdan si soy zurdo o derecho?"

"Zurdo!" Gritó Jiro. "No… derecho!"

"Él es ambidiestro, en realidad." Dijo Hiko arrogantemente.

"Cállate, Hiko."

Sesshomaru suspiró y se dio la vuelta. "Tóquenme y cada uno de ustedes morirá en formas crueles e inusuales."

"Oye, papá," continuó Hiko. "Sabes dónde está el soplete?"

"No lo sé, no me importa." Dijo Sesshomaru malgeniado, apuntando por la libertad paterna de la que Rin había hablado.

Él se encontró con un frío silencio antes de que Mo se levantara para tomar el micrófono. "El tío Inuyasha quiere llevarnos a un concurso de camisetas mojadas. Podemos ir?"

Las manos de Sesshomaru apretaron su agarre en el cojín contra el que descansaba. "Seguro. Camisetas mojadas suena divertido."

Otra confusa pausa siguió. Luego Jiro, se movió bajo su cacerola. "Alguien ha visto mi pipa de crack?"

El cojín en las manos de Sesshomaru se rompió en dos. Pelusas volaron por todas partes en un remolino mientras se sentaba y agarraba el mango de la cacerola de Jiro. "**Qué dijiste!**" gritó él.

Los dos trillizos lo afortunados suficiente de no tener ningún mango se quejaron y se alejaron. Jiro tembló. "Nada!"

Ahí fue su plan de ser un padre libre. Con un gruñido de disgusto, soltó el mango de Jiro. "Váyanse. Todos ustedes. Déjenme en paz."

Los trillizos no necesitaban ser dichos dos veces y rápidamente se deslizaron fuera de la habitación. Jiro sólo tropezó con dos mesas y una pared - afortunadamente, considerando lo muy apurado que estaba. Sesshomaru suspiró mientras se recostaba.

Las plumas que previamente había rellenado el cojín que había mutilado ahora bajaban flotando a su alrededor en una serena sábana.

"Tal vez necesitamos hablarle a Jerry Springer… ?" Se preguntó él en voz alta.

------

"Oye Kagome - nunca adivinarás lo que Sano… dijo… de…" Inuyasha se desvaneció mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación de Kagome. La puerta estaba abierta, dándole una total vista de las maletas alineadas en la cama y las pocas pilas de ropa que habían sido arregladas a su alrededor.

Kagome apareció en la puerta de su baño con un par de toallas, pero al verlo rápidamente las tiró de nuevo en el baño. Obviamente, no eran complementarias. "Inuyasha!" gritó ella, nerviosa en su sorpresa.

"Estás empacando…" Él entró en la habitación, juntando las piezas rápidamente. "Te vas?"

Kagome se movió insegura hacia la puerta del baño. "Um… Mamá quiere que vaya a casa con ella… después de lo que pasó."

Él le frunció a las maletas. "No puedes esperar hasta mañana?"

"Ella no quiere que me quede otra noche aquí." Ella frotó su brazo tímidamente.

"Qué hay de ti? Quieres ir a casa?"

Kagome lo miró, como si luchara cómo responder a eso. Lentamente ella asintió y bajó su mirada al piso. "Supongo… Estoy un poco melancólica."

"Oh." Inuyasha alcanzó y pasó un dedo por el cierre de la maleta. "Dónde está tu mamá?"

"Tomando un tour alrededor de la villa con Miroku." Le dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"Oh." Dijo Inuyasha otra vez. No era lo más inteligente que había conseguido - ya lo había dicho dos veces. "Entonces en verdad te vas?"

Kagome asintió otra vez.

Antes de que él tuviera el tiempo de abrir su boca y decir 'oh' otra vez, la madre de Kagome llegó a la puerta. "Hola querida," ella le sonrió a su hija y le asintió a Inuyasha. "La limo está esperando. Mejor nos vamos."

Inuyasha brincó. "Espera - te vas _ahora_?" él frunció.

"Um… sí…" Rápidamente Kagome lo rodeó mientras fortuitamente metía su ropa en las maletas y las cerraba con poca lucha. Inuyasha la observó, perdido consigo mismo.

"Tan pronto?" Él aún no podía sacar algo más inteligente de su boca, verdad?

"Sí." Respondió ella, corta, francamente, y como si estuviera luchando por encontrar palabras inteligentes que usar.

_Pero apenas comenzamos a hablarnos…!_

"Lo siento." Ofreció Kagome pobremente, evitando sus ojos. Ella levantó dos de sus maletas y miró la maleta faltante insegura. Su madre había desaparecido de la puerta otra vez, dejándola con menos manos para cargar el equipaje. Inuyasha levantó la última maleta automáticamente, ganándose una pequeña, rápida e inestable sonrisa de Kagome. "Gracias." Dijo ella y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha aún estaba en un estado similar al shock. Kagome se iba. Era como una bofetada en el rostro. Esto era lo último que había esperado encontrar que pasara a su regreso del asunto del secuestro. Por supuesto, la idea de la madre de Kagome estando preocupada por su hija nunca había cruzado su mente, aunque probablemente lo debió saber.

"Estás segura que quieres irte tan pronto?" dijo él tras ella mientras iban desganados por el corredor hacia la escalera.

"Sí," dijo ella, en esa misma forma de antes, como si estuviera por decir algo más pero había abarcado su declaración.

Inútilmente él bajó las escaleras tras ella, preguntándose qué demonios se supone iba a decir.

Los mayordomos estaban esperando en la puerta frontal, listos para tomar el equipaje de Kagome y empacarlo en la limosina. Afuera, la madre de Kagome estaba conversando con Sango y Miroku, pero Kagome no salió para unírseles todavía. En vez de eso, dejó a los hombres tomar su equipaje y regresó al marco de la puerta, volteando hacia Inuyasha. Ella pareció estar reuniendo el coraje para decir algo.

"Supongo que este es el adiós." Ofreció ella eventualmente, levantando su mirada hacia la suya.

Él lo consideró. "Eso supongo…"

"Um…" Ella frunció de repente. "Esto podría ser pedir mucho, pero tengo tres amigas en casa que realmente quieren un recuerdo tuyo. No tuve la oportunidad de pedírtelo apropiadamente y ahora estamos escasos de tiempo…"

"Tus amigas?" él frunció.

"Sí. Te hablé de ellas, recuerdas?" Se animó ella. "Yuka, Eri y Ayumi."

"Oh sí…" Él pensó por un momento antes de conceder. Él desabrochó su reloj y se lo alcanzó. "Esto es para Yumi."

"Yuka." Corrigió ella distraídamente, palpando el reloj con asombro.

"Como sea." Él desabrochó la parte de atrás de su cadena. "Esto es para Erika."

"Eri."

"Y esto…" Él retiró su solitario, pendiente de oro sólido y se lo pasó a ella. "… es para Ayame."

"Ayumi."

Él sonrió. "Lo sé, sólo estoy molestando."

Kagome quedó boquiabierta. "Estás seguro que quieres darme estos? Deben haber costado una fortuna!"

"No tienen valor sentimental." Él se encogió. "Son fácilmente reemplazables. No te preocupes por eso." Luego como una ocurrencia tardía, rápidamente él retiró uno de sus anillos y se lo pasó.

"No necesito esto," ella intentó regresarlo. "Sólo tengo tres amigas."

"Pobre y solitaria cosita."

Ella volteó sus ojos. "Sólo necesito tres recuerdos… cortaúñas lo habrían sido! No quiero robarte."

"Oh, relájate." Él despidió su preocupación. "Soy rico, recuerdas… y ese último es para ti."

"Oh…" Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron mientras consideraba el anillo en una nueva luz. "Gracias…" dijo ella, y en serio.

Afuera, la voz de su madre podía escucharse. "Kagome! Vamos, querida, nos vamos ahora."

"Voy!" respondió Kagome, pero no se movió. Ella miró el anillo plateado en silencio. Era sólido, plata pura con la tallada silueta de una mujer gateando a lo largo del borde. Una pequeña piedra azul estaba colocada en la mano de la mujer la cual se pronunciaba levemente en la parte superior. No era tan costoso como los otros obsequios, pero sabía que tenía más valor sentimental que ellos.

Después de todo, podía jurar que había visto este anillo en el pulgar de cierta glamorosa modelo en la portada de Vogue alguna vez.

Era de su madre.

Ella lo miró examinante. "Gracias." Dijo ella otra vez con más sentimiento que antes.

Él sonrió levemente. "No lo pierdas, sí?"

Ella asintió lentamente, ignorando la llamada de su madre. Estaba tan atrapada en la mirada de Inuyasha para realmente estar consciente de algo más. Esto era por qué había encontrado tan difícil encontrar su intensa mirada antes… ella sabía que una vez estuviera atrapada, podría quedarse pegada mirándolo para siempre. Probablemente así era cómo cada otra fan se sentía cuando lo veía…

Afortunadamente, encontró la única forma de romperlo. Indiferentemente, ella avanzó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No se sintió tan molesto como siempre lo había imaginado. Se sintió natural y cuando él regresó el abrazo, se sintió segura y en casa. "Cuídate," le dijo ella, respirando su calor.

"Si resultas secuestrada, estás sola." Le advirtió él.

"Entendido." Ella lo apretó una última vez y se retiró con una sonrisa. "Oficialmente puedo decir que no te odio más. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te valoro como un amigo."

"Suenas tan estúpida." Pero él rió y la soltó. "Bueno, lo admito. También puedo tolerarte."

Ella sonrió y dio un paso hacia la puerta. "Entonces adiós."

"Sí… cuídate." Él sonrió, pero se sintió falso.

Su sonrisa se volvió una forzada y ella se despidió con la mano mientras bajaba los escalones hacia donde su madre estaba esperando. Inuyasha observó cuando abrazó a su madre y a Sango felizmente (apretó manos con Miroku en una forma más bien formal) antes de entrar en la limosina. Ella se despidió una última vez, haciendo que Inuyasha respondiera automáticamente. Pero entonces la puerta de la limosina se cerró y ella desapareció de vista.

Ya. Eso fue lo último de Kagome Higurashi, eh?

La limosina se retiró de los escalones mientras Sango y Miroku ondeaban sus manos entusiasmados como su despedida. Miroku fue el primero en rendirse y regresar a los escalones mientras Sango quedaba atrás, aún despidiéndose y gritando. Mientras pasaba a Inuyasha, pausó y miró a la limo en retirada, luego a Inuyasha.

"Amigo…" dijo él, moviendo su cabeza. "Debiste besarla."

------

"No sé de dónde tuviste la noción de que él era grosero y egoísta, Kagome." Dijo su madre mientras miraba a la villa desapareciendo tras ellas. "Me pareció muy agradable. Y le dio a tus amigas unos regalos encantadores."

Kagome suspiró y sonrió. De alguna forma sintió que tal vez su madre fue un poco rápida en juzgarlo. Después de todo, no había visto lo que era una semana atrás. Por sentado, él no había cambiado tanto, pero al menos no la detestaba más abiertamente.

De alguna forma, sintió que no había visto lo último de Inuyasha…

Una teoría que fue confirmada cuando ubicó su oh - tan - rostro dolorosamente perfecto en la vitrina de una perfumería. Era una fotografía blanco y negro, definitivamente Inuyasha. Ella sonrió levemente cuando giraron una esquina y perdió vista del póster. Bueno… al menos él le había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que tenía su propia marca de colonia.

Justo como su madre le había dicho, sus tres amigas estaban esperando por ella arriba en las escaleras del templo al momento que salió de la limosina. Ellas bajaron corriendo las escaleras en una manada cuando la vieron.

"Kagome! Estás viva!"

"Kagome! Estas a salvo!"

"Kagome! Trajiste su cabello como lo pedí!"

Todo fue una mancha de ahí en adelante. Kagome estaba complacida de saber que sus amigas también habían estado increíblemente preocupadas por ella y les aseguró repetidamente que estaba bien. Ellas la subieron por las escaleras, hablando cada paso del camino. "Estás bien?" "Te lastimaron?" "Qué pasó?" "Dinos todo!"

"Estoy bien, salimos a salvo y estoy bien! Estoy aquí, no es así?" le aseguró ella a sus amigas. "Miren, les traje algunos recuerdos!"

Su angustia su olvidada instantáneamente cuando alcanzaron el último escalón. "Oh de verdad?" Eri parpadeó. "Qué trajiste?"

"Esperen un momento…" Ella buscó en su bolso en el hombro, buscando los obsequios que le habían sido dados. El anillo de plata estaba firmemente plantado en su propio pulgar, pero no parecían haberlo notado todavía. "Ajá!" Ella sacó el reloj. "Este es para Yuka."

"Wow…" Yuka quedó boquiabierta mientras tomaba el reloj. "Es suyo?"

Kagome asintió mientras le alcanzaba a Eri la joya masculina y a Ayumi el dorado pendiente. "Todo suyo, directo de su cuerpo."

Las tres gritaron y pronto intentaron colocarse los obsequios. Por sentado, el reloj era un poco grande para Yuka, la masculina joya un poco masculina para el cuello de Eri y el solitario pendiente lucía muy solo en la oreja de Ayumi. Pero todas lucían muy agradecidas.

"Y…" Kagome esculcó en su bolso otra vez. "También traje algo más." Ella sacó tres pares de bóxers. "Tadaa!"

Sus amigas jadearon colectivamente sin aire. Ayumi tomó el brazo de Eri por soporte. "Eso es la ropa interior de Inuyasha!" susurró ella urgentemente.

"Síp." Kagome sonrió. "Sacados de su habitación cuando estaba nadando en la piscina."

Las chicas comenzaron a alcanzar por un par cada una hasta que Yuka levantó sus manos. "Esperen! Esperen!" Ella llevó a sus amigas a un alto. "Kagome… ellos han sido lavados, no es cierto?"

Kagome volteó sus ojos. "Sí, son de sus cajones. No soy una total pervertida."

Para su sorpresa, sus amigas se desinflaron con un triste coro de suspiros. "Maldición…" murmuró Eri miserablemente. "Apuesto que podría haber vendido un par usado por un millón en E-bay…"

------

Continuará…

------


	30. Chapter 30

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 29

Un corto interludio

------

------

"Kikyo dice que sería buena idea tener una celebración mañana." Le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha mientras tomaba su cerveza. Estaba un poco caliente para su gusto, pero eso era de esperarse cuando a su habitación le faltaba un refrigerador decente. "eso me recuerdo, puedo tener un aumento de sueldo?"

Inuyasha ignoró su último comentario mientras observaba la televisión con mirada encapirotada. "Qué hay que celebrar?" preguntó él perezosamente, ahogando un bostezo con el revés de su mano. La habitación de Miroku estaba ligeramente cálida para su gusto y estaba adormilándolo – era eso, o el esfuerzo por el que había pasado temprano ese día lo había agotado.

"Oh… sólo celebrar tu regreso de un horrendo incidente de secuestro. El triunfo del bien sobre el mal, y toda esa basura." Miroku rascó su nariz. "Así que qué tipo de celebración quieres?"

"Nada de salón… sin baile… canto, risas o felicidad de ningún tipo…" Inuyasha oprimió el botón mute en el control remoto cuando un familiar programa de chismes empezó. Ese programa hablaba sobre él al menos una vez en cada transmisión y chismes difamantes era lo último que necesitaba. "Qué tal una fiesta en casa?"

Miroku lo miró. "No vas a invitar a ninguno de tus intoxicados amigos."

"Ni soñarlo." Inuyasha se encogió y se levantó del sofá para ir a mirar a los peces en el acuario de Miroku. "Kikyo va a manejar la lista de invitados, verdad?" Él saltó de repente. "Qué le pasó a Elvis!"

"Comió mucha comida chatarra y murió." Respondió Miroku llanamente, tratando de leer los labios del anfitrión del programa de chismes. "No va avenir a tu fiesta, Inuyasha."

"No – Elvis el pez!" Siseó Inuyasha, golpeando el tanque de los peces. "El negro."

"Nombraste a mi pez?" Miroku lo miró incrédulo.

"A los únicos que puedo ver son a 007 y Lucky!"

"Oh no, ese no es Lucky, es Fillet. Lucky no vivió a su nombre y fue succionado por la bomba."

"Pero qué le pasó a Elvis?" presionó Inuyasha. "Era mi favorito!"

"Supongo que también comió mucha comida chatarra y murió." Miroku miró hacia arriba en una pose pensativa. "Creo que dejé caer una barra de Mars en el tanque la semana pasada…"

Justo entonces el teléfono sonó. Miroku suspiró y comenzó a alcanzarlo, pero Inuyasha estaba un paso más cerca y rápidamente lo agarró antes que él. Miroku hizo una mueca. "Probablemente no deberías responder eso…"

"Por qué no? Esta es mi casa." Dijo Inuyasha, llevando el teléfono a su oído. "Hola, residencia Inuyasha, Inuyasha hablando…"

"Probablemente es un acosador." Le dijo Miroku. "Entonces lo lamentarás."

"Rushi! Hola nena!" Inuyasha cayó en el sofá otra vez. "No he escuchado de ti en un tiempo, mujer… no, estoy bien, bien…"

Miroku volteó sus ojos. Rushi. La novia actual.

"No, salí herido, me curé, estoy bien… síp… uh huh… Seguro… también te amo…" Inuyasha se desvaneció, volteando sus ojos discretamente a Miroku quien sólo sonrió. "Síp. Sí. Escucha, Rushi, he estado pensando y-"

Él se detuvo cuando el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a tocar la canción de Birdie. "Oh, espera," Inuyasha puso en espera a Rushi mientras respondía su celular mientras Miroku miraba con leve interés. "Hola? Oh, hola, Ruiko!"

Ruiko… otra actual novia.

"Sí… sí… no, estoy bien… no es gran cosa… sí… también te amo…" Inuyasha rascó su cuello. "Oh, mira Ruiko, he estado pensando y… oh, espera – espera, hay alguien en la otra línea."

Miroku se rindió tratando de leer los labios de la mujer en televisión y volteó su total atención hacia Inuyasha, sintiendo mucho entretenimiento por delante.

"Eiko!" Gritó Inuyasha al escuchar la voz de la nueva llamada. "Es bueno escuchar tu voz, nena, te extrañé mientras me fui… no, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… sí… también te amo. No, no estoy diciendo eso… no, no le dijo eso a cada chic que conozco…"

Miroku resopló, ganándose una dura mirada.

"Bien, Eiko, he estado pensando y…" Inuyasha hizo una dramática pausa seguida por un desconsolado suspiro. "No creo que las cosas estén funcionando entre nosotros, cariño. Creo que necesitamos tiempo separados."

El mentó de Miroku se desplomó mientras Inuyasha regresaba calmadamente al teléfono de la casa. "Ruiko, escucha – oh, lo siento – Rushi! De cualquier forma, he estado pensando y creo que necesitamos ver a otras personas…" Él cambió líneas en su celular. "Ruiko… necesitamos tiempo…"

Miroku agarró su brazo. "Qué estás haciendo!" siseó él. "Estás dejándolas a todas! Ellas son hermosísimas!"

Inuyasha movió su mano impaciente mientras regresaba a Eiko. "No eres tú… soy yo." Le dijo él, regresó a Rushi. "No eres tú, soy yo." Luego fue el turno de Ruiko. "No tú, yo."

"Dos supermodelos y una actriz!" Miroku sacudió su brazo. "Qué estás haciéndote!"

Inuyasha se alejó de él. "Ya Rushi, no llores, cielo… Ruiko… no llores, lo siento…" Él cambió a Eiko. "Eiko, no… espera, por qué no estás llorando?... Eso no es justo – yo te dejé primero!"

Rápidamente Miroku le arrebató ambos teléfonos. "Él las llamará después!" gritó él fuertemente antes de terminar todas las llamadas. Él se volteó hacia Inuyasha. "Cuál es el problema contigo!"

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y regresó a mirar solitariamente el tanque de peces. "No lo sé… no quiero molestarme con compromisos ahora."

"Tú nunca te has molestado con compromisos – eso no tiene nada que ver con eso. Por qué dejaste a tus últimas tres novias?" Miroku movió su cabeza. "Estás enfermo?"

"Nah… sólo no me siento para soportar novias más." Inuyasha suspiró. "He olvidado lo que se siente estar solo…" Él esbozó una sonrisa. "Se siente muy bien!"

Miroku lo miró. "Inuyasha… echaste a tres hermosas mujeres…" Lentamente Miroku deslizó su fruncida mirada hacia el tanque de peces, y luego a Inuyasha. "Tú no harías eso a menos que hubiera alguien más que tuvieras en mente… alguien en quien quisieras concentrar toda tu atención…"

Inuyasha lo miró, confundido. "En qué andas? No quiero a una llorona jovencita colgada de mi brazos, eso es todo."

Miroku abrió la boca de repente. "Espera – no estás tratando de ir tras Kagome, verdad!"

"Ella sólo se ha ido por cuatro horas, Miroku." Inuyasha volteó sus ojos.

"Pero estás enamorado de ella, cierto?"

Normalmente ante semejante acusación Miroku se encontraría sin cabeza… pero Inuyasha simplemente se bufó y agarró una cerveza del paquete frente al sofá. Él la abrió sin molestarse con el destapador y tomó un corto sorbo mientras se encogía. "Ya quisieras." Él sonrió forzadamente. "Si estuviera enamorado de ella, estaría tan aliviado de verla finalmente sacar su trasero de aquí?"

Hablando del diablo; la imagen de Kagome destelló en el programa de chismes. Era una foto tomada en la ceremonia de premios; pero el programa estaba más bien discutiendo su reciente escape del secuestro.

Inuyasha apuntó un dedo hacia la T.V. "Esa niña es un dolor en el trasero! Es entrometida, escandalosa, presuntuosa y mandona! He estado al límite toda la semana por ella y ahora que se fue, finalmente puedo relajarme y soltar mi cabello. No podía tomar un maldito cigarrillo sin que ella saltara sobre mi desde atrás de un arbusto o algo así…"

"Pero…" Miroku frunció. "Ella tenía algunas _buenas _cualidades, no es así?"

Inuyasha se encogió. "No lo sé… lo que sea." Él tomó un pequeño sorbo de su cerveza luego la dejó caer sobre su regazo, pellizcando la etiqueta. "Bueno, supongo que ella tenía razón. Quiero decir… era muy agradable cuando no estaba saltando a mi garganta con cada pequeña molestia."

Miroku pareció aceptar eso y volvió su atención a la T.V.

Pero Inuyasha no había terminado todavía.

"también era amable." Admitió él, aún pellizcando la etiqueta de la cerveza. "Supongo que tener a alguien que no tuviera preconcepción de eterno amor por mi fue un cambio refrescante… era bonita."

"Bueno, la escogí por su apariencia." Le recordó Miroku.

"Y huele grandioso, no lo crees?" Inuyasha sonrió.

Miroku sonrió también. "También lo notaste, huh?"

Ambos rieron disimuladamente y simultáneamente bebieron sus cervezas. Inuyasha miró el tanque de peces por un momento. "También logró sacar todo tipo de cosas de mí."

Miroku lo miró incrédulo. "Espero que eso no sea algún tipo de eufemismo…"

"No, eso es sólo tú y tu mente." Inuyasha lo miró. "Nunca te hablé sobre el 92?"

La boca de Miroku se abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron como platillos. "Uh…" Inuyasha había dicho _ese _año! Qué demonios pasaba con él! "No… N-no creo que hayas… Um… por qué?"

"No hay razón…" Inuyasha se encogió y pausó un momento antes de regresar a él. "Te gustaría saber?"

Miroku recordó el contrato que Kikyo lo había hecho firmar para guardar silencio en el asunto. "Um… no seré despedido, verdad?"

"No."

"Entonces adelante."

------

Las amigas de Kagome por supuesto habían decidido ayudarla a desempacar… pero mayormente para babear sobre algunas de la genial ropa nueva que Kagome había traído con ella.

"Esa ropa debe haber costado una bomba, Kagome!" gritó eri cuando encontró un cinturón adornado con joyas en uno de las maletas de Kagome.

"Está bien, no compré nada de ellas." Kagome sonrió mientras colgaba uno de los vestidos regalo de Sango en su guardarropa. Había estado esperando usar el traje rosa que Sango le había dado para una ocasión especial… pero ahora tendría que guardarlo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien.

"No puedo creer cuántas cosas trajiste." Yuka suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, habiendo completado desempacar su maleta asignada. "Tienes un guardarropa para toda una vida."

"Qué pena que creceré antes de que tenga una oportunidad de usar cada uno." Kagome se sentó a su lado. "Sin mencionar el hecho de que pasarán de moda pronto. La fama y el glamour son algo variables."

"Suenas tan cansada." Dijo Ayumi, levantando uno de los vestidos de Kagome contra su frente mientras se veía en el espejo.

"Bueno, lo he experimentado ahora. Es un trabajo difícil seguir con los últimos hechos… intentar complacer a todos." Kagome distraídamente tocó el anillo en su pulgar. "Supongo que nunca le di a Inuyasha suficiente crédito por ser capaz de sostenerse en el estrellato por tanto tiempo. Aunque supongo que Kikyo tuvo mucho que ver con eso…"

"Quién es Kikyo?" Preguntó Eri.

Kagome suspiró. "Alguien que hace todo el trabajo pero no recibe crédito."

Eri se encogió de hombros. "Nunca escuché de ella."

"Pero qué hay de Inuyasha?" Dijo Yuka mientras Eri llegaba a sentarse al otro lado de Kagome. "Qué hicieron juntos esta semana?"

"Aparte de ser secuestrados…?" Kagome se encogió en una forma graciosa. "No mucho…"

"Cómo es ser secuestrado?" Preguntó Ayumi desde el espejo.

"Terrible." Kagome sonrió inquieta, agudamente consciente de que sus amigas estaban pendientes de cada palabra. "Fui dejada en esta apestosa habitación por toda una noche y sola… y luego en la mañana Inuyasha llegó – porque también había sido secuestrado, ven."

"Loco…" susurró Yuka, pasmado. "Qué pasó entonces?"

"Um… bueno, nosotros escapamos con nuestra propia invención…" Kagome levantó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y descansó su mentón en ellas. "La mujer que nos había dicho que Fushira Hashimoto llegaría a torturarnos en la mañana…"

Hubo un jadeo colectivo de sus amigas reunidas. Ayumi había dejado de admirar los vestidos para mirarla. "Qué? Tortura… como en…?" Ella se desvaneció inquietamente, pero llegó a sentarse en el piso de Kagome.

"Como en dolor, sufrimiento, cosas asquerosas que envían escalofríos por tu espina de sólo pensar en eso." Kagome hizo una mueca.

"Fue horrible, algunas de las cosas que estaba planeando… entonces Inuyasha y yo juntamos nuestras cabezas y escapamos. Tan simple como eso!"

"Oh… eso suena tan romántico." Suspiró Ayumi ensoñadoramente.

Kagome la miró planamente. "Supongo que tendrías que estar ahí para ver lo nada romántico que fue en realidad."

"Pero aparte de eso!" Interrumpió Yuka en un tono de voz fresco, obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo por aclarar el aire de tortura y poco romance. "Qué pasó toda la semana con Inuyasha? Tienes que decirnos _todo_ sobre él!"

"Todo…?" Repitió Kagome, insegura de lo que Yuka quería saber.

"Cómo es en realidad verlo en persona-?"

"Tú preguntaste todo esto el último fin de semana!" gritó Kagome.

Yuka le dio una mirada de 'Y?'. "Pero no respondiste apropiadamente, verdad – así que dinos ahora – cómo era él?"

Kagome suspiró y se desinfló ligeramente mientras intentada recordar algo maravilloso y positivo sobre Inuyasha que aplacara a sus amigas. Después de un momento ella le sonrió tranquilamente a Yuka. "Él me tomó un poco por sorpresa. No es nada como esperarías que sea… sabes, el chico que ves en los carteles y el chico que ves hablándole a las revistas y en programas de TV no es nada como el chico con el que pasé dos semanas." Kagome movió su cabeza. En retrospectiva, notó por primera vez lo diferente que Inuyasha pasaba en público comparado a cómo pasaba en privado.

Para empezar, básicamente era un flojo cuando no había fans que impresionar.

"Pero… es verdad lo que dicen sobre su presencia." Les dijo Kagome a sus amigas, consciente de que estaban observándola en la forma que los niños pequeños observaban a un anciano que estaba contando un fascinante cuento de hadas. "Al minuto que entra en la sala, lo sabes… o su ego es tan enorme que puedes sentirlo entrar con él, o es algo más. Todo lo que sé es que cuando entra en la sala, el aire de repente se torna eléctrico con su energía… Siempre es el centro de atención, aún cuando está de mal humor. Pero es como… el alma de la fiesta, si saben lo que quiero decir?"

Eri sonrió y de repente envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome en un rápido apretón. "Esto es un completo giro de ser el único miembro de la sociedad anti-Inuyasha hace dos semanas! Oficialmente eres una de nosotras!"

"Oh por favor!" Kagome se bufó. "De ninguna manera voy a convertirme en la fan número ochenta millones. Además de ser un total busca-atención, absolutamente no redime cualidades en lo absoluto. Digo, sí simpatizo con él porque no tenía exactamente la mejor educación, pero aún así no es la excusa perfecta para ir haciendo las cosas que hace…"

"Qué cosas hace?" Ayumi ladeó su cabeza.

Kagome estaba por responder, pero logró tragarse sus palabras antes de decirlas. Había prometido no hablar sobre las drogas, las bebidas y las fiestas… además, no era justo ni para sus amigas ni para Inuyasha. "Como… ser un completo snob." Terminó ella.

Yuka suspiró y palmeó la espalda de kagome. "Llegamos ahí, chicas. Creo que tal vez si hubiera pasado una semana más allá se hubiera enamorado de él."

Kagome volteó sus ojos, sintiendo un poco de calor en las mejillas. Sus amigas eran románticas sin remedio. Ni una onza de realismo en ninguna de ellas.

"Pero es tan cool, verdad?" Eri sonrió, tocando la cadena alrededor de su cuello. "Inuyasha sabe quienes somos! Nos dio estos obsequios especialmente! No puedo creer que Inuyasha sepa quienes somos!"

"Estás diciéndonos la verdad, no es cierto, Kagome?" suplicó Ayumi. "estos son regalos de Inuyasha – no los robaste, verdad?"

"Por qué me tomas?" Kagome ideó verse ofendida. "La ropa interior la robé… no creo que apreciaría que yo buscara intensamente por sus cosas sin permiso. Pero los costosos obsequios fueron retirados de su persona, me dijo dárselos. Y saben qué?"

"Qué?" Corearon las tres amigas.

"Dijo cada uno de sus nombres."

Un poco de mentira, pero complació a sus amigas sin fin si los felices chillidos fueron por eso. "Es tan cool!" gritó Yuka, entonces de repente pareció notar algo. "Oye, Kagome… cómo es que no obtuviste un recuerdo?"

"Huh?" Kagome quedó honestamente perpleja por un momento antes de notar que a ella también le _había_ sido dado un obsequio. "Oh, sí!" Ella levantó su mano, pulgar extendido para que vieran el anillo rodeándolo.

"Vaya…" respiró Yuka, tomando la mano de Kagome para acercarla para una mejor inspección. "Inuyasha realmente te dio un anillo? También se supo de rodilla?"

Kagome retiró su mano. "Sé sensible. Es un anillo de _pulgar_, no un anillo de compromiso." Reprimió ella a su sonriente amiga.

"Vamos a darle un vistazo." Eri agarró la mano de Kagome para darle una mejor mirada. "Oye… qué tipo de piedra es esta?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Zafiro, creo."

Ayumi le dio una mirada, luego hizo un doble parpadeo. "Kagome – eso no es un zafiro!"

"Oh?" Kagome la miró impasiva.

"Es un diamante!"

Kagome frunció. "De qué estás hablando? Los diamantes son transparente – esta es una piedra azul."

"No, se supone que los diamantes azules son los más raros y el tipo de diamante más costoso que puedas tener!" Ayumi quedó boquiabierta. "Oh dios mío, no creo que te dio algo como eso!"

Kagome se echó para atrás, ligeramente agobiada.

"Pensé que los diamantes rojos eran los más raros?" Yuka retó a Ayumi quien se encogió de hombros.

"Pero…" Kagome miró la enrollada imagen de la abstracta mujer. "Era el anillo de su madre… él me lo dio por impulso."

"Estás segura?" Yuka la miró intensamente. "Kagome, esa es una piedra costosa en tu mano – aún más si fue dado de su madre – no pudo habértelo dado por impulso."

"Pero lo hizo." Insistió Kagome, aún sintiéndose un poco perdida y confundida.

"Kagome…" Eri mordisqueó su labio insegura. "Estás segura… que tú… um…"

Yuka fue más adelante en su interrogatorio. "Saliste con Inuyasha o algo? Porque esto es seriamente el-"

"Oh, basta, chicas!" Kagome atravesó la cama, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellas. "Sólo fue un regalo. No estoy tan segura de que se estuviera sintiendo tan maravilloso por su madre recientemente, así que probablemente sólo quería deshacerse de él. No _significa _nada…"

Sus amigas no se veían tan convencidas.

Ayumi se levantó. "Oye, Kagome," dijo ella astutamente, inclinándose. "Si Inuyasha te dio algo para recordarlo, tú hiciste lo mismo por él?"

Kagome permitió que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios. "Posiblemente…"

Los ojos de Ayumi se abrieron. Ella obviamente no había estado esperando esa respuesta. "Qué le diste?"

"No le di nada." Respondió Kagome inteligentemente. "Sin embargo… le _dejé _algo…"

------

Eso fue. Él estaba oficialmente descuartizado.

Inuyasha sólo logró llevarse a la simple tarea de cerrar las cortinas y cepillar sus dientes antes de ir a la cama. Apenas tenía la energía para molestarse con el pijama, y desde que era una cálida noche, decidió que no necesitaba la parte de arriba del pijama y optó por usar los pantalones.

Por primera vez, iba a ir a la cama a la hora de dormir como un buen niño – no a quedarse levantado observando el porno de tarde en la noche.

Con un bostezo pobremente contenido él retiró las cobijas de su cama, luego permaneció de pie cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en un pequeño paquete en el colchón. Estaba crudamente envuelto en un pañuelo y atado con un poco de seda dental…

Probablemente era una de las camareras enamorada de él quien había decidido dejar un pequeño presente.

Con leve curiosidad desenvolvió el pequeño paquete y dejó caer los contenidos sobre la cama. Él frunció mientras tiraba a un lado el endeble pañuelo.

Una nota?

"Tal vez tengo un acosador…" Él rezó porque no tuviera nada que ver con Jinko Aida o Fushira Hashimoto. Si tenía escrito 'Sé lo que hiciste' en sangre él dormiría con Miroku esta noche.

Pera para su agradable sorpresa, era de Kagome. Estaba sin firma, pero sabía que era de ella.

_Querido tonto, _(este era el punto en el cual la nota la delataba)

_Para cuando encuentres esta nota yo me habré ido y lejos de tus malvadas garras. Me di cuenta que tenías un pequeño resfriado así que pensé que podrías usar prestado mi pañuelo. Es mi favorito, así que no lo pierdas y asegúrate de lavarlo antes de que me lo regreses._

_Gracias por venir a mi rescate esta mañana! Muy noble!_

_Cariños y abrazos, y cuídate!_

_PD. Espero que no te importe, pero me apropié de una ropa interior tuya para darles a mis amigas unos recuerdos de mi visita, y probar que en realidad pasé dos semanas contigo y no que sólo estaba capando la escuela. Oh, y de ninguna manera, eres un talla 4._

Inuyasha levantó una ceja, tratando de averiguar qué se había estado fumando cuando escribió esa nota. Regresar el pañuelo? Pero él no iba a-

Él interrumpió ese tren de ideas en seco. Lentamente alcanzó para recoger el caído pañuelo y retorcerlo entre sus dedos mientras releía la nota.

Bueno eso estaba bien…

Sólo iba a tener que invitarla a la fiesta mañana en la noche en orden de devolverle su amado pañuelo. Él sonrió levemente y colocó la nota en la mesita de noche, junto con el trozo de tela. Con un suspiro se desplomó sobre su cama, pero no se molestó en colocar las cobijas sobre su cuerpo. Había mucho calor para eso.

Pero todo funcionó perfectamente, y de repente no se sintió tan estafado por la decisión de Kagome de irse a casa temprano.

------

"Entonces crees que realmente intentará contactarte para devolvértelo?" Le preguntó Yuka a Kagome escépticamente. "No lo sé, Kagome, eso es pedir mucho de una superestrella internacional…"

"Era más una broma… pero sería agradable verlo otra vez, supongo." Kagome abrazó sus rodillas animada. "Él no es un mal amigo, sino un completo inútil en una crisis."

"Un amigo, eh?" Prácticamente Eri chilló de nuevo. "No puedo creer que Inuyasha es amigo de una amiga mía! Es tan estrafalario!"

"Por qué?" Kagome lucía exasperada con sus continuas actitudes de fans. "Él es tan regular como Hojo… no es _así _de especial. Cualquiera podría haber crecido en su lugar y volverse exactamente lo mismo." _Posiblemente…_

"Sí, pero Inuyasha es Inuyasha." Señaló Ayumi como si fuera obvio.

Kagome suspiró y sonrió. "Supongo que tienes razón. De todas formas dudo que alguien más en el mundo se hubiera vuelto tan famoso como él. Sólo tiene la personalidad oportuna…"

Yuka palmeó su hombro. "Tienes mucha razón. Inuyasha es un famoso de muerte – nadie puede vencer eso!"

------

Continuará…

------


	31. La lista de invitados

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 30

La lista de invitados

------

------

"Buenos días, cariño." Saludó la Sra. Higurashi a su hija cuando bajó las escaleras la mañana siguiente. "Cómo dormiste?"

"No bien…" dijo Kagome débilmente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. Todavía estaba en su pijama, pero otra vez, así lo estaba su hermano. Él estaba sentado opuesto a ella, tragando su desayuno mientras leía la parte de atrás de la caja de cereal, golpeando sus pies contra su silla a tiempo con un ritmo que sólo él podía escuchar. El abuelo también estaba ahí, leyendo el periódico del domingo y usando su usual vestimenta del templo. Kagome se preguntó vagamente si nunca se los quitaba.

"Desperté esta mañana…" les informó Kagome a todos, interrumpiendo momentáneamente para contener un bostezo. "… y pensé que aún estaba en la villa hasta que abrí mis ojos…"

"Eso no es muy extraño, querida." La Sra. Higurashi plantó una taza de jugo de naranja en frente de su hija. "Has tenido una semana ruda - no es de extrañar que estés desorientada."

Kagome bostezó otra vez mientras alcanzaba su jugo. "He tenido suficiente excitación por una semana… sólo quiero instalarme y tener un día normal por una vez."

"Sin suerte, hermana." Souta hizo a un lado su caja de cereal para mirar a su hermana. "Alguien llamada Sango telefoneó hace un momento."

"Sango?" Kagome ladeó su cabeza."No era nada sobre un anillo, verdad?"

"Nop." Souta se encogió, aún golpeando sus pies. "Algo sobre una fiesta, creo."

"Una qué?" Ella le frunció a su joven hermana.

La Sra. Higurashi llegó con el desayuno de Kagome: dos rebanadas de tostadas. "Eso fue lo que dijo. La fiesta comienza a las seis en punto y estás autorizada a llevar tres amigas."

Kagome miró a su madre sorprendida. "En la villa? Esta noche?"

"Sí." La Sra. Higurashi le sonrió alegremente.

"Y estás bien con eso?"

"Oh, no me importa que vayas a una pequeña fiesta… en tanto como lleves a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi para cuidarte."

"Oye!" Souta gritó indignado. "Qué hay de mi?"

"Qué hay de ti?" Su madre le parpadeó inocente. "Tú eres muy joven para ir a una fiesta en casa."

"Ella tiene razón." Añadió Kagome, uniéndose al tono adulto de su madre. Luego de repente notó algo. "Qué? Espera, fiesta en casa?"

"Mm hm." Su madre asintió. "Tal vez ahora puedas usar ese vestido rosa del que estabas hablándome anoche?"

------

Inuyasha estaba comenzando a sudar por el segundo circuito en los terrenos de la villa. Probablemente estaba muy caluroso afuera como para estar haciendo una carrera tan dura, pero no quería quedarse en el gimnasio. Kikyo estaba en medio de organizar la fiesta, y en tan poco tiempo estaba trabajando más duro de lo usual - torturándose tensamente con estrés.

Probablemente era mejor mantenerse fuera del camino de Kikyo a todos los costos. Una Kikyo nerviosa era una bomba de tiempo.

Pero para cuando pasaba el estanque en la tercera vuelta, estaba comenzando a aburrirse un poco y sobre acalorarse de correr tan duro, por tanto tiempo. Bess estaba siguiéndolo a sus talones, galopando delante de él y obligándolo a mantener el paso de arriesgarse a quedar atrás. En su mente, probablemente pensó que ella estaba llevándolo a él para correr.

Él se detuvo por un momento para recuperar el aliento y quitarse la camiseta para amarrarla alrededor de su cintura.

"Uno, dos, tres - SUMERGIDA!"

Inuyasha se enderezó un poco para entrecerrar los ojos tras él hacia el distante estanque.

La previamente limpia superficie ahora había sido disturbada con variables ondas y tres pequeños niños - uno con una cacerola todavía pegada a su cabeza.

Por cuánto tiempo habían estado bajo el agua?

"Qué demonios están haciendo?" Les gritó Inuyasha.

"Jugando a los submarinos!" respondieron dos de ellos mientras intentaban mantener al tercer hermano bajo el agua. Inuyasha aventuró una suposición de que la cacerola de Jiro estaba actuando como el submarino con la bolsa de aire debajo para mantenerlo respirando bajo el agua… por unos segundos al menos.

"Eso es lindo." Dijo Inuyasha llanamente mientras observaba a sus sobrinos juguetear a su malévola manera. Él regresó al estanque y se agachó en cuclillas en el borde del agua, sacando con indiferencia un cigarrillo levemente aplastado de su bolsillo mientras lo hacía.

Al momento que el encendió el encendedor, los tres trillizos detuvieron su forcejeo y miraron. Como polillas a las llamas, ellos remaron - Jiro y su cacerola detrás. "Kikyo no dijo que tú deberías estar dejando los cigarrillos?" Dijo Mo mientras se acercaba.

"Qué te dio esa idea?" Inuyasha miró mientras ubicaba a Bess regresando hacia el estanque, obviamente disgustado de que estuviera retrasando sus progresos. "No le han quitado esa cacerola de la cabeza de Hiko?"

"Mi nombre es Jiro." Dijo una voz incorpórea debajo de su cacerola.

Rápidamente Inuyasha le dio una mirada a los otros dos trillizos, haciendo una revisión mental de los pequeños símbolos de luna en sus frentes. "Sólo mantente sobre tus pies." Dijo él después de decidir que tal vez el trillizo tenía razón.

"Tío Inu?" preguntó Mo dulcemente en la voz que todos los niños usan cuando están por pedir algo.

"Qué?" Inuyasha le inclinó una sospechosa mirada.

"Puedo tener un cigarrillo?"

"Seguro." Inuyasha comenzó a alcanzar su bolsillo, entonces se paralizó rápidamente. "espera – cuántos años tienen ustedes?"

"Mo tiene trece, yo tengo catorce y Jiro tiene quince." Dijo Hiko.

"No hasta que tengan dieciséis o su papá otra vez intentará sofocar mi cabeza en el inodoro." Les dijo Inuyasha, sacudiendo ceniza del extremo de su cigarrillo en el pasto a su lado. Bess la olió ansiosamente. "Y por qué quieren fumar?"

"Papá…" suspiró Hiko.

Inuyasha frunció. "Qué hay con eso?"

"Las cosas se tornaron extrañas…" Dijo la voz amortiguada de Jiro. "Papá no parece preocuparse más por lo que hacemos."

Hiko frunció mientras se aferraba a los mechones de pasto al borde del estanque. "Está dejándonos salirnos con un asesinato… por qué no está mandándonos como siempre?"

Inuyasha se encogió. "Tal vez no los quiere más." Él sopló distraídamente una tenue nube de humo en el aire sobre él.

"Eso es lo que pensamos. Como que tal vez se hubiera olvidado de nosotros." Dijo Mo. "Así que si fumamos, tal vez recordará mandarnos otra vez? Es muy escalofriante que no le importe."

Inuyasha suspiró y aplastó lo último de su cigarrillo en el suelo antes de deslizar su brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Bess. "Fumar es malo para ustedes y los hará morir horrible y dolorosamente." Dijo él raramente citando las palabras exactas de Kikyo. "Así que no hasta que tengan dieciséis."

"Chiflado…" los tres dijeron enojados y miraron furiosos bajo gachos entrecejos.

Inuyasha sonrió condescendiente y palmeó a cada uno en la cabeza o en el caso de Jiro, la parte de abajo de la cacerola. "No se estresen. Sólo diviértanse en la fiesta de esta noche…" él les guiñó conspiradoramente. "Si saben lo que quiero decir…?"

Una expresión de sorpresa, luego deleite adornó las expresiones de los niños. Jiro codeó a Hiko. "Él nos guiñó el ojo?"

"Sí."

"Entonces vamos a arruinar la fiesta?"

"Sí."

"Y eso obligará a papá a castigarnos como usualmente lo hace?"

"Sí."

"Oh bien?"

Inuyasha sonrió y se levantó. "Planeen bien, soplones." Él golpeó su muslo y chasqueó su lengua. "Vamos, Bess!" Él dejó a los trillizos para comenzar a confabular un plan mortal mientras se retiraba para otro viaje por los jardines.

En realidad no le importaba si los trillizos arruinaban la fiesta o no. En tanto como Kikyo no lo vinculara a él, entonces todo estaría bien. Particularmente no estaba esperando por el acumulamiento de personas que estarían llegando en unas horas, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era levantar sus pies y tener una buena noche de sueño. Aún estaba cansado de ayer y su brazo apenas se había terminado de curar, una pequeña cicatriz marcaba la entrada de la bala, pero otro además de eso estaba en perfecta salud de nuevo.

Eso aún no significaba que se sentía para saludar y reunirse con miles de personas esa noche.

Por supuesto… sólo había un consuelo.

Kagome también vendría.

De todas formas, sólo la idea de ver un rostro familiar en ese mar de miles de extraños era extrañamente confortante. Ella no estaría babeando sobre él, mostrándole elogios o compasión por el sufrimiento por el que pasó. Probablemente sólo lo trataría como usualmente lo hacía…

Bueno eso era algo por qué esperar.

------

Kagome suspiró mientras levantaba su mano para considerar el anillo en su pulgar. La pulida plata captaba la luz de los faros de la calle que pasaba la ventana de la limosina en cortos intervalos, haciendo parecer que la pequeña figura de la mujer estuviera moviéndose. El brillo naranja de los faros le daba a la pequeña piedra un extraño tono.

Vagamente se preguntó si estaba mirando un nuevo color del espectro.

"No puedo creer esto! No puedo creer esto! No puedo creer esto!" Eri estaba emocionada a su lado, como lo estaban Yuka y Ayumi. De vez en cuando Ayumi estallaba con esporádicos ataques de risas y chillidos mientras que Yuka le estaba sonriendo muy felizmente a alguien o algo que se moviera dentro o fuera de la limosina.

Sólo podían estar a un par de minutos de la villa, y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba aún más la tensión y la excitación.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan. La limo había llegado a recoger a Kagome y sus amigas del templo para llevarlas a la fiesta. Como lo planeado, Kagome había decidido usar el vestido rosa y zapatos que hacían juego. No era nada tan elaborado como el vestido rojo que alguna vez había pertenecido a la madre de Inuyasha, pero era simple y bonito. Lazos rosados cubrían el ápice del cuello V y los extremos de sus mangas. Era más el estilo de Kagome que alguno de los otros vestidos que había sido obligada a usar por las pasadas dos semanas.

Pero el anillo azul estaba comenzando a pesar en su mente.

Kagome no estaba tan convencida de que la piedra fuera un diamante, mucho menos uno azul. Pare ella parecía como un zafiro ordinario, como los baratos que veía en las joyerías en la ciudad. Pero otra vez, ella había hechos su averiguación esa tarde.

Como resultó, la biblioteca tenía toda una sección dedicada a las piedras. Los diamantes rosados eran los más raros de acuerdo al libro, los blancos eran los más comunes, y la intensidad de los diamantes azules podía variar de un leve azul a un azul fuerte. Pero sin importar cuánto había mirado las fotos de los diamantes azules y la gema en su pulgar, no podía comenzar a decir si realmente estaba mirando el mismo tipo de piedra.

Aparte de eso, ella no estaba segura cómo debía sentirse sobre Inuyasha dándole tan atesorada pieza heredada. Si realmente era un diamante sólo la hacía sentirse peor.

Se sentía como un robo.

"Creo que puedo verla!" chilló Ayumi de repente, haciendo saltar a Kagome en su asiento. Mirando por la ventana ella reconoció la distante villa en el acantilado, inundada con luces como lo estaba la noche.

Por alguna razón, Kagome estaba sintiendo mariposas.

Qué pasa conmigo?

En realidad estaba tan nerviosa de ver a Inuyasha? Tal vez era porque subconscientemente estaba preocupada por su reacción al robo de su ropa interior…?

"Tal vez esta noche sea una buena noche para preguntarle si es un diamante?" Le susurró Yuka a Kagome.

"qué? Oh… tal vez." Kagome miró el anillo y lo giró en su pulgar distraídamente, mordisqueando su labio profundamente pensativa.

Los usuales y esperanzados coleados estaban colgados alrededor cuando ellas llegaron a la entrada. Obviamente los fans gritando reunidos en las puertas no tenían una invitación pero habían decidido venir de todas formas. Kagome dudaba de que lograran pasar la seguridad después de todo el esfuerzo que Kikyo había puesto para reforzarla.

"Genial! Tenemos fans!" gritó Eri mientras saludaba a la personas gritando al lado de la limo.

"Ellas no son nuestras fans – son las de alguien más!" gritó Kagome exasperada, deseando que las puertas se abrieran un poco más rápido para que pudieran escapar de las cámaras y la gente gritando. "Probablemente piensan que somos Joi Ito a algo así."

"Por qué, va a venir?" demandó Yuka, hambrienta por conocer a más gente famosa.

"No lo sé. Tal vez."

Finalmente la limosina fue llevada a través de las puertas por los guardias de seguridad y lejos bajaron por la angosta carretera que parecía extenderse toda una milla.

Eri había regresado a entonar "No puedo creerlo" y Yuka había vuelto a reír maniáticamente. Ayumi estaba riendo otra vez.

Kagome nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán fanáticas eran sus amigas. Esto era exactamente como Inuyasha esperaba que todos lo trataran… no es de extrañar que hubiera estado tan sorprendido cuando ella se había puesto en su contra al comienzo y decidido disgustarle. No era que se arrepintiera de eso ni nada; Inuyasha todavía era un completo idiota. Al menos personalmente para ella era un idiota un poco más agradable…

Ahora si ella tenía algunas dificultades financieras más adelante en la vida, sabía a quién dirigirse.

La villa se acercó más y las mariposas de Kagome se incrementaron en número. Fue sólo entonces que estaba realmente preocupada de que sus amigas conocieran a Inuyasha. Qué dirían? Ellas se ridiculizarían o sólo avergonzarían a Kagome? Qué pensaría Inuyasha de ella andando con semejantes fanáticas. Eran buenas chicas… pero alrededor de ricos, famosos y bien parecidos íconos adolescentes, tendían a perder un poco sus cabezas…

Era demasiado pedirle al conductor girar ahora. Ellos ya estaban subiendo al principal altiplano en frente de la villa.

La multitud de otras limosinas en la entrada de autos era asombrosa… Kagome no había notado cuántos vehículos podían caber ahí. Ya habían personas saliendo de sus limos – mujeres y chicas usando ropa estupenda y altamente de moda de grandes diseñadores y hombres entre viejos y jóvenes que estaban vestidos en ropa casual.

Kagome estaba, una vez más, sintiéndose agobiaba e insignificante.

Sus amigas, por otro lado, parecían sentirse en la luna.

"Vamos! Vamos!"

"Vamos a entrar!"

"No puedo esperar para conocerlo!"

"Y a todos los demás!"

Ellas no se molestaron en esperar por que el conductor saliera y abriera la puerta para ellas y que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Ayumi abrió la puerta al azar y las chicas salieron una tras otra. Yuka agarró el brazo de Kagome al último minuto, asegurándose de arrastrar a la renuente joven con ella. "No te dejaremos atrás, Kagome." Guiñó ella.

Kagome permaneció tensa mientras sus amigas la llevaban, haciendo su recorrido entre limosinas, Porsches y varios otros carros costosos diseñados para los ricos y famosos.

Kagome no reconoció a las personas a su alrededor que estaban moviéndose en la dirección general de las abiertas puertas del frente. Sus amigas tampoco, de lo contrario se habrían detenido para pedir un autógrafo. En vez de eso, ellas hicieron una línea recta hacia las escaleras, corriendo tan rápido como fuera posible, sólo para ser detenida por el guardia.

"Nombre?" preguntó Miroku con una insinuación de una sonrisa pobremente contenida.

Kagome volteó sus ojos. "No actúes como si no lo supieras."

"Kagome Higurashi, verdad?" Miroku sonrió; el epítome del encanto masculino. Él marcó su nombre en la lista en sus manos. "Y los nombres de sus tres invitadas?"

"Yuka, Eri y Ayumi." Señaló Kagome a cada una.

"Y sus números de teléfono?"

Las chicas rieron divertidas, probablemente pensando que estaba bromeando, kagome lo sabía bien y rápidamente las guió pasando a Miroku y entraron a la villa. Entre menos supieran de Miroku mejor. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era intentar separarse de sus amigas antes de que cruzaran pasos con cierta superestrella de cabello blanco.

------

"Síp, estás en la lista, entra."

"Gracias."

Miroku sonrió mientras dejaba entrar a la encantadora Joi Ito. Si Kikyo no le hubiera advertido que Inuyasha tenía prioridad en ella, también le hubiera pedido su número. No era que eso importara, desde que él ya tenía a alguien más en mente…

Pero ella no había llegado todavía de acuerdo a su lista.

"Cómo va?" preguntó Sango cuando apareció a su lado. "El lugar prácticamente está a reventar… no pueden estar llegando más personas, verdad?" Ella ya sonaba cansada y drenaba.

"Todavía quedan pendientes cincuenta invitados." Estimó Miroku, mirando su tablero. "Pero no está garantizado de que se muestren. Algunas veces se arrepienten a último minuto."

"Bien!" Dijo Sango, cruzando sus brazos. "Nosotros ya tenemos más de cuatro mil personas en este lugar y parece que están en la sala clásica."

"Asegúrate de que no se roben nada de ahí." Miroku hojeó la lista por un nombre en particular. "Cielos… espero que Jacky Tai llegue esta noche…"

"Quién?" preguntó Sango levemente astuta, inclinándose para mirar el nombre. "Quién es ella?"

"La mujer con la que voy a casarme."

Sango lo miró secamente. "Oh? Ya la conoces?"

"No. Pero eso no es importante." Dijo Miroku impertinentemente. "Ella es la mujer perfecta para mi! Cuando Kikyo me dio la lista de invitados, revisé su nombre y sabes qué?"

Ella suspiró. "Qué?"

"Ella posee un séptimo de la cadena de esos restaurantes cristales por los que todos deliran! Apuesto que ella hace una menta! Es soltera, rica, no tan famosa y le gusta Dido. Somos almas gemelas, lo sé."

"Sí, seguro." Sango volteó para regresar adentro. "Pero cuando ella aparezca con arrugas y un par de labios leporinos no vengas corriendo a mi."

"Apuesto que es hermosa." Miroku rió ahogadamente. "No correré a ningún lado excepto a sus brazos."

Una sombra cayó sobre él y levantó la vista.

Una estupenda y fantástica rubia piernilarga estaba ante él. Ocho pies de piernas y una cabeza en la parte superior, verdadero material de modelo. Ella usaba un vestido púrpura que barría los escalones tras ella y un par de oscuras gafas amarillas que escondían sus ojos. "Kojin Adia." Se anunció ella.

Una lástima que no fuera Jacky Tai porque Miroku estaba seguro que esta joven también podría ser su alma gemela. "Kojin…" Él pasó un dedo por la lista. "Oh sí. Adelante."

"Muchas gracias." Ella sonrió y se adelantó.

------

Había sido más fácil perder a sus amigas de lo que había pensado. Al momento que habían ubicado a su actor favorito de su culebrón favorito , ellas se habían desaparecido a pedir un autógrafo, dejando a Kagome con la oportunidad perfecta de escabullirse. Había estado buscando a Inuyasha sin entusiasmo, pero con la multitud de personas ahora inundando la villa, no tenía idea de dónde comenzar.

Ella estaba muy distraída por todos los rostros famosos y familiares que vio a su alrededor.

Por alguna razón, ella terminó en la sala clásica. Kagome miró alrededor por un momento, tratando de localizar a un chico de cabello entre las docenas de multicolor que vio. Una mujer en la ventana tenía brillante cabello rojo y dos caballeros de cabello plateado estaban hablando en el gabinete de vidrio de premios y trofeos. Pero Kagome no ubicó a su Inuyasha y suspiró derrotada.

Mirando alrededor, ella también notó lo falso que todo parecía. Casi todos los que estaban sonriendo no estaban sonriendo _realmente_. Después de la tutoría de Miroku en cómo dar la sonrisa más genuina, fácilmente podía distinguir quién estaba usando una plácida máscara. Escasamente la sonrisa de alguien alcanzaba sus ojos…

Las personas estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por vestirse y las más notorias y extrañas formas para ser el centro de atención. Las pocas personas quienes habían establecido su lugar en la cima de esta cadena alimenticia eran planas de ver… y era igualmente planas de ver a las personas intentando succionar de ellas.

La fama y la riqueza eran inconstantes y era obvio que todos en la sala estaban haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por alcanzar la cima.

Esto no era tanto una fiesta como un ultra amigable juego de políticas. Un paso equivocado y podrías caer en el desastre, pero el éxito aparentemente valía el riesgo.

Kagome no podía contemplar querer vivir así…

Forzar a un niño como Inuyasha a semejante existencia… no es de extrañar que ya hubiera intentado cometer suicidio antes de los doce años.

"Discúlpame, eres Kagome Higurashi?" Una joven mujer con rayas púrpuras en su cabello atrapó el brazo de Kagome.

"Uh… Sí." Respondió ella insegura. De alguna forma dudaba que se acostumbrara a que completos extraños supieran su nombre.

"Oh hola! Soy Tsuki Hirata, soy de 'Una Canción y una Oración'."

Genial. Otra actriz de culebrón.

"Oh hola…"

"Eres la chica que ganó el concurso, no es cierto?" Obviamente la joven estaba lanzándose para sacarle conversación a Kagome. "Yo entré a esa competencia, sabes?"

"De verdad?" Kagome intentó sonar interesada.

"Quién no? Sabías que tus probabilidades de ganar la lotería eran mucho mejores?" La actriz sonrió. "Tal vez debas invertir en un par de tiquetes de lotería?"

"Tal vez."

"Oye, Daisuke!" La actriz llamó a algún hombre al otro lado del salón. "Mira quién está aquí!"

"Oh, Kagome Higurashi, no es así?" El joven se acercó.

Seriamente Kagome quería escurrirse y encontrar a Inuyasha, pero era demasiado tarde. Ahora estaba atrapada.

"Así que pasaste dos semanas con Inuyasha – cómo fue?"

"Ser secuestrada? Cómo fue?"

"Por qué regresaste por una segunda semana? Pensé que sólo ibas a quedarte por siete días?"

"Cómo escapaste de los secuestradores?"

"Es verdad que Inuyasha mató a alguien?"

Más y más personas estaban llegando y no antes de haber entrado a la sala de repente Kagome era el centro de atención.

Era extremadamente incómodo.

A pesar de estar bajo escrutinio, ella logró mantenerse lo bien suficiente, respondiendo todas las preguntas que estaban disparándole y riendo amablemente a pocas de sus bromas. Afortunadamente, ella no podía ser el tópico de conversación cada noche, especialmente entre semejantes narcisistas vanidosos. Eventualmente los temas cambiaron…

"Esta realmente es una sala hermosa, no lo crees, Kagome-chan?" le preguntó la actriz cuyo nombre Kagome había olvidado preguntarle.

"Seguro." Respondió ella, mirando anhelantemente la puerta.

"Sabes lo que realmente ilumina esta atmósfera?" La actriz se paseó entre la multitud de gente conversando que alguna vez había estado interesada en Kagome. "Este piano… si alguien pudiera tocar esta cosa realmente sería el alma de la fiesta."

"Tal vez alguien podría traer aquí a Joi Ito?" dijo de cerca otro actor sin nombre.

"No es necesario." Dijo alguien desde el marco de la puerta. "Kagome puede tocar mejor que ella."

Los adentros de kagome se congelaron mientras su corazón se atascaba en su garganta. La conversación en la sala estaba disminuyendo a un arrullo de silencio. Incluso lentamente se movió poco a poco para mirar tras ella.

Inuyasha, por supuesto. Un par de sus amigas lo habían seguido adentro. Ahora estaba a unos metros, declarando que ella podía tocar el piano mejor que la infame músico Joi Ito.

Cómo lo sabía?

"Oh, Inuyasha!" La actriz con rayas púrpura avanzó para saludarlo. "Ha pasado tiempo!"

"Seguro, Tacky."

"Es Tsuki." Ella sonrió. Kagome no pudo evitar sentir un tirón de molestia. Por qué la gente aceptaba ese tipo de tratamiento de él? Sólo porque era famoso no le daba el derecho de ver a todos como hormigas.

"Higurashi-san puede tocar el piano?" preguntó el joven llamado Daisuke.

Kagome gruñó interiormente otra vez. No habían olvidado eso para entonces? "No soy así de buena…" respondió ella modestamente, tratando de entorpecer su interés.

"Por supuesto que lo eres." Interrumpió Inuyasha antes que la atención de todos pudiera vagar. "Te he escuchado."

"Entonces tengamos una canción!" animó Tsuki la actriz, como la mayoría de personas en la sala clásica que estaban extrañando algo de música de fondo.

Kagome sintió el pánico comenzar a aumentar dentro de ella. No quería tocar en frente de tantas personas. Nunca había tocado en frente de nadie en su vida! Todavía estaba devanando del shock de que Inuyasha la hubiera escuchado tocar. Cómo? Cuándo? Por qué no había dicho nada antes?

Tal vez era egoísta… pero no quería compartir sus canciones con nadie. Además, estaba aterrorizada de hacerlo.

"Vamos, Kagome-chan! Déjanos escuchar lo que tienes!"

Ella abrió su boca, perdida de qué hacer.

"Sólo una pequeña canción, Higurashi."

"Estoy segura que tocas maravillosamente – Inuyasha no es uno que ofrezca cumplidos tan fácilmente."

Manos estaban guiándola, llevándola hacia el piano en el centro de la sala. Kagome no tuvo la iniciativa de retractarse. Ella podía arriesgar ser una total perdedora mimada y bajar sus pies. Pero no podía llevarse a hacer eso, y antes de saberlo, estaba sentada en frente de filas de teclas negras y blancas, escuchando un distante rugido de sangre en sus oídos.

Inuyasha estaba tras ella. "Adelante. Toca esa canción que normalmente tocas."

Kagome pasó saliva.

Ella lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser es ese momento.

Dedos temblorosos se extendieron hacia las teclas con las que normalmente comenzaba, pero titubeó. La plática y los zalameros estaban muriendo. Todos estaban esperando por la habituada música que podría vencer a Joi Ito.

Aún podía echarse para atrás si realmente quería. Sólo retiraría sus manos y se levantaría y se disculparía…

Pero ya estaba tocando.

Inuyasha escuchó cuando las usuales notas dulces que ese familiar tono llenaron la silenciosa sala. La acústica era mucho peor que lo usual, con tantas personas llenando el encerrado espacio. Pero todos estaban escuchando y la música se transportaba bien.

Era exactamente el mismo tono que ella tocaba en medio de la noche cuando pensaba que nadie estaba escuchando.

Excepto que estaba plana. Sin vida. Sin emoción.

Era una hueca imitación de la normal interpretación que lo sorprendió. El tono sonaba mecánico. Era como el Danubio Azul: Masa producida e interpretada por aficionados en todas partes, perdiendo su individualidad y brillo. Ella podía haber estado tocándola directo de un libro por toda la singularidad e individualidad que contenía. De repente, no era su canción.

Sólo era un tono simple.

Sus dedos no s equivocaron una vez y su tiempo era perfecto… incluso Inuyasha no pudo evitar moverse incómodo cuando la música lo dejaba sintiéndose indiferente y más bien inafectado. Era difícil de creer que este era el tono que había inspirado todo tipo de emociones en él que lo hicieron quedarse levantado toda la noche tratando de recordar cómo iba.

Las últimas notas fueron golpeadas y lentamente murieron. Kagome retiró sus manos de las teclas como si quemaran mientras todos en la sala irrumpieron en aplausos.

"Eso fue hermoso!" elogiaron varias personas.

Ellos no estaban equivocados. _Fue _un tono hermoso. Pero fue plano y feo comparado con su forma usual.

Kagome sonrió, pero parecía tímida e inconsciente de repente. La gente estaba comentando con el otro, hablando sobre la canción, o hablando sobre cosas completamente diferentes. En cuanto tenía su atención desviada Kagome se levantó del banco y volteó para encararlo.

Él abrió su boca para halagarla, a pesar de sentirse poco cambiado. Pero su garganta se atascó cuando su mirada se fijó en su fría mirada. Ella estaba pálida.

Lo que sea que estuvo por decir fue olvidado cuando ella lo pasó insensiblemente y se precipitó por la puerta. Realmente nadie notó su apurada salida aparte de él…

La había molestado?

"Inuyasha!"

Él se volteó y quedó cara a cara con una reciente ennovia.

"Ruiko!" Él parpadeó sorprendido.

Mientras él observaba, su rostro prácticamente se disolvió en lágrimas. "Cómo pudiste?" gimoteó ella.

"Qué?"

Con un pequeño grito ahogado y un sniff ella lo pasó y corrió de la sala en la misma forma que Kagome.

"Que extraño…" Él comenzó a girar pero se topó directo con su ennovia número dos. "Oh… hola, Rushi…"

"Quién era ella?" demandó ella, pero su voz tembló en la misma forma que su mentón. Sus ojos estaban brillando con lágrimas.

"Rushi…" Inuyasha palmeó su hombro. "Sé que terminar fue duro… fue duro para mi también… qué tal si te doy el número de Ruiko? Ella también terminó con su novio. Tal vez puedan ayudarse mutuamente?"

Ella se infló y salió de la sala con incrementados sollozos. Inuyasha la observó ir sin mucho arrepentimiento. Tres chicas molestas en el espacio de treinta segundos. Eso debe haber sido un récord completamente nuevo… pero en cuanto la última chica había desaparecido por la puerta él sintió una fría aura de malicia tras él.

Él volteó lentamente. "Hola… Eiko…"

Esta actriz no desperdició tiempo en cuestionarlo o llorar. Ella llevó hacia atrás su mano antes de azotarla contra su mejilla tan duro que el estallido sonido de palma sobre cara llevó a la sala a un completo silencio. Inuyasha hizo una mueca y tocó su mejilla tentativamente. "Me alegra ver que estás manejando bien esto."

"Idiota…" murmuró ella mientras lo pasaba y marchaba directo fuera de la sala.

Inuyasha fue dejado en el ensordecedor silencio de la sala clásica y todos sus ocupantes. Él sonrió y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta. "Siéntanse libres de hablar entre ustedes." Ofreció él antes de salir.

Una vez afuera en el corredor él frotó su mejilla con un siseo, maldiciendo a Eiko y a su demente fuerza femenina. Pero no le importaban las novias – él sólo quería encontrar a Kagome. Hasta ahora habían intercambiado unas palabras y ahora volvía a odiarlo.

Porque había tocado el piano? Eso era ridículo. No era como si nunca antes hubiera tocado en frente de alguien, verdad? Con un talento como ese probablemente estaba tocando para todos todo el tiempo.

Verdad?

------

Continuará…

------


	32. Una piedra cian

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 31

Una piedra cian

------

------

"Kagome pasó por aquí?"

"La perdiste otra vez, eh?" Miroku levantó una mano para sofocar un bostezo. Mientras su trabajo era altamente pagado, podía ser horriblemente embotado cuando obligada a sentarse al frente de la puerta mientras todos los demás se divertían adentro. De alguna forma, tenía la extraña sensación de que Sango lo había puesto en esto, sólo para evitarle divertirse mucho con alguien más – o sólo alguien más que pasara a ser hembra. "No la he visto."

"Maldición…" Inuyasha suspiró y recostó su brazo contra el marco. "Por qué demonios está tan molesta…?"

Miroku parpadeó soñoliento en la noche. "Puedo tener un aumento de sueldo?"

"No hasta que tengas treinta y cinco años."

"Oye, el año pasado dijiste que podía tener uno cuando tuviera veintiuno! Aumento ya!"

"Sólo mantén un ojo en las cosas. Si Kagome pasa, no la dejes perderse de tu vista." Gruñó Inuyasha esa última orden mientras desaparecía adentro.

Miroku apretó sus labios, sabiendo que él dejaría ir a Kagome a donde quisiera si ella se aparecía. Nadie le negaba a Miroku un aumento de sueldo y se salía con la suya.

El aburrimiento eventualmente cayó sobre él al punto donde acudió a garabatear hombres colgados al lado de los nombres en la lista de invitados. Fue una total coincidencia de que el muerto pasaba a tener unas pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas de perro y mucho cabello.

Una limosina llegó, evidentemente tarde. Miroku levantó su cabeza ansiosamente, esperando con toda su fuerza que _esta _fuera Jacky Tai subiendo los escalones; la mujer de sus sueños.

Pero la persona que salió era un hombre.

Con un suspiro, Miroku hojeó las páginas de la lista de invitados y se levantó de su silla mientras el joven subía las escaleras. Bueno… posiblemente un hombre… se veía muy femenino.

"Nombre?" preguntó Miroku mientras se acercaba.

"Jacky Tai."

El mentón de Miroku se desplomó. "Q-qué dijiste?"

El joven parpadeó. "Jacky Tai?"

"_Tú eres _Jacky Tai?"

El joven parpadeó una segunda vez. "Sí?"

Un pequeño gruñido de amarga decepción escapó de los labios de Miroku. "Oh… _mierda! _Ella tenía razón! Por qué no puede salirme todo bien!" Él miró al invitado suplicantemente. "Tu nombre no es realmente Jacky, verdad? Ese es nombre de chica!"

"Bueno, es abreviado para Jakotsu, supongo." Jacky frunció sus labios ligeramente. "Lo cambié un par de años atrás. Pareces molesto… pasa algo malo?"

"Sólo el hecho de que pensé que eras la mujer perfecta para mi." Dijo Miroku llanamente.

"Oh." Jakotsu parecía pensativo, luego gritó. "No importa!"

Miroku lo observó pasar a la villa antes de enderezarse de repente. Una nueva esperanza se había formado. "Espera!" Jacky Tai se detuvo y lo miró expectante. "Al menos eres gay, verdad?"

Ante esto Jakotsu frunció ligeramente. "En realidad… sí." Él se volteó completamente, logrando una tímida expresión. "Por qué… tú eres?"

Miroku abrió su boca para responder entusiasmado antes de que su voz muriera. Con un suspiro, su rostro cayó y se desplomó en su silla. "No…" murmuró él de mala gana, recordando que él no era tan gay como Sango le gustaba decir que era.

Cé la vie. (Así es la vida.)

------

Kagome se infló cuando finalmente logró escapar del elevador. Había estado atiborrada hasta las costuras con las personas (la mayoría de ellas muy amplias y ocupando mucho espacio de respiración para Kagome). En cuanto ella había salido había sido atrapada en otra multitud de invitados.

No había escape del todo.

Tal vez era inconscientemente claustrofóbica, pero nunca lo había notado hasta que había caído de cabeza en una jungla de semi-famosos a extraordinariamente famosos. Ella estaba comenzando a encontrar cada vez más difícil tomar profundos y calmados respiros. Perdidas extremidades se mantenían golpeándola en el costado, en el rostro o la parte trasera de su cabeza. Realmente nadie la vio o la notó. Tal vez si se detuvieran para mirarla de verdad, se darían cuenta de quién era, pero a primera vista ella era tan insignificante como alguien más que no era famosa o rica.

Este lugar no era para ella… por qué había regresado aquí en primer lugar?

Kagome necesitaba salir. Estaba cansada de decir educadamente "discúlpeme" para pasar las multitudes de personas apiñadas en los corredores. En vez de eso, sus raídos nervios estaban obteniendo lo mejor de ella. Estaba recurriendo a forzar su camino entre las multitudes, sin desperdiciar mucha idea en los indignantes sonidos de las personas que empujaba un poco duro. No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía cómo alcanzar la puerta del frente.

"Kagome!"

Esto era lo último que necesitaba. Levantando la vista, ella lo vio moviéndose entre la multitud en su dirección… pero él no la había visto todavía. Era más fácil para él moverse desde que al momento que la gente lo veía se apartaban para él como el mar rojo para Moisés. Silenciosamente Kagome maldijo su mala suerte y cambió de trayectoria, tambaleándose entre los invitados estacionarios hacia la escalera más cercana.

"Kagome! Dónde está!"

Un silencio cayó sobre la multitud, con frecuencia lo había cuando los invitados se daban cuenta que estaban en la presencia de la grandeza – la grandeza siendo Inuyasha, por supuesto. Así que naturalmente, mientras la atención de los invitados se movía gradualmente hacia la presencia de Inuyasha, la única persona en todo el corredor que estaba haciendo una línea recta para las escaleras fue muy visible de repente.

Inuyasha la ubicó. "Kagome! Detente ahí!"

Su camino hacia Kagome fue obstaculizado ligeramente…

"Inuyasha, no viste el tatuaje de Seki?"

"Inuyasha, puedes firmar mis senos?"

"Kagome – no te atrevas a bajar esas escaleras!"

Kagome lo ignoró, empujando más duro a las personas en su desesperación por desaparecer. Pero al mismo tiempo, los invitados estaban cerrándose sobre Inuyasha, impidiéndole llegar a ella sin tener que recurrir a los mismos medios rudos de Kagome. Estaba imposibilitado, lo cual era exactamente lo que Kagome necesitaba.

Sin una mirada hacia atrás, ella bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose directo para la puerta del frente. Sólo había unos pocos invitados rondando el hall de la entrada, y como resultado el aire parecía mucho más frío y fresco. Kagome sólo hubiera ido directo hacia la puerta si no hubiera ubicado una intensa discusión entre Miroku y Kikyo, justo en el marco de la puerta. No había forma en que rodearía a esos dos, sin importar lo inconscientes que estaban a sus alrededores.

Con un suspiro vagamente frustrado, ella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el único otro lugar que sabía estaba desprovisto de gente.

Las cocinas.

------

"Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara!"

"TÚ escribiste la lista de invitados – debo hacerte la misma pregunta!"

"KOJIN!" Espetó Kikyo mientras le arrebataba la lista de invitados al portero temporal y apuntaba un dedo al nombre. "ADIA! Dilo al revés, Miroku!"

"Ya entendí tu punto!" Miroku se infló enojado, ya acobardado y levemente desorientado. "Qué demonios está haciendo Jinko Aida en la lista de invitados, anagrama o no?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber." Kikyo suspiró fuertemente, pasando una mano por sus mechones. "Aunque era muy obvio – por qué la dejaste entrar?"

"No tengo idea de cómo se ve! Además, no era como si esperara que apareciera. No se supone que estaba con la policía?" Siseó Miroku en un irritado tono.

"En tanto como sé."

"Que estabas haciendo colocándola en la lista?"

"Yo _no _la puse en la lista, tonto!" Espetó Kikyo, golpeando la lista de invitados en la silla en la que Miroku había estado sentado anteriormente. "Bueno, sabes lo que esto significa. Está planeando hacer algo esta noche, y no podemos dejar que pase. Voy a llamar a la policía."

"No deberíamos avisar a los invitados de esto?" preguntó Miroku, moviendo su posición levemente.

Kikyo miró brevemente dentro en el hall de la entrada, escaneando entre los invitados ante ella. Ninguno igualaba la descripción de Jinko Aida… "No, no creo que debamos hacer eso. Podría asustar a la gente y no necesitamos hacer un desastre de esta noche – al menos no más de lo que ya es."

"Cielos… actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo." Dijo Miroku secamente, desviando su mirada.

"Puedes dejar las puertas. Ve a encontrar la persona que dejaste entrar – la llamada Kojin. Cuando la encuentres; apréndela. Mientras tanto esperaré que llegue la policía."

"Buena suerte. Es sábado por la noche – están todos en la tienda de rosquillas."

El tacón de Kikyo golpeó contra el piso en una llama de rabia. "Vete!"

Realmente ella tenía las habilidades más aterradoras a veces, sin importar cuánto se jactara de poder hablar para salir de cualquier situación. Miroku simplemente rodó sus ojos ante su actitud y regresó a la casa en busca de Sango. Con esperanza, ella ayudaría en su búsqueda por la sospechosa rubia en el vestido púrpura.

------

Inuyasha miró su reloj impacientemente. Ya había sido detenido por un cuarto de hora por esta turba de personas. Quién sabe cuán lejos Kagome había escapado? Era tiempo para unas divertidas tácticas.

"Oh dios mío!" Gritó Inuyasha de repente, señalando al final del corredor. "Es Elton John!"

"Qué?"

"Dónde!"

Cabezas se voltearon y la atención se había ido por un breve momento, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Silenciosamente, el se escabulló entre los invitados y todo pero corrió hacia las escaleras mientras todos estiraban ridículamente sus cuellos para ver hacia el lado opuesto del corredor. En el tiempo que le tomó a la gente darse cuenta que Elton John realmente no había venido a la fiesta, Inuyasha se había ido.

Hubo un cierto grado de encogimiento de hombros antes de que todos regresaran a lo que habían estado discutiendo antes de la interrupción.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó al hall de la entrada, el hizo una mueca al ver la puerta ampliamente abierta sin nadie cuidándola. Qué si Kagome había corrido afuera? Él se dirigió para dar un breve vistazo afuera, buscando en los campos distantes y la extensa entrada de los autos por señales de una chica corriendo en un vestido rosa…

Pero tal vez Kagome no había entrado en la etapa de huida todavía. Sólo estaba molesta… probablemente se deslizó a enfurruñarse en un lugar tranquilo y oscuro.

Por u momento, tuvo que parar y ponderar esa idea… algo peligroso de hacer cuando una fan podría saltar en su espalda en cualquier momento con su guarda baja. Normalmente, la sala clásica era el lugar más tranquilo en la villa… pero actualmente era el más ocupado. Sin embargo… las cocinas?

Rápidamente Inuyasha hizo su recorrido hacia las puertas giratorias que marcaban la entrada de la cocina…

Seguro, ahí estaba ella en toda su rosa gloria, escarbando entre el refrigerador.

"Así que qué levantó tus protestas esta vez, nena?"

Kagome se enderezó tan rápidamente que estrechamente evitó golpear su cabeza en el estante superior del refrigerador. Por un momento, se vio sorprendida y culpable, como si hubiera sido atrapada con sus manos en la jarra de galletas (de alguna manera literal en este caso). Pero entonces los amplios e inocentes ojos se fruncieron, y la mano cerrada en la puerta del refrigerador la dejó cerrarse con un fuerte golpe.

Ella no era un conejo feliz.

Tal vez el comentario 'Nena' fue demasiado en este instante?

"_Tú _tienes mucho valor!" siseó ella, acercándose a él.

Inuyasha contuvo la urgencia de retroceder. "Oh, _yo _tengo el valor, verdad? Cuál demonios es tu problema?"

"Me avergonzaste en frente de toda una sala de personas! ESE es mi problema!" gritó ella. "Te _preocupa _de cómo me sentí tocando en frente de esas personas?"

"Gran cosa!" respondió él. "Eres una buena penes-"

"_Pianista!_"

"- y qué carajo pasa con tocar en frente de otros!" terminó él sin la más ligera indicación de que había escuchado su corrección. "Obviamente tienes talento!"

Ella estampó su pie con exasperada rabia. "Nunca antes he tocado en frente de alguien! Es mi talento – así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con él! Y no quería compartirlo con _ELLOS_!"

"Pero les gustó tu canción!"

"Eso no-!" interrumpió ella, obviamente luchando por palabras. "Ese no es el punto! Era _mi _canción… era sólo mía…"

"Bueno eso es un poco egoísta, no lo crees?" respondió él.

Por un momento, ella lo miró en forma calculadora antes de levantar su mentón. "Como sea. No entiendes – nunca podrás entender. Te has desnudado tantas veces en público que estás acostumbrado – no puedes comenzar a comprender que alguien como yo en realidad quiere mantener su talento para sí. Mientras tanto las personas como tú pavonean todo para que ellos tengan a alguien que mirarán!"

"Yo no me desvisto!" gritó él indignado.

"No me entiendes del todo!" gritó ella, levantando sus manos con derrota. "No sé por qué me molesto contigo."

Con eso, ella lo pasó y salió por las puertas. Inuyasha no le dio mucha oportunidad para adelantarse mientras la seguía, caliente a sus talones. "Qué pasa con tocar un pequeño tono en público?" demandó él mientras marchaban por el hall de la entrada como si tuvieran un destino en mente, pero en realidad estaban sin dirección.

"No tienes idea de lo que es para mi, verdad?" espetó ella sobre su hombro. "Esa era _mi _canción! Nunca la he compartido con nadie! Pero obviamente has estado espiándome mientras estaba tocando-"

"No estaba espiando!"

"Pero escuchaste, verdad?"

"Tal vez."

"Entonces eres un completo y total voyerista!" le gritó ella.

"Qué!"

Bruscamente Kagome viró a la izquierda, tomando la salida más cercana del hall de la entrada… la cual infortunadamente resultó ser la sala clásica. El origen de todos sus males…

"Explícame eso otra vez." Él la siguió entre la densa multitud, no seguro de por qué aún estaba huyendo cuando era obvio que se había pintado en un rincón. "Cómo puede escuchar un pequeño tono ser pervertido?"

Kagome llegó a un alto y luego volteó hacia él con una expresión levemente apretada. "Esa canción es mi corazón, Inuyasha. Cuando la toco… no sé cómo explicarlo pero… cuando la toco, puedo sentir mis emociones en la melodía. Es sólo para escucharla yo… nadie más. Es la única canción que realmente sé…"

"Pero…" él luchó por algo igualmente inteligente que decir. "… es realmente buena."

Su reprochante mirada se desvaneció lentamente con la insinuación de una sonrisa, pero sólo fue un breve vistazo de gratitud. "Aún no quería compartirla con ellos… no es para ellos. El Fur Elise es para ellos… la Sonata de Luz de Luna… pero mi canción es mi canción y tú no debiste obligarme a hacer eso."

"Yo no te hice hacer nada." Respondió él acalorado. "Ultimadamente fue tu elección sentarte en ese banco… además, cómo se supone que iba a saber que te sentías así?"

Kagome bajó sus párpados. "No intentes mover la culpa hacia mi – no funcionará. Aunque supongo que no puede esperarse que seas emocionalmente profundo."

"Encantador."

Con un suave suspiro, Kagome volteó y se alejó una vez más, esta vez en dirección del balcón más allá de las puertas de vidrio. Inuyasha dudó un momento. Tal vez ella quería privacidad… pero otra vez, prefería continuar irritándola que estar atascado en una multitud de copionas superestrellas. Él se deslizó entre la multitud tras ella.

Kagome estaba sentada en la baja banca de piedra al lado de la reja cubierta de hiedra cuando él salió al vacío balcón. Ella estaba pateando sus pies contra una sucia mancha en el piso y generalmente luciendo como si el mundo estuviera destinado a llegar a un final. Tal vez necesitaba animarse?

"No me importa lo que digas." Dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Me gusta tu canción… me hizo sentir… extraño."

"Extraño?" Ella no se veía segura de si era un cumplido o no.

"Tu sabes… cuando las canciones te hacen sentir algo. Te mueven. Como cuando estás escuchando tu canción favorita y los pequeños vellos de tus brazos hormiguean." Él arrugó su nariz ligeramente. La comunicación nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. "Fue así. Cuando escuché tu canción, realmente me llegó al pecho… pero estaré maldito si pudiera recordar como iba el tono."

"A veces lo olvido." Admitió Kagome. "No puedo recordar cómo va… pero cuando toco, mis dedos parecen recordar, incluso si yo no."

Él la miró. "Es una bonita canción."

Una pequeña sonrisa se levantó en sus labios. "Gracias."

"Aunque tal vez puedas ampliar tus horizontes. Con un talento como ese, tal vez realmente puedas rivalizar a Joi Ito." Él se encogió.

Ahora era turno de Kagome para arrugar su nariz. "Conozco mis límites… No soy así de buena."

"Sí, cierto." Él le frunció, notando cómo jugueteaba nerviosamente con el anillo en su dedo pulgar. "Al menos podrías acostumbrarte a tocar en frente de otras personas?"

Ella dio un incómodo sonido en su garganta. "No lo sé… Ya estoy avergonzada de que tú me escucharas… aún más que ahora todas esas personas lo saben… No creo que estoy lista." Kagome se enderezó levemente. "Aunque, cuando estoy en casa y todos los demás no están, toco el piano y pretendo que hay alguien detrás de mí, escuchando, aunque sé que en realidad no. Es como… se siente más apremiante cuando siento que estoy tocándole a alguien más… aunque en realidad dar ese paso a tener una persona _real _detrás de mí es una historia completamente diferente."

Un profundo retumbe en las nubes sobre ellos interrumpió la conversación. Ambos miraron hacia arriba al ominosamente cielo oscuro. Ni una simple estrella podía verse entre la espesa sábana de nubes negras acumulándose ahí.

"Va a lloover…" suspiró Kagome en una voz canturreada.

"Nah, sólo es algún muerto jugando bolos." Inuyasha se encogió, aunque ya podía escuchar el distante roce de gotas de lluvia más allá en la costa.

Kagome de repente se volteó para mirarlo, sus rodillas chocaron en las suyas, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el anillo en su pulgar. "Qué tipo de piedra es esta?"

"Qué?" Él miró el anillo en cuestión.

"Esta piedra azul, qué es? Un zafiro o un diamante azul?" preguntó ella, levantando la mirada hacia él escrutadora.

"Uh…" él ladeó su cabeza. "Ese es el anillo de mi mamá, verdad? Creo que dijo que era un diamante… pero podría ser un zafiro, no lo sé." Él la miró a los ojos. "Importa?"

Ellos cayeron en uno de esos pequeños y tranquilos lapsos de silencio. Él casi sintió que ella había esperado que dijera más, pero evidentemente eso falló, ella regresó sus ojos al anillo. La expresión en su rostro era rasgada como si llegara a una difícil decisión. "Inuyasha…" Cuidadosamente, ella retiró el anillo de su pulgar, agarró su mano y colocó el pequeño aro de plata en su palma. "No puedo conservar esto."

Él le frunció al anillo. "Por qué no?"

"Parece mucho. Quiero decir… es un diamante _y_ solía pertenecer a tu madre." Ella se retorció incómoda donde estaba sentada. "No parece correcto."

"Kagome, mi mamá está muerta. Ella no va a usar ese anillo otra vez. De hecho, nadie lo hará… hasta que yo muera y mis pertenencias sean subastadas… y entonces será algún gato gordo de mediana edad que termine usando ese anillo. Es un anillo de chica."

"Pero es un-"

"Eso importa de verdad?" se mofó él.

"Qué tal si lo pierdo?"

"Bueno, probablemente quieras patearte, pero no es piel de mi nariz."

Esa insegura mirada permaneció, aún cuando ella dejó regresar el anillo a su pulgar. "De acuerdo… si debo."

Él le levantó una ceja. "Maldición, no te obligues ni nada."

Ella abrió su boca con una sonrisa para responder cuando la puerta del balcón de abrió de repente.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a la actriz con los mechones púrpura ahí. "Inuyasha, Joi Ito está aquí – vea a decir 'hola'!" Ella desapareció adentro.

Kagome frunció levemente mientras Inuyasha se levantaba. "Qué es todo esto sobre Joi Ito que he escuchado?" Ella se levantó y lo siguió hacia la puerta abierta. Adentro, era evidente que alguien había logrado encontrar un sistema de sonido porque ahora la sala estaba prácticamente botando con fuertes ritmos. "Si no lo supiera mejor diría que ustedes dos eran una pareja."

"No en mi conocimiento." Él se detuvo en la puerta, mirando la multitud, buscando dicha músico. "Supongo que se espera… Joi Ito está irrumpiendo en lo principal de su carrera. Diría que probablemente es la famosa soltera más elegible en el país. Los tabloides tendrían un maldito día si pudieran idear una historia en la cual estamos juntos."

Kagome se inquietó. "Entonces estás interesado en ella?"

"Nah…" él movió su cabeza. "Es agradable y, bueno, perfecta, pero no tiene ese 'umph' extra, sabes?"

"No, no lo sé." Ella lo miró extrañamente. "Entonces, probablemente tienes a alguien más en mente. No has puesto tus ojos en Jordan, verdad?"

Él sonrió. "No. Alguien un poco más mundano que eso."

"Oh?" su interés fue captado y no pudo evitar la tímida sonrisa. "Quién es?"

Su sonrisa permaneció pero brevemente la miró con una peculiaridad en sus labios. "Tú."

La expresión en el rostro de Kagome se deslizó a un shock vacío. Ella lo miró, no muy segura de que había escuchado bien pero al mismo tiempo luchando en cómo responder. Su boca se abrió levemente, pero el único suave ruido que pudo hacer sonar sospechosamente fue… "Qué…?"

La sonrisa también se había desvanecido del rostro de Inuyasha, cambiando a una leve mueca. "No importa." Dijo él con un despedido movimiento de hombro y marchó adentro.

Kagome permaneció de pie, sus labios separados en una pequeña abertura mientras lo observaba alejarse. Qué había dicho? Estaba interesado en _ella_?

Una adormecida sensación de shock cayó sobre ella. Todo parecía irreal, la realidad estaba cubierta y los sonidos de risas y música adentro estaban juntándose en un continuo gemido de puro ruido. El anillo plateado en su pulgar estaba comenzando a ganar peso. El frío metal presionado contra su piel, apartó su atención de cualquier espacio al que había estado mirando.

Sobre ella, el cielo finalmente decidió abrirse con un último gruñido. Rocío de humedad comenzó a caer alrededor de kagome, aumentando en velocidad e ímpetu hasta que las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a golpear duro en su piel.

Pero Kagome apenas percibió algo de esto mientras deslizaba pensativamente el anillo de su pulgar y lo deslizaba en su cuarto dedo en vez. Era más grande y colgaba sueltamente alrededor de su dedo anular, a diferencia de Inuyasha… pero aún…

La lluvia estaba comenzando a aumentar de intensidad otra vez y fue sólo entonces que Kagome notó de repente dónde estaba y cuánto estaba humedeciéndose. Con un parpadeo y una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza para retirar la lluvia bajando por su rostro, rápidamente entró a la sala clásica.

El calor y la charla la golpearon total en la cara como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera entrado a esa habitación. Cuerpos se movían a su alrededor, sólo un gran muro de personas y poco movimiento que bloqueaban su vista del resto de la sala. Ella tuvo un vistazo de plateado entre los invitados e inmediatamente, y casi instintivamente, se dirigió en esa dirección.

------

"Te diré qué. Que tu agente llame a mi agente y podemos dejarlos llegar a un acuerdo mañana, sí?"

Joi Ito asintió con un leve encogimiento en aceptación. "Suena bien para mi, pero… oh…"

Alguien estaba halando la espalda de la camisa de Inuyasha. Distraídamente, Inuyasha bajó la mirada. "Oh hola, Kagome. Te ves un poco húmeda."

Ella también se veía ligeramente perturbada. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"Estoy en medio de algo."

"Ahora." Su voz esta alineada con mortal calma, y un sutil vibra de 'o'. Inuyasha la miró un momento antes de voltear hacia Ito con una leve sonrisa. "Debo irme." Él se permitió ser arrastrado por la manga lejos de Joi Ito, entre las multitudes de invitados y fuera en el hall de la entrada que estaba ligeramente menos concurrido. Él se preguntó por qué no estaba llevándolo afuera para tener la privacidad que obviamente anhelaba… pero tal vez esa era la razón de por qué estaba tan húmeda en primer lugar?

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó él, la imagen perfecta de indiferencia cuando ella finalmente soltó su manga junto a las escaleras. Estaba tan lejos de todos los demás como pudieron lograr.

"Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste 'tú'?" ella lo analizó, retirando unos húmedos mechones de su rostro.

Él se encogió. "Nada." Mintió.

"Estás mintiendo."

"No, no lo estoy." Mintió otra vez.

Un pequeño frunce se formó entre sus cejas y él se movió incómodo. Sabía que no debió haber dicho anda antes… pero se le había salido…

Y qué era peor?

Lo sabía en el preciso momento que lo dijo, no había sido nada sino la completa verdad. Él reconoció ese hecho con una renuente y nauseabunda sensación en su estómago…

Qué patada en las bolas…

"Entonces sólo estabas bromeando?" Kagome cruzó sus brazos con un profundo frunce. "Eso no es muy divertido, sabes."

"Lo sé." Dijo él, siendo despedido de sus sentimientos in favor de los suyos propios. "Siempre estoy echando a perder todo, lo sabes."

Debió haber sido algo en su tono, porque él supo que su expresión había sido adiestrada y a prueba de tontos. Aunque Kagome ya había probado ser una persona antinaturalmente perceptiva. Lentamente su frunce se suavizó hasta que estuvo dándole una mirada muy confundida sin duda. "Inuyasha…?" ella se acercó más, ladeando su cabeza. "Estás diciendo la verdad?"

"Sí. Por qué?" Respondió él abruptamente.

"Tienes tu voz de mentirosa."

"Yo no tengo una voz mentirosa."

"La usaste ahí!" sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. "Pensé que habíamos pasado por esto! Deja de intentar pretender que todo está bien cuando no lo está! Estoy harta con todos estos estúpidos actos que mantienes haciendo en orden de esconder lo que realmente estás pensando – puede funcionar con todos los demás pero no conmigo."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. "Cielos, Mamá."

"No me digas eso!" ella visiblemente tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener su voz baja cuando su tono ya estaba despertando sospecha de los invitados más cercanos a unos metros. "Lo que sea que estés escondiendo – sácalo."

_Oblígame. _Inuyasha le frunció. "Húndete. No es tu asunto."

"Eso es rico viniendo de la persona quien hizo de mi talento el asunto de todos los demás!"

"Oye – no tenías que tocar esa canción – no puedes traer eso!"

Ellos iban a caer en un gran círculo si Kagome no ganaba otra vez control de la discusión. Con un profundo respiro ella guió su temperamento y le dio una mirada que claramente le decía que no iba a soportar más de su basura. "Cuál es el problema esta vez."

Él no iba a escapar de esta, verdad? Con un pequeño y apenas audible suspiro, él movió su posición y cruzó sus brazos. "Tal vez quise decir lo que dije cuando dije que estaba interesado en ti." Ahora él tuvo todo el placer de observarla debatir ante ese comentario.

"Oh… um… oh…" logró ella inteligentemente. Su rostro estaba tornándose en un encantador tono rosa y sus dedos jugueteaban inquietos contra sus costados. "Bueno…"

Él lo despidió. "No te preocupes por eso." Le dijo él sin rodeos. "Esos son mis sentimientos, trataré con ellos. No hay caso en que te excites por nada."

Su rostro se sonrojó con rabia más que vergüenza. "Eso no es _nada._" Reprimió ella. "No puedes sólo decir eso y actuar como si _nada._"

"Bueno qué más se supone debo hacer? Yo no-" él se interrumpió cuando alguien lo pasó en su camino por subir las escaleras. Al minuto que estuvieron seguramente fuera del alcance del oído comenzó otra vez. "He arruinado todas mis oportunidades contigo, no es cierto."

"Por qué… qué te hace decir eso?" comenzó ella luciendo incómoda.

"Bueno sí, verdad?" Ante su vacía mirada él continuó. "Tú estás fuera de mi liga, Kagome. No quieres pasar tu tiempo con un idiota que no parece dejar de fumar, o dejar las drogas o dejar de contemplar el suicidio. Mereces mejor que quedarte pegada con un idiota como yo."

Ella desvió la mirada, como si estuviera levemente apenada.

"Yo podría darte cualquier cosa que quisieras. Podría darte cien autos – un helicóptero privado – Podría pagarte todas las cirugías plásticas que quisieras y hacerte la mujer más hermosa en el mundo-"

"Oye-!"

"Aunque eres la única quinceañera más hermosa en el mundo." Enmendó él rápidamente. "El punto es que puedo darte cualquier cosa que quieras… pero no puedo ofrecerte nada que pudiera tentarte en lo más mínimo."

Tal vez estaba equivocado? Tal vez aquí era donde ella levantaba su mentón y negaba todo eso y le decía que no le importaba ninguno de sus problemas o malos hábitos y que podía aceptarlo como era.

Él sabía mejor que elevar sus esperanzas.

"Inuyasha, cómo sé que a la primera vez que veas a alguien más linda y mejor, no correrás?" ella estaba comenzando a perturbarse. "Así es como funciona para ti, no es cierto? Mantienes a una novia, pero al minuto alguien pasa en una falda más corta la dejarás en un minuto y continuarás. Luego lo mismo pasa una y otra vez."

Él se retiró de ella con un movimiento de hombro. "Tal vez eso podría pasar. No puedo controlar mis sentimientos así que no sé cuánto durarán. Sólo estoy diciéndolo así. Me preocupo por ti. Lo siento… si eso te ofende."

Kagome lo miró con comienzos de lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos. Pero al minuto ñeque su mirada se fijó con la suya ella lo pasó. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y su rostro se modeló con shock. Su boca se abrió en un grito. "Inuya-!"

Un sonido retumbó en el largo hall de la entrada, como el sonido de un duro libro siendo golpeado contra una mesa en una biblioteca. El sonido hizo eco corto mientras su cabeza se dividía en una increíble ola de dolor. Se sentía como si su cráneo hubiera sido abierto.

Hubo un distante sonido de masas gritando, pero era como si viniera de otra habitación. Sus ojos se cerraron con sólo una leve mueca de dolor mientras su cuerpo se adormecía, perdiendo la sensibilidad en un repentino pero gentil barrido. El frío mármol del piso se sintió notablemente suave cuando aterrizó… pero todo parecía estar pasando tan lentamente.

Algo cálido estaba bajando por su rostro y cuello, empozándose en el frío piso bajo él. Colocó una mano en el costado de su cabeza, intentando frenar el flujo, pero él ya sabía por la fría sensación que se extendió desde su pecho que estaba muy golpeado.

Qué forma de morir…

------

Kagome había gritado al minuto que el arma se había disparado. Inuyasha había caído. Los invitados habían volado a las salidas como un enjambre de ratas abandonando un barco hundiéndose y Jinko Aida había agarrado a Kagome antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar para ayudar a Inuyasha.

Las lágrimas ya estaban bajando por su rostro pero escasamente registró la fría punta del arma presionada en su sien por segunda vez. No podía alcanzar a Inuyasha y eso la hizo llorar más fuerte.

------

Continuará…

------


	33. Pisando aguas poco profundas

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 32

Pisando aguas poco profundas

------

------

Kikyo suspiró mientras cerraba su celular y lo deslizaba de nuevo en su bolsillo. "La policía dijo que Jinko Aida fue dejada libre bajo fianza por su hermano. Ordenaron vigilancia las veinticuatro horas de su casa, pero parece que ella se escabulló de sus oficiales. Van a enviar un par de patrullas aquí con el Detective Sano."

"Tiene que estar por aquí en algún lugar." Razonó Sango, su ansiedad comenzaba a bordear la irritación – la mayoría apuntada a Miroku. "Esto es todo tu culpa, sabes."

"Qué?" Él no necesitaba procurar demasiado para parecer equivocado. "No soy quien puso su nombre en la lista de invitados."

"Cualquier tonto ciego podía haber visto que Kojin Adia era Jinko Aida dicho al revés!" Le espetó Kikyo, ignorando las miradas levemente alarmadas que estaba recibiendo de los invitados a su alrededor. Tal vez tener esta inestable conversación en medio del corredor del primer piso no era el mejor lugar después de todo…

"Bueno, esto de ninguna manera es mi culpa." Miroku cruzó sus brazos severamente. "Cómo se supone que iba a saber que se veía así? Además, pensé que estaba detenida por la policía. La última persona en el mundo que esperaba que apareciera en una fiesta como esta era Jinko Aida."

Sango suspiró en su propia reluctancia. "Tiene un punto."

Kikyo miró fríamente su reloj. "La policía llegará pronto." Ella giró su cabeza hacia las escaleras. "Iré a-"

Un grito cortó el aire – uno el cual sonaba sospechosamente como el comienzo del nombre de Inuyasha – pero fue interrumpido por el segundo sonido de un disparo aún más fuerte.

Todo movimiento en el corredor cesó mientras comenzaba a asimilarse por los invitados lo que habían escuchado. Luego, el pánico se elevó, y antes de que Miroku o sus dos compañeras femeninas pudieran captar totalmente la situación, ya fueron atrapados en medio de una estampida. Las personas comenzaron a bajar por el corredor, dirigiéndose en todas direcciones seguras para las escaleras.

"Por acá," espetó Kikyo la rápida orden mientras se abría camino a través de las atemorizadas multitudes hacia el elevador. Sango y Miroku no estaban muy lejos, y con todos los invitados usando las escaleras para moverse rápidamente hacia los pisos de arriba, no había nadie en el elevador para discutir sobre los pisos.

"Eso fue un arma!" Siseó Sango cuando las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar a un paso agonizantemente lento.

"Tres adivinanzas?" Preguntó Kikyo secamente.

El elevador finalmente se detuvo en la planta baja y los tres empleados esperaron con atormentada respiración… aún no estaban completamente preparados para lo que las puertas se abrieron, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba tan sorprendido.

El corredor de la entrada estaba vacío de invitados excepto por una alta rubia en un vestido púrpura que sostenía a una temblorosa Kagome contra su frente como un escudo humano. Un arma negra descansaba contra la sien de la chica, asegurando su inmovilidad. Pero al menos ella estaba viva y temblando… lo cual era más de lo que podía decirse de Inuyasha.

Sango sofocó un grito con su mano mientras retrocedía un paso en el elevador. "Oh dios… lo mató…"

El brazo de Miroku gentilmente se movió frente a ella, previniéndola de hacer algo precipitado, o tal vez sólo intentando escudarla de la vista de Jinko Aida. La rubia observó al trío con una expresión serenamente indiferente. Ella parecía completamente inconsciente y tranquila por lo que había hecho.

Kikyo fue la única quien logró mantener su fuerte resolución mientras daba unos pasos medidos fuera del elevador en el hall de la entrada. Sus tacones sonaron contra el piso de mármol en un lento y continuo paso que hizo eco a través del vacío foyer. Ella mantuvo sus manos a los lados, acercándose con cautela. "Por favor… déjala ir."

"Esta es una situación de rehenes." Respondió Jinko en una voz clara y suave voz. "No puedo hacer eso."

Desde algún lugar en la distancia, a través de toda la lluvia y las relampagueantes nubes, el sonido de una sirena entró en existencia. O Jinko no escuchó los cercanos refuerzos, o sólo había escogido ignorarlos.

"La policía está en camino." Le dijo Kikyo a la joven mujer en caso de que estuviera levemente sorda a las gimientes sirenas que rápidamente estaban haciéndose más fuertes. "No hay oportunidad de que huyas ahora… a menos que bajes el arma y corras. Corras rápido."

Jinko sacudió su cabeza levemente, retirando el seguro de su arma gentilmente. Kagome apretó sus ojos como si estuviera rezando en silencio. Jinko era inconsciente de su aparente miedo. "No intento dejar este lugar. Al menos no viva."

La mirada de Kikyo se deslizó de la terrorista y su rehén a donde el primero ya yacía casualmente a los pies de la escalera. Un horrible charco de rojo ya se había empozado alrededor de su cabeza. No había duda de dónde había sido herido; a una pulgada o dos arriba donde una normal oreja humana estaría ubicada. No era que Kikyo pudiera ver la herida. La cabeza de Inuyasha estaba volteada y estaba descansando sobre su lado lastimado… desde donde ella estaba, Kikyo no podía decir si él aún estaba vivo o no. Pero Miroku ya había advertido que una bala en la cabeza realmente era todo lo que necesitaba para matar al 'poderoso' hanyou.

"Tú." Las observaciones de Jinko habían aterrizado en Sango, quien miró furiosa a la rubia. "Ve afuera y recibe a la policía cuando lleguen. Diles que si entran muy pronto, mataré a esta niña también." Ella le dio una mirada a Miroku pensándolo después. "Y tal vez también a él."

Sango no se movió.

"Por favor… si no sales ahora, sólo añadirás a la cuenta de cuerpos." Le dijo Jinko suavemente.

Sango aún permaneció reluctante a irse. Miroku le dio un gentil codazo. "Ve." Dijo él tranquilamente.

"Pero-"

"Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto." La interrumpió él y gesturizó hacia la puerta abierta. "Ahora ve."

Sango le parpadeó confundida, probablemente nada feliz de que iba a ser despreciada de semejante situación. Pero al final sui sentido común ganó y ella se dirigió hacia las puertas.

"Y cierra la puerta a tu salida." Recordó Jinko sin rodeos.

Las puertas se cerraron con un corto ruido tras Sango, y una vez más el hall de la entrada fue sumergido en una misteriosa calma y tranquilidad. Las puertas cerradas protegían contra el sonido de la lluvia afuera, también como de la policía acercándose.

El silencio era casi insoportable. Los invitados arriba y en las otras habitaciones todavía no habían reunido el valor para investigar; eso, o seguridad había entrado y cerrado las puertas. Pero Jinko no estaba haciendo movimiento o gesto para seguir con sus amenazas, y Kikyo estaba un poco perdida en cómo tratar con ella.

Kagome rompió el silencio.

"Por qué estás haciendo esto?" susurró ella, su voz apretada con lágrimas y sollozos contenidos. "Por qué no podías dejarlo en paz!"

Los ojos de Jinko permanecieron en Kikyo, pretendiendo que no había escuchado a la chica en sus brazos.

"Le dije que había terminado!" Las palabras de Kagome se atascaron mientras su respiración se movía poco a poco con emoción. "Le d-dije que no había necesidad de estar asustado más porque-"

"Porque mató a Fushira?" Espetó Jinko bruscamente.

Kagome se sonó levemente. "Sí…" dijo ella tranquilamente. "Pero él lo merecía!"

"No!"

"Él torturó a un niño! No lo hizo por dinero – sólo lo hizo por su propia diversión!" Gritó Kagome. "Alguien enfermo como Fushira probablemente merecía ser asesinado!"

"Sin mencionar…" añadió Kikyo tranquilamente. "… todas las personas que fueron encontradas muertas en el depósito donde Inuyasha fue recuperado. Múltiples miembros de una banda rival… viejos vecinos que no soportaba particularmente… unos cuantos jefes que lo despidieron. Incluso dos de sus propios primos. Ellos no merecían morir, y creo que el castigo de Fushira se ajustó perfectamente al crimen, no lo crees?"

La punta del arma ondeó inseguramente por un momento entre la sien de Kagome y la dirección de Kikyo. Pero luego regresó, firmemente plantada en la cabeza de Kagome. "Lo amaba… y él _murió_! Sabes cuánto me está matando por dentro!"

Kikyo se encogió. "Particularmente no me importa."

"Tú crees que no mató a Inuyasha halar ese gatillo!" Kagome arañó el brazo de Jinko que la abrazaba contra el frente de la mujer, pero fue inútil. Su desesperanza estaba haciéndola débil y sin esperanza y la rabia de Jinko sólo la hacía más fuerte.

"Al menos no sufre más!" resopló Jinko. "Y pronto estaré donde ellos están… y tú también. Estás sufriendo, verdad?"

"Yo…" Kagome no pudo lograr algo más que eso. No era que tuviera mucha oportunidad para continuar…

Un profundo rugido sacudió los cimientos del edificio… emanando desde algún lugar sobre sus cabezas y reverberando abajo. Los miembros conscientes en el hall miraron los alrededores confundidos.

Fueron truenos o…?

El techo arriba gimió, seguido por el sonido de madera crujiendo e invitados gritando. Ellos voltearon sus ojos hacia arriba en mudo aturdimiento mientras el techo literalmente comenzaba a hincharse y a gotear. Las baldosas se agrietaron y se astillaron, y algunas comenzaron a caer, lloviendo alrededor del grupo.

Una baldosa se quebró cerca de los pies de Kikyo pero no se atrevió a retroceder ni mover su mirada del techo.

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

Luego un gritó sonó, confirmando sus peores temores. "_TIRO AL BLANCO!_" Y con eso, el techo se hundió completamente mientras un hueco se abría en las baldosas directamente sobre Jinko y su rehén.

Agua cayó por toneladas sobre el par.

Ninguna tuvo la fugaz oportunidad para gritar cuando la full fuerza del agua las golpeó en la cabeza y las tumbó a la dos al piso. Era como tener un par de bolsas de patatas cayendo directamente en la cabeza. Kagome cayó al piso, balbuceando y jadeando, tratando de inhalar aire que continuamente estaba alejándose por el agua. El agarre de Jinko se fue y así el arma, así que Kagome no desperdició más tiempo en correr lejos. Sus manos y rodillas se resbalaban en el resbaladizo mármol, pero sólo le tomó un momento liberarse del aguacero para arrodillarse, temblando, en una creciente piscina de agua. Ya estaba hasta sus tobillos…

"Qué demonios es…" Kikyo había acudido a retirar sus tacones o arriesgarse a resbalar y romperse el cuello.

El agua continuó cayendo en torrentes, lavando la curiosa servilleta que había estado cayendo pequeños botes en un lago. Kagome se tambaleó sobre sus pies, inconsciente al hecho de que ahora estaba empapada de cabeza a pies con un vestido que se pegaba como una arrugada segunda piel.

Sus ojos estaban en Jinko.

El arma se había ido de sus manos, probablemente cayó durante el aguacero. Ella también estaba empapada, pero como a Kagome, no pareció importarle. Estaba tambaleándose hacia Inuyasha luciendo pálida y agotada… parecía como si estuviera en shock.

El agua del continuo aguacero golpeaba contra él gentilmente, arrastrando el rojo pigmento de la sangre lejos de su charco mientras el agua la diluía. Más que diluir la sangre, sólo parecía intensificar su vibrante matiz mientras el líquido alrededor de la cabeza de Inuyasha se tornaba carmesí.

"Inu-chan…" susurró Jinko mientras se acercaba más.

"No lo toques." Espetó Kagome amargamente, dando un paso hacia su dirección. Ella fue ignorada.

"Inu-"

"**No lo toques!**" Gritó Kagome, salpicando unos pasos más.

Jinko ya estaba arrodillándose al lado de la caída superestrella, manos sobre él como inseguras o no de perturbarlo. "Inu-chan… qué te he hecho…?"

Kagome estaba viendo rojo. También estaba viendo una tentadora arma en el agua a unos pies a su derecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la levantó y la niveló hacia la espalda de Jinko Aida. "Te dispararé! Juro por dios que te dispararé si lo tocas!"

"Kagome!" Miroku avanzó para detenerla, pero Kikyo atrapó la parte de atrás de su camisa. Evidentemente no le importaba del todo la salvedad de Jinko, o sentía que alguna interferencia sacaría a Kagome del profundo final.

Como si eso no hubiera pasado ya.

Jinko alcanzó, tocando el hombro de Inuyasha, volteándolo gentilmente de lado.

Los agitados dedos de Kagome se deslizaron contra la húmeda arma, pero no disparó… sin importar cuánto estuviera determinada a llevar a cabo su amenaza. Era en vano – ella iba a ser ignorada y pasada por alto…

"Oh dios…" La voz de Jinko fue un ahogado susurro cuando finalmente tuvo un vistazo del daño que había infligido. "Yo no quise – lo siento – por favor perdóname!"

Los dientes de Kagome se apretaron. "No te atrevas a tocarlo!" Con un frustrado sonido, ella tiró el arma en el menguado aguacero a su lado y corrió hacia la espalda de Jinko. No le importaba otra cosa sino proteger a Inuyasha. La adrenalina y la rabia voltearon las mesas. Pronto Jinko se encontró siendo separada forzadamente de Inuyasha y tirada en el agua a unos pies.

Ella se desquitó tan pronto como tuvo sus sentidos en orden. Al momento que Kagome estuvo lo cerca suficiente, ella agarró a la joven por la pierna y la arrastró en el agua. Ellas se despeinaron y riñeron, halando el cabello de la otra e intentando empujar a la otra bajo el agua.

A pesar de sus fuerzas llenas de adrenalina, no fueron contrincantes para Miroku. Él primero agarró a Kagome, empujándola lejos de la pelea in orden de luego agarrar a Jinko y someterla. Kikyo de deslizó en orden de ayudar y junto lograron levantar a la húmeda rubia de pie.

"Suéltenme!" les espetó ella, pero fue incapaz de liberar sus brazos para soltarse.

"Dudo que ahora te permitan la fianza, Aida." Dijo Kikyo calmadamente. "Vamos a sacarla de aquí."

"Creo que la policía ya está aquí…" Murmuró Miroku mientras ambos medio levantaban y medio arrastraban a Jinko hacia la puerta frontal.

Kagome observó su progreso por un momento desde donde estaba sentada a seis pulgadas bajo el agua. No pudieron mantener más su atención, mientras rápidamente se levantaba y avanzaba con dificultad hacia el lado de Inuyasha.

Ella colapsó de rodillas a su lado con un splash. Jinko Aida lo había volteado… y era difícil perder la herida a través del enmarañado y rojo cabello húmedo. De ninguna manera alguien pudiera haber sobrevivido a eso… ni Inuyasha, aparentemente.

"Inuyasha…?" susurró ella mientras se acercaba más, dudando en tocarlo en caso de que lo fracturara más. "Inuyasha, por favor siéntate…"

Él permaneció pálido, flácido y muy sin vida.

Kagome apretó sus dedos en el frente de su mojada camisa. "Inuyasha – abre tus ojos." Dijo ella un poco más fuerte. "por favor – muéstrame que estás bien!"

Su única respuesta fue el silencio.

Lágrimas se empozaron con un duro nudo en la garganta de Kagome. No pudo detener la presión del edificio y comenzó a llorar. "Inuyasha!" rogó ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para arrastrarlo a su regazo. "Inuyasha – pescaré tu estúpida cabeza de cada inodoro por el resto de tu vida si te sientas por favor! Te dejaré fumar todos los malditos cigarrillos que quieras! Sólo – muévete!" Ella le dio una temblorosa sacudida mientras su dolor y desesperanza alcanzaban desesperadas alturas. "Muévete! Muévete! Muévete! **MUÉVETE!**"

Con un grito ella se jorobó sobre él, rasgando sus hombros, sacudiéndolo, gritándole para mostrar que estaba vivo. "Cualquier cosa!"

"Kagome…" Miroku estaba de regreso y no estaba solo. Varios oficiales de policía junto con el Detective Sano habían entrado al hall y estaban acercándose lenta y cuidadosamente. Una joven altamente apenada era algo para ser tratado con extrema cautela. Miroku se detuvo a unos metros de la temblorosa joven. "Él… él está…?" Su voz tembló levemente, a pesar de su valiente exterior.

"Está muerto!" Gritó Kagome, completamente angustiada y perdida. "Ella le disparó y está muerto!"

El rostro de Miroku cayó un poco… desaliento y dolor apareció en su expresión.

Bueno… no era como si la esperanza de vida de una superestrella fuera particularmente impresionante…

Kagome estaba angustiada. Había regresado a sacudirlo mientras lo mecía adelante y atrás, rezando con alguna fuerza invisible para mejorar todo. No estaba aceptando que se hubiera ido… y no iba a dejar pronto fuera de su agarre a Inuyasha. La joven sollozó contra el material manchado de sangre de su camisa. "Por favor, regresa… por favor… Te lo ruego… Haré cualquier cosa… no puedes morir ahora… no después de lo que dije…"

La cabeza de Inuyasha se ladeó con una mueca, completamente desapercibido para Kagome, pero no escapó a la atención de Miroku y la policía. El rostro de Miroku fue borrado de su miseria en favor de shock mientras ella miraba aturdida a su superestrella.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y miró a Miroku. "Llama… una ambulancia…" logró él con un poco de dificultad… más probablemente debido al agitado balanceo y sacudida de Kagome que a la bala en su cabeza.

Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió en el rostro de Miroku mientras asentía y rápidamente iba para la puerta del frente.

Kagome, habiendo estado muy ocupada llorando y rogando para haber escuchado el pequeño requerimiento de Inuyasha, continuó llorando y rogando. "Por favor… regresa… no puedes morir así… no es justo!"

Inuyasha suspiró con una poca exhalación de aire y la dejó continuar con eso.

No era del todo malo ser acunado por la chica que amaba en un momento de necesidad.

------

Continuará…

------


	34. El compromiso

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Capítulo 33

El compromiso

------

------

"Todavía no puedo creer que estuvimos ahí todo el tiempo, Yuka!" Se quejó Eri en voz alta a su amiga al otro lado de la mesa de WacDonald´s. "Estuvimos ahí desde el principio, rodeamos el lugar al menos cinco veces, y conocimos a prácticamente todos desde el chico que lava la ropa interior de Brad Pitt hasta Joi Ito, pero vimos una lengüeteada de Inuyasha?"

"Tal vez sabía que ibas a ir y se escondió?" Sugirió Kagome secamente.

"Ella tiene razón, sabes…" Dijo Ayumi, mirando al espacio. "Probablemente habríamos saltado sobre él y lo hubiéramos derribado. No creo que le hubiera gustado eso."

"Yo me hubiera lanzado a él al minuto que lo viera…" concedió Yuka con un suspiro.

"Él te hubiera lanzado." Kagome estaba cansándose de las quejas de su amiga. Desde el domingo, ellas no habían hecho nada sino gimotear sobre cómo nunca había visto a Inuyasha. "O tal vez era porque él fue herido en la cabeza y tuvo que irse temprano?" Ella regresó a absorber su malteada a través de su pajilla.

"Entonces qué pasó con esa polla, Jinko Aida?" Eri hizo una cara. "Todos dicen que le disparó y luego lloró sobre él. Y luego 'por alguna desconocida razón' ese tubo del agua explotó arriba."

Kagome sentó su mentón en una palma. "Aparentemente era esquizofrénica. Y el agua fueron los sobrinos de Inuyasha."

"De verdad? Esquizofrénica?" Yuka y Eri miraron a Kagome con renovado interés.

"De verdad? Sobrinos!" Ayumi juntó sus manos en deleite. "Amo los hombres con responsabilidades."

"Entonces cómo sabías de Aida?" Yuka prosiguió el tópico de conversación más relevante.

"Kikyo me dijo. Aparentemente, ella no viene de unos antecedentes muy felices. Su familia abusaba de ella, así que huyó con Fushira cuando tenía quince años – él era un amigo de la familia. Kikyo dijo que ya estaba muy desequilibrada a ese punto y estaba creando otras personalidades para no tener que tratar con sus problemas emocionales o su conciencia… lo cual probablemente explica por qué logró ser una cómplice para las bufonadas de Fushira. Quiero decir, cuando la conocí, me sorprendió de lo agradable que era… No pensé que tuviera la tortura en ella."

"Vaya…"

"Obviamente estaba ahí en algún lugar… el alter ego Jinko número uno debe haber salido a la superficie cuando Fushira fue asesinado y entonces vino para obtener venganza, luego a medio camino de hacer eso, la agradable Jinko reapareció y se perturbó. Resulta que no tiene idea de lo que hizo. Sin memoria de eso. Ellos querían interrogarla sobre cosas que Fushira hizo en el pasado, a ella y a otras personas, pero tampoco recuerda nada de esas cosas."

"Qué extraño." Yuka arrugó su nariz. "Cómo demonios se supone que la policía va a sentenciarla si una mitad es inocente y la otra culpable?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Creo que está bajo terapia con un plato auxiliar de píldoras de la felicidad." Lo último de su malteada desapareció en su pajilla con un borbotón y ella bajó la mirada desanimada. "Oh… no…" Era el fin del mundo!

"Te traeré una llena." Ofreció Ayumi animada, saliendo de su asiento.

"Gracias!" Llamó Kagome tras ella dulcemente.

"Creo que está traumatizada."

Kagome les parpadeó a sus dos restantes amigas quienes tenían sus cabezas juntas. "Qué?" dijo ella inexpresiva.

"Tú. Traumatizada." Yuka le parpadeó. "Dios, Kagome, ya has sido apuntada por un arma, como, tres veces ya. Has sido retenida a un lado de la carretera, secuestrada, luego mantenida como rehén por una esquizofrénica con un mal trabajo de tinte. Yo estaría charlando descarriada en un manicomio."

"Tal vez lo estoy?" Kagome sonrió secretamente. "Tal vez todo esto es una ilusión y ustedes sólo son fragmentos de mi imaginación."

Eri lucía molesta. "No soy el 'fragmento' de imaginación de nadie. Soy Eri. Yo sola. Si alguien es un fragmento, son ustedes."

Kagome le levantó la ceja. "Ese es exactamente el tipo de cosas que un fragmento de mi imaginación diría." Señaló ella. Eri se veía como si estuviera por discutir su defensa otra vez, pero en este punto, Ayumi regresó con dos nuevas malteadas y una revista bajo un brazo.

"Saliste al vendedor de periódicos o algo?" Preguntó Yuka mientras la joven bajaba la revista y las bebidas.

"No, alguien la dejó en una mesa. Pero no he leído la revista 'Sure!' de esta semana, así que la tomé."

Prontamente Ayumi se sentó entre Yuka y Eri, y juntas abrieron la revista, considerándola como alguna especie de sagrado testamento. Ellas decían 'ooh' y 'ahh' y reían ante algunos artículos con el ocasional estallido de "Oh dios mío! No creo que ella tuviera el valor para usar eso en público!"

Kagome se desconectó de su discusión altamente intelectual mientras comenzaba a sorber su nueva malteada. Ayumi había traído el sabor equivocado, pero era la intención lo que contaba. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en el domingo anterior…

Había estado convencida que estaba muerto. Estaba segura que sería la segunda vez en dos semanas consecutivas que vería morir a alguien por una herida de bala… pero era mucho peor ver a alguien que conocía desvanecerse así y cambiar de ser el amigo con el que conversaba unos momentos antes a una vacía cáscara.

Eso mostraba lo frágil que era la vida humana… cuán fácilmente podría quitarse en un pálpito.

Pero Inuyasha no era un humano completo.

No había sido hasta que la policía la había alejado con cuidado de Inuyasha que se había dado cuenta que estaba muy vivo. De hecho estaba consciente y hablando… débil y prono para desmayarse cada pocos segundos, pero para alguien con una bala en el cerebro, era un milagro.

También había estado lo bien suficiente para tomar ventaja de la situación… mucho para la ira de Kagome en el momento. Toda esa preocupación por nada? Él recibió un pellizco en la oreja por eso.

Él había sido llevado por una ambulancia antes de que Kagome lograra expresar su alivio de que estuviera aún con vida. Inuyasha había sido llevado y esa fue la última vez que lo había visto…

Había recibido la extraña llamada de Kikyo o Sango, manteniéndola al tanto de la condición de Inuyasha. Estuvo en mala condición, y no era algo de lo que se recuperaría de la noche a la mañana… pero estaba mejorando y eso de alguna forma confortaba a Kagome.

Aunque se sentiría mucho mejor si le hubieran permitido verlo…

Pero había tenido la impresión de que se había terminado. Su relación con Inuyasha estaba en su fin, y mientras ella siempre lo consideraría un amigo (y esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma), tenía la sensación de que había muy poca comunicación entre ellos. Prácticamente estaban en dos mundos diferentes. Él era una persona ocupada y tenía muchas personas luchando por su atención. Había sido informada que las dos semanas que había pasado con él habían sido sus dos semanas libres de su usual trabajo. Normalmente se esperaba que estuviera constantemente viajando, conociendo nuevas personas, peleando con nuevas personas, de turismo, haciendo campañas publicitarias, vendiendo marcas… supuestamente era una persona ocupada, lo cual era extraño para el hombre notoriamente más desempleado en el país.

La escuela había comenzado. Kagome estaba sumergiéndose en su trabajo, preparándose para sus próximos exámenes… y de regreso a tomar un rápido almuerzo en WacDonald's todos los días de escuela al mediodía. La vieja familiaridad estaba regresando a ella… pero después de sus extrañas dos semanas, se sentía extraña intentando regresar a la rutina en la que había pasado años.

"Oh oigan!" Gritó de repente Yuka, haciendo deslizar el codo de Kagome de la mesa… atascando la pajilla de su malteada en una fosa nasal en el proceso.

Rápidamente ella se enderezó. "Qué pasa?"

"Esto," Yuka se movió hacia el lado de Kagome en la mesa, deslizando la revista con ella. Señaló el artículo que se extendía en dos páginas. La mayoría estaba compuesta por grandes fotos de Inuyasha, Kagome… y extrañamente, Joi Ito?

"Qué es esto…?" ella frunció mientras leía el encabezado. "Higurashi pierde en triángulo amoroso del siglo? Qué demonios…?"

"Léelo!" Urgió Eri impaciente.

Tensiones corrieron altas el la villa costera el pasado domingo, justo antes de que Jinko Aida entrara en escena. Fuentes revelaron que la animosidad entre la quince-minutos-de fama Kagome Higurashi y la internacionalmente aclamada Joi Ito estaban balanceadas para comenzar una pelea de gatos sólo minutos antes de que Inuyasha fuera herido en el hall de la entrada.

Insertada había una foto del exacto momento cuando Kagome había seguido a Inuyasha dentro de la sala clásica después de haber sido golpeada y mojada con la bomba 'estoy interesado en ti.' El momento donde ella había halado la manga de Inuyasha para captar su atención… pero por todas las apariencias parecía que estuviera intentando alejarlo de Joi Ito. El frunce en su rostro no era exactamente bienvenido hacia Inuyasha o Ito…

El subtítulo no ayudaba particularmente. "Furiosas gatitas húmedas, miau!"

"Qué demonios es esto!" Gritó Kagome.

"Shh!" Ayumi la silenció. "Sigue leyendo!"

Kagome hizo eso.

Testigos oculares dijeron de cómo Joi Ito desgarradoramente retó a Jinko Aida después del tiroteo. La famosa cantautora permaneció al lado de la superestrella a través de todo el sufrimiento y lo acompañó al hospital en la ambulancia donde lo cuidó veinticuatro horas. Fue conmovedor y duró mucho tiempo y se reportó que Joi Ito ha sido suplementada con cafeína extra en orden de estar alrededor para el despertar de Inuyasha.

Su cariñosa lealtad evidentemente ha ganado un lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha cuando su compromiso fue anunciado ayer en la tarde. Fuentes dicen que la comunicación con Kagome Higurashi ha sido cortada y el presunto 'beso' que compartieron en vivo en la televisión dos semanas atrás fue sin duda no más que un beso amistoso. Díganle eso a la pobre Higurashi! La fan adolescente supuestamente aún está intentando seguir en contacto con Inuyasha, pero mientras planes ya han sido hechos para unir a Inuyasha al tour mundial de Ito la próxima semana, ella tendrá un tiempo duro.

Aquí está la feliz pareja!

Y ahí tan negro como el día había una foto de Inuyasha y Joi Ito tomados de las manos afuera del café Blossom. Mirando el mundo… como si estuvieran enamorados.

"Qué…?" Kagome respiró, mirando escéptica. "Pero – nada de esto es verdad! No hay triángulo amoroso – él me dijo que no estaba enamorado de Joi Ito! La que permaneció a su lado fui yo! Yo fui quien alejó a Jinko Aida de él! Joi Ito estaba atrapada en la sala clásica con todos los demás! Ella nunca lo vio irse en la ambulancia! De dónde viene todo esto!"

"Quieres decir… que esto no pasó?" Yuka frunció, probablemente dividida en a quién creerle; a su mejor amiga o a su revista.

"Nada de eso!" Gritó Kagome, sorpresa cambiando a ultraje. "Cómo pueden inventar todo eso! Apuesto que no está comprometido con ella!"

"Nop. Están comprometidos." Eri intervino con un encogimiento de hombro.

Kagome le parpadeó. "Qué?"

"Está en todos los noticieros, Kagome. Ocho millones de fans están dispuestas a destrozar a la pobre Joi Ito por su compromiso fue anunciado ayer." Le dijo Ayumi. "Mi hermana menor lloró hasta dormirse anoche cuando escuchó las noticias…"

"Yo también lloré." Yuka suspiró.

"Yo también." Asintió Eri.

"Conmigo tres." Ayumi se encogió. "Pero ahora lo superé, y estoy esperando que cualquier hijos que tengan parecerán mujeres mayores. Pero… pensamos que sabías de esto…"

"No…" Kagome frunció ante las imágenes en la revista. Ella no estaba retratada exactamente como una santa en ese artículo… lo cual era extraño porque notó que en la página siete había un artículo de moda exclusiva que la había escogido como un principal ejemplo del sentido de la moda (obviamente Kagome no era la única persona a la que le había gustado el vestido rosado… muy mal que se hubiera arruinado por toda la sangre que había recogido).

Pero lo que la había molestado era todo este asunto del compromiso. Pero Inuyasha no le había dicho el pasado domingo que había estado interesado en ella… que estaba enamorado de Kagome, no de Joi?

Sin embargo, no había dicho también que no tenía control sobre cuánto durarían esos sentimientos? Tal vez sólo habían durado una noche… tal vez esa bala había podrido sus neuronas y había olvidado sus sentimientos en favor de enamorarse de la primera mujer que viera… quien pasaba a ser una famosa cantautora.

Kagome se sentó con una cabizbaja expresión, inconsciente de lo cercanamente que sus amigas estaban considerándola. "Kagome…"

"Sí…?"

Las cejas de Yuka se juntaron en un preocupado frunce. "No tienes sentimientos por Inuyasha… verdad?"

Kagome miró su malteada, golpeando sus dedos contra la fría condensación del vaso.

Cómo se supone que iba a responder eso?

------

"Niños… que dicen…?"

Los tres trillizos movieron sus pies y miraron al piso. "Lo sentimos…" murmuraron ellos, más o menos en coro.. "… por bajar la bomba por el inodoro y romper tus tuberías y hacer un hueco en tu techo e inundar la planta baja. Lo sentimos.'

Recitado e interpretado a la perfección. Inuyasha les parpadeó a sus tres sobrinos lentamente. Por sentado, iba a costar mucho dinero reparar la tubería rota y el techo, sin mencionar los daños hechos en la planta baja de la inundación que necesitaba ser reembolsados, también como a todos los traumatizados invitados - algunos de los cuales estaban demandando compensaciones.

Sin mencionar que el agua de la villa había sido cortada, ocasionando que un desafortunado alguien (conocido como Miroku) tuviera que viajar seis o siete millas al supermercado más cercano para abastecer de suficiente agua para mantener a todos los habitantes de la villa. Y por supuesto, Miroku siendo Miroku, estaba cobrando precios competitivos por la preciosa agua. Aquellos quienes quisieran baños tenían que pagar extra.

No era que a Inuyasha le importara… él estaba en el hospital con toda el agua que pudiera desear a su disposición. Él podía chapotear en el baño de su suite por horas, jugando con su pato de goma y su novedosa rana, y sólo tenía que preocuparse por la ocasional y mirona enfermera…

Pero los trillizos_ habían_ hecho serios daños. Sin embargo, probablemente habían salvado su vida inadvertidamente también como a varias otras personas… y probablemente les había dado permiso para causar problemas en primer lugar, así que quién era el tiesto para llamar a la olla negra?

"Perdonado y olvidado." Inuyasha despidió la disculpa ligeramente y miró a su hermano mayor de pie al final de la cama de hospital. "Realmente vas a llevarte a estos tres ramilletes de alegría tan pronto? Y aquí que estaba comenzando a encariñarme."

Sesshomaru lo miró con una mirada no impresionada. "He estado haciendo algunos cálculos. Parece que no he tocado a mi esposa en siete meses… y desde que ella está supuestamente embarazada de cinco meses sólo puedo, tristemente, asumir que mi querida esposa ha estado teniendo una aventura extra marital."

"Oh…" La mirada de Inuyasha pasó a Sesshomaru a donde Rin estaba acomodando su cabello mientras veía su reflejo en una oscura ventana. "Pobre de ti?"

"Sin duda." Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. "Me alegra verte vivo, Inuyasha. No quiero infligir más la presencia mía o de los niños a tu débil condición. Además, tengo una casa que necesito recuperar, junto con mi hijo favorito."

Ante esto, los trillizos voltearon sus ojos y de inflaron. Inuyasha estuvo por decirles ahora que a Jiro le faltaban varios mechones de cabello. "La hermana siendo tan ofensivamente linda es injusto…" Gruñó Hiko.

"Irreal…" Añadió Jiro, levantando su nariz.

"La odio." Mo cruzó sus brazos.

El problema era la fábrica. Incluso Inuyasha, en su condición levemente mareada y aún en recuperación fue lo rápido suficiente para ver eso. "Bueno, no quiero retrasarlos chicos." Él hizo gestos de shoo con sus manos hacia la puerta. "Adiós, adiós! Nos vemos!"

"Rin," llamó Sesshomaru.

"Voy!" respondió ella y avanzó tras ellos. "A dónde vamos?"

Los trillizos se lanzaron a sus brazos amorosamente. "A casa, Rin." Cantaron ellos en respuesta.

"Oh bien! Porque olvidé alimentar a mi gato antes de irnos, así que…"

"Cuídense! Mi puerta siempre está abierta para ustedes!" Inuyasha los despidió animadamente hasta que la puerta se había cerrado. "Oh santo dios - qué puñado de locos!"

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo lo reprimió en una brusca voz mientras salía del baño de la suite con una base refrescada y labial. "Te das cuenta que todos ellos tienen oído a la par con la tuya?"

"Sí."

"Te importa?"

"No realmente, no."

Kikyo dio un despedido encogimiento de hombro y se sentó en la ocupada silla al lado de su cama. "Los constructores me han dado un estimado para las tuberías de agua y el daño del techo. Podemos costearlo fácilmente, pero las camareras aún están intentando remover las manchas de las planta baja."

"Oh bueno…" Inuyasha sofocó un bostezo con el reverso de su mano y regresó a sus almohadas.

"Por favor no te muevas tan vigorosamente. El doctor dice que todavía tienes trauma en la cabeza." Dijo Kikyo cansadamente.

"Probablemente de cuando Kagome me pateó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vivo…" Inuyasha levantó la mirada hacia el techo con ojos encapirotados.

"Bueno, tu cara _estaba_ presionada bien y cerca a su pecho." Kikyo le dio una oscura mirada. "Lo cual me recuerda…"

Inuyasha miró a su agente mientras alcanzaba para esculcar entre su bolso. Salió una bolsa de plástico transparente conteniendo una pequeña pieza de plata. No fue hasta que Kikyo había sacudido el contenido en su mano que Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. "Ese es el anillo de Kagome."

"De Kagome? Pensé que era de tu madre." Kikyo levantó una ceja pero le alcanzó el anillo. "La policía lo encontró cerca a donde yacía tu cuerpo… parece que lo soltó. Pero parece faltarle algo…"

Inuyasha suspiró. "El diamante debe haberse roto…"

"Diamante?" Kikyo se bufó. "Eso era un zafiro."

Inuyasha le dio una mirada a ella. "Oh. Oops." Él aclaró su garganta. "Entonces no es una gran pérdida?"

"Eso parece." La agente sonrió levemente. "De cualquier forma, he discutido algunas cosas con la agente de Joi Ito y decidimos que sería mejor si los dos combinan sus giras y se van para África en tres semanas. Debes estar recuperado para entonces."

"Oh, simplemente maravilloso!" Inuyasha hizo un acto burlón, juntando sus manos. "Y cuando Kouga venga a golpearme por comprometerme con su novia, me quedaré en esta cama por otra semana!"

"Por favor," Kikyo volteó sus ojos. "Kouga sabe que sólo es una campaña publicitaria y que él estará libre para casarse con la joven cuando terminen a mitad del viaje."

"Qué alegría." Gruñó Inuyasha, hundiéndose más en sus almohadas. "Para ser franco, no me siento para viajar a ningún lado con nadie, mucho menos a África con Joi Ito."

"Bruto."

"He sido herido en la maldita cabeza!" Inuyasha apuntó un dedo hacia el vendaje alrededor de su frente hasta su nuca. "Dame un descanso!"

"Eres un hanyou. Repito: bruto." Kikyo alisó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. Era el epítome de la casual insensibilidad - algo que Inuyasha usualmente se consideraba para llevarlo a un arte. "Estarás lo bien suficiente en tres semanas para tomar un avión. Y Joi Ito tampoco es exactamente una mala compañía."

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos. Preferiría mucho más llevar a alguien más a África… pero tenía que preguntarse si tendría la oportunidad de ver a ese alguien otra vez…

"Si tienes suerte, tal vez la ganes y hagas de este compromiso una realidad." Kikyo ladeó su cabeza sugestivamente. "Seguro que Kouga querrá colgarte por tus testículos, pero piensa en la publicidad que el verdadero _matrimonio _traería."

Inuyasha hizo una mueca levemente mientras cruzaba sus piernas bajo las cobijas. "No voy a casarme con nadie hasta que tenga cincuenta, y entonces será con una glamorosa modelo de veinte años."

"Oh buena idea." Kikyo le parpadeó. "No había considerado los beneficios a largo plazo de la soltería… te das cuenta que tu futura esposa no ha nacido todavía?"

Inuyasha se sonó. "Estoy cansado, Kikyo. Ahora déjame descansar, querida."

Ella se erizó ante la añadida y descarada palabra cariñosa pero se levantó de todas formas. "Sólo recuerda relajarte y tomarlo con calma. No pelees con los enfermeros o doctores y no te levantes a menos que necesites el baño. Aún entonces tiene que ser una emergencia."

"Sí, sí, como sea." Inuyasha la despidió mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Sólo estoy tan…" él interrumpió con un bostezo, "… cansado en este momento. Probablemente no despertaré hasta mañana."

Una sospechosa forma de decir un comentario como ese… casi como si él quisiera hacerla creer que no se movería de esa cama hasta el amanecer. Pero Kikyo sabía que la seguridad del hospital estaba en alto grado, y las enfermeras estarían asomándose cada pocos segundos para chequearlo (sólo porque era EL Inuyasha).

Recogiendo su bolso y su abrigo, Kikyo hizo su camino hacia la puerta. Ella se detuvo mientras alcanzaba la chapa y volteó, por decir algo pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha ya estaba dormido. Ella cerró su boca y levantó una ceja. Con un suspiro comenzó a moverse otra vez. "Me alegra que estés bien…"

La puerta se cerró con un suave clic, y unos segundos después Inuyasha abrió un ojo. Estaba casi conmovido por la calmada concesión de Kikyo, pero qué lamebotas podía ser esta mujer!

Con un animado silbido, él retiró las cobijas y se levantó. En el compartimiento más bajo del conjunto de cajones al lado de la cama había un juego de ropa limpia y su billetera - pequeños obsequios de Miroku.

Una peluca fue encontrada en el cajón sobre el primero, junto con una capa y un oscuro par de gafas. Sólo dolió un poco cuando pasó la capa sobre sus orejas, el borde yacía directamente sobre la sensible herida de bala. Pero no era nada terrible y nada más que una simple molestia.

Inuyasha abrió la ventana con un refrescado suspiro. Era hora de golpear las tejas!

Pero una mirada abajo a la magnífica caída de doce pisos y cambió su opinión en tomar esa salida y lentamente cerró la ventana.

Él quería golpear las tejas, pero no literalmente…

------

_No le creo a ese idiota… _refunfuñaba Kagome mientras regresaba a casa de la escuela intensiva. _Él no descansa… le disparan en la cabeza el domingo y para el martes es de nuevo la atracción!_

Las luces de los autos pasando deslumbraban sus ojos así que se mantuvo entrecerrándolos hacia el pavimento en orden de ver por donde iba. No ayudaba que estuviera exhausta y completamente agotada de estudiar. No sólo eso, sino que se sentía que no había tenido una decente noche de sueño desde el pasado viernes - casi una semana atrás.

Su paranoica preocupación por Inuyasha había estado acompañándola de noche, previniéndola de dormir por más de dos horas en el momento. Todos los días que había llegado a casa de la escuela le había preguntado a su madre si había habido alguna llamada. Pero no habían sido más que las ocasionales palabras de Sango y Kikyo. Inuyasha no la había llamado…

Se preguntó si era por estar muy enfermo, o muy perezoso.

Ecos de ese horrible temor que había experimentado cuando Inuyasha había estado en sus brazos regresaban a ella casi constantemente. No podía olvidar la simple sensación que había sentido mientras se arrodillaba en esa agua manchada de sangre y sollozaba. Su corazón aún dolía al recordar ese momento…

En el momento, había estado tan enojada consigo misma por la inhabilidad para alcanzar y atrapar un poco de su vida para mantenerla firmemente conectada en su cuerpo. Pero era como arena escapando entre sus dedos. No había nada que pudiera hacer Kagome para regresar a alguien a la vida…

A menos que supiera RCP (Resucitación Cardio-Pulmonar). Pero dudaba que incluso las habilidades médicas hubieran ayudado en esa situación.

Entonces pasó que toda esa desesperanza había sido para nada. Él podría haber alcanzado y tocado su hombro y decir "Mira, estoy bien!", pero no. Tenía que fingir unos momentos extra de muerte sólo para sacar unas lágrimas más de sus ojos.

No se dio cuenta que, por sólo esos momentos cuando verdaderamente había creído que estaba muerto, su corazón se había destrozado en un millón de fragmentos?

Probablemente no.

"Cerdo." Murmuró ella con sentimiento mientras inconscientemente pasaba a un ofendido caballero en la parada de bus.

Pero lo más deprimente de todo, fue que obviamente se preocupaba por Inuyasha y por mucho tiempo. Sabía que siempre había sido inconscientemente compasiva hacia su crisis personal, y que también había tenido algún tipo de sentimientos hacia él… pero realmente nunca había pensado en eso, o tomado el tiempo para averiguar lo que ella sentía hacia él más que su instintivo disgusto.

Ella sentía algo…

Estaba asustada de que fuera amor…

Después de todo, Kagome había tenido una pequeña muerte cuando realmente pensó que Inuyasha se había ido… dudaba que cualquier cosa menos que amor pudiera haberla hecho sentir tanto dolor.

La aterrorizaba…

Pero no tanto como el hecho de que estaba segura de que estaba siendo seguida.

Pasos hacían eco tras ella en el pavimento. No se molestó en voltear pero desaceleró ligeramente, esperando que quien fuera sólo la pasara y probara ser no más que alguien apurada a casa del trabajo. Sabía mejor que acelerar y luego ir a esconderse en un callejón donde fácilmente podría ser acorralada.

También sabía mejor que caminar a casa en la oscuridad, pero obviamente la falta de sueño había estado afectando sus sentidos. Aquí estaba caminando a casa en la oscuridad con pasos que estaban disminuyendo para igualar los suyos. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoica? Pero sólo en caso de que no, decidió agacharse y pretender reajustar sus medias. Quienquiera que fuera sería obligado a pasarla o arriesgarse a intentar algo en plena vista del camino y todos los conductores.

Para su sorpresa, los pasos se detuvieron tras ella. "No, no, no. Se supone que comienzas a correr y entonces yo te acorralo en el callejón y me salgo con la mía contigo."

Desconocido para el hombre, Kagome también pasaba a tener un pesado morral lleno con tarea de la escuela intensiva - rudamente equivalente en peso a cinco ladrillos. La estudiante se levantó lentamente y deslizó la tiranta de su hombro. Agarró su peso frente a ella por un momento antes de girar en sus talones y balancearla a full fuerza hacia su acosador.

Inuyasha nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Kagome observó perpleja cuando Inuyasha fue lanzado contra la baranda bordeando el pavimento con un suave "oof!". Obviamente no había esperado eso, y seriamente debe tener algún problema con su oído interno si Kagome había podido atraparlo sin equilibrio.

Él se deslizó al suelo luciendo aturdido. "Ow… eso dolió."

"TÚ!" Kagome gritó ahogadamente, mirando incrédula.

"Bueno ahora sé no hacer _esa_ broma contigo en el futuro." Inuyasha se levantó con un poco de apoyo de la baranda. No la soltó incluso cuando finalmente estuvo derecho. "Sabes, la mayoría de las chicas saltarían ante una oferta como esa."

A la indignación de Kagome le fue dado un rudo golpe. "Cómo te atreves a escabullirte sobre mi como una especie de horripilante acosador!"

"Oh, no retuerzas tus pantys. Soy billonario. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que acosar estudiantes."

"Y aún estás aquí acosándome." Kagome colgó su morral sobre su hombro y cruzó sus brazos enojada. "Qué quieres?"

Inuyasha le parpadeó. "Así?"

Kagome le parpadeó.

"Fui herido en la cabeza, pasé cuatro días en cuidados intensivos, y cuando finalmente tengo la oportunidad de verte otra vez me preguntas qué demonios quiero?" Él sonó honestamente ofendido.

"Yo no dije 'demonios'." Discutió Kagome por amor de la piedad, ya contrariada de cómo se sentía por el tema actual. "Y para tu información - _Estoy_ contenta de verte."

"Oh bien." Murmuró Inuyasha sarcásticamente y le dio una sucia mirada. "Ahora que todas las formalidades están hechas, me iré, verdad?"

Él hizo por comenzar a alejarse, pero Kagome rápidamente atrapó su manga y lo devolvió. "Lo siento… han sido unos días difíciles… y estoy muy cansada… y creo que estoy desarrollando artritis porque todas mis coyunturas duelen…"

"Esa es tu excusa para todo." Él volteó hacia ella.

"Bueno, la tuya siempre es "Fui herido en la cabeza!"." Ella fingió una tonta voz en una burlona parodia de la suya.

Inuyasha se erizó. Kagome se erizó. Por largo rato, simplemente se miraron, cuadrando sus hombros, y apretaron sus puños como si fueran a embarcarse en una seria pelea - al menos verbalmente.

Finalmente, Inuyasha espetó. "Lo que sea que esté mordiéndote, deseo que lo escupas!"

Kagome espetó en respuesta. "Cómo pudiste comprometerte así!" espetó ella, pero al momento que había terminado colocó una mano sobre su boca con horror. Bueno… muy tarde para echar atrás sus palabras…

Inuyasha, sin embargo, estaba deleitado. "Oh, quieres decir Joi Ito y yo?" preguntó él en un tono tímido mientras bajaba sus gafas para considerarla. "Así que al final, sólo estas celosa."

"No."

"Sí, lo estás."

"No lo creo."

"_Yo _lo creo."

"Tú sólo estás poniendo palabras en mi boca." Respondió ella acaloradamente, ahora asustada. "Sólo tengo curiosidad… después de ese maravilloso discurso que me diste sobre no estar interesado en ella, te das la vuelta y te comprometes con ella."

"En realidad, estábamos planeando comprometernos mucho antes de que dijera la palabra 'tú'." Dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente.

"Dos caras!" declaró ella en voz alta.

"Tal vez si la pretendiera - lo cual no!" Le gritó Inuyasha fuertemente. "La única chica en el maldito mundo que me importa eres tú! Todo lo demás sólo es publicidad!" Él golpeó gentilmente su cabeza. "Idiota!"

Kagome lo observó alejarse para encontrar asiento en una banca cercana. Ella pausó un momento para mirar alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba sentado en una banca en medio de su mundana pequeña calle, pero aparte de las personas en los autos, no había gente para ser vista. Los conductores estaban muy ocupados observando el camino que la acera por la extraña celebridad.

Por supuesto Inuyasha no estaba ayudando con sus gafas, sombrero y peluca. Las celebridades eran personas extrañas… pasaban mucho de sus vidas esforzándose por ser famosos y reconocidos, y cuando finalmente alcanzan esas metas, se ponen un sombrero y gafas para esconder quienes son.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y se detuvo en seco.

"Otro cigarrillo?" comentó ella mientras se acercaba.

"Oh, este no es para mi." Él la invitó con una mano mientras descansaba su otro brazo en el espaldar de la banca, el encendido cigarrillo sostenido tan lejos como fuera posible. "Este es para ti."

Kagome le dio una plana mirada. "No voy a fumar eso. No me someto a semejante presión. No recibo dulces de extraños, y si me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero, juro que gritaré tan fuerte que la policía al otro lado del distrito en su tienda de rosquillas escucharán y vendrán corriendo y entonces estarás en profundos-"

"Qué, has estado practicando el discurso de mami desde que tenías tres años?" Se burló él sarcásticamente. "Ven aquí ya."

Kagome se acercó más, pero se rehusó a sentarse. Inuyasha volteó sus ojos y finalmente la agarró por el frente de su blusa escolar para bajarla junto a él. El resultado fue que terminó medio esparcida por su regazo… un error que rápidamente corrigió ella en un loco forcejeo para sentarse derecha con unas buenas diez pulgadas entre ellos. "Peleón."

"Anda." Él ofreció el cigarrillo. "Uno. Prometo que te dejaré en paz después de eso."

"Muérdeme!"

"Cómo puedes ser tan rápida en juzgarme por fumar cuando no sabes como sabe uno?" Dijo él imparcialmente, frunciéndole.

Kagome lo miró, perpleja por su razonamiento. Tal vez él sólo pensaba que sería sexy fumar para una chica y que por eso era que estaba haciendo esto? Pero ella vio el reto en sus ojos y sabía que sólo se burlaría de ella si se echaba para atrás…

Pero qué si fuera una pequeña presión? Ella muy bien no dejaría a Inuyasha tener lo mejor de ella!

Con un irritado suspiro, ella le arrebató el prendido y pequeño cigarrillo blanco y manejó torpemente su forma. Por un momento el sofocante humo amenazó con hacerla sucumbir a un ataque de tos, pero milagrosamente su frescura se mantuvo y consideró el pequeño cigarrillo con disgusto mientras lo sostenía en alto. "Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para esto…" le dijo ella gruñonamente.

Inuyasha estaba observándola expectante. "Y bien?"

"Dame un minuto." Ella mordió su labio ansiosamente.

"Oh vamos - no te matará!" se bufó él.

"Lo hará si mi madre llega a pasar en el bus." Kagome dio un vistazo sospechosamente por cualquier bus pasante.

"Sólo hazlo."

"Está bien… está bien…"

Ella exhaló lentamente, preparándose para el reto. Inuyasha aún estaba observándola… y por la mirada en su rostro, estaba esperando que se acobardara al último momento. Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, ella se sorprendió a sí misma y a Inuyasha cuando rápidamente le dio una aspirada al cigarrillo.

Por un momento, estuvo bien. No se sintió mal o particularmente bien… pero luego había olvidado exhalar y el humo en sus pulmones la había dominado por completo. Sin un rábano de consideración al ambiente, rápidamente Kagome lanzó el cigarrillo y se dobló mientras tosía lo que sentía como su más vital órgano.

Grandioso, ahora se sentía enferma.

Inuyasha rió mientras golpeaba suavemente su espalda. "No debiste chupar tan duro para la primera vez - y no hay dobles significados aquí." Él sonrió. "Cómo se siente?"

"Como si muriera…" Kagome gruñó patéticamente, aún incapaz de deshacerse del horrible sabor a tabaco de su boca. Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo. "Urgh…"

Inuyasha la enderezó, pero ella sólo colapsó contra su hombro, tosiendo todavía. "Sabe mal, huh?"

"Peor que mal…" El entrecejo de Kagome se arrugó con un frunce. "Cómo puedes hacer eso voluntariamente? Quiero decir, realmente debes haberte obligado a comenzar _ese_ tipo de hábito."

"Entonces entiendes lo mala que es la adicción si tengo problemas en dejar algo tan malo como eso?"

Kagome logró calmar su ataque de tos lo suficiente para mirarlo, confundida, pero levemente más comprensiva. "Supongo…" susurró ella roncamente. "Pero no estás acostumbrado ahora?"

"No." Él movió su cabeza. "Los humanos se acostumbran a él; sus papilas gustativas se desvanecen, y así su sentido del olfato y se disfruta. Pero para un hanyou, cada cigarrillo es como el primero… pero tengo una adicción de toda la vida así que no puedo parar."

"Ahí es donde comienzo a simpatizar y te dejo que continúes dañando tu cuerpo?" Preguntó Kagome imparcialmente.

"Nah…" Él se encogió con un hombro. "Sólo esperaba que entendieras que soy un esclavo a mis necesidades. Puedes haber dicho que pescarás mi cabeza de los inodoros por el resto de mi vida, pero no creo que lo hagas… no creo que _debas_. Tal vez es mejor si sólo te mantienes lejos de mi."

Así que él había estado consciente la mayoría de su ruego el domingo en la noche… Kagome sintió un hormigueo de vergüenza expandirse por sus mejillas pero hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo. "Lo haría." Dijo ella tranquilamente. "Tal vez sólo necesitas ayuda, eso es todo. Tú sabes… dos cabezas son mejores que una."

Él sonrió. "No lo sé… tú pareces ser de mala suerte. Por las últimas dos semanas que hemos estado juntos he sido blanco de bombas, arrestado por la policía, culpado por intento de asesinato, encañonado por un secuestrador, secuestrado, abofeteado varias veces, perdido todas mis novias, comprometido con una mujer que no conozco realmente o me importe, sin mencionar que también tuve una sobredosis, descubrí que mi padre era un idiota y casi salgo castrado por Kikyo cuando descubrió que te emborraché."

"Vaya… Yo sólo he sido apuntada con un arma un par de veces." Ella descansó su mentón en su hombro. "Pero puedo soportar un par de veces más… si quisieras."

Su mano pasó sobre su cabeza, alborotando su cabello. "Eres una chica dulce." Él sonrió mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la cima de la suya.

Una picazón de lágrimas hizo que los ojos de Kagome comenzaran a llenarse. Ahora estaba muy segura de que tenía que ser amor… aunque realmente deseaba que no lo fuera. Su vida nunca había sido tan desastrosa o complicada hasta que él había entrado en ella, y aún así no había detenido a su corazón de alcanzarlo. Ella no había querido que removiera su brazo de su hombro, o se dejara de recostarse en ella en cualquier sentido. Pero sabía que su vida era una extraña… la atención de los medios, la falta de privacidad en cualquier cosa que hiciera, y las falsas sonrisas y personalidades que lo rodeaban día y noche era un mundo del que Kagome no quería un parte. Ella no podía tomar uno sin el otro… no podía tener a Inuyasha y dejar a fuera todas las fallas de su estilo de vida.

Kagome no podía manejar lo que él necesitaba que manejara… e Inuyasha no podía ser el hombre que ella necesitara que fuera.

Silenciosas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, pero Inuyasha pareció notar que estaba llorando. Él se enderezó un instante. "Qué pasa?" preguntó él bruscamente, probablemente preocupado de que hubiera hecho algo para perturbarla.

"Quiero estar contigo…" le dijo ella honestamente, su voz amarrada con lágrimas. "Pero no puedo vivir el resto de mi vida como la he vivido las últimas dos semanas-"

"Eso fue algo aparte, Kagome!" interrumpió él. "No serás secuestrada cada semana-"

"No - quiero decir con todos observándome y tomando fotos e inventando historias que no son verdad!" ella secó furiosamente sus lágrimas. "Todos son tan falsos y farsantes - No puedo soportar estar rodeada de ellos. No tendré ninguna privacidad si me quedo contigo! No puedo vivir así!"

Por un momento, Inuyasha se vio lo enojado suficiente para golpear algo… pero pareció disiparse en segundos y se vio agotado. "No estoy pidiéndotelo. No tenemos que vernos otra vez si no quieres-"

"No!" gritó Kagome, agarrando su brazo.

Él le parpadeó, sorprendido ante su explosión.

"Quiero verte otra vez!" ella se sonó, encontrando difícil distinguirlo a través de las lágrimas. "Quiero verte todo el tiempo - pero no puedo!"

"Qué?" Inuyasha frunció, no siguiéndola todavía.

"Me preocupo por ti… _realmente_." Ella soltó su brazo y presionó sus manos sobre su rostro. "Estoy asustada en dejarte porque sé que probablemente harás algo estúpido cuando no estoy ahí para mantenerte en línea. Pero me aterroriza quedarme contigo y que mi vida sea destrozada por millones de personas… o que resulte involucrada con drogas y pandillas y todo ese tipo de cosas…"

"No siempre es así." Dijo él rápidamente, viendo esperanza. "Estas pasadas dos semanas han sido extrañas, incluso para mi. Realmente no es tan agitado ser famoso como puedas pensar."

"No quiero ser famosa." Dijo Kagome débilmente.

"Entonces sólo sé Kagome y quédate conmigo." Él atrapó su mano y la llevó hacia su mejilla. Sus dedos estaban fríos y contrastaban completamente con el calor de sus manos y rostro. Kagome lo miró lentamente, asustada con la urgencia que vio ahí. "Por favor?"

No era una palabra que agraciara su vocabulario con frecuencia.

Ella estaba perdida por palabras…

Tal vez él lo hizo para intentar tentarla, o sellar el trato, pero ahí fue cuando la besó. Kagome casi estaba lo sorprendida suficiente para alejarse… pero no por completo. El beso fue dulce y lento - no corto y cruel como el primero que le había dado. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, instalándose contra la curva de su quijada en la forma de un besador profesional. Kagome estaba dolorosamente consciente de la experiencia y habilidad que exhibía… pero eso no significaba que fuera dejada fría. Por el contrario, ella sintió débiles sus rodillas - peligroso si hubiera estado de pie - mientras su corazón comenzó a asemejar el sonido de un caballo galopante en su pecho. Se sintió mareada e indefensa…

Se sintió amada.

Inuyasha simplemente se sintió en casa… y justo entonces estaba intentando voluntariamente hacer cualquier cosa para convencer a Kagome de permanecer con él.

Pero de repente ella se separó y bajó su mirada al pavimento, un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas.

"Qué?" preguntó él con cautela.

Kagome no respondió por un momento, pero rápidamente estampó su pie en el suelo y cerró fuertemente sus ojos como una fan en un arrebato de alegría. "Besé a Inuyasha!"

"Todavía estoy aquí, sabes." Le recordó él.

"Lo sé, lo sé… es sólo que te he sabido de ti por mucho más de lo que has sabido de mi." Le dijo ella, mirándolo con un rastro de disculpa en sus ojos. "Crecí escuchando tu nombre y viendo tu cara a donde iba… es extraño que finalmente te conociera… y te besara…"

"Y hacer que me enamorara de ti."

Kagome le parpadeó sorprendida. Él le parpadeó como la perfecta visión de inocencia. "Qué dijiste?" susurró ella.

"Qué?" dijo él con cautela. "No estoy autorizado a decir eso ni nada?"

"No, es sólo… cuándo pasó?"

"Cuando le dijiste a Jinko Aida no tocarme, supongo." Sonrió él. "Eres linda cuando amenazas a la gente!"

"Pero…" Pero ahora qué? Se supone que debía decir que sentía exactamente lo mismo? Amaba a una superestrella y él la amaba, pero no quería ser la esposa o la novia de una superestrella que cada fan conspirara para odiar y mutilar… alguien quien fuera señalada por la prensa simplemente por amar a alguien más.

Inuyasha era rico, exitoso, y bien parecido… cuánto pasaría antes de que alguien más linda llegara y captara su ojo?

Ella vociferó sus temores tranquilamente. "Cómo sé que lo dices en serio…?"

"Crees que estoy mintiendo?" frunció él.

"No, sólo creo que puedes decirlo en serio, pero probablemente no soy la chica más inteligente o linda en el mundo. Cómo sé que tu atención no se perderá?" Ella raspó sus zapatos nerviosamente contra el cemento planchando el pavimento bajo sus pies.

"Oh, Kagome…" Él dispersó su preocupación. "Por supuesto que no eres la chica más inteligente o linda que he conocido." La mirada de Kagome podría haber congelado el interior de un volcán. Inuyasha de alguna forma falló en notar su helada mirada. "Pero eres la única por la que me preocupo. Créelo o no, no voy por ahí declarando amor a cada chica que conozco."

"Sí, lo haces." Corrigió ella bruscamente. "Te escuché hablándole a tu novia la semana pasada - dos de ellas de hecho."

"Sí, pero es en serio esta vez." Respondió él en un tono igualmente brusco. "Se supone que conoces mi voz de mentir - ahora estoy mintiendo?"

"También estás comprometido a una famosa cantante." Señaló Kagome. "No creo que haya suficiente espacio en esta relación para mi, tú, Joi Ito y tu inflado ego."

"No hay necesidad de hacerlo personal," dijo él cortadamente, cruzando sus brazos y recostándose. "Sabes, la mayoría de las chicas saltarían ante la oportunidad que estoy ofreciéndote."

"Y qué oportunidad es esa?" preguntó ella, queriendo clarificación.

"Dejarme cuidar de ti…" se encogió él.

Kagome suspiró. "No quiero ser tu mascota…"

"Entonces estoy dándote la oportunidad de cuidarme. Para mantenerte tirando todos mis cigarrillos por el inodoro y detenerme de ir a todas esas fiestas. Golpearme cada vez que mire a otra mujer - porque dejaría de hacer todas esas cosas por ti, sabes." Él hizo una leve mueca. "Eres la única con la que puedo hablar así… Te dije una vez que tengo problemas en saber quién soy - pero cuando estoy contigo me siento natural y tranquilo, como si fueras la otra mitad mía que ha estado perdida toda mi vida."

Kagome tragó duro. "Leíste eso en alguna caseosa novela romántica?"

"No," sonrió él. "He estado pensando mucho desde que recibí este agujero en mi cabeza, y así es como me siento."

Kagome sonrió, conmovida por sus palabras. "Es dulce."

Él sonrió fácilmente. "Necesito tu compañía, Kagome… si te rehúsas entonces tendré que renunciar a todo mi dinero y propiedades e ir a vivir contigo en tu linda casita."

"Harías eso?" Kagome lo miró con amplios ojos.

"Seguro…" él se encogió. "Si fuera posible, quiero decir."

Sí, ahí estaba el hecho de que alguien con el estatus de Inuyasha en la sociedad encontraría difícil escapar de ese estatus, aún si renunciara a todo e intentara vivir una vida normal. Además, también estaba el hecho de que no tendría idea de cómo vivir una vida normal - no que sería normal con la prensa acampando en su puerta en los suburbios de donde sea que eligiera vivir.

Era imposible volverse un no-famoso tan fácilmente.

Cuánto habían estado hablando? Kagome miró su reloj y gruñó mentalmente. Media hora… sería afortunada si su madre no hubiera llamado ya a la policía y reportado su pérdida. No la habría sorprendido, no con la suerte que Kagome tenía últimamente para mantenerse fuera de problemas.

"Tenemos una vacante en el personal." Dijo Inuyasha indiferente mientras inspeccionaba sus uñas. "La chica que normalmente escogía mi ropa fue despedida por filtrar información a Fushira y a sus camaradas. Los requisitos son que tienes que ser mayor de catorce años con un decente sentido del estilo."

Kagome no pudo evitar la sonrisa que lentamente estaba expandiéndose por su rostro.

Inuyasha la miró, aparentemente en modo de negocios. "Como la Revista Sure! Ya te ha escogido dos veces por tu asombroso sentido del estilo, imaginé que podrías estar interesada."

"Podría. Qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó ella, siguiéndolo.

"Bueno, Srta. Higurashi, todo lo que tiene que hacer es estar disponible todo el tiempo - preferiblemente viviendo en la villa misma, en orden de escoger mi ropa cada mañana con los eventos del día en mente. Puedes tener que acompañarme de gira, pero si eso no funciona con tu agenda escolar siempre puedo contratar un estilista temporal. En caso contrario, eres libre de ir y venir una vez que hayas escogido lo que voy a usar." Finalmente él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "Y si tu trabajo requiere algo más de ti, prepárate para aceptar responsabilidades más grandes…"

"Sólo si puedo llevar a mi familia." Ahora ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

"Tenemos más que suficientes habitaciones para acomodar a tres personas más."

"Y mis amigas?"

"No esas tres personas."

"Y qué hay de mi casa y el Templo?" preguntó ella rápidamente.

Él acarició su mentón. "Supongo que puedo discutir el prospecto de hacerme cargo de un Templo con Kikyo. Podemos invertir un poco en restaurar los edificios y emplear a más personas para cuidar de él con los antiguos cuidanderos viviendo ahora en otro lugar…"

"También tendrían que manejar al Abuelo," previno Kagome. "No creo que renuncie al Templo tan fácilmente."

"Es justo." Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. "Todos esos términos son aceptables?"

Kagome ladeó su cabeza. "Eso creo," dijo ella animadamente.

"Podrías tener que firmar algunas cosas… como no demandar si eres secuestrada otra vez mientras estás bajo mi protección."

"Es justo."

"Y mejor que le hagas claro a tu familia que son empleados, no pequeñas estrellas."

"También es justo." Bueno, tal vez Souta necesitaría un poco de convencimiento.

Inuyasha sonrió gentilmente y tocó su mejilla. "Entonces pásalo corriendo a tu familia. Si aceptan mudarse, puedes comenzar después de que regrese de la gira."

Una gira? "Cuándo será eso?"

"Voy a irme en tres semanas… No regresaré hasta tarde en julio." Esa sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.

El corazón de Kagome dolió levemente. Eso era mucho tiempo… "Puedo manejar dos meses sin ti. No eres todo mi mundo, sabes." _Todavía_. "Y estaré leyendo cada revista que pueda tener en mis manos para asegurarme de que no estás haciendo nada que no deberías." Le informó ella.

"En tanto como te encuentre en la villa cuando regrese." Dijo él.

Kagome le sonrió. De una forma u otra ellos iban a hacerlo funcionar. Tal vez su madre necesitaría una pequeña conversación, pero estaba segura que con la promesa de perder todos sus problemas monetarios su madre no se resistiría mucho a la idea. Souta saltaría ante la oportunidad de vivir en el mismo edificio que Inuyasha, y el Abuelo… en tanto como al Abuelo le fuera permitido visitar el Templo al menos una vez por semana, estaría feliz a donde lo llevaran.

Era un gran compromiso, pero Kagome no podía ver otra forma de estar al lado de Inuyasha sin la molestia de la prensa cayendo sobre ella. Una pequeña parte de ella sabía que estaba renunciando a mucho por un chico… pero la parte más grande cantaba que estaba enamorada y que lo seguiría al infierno si eso significaba que podía estar con él.

También tenía dos meses para cambiar de opinión… así que Kagome se sintió lejos de arrinconada o presionada. Lo cual probablemente era por qué estaba considerando esto…

Mirando su reloj, ella hizo una mueca otra vez. "Probablemente mi madre está colgando afiches de extraviada míos en este momento." Dijo ella, deslizándose de él en la banca antes de levantarse. "Mejor me voy."

Inuyasha la siguió. "Probablemente no me verás por otros dos meses."

Probablemente dos meses era tiempo suficiente para recuperarse del trauma de sus últimas dos semanas juntos. Kagome sonrió de todas formas y alcanzó para abrazarlo cálidamente. "Te extrañaré."

"Yo igual."

Cuando él se separó, fue sólo para besarla otra vez. La sensación de labios contra los suyos era una extraña, y Kagome sabía que le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a eso. Pero eso no detuvo al beso de despertar cosquillosas mariposas en su estómago o hacer que las puntas de sus pies se curvaran menos.

Eventualmente se separaron. "Realmente tengo que irme." Le recordó ella.

"Yo también… Kikyo hará un agujero igual en el otro lado de mi cabeza si descubre que me fui." Asintió él.

Fueron otros diez minutos antes de que finalmente apartaran caminos, pero escasamente estaban perdidos para ese momento.

**------**

**Una especie de epílogo**

Dos meses era mucho tiempo, pero el suficiente para Kagome convencer a su madre de que la mudanza era beneficiosa para todos ellos. La Sra. Higurashi obviamente tenía sus reservas después de ver todo por lo que pasó su hija, pero eventualmente sucumbió a la insistencia de Kagome. Además, no pudo resistirse a la oportunidad de mudarse a una villa costera completada con un Porsche plateado complementario y una piscina.

La Sra. Higurashi tomó un trabajo de media jornada junto a la cocinera, e insistió que su familia comiera junta cada noche lloviera o brillara.

Inuyasha no se ocupó del Templo Higurashi - Sesshomaru lo hizo. Él también hizo al Abuelo de Kagome jefe del departamento que supervisaba el cuidado del edificio del Templo. El anciano estaba ligeramente infeliz sobre la comercialización, pero también le pagaban obscenas cantidades de dinero por primera vez desde su retiro. Una vez más, el disgusto fue breve.

Souta todavía logró mantener una vida normal, salvo por el hecho de que ahora era el chico más popular en su escuela y tenía su propio grupo de féminas.

Las amigas de Kagome nunca lograron captar un vistazo de Inuyasha…

Ni Angelique Spagni, sin importar cuántas veces llamara.

Como se esperaba, el último y más grande hijo de Sesshomaru resultó no tener una simple gota de sangre de demonio perro. Como resultado, Sesshomaru está disfrutando grandemente de su arreglo de divorcio, a pesar del hecho de que fue dejado con los trillizos. Con frecuencia Miroku era llamado o no de niñera mientras Sesshomaru tomaba el ocasional 'viaje de negocios confidencial' con su secretaria. Miroku también engañaba o no a Sango para que se le uniera con frecuencia.

El chisme alrededor de la vida amorosa de Inuyasha se desvaneció, sólo fluctuante de vez en cuando ex-novias vendían sus historias a periódicos o cuando Joi Ito eventualmente se casó con Kouga. El mundo olvidó a Kagome y sus dos semanas de fama salvaje. Su privacidad y vida personal permaneció intacta y una vez más, los extraños no tenían idea de quién era ella o cómo pronunciar su nombre.

La vida se instaló en general y Kagome se volvió una experta en esquivar los tabloides, aunque Inuyasha nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser tan afortunado. Él continuó viviendo en el ojo público por muchos años, aunque su popularidad estuvo en algún momento anulada por un nuevo cantante latino. Sin embargo, un bien expandido rumor de Kikyo sobre cierto cantante y una cirugía plástica tuvo a Inuyasha de nuevo en la cima.

Inuyasha, por una vez, logró eventualmente logró alejarse de fumar con un poco de ayuda de Kagome - este proceso de dejarlo fue el origen de muchas discusiones que sacudieron los cimientos de la casa casi tanto como la bomba de los trillizos (un evento más renombrado que el disparo en la cabeza de Inuyasha). Pero a pesar de los altibajos, Inuyasha escasamente fue a algún lado sin su 'estilista personal'…

… y por primera vez en su sobre-expuesta y controversial vida; a donde él iba nunca estaba solo.

------

Continuará…

------


	35. Epilogo

Dead Famous

Por Rozefire

------

------

Epílogo

Medias rosa y trabajos de nariz

------

------

"Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido, Kagome. Hemos estado aquí casi dos meses completos y ninguno de nosotros ha sido herido, secuestrado, mutilado, traumatizado o empujado por los acantilados."

Kagome golpeó la cabeza de Souta. "Toco madera."

"Oye…"

La Sra. Higurashi sonrió mientras continuaba picando las zanahorias para el almuerzo. Cocinera obviamente apreciaba el trabajo que hacía la madre de Kagome - la liberaba de tiempo suficiente para hablar en el teléfono de la cocina con parientes alemanes, lo cual estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

"El Abuelo va a regresar a tiempo para la cena?" preguntó Souta, sin levantar la mirada del tazón de mezcla para pastel que estaba limpiando con su dedo.

"Posiblemente." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi sobre la fuerte charla de la cocinera alemana con diarrea verbal. "Puede estar un poco ocupado con el Templo, pero saben quién más regresa hoy?"

"Inuyasha!" corearon sus hijos felizmente.

"Ya era tiempo!" Dijo Souta con su dedo cubierto de chocolate. "Hemos estado viviendo en su casa lo suficiente."

"Bueno, esta no es sólo su casa, sabes." Señaló Kagome, robando un pequeño trozo de zanahoria mientras la espalda de su madre estaba volteada. "Él ha estado viviendo en su mansión americana por las últimas dos semanas."

"Será mejor que traiga algunos recuerdos…" Souta regresó a lamer el tazón.

Era típico realmente. Souta tenía que conocer al chico más rico y más popular en el mundo y ya tenía la vibra de gran hermano por el. Kagome pasó una mano sobre su cabeza cariñosamente y se bajó de su banquillo para ir a encontrar algo interesante que hacer hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

En cuanto había salido de la cocina tres húmedos manchones la habían pasado corriendo.

"Jiro! Regrésame mi inhalador!"

"Por qué! No lo necesitas! Lo robaste de algún nerd!"

"Oye! No soy un nerd!"

Los trillizos no hacían nada sino jugar en la piscina cuando estaban por ahí. Una vez más, su padre y su secretaria se habían ido a otro de sus viajes de negocios 'confidenciales' y dejado a todos los pequeños queridos con el personal de la villa. Kagome tuvo que preguntarse lo que Sesshomaru y su secretaria hacían en esos 'viajes de negocios'… se iba con frecuencia por tanto tiempo que los trillizos prácticamente estaban viviendo todo el tiempo en la casa de su tío.

Y también estaban teniendo una influencia más bien siniestra sobre Souta… mucho para la desaprobación de la Sra. Higurashi. Después de todo, eran tantas veces que Souta podía observar a los tres chicos empujar insospechados paseantes (usualmente Miroku) en la piscina por la mañana cuando estaba más fría sin unírsele.

Sin embargo, al menos había una alegría de tener los hijos de Sesshomaru en la villa. Además de no tener que preocuparse por traspasantes paparazzi (perseguir hombres con cámaras era especialidad de los trillizos) la villa también era agraciada con su hermana menor.

Sakura era una muñeca viviente. No había otra forma de describirla.

"Señorita Kagome…?"

Kagome bajó la mirada a la pequeña niña con una mano cerrada en la falda de Kagome. Ella era como una versión en miniatura de su padre - blanco cabello y rostro angular, pero había una suavidad infantil en ella…

Probablemente debido a todos los lazos y moños en los que a la Sra. Higurashi le gustaba vestirla.

"Sí?" Kagome la miró expectante.

La pequeña estaba pasando de un pie a otro en la clásica danza de 'no puedo aguantar'. "Realmente necesito ir al baño…"

Su apariencia era donde todas las similitudes con su padre terminaban. A pesar de su habilidad para dar la perfecta expresión indiferente ante las películas más aterradoras, era tan linda como un botón.

"Bueno… no puedes ir sola?" preguntó Kagome.

"Si voy sola, el payaso en el tragaluz me atrapará…" chilló Sakura.

Kagome suspiró y tomó la pequeña y húmeda mano de Sakura en la suya. "Bien entonces. Vamos juntas."

------

"Aquí hay una foto de él en su cumpleaños veintiuno, el mes pasado." Kikyo le alcanzó a Inuyasha la fotografía tamaño A4 mientras la limosina continuaba saltando en los baches del camino.

"Disgustante…" Inuyasha arrugó su nariz ante el rostro perfecto mirándolo. "Por qué estás mostrándome estas. Estás intentando destrozar mi autoestima?"

"Y aquí hay una foto de él en su cumpleaños dieciocho hace tres años." Kikyo sonrió levemente mientras le alcanzaba la última foto.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron. "Dios mío! Esa nariz!"

Kikyo cruzó sus brazos. "Él tuvo una mayor reparación de cirugía plástica cuando tenía diecinueve años para tener un rostro que igualara su voz." Ella levantó su mentón. "Parece que nuestro amante latino en realidad es-"

"- Tan feo como el pecado." Inuyasha no podía haber estado más deleitado. "Kikyo, chica maravillosa. Dos meses de vacaciones y regreso con este maravilloso regalo!"

"También tiene muchos tiquetes no pagos y va saltar a bares cada semana con al menos cinco prostitutas en sus talones." Le informó Kikyo.

"Vaya, eso es más de lo que yo-" Inuyasha se interrumpió bajo el escrutinio de Kikyo. "Um… _soñaría_ en hacer."

Kikyo volteó sus ojos antes de voltear hacia las oscuras ventanas para ver la cercana villa en la distancia. "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo."

"Qué?"

"Invitar a la familia de Kagome Higurashi a la villa y hacer a dicha chica tu estilista personal." Kikyo dirigió una ilegible mirada hacia él. "Un movimiento interesante. Yo la habría hecho famosa si fuera tú… ella tiene un inusual talento con el piano. Podría haber llegado lejos."

"Ella no quiere ir más allá de la puerta del jardín." Inuyasha se encogió. "Si eso es lo que quiere, entonces no es mi asunto explotar su talento."

"Eso suena inusualmente sabio de ti…" Kikyo frunció.

"Inusualmente soy una persona sabia, Kikyo." Se burló él.

"Por supuesto que lo eres."

"Y…" Inuyasha regresó las fotografías al regazo de su agente. "Cómo planeas controlar la situación Higurashi?"

"Bueno, viendo cómo los tabloides eventualmente sabrán que Kagome Higurashi ahora es una residente permanente en tu villa, naturalmente van a haber unas pocas cejas levantadas." Kikyo lo demostró con su ceja, pero eso probablemente no fue intencional… "Diremos que encontró su llamado como una estilista y desde que tú necesitabas una - la escogiste. Eso será todo. También diremos que su madre es una magnífica chef así que la contratamos también, en las cocinas."

"Eso no será suficiente para satisfacer su lujuria por rumores…" le recordó Inuyasha distraídamente.

"Persistencia, mi querido Inuyasha." Kikyo despidió su preocupación. "Los medios perderán interés después de unas semanas si no les damos indicación de que hay algo más en la situación. Así que nada de ir a citas públicas con ella por un tiempo - y si te casas con ella, tiene que ser una boda secreta. Además, no voy a tener cualquier superestrella soltera mía sentando cabeza antes de que golpee su flor de la vida… al menos no públicamente."

Inuyasha le parpadeó. "Qué demonios te hace pensar que hay algo entre Kagome y yo? Y matrimonio? Por favor."

"Tal vez porque le compraste un anillo de compromiso en Venecia?"

Las orejas de Inuyasha cayeron levemente. "Viste eso, huh?"

"También vi que eres un barato bastardo."

"Qué!"

"Inuyasha, actualmente eres la vigésima octava persona más rica en el mundo. El décimo primer hombre más rico y EL hanyou más rico. Con tu dinero, podrías haberle comprado algo exquisito. Un verdadero diamante azul - o mejor aún - un diamante _rojo. _Podrías haberle traído oro de veinticuatro quilates, un collar de perlas negras, un vestido completo hecho de esmeraldas. Pero qué le trajiste?"

"Un anillo de plata. Cuál es tu punto?" Inuyasha le reprochó ásperamente.

"Al menos dime que te desgarraste por eso. Odiaría pensar que gastaste menos de cincuenta mil en ella…"

"Era un bonito anillo! No me importa lo mucho que cueste y - más importantemente - a Kagome tampoco. Sabes lo presumida que es sobre las cosas materiales como esas…"

"Sí, es una verdadera snob, verdad?" Kikyo le dio una estupefacta mirada.

"Exactamente." Él dio un decisivo movimiento de cabeza. "Voy por la personalidad, no el precio."

"Bien entonces." Kikyo cruzó sus brazos. "Vamos a darle un vistazo a este anillo con más carácter que ceros."

Le tomó un minuto o dos esculcar entre varias chaquetas, abrigos y bolsas que yacían regadas en la limosina. Eventualmente lo encontró, en el bolsillo de su equipaje de mano al lado de Kikyo. Él se arrodilló para abrir el compartimiento, y para entonces la limosina ya estaba deteniéndose afuera en los escalones de la villa.

"Ajá!" anunció él mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo del bolsillo y se lo presentaba a Kikyo con ostentación. "Qué piensas?"

"Es un poco plano." Remarcó ella, escaneando su ojo crítico sobre los entrelazados aros plateados. "No exactamente remarcable, y fallo en ver su 'carácter'."

"Pero admítelo…" regañó él. "Te gusta, verdad?"

Kikyo sonrió levemente mientras la puerta de la limo se abría de repente. "Sí."

"OH DIOS MIO!"

El grito de Kagome asustó a la superestrella y a su agente al espetar alarmados ojos en la chica. Ella estaba en el escalón más bajo con una mano sobre su boca mientras la otra estaba empleada y apuntaba al par con horror.

Inuyasha parpadeó, intentando entender por qué estaba tan sorprendida. Él se miró - arrodillado en una rodilla en frente de una sentada Kikyo - y entonces miró a Kikyo - quien estaba en medio de tener un anillo presentado a ella. Oops.

Kikyo había captado qué parecía mucho antes que él. Con una volteada de sus ojos y un movimiento de su cabello, ella salió de la limosina abruptamente. "Oh por favor." Ella reprimió a Kagome antes de subir los escalones en la villa, en el proceso de sacar su teléfono para charlar con alguien más inteligente.

"No es lo que parece!" Gritó Inuyasha mientras cerraba de golpe la caja y la escondía detrás de su espalda como si eso borrara el problema.

"Esto parece que me trajiste algún tipo de anillo de compromiso y estabas mostrándoselo a Kikyo para ver si le gustaba!" Gritó Kagome, aún horrorizada.

"Oh…" El volumen de su voz murió de alguna manera. "Entonces es exactamente lo que parece."

Kagome aún no perdió su mirada de atrapado. "Y qué demonios estás usando!"

"Huh?" Él se miró. Pantalones beige, camisa abotonada azul oscuro. Listo pero casual… así que cuál demonios era su problema?

"Estás usando zapatos negros con beige!" señaló ella, horrorosamente ofendida. "Cuál es el problema contigo! El marrón hubiera sido mucho mejor!"

"Oye - he estado viviendo sin una estilista por los últimos dos meses!" gritó él defensivamente. "Cómo se supone que sabría lo que va con qué!"

"Estás diciéndome que no puedes vestirte apropiadamente sin alguien ahí para decirte qué usar?" Ella le gritó ahogadamente.

"Precisamente."

"Entonces estoy siendo mal pagada!" declaró ella, cruzando sus brazos.

"Espera! Todavía no has visto mis medias!" le dijo él mientras levantaba la pierna de sus pantalones, como si estuviera increíblemente orgulloso del hecho de que sus medias fueran-

"Rosado." Kagome parpadeó. "Bueno, al menos son rosa bebé… no rosa neón…"

Con un suspiro, Inuyasha salió de la limosina en la grava ante al chica. "Este es una patada de un 'hola', sabes."

"Oh, lo siento." Kagome bajó el último escalón y corrió para abrazarlo, apretándolo fuertemente y dejándolo darle la vuelta gentilmente. "Te extrañé! También estaba tan preocupada - especialmente cuando vi lo desconsolado que parecías cuando Joi te dejó."

"Ella no me dejó realmente." Murmuró él sobre su hombro.

"Te veías realmente patético." Le dijo ella. "Y Souta ha estado muriendo por conocerte, además, sin importar cuántas veces te señalemos al Abuelo en la TV, aún no tiene idea de quién eres o cómo te ves, así que vas a tener que animarlo también y entonces… oye…" ella se desvaneció mientras comenzaba a tensarse en sus brazos.

"Qué?" Él se separó para mirarla.

"Huelo humo."

Mierda.

"Um…" Inuyasha falló por alguna excusa decente. "Conoces a Kikyo… y su fetiche por el pitillito…"

Kagome se separó con una molesta mirada. "Inuyasha - has estado fumando otra vez, no es así?"

"Podría haber estado…"

Y así comenzó la tendencia de muchas discusiones que llegaban a marcar el fin de una adicción.

------

"Cielos, él no ha pasado la puerta y ella ya está regañándolo." Miroku suspiró sobre su cerveza en la sala de seguridad. "Típica novia…"

Sango dejó de enroscar su cabello alrededor de su bolígrafo para mirar la pantalla que daba al frente de la villa. Bajo y considerado, ahí estaba su jefe siendo regañado por su estilista por alguna razón u otra. "Ellos podrían casarse para todo lo que actúan con el otro. Parece como si estuvieran casados por años, de cualquier forma."

"Las distancias hacen que el corazón se encariñe más…" Miroku recitó otra de las líneas que había escogido de una galleta de la fortuna.

"La presencia trabaja de forma opuesta, por supuesto." Sango observó críticamente a la pareja discutiendo. "Continúa Kagome, dale para que…"

"Oh, mira!" Miroku la interrumpió. "Están haciendo las pases."

"Están _besándose._" Dijo Sango sin rodeos, ladeando su cabeza mientras levantaba su vaso de agua. "Cielos, son rápidos…"

En cuanto eso había salido de sus labios la puerta se abrió de golpe y su tirana regresó.

"Dos meses," comenzó Kikyo. "Los dejo a los dos a cargo y miren lo que pasa."

Sango y Miroku le dieron suplicantes miradas. "Qué pasa?" corearon ellos tranquilamente.

"Nada, aparentemente." Kikyo frunció. "Estoy segura que alguna parte de este lugar ha sido parcialmente destruido y rápidamente reparado a tiempo para nuestro regreso." Hablando de destrucción a la integridad del edificio… "Dónde estás los trillizos?"

"Jugando en la piscina con Souta Higurashi." Miroku señaló la cámara de la piscina.

"Sakura?"

"Jugando al 'pony' con Bess y diez guardaespaldas en los jardines." Respondió Sango prontamente.

"Cocinera?"

"Uh… cocinando?"

"Alguna infiltración de los tabloides mientras me fui?"

"Bueno," Miroku acarició su mentón. "Hubo este hombre que logró escalar los acantilados con sus manos, su cámara y una tienda de campaña - no importa cómo - pero llegó tan lejos como la piscina y los trillizos antes de que llegara corriendo a seguridad, rogando ser liberado a la vida salvaje."

"Sin explosiones?" Kikyo frunció sus ojos.

Los dos miembros del séquito movieron sus cabezas.

"Secuestros? Bombas? Mutilaciones? Disparos? Investigaciones policiales?"

Ellos movieron sus cabezas otra vez.

"Bien." Kikyo pasó una breve mirada sobre el monitor describiendo a los dos reunidos tórtolos todavía perdiendo el tiempo en los escalones antes de lograr una fresca sonrisa. "Mantengan el buen trabajo." Les dijo ella antes de salir para pillar a más trabajadores insospechados.

Sango le levantó una ceja a Miroku mientras se instalaba de nuevo en su asiento con su bebida hacia sus labios. "Qué alegría va a ser _tenerla _con nosotros." Murmuró ella.

"Por el feliz infierno!" Sonrió Miroku y ofreció su cerveza en un brindis. Sango sonrió y chocó su vaso con su botella. Ambos tomaron un largo sorbo cada uno y bajaron sus bebidas al unísono.

"Anda." Sango agarró su hombro. "Vamos a darle la bienvenida."

------

Fin.

------

**Nota de Inu:** Bueno… como dice la autora he aquí un epílogo más cool… jeje… quiero agradecer muy especialmente a todos los lectores que dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado pues para mi fue un gran honor haber colaborado en la publicación de este trabajo junto a IR-CHAN… es una de mis historias favoritas la cual disfruté mucho en su momento y que pude revivir en estos meses… jeje… gracias por la paciencia y por todos esos lindos comentarios que semana tras semana dejaron para esta historia. A IR-CHAN, un millón de gracias por haberme permitido participar en este trabajo (el cual espero no sea el último)… Gracias a esta historia pude conocer a gente maravillosa, una alegría más que me trajo Dead Famous… jeje…

A todos los lectores les mando un abrazote y un besote muy grande, se me cuidan mucho y los espero, o mejor dicho, los invito a seguir disfrutando próximamente de otras historias de Rozefire…

Besitos y hasta una próxima oportunidad…

**Nota de Ir:** Oo… se terminó Dead Famous, ahora si, ningún otro capitulo escondido que yo sepa. Quiero decir que estoy sumamente agradecida con Inuhanya, realmente ha sido una GRAN ayuda. En realidad el 80 por ciento del trabajo fue de ella. Yo solo no hubiera acabado ni la mitad del fic en estos momentos, últimamente estoy con la cabeza en otro lado del mundo. Bueno como a mi era la que me llegaban los reviews x3 no duden que los lei todos. Y bueno tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que nos dejaron notas de aliento y felicitaciones, realmente no saben los bien que nos sentimos cuando leemos un "Gracias" o "Están haciendo un buen trabajo". De veras hubiera contestado todos los reviews pero ya saben que esta prohibido. Y bueno mandarles un mensaje privado a todas ustedes…realmente para mi era un dolor de cabeza.

Y bueno la propuesta de Inu es totalmente verdadera ˆoˆ, las invitamos a seguir con otra traducción de un fic de Rozefire. No se la pierdan.

**Les recuerdo a todas aquellas que no leyeron la primera parte del fic: Este fic es propiedad de Rozefire, nosotras no somos las autoras, así que todos los agradecimientos por la creación de la trama dénselos a ella.**


End file.
